Curioso Destino
by Maskrena
Summary: El es un nuevo Magnate de los negocios, ella la heredera del más importante complejo Hotelero de toda Asia. Un desafortunado incidente une sus vidas, pese a la oposicion de ambos.
1. Capitulo 1

_Primero de todo saludar a ti que estás leyendo esto, domo Arigato por perder un poco de tu tiempo en leer este fic. Decir que este fic es completamente idea mia, una loca idea me atrevería decir y que me propongo que dure bastante más que tres capitulos, jajajaa.Y bueno, si ya me conoces sabes de sobra quienes serán los protagonistas y que conmigo las cosas nunca son lo que parecen, pero aun así espero que le des una oportunidad a este fic que tan humildemente acabo de creear. Para nada pretendo alcanzar el nivel de lectores, ni de reviews que conseguí con Sombras de la noche, porque entre otras cosas las tematicas van a ser bastante diferentes, pero aun así espero de todo corazón que este fic sea de tu agrado. Por cierto aunque de momento lo clasificare como T, según pasen los capitulos el grado subirá a M, por el contenido adulto de la historia. Sin mas que decir me despido, mata ne._

Estaba sentada en un asiento de primera clase de una aerolínea internacional, contaba nerviosa los minutos para volver a casa. Tan solo quedaban 20 minutos para que el avión pisara suelo nipón, para que ella volviera a su hogar, un hogar del que hacía mucho tiempo que había salido. Y es que siendo hija del mayor magnate asiático del negocio hotelero, había pasado casi toda su vida en uno de los mejores colegios de Europa. De sus veinticuatro años tan solo siete los había vivido al lado de sus padres, eso fue hasta que su madre enfermó de cáncer, un cáncer que fue más fuerte que sus ganas de disfrutar de su hija, pues la enfermedad acabó con ella. Su muerte fue un duro golpe para su marido, que siendo incapaz de reponerse de la tristeza y la soledad que sentía mandó a la pequeña en un internado en Italia. Desde el fallecimiento de su madre, Usagi Tsukino no había vuelto a vivir en Japón, tan solo volví en fiesta y en alguna que otra ocasión, como por ejemplo el cumpleaños de su pequeña hermana Hana. La niña había sido producto de una insignificante relación de su padre con una de sus amantes, las malas lenguas decían que el señor Tsukino había sido capaz de entregar a la madre una desbordante suma de dinero a cambio de la niña, no obstante nada de eso había sido cierto, y la madre de Hana le había dado la niña por voluntad propia para así continuar con su vida. Usagi no podía no obstante sentir envidia de la pequeña, porque había sido capaz de acaparar el afecto de su padre, mientras que a ella se lo negó, casi el mismo día que perdió a la mujer que le dio la vida. Siendo la adulta que era, sabía que Hana no tenía culpa de ello, de hecho la niña era un amor, que cada vez que la veía se ponía como loca de alegría, y que la llamaba cada vez que algo importante se sucedía. Era su única familia.

Cuando el avión tocó suelo, Usagi no se dio prisa por salir. "_¿Para que?"_ Se decía, estaba claro que su padre no la quería allí, ella sabía que si alguna vez había habido esperanzas de recuperar a su padre, las había perdido con algunos de sus comportamientos, como por ejemplo la opción de su carrera. El había esperado que ella siguiera con el negocio que tanto trabajo y esfuerzo le había costado mantener, pero ella optó por orientarse a la filantropía, estudió trabajo social, antes de terminar con sus estudios, ya trabajaba en una ONG e incluso viajó a África con Médicos sin Fronteras. Una experiencia que había sido completamente única, inexplicable, que deseaba volver a repetir, porque merecía la pena cualquier penuria que podría haber pasado, con solo ver esas muestras de gratitud y de aprecio que los habitantes de la aldea en la que había estado, le daban. Sin darse cuenta, Usagi había estado andando, y se encontraba enfrente de la puerta de desembarque. Cada uno de los pasajeros se reunía con sus familiares, algunos inclusos lloraban por el rencuentro, y no pudo sino esbozar una sonrisa. Deseaba tener a alguien que la amara tanto que llorara de felicidad al verla. Pero esa persona no iba a ser su padre, ni tan siquiera Hana, ella de seguro se pondría a saltar de manera hiperactiva como cuando bebía demasiado refresco de Cola. Desviando la vista hacia ningún lado en particular, se encontró con la imagen del chofer de su padre. Artemis, llevaba trabajando para su familia, algunos años antes de que ella naciera, él y su esposa Luna siempre la habían tratado con mucho afecto y cariño, había veces que había pensado que eran ellos sus padres y no los que en verdad tenía, bueno, no tenía.

A medida que se fue acercando pudo ver como el hombre sonreía al verla, y que también le ocurrió a ella.

Pese a estar contento de ver a la joven, el chofer no perdió la compostura y la saludo con todo el respeto y cordialidad con la que siempre trataba a su patrón. **"Bienvenida a casa señorita Tsukino"**

Usagi al escuchar el saludo un tanto cargado de frialdad, no pudo más que hacer una mueca de desagrado, antes de contestar.

"**Muchas gracias¿Artemis te importaría recoger mi equipaje? Pesa demasiado y yo no puedo con él"**

"**Claro que sí Señorita, espere aquí vengo de inmediato"**

Y en efecto el Chofer no se hizo de esperar. Para suerte de ellos, la maleta de Usagi había sido de las ultimas en embarcar, por lo tanto también fue de las primera en bajar del avión. No necesitó que él le dijera que era hora de ir a casa, antes de que se acercara a ella, Usagi ya se había puesto en pie caminando hacia la salida donde les esperaba una gran limusina negra. Artemis abrió la puerta trasera, para que la joven pudiera entrar y acomodarse, una vez lo hizo cerró la puerta y guardó la maleta en el maletero. Poco después el coche se puso en marcha, rumbo a la mansión que Kenji Tsukino poseía en Tokyo. El trayecto fue del todo silencioso, el chofer se centraba en el tráfico, Usagi estaba sumida en sus pensamientos a la vez que bebía algo de champán para calmarle los nervios. No es que fuera una alcohólica ni nada de eso, pero volver a la vida de los Ricos y Famosos era algo que le aterraba horrores. Y encima el destino empezaba a jugar en su contra, pues había puesto en su camino un montón de coches, que lo único que hacían era retrasar su encuentro con lo inevitable. Cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde la limusina estacionó frente a la puerta de la casa. Hecha un manojo de nervios, la muchacha respiró hondo y sin esperar que Artemis le abriera, pues era lo normal teniendo en cuenta su estatus, salió del coche. No le dio tiempo ni a dar dos pasos cuando una diminuta niña de 6 años se prendió fuertemente de sus piernas.

"**Usagichan has venido, ya estás aquí" **dijó Hana muy emocionada de ver a su hermana mayor.

Al ver la reacción de la pequeña los nervios pasaron a un segundo plano, y centró toda su atención en su pequeña hermana. Como pudo, pues la niña se aferraba a ella muy fuertemente, retiró los pequeños brazos que la aprisionaban y se agachó hasta a nivelarse con la niña.

"**Claro que he venido, te lo prometí ¿No lo recuerdas, Hanachan?" **le respondió tiernamente, y es que dada la diferencia de edad entre las dos, más que hermanas bien podrían ser madre e hija, quizás por eso el trato que Usagi manifestaba hacia su hermana se valía de ese lado maternal que no todas las mujeres tienen.

La niña se sentía un poco avergonzaba, y es que a pesar de que sí se había acordado de la promesa que le había hecho, no creía que le estuviera diciendo la verdad. Bajó la cabeza y muy, muy bajito respondió **"Sí"**

Usagi sonrió una vez más ante la actitud tímida de su hermana. **"¿Pensabas que mentía no es así?"**

"**Es que papa hay veces que dice que va a llevarme al parque y luego no lo hace porque está trabajando…."**

Al escuchar la respuesta de su hermana, Usagi sintió una punzada de dolor, si esto lo hacía con la pequeña con la que Kenji siempre se había desvivido, no sería nada comparado con lo que le haría a ella.

"**Bueno no tienes porque preocuparte yo no soy papá" **le respondió ella.

"**Eso ya lo sé, no eres un hombre" **

Tras decir esto la niña se metió dentro de la casa dejando a Usagi muerta de risa y a Artemis mordiéndose el labio inferior para mantener la compostura. Y es que esa niña tenía cada ocurrencia….

Ya más calmada decidió imitar a su hermana y entrar en la casa, un que llamarla casa sería llamar chabola a las casas que normalmente tiene la gente de a pie, que no son lujosas, pero que se ganan el titulo. La "Casa" de los Tsukino era una mansión de dos plantas, con dos piscinas, una interior climatizada y otra exterior, un gran jardín, un mini campo de golf, gimnasio y un centro de ocio. Cuando entró vio como Luna bajaba las escaleras que unificaban las dos plantas, y exclamo.

"_**Siete molto bella, dear**_** Luna" **(Estás guapísima, querida Luna)

Pese a que no sabía nada de "Parlare" en italiano, si conocía el significado de esas palabras, tanto que no logró contener la vergüenza, y sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse. ¿Cuál mejor forma hay de defenderse? Pues atacando al contrario.

"**Señorita Usagi, no es cortes burlarse así de la gente" **le regañó el ama de llaves.

"**Luna no me estaba burlando, decía la verdad. Cada día que pasa te encuentro más guapa, a ti los años te sientan muy bien" **paró de hablar y tras mirar a todos los lados para asegurarse de que no había nadie por los alrededores continuó hablando. **"No como Artemis, que está empezando a parecer una ciruela pasa"**

A la mujer no le quedó otra que reírse del comentario de la joven, estaba claro que Hana y Usagi eran familia, pues las dos tenían las mismas ideas locas y convertían en humor todo lo que decían.

"**Es agradable tenerla de regreso"**

"**Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo Luna. Pero el repentino interés de mi padre, de que regrese a vivir de nuevo a Japón no me da muy buena espina" **respondió Usagi con infinita sinceridad y con toda la seriedad que podía reunir.

"**Vuestro padre os quiere, solo que no sabe demostrarlo" **

"**Luna, ya no tengo la edad de Hana y no hace falta que me mientas. Conozco a mi padre y para el no soy más que una vergüenza, un guijarro en el zapato. ¿Por cierto donde está¿Trabajando?"**

"**Tenía una reunión muy importante que no podía evadir."** Dijo el ama de llaves intentando defender a su patrón.

Usagi no se sorprendió de la respuesta que le habían dado, todas las reuniones eran MUY importantes para Kenji Tsukino, todas menos la reunión con su hija. Sin prestar mucha atención subió las escaleras y manifestó: **"Menuda novedad. Mejor voy a mi habitación a descansar, el viaje es muy largo. No me llames para cenar" **

"**Pero debéis cenar, estáis muy delgada**** eso no es sano" **objetó la mujer.

La muchacha paró y se volvió para hacer frente a la única mujer que le había tratado como una madre.

"**No tienes que preocúpate de mi salud, hace una semana me dieron los resultados de mi chequeo y estoy como una rosa. Así que déjame descansar ¿quieres? Y mañana prometo tomarme todo lo que me pongas en el desayuno."**

"**Más vale que eso sea cierto"**

"**Palabra de Scout" **declaró la joven a la vez que levantaba la mano derecha.

"**Pero no eres Scout" **contradijo Luna.

Usagi no contestó por el contrario se fue corriendo hasta una habitación como cuando hacía cuando era chica.

Estudiaba todos los posibles inconvenientes de la compra. Y es que en el mundo de los negocios, nadie regala nada a cambio de nada, y Darien Shields lo sabía, podría ser joven pero no tonto. A sus veintinueve años de edad, había conseguido en muy poco tiempo ganarse el respeto de los empresarios Japoneses, pese ser extranjero. De padre italiano y madre japonesa, Darien era el primero de seis hermanos, todos ellos del mismo padre, pero no de la misma madre. Y es que desgraciadamente su madre Setsuna, murió al dar a luz a su hermana, que por dicho motivo fue nombrada con el mismo nombre. Un año más tarde el Señor Shields se casó de nuevo, naciendo poco después otra hija a la que nombraron Michelle, por sus orígenes franceses. Tan breve fue el romance, como tan breve fue ese matrimonio, pero el padre de Darien no tuvo problema en encontrar sustituta a su matrimonio fallido, aunque el resultado fue igual de desastroso añadió una nueva niña, Amy, a la lista de vástagos. La suerte quiso que una nueva japonesa se cruzara en el camino del señor Shields, y que de nuevo volviera a experimentar lo que era estar enamorado, y aumentando la familia con la llegada de Seiya y Hotaru. Eran una familia un poco desestructurada pero que seguía unida frente las adversidades. Como cuando la pequeña Hotaru enfermó del corazón y el señor Shields decidió dejar parte del trabajo a su hijo, para así pasar más tiempo con la niña. Parte del trabajo se convirtió en todo el trabajo, y a la temprana edad de veinticinco años Darien era el joven director de una cadena hotelera italiana, una serie de restaurantes a lo largo del globo terráqueo, y una fundación para ayuda a los necesitados. Había tenido que aprender muy rápido, pese haber estudiado en la mejor universidad de Italia la carrera de Empresariales junto con la de Administración y gestión de empresas además de haber estudiado algo de Derecho empresarial, no había estado lo suficientemente preparado para los tiburones que se tenía que enfrentar. Con mucha astucia, fue ganando el pulso a sus compañeros de profesión y pronto se encontró ampliando los dominios de empresas Shields. Y en eso estaba en estos momentos, estudiando una posible nueva adquisición, para ello contaba con la ayuda de si amigo y compañero Kevin (Kunzite).

"**No veo donde encuentras el problema Darien, yo lo veo la compra bastante clara"**

Comentó el hombre al ver la reticencia de su amigo.

"**No sé, yo no lo veo tan claro. No estamos hablando de alguien que no tiene ni idea sobre negocio, no hablamos de un ho****mbre que lo lleva en sus venas." **Le repuso, sin apartar tan siquiera la mirada de los documentos que tenía sobre la mesa.

"**Lo sé, pero no se encuentra en situación de exigir nada. Porque seamos sinceros esté repentino interés en vender todos sus bienes tiene que estar motivado lo más seguro por deudas y deudas bastante grandes diría yo****"**

"**Aun así, Kevin, nunca subestimes al enemigo…"**

Darien no pudo continuar con lo que pensaba decirle a su compañero, porque la puerta de la oficina se abrió de improviso, dando paso a una espectacular mujer, ceñida en un mini vestido rojo escarlata, que mostraban sin ningún tipo de reparo sus piernas kilométricas, aun más potenciadas por los tacones de aguja, y su muy generoso escote. Esta mujer de larga melena rojiza, no era otra que Beryl O'Donnel la reconocida modelo Americana, que durante los dos últimos años mantenía una fuerte relación con el cabeza de los Shields, es decir con Darien. Tras ella, la secretaria con aspecto algo intranquilo y nervioso se asomaba para disculpar su fallo en impedir el paso de la modelo.

"**Lo siento señor Shields, la he impedido pasar, pero no me quería hacer caso"**

"**No te preocupes Mai, vuelve a tú puesto"** Cuando su secretaria se marchó y cerró la puerta tras de sí, Darien centró su atención en su novia.** "Beryl ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?"**

"**Es que no te alegras de verme?" **preguntó ofendida la mujer.

"**No es que no me alegre, es que me ha sorprendido verte aquí, se suponía que estabas en París"** respondió Darien, pero sin desviar la atención por completo del trabajo. Pues nada más terminar de decirle esto a su novia le pasó un papel a su amigo Kevin.

"**Osea yo dejo mi trabajo porque te hecho muchísimo de menos, y tu no eres capaz de prestar ni el menor interés en mi. No sé porque pierdo mi tiempo contigo Darien Shields" **protestó ella con un tono tan elevado de voz que incluso la secretaria de su novio había sido capaz de oír lo que había dicho.

Kevin y Darien no pudieron más que hacer una mueca de desagrado al escuchar la voz de la modelo que casi les deja sordos a ambos.

"**Darien será mejor que atiendas a tu maravillosa novia que ha venido desde tan lejos solo para verte. Y yo me encargó de repasar bien todos los documentos y tenerlos listos para mañana" **

La propuesta de Kevin no le cayó muy bien a su amigo, pero si a la novia de éste que sonreía tanto que daba la sensación de que la mandíbula se le desencajaría.

"**Muchisimas gracias Kevin, eres un amor"**

"**De acuerdo, pero mañana a las ocho, te quiero aquí y así repasamos juntos lo que nos queda. ¿**_**Capisci**_

"_**Capisci." **_Respondió Kevin también en italiano, siguiendo el juego mafioso de su amigo y jefe. Siguió a la pareja hasta llegar al pasillo donde se encontraba el ascensor, Darien antes de marcharse dio instrucciones a su secretaria para que tomara todos los recados y comunicara que no estaría disponible hasta mañana.

Cuando vio que las puertas se cerraba y que ni su amigo ni su novia podían escucharlo exclamó _**"Strega (bruja)"**_ y se marchó a su despacho a continuar con el trabajo.

Eran las nueve de la noche cuando Kenji Tsukino hizo su aparición en casa. Su día había sido bastante ajetreado y no había encontrado tiempo para venir a ver a su hija mayor. Se sorprendió del silencio que imperaba en toda la mansión cosa rara, pues con la llegada de Usagi todo se alteraba.

"**Buenas noches Señor" **saludó Luna que había sentido su llegada y fue a darle la bienvenida como era habitual.

"**Buenas noches Lunas. ¿A caso mi hija no ha llegado?" **Preguntó curioso a la mujer, mientras ésta le ayudaba a quitarse la chaqueta para luego colgarla en el armario del dormitorio de Kenji.

"**Claro que sí, lo que ocurre es que la señorita Usagi se encontraba muy cansada por el viaje y se marchó a la cama" **

"**¿Y Hana?"**

"**Se encuentra cenando en la cocina, Lita se está encargando de ella. ¿Alguna cosa más señor?" **

"**No, no, nada más, puedes seguir con tus cosas" **

"**De acuerdo Señor" **

Luna subió las escaleras hasta la habitación de su jefe para colgar la chaqueta azul marino del traje sastre que se había puesto esa misma mañana. Mientras tanto Kenji se acercó al minibar de su estudio, y se sirvió una copa de Brandy. Con el vaso entre una de sus manos se dirigió al sofá de cuero negro que se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación y se sentó, se aflojo el nudo de la corbata, se desabrochó unos cuantos botones de su camisa y se acomodó como buenamente pudo. Raramente ahogaba sus penas en una copa de brandy, tan solo cuando su hija volvía a casa, ya que no tenía ni idea de cómo tratarla. Bien sabía que la culpa era totalmente suya, pues siendo una niña la alejó de su lado, pero es que le era imposible tenerla cerca cuando le recordaba tanto a su querida esposa. Luego ya fue demasiado tarde para enmendar el error, y ella lo odiaba, por eso se esforzaba para no repetir la historia con Hana, aunque para ser absolutamente sinceros, era extremadamente agotante, Hana era una niña de seis años llena de vitalidad y el casi un sesentón con poco aguante. Estaba muy agradecido que Usagi le prestara a la niña tanto atención y cariño.

La puerta del estudió se abrió muy lentamente, y poco después una diminuta cabeza se asomó por el espacio libre.

"**¿Papá?" **preguntó Hana para llamar la atención de su progenitor. El cual sonrió al verla allí. "**¿Puedo entrar?"**

"**Claro que sí cariño" **

La niña se aproximó al sofá donde estaba sentado el señor Tsukino y cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca éste la cogió y la sentó en su regazo.

"**¿Ya has visto a Usagi?" **preguntó dulcemente Kenji, mientras acariciaba el cabello rizado de la pequeña.

"**Sí pero muy poquito, porque se ha ido a dormir" **se quejó ella, pues le hubiera gustado haber jugado con su hermana.

"**Estaba muy cansada, de seguro mañana cuando vuelvas del colegio podrás jugar todo lo que quieras con ella" **

"**¿Lo prometes?" **pidió la niña esperanzada

"**No te lo puedo prometer pero estoy seguro, de que reservará la tarde para estar contigo, ella te quiere mucho"**

"**Y yo a ella. Es la mejor hermana mayor del mundo mundial"**

"**Ya es tarde, es hora de ir a dormir" **anunció Kenji tras mirar el reloj que había en la pared de enfrente.

"**Jooooo, papí déjame un poquito más…"** rogó Hana poniendo cara de pucherito.

"**De eso nada señorita, a la cama que mañana tienes colegio" **

Por suerte para Darien las oficinas de la corporación Shields estaban en el mismo edificio donde tenía un apartamento donde usualmente vivía mientras estaba en Japón. Y es que este Joven ejecutivo, tenía tal nivel adquisitivo que podía permitirse el comprar un chalecito en la Toscaza italiana, un duplex a pie de playa en Los Angeles, un apartamento en New York y una casa casita rustica al sur de Francia, eso sin contar las propiedades que generación tras generación se iban heredando cada miembro de la familia Shields. Así que cuando Darien y Beryl se montaron en el ascensor justo en las oficinas donde él estaba trabajando, tan solo tuvieron que darle al botón especial, destinado para llegar al apartamento de él. Con solo abrirse las puertas entrabas directamente al hogar de Darien, por eso mismo era necesaria una llave para llegar hasta allí. La pareja de enamorados había estado bastantes semanas separada, los continuos viajes de él, la apretada agenda de ella…. una difícil combinación que cuando se lograba resultaba explosiva. Esta hubiera sido una de esas veces si él no hubiera recibido una inoportunamente una llamada de su hermano pequeño.

**"Más vale que sea importante lo que me tienes que decir, porque sino Seiya te juro que la próxima vez que te vea te hago pagar el interrumpirme" **comentó Darien al contestar el al telefono.

**"Parece que alguien estaba a punto de mojar" **bromeó el joven

**"Seiya, el tiempo corre y mi paciencia no es eterna" **

**"Lo sé, lo sé. Es que tengo un problema" **

**"Tu vida es un continuo problema, Seiya" **contestó resignado el mayor de los dos hermanos.

**"Bueno, pero esta vez he metido bien la gamba" **

**"¿Qué has hecho esta vez¿Te ha pillado conduciendo borracho, te han robado el coches, has dejado embarazada a alguna jovencita inocente….?" **

**"Darien, nunca he dejado embarazada a nadie" **le reprochó el joven.

**"Bueno siempre hay una primera vez ¿no?, además no me extrañaría, no sabes mantener la bragueta cerrada" **ironizó el otro.

**"¿Tan poca confianza tienes en mi?" **preguntó Seiya un tanto dolido.

**"¿De veras quieres que responda a esa pregunta?" **la respuesta estaba clara.

**"No hace falta" **suspiró resignado el joven de veinte años. **"Darien he…. He… he bollado el coche de papá" **

**"¿Qué has hecho que?" **Darien no podía creer lo que había escuchado¿que su hermano había dañado el coche de su padre? Esta vez si que era hombre muerto.

**"Es que había quedado con unos colegas, y bueno vi el Jaguar, y no pude resistir la tentación, porque no veas lo que se liga con ese coche, el caso es que al volver a casa iba un poco contentillo y me estampé contra un muro" **

**"¿Un muro?" **la historia cada vez era más y más sorprendente para Darien, su hermano había jodido el Jaguar de su padre, Seiya no iba a ser hombre muerto, iba a ser historia.

"**Ehhh, sí. El caso es que el papá me amenazó con quitarme todo tipo de asignación económica si volvía a meterme en un lío. Y es que está vez la culpa no ha sido mía" **se defendió el joven.

"**¿A no, y quien ha sido?"** la ironía en la voz de Darien era muy palpable.

**"Del perro de los vecinos que salió corriendo de dios sabe donde" **clamó

**"Seiya¿en que muro has chocado el coche de nuestro padre?" **

**"El de nuestra casa" **

"¡¡¡**_Per amore di Dio!!_"** exclamó el mayor de los hermanos en su idioma materno (materno porque el es de Italia y se crió allí) **"¿Es que tú no piensas Seiya¿Se puede donde has dejado las neuronas que dios te ha dado? No entiendo como puedes ser tan irresponsable, no lo entiendo" **

Darien estaba irritado, muy enfadado. Acostumbrado como estaba a sacarle a su hermano las castañas del fuego, esta había sido la gota que colmaba el vaso.

**"Lo siento no fue mi intención" **respondió avergonzado muy avergonzado el pequeño de los Shields.

**"Solo faltaba que lo hubieras hecho a posta" **

**"¿Me vas a ayudar?" **preguntó intrigado su hermano.

**"¿No lo hago siempre? Pero que te quede claro una cosa, ésta es la ultima vez que saco la cara por ti¿Está claro?" **

**"Cristalino" **

**"Pues perfecto" **

Esta fue la despedida, con la que Darien obsequió a su hermano, pero era normal encima de lo que había hecho no iba a tocarle las palmas. Beryl había aprovechado la inoportuna llamadita para ir al baño para tomarse la píldora y así evitar un indeseado embarazo. Y es que con sus veintiséis años estaba en lo mejor de su carrera para estropearlo como ella decía "con un estúpido niño". Al volver su novio seguía hablando por teléfono, pudo entender que el 'Simpático' hermano pequeño de su amor había tenido algún tipo de accidente con algún muro. "Lastima que no se hubiera quedado pegado en el como un sello" pensó la modelo. Y es que la relación de la familia Shield con Beryl y viceversa, no era del todo muy amigable, ellos la odian y ella los odiaba, odio mutuo y Darien parecía ser el único en no darse cuenta. Cuando vio que su novio acabó su conversación telefónica, se acercó al lo mas sensual que sabía para así obtener lo que quería.

**"¿El pequeño niño de mamá se ha vuelto a meter en problemas?" **preguntó Beryl mientras le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja derecha, y con su mano acariciaba la parte interior del muslo.

**"¿Qué niño de mamá?" **preguntó dudoso él.

Beryl tardó unos instantes en contestar, pues estaba más interesada en seducir a su novio, que en realmente hablar con él. Su mano pasó del muslo a su entrepierna, sin ningún tipo de reparo.

"**Tú hermanito, honey, la verdad que lo tenéis bastante mimado" **

**"Mi hermano no es ningún mimado" **

Darien protestó frente el insulto que Beryl había vertido sobre su hermano, cierto que era un busca problemas pero no por ello iba a consentir que se metieran con él. A ella el tono que él había utilizado en su última declaración no le gustó nada, y cierto es que había sido un poco tosco, pero es que el comentario de ella no había sido de lo más acertado.

**"Sí que lo es, igual que el resto de tus hermanos. Hacen algo, 'uyyyyy vamos a llamar a Darien que seguro que lo soluciona'. Quieren algo 'Vamos a llamar a Darien que seguro que nos lo compra'. Siempre es lo mismo, son mayorcitos para apañárselos solos¿Y tus padre? Se ha dado a la buena vida, gana dinero a costa de tu trabajo" **

Con el enfado que estaba cogiendo a Beryl se le soltó la lengua y dijo cosas que no debería haber dicho.

A Darien estos comentarios le sentaron peor que una patada en el estomago, y sirvió para echar más leña al fuego encendido anteriormente por su hermano. Así que conteniendo su genio, se apartó de ella y se levantó del sofá, se acercó al ascensor y lo llamó para que viniera.

**"¿Sabes una cosa? Es mejor que te vayas, no estoy de humor para estar contigo esta noche" **

Ella no estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que el quería, así que se acercó a él con cara suplicante y de arrepentimiento. Se prendió de su chaqueta, y fingía un pequeño indicio de llanto.

**"Pero Honeyyyyyyy, lo siento mucho no quería decir nada de lo que he dicho" **

Darien luchaba consigo mismo por no alzar demasiado la voz u hacer algo que dejare entre dicho su caballerosidad.

**"Beryl quiero que te vayas¿Sí? Ya te llamaré." **

**"Pues puede que cuando me llames no esté disponible" **

Beryl se soltó de la chaqueta de su novio y se metió en el ascensor que acaba de llegar. Le dio al botón que la llevaba a la plata baja del edificio, y se marchó.

**"¿Podría irme peor?" **se preguntó a si mismo, entes de encerrarse en su dormitorio, y esperar que pasara su noche horribilis.

Kenji subió con Hana para meterla en la cama. Durante todo el trayecto la niña intentó convencerle de que la dejara hasta un poco más tarde, pero ninguno de sus trucos funcionó. Kenji la levantó entre sus brazos y la metió en la cama. Como no había funcionado lo de retrasar la hora de dormir, Hana se inventó otro nuevo pretexto para no poder dormir, el que quería hacerlo con su hermana. Pero pese a que al señor Tsukino le cayó en gracia dicha condición para ir a la cama, siendo ya el hombre de edad que era logró encontrar una razón lo suficientemente factible para que la niña entendiera que no era buena idea. Y es que ella tendría que madrugar al día siguiente, y a Usagi que había hecho un largo viaje no le convenía madrugar, sobre todo si luego quería que jugara con ella. La niña se metió rápidamente en la cama pensando en la tarde que le esperaba al día siguiente. Kenji, la arropó con mucho cariño con las sabanas de ositos, y le dio un beso de buenas noches. Antes de salir de la habitación, se volvió de nuevo a la niña y le dio las buenas noches, para acto seguido apagar la luz e ir a su dormitorio. Al pasar al lado de la habitación de su otra hija se detuvo, con los dedos de la mano se podía contar cuantas veces había llevado a la cama a Usagi y realmente se arrepentía, porque al experimentarlo ahora con Hana se daba cuenta que se había perdido una parte bonita de ser padre. Un impulso desconocido le hizo abrir la puerta de la habitación de Usagi, la cortina no estaba corrida lo que permitía que la luz de la luna entrara libremente en el cuarto iluminando todo, especialmente a la mujer que se encontraba durmiendo en la cama. Con mucho sigilo se acercó un poco más para ver más de cerca de su hija, hacía casi un año que no la veía, y es que después de su última visita, Usagi se marchó a África y estuvo allí durante nueve meses, los cuales los pasó muerto de miedo si algo malo le pasaba. Respiró tranquilo el día que Luna le comunicó que había llamado y había anunciado que estaba en casa, bueno en Italia, y es que parecía que prefería estar casi nueve mil seiscientos kilómetros de distancia. Verla ahí dormida le evocó el recuerdo de su difunta esposa, había estado con otras mujeres pero no había conseguido amar a ninguna ni la tercera parte de lo que amaba a su Ikuko. Usagi tendría los cabellos dorados, pero en el resto era igual que su madre, incluso su forma de ser. No quería que nada malo le pasara, ni a ella ni a Hana y el se aseguraría de que si algún día algo le pasara, las dos mujeres de su vida estuvieran bien. Con ese pensamiento abandonó la habitación en la que había entrado como un intruso y se fue hasta su dormitorio, pues al día siguiente y una vez más tenía una reunión muy importante que atender.


	2. Capitulo 2

_Bueno espero que no os quejeis porque no he tardado mucho en actualizar. La idea inicial es actualizar capitulo por semana, asi que quedais avisadas, que además no creo que sea un mal ritmo de actualización, y en todo caso de que me fuera a retrasar, ya sabeís que aviso. Ya solo decir que agradezco mucho vuestros comentarios, 14 nada menos, de apoyo a esta nueva historia. Contestando a uno de los reviews decir que habra romance (como, no), pero habra que esperar un poquito a que eso ocurra, porque esta vez va a costar un poquito más emparejar a esta parejita, lo siento pero os voy hacer sufrir, jajaja. Además he leido en otro comentario algo sobre lo mono que es Darien haciendo de hermano mayor, la verdad que creo que me pasé poniendo hermanos, pero la verdad que cada uno está ahi por algo, y pese a ser MAMOcha, el más importante va a ser Seiya, y además el más divertido. Y en cuanto a que Beryl es una buscona...yo solo he seguido el modelo que creo Naoko, jajaja, creo que quedo claro. Creo que no tengo mucho más que decir, saludar a aquellas a las que conozco y que llevan siguiendome un tiempo, y tambien a los recien llegados. Muchisimas gracias por leer este fic, y ahora os dejo leer lo que estais esperando que es la continuación. ¡¡¡Mata ne!!!_

Usagi se despertó cuando ya su padre y Hana se habían marchado a sus respectivas obligaciones. Eran las 10 de la mañana, y tras un sueño de más de 10 horas, se encontraba la mar de descansada y aunque fuera sorprendente se encontraba hasta relajada. Feliz ante la perspectiva de un nuevo día, salió de su cama, y todavía en pijama, bajó a desayunar. En la cocina esperó ver a la cocinera de siempre, la señora Kino, por eso se sorprendió al encontrar en su lugar a su hija Lita. La hija de la señora Kino era un par de años mayor que Usagi, pese a eso cuando eran pequeñas no era raro verlas jugar juntas, pues a la Señora Tsukino no eran de las que le importaba relacionarse con la servidumbre, e incluso muchas veces hablaba con la ama de llaves o la cocinera como una amiga más, sin importarle su estatus social o su dinero. Pero cuando ella murió un muro invisible se creo entre los criados y los Tsukino, Usagi no volvió a jugar con su amiga, de hecho hacía muchísimo tiempo que ni la había visto, quizás esa fue la razón por la que no la reconoció.

"**Buenos días" **saludó cortésmente a la joven.

Lita que estaba entretenida entre los fogones de la cocina se asustó al escuchar la voz de Usagi, y por casi se atraganta con un sorbo de sopa que había tomado para probar si estaba bien de sal.

"**Buenos días señorita Tsukino" **logró decir la cocinera tras un momentáneo ataque de tos.

Usagi sonrió ante tanto formalismo, había salido a su madre y muy poco le gustaban esas distinciones. Odiaba las fiestas y reuniones clasistas donde se esperaba que ella fuera perfecta por completo, gastarse más de lo que ella ganaba en un mes como trabajadora social, en un vestido que tan solo se pondría una vez, el aguantar charlas insulsas de mujeres que lo único que les importaban era cuantos quilates tenía las gargantillas de oro que llevaban. Gastar ese dineral en esas cosas era algo sin sentido, cuando había millones de personas en el mundo muriendo de hambre. La defensora de causas perdidas le había apodado su amiga Rai cuando estudiaban en Italia, pero ¿como defender algo tan disparatado? Volviendo a la realidad y al tiempo presente, se sentó en un taburete que había cerca de una de las flamantes encimeras.

"**¿Dónde está la señora Kino?"** no pudo evitar preguntar por la señora que tantas veces había preparado su plato favorito cuando iba de visita y que quitaba las zanahorias de su plato, pues conocía su animadversión hacia dicho vegetal naranja.

"**Mi madre está en cama" **contestó Lita, y al ver la cara de preocupación de Usagi decidió aclarar un poco más la situación. **"No es nada grave, tan solo una simple gripe, pero lo suficiente para que no esté en condiciones para permitir realizar su labor, así que yo ocupo su lugar hasta que se sienta un poco mejor"**

"**Luego me pasaré a visitarla un ratito. No sabía que también eras cocinera Lita" **comentó al ver el desayuno que ésta le había servido.

"**Esto no es cocinar señorita Tsukino, cualquiera puede hacerlo" **se restó importancia la joven cocinera.

"**Jajaja, se nota que no me has visto en acción, soy desastrosa" **bromeó la otra **"Y por favor no me llames señorita Tsukino, llámame Usagi tenemos la misma edad, y no me siento nada cómoda"**

"**Pero….." **titubeo la cocinera

"**Lita... no hace falta que me llames por mi nombre delante de mi padre, si es a quien temes, pero cuando estemos a solas puedes llamarme Usagi, por favor" **

"**Está bien" **

Usagi sonrió ante la respuesta de su acompañante. Durante todo el desayuno, Usagi y Lita estuvieron hablando, se informaron de sus respectivas vidas, lo que hizo que un desayuno que como mucho podría durar 30 minutos, se alargó hasta casi dos horas. Tras ello, Usagi se fue a la ducha, se libró de su pijama franela con cuadros rosas y azules. Una vez ya seca sacó de su maleta unos vaqueros rasgados, no intencionadamente sino simplemente porque se habían roto al engancharse con un clavo suelto cuando estaba de limpieza en su casa, y también un suéter negro con un gatito impreso en la parte frontal. Una vez vestida tomó el teléfono inalámbrico que estaba sobre su escritorio y marcó a uno de los números marcados en la memoria. No fue necesario que esperara demasiado a que una de las criadas de la familia Hino contestara al aparato. Rai Hino había sido su compañera de habitación en el internado, era hija del ahora Primer Ministro, y al igual que Usagi había sido mandada a Italia tras la muerte de su madre. No les costó mucho hacerse amigas, ambas eran japonesas, ambas tenían unos padres muy ocupados, y habían perdido a sus madres, muchas coincidencias que les permitieron que se hicieran más que amigas hermanas. Conocían sus penas, sus alegrías, sus victorias y fracasos…. Hasta que Rai decidió volver a Japón, se había enamorado de uno de los compañeros del partido, Jin Higashiyama (Jedite) era según muchos de sus compañeros el candidato ideal para suceder al señor Hino como líder del partido, pese a tener en contra su juventud, pues apenas un mes antes había cumplido los treinta y dos. Rai lo conoció en una fiesta que su padre organizó con motivo del aniversario del partido, y aunque en un principio no fue de su agrado, tras varios días de encuentros, algunos claros como cuando fue a visitar a su padre en el trabajo y otros no tanto como cuando se encontró con el de compras, la atracción fue apareciendo, y eso con un poco de mimo y de tiempo se transformó en amor. Al cabo de tres años de conocerle, Rai decidió dejar Italia y regresar a Japón para poder estar más cerca de él, aunque eso significara a su vez estar cerca de su padre. Y es que ella al contrario que Usagi, si odiaba a su padre, siendo muy pequeña había visto como su padre era una y otra vez infiel a su madre, y como éste había dejado que su esposa muriera sola y sumida en la más triste pena. En ese momento se juró que nunca en su vida se iba a casar, y siempre se burlaba del amor… hasta que conoció a Jin, que fue capaz de romper todos sus esquemas.

"**¿Usagi eres tú?" **preguntó una voz femenina al otro lado del auricular

"**Sí soy yo Rai ¿Qué tal todo?" **

"**Bien, aunque sorprendida de que me llames, no sueles hacerlo a menos que estés en Japón" **

"**Bueno, es que estoy en Japón" **informó a su amiga

"**¿Cómo?. ¿Has venido a Japón y ni tan siquiera me has escrito un email para informarme? Usagi eres de lo peor" **le recriminó Rai a su amiga

"**Lo siento, todo ha sido muy repentino…" **comenzó a disculparse la muchacha **"¿Que te parece si quedamos dentro de un rato y te cuento?"**

"**Me parece estupendo¿Nos vemos donde siempre, dentro de una hora?"**

"**Estupendo" **

Como ya estaba vestida y lista para salir en cualquier momento, Usagi aprovecho los treinta minutos libres de los que disponía para visitar a la madre de Lita. La mujer ya se encontraba bastante mejor, después de unos días de tratamiento, pero de vez en cuando la fiebre realizaba alguna vistita inoportuna. Era la una y media cuando Usagi se despidió de la cocinera, y se fue en busca de Artemis para que la llevara a donde había quedado con su amiga. Ella y Usagi solían quedar en un restaurante italiano en el centro de Tokyo, estaba decorado con mucho estilo, y aparte era muy tranquilo ideal para dos amigas que se veían de pascuas a ramos. Artemis se ofreció a esperarla hasta que terminaran de almorzar, pero Usagi rechazó la propuesta, no le gustaba para nada la idea de que mientras ella estaba disfrutando, él se quedara en la limusina sin hacer nada, como un espantapájaros, y aunque él insistió la respuesta fue la misma, Usagi prometió que estaría bien sola. Era una chica muy independiente, y poca gente la tomaría como miembro de la alta sociedad nipona, su ropa, su forma de comportarse…muy pocos recordaban a la primogénita de Kenji Tsukino, aunque raro era quien no supiera quien era Hana. Ella estaba agradecida pues así gozaba de completa libertad de hacer y deshacer a su gusto, sin estar pendiente de que la prensa midiera sus movimientos. Al contrario que Rai, que tanto por su padre como por su novio se encontraba en un objetivo de la prensa bastante codiciado. Siempre salía escoltada dedos corpulentos guardaespaldas y un chofer que la llevaba y la traía. Amigas, tan iguales y a la vez tan distintas. Cuando Usagi y Rai llegaron a la vez al restaurante, se vieron justo al bajar de sus limusinas. Tan solo se sonrieron, muy conscientes de que la prensa estaba cerca, y entraron al restaurante. Siendo clientas habituales, las reconocieron de inmediato y las guiaron hasta la zona private, donde en vez de ser una sala con muchas mesas juntas, eran pequeñas habitaciones con mesas para dos, como mucho para cuatro comensales, diseñadas para la intimidad de las parejas o comidas de negocios. El metre les dejó los menús sobre la mesa, y tras asegurarles que su camarero vendría enseguida se marchó, seguido por los dos guardaespaldas que acompañaban a Rai, aunque estos se quedaron en la puerta.

"**Dios, estás horrible" **exclamó Rai una vez que ya estaban a solas.

"**Yo también me alegro de verte" **ironizó la aludida

"**Pero es verdad Usagi, con lo mona que eres no sé como vas tan descuidada, seguro que sigues mordiéndote las uñas" **para confirmar sus sospechas, tomó las manos de su amigas y le miró los dedos **"Vessssssss, estás hecha un completo desastre"**

"**Rai si llego a saber que te ibas a meter con mi aspecto no te llamo" **protestó irritada Usagi, que de lo que menos le gustaba hablar era de su imagen.

"**Perdón, no era mi intención ofenderte, pero bueno nunca has sido muy buena vistiendo, pero estabas más decente. En fin… que es lo que te ha traído de nuevo a Tokyo." **Preguntó su amiga mientras se sentaban a la mesa. No se molestaban ni en mirar los menús pues siempre pedían lo mismo.

"**Mi padre" **

"**¿Tu padre?" **repitió Rai extrañada

"**Sí me llamó hace un par de días y me dijo que quería que viniera. Ya me había comprado los billetes y bueno aquí estoy, tres días después sin saber que es lo que quiere de mi" **explicó la otra.

El camarero, se presentó listo para tomar sus pedidos, cuando ya lo tenía todo bien apuntado, les retiró los menús y marchó a comunicar sus platos.

"**¿Has pensado que quiera que te encargues tu de todos los hoteles?" **

"**Lo dudo altamente. Ésta, será otras de las estrategias de mi padre para fastidiarme la existencia."**

"**Míralo por el lado positivo, cuando todo acabe puedes volver a Italia, yo tengo que seguir aguantando al mío"** protestó Rai

"**Bueno tú tienes a Jin que te hace la carga más amena" **bromeó Usagi

"**Eso sí. Hablando de eso…. ¿Hay alguna persona ocupando ese corazoncito altruista tuyo?"**

"**Nunca terminaré acostumbrarme a tu nuevo lado romántico" **

"**No has contestado a mi pregunta" **le recordó su amiga.

"**No, no tengo tiempo para esas cosas…." **respondió Usagi entristecida, como evocando un viejo recuerdo.

Rai quería preguntarle si el motivo que le impedía tener pareja era su primer amor. Un amor fugaz y pasional hacía ya bastantes años atrás, que al acabarse la dejó hecha polvo por completo. Pero no pudo, el camarero llegó con sus órdenes, y luego la conversación siguió un camino completamente distinto.

Tras la comida con Rai, a las cuatro fue a recoger a su hermana a la escuela. Había avisado a Artemis con anterioridad de que ella se encargaría de la niña y que regresarían a casa antes de la hora de la cena. Y es que estando con Rai se le ocurrió un plan estupendo para pasar la tarde con ella, antes de ir a la escuela se pasó por unas tiendas para comprar unas cosillas que necesitaba y cuando ya lo tenía todo fue a por Hana. Una de las características de los colegios nipones, es que sin autorización alguna no te dejan llevarte a ningún niño, por eso cuando alguien fuera de lo habitual suele recogerlo el encargado de ese niño suele informar a la escuela. Artemis no había sido menos, y ya se había encargado de notificar a la escuela que la hermana mayor de la niña iba a ir a recogerla, era la primera vez que lo hacía así pues tuvo que mostrar el credencial de que ella era Usagi Tsukino y no otra persona (no sé si será necesario eso porque en los mangas tan solo dicen sus nombres, pero digo yo que deberías mostrar algo con lo que lo demuestres). Pese al asombro inicial de la maestra, estaba claro que no se esperaba que la hermana mayor de Hana, ni fuera tan mayor, ni tuviera el aspecto que tenía, le permitió el paso al interior del centro. Si había algún rastro de duda, todo ello se esfumó cuando la niña salió corriendo al encuentro de su hermana, diciendo su nombre en voz en grito, muy alegre de verla. Usagi no supo si reírse o abochornarse, todas las mamás, que era más bien pocas, y cuidadores las estaban mirando como si acabaran de salir del manicomio. Se acomodó al nivel de la pequeña, para poder hablar mejor con ella.

"**Ey, hola pequeña ¿Qué tal las clases?"**

Hana miró de reojo a su profesora antes de contestar a su hermana.

"**Bien, la Señorita Nakamuro es muy buena sensei"** la excitación todavía era palpable en su voz.

"**Me alegra escuchar eso. ¿Sabes una cosa?... Artemis nos ha dado permiso para que nos divirtamos un poco¿que te parece si vamos a merendar y luego al cine?"** le propuso la mujer un poco nerviosa no fuera a ser que a su hermana no le agradara la idea tanto como había supuesto.

"**¿De verdad???? Claro" **respondió muy feliz.

Usagi se levantó y se dirigió a la maestra de la niña.

"**¿Puedo cambiar a la niña, verdad? No quiero arriesgarme a que destroce el uniforme"**

"**jajaja, claro, los baños están al final del pasillo a la izquierda. Aunque su hermana sabe donde están"** comentó la mujer.

Usagi y Hana fueron hasta los baños como muy bien había dicho la adulta, cambiar el uniforme de la escuela por otra ropa de la calle. La falda de tableada azul marino fue sustituido por unos vaqueros con pequeñas mariposas bordadas en los bajos, y la camisa de cuello de marinerito blanca, pasó a ser una sudadera amarillo pastel. Usagi deshizo la coleta con la que llevaba el pelo recogido, y la hizo dos pequeñas trenzas una a cada lado. Cuando ya estaban listas regresaron a la entrada y para recoger los zapatos de la niña. La maestra se volvió a sorprender a ver a su alumna así vestida, acostumbrada como estaba a verla con el exclusivo uniforme de la escuela privada, que había sido diseñado por un prestigioso diseñador del país. Aunque con ese aspecto le fue más palpable las similitudes entre ambas féminas, pues aunque el color de cabello fuera diferente, el de Usagi dorado y el Hana negruzco, pero sí que compartían los mismos ojos azul cielo, la misma nariz respingona, y las diminutas pecas que se extendían indistintamente a lo largo de toda su cara, y ese alo de dulzura que parecía rodearlas a ambas. Cuando pasaron por su lado, se despidió de ellas con una cortes reverencia y una cariñosa despedida hacía la niña, a la que ambas respondieron. Al salir, Usagi se dirigió directamente al taxi que las estaba esperando, con lo que Hana se quedo sin saber muy bien que hacer, Artemis siempre la llevaba y recogía, nunca se había montado en un vehículo tan… tan…. Tan desconocido para ella.

"**Venga Hana, ven que el contador funciona y yo no tengo el bolsillo lleno de monedas de oro" **dijo su hermana para llamarla la atención.

Haciendo caso, la niña se acercó hasta el coche, y se rió cuando vio que las puertas del taxi se abrian con solo acercarte a ellas, se metió en su interior, y cuando Usagi estaba también dentro y el conductor encendió el motor para comenzar el camino susurró.

"**Sí no tienes dinero puedes pedírselo a papá. Yo lo hago cuando me quiero comprarme una muñeca"**

"**Jajaja, lo tendré en cuenta"**

Tras pasar una noche horrible, Darien había decidido ir más pronto de lo habitual a la oficina, tanto es así que había pillado a las limpiadoras recogiendo su despacho, provocando por casi a la pobre mujer un infarto¿pero quien se iba a esperar ver al jefe allí a las seis de la mañana?. Se disculpó con la mujer y le pidió que por favor se marchara, por un día que la oficina quedara sin limpiar no iba a pasar nada, además nadie más que él iba a entrar allí el día de hoy. Le quedaban dos horas para que Kevin llegara con todos los datos que le faltaba, por lo que decidió aprovechar para poner al día el trabajo que tenía atrasado. La verdad que la nueva adquisición había requerido mucho de su atención, la oferta era de lo más suculenta para dejarla pasar, pero también era demasiado peligroso abandonar el patrimonio que realmente era suyo. Contaba con el apoyo de su padre, el cual confiaba plenamente en la valía de su hijo, y con el de Beryl que en ocasiones se enfadaba por su falta de atención siempre lo animaba a seguir su instinto empresarial. El tiempo se pasó volando, sin darse cuenta las ocho llegaron y Kevin también, cargado con una pila enorme de papeles. Mai como de costumbre había llegado cinco minutos, llevando al despacho una taza de café para su jefe, ella también se asustó al verlo allí. Durante tres horas los dos hombres estuvieron repasando datos y cifras sobre las deudas, las posibles ganancias, pros, contras….. Nunca había que acudir a una reunión sin tener todos los cabos sueltos. Una vez consiguieron hacer un resumen con lo más importante, Darien se encargó de escribir el informe que llevarían a la reunión. Para la hora en la que habían quedado con el dueño de las empresas que estaban dispuestos a incluir a las empresas Shields, ya estaban completamente listos y en el lugar elegido para la reunión. Había sido Darien el encargado de elegir el sitio, tanto por la comida, el servició y la privacidad que ofrecía, un restaurante italiano en el centro de Tokyo muy frecuentado por hombres de negocios y parejas en busca de algo de privacidad, para Darien el único restaurante capaz de replicar la maravillosa gastronomía de su país, pues a pesar de tener la doble nacionalidad y de llevar tantos años en Japón, se sentía italiano, no aun cien por cien, pero si a un noventa. Tan habitualmente acudía que ni hacía falta decir su nombre, el metre le reconoció, y los llevó hasta su private, además de anunciarles que sus acompañantes todavía no habían llegado. De camino a su reservado pudieron ver el interior de uno de ellos cuando uno de los camareros entraba en su interior, y a juzgar por sus manos vacías iba a tomar sus órdenes. Eran dos mujeres, y lo que más les llamó la intención era cuan diferentes eran ambas, una morena, elegantemente vestida, la otra rubia, vestida como si acabara de salir de un mercadillo.

"**¿Has visto las pintas de esa chica?" **comentó Kevin cuando ya estaban a solas.

"**Desde luego no entiendo como la han dejado entrar" **respondió el italiano

"**Seguro que porque iba acompañada por Rai Hino, no hay otra explicación, dudo altamente que tenga dinero vistiendo así" **

"**Me preguntó que hará la hija del primer ministro con esa pordiosera…"**

La conversación se dio por finalizada cuando sintieron que la puerta del private se abría dando paso a la llegada de sus dos acompañantes. Los cuales se disculparon por la tardanza, las cosas se les había complicado un poco, y por eso el retraso. Se sentaron en las dos sillas que quedaban libres, pero en vez de comenzar directamente con los negocios optaron primero por comer y dejarlo para la hora de los postres. La comida fue tranquila, charlaron de diversos temas poco importantes para lo que se traían entre manos, por lo menos hasta que llegó la parte final de la comida, el postre. Con los helados, las tartas y el tiramisu en la mesa, cada uno sacó sus papeles. Darien y Kevin escucharon de manos de los directivos la situación actual de la empresa, ganancias, infraestructuras… Las cosas estaban bastante claras por lo cual, Darien precedió a poner cifras sobre la mesa, él y su compañero habían decidido manejar tan solo cuatro cifras monetarias, no habían esperado tener que utilizarlas todas. Pero así había sido, ninguno de los dos se explicaba como podía haber sido así, tanto es así que el dueño se vio en la obligación de hablar.

"**Supongo que como se habrá dado cuenta, las ganancias de mis hoteles es más que suficiente para poder vivir cómodamente, con la vida que llevo hasta ahora. No es dinero lo que necesito, sino alguien que se ocupe de todos mi imperio. Y hasta ahora no he encontrado a nadie más adecuado que usted"**

"**¿Cómo voy a creer eso cuando ha rechazado todas nuestras propuestas?" **preguntó incrédulo Darien.

"**Porque verá, tengo otra propuesta que le puede interesar plantearse" **

"**¿Qué tendría que plantearme?" **

"**Verá, la empresa que está a punto de adquirir a pertenecido a mi familla desde hace bastantes años, y no estoy dispuesto a que caiga en manos de un desconocido…"**

"**Pero ha sido usted quien nos ha llamado, y no al revés" **protestó Kevin al escuchar el comentario del hombre.

"**Cierto, fui yo quien llamó, pero hay una forma sencilla con la que dejaría de ser un desconocido, y todo mi imperio pasarais a sus manos" **

"**¿Cuál?" **preguntó Darien bastante intrigado por la propuesta.

"**Que se case con mi hija"**

Esto dejó completamente KO, a sus tres acompañantes, entre los que se encontraba su abogado gran amigo, que nunca hubiera sospechado que su amigo fuera capaz de tal cosa. Tras un momento de Shock Darien fue capaz de recuperarse y recuperando la compostura, rebatió la oferta.

"**Madre di Dio, disculpe señor Tsukino, pero no tengo por costumbre de casarme con niñas ¿****de cuanto, siete años? No tengo intención de ser tachado como pederasta"**

"**Jajaja, no creo que por casarse con una mujer de veinticuatro años lo vayan a tachar de pederasta…" **comentó Kenji intentando guardar la compostura y no riese de la cara de pánico de sus posibles "compradores"

"**Creo que no le estoy entendiendo…"**

"**No le estaba hablando de Hana, que por cierto tiene seis años. Sino de mi otra hija Usagi, es tan solo unos años más joven que usted Señor Shields." **Kenji echó mano a su cartera y extrajo una foto, en la cual salía sus dos hijas, y la dejó sobre la mesa para que Darien la viera. **"Ha vivido en Italia desde los siete años, sabe hablar un perfecto italiano, ingles, español, francés y como no japonés."**

Darien absorbía la información a la vez que observaba la foto con interés. La foto era del cumpleaños de Hana, Luna había sacado la foto como recuerdo de ese día. La niña iba vestida con una falda blanca y una camiseta de tirantas azules, por su parte Usagi llevaba un vestido blanco de tirantes, escote en pico, y con vuelo hasta las rodillas. No llevaba maquillaje, y si lo hacia era imperceptible…

"**Si tiene una hija de esa edad ¿Por qué no se encarga ella de los hoteles Moonlight?" **preguntó de nuevo Darien, bastante extrañado por la oferta.

"**Me temo que entre los intereses de mi hija no se encuentra el seguir con la tradición familiar. De hecho aunque lo fuera…. Dudo altamente que estuviera en buenas manos, no me entienda mal, pero es que Usagi nunca se ha llevado muy bien con los números….**" Tras decir esto se volvió y buscó la confirmación en su abogado. **"¿No es así Matsura?"**

"**Así es" **respondió el hombre tras despejar la garganta que la tenía reseca de la impresión **"Usagi siempre ha sido más de letras, que de números. Es una suerte que no se decidiera por la rama familiar"**

"**Es curioso,no tenía ni idea que tuviera una hija mayor, pensaba que la pequeña…. ¿Cómo ha dicho que se llamaba, Hana?, era su única hija" **comentó un tanto irónico el italiano.

"**Yo sabía que había tenido otra hija, pero hace mucho tiempo que no se sabe nada de ella" **comentó Kevin, que al contrario que su amigo había vivido toda su vida en Japón.

"**No le gusta ser el centro de atención" **simplificó el señor Tsukino, tampoco era el momento de airear los trapos sucios y contar que ella había rechazado todo lo proveniente de él.

"**¿Sabe usted que si aceptara esta absurda propuesta suya, su hija se convertiría en el centro de todas las miradas, no?" **

"**Lo sé. Pero le ruego que lo piense bien antes de contestar. Tan solo le pido que esté casado con ella durante un año, al año puede divorciarse de ella si quiere, y la empresa seguirá siendo suya" **

Hana y Usagi llegaron a unos minutos antes de las nueve a la casa. Habían pasado toda la tarde entretenidas. Nada más salir del colegio se fueron a un parque cercano a un centro comercial, allí estuvieron jugando en los columpios durante unos veinte o treinta minutos, luego estuvieron viendo distintas tiendas de juguetes. Hana fue capaz de convencer a su hermana de que la comprara dos Barbies y un Ken para su colección, así como unos cuantos modelitos. Más contenta que unas castañuelas Hana, y con los bolsillos considerablemente más vacíos Usagi, se fueron a merendar a una pastelería. La pequeña pidió un batido de chocolate y un cruasán mientras que la adulta pidió un capuchino de vainilla y un pastel de manzana. Mientras disfrutaban de la merienda Hana, explicaba a su hermana todo lo que había hecho en el colegio, y de cómo sus amigas se habían puesto verdes de envidia al enterarse que su hermana mayor había venido, y es que la mayoría de sus amigas o bien eran hijas únicas o ellas eran las mayores y eso de tener una hermana tan grande les agradaba porque así las podrían comprar cosas, como Usagi hacía con Hana. La verdad que Usagi disfrutaba escuchando las charlas de su hermana, tenia cada idea… que en fin parecía imposible que solo tuviera seis años, además sentía una gran satisfacción al saber que la niña estuviera tan orgullosa de ella a pesar de que la veía tan poco. Cuando se terminaron fueron a la taquilla del cine y sacaron dos entradas para ver una película de dibujitos, fue una suerte para la economía de Usagi que la niña fuera pequeña, pues de ese modo tan solo pagó la mitad de la entrada. La película fue la mar de graciosa, casi ninguna de las dos paraban de reírse de las tonterías que les pasaba a los protagonistas. Cuando salieron ya era de noche, y a pesar de que en un primer momento Usagi pensó regresar en taxi a casa, decidió llamar a Artemis para que las fuera a recoger. Fue una suerte que estuviera cerca comprando unas cosas que Luna, su esposa le había pedido, de esa manera en menos de diez minutos las dos hermanas estaban de camino de su casa. Cuando llegaron fueron recibidas por Luna, que asustó al no ver vestida a la niña con sus ropas, y pensó que algo malo le había pasado al uniforme, pero se alivió cuando Usagi le dio la bolsa con la ropa. Estaba dispuesta a colocarla en su sitio después de que le preparara el baño a la niña, pero esta se negó a ir con ella, quería estar con su hermana, y si ella se tenía que bañar pues la otra lo tenía que hacer con ella. Para evitar conflictos, Usagi aseguró que no le importaba, ella también tenía que bañarse. En vez de bañarse en sus baños normales, que se caracterizaban por ser baños estilo occidental, pues eran más pequeños, decidieron bañarse en el baño típico japonés que se encontraba junto a la piscina climatizada, en la planta baja de la casa. Usagi se encargó de preparar las cosas de ambas, mientras Luna se encargó de llenarles la bañera. Cuando salieron del agua estaban arrugadas como pasas, pero limpias sin duda. Usagi ayudó a su hermana a secarse bien, y también la secó el pelo con el secador, era muy tarde como para dejar que el pelo se secara solo. Y luego mientras la niña se vestía se secó ella. Cuando salieron del baño, la cena estaba lista y el señor Tsukino había llegado de trabajar.

**"Papí" **exclamó la niña al verlo. Mientras que su hermana mayor no pudo evitar poner un gesto de dolor, que el confundió con desagrado al verlo.

**"¿Cómo estás preciosa? Te veo muy contenta?" **comentó el hombre

**"Es que lo estoy. Hoy Usagi ha ido a recogerme a la escuela, he montado en taxi, he jugado en el parque, he merendado en una cafetería y hemos ido al cine, ha sido muy divertido." **

**"¿Habéis montado en taxi?. ¿Por qué no os llevó Artemis?" **preguntó un poco irritado el Kenji.

**"Porque no tiene que estar las 24horas encima nuestra. Yo vivo sin él en Italia y me las apaño muy bien" **respondió Usagi, sin mostrar ningún tipo de afecto, a la vez que tomaba asiento en la mesa del salón.

**"Esto no es Italia, y vosotras sois mis hijas¿tienes idea del peligro que habéis corrido?" **

**"Si claro, será de lo que la gente se acuerda de mí. Para la mayoría solo tienes una hija y esa es Hana no yo. ¿Quién creería que una cualquiera va por la calle con la hija del gran Kenji Tsukino? Nadie" **

Kenji estuvo apunto de protestar, pero se dio cuenta de que su hija estaba en lo cierto. El mismo había comprobado hoy, como la existencia de Usagi pasaba inadvertida por todo el mundo, era imposible de negar algo que era tan obvio incluso para él.

Hana por su parte no dijo nada, simplemente miró a los dos adultos, no entendía muy bien porque cada vez que se encontraban juntos siempre acababan discutiendo, era uno de los grandes misterios de la naturaleza, o por lo menos para ella. Luna llegó cargada con la cena que Lita había preparado para esa noche, se trataba de una especie de empanada de pescado, que era muy fácil de hacer, bastaba con cocinar un poco de salmón junto un poco de merluza, una vez hecho se hace cachitos junto a unos cuantos mejillones ya cocidos y unas gambitas, una vez mezclados se echa sobre pasta de hojaldre, se envuelve bien y va al horno durante unos minutos. Sencillo pero muy sabroso, y además la presentación le daba un toque de glamour típico de los restaurantes de postin, además también había hecho una crema de verduras y de postre un helado de cerezas, japonesas claro. Los tres miembros de la familia Tsukino cenaron en silencio, algo que a la más pequeña le estaba costando asimilar pues le encantaba hablar, pero no quería estropear la cosa más de lo que estaba. Por su parte Usagi no tenía mucho más que decir a su padre, mientras que éste mantenía una lucha interna tras la reunión con Darien Shields. Había vendido a su hija al mejor postor y además sin el consentimiento de ella que era aun peor. Al acabar la cena, Usagi se levantó de la mesa sin perder ningún segundo, no soportaba la situación. Hana la vio irse, y se puso muy triste, quería que su papá y su hermana se llevaran bien, porque no podía elegir con quien de los dos se quedaba. Esa noche fue su padre quien eligió por ella, y la animó a que se fuera con Usagi, a la niña no se lo tuvieron que decir dos veces, subió corriendo las escaleras en busca de su hermana, dejando a un señor Tsukino sumido en sus pensamientos….

Darien se encontraba tendido sobre la cama, hacía algo más de una hora que él y Beryl habían hecho las paces. Tras la extraña reunión con Kenji Tsukino, Darien había sentido la imperiosa necesidad de ver a su novia. Siendo lo orgulloso que era la mayoría de las veces, cuando se trataba de Beryl siempre era el al que le tocaba acabar cediendo, pero ella llevaba razón Seiya era un niño malcriado que no daba más que quebraderos de cabeza y gasto monetario, por mucho que fuera su hermano y lo quisiera. Beryl aceptó encantada las disculpas, y le invitó a entrar. Una cosa llevó a la otra y acabaron justo donde ambos querían haber acabado la noche anterior, en la cama. Ninguno de los dos se podía quejar de la experiencia, sin embargo al terminar la mente de él no consiguió desconectar y fue incapaz de dormirse como ella. Nada más que podía pensar en la disparatada propuesta que el dueño de Hoteles Moonlight le había ofrecido, y en la mujer de la foto. Le pareció mona, quizás hasta guapa, pero no tanto como Beryl, ni mucho menos, no pensaba dejar a su novia por una desconocida, en todos los sentidos, y mucho menos casarse con ella, habría que estar demasiado loco para hacerlo. Darien pudo sentir como la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos se movía, centró su mirada en ella y vio como lentamente habría los ojos.

**"Ey¿Ya estás despierto?" **preguntó todavía con voz soñolienta.

**"La verdad es que no he podido dormirme" **respondió sinceramente con una sonrisa

**"No me digas que estás pensando en trabajo. Darien, estás conmigo tu novia, podrías dejar de pensar en el trabajo por un momento, seguro que será esa absurda compra que has hecho hoy" **comentó indignada y enfadada la mujer, mientras se levantaba de la cama para expresar mejor sus frustración

**"Diras, que iba, no hemos comprado los hoteles Moonlight" **informó él.

**"¿Qué, por que? Yo pensaba que era pan comido" **

**"Bueno el señor Tsukino se sacó una absurda condición para la adquisición de su empresa" **dijo Darien aun sin levantarse de la cama.

**"¿Cual?" **preguntó Beryl bastante interesada, tanto que para ello regresó a la cama junto a su novio.

**"Quiere que me case con su hija por lo menos durante un año, así todos sus hoteles pasarían a ser míos" **

**"¿Su hija? Pero…. Espera ¿quieres decir la hija de su primer matrimonio?" **

**"Sí¿La conoces?" **preguntó extrañado Darien

**"Sí, la encontré un día junto a la hija del primer ministro Hino, y de esa joyera italiana que me presentantes. La verdad que es una escuchimizada, y tiene muy poca clase para ser hija de quien es" **Beryl se quedó pensando durante unos segundos y luego continuó hablando **"Deberías casarte con ella" **

**"PER AMORE DI DIO¿QUEEEEE?" **Exclamó sorprendido su novio, no podía dar crédito a lo que había oído, su novia proponiéndole que se casara con otra.

**"No me mires así" **se defendió ella **"No es algo tan tremendo, tan solo tienes que estar casado con ella durante un año, después te divorcias y si te he visto no me acuerdo" **

**"Beryl no puedes estar hablando en serio, cualquier mujer en tu situación estaría histérica y muerta de celos" **

**"¿Celosa yo, de esa tabla de planchar sin gracia ni curvas? No me hagas reír. Si estoy tan segura de esto es por que sé que no la vas a encontrar más apetecible que yo. Confío en ti, puede que ella lleve el anillo, pero yo tengo tu corazón" **

Darien se separó de ella y se levantó de la cama.

**"¿A dónde vas?" **preguntó ella al ver que él recogía todas sus cosas y se vestía.

**"Lo siento, pero necesito pensar" **se excusó el italiano.

**"¿Pensar el que? Si es algo muy sencillo, ni tan siquiera te ha pedido que le des un nieto, así que no hace ni falta que tengas vida marital con ella. Y nosotros podemos seguir viéndonos como amantes. Has trabajado mucho para conseguiré esos hoteles, no desperdicies ese trabajo y acepta lo que se te da, te lo mereces" **

**"No me creo que seas capaz de proponerme todo esto Beryl. De verdad necesito salir de aquí. Ya te llamaré" **


	3. Capitulo 3

_Hola de nuevo siento el retraso, pero es que he estado algo ocupada y no he tenido el tiempo suficiente para pensar en el fic y escribirlo. Y a partir de ahora veremos como lo hago, porque aparte de la universidad empiezo un curso y voy a estar todo el día ocupada, asiq... bueno puede q las actualizaciones se retrasen un poco, pero es lo que hay no soy superwoman, ya quisiera yo. Bueno decir que me alegra saber que os ha gustado el capitulo anterior y que espero que este sea de vuestro agrado, puede que algunos se sientan defraudados por algunas cosillas que van a pasar pero en fin ya se enteraran más adelante el porque es esto asi. No tengo mucho más que decir, tan solo agradeceros por leer esto, y bueno hasta la próxima semana, espero._

Cinco días habían pasado y Darien todavía no era capaz de quitarse de la cabeza la absurda propuesta de Kenji Tsukino, y tampoco las palabras de Beryl. Era impensable el casarse con esa tal Usagi, por lo menos para él lo era, no tenía intención de desperdiciar un año de su vida para conseguir los Hoteles Moonlight. No es que se pasara el día pensando en ello, al día siguiente había viajado a Italia para arreglar los desperfectos creados por su hermano pequeño. Se las había apañado para hacer que quitaran la denuncia contra Seiya, había pagado a sus vecinos los desperfectos y había contratado a unos obreros para que arreglaran la tapia, además de llevar el Jaguar a un taller. Estaba todo casi solucionado, esos casi cuatro días habían estado repletos de llamadas, negociaciones, promesas…. Que no le quedaba rato libre ni para pensar en él, salvo cuando llegaba la noche. Al anochecer, en la soledad de su muy conocida habitación, los recuerdos de su último día en Japón regresaban con la misma intensidad que ese día, eso le angustiaba. Pero aun más le angustiaban esos intensos ojos azules, pues si bien Beryl llevaba razón, y la primogénita de Kenji Tsukino era una escuchimizada flacucha, tenía unos ojos muy cautivadores. Desde sus primeros escarceos con el sexo femenino, Darien se había sentido atraído por mujeres de ojos azules. Daba igual si fueran rubias o morenas, altas o bajas, siempre y cuando tuvieran unos bellos ojos azules, y fueran guapas claro. Pero eso cambio hasta que sufrió su gran desengaño. Fue el año que cumplió los veintidós años, por aquel entonces el vivía junto a su padre y sus hermanos más pequeños en Japón, él junto a sus amigos Motoki y Kevin, habían decidido tomarse unos días de descanso en Italia, puesto la familia Shields tenía bastantes propiedades allí. Un día tomando algo con sus amigos, se encontró con una joven bellísima, no muy alta apenas metro sesenta, nariz respingona, ojos azul cielo y una larga cabellera negra. Se acercó hasta ella, y entablaron una conversación y de ahí una relación o por lo menos algo parecido, porque al sexto día de conocerse ella desapareció, dejándole solo y con el corazón hecho añicos. En menos de una semana, Darien había sido capaz de experimentar más amor y atracción por una mujer que el resto de sus veintidós años. Tras ese ninguna de sus conquistas tenía los ojos azules, negros, verdes, marrones… pero nunca azules, hasta ese momento.

Sentado en la hamaca del jardín, y con un vaso de güisqui en la mano, se encontró Seiya a su hermano, su salvador. Eso le puso en alerta de que algo pasaba, no era normal ver a Darien, un hombre tan sereno y bien plantado como él, con la mirada perdida sumido en pensamientos que se escapan de su entendimiento. El joven Shields se sentó al lado de su hermano, quien no se dio ni cuenta.

"**¿Ocurre algo Darien?" **preguntó con curiosidad y con preocupación Seiya.

"**¿Eh?" **Darien se giró para ver quien había hablado. **"No, no pasa nada, son cosas mias"**

Su hermano vio como se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz un gesto típico de cuando le dolía la cabeza, que siempre significaba problemas en la vida personal, y como después daba un sorbo del líquido que contenía su vaso.

"**¿Problemas de faldas?" **Bromeó el joven

"**Podría decirse eso" **

La respuesta de su hermano le sorprendió, Darien no era de los que tenía líos de faldas, tenía a Beryl. Y desde que esa mujer había llegado a su vida, Darien no había mirado a ninguna otra. Era responsable y fiel, nada que ver con él.

"**¿Has engañado a Beryl?" **

Darien notó la intranquilidad en la voz de su hermano, y sonrió. El niño tenía miedo a que su modelo cayera, gracioso.

"**No, solo hemos discutido" **

"**¿Y?"**

"**Y nada, que no puedo de dejar de pensar en ello y punto" **

Y era la verdad¿no? aunque solo con una pequeñita omisión de detalles.

"**Si tu lo dices… yo no soy el más conveniente para hablar de relaciones" **reconoció Seiya.

"**Tu mismo lo has dicho" **suspiró el otro mientras volvía a llevar a sus labios un ahora vaso casi vació.

"**Sabes una cosas podías tener un poco de confianza en mi" **

"**Hay que ganársela, y tú no estás haciendo nada para ello. Y sabes que no valgo para fingir" **

Era Domingo en Japón, por lo que todos los niños del país podían disfrutar plenamente del día sin necesidad de ir al colegio. Hana estaba encantada, podría pasar el día entero con su hermana y no solo por la tarde. Usagi también estaba encantada, porque apenas podía ver a la niña, y la quería muchísimo por eso aprovechaba al máximo sus visitas a Japón para estar con ella. Por lo general sus visitas solían durar dos semanas, pero esta vez no tenía ni la más remota idea, su padre la había ordenado que viniera y no le había dicho para que. Tampoco las veces que le había visto en la cena, o en algún otro momento en la casa, apenas se habían dirigido la palabra. Pero poco importaba cuando por las mañanas al despertar veía la tierna carita de su hermana aun dormida, y es que la niña había tomado como costumbre meterse en la cama de Usagi todas las noches. Para ella había preparado junto con Lita un día culinario, tras ver la típica película de la fabulosa familia americana Hana había expresado su tristeza de no tener madre a la que ayudar a hacer dulces y galletas, Usagi enternecida habló con la hija de la cocinera para darle a la niña un momento similar, pues no eran sus madres. Usagi no era una gran cocinera, sino que había tenido que aprender a la fuerza, vivir sola y sin cocinera la obligó a aprender. No fue nada fácil, tardo bastante hasta que logró que algo sacado de su libro de recetas fuera comestible, pero lo consiguió y ahora raramente se le quemaba algo. Además Kenji se encontraba fuera de Tokyo, lo que les permitió pasarse el día en la cocina disfrutando de la mutua compañía. Cuando Hana se enteró de los planes se ilusionó tanto que saltó a los brazos de su hermana, corriendo fue hasta su habitación como le había pedido para ponerse algo que diera igual manchar, lo poco que tardó fue casi impensable, pero es que la impaciencia pudo con ella. La despensa de la mansión estaba repleta para hacer cualquier cosa, así que dejaron a Hana que eligiera que es lo que quería hacer, Browni, Galletas y Magdalenas habían sido los dulces elegidos. Las dos adultas alentaban a la niña a que hiciera las mezclas, y ésta encantada obedecía con cuidado para no verter nada. Luna se había pasado por la cocina a coger unas cosas y se quedo anonada de la imagen, las tres estaban cubiertas de harina riendo como niñas, bueno una en realidad lo era. Habían estado bromeando, y en un momento dado Usagi le lanzó un poco de harina a Lita, eso fue el comienzo de una guerra que acabó cuando el paquete se quedó vació. La ama de llaves se fue sin decir nada¿Qué iba a decir cuando se las veía tan felices? Aprovechando que el bizcocho de chocolate estaba en el horno, Usagi se dispuso a limpiar un poco el desorden al igual que Lita, mientras que Hana cogió un pequeño banco y se sentó frente la puerta transparente para ver como se hacía. Después vinieron las magdalenas, con las que no se cubrieron de harina, pero con las que se divirtieron decorando con virutas de chocolate y perlitas de colores. Mientras estas esperaban en el horno aprovecharon para comer, con tan buena perspectiva de dulces a las dos Tsukino se les había quitado las ganas de comida consistente, las dos eran igual de golosas, prepararon un simple Sándwich de pavo y queso. No pudieron sentarse en la barra donde normalmente comían cuando lo hacían en la cocina, estaba por completo intocable, lo hicieron en una mesita que había en una esquina, allí disfrutaron de su alimento acompañado de una limonada casera bien fría. Casi no pudieron terminar, porque un olorcito a quemado empezó a invadir el ambiente cuando acabaron de comer. La parte baja de alguna de las magdalenas se había tiznado de negro al darle más directamente el calor. Lita tuvo que consolar a Hana, y prometerle que eran comestibles tras cortarles la parte quemadas. A media tarde ya tenían todos los dulces hechos, colocados frente la tv del salón, la cocina recogida y ellas tres duchadas disfrutando de una película.

Un sonido impertinente interrumpió el sueño de Darien despertándolo, se trataba de su teléfono. Aun medio dormido lo cogió de la mesita de noche y contestó.

"**¿Diga?"**

"**¿Se puede saber donde andas? Desde la reunión con Kenji Tsukino no te he visto el pelo" **le regañó Kevin desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica.

Darien se desperezó antes de contestar a la pregunta de su amigo.

"**Ummmm, estoy en Italia"**

"**¿En Italia? Ya podrías haber avisado de que te ibas, no hubiera estado nada mal…." **

"**Pareces una esposa regañona" **protestó el italiano.

"**Bueno te merecerías tener una porque eres muy poco considerado. ¿Me vas a decir que haces en Italia en vez de estar aquí para decidir que vamos a hacer con los Hoteles Moonlight?" **

"**Tenía unas cosas que solucionar" **respondió Darien a la primera parte de la pregunta.

"**Seguro que Seiya tiene algo que ver" **

"**Kevin quiero que conciertes una cita con el señor Tsukino, tengo unas cuantas cosas que quiero decirle" **Informó

"**¿Vas a aceptar?" **preguntó su amigo estupefacto.

"**No, pero quiero descubrir lo que hay tras esa oferta. Quizás de esa manera podremos proponer otra alternativa. Porque no estoy dispuest****o a sacrificarme de esta manera"** contestó Darien con su característico tono profesional

"**No haces falta que te justifiques. Yo concertaré una cita con Kenji Tsukino cuanto antes¿Cuándo vuelves?"**

"**Dentro de dos días"**

"**Tendrás la cita para el tercero" **comentó Kevin con determinación **"adiós amigo y no trabajes mucho" **se permitió el lujo de bromea.

Sin haberlo planeado, las tres jóvenes se habían comido todos los dulces que habían estado preparando. Tras haber pasado la tarde viendo películas, jugando a diferentes juegos como el trivial Disney e incluso se atrevieron con el Karaoke. La tarde había sido muy amena para todas, sobro todo para las dos adultas que habían reencontrado la amistad perdida. Pero no todo era tan bueno, tanto dulce provocó que Hana se pusiera mala, pasó la noche viajando constantemente al baño para vomitar todo lo comido. Usagi apenas había dormido para atenderla, le preparó un té verde para asentarle el estomago, pues uno de los beneficios de este producto asiático es que favorece las digestiones, incluso ella misma se sirvió otro para aligerar la sensación de pesadez que sentía. Al día siguiente la niña no fue al colegio, pero si al médico, que la puso a base de suero y bebidas mineralizadas, hasta que se le cortaran los náuseas. A partir de ahí poco a poco tendrían que ir introduciendo a la dieta comidas sólidas, pero suaves. Hana se arrepentía de haber devorado todo lo que hicieron, y aprovechaba las treguas que le daba su estomago para descansar un poco. Mientras que Usagi aguantaba la regañina de Luna sobre la falta de responsabilidad, etc. La cosa no fue mucho mejor cuando llegó su padre, éste había aparecido de improviso en la mansión y tan pronto se enteró de que su hija más pequeña estaba enferma, subió corriendo hasta la habitación para verla. Allí estuvo bastante rato, ya que tuvo que atender a la pequeña cuando tuvo que ir corriendo al baño y no salió hasta que la niña estaba dormida de nuevo. Se fue hasta su despacho, no sin antes pedir al ama de llaves que enviara a Usagi allí para hablar con ella. Esta no se hizo esperar mucho tan pronto Luna le diera el recado marchó a ver a su padre. Estaba sentado tras su escritorio estudiando distintos documentos, y con un vaso de güisqui o ron en una de sus manos. La puerta estaba abierta por lo que entró antes de llamar la atención de su padre.

"**Luna me ha dicho que querías verme" **señaló un poco intimidada por la situación.

"**Siéntate" **indicó Kenji sin molestarse en levantar la vista de los papeles. Usagi le obedeció sentándose en una silla que colocó frente la mesa de su padre. Una vez sentada esperó en silenció a que el hombre hablara. Kenji terminó de leer sus papeles antes de hablar de nuevo.

"**Pensaba que ya habría madurado lo suficiente como para cuidar tu sola de Hana, sino no te hubiera dejado a solas con ella"**

"**Bueno si tanto desconfías de mi ¿Por qué me hace venir y luego te largas?" **le recriminó ella.

Kenji le señaló con uno de sus dedos ante de regañarle de nuevo. **"No te consiento que me hables así ¿Me oyes? Soy tu padre y merezco respeto, te guste o no."**

"**El respeto se gana" **comentó la aludida tras la reprimenda de su progenitor.

"**Y también la confianza" **replicó él. Usagi no pudo evitar realizar una mueca de desagrado, eso había dolido, pero Kenji ignoró esto y continuó hablando. **"Pasado mañana tendremos visita, un….." **paró un momento para buscar la palabra más adecuado para describir a su visitante **"socio, será a la hora de la cena y espero que estés presentable, no como ahora" **Con esto se refería a que llevaba unos vaqueros un una camiseta ancha, cómoda pero desaliñada.

"**¿Y por que tengo que estar yo presente? No tengo ni idea de negocios" **

"**Supongo que querrás conocer a tu futuro esposo, y viceversa" **respondió el señor Tsukino como si fuera la situación más normal del mundo, y para él lo parecía estaba relajado, dando sorbos al vado de licor mientras giraba un poco su silla de un lado a otro.

"**¿Mi que?"** pidió atontada Usagi no muy segura de que lo que había escuchado era lo que realmente su padre había dicho.

"**Tu futuro marido"**

"**Papá ¿estás loco? Yo no pienso casarme con alguien que no conozco y que no amo"**

"**No estás en condiciones de elegir. Siempre has sido bastante irresponsable y te lo he pasado pero esta vez no voy hacerlo. Necesito a alguien que continué con mi trabajo"**

"**¿Eso es lo único que te importa, tu mandito trabajo?" **le gritó la joven entre lágrimas. Le dolió el comentario que había hecho sobre ella.

"**Sino hubiera trabajado duro, tu no habrías tenido todos los caprichos que querías, coche, piso en Italia, tu estúpida carrera… Ese maldito trabajo como tu llamas te ha dado todo lo que tienes, y a Hana también. ****Y ya que tu no has sido capaz de interesarte por seguir con él, me he visto en la obligación de buscar a un sustituto."**

"**¿Y por que demonios tengo que casarme con él?" **

"**Es un negocio familiar, aunque claro antes tendrá que aceptarte como su esposa y está claro que tu trayectoria no es alentadora"**

"**¿Intentas hacerme sentir culpable cierto?" **pidió Usagi ya casi incapaz de contener las lágrimas por el mal trato de su padre.

"**Si te sientes culpable es porque hay razones para ello" **respondió él sin temblarle el pulso.

"**Está bien tu ganas, estaré en la cena y procuraré no dejarte en evidencia" **tras decir esto Usagi se puso en pie y se marchó a su dormitorio donde se encerró y lloró hasta que el sueño la demandó.

Mientras que Kenji se quedó allí sentado viendo como su hija se marchaba, lo que no pudo ver es que por la mejilla de su padre corría una lágrima.

Durante los dos días siguientes Usagi evitó a su padre como si se tratara de la peste, no quería darle razón, ni momento alguno para que se metiera con ella. Y con este panorama la temida cena llegó. Puntual, como siempre, Darien llegó a las nueve en punto a la mansión de los Tsukino. Fue recibido por Luna que gentilmente le acompañó hasta el salón donde se encontraba esperando su patrón. Al percatarse de la presencia de su invitado Kenji pidió a Luna, que se encontraba dispuesta a marcharse, que avisara a sus hijas que la visita había llegado y que la cena estaba apunto de comenzar. Una vez a solas fue cuando Kenji se dirigió directamente al posible "comprador" de sus hoteles.

**"Buenas noches señor Shields es un placer tenerle en mi humilde hogar" **

Darien levantó una ceja en perspicacia¿Humilde hogar? Esa gran mansión era de todo menos humilde, pero no era cuestión de empezar con mal pie, y se ahorró el comentario.

**"Gracias por invitarme a cenar, es un placer que me invitara a su casa" **

**"Es lo mínimo que podía hacer tras la bomba que le solté en nuestra anterior reunión. Apuesto que no fue fácil de sugerir" **

No dio tiempo a que Darien contestara pues la hija mayor de Kenji hizo acto de presencia, eso sí sola, vestida con un pantalón blanco algo entallado, y una camisa de raso negra, su aspecto poco tenía que ver con el que llevaba habitualmente. La primera impresión que el italiano se llevó de ella fue frialdad, una mascara que Usagi se vio en la necesidad de crear pues sino se derrumbaría en cualquier momento, y asombro porque tras ver la foto pensó que en ella habría candidez, dulzura e ingenuidad, y ninguna de esas cosas parecía habitar en ella, aun que si la belleza. Por su parte Usagi se quedó bloqueada al ver al hombre que se hallaba en compañía de su padre, ese hombre cumplía todos los requisitos de su prototipo de hombre, alto, moreno, bien formado, con un rostro varonil, y unos preciosos ojos que además eran azules, el típico héroe de novela romántica hecho realidad. Tuvo que ser su padre preguntando por su Hana quien la trajo a la realidad.

**"Hana no se encontraba en estado de acompañarnos a cenar a la mesa, no sería justo para ella tomar caldos mientras nosotros comemos algo más solidó" **respondió Usagi con del modo más indiferente y a la vez cordial que podía.

**"Es que Hana tiene problemas de estomago tras hincharse a dulces" **informó Kenji a su invitado mientras se dirigían hacía el salón donde iba a tener lugar la cena.

**"Espero entonces que se recupere pronto"** dijo Darien sin quitar en ningún momento la mirada sobre la hija del señor Tsukino.

**"Oh, Dios como he podido ser tan despistado" ** comentó Kenji que había sido consciente de las miradas que el italiano echaba a su hija. Y ya además sentado en la mesa. **"siento mucho mi falta de cortesía, Señor Shields le presento a mi hija, Usagi" **

**"Mucho gusto señor Shields" **indicó Usagi mientras extendía su mano a Darien que estaba sentado justamente enfrente de ella.

**"Lo mismo digo Signorina Tsukino" **saludó el mientras llevaba la mano de ella hasta sus labios y besaba el dorso de esta.

**"¿Habla italiano?" **preguntó ella sorprendida, cosa que causó que los labios de él se curvaran en una sonrisa.

**"No solo hablo italiano, SOY italiano." **

**"Usagi vive en Italia en estos momentos" **informó Kenji, como para darle otro punto a favor a su hija.

**"Llevo viviendo en Italia desde que tengo siete años, padre. No solo en estos momentos" **

Con este comentario por parte de Usagi quedó zanjado el tema referente a Italia y sus habitantes. Ninguno de los tres supo muy bien que decir, estuvieron en silencio hasta que Luna trajo la comida, que les sirvió, tan solo a ellos para entablar una conversación, Usagi por su parte se mantenía callada observando a su supuesto futuro marido. Pero hubo un momento en el que Darien no lo aguantó más, había ido para hablar de negocios y no del tiempo, la comida o el horroroso Picasso que el señor Tsukino se disponía a comprar, tanto es así que se lo hizo saber, eso si de una manera muy educada.

**"Señor no quiero que me lo tome a mal, pero yo he venido a hablar de una cuestión que tenemos pendiente, no de la decoración de su casa" **

**"Oh, pero es que todo lo que teníamos que hablar lo hicimos el otro día. La pelota está ahora en su tejado, si la acepta hay trato de lo contrario…. Tendré que buscar a un nuevo 'inversor'" **

Usagi palideció al escuchar el tema de conversación, tras la conversación del otro día con su padre no hacía falta ser muy inteligente para saber que estaban hablando del matrimonio con ella. Se sentía como mercancía, si uno no te quiere pues ya otro te comprara, se sentía degradada y humillada.

**"Quizás sería conveniente que hablemos a solas sobre el tema" **sugirió Darien al recordar la presencia de la joven.

**"No tiene porque preocuparse, mi hija es consciente de la propuesta que le realicé hace unos días" **

El italiano la miró como queriendo corroborar que eso era así, y por la mirada que ella tenía eso era completamente cierto. Estaba dispuesto a discutir pero vio a una niña pequeña parada en el marco de la puerta. Los otros dos volvieron la mirada para ver que era lo que había cogido la atención de su invitado, y vieron que se trataba de la pequeña Hana. Usagi apartó la silla de la mesa y la niña se fue corriendo hacia ella.

**"¿Qué es lo que pasa amor?" **preguntó suavemente la adulta a la niña que se abrazó a ella casi impidiéndola respirar.

**"No puedo dormir me duele mucho la tripa" **protestó la niña entre lágrimas. Mientras que su hermana trataba de consolarla como mejor podía.

Darien estuvo viendo la escena, que de pronto se le hizo muy de película, pues su mente fue capaz de recrear la situación como si hubiera sucedido siguiendo las pautas del guión. Primero se presenta Kenji, luego la hija mayor, luego le impresionan con que ella vive en Italia, le sirven comida típica de su país, y luego la niña pequeña baja para mostrar lo maravillosa y buen partido que era su hermana. Harto como estaba de tanta parafernalia, y tanto cinismo, no aguantó más y dejó a un lado su estilo diplomático y educado, para sacar al animal que llevaba dentro.

**"Esto es impresionante, Señor Tsukino usted necesita ir a un psiquiatra. Primero me llama para venderme sus hoteles, luego me dice que ya no quiere dinero que lo único que quiere es que me case con su hija. Y para convencerme de lo maravillosa y buena chica que es me trae aquí y monta un teatro. Cuando muy probablemente su hija sea una cualquiera y por eso no se atreve a que salga en publico y además se presta a su juego enfermizo" **

Todos en la mesa estaban sorprendidos, incluso los criados de la mansión escuchaban detrás de la puerta desde que Darien empezó a vociferar. Pero más sorprendido se quedaron al escuchar el calificativo con el que se dirigió a Usagi, como una Cualquiera. Esto sentó a fatal a la aludida, y llena de rabia tomó su copa aun llena de vino y se la lanzó encima al italiano para asombro de éste.

**"Para que te quede claro yo no soy ninguna Puta, y sino voy de fiesta en fiesta como estoy segura que tu haces es porque no me gusta y prefiero tener una vida normal, porque no soy una entupida pedante como tú. Y una cosa, estoy tan en contra de este estupido acuerdo como tú _CARO_, pero yo tengo mucha más clase y he disimulado mi desagrado, cuando lo que menos desearía era pasar un solo minuto más en una habitación contigo." **

Dicho esto Usagi cogió la pequeña manita de su hermana, a la cual había bajado de su regazo para tirarle el vino a Darien, y se marchó con ella al dormitorio para intentar que la pequeña volviera conciliar el sueño. Por su parte Kenji estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no reírse de lo que había hecho su hija, pero era difícil, muy difícil, esa niña era muy dulce pero cuando sacaba el genio…. Mejor no meterse en su camino.

"**Siento mucho el comportamiento de mi hija" **comentó el señor Tsukino **"Pero es que ella y yo recientemente hemos tenido una discusión y aun anda un pelin enfadada" **

**"Vaya y yo que pensaba que era yo el que la había puesto así" **ironizó el afectado por la Ira de la joven.

**"Bueno usted también tiene culpa, no puede ir llamando Cualquiera a una mujer y resultar impune, o por lo menos no con la mujeres de esta familia. Pero creo que eso lo descubrirá usted solo" **

**"No pienso casarme con su hija" **comunicó Darien muy convencido.

**"¿Ni tan siquiera si le informo que el otro candidato es Diamont Black?" **

Diamont Black, era podría decirse, aunque de manera bastante vulgar, el grano en el culo de Darien, él siempre había sido el causante de que una compra le saliera mal. Diamont le había nombrado su rival incondicional, y siempre intentaba fastidiar en todo lo que podía y más. La sola mención de este hombre como candidato para hacerse con los Hoteles Moonlight fue razón suficiente como para que Darien aceptara la proposición.


	4. Capitulo 4

_Bueno no quiero que me matéis porque ya avise que lo más probable era que me atrasara porque ando bastante ocupada, y aunque en un principio pensé que podía actualizar cada semana me he dado cuenta que me es imposible, asi que aviso que actualidad según encuentre hueco para escribir. Una vez solucionado este tema creo que entre todas hemos llegado a un consenso de que Usa hizo estupendamente en tirarle la copa a Darien, yo también opino que podría haberle hecho algo más, pero recordar que estaba su hermana y tiene que dar ejemplo por eso no hizo nada más. Y siguiendo contestando los reviews decirle a Kira Moon que güisqui está bien escrito es la versión española de la palabra Whisky, y está en el Real Diccionario de la Lengua Española, pero si preferís que la escriba de la otra forma pues lo hago, me de exactamente igual. Por cierto en mi pagina de escritora os he dejado unos consejos de los pasos que sigo para escribir mis fics, tambien están en mi blog por si os queréis pasar a hechar un vistazo (Seleneland(punto)blogspot(punto)com . Creo que no tengo mucho más que decir, sino que espero que os guste este capi, nos vemos en la próxima actualización._

Tras descargar su ira con el prepotente que su padre había elegido para convertirse en su marido, había tomado la pequeña manita de su hermana y había subido las escaleras de la gran mansión para dirigirse hasta su habitación. Durante ese espacio que separaba el gran salón de la planta baja, hasta el dormitorio de Usagi, Hana había permanecido en silencio, la escena que había presenciado breves instantes antes la había dejado Flaseada, cierto era que había visto como su hermana y su padre discutían, en algunas ocasiones de manera demasiado acalorada para su gusto, pero nunca había sido como lo que acaba de presenciar, Usagi era bastante buena en aguantar los impulsos. Hasta ese momento al menos, aunque no había entendido del todo la conversación pero apoyaba a su hermana, ese hombre tonto no le gustaba para nada. El silencio se mantuvo durante unos minutos más, los minutos que Usagi había tardado en cerrar la puerta del dormitorio, ir a la cama y sacar su pijama de debajo de la almohada y se daba una ducha. Cuando volvió del baño ya ataviada con el los pantalones y la camisa del felpa vio que su hermana estaba sentada sobre la cama, cual indio, esperándola.

**"No tenías que haber hecho eso" **le regañó la niña tan pronta la vio salir del baño.

**"Hana cuando seas mayor entenderás que ese estúpido era lo que se merecía" **respondió Usagi mientras se sentaba frente al tocador para desenredarse su cabello.

**"Pero eres una dama, y las damas no hacen esas cosas" **le replicó de nuevo la pequeña.

Usagi se volvió para mirarla de frente, pues en todo momento lo había estado haciendo a través del espejo.

**"¿Papá te ha dicho toda esas cosas?" **preguntó escéptica la adulta, cierto era esa declaración sería propia de su padre, ya que para él había que ser siempre perfectos. Pero dudaba altamente que se atreviera a decirlo en voz alta.

**"No, fue Luna. Usagi, papá se va enfadar mucho, y no te va a dejar volver nunca a casa y yo no te voy a poder verte nunca más, y yo no quiero que eso pase" **

Su hermana había sentido el tono lloroso con el que la pequeña hizo esta última declaración. Se puso en pie y fue hasta la cama, para luego arrodillarse y quedar al nivel de la niña, la tomó de la barbilla para que alzara la mirada, y con una sonrisa le dijo:

**"No va a pasar nada, y aun así pasé lo que pasé siempre estaré contigo. Papá no puede prohibirme verte, y si lo hace encontraré la manera para que nos veamos. Así que no llores" **

Hana se limpió las lágrimas que recorrían su rostro con sus manitas, y rápidamente sustituyó el llanto por una pequeña sonrisa. Fue entonces cuando se escucharon unos cuantos golpes en la puerta. Ambas féminas se quedaron muy extrañadas.

**"Adelante" **exclamó la más mayor.

Con el permiso de entrada concedido, la puerta se abrió dejando paso al patriarca de la familia.

**"Usagi tenemos que hablar" **informó Kenji sin mostrar sentimiento de ningún tipo, el mismo tono que Usagi en más de una ocasión le había visto usar para los negocios.

**"Aja, Hana vete a la cama ¿vale? Yo vuelvo enseguida" **

Usagi se puso en pie y acompañó a su padre hasta el despacho de éste, mientras que Hana obedeció las ordenes de su hermana y se metió en la cama, se quedó dormida inmediatamente tantos días malita la tenían bastante debilitada.

Tras la accidentada reunión con Kenji Tsukino, Darien se dirigió a su apartamento. Tentado estuvo de meterse en un bar, pero tras recordar su camisa rosada por culpa del vino que le habían vertido encima, recapacitó la idea y optó por beberse las copas en casa. ¿Que imagen daría con la camisa manchada y embriagado de alcohol? Mejor con comprobarlo, no era bueno arriesgar la buena imagen que tenía. Nada más entrar en el ascensor tras aparcar su lujoso Mercedes en el subterráneo, se aflojó el nudo de la corbata, nunca en su vida le había ahogado esa maldita cosa, hasta ese preciso momento. Aunque no era justo echarle la culpa a ese trozo de tela, pues una vez que se la había quitado ese ahogamiento seguía ahí, pues no era la corbata quien le tenía atado, sino la situación en la que se encontraba. Kenji Tsukino había sido capaz de encontrar su punto débil, su tendón de Aquiles, por algo ese hombre era tan reconocido dentro del mundo de los negocios, utilizar a Diamont Black había sido algo que le llegó completamente por sorpresa, pero ciertamente la manera más afectiva de conseguir lo que se proponía, carsarle con su hija. Al abrirse la puerta del ascensor, Darien entró directamente a su apartamento, por aquel entonces su corbata estaba completamente desecha y su camisa completamente abierta y su lujosa chaqueta de Armani doblada sobre sus brazos. Bastante poco le importo si era de marca o no pues la tiró nada más llegó a la altura de uno de los negros sofás de su salón para después dirigirse al minibar que estaba oculto en el gran mueble que había en una de las paredes de la sala. Rebuscó entre todo lo que tenía en su despensa, Whisky, Ron, Ginebra, Sake, Vodka y Brandy, tras comprobar todas sus posibilidades eligió aquella que era más fuerte el Vodka (perdonarme pero no si es la más fuerte, pues entiendo poco de bebidas alcohólicas, pero personalmente es una de las que me parece más fuerte). Tomó la botella y se la sirvió en un gran copón, muy típico de da gente con dinero, como si realmente beber en ese recipiente hiciera que el sabor de una misma botella fuera diferente a si se bebe en un vaso normal de agua. Con el recipiente entre sus manos, se sentó en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en el mueble rojizo confeccionado de madera de cerezo, necesitaba pensar, tenía bastantes cosas para hacerlo¿que se suponía que debía hacer ahora? Solo él podía llegar a tener esa respuesta, después de todo era su vida y no la de otro. Sumido en sus pensamientos estaba cuando su móvil de última generación comenzó a sonar con el clásico ring ring de toda la vida, porque llevar la sintonía de un cantante o alguna melodía fuera del clásico sonido del teléfono es para la plebe. Al mirar el identificador de llamadas observó que se trataba de su amigo Kevin.

**"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" **preguntó el Italiano no de muy buen humor, de lo que menos gana tenía es de hablar tontunas.

**"Tan solo llamaba para ver como había ido la reunión con el señor Tsukino¿Conseguiste algo?" **comentó Kevin al otro lado de la línea telefónica, primeramente a la defensiva y luego con un tono algo más profesional.

**"Sí, una _Moglie_" **respondió Darien mientras daba de nuevo un sorbo a su copa de Vodka.

**"Perdón ¿como has dicho?" **pidió su amigo un tanto inseguro, él hablaba italiano pero de vez en cuando algunas cosas se le escapaban y temía que esta fuera una de ellas.

**"Que he conseguido una esposa, deberías de revisar tu italiano o quizás tus oídos" **bromeó Darien, para quitarle de ese modo importancia a su declaración.

**"¿Has aceptado casarte con su hija?" **preguntó incrédulo el otro hombre.

**"Eso dije" **

**"Si hasta ayer mismo decía que ni loco te casarías con ella" **Kevin no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, su amigo se había rendido ante Kenji Tsukino.

**"Era eso, o ver a Diamont Black como el nuevo director de Hoteles Moonlight. Prefiero sacrificar un año de mi soltería antes de que ver a ese hijo de mala madre siendo más importante que yo" **

**"Para variar siempre pensando con el ego" **ese si que sonaba más como el Darien que él conocía. **"¿Lo sabe Beryl?" **

**"No, tan solo tú lo sabes, bueno y quizás mi futura esposa también" **

Se encontraban en una situación muy parecida a la de hacía tan solo unos días, cuando su padre le había anunciado su intención de casarla con un desconocido, que con su suerte había resultado ser un estúpido, egocéntrico, creído, sin educación y que lo único que tenía a su favor era lo tremendamente erótico que resultaba, porque sin duda su atractivo físico era lo primero que le había llamado la atención, el resto llegó tras abrir su gran bocota. Intentaba descifrar la conducta y las expresiones de su padre, pero cuando se ponía en plan serio parecía un robot, cero sentimientos, cero emociones, 100 por cien eficacia, no quedaba otra que esperar lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

**"¿De que querías hablar padre?" **comenzó Usagi a entablar conversación.

**"Sabes perfectamente de que es lo que quiero hablar" **le respondió él.

**"Padre se perfectamente que lo que hice esta noche no era propio y que tenía haberme comportado, pero ese idiota no es quien para tratarme como si fuera una prostituta" **se defendió ella antes de que él la acusara por el mismo hecho.

**"Bueno si soy completamente sincero, me ha resultado muy divertido" **esta vez a la declaración de Kenji le acompaño una risa producto del recuerdo de la escena vivida.

Usagi se quedó de piedra por lo dicho por su padre así como por escucharle reírse de la situación.

**"Aun así deberías de haberte contenido por casi hechas a perder el trato" **está vez el tono utilizado no era divertido sino formal.

**"Eso quiere decir…." **Usagi ni tan siquiera se atrevía a terminar la frase.

**"Que aceptó casarse contigo. Aun tenemos que tratar cuando será la boda y otra serie de cosas, pero quería que supieras que le has tirado una copa de caro vino español a tu prometido querida." **

El rostro de la muchacha palidecía por momentos.

**"Estoy algo cansada¿Podría irme a la cama, o tienes que contarme algo más?" **

**"No eso era todo, puedes la cama a descansar" **

Usagi marchó en silencio hasta su dormitorio muy consciente de que esa noche no iba a ser capaz de conciliar el sueño.

Cuando llegó a su oficina, se había encontrado con que Kevin ya estaba allí. Ciertamente no fue algo que le sorprendiera de hecho se lo esperaba, sabía que él tendría múltiples preguntas que hacerles sobre lo que ocurrió la noche anterior, y así fue. Darien contexto una por una a las preguntas de su compañero sin omitir ningún detalle, bueno no sí que omitió uno, que Usagi le tiró una copa de vino encima, sería de nuevo un duro golpe para su orgullo. No pasaron mucho rato hablando porque tampoco es que hubiera mucho que contar, al marcharse de la casa el señor Tsukino que se pondría en contacto con él para poder solucionar la boda, así como el traspaso de los hoteles. Una vez Kevin había salido de su despacho para ocuparse de sus obligaciones, Darien se puso manos a la obra con el trabajo, el cual no era poco, ya que con su escapada a su tierra natal el trabajo se le había ido acumulando hasta límites insospechados. En ello estaba cuando su secretaria le llamó la atención a través del intercomunicador.

**"Señor Shields siento interrumpirle pero su padre está al teléfono quiere hablar con usted" **

**"Pásame la llamada" **contestó él un poco desganado, lo que menos le apetecía en estos momentos era hablar con su padre.

Su secretaria hizo lo ordenado y le pasó la llamada que su padre le estaba haciendo desde Italia.

**"Hola padre¿A que debo el placer de tu llamada?" **

**"¿Es que acaso un padre no puede llamar a su hijo para ver que es de su vida?" **preguntó el hombre bastante ofendido.

**"Ese no es tu estilo" **comentó Darien mientras se acomodaba bien en su sillón giratorio.

**"Llevas razón yo no acostumbro a hacer esas cosas" **

**"Te honra reconocerlo. ¿Entonces por que llamas? Por las horas que son aquí y teniendo en cuenta el cambio horario en Italia tiene que ser bien entrada la madrugada" **

**"Yuna y yo, hemos llegado hoy de nuestro viaje y nos hemos enterado de que has estado aquí muy recientemente, y no he podido evitar el preguntarme si el motivo de tu visita fue alguna de las travesuras de tu hermano" **indicó el progenitor, para así despejar las dudas que le habían estado rondando toda la noche.

**"No, no fui porque Seiya hiciera una de las suyas" **mintió el nuevo cabeza de los Shields, pues para algo se había gastado tanto dinero en arreglar los desperfectos causaos por su hermano y asegurarse de que nadie dijera nada, para luego ir contándolo él. **"En realidad fui porque tenía algo que contaros" **

**"¿Algo que contarnos¿El qué?" **preguntó muy intrigado el padre.

**"Que voy a casarme" **

**"¿Qué vas que? Venga Darien déjate de proteger a tu hermano y di que viniste a solucionarle la papeleta. Esa bromita de que te vas a casar es muy poco creíble" **

**"Pues más vale que te vayas haciendo a la idea porque es cierto, voy a casarme, aun no sé cuando porque tenemos que solucionar ese asunto, pero voy a hacerlo" **avisó Darien en completa seriedad, y aunque la cosa empezó siendo una mentira, acabó contando algo que era cien por cien cierto.

**"Al fin Beryl consiguió lo que quería" **manifestó el hombre un tanto disconforme, ya que la modelo no era para nada de su agrado, le parecía una víbora.

**"Beryl no ha conseguido lo que quería" **respondió su hijo un poco mal humorado, no le gustaba que trataran a su novia como una cualquiera, la mujer tenía sus defectos pero tampoco era para que la trataran tan descortésmente. **"No es con Beryl con quien voy a casarme sino con otra mujer" **

No hace falta decir que esto si que fue una consternación para el señor Shields, de la cual por cierto tardó unos instantes en recuperarse, una vez lo hizo cuestionó a su hijo sobre la identidad de la afortunada.

**"Padre que importa eso, aunque os diga el nombre no vais a saber de quien se trata" **

**"Creo que tengo derecho a conocer el nombre de mi futura nuera digo yo, es lo mínimo que debería de saber para el día de la boda" **

Darien se dio por vencido, su padre llevaba razón, si se suponía que su familia debía de pensar que esa boda era real tendría como mínimo decir el nombre de su futura esposa"

**"Se llama Usagi Tsukino" **

**"¿Japonesa, eh? si ya lo dice el refrán de tal palo tal astilla. Y dime ¿sabe hablar italiano? Si va a formar parte de nuestra familia tiene que saber hablar italiano" **esto ultimo era otra de las razones por las que no le gustaba Beryl, no conocía el idioma, y tampoco había hecho mucho para intentar conocerlo.

**"Italiano, ingles, francés español, japonés. Además ha estado viviendo en Venecia hasta hace bien poco" **

**"Vaya, vaya, creo que esta vez si que has escogido una buena candidata para entrar en la familia, no como esa interesada modelo. ¿Cómo la conociste?" **

**"Su padre y yo teníamos unos negocios que atender" **comentó Darien sin importancia, el asunto le parecía muy poco importante, al contrario que a su padre que estaba fascinado.

Ambos hombres colgaron el teléfono, pero cada uno quedó con sus propios pensamientos. El adulto lleno de consternación y felicidad por la noticia; el joven irritado por los malos comentarios de su progenitor sobre su novia y a la vez nervioso por anunciar su inminente boda de esa manera, casi parecía real.

Las horas que siguieron a la llamada de su padre, estuvieron marcadas por las llamadas de todos sus hermanos. El primero en hacerlo fue Seiya, que al vivir aun junto con sus padres fue de los primeros en enterarse. El joven se había mostrado muy sorprendido y algo defraudado de que su hermano no se lo hubiera contado cuando había estado en Italia junto a él, Darien tuvo que convencerle que la decisión la había tomado tan solo ayer, algo que además era un hecho, y que lo que le dijo a su padre fue para encubrirlo, Seiya se sintió muy agradecido pero a la vez culpable, y no pudo más que darle la enhorabuena a su hermano. Llevándose lo bien que se llevaban los hermanos Shields, no era extraño que nada más conocer la noticia, Seiya y Hotaru llamaran al resto de hermanas, según éstas se fueron enterando fueron llamando a Darien para felicitarlo, eso sí cada una a su manera. Después de Seiya, el muy pronto recién casado recibió la llamada de Setsuna, que había sido informada de manos de la más pequeña de la familia. Setsuna y Darien eran en cierto modo muy parecidos, sin embargo a ella no le costó tanto trabajo encontrar a alguien con el que compartir su vida y con el que además tenía un hijo llamado Daniel que era un completo torbellino. Setsuna, era además quien más conocía a su hermano, tenían la misma madre, habían vivido más tiempo juntos…. sea como sea ella sabía lo mal que lo había pasado él con su primer amor, y había visto bastante entristecida como éste había ido de mujer en mujer, de cama en cama huyendo del compromiso, y ahora saber que había encontrado alguien con quien compartir su vida, para apoyarse y amarse, y que además ese alguien no era Beryl le daba bastante seguridad y alegría, que muy bien se había ocupado de trasmitirle. La tímida Amy también se había decidido llamarle para felicitarse, era bastante raro que ella se lanzara hacerlo, porque muy pocas veces era ella quien empezara la conversación con su hermano mayor, éste le aportaba cierto temor y respeto, cuando él hablaba siempre se mostraba tímida, nunca daba una voz más alta que otra. Bueno en realidad…. Ella siempre era así, no le gustaba sobresalir nunca, siempre en un segundo plano, sin molestar demasiado. Por eso mismo no indagó demasiado en las circunstancias que había llevado a Darien a casarse, tan solo dio su enhorabuena, y contexto a algunas preguntas que su hermano le formulo y colgó. Todo lo contrario a Michelle, ella tenía una seguridad innata fomentada por su clases de ballet y violín, para nada tenía miedo de Darien le decía las cosas siempre tal y como las pensaba, y como su hermano menor disfrutaba exasperando al siempre perfecto hermano mayor, eso sí ella sabía controlarse cosa que no se puede decir de el joven Shields. La llamada de la femina estuvo repleta de preguntas como ¿Cuándo y como se lo propusiste¿Quién es ella¿Cómo la conociste¿Cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo¿Qué pasa con Beryl?¿Como se siente ser el cazador cazado? Y un sin fin de preguntas más, que Darien contestaba o no, como mejor podía porque algunas preguntar realmente fueron duras de contestar, debía ir inventándoselas sobre la marcha, y mantener esas respuestas para las siguientes. Fue realmente estresante. La ultima en llamar fue Hotaru, aunque en Japón era bien entrada la noche, Darien se había mantenido en pie esperando esa llamada, y ella no le falló. La pobre había pasado el día en el instituto esperando a que las horas pasaran para poder ir a casa y llamar a su hermano. Su carácter era una mezcla al de todos su hermanos, por eso se llevaba tan bien con todos ellos, aparte de ser la princesita al ser la mas pequeña. Darien trato en todo momento a su hermana de manera muy cariñosa, la extrañaba, extrañaba a todos sus hermanos, bueno a Seiya no tanto lo había visto hace poco y el muchacho hacía por cuatro, pero a Hotaru era a la que más extrañaba. Le otorgo muchas más respuestas que al resto de su familia, siempre intentando que parecieran lo más reales posibles y que la muchacha pensara que realenté se casaba porque se había enamorado locamente de la hija de un "socio". Por qué romper su joven mantente adolescente de la cruda realidad, mejor que siguiera creyendo en el amor. A él le dolió pero por unos días fue muy, muy feliz.

Su padre se había marchado a trabajar muy temprano y cuando bajó con Hana a desayunar para que ésta se fuera a la escuela ya no estaba. Fue un alivio para ella, lo que menos le apetecía en esos momentos era ver a su padre y también a su futuro marido pero no hacía falta que se preocupara de eso, él no vivía en esa casa. Comió en compañía de su hermana el alimento que la madre de Lita había preparado. Tras despedir a su hermana cuando se iba al colegio, entró al despacho de su padre y tomó el teléfono. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, desahogarse y quien mejor que tu mejor amiga para ello, por esa razón llamó a Rai que enseguida le hizo un hueco y quedaron en el italiano de siempre a la hora de comer. Y así es como las dos habían llegado al Privete del famoso restaurante, a Usagi por suerte esta vez no le había rechazado la entrada, también hoy iba un tanto mejor vestida que la otra vez. Llevaban un rato y ninguna de las dos había sacado a conversación el motivo que las había llevado allí, se habían puesto a hablar de cosas, como el tráfico, peinados e incluso el tiempo, en definitiva trivialidades ya que Usagi no sabía como abordar el tema y Rai no quería atosigarla. Aunque se vio en la obligación de hacerlo cuando vio en su carísimo reloj de Chanell que su novio le había regalado.

**"No quiero que lo tomes mal, Usa pero ya casi me tengo que ir y todavía no me has dicho de que querías hablar. Porque dudo francamente que me hayas llamado para hablar del tiempo" **

**"No, claro que no. es que…. No sé como contártelo" **titubeó la aludida, no sabía si contarle toda la verdad o contarle tan solo una parte. Por un lado si le contaba la verdad se podría desahogar con ella, pero ella le llamaría estúpida por prestarse a ello. Sino lo hacía estaría mintiendo a su mejor amiga, haciendo que creyese que ese matrimonio era real.

**"Sea lo que sea no puede ser grave ni nada fuera de lo común. ¿O me vas a decir que has conocido al hombre de tu vida y te vas a casar con él?" **declaró de broma su mejor amiga, no realmente siendo consciente que había dado en el clavo.

**"Bueno, algo por estilo" **

**"Perdón¿Qué?" **

**"Voy a casarme con Darien Shields, supongo que sabrás quien es ¿No?" **

**"Claro que sé quien es, tendría que ser de otro planeta sino supiera quien es. Lo que no sabía es que salías con él, pensaba que estaba con esa modelo como ¿se llamaba….?" **

**"Beryl O'Donnel"**completó Usagi por ella, y es que había tenido algo de tiempo para informarse de quien era su futuro marido. Quizás ella era de otro planeta como había dicho Rai y por eso no era para nada a lo que se esperaba de ella.

**"Eso, yo creía que salía con ella, y que tú no veías a nadie, o por lo menos eso me dijiste cuando llegaste de Italia ¿Lo conociste allí?" **

**"Rai, yo no te mentí cuando dije que no salía con nadie, de hecho no lo conocí hasta ayer por la noche" **

"¿**Entonces que fue, un flechazo o que? porque no lo entiendo" **

**"La boda no es real, bueno lo es porque vamos a casarnos, pero no porque nos queramos, cuando me case él recibirá la dirección de los hoteles de mi padre y no tendré que sentirme más culpable por no haberme preparado para hacerlo yo mismo" **

Rai no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, su amiga se había vendido al mejor postor y lo decía tan fresca, algo increíble.

**"¿Lo dices en serio? Se casa contigo y se lleva miles de millones a cambio y tú a cambio ¿que consigues?" **

**"Rai¿Tú lo has visto?" **

**"Claro que lo he visto, es guapísimo, todo un latinlover" **

**"Exacto y será todo mío" **Usagi se quedó callada durante un rato como pensando alguna cosa **"¿Crees que será bueno en la cama?" **

**"Tiene pinta, sino no, le faltarían mujeres y la verdad es que todas están más que dispuestas a ir a su cama. ¿Estás segura que es lo que quieres?" **la preocupación de la mujer fue más que evidente en la ultima parte de su declaración.

**"Sí, con esto puedo conseguir que mi padre me aprecie un poco más. Y bueno no siento amor, pero me atrae y no sabes como. En todo momento se comportó como un caballero, quien sabe puede que al final acabe sintiendo algo por él y acabe siendo algo real, le vi bastante potencial para poder enamorarme de él" **Usagi se vio en la obligación de mentir, para que a su amiga se le pasara la preocupación. **"Todavía no hemos decidido la fecha, pero me prometes que me ayudaras, y que vendrás a la boda" **

**"Claro que sí. Además viendo como vistes y suponiendo los invitados que deberán acudir necesitas claramente una ayuda" **bromeó Rai volviendo la situación como lo era antes de la noticia bomba.

Tres días más tarde de a la profética noche, Kenji Tsukino y Darien se encontraban negociando todos los puntos posibles del acuerdo que el más joven había decidido aceptar. Para velar por el interés de ambos empresarios se encontraban presentes sus respectivos abogados, ninguno de los dos se habían esperado estar en esa situación, el del italiano porque no había sabido de la existencia de ese acuerdo hasta el día anterior, el del señor Tsukino porque nunca hubiera pensado que Darien aceptaría. De hecho se quedo de piedra cuando su cliente y buen amigo desde hacía más de tres décadas le había comentado que había acuerdo.

**_"¿Ha aceptado?" _**_preguntó anonadado el abogado _

**_"Exacto, le comenté otra posible opción pero no le agrado demasiado…."_**_le explicó Kenji de manera muy tranquila como sino le importara nada la situación. _

**_"¿Te das cuenta que estás hablando como si tu hija fuera una cosa?"_**_ le recriminó el hombre. _

**_"No es de mi hija de quien estamos hablando, sino de negocios" _**

**_"Claro negocios, pero negocios en los cuales estás ofreciendo a Usagi como si fuera ganado" _**

**_"Te estás equivocando, esto lo estoy haciendo por su bien" _**_se defendió el empresario. _

**_"Sí realmente buscas su bien la dejarías que fuera ella quien eligiera con quien quiere casarse, o si lo quiere hacer porque conociéndola estoy bien seguro que pasa de esos convencionalismo." _**

**_"Tengo una hija rebelde ¿No?" _**_preguntó divertido el señor Tsukino y con cierto aire de orgullo en sus palabras. _

**_"Kenji ¿Por qué lo haces¿Y por que Darien?" _**_preguntó interesado y preocupado el no como abogado sino como amigo. _

**_"Estoy seguro que las dejo es buenas manos"_**

Ya habían negociado las condiciones del traspaso de la dirección de los hoteles, así como el reparto de los beneficios de estos, ya que una parte sería para Darien y la otra para Kenji o en su defecto para Usagi y Hana, tampoco había habido problema en que si algún día alguno miembro o futuro miembro de la familia Tsukino deseaba hacerse cargo de las empresas Darien seguiría siendo el cabeza de la empresa hasta que él renunciara, es decir no podrían quitarle la dirección, pero si podrían formar parte del equipo directivo. En definitiva, no habían tenido problema en lo referente a los negocios en si, pero a lo referente al matrimonio habían surgido ciertos desacuerdos. Darien quería que la ceremonia fuera por lo civil, discreta para que muy poca gente se enterara, Kenji la quería religiosa, con muchos invitados es decir un gran bodorrio.

**"Señor Shields no entiendo su reticencia, aunque intente ocultarlo tarde o temprano los medios se enteraran, les siguen a todas partes. Es absurdo que intente ocultar algo que tarde o temprano todo el mundo va a conocer" **comentó el abogado del señor Tsukino para convencer al italiano.

**"Me temo que en eso llevan razón" **le indicó su abogado.

**"Aun así no pienso a casarme ante los ojos de Dios cuando toda esta historia es completamente falsa. No es que sea un cristiano que cumple con todo al pie de la letra, pero no estoy dispuesto a hacer eso" **Informó Darien mirando directamente a su futuro suegro.

**"Lleváis razón, de hecho estoy seguro que mi hija me hubiera contestado absolutamente" **Darien no pudo evitar hacer una pequeña mueca de desagrado a la mención de su 'prometida' sin embargo fue lo bastante discreta como para pasar desadvertida **"Estoy dispuesto a ceder en la ceremonia religiosa por una civil pero no con los invitados" **

**"No pienso invitar a 500 personas es una exageración, no somos de la familia Real _per amore di Dio!!!!"_**

**"Usagi va a decir lo mismo" **advirtió su amigo y abogado a Kenji.

**"Si por ella fuera no haría falta ni la boda" **protestó el hombre al darse cuenta que iba a tener que ceder.

**"Bueno puede que dentro de lo que cabe puede que encontremos algo en común" **comentó irónico el italiano.

**"La lista la reduciremos, pero la ceremonia se hace aquí en Japón no en Italia, Hana no puede perder escuela por ir a la boda, y sino va ella ni Usagi me lo permitirían." **

Darien recapacitó durante unos minutos el señor Tsukino había cedido en 2 de 3, y cierto era que la presencia de Hana sería necesaria en la boda, ya que con lo poco que había podido ver las dos hijas del señor Tsukino estaban muy unidas. Además su familia no tenía problemas para desplazarse, y en cuanto a Hotaru y sus sobrinos tendrían días de fiesta en un par de semanas, perfectamente se podrían aprovechar y así ninguno de los niños en edad educacional perdería clases.

**"Me parece justo, el enlace se celebrará aquí, dentro de…" **Darien sacó su cartera en busca de un calendario, y después de localizar el día en el que se encontraba y las fiestas de su país, le pasó el calendario al señor Tsukino y continuó **"diecisiete días" **

Kenji estudió el calendario y estuvo por completo de acuerdo. Después eligieron la localización, que sería uno de los hoteles que a partir de diecisiete días pertenecerían a ambos, el resto decidieron dejarlo en manos de un especialista y también de la novia, pues de algo se tendría que encargar ella después de todo era la que contaba con más tiempo de todos los implicados. Eso sí, Darien exigió que la comida fuera tanto Italiana como Japonesa en honor a sus raíces, algo que también podría ser aplicable a la novia¿no?. Kenji se comprometió a revisar la lista de invitados y reducir el número de ellos aunque no podía asegurar cuantos, porque aun quedaban las personas que su hija quería invitar así como las de Darien, pero por lo menos la mitad iban a ser. Firmaron todos los papeles que tuvieron que firmar, haciendo ese acuerdo completamente Legal.

_-El Señor Kenji Tsukino, dueño y director de los Hoteles Moonlight, se compromete a ceder legalmente la dirección del complejo hotelero al Señor Darien Shields. Siendo imposible que ningún otro miembro de la familia Tsukino pueda sustituirle en el cargo a no ser que sea por propia decisión del señor Shields. Con esta cesión, tanto el señor Shields como el señor Tsukino recibirán el cincuenta por ciento de las ganancias respectivamente. A cambio de dicha dirección y sus consiguientes ganancias el Señor Darien Shields se compromete a contraer matrimonio durante al menos un año con la señorita Usagi Tsukino, un matrimonio que tiene que ser legal y real a los ojos de todos. Tras ese año si AMBOS cónyuges están de acuerdo el matrimonio podrá disolverse siempre y cuando no haya ningún descendiente dentro de ese matrimonio. Si esa disolución se produce, el Señor Darien Shields seguirá estando a la cabeza de los hoteles Moonlight y deberá de respetar las condiciones que se hayan acordado en el contrato prematrimonial. De incumplirse algunas de los compromisos convenidos este acuerdo queda legalmente anulado.-_

Pd: No estudio Derecho sino Psicología, y no tengo ni idea ni de contratos, ni de leyes ni de nada por el estilo. Asíq si hay alguna abogada (tb abogado) o que vaya a serlo no me vayan a castigar por este supuesto acuerdo, que lo he hecho con la mejor intención y para que se conozcan cuales son las bases en las que se va a sustentar la historia. Sin más me despido y gracias por leer este capitulo. Mata NEEEEEEEEE!!!


	5. Capitulo 5

_¿Hola? Tengo que decir que siento mucho la tardanza del capitulo pero es no doy más de si, que le voy hacer, tengo pluriestudio y cuando llego a casa estoy para meterme en la cama más que para pensar que voy a escribir; pero no voy a dejar de escribir este fic así que no os preocupeis, que algún día podreis leer el final, jajaja. Bueno quiero agradeceros a todas vuestros reviews, los cuales por cierto no borro entre otras cosas porque creo que tampoco se puede hacer, pero bueno como cada cual puede opinar lo que quiera, bueno que voy a ir por partes. Alice Pastén gracias por avisar lo de la nueva plagiadora, pero a mi ya me ha plagiado una tal eternasoledad185 que tambien tiene publicado un fic en esta web, aunque la muy simpatica lo ha hecho en otra web y sin permiso, me lo comento lovemamoru, muchas gracias amiga por avisar. Ahhhh, a las lectoras abogadas, Isabel y Pinky muchas gracias por contestar a mi postdata, ya suponía yo que lo de obligar a casarse a alguien no era muy legal, pero como bien habeis dicho me viene bien para la historia. Jaz021, Conchis, Salyluna, TrisChiba, Neoreina-sailormoon, nataliamoonlight, Starligt, KIRA MOON y Seika Lerki, agradezco vuestras opiniones, por cortas que sean y espero que este capi sea también de vuestro agrado. No sé si me dejo nada más (??????), creo que no, asíque corto la parrafada y os dejo leer, eso si no voy a decir cuando pondré el otro porque no lo sé, cuando pueda pues lo escribiré baiiiiiiiii._

Kenji Tsukino se las había apañado para organizar una 'pequeña' fiesta en su 'humilde' hogar justo dos días antes de la boda de su hija. El motivo no era otro que celebrar la nueva posición de Darien frente los hoteles Moonlight, y porque no también celebrar su entrada en la familia. Mucha gente estaba invitada, desde compañeros empresarios, abogados…. Incluso algún político que otro, como el novio y el padre de Rai por ejemplo, tampoco se olvidaron de los amigos y como no la familia de Darien al completo, con madrastra y cuñado incluido. Estos junto a Darien habían sido de los primeros en llegar a la mansión de la familia Tsukino, estaban deseosos de poder conocer a Usagi, y es que hasta el momento no habían tenido la oportunidad de ver su aspecto y mucho menos hablar con ella, apenas llevaban un día en Japón y al parecer la novia tenía bastantes cosas que hacer. La historia de esa inminente boda aun les parecía algo irreal, como uno de esos sueños de los cuales te despiertas sin saber muy bien si era real o simplemente algo onírico, pero esa noche al fin conocerían al próximo miembro de la familia Shields. Un encuentro que la mismísima Usagi había intentado evitar, no acudiendo a la fiesta, pero se vio obligada a asistir¿qué imagen daría si no acudía a la gran noche de su prometido?. Sí algo era importante en el mundo del lujo, las mansiones, burbujas y joyas, era el de aparentar, aparentar ser feliz, estar enamorado, estar agradecido… aun cuando ninguna de esas cosas fueran ciertas. Toda la familia Shields estaban perfectamente ataviados, sobre todo el homenajeado, que vestía un traje negro de Armani, acompañado con una camisa blanca del mismo diseñador y una corbata color carmesí, como siempre perfecto. Mientras que sus hermanos y su padre estaban deseosos de poder ver a su prometida, el rezaba con la esperanza de no pasar mucho tiempo con ella, sin duda entendible después de lo que ocurrió en su primer y único encuentro. Si había llegado pronto a la mansión se debía más a una cuestión de educación y de buen gusto, más que a un deseo suyo. Kenji no dudo en recibir a su futuro yerno tan pronto le anunciaran la llegada.

**"Vaya no esperaba que llegaran tan pronto" **comentó el señor Tsukino, mientras bajaba las escaleras que separaban la planta baja de la planta superior, a la vez que miraba su reloj de pulsera para dar así más efecto a su declaración.

**"Me pareció que lo más adecuado sería que yo también recibiera a los invitados¿No cree?" **le replicó Darien mostrándose completamente neutro, algo bastante característico en él.

**"Cierto, supongo que tus acompañantes son familiares…." **

**"Sí, yo soy el padre del_ ragazzo_, Daniel Shields"** le saludó el patriarca de la familia

**"Encantado, yo soy Kenji Tsukino el padre de su futura nuera" **

**"Hablando de ella¿donde está mi futura cuñada? Porque aquí mucho hablar de ella pero estoy empezando a pensar que no existe" **bromeó Seiya.

**"No tardará en bajar" **le comentó el padre de la joven.

El señor Shields iba a seguir charlando pero se vio interrumpido por unos cuantos tirones en los pantalones de su elegante traje. **"Abuelo, tío Darien es demasiado grande para ser un _Ragazzo_"** comentó en italiano el hijo de Setsuna que tan solo tenía 5 añitos.

El comentario se ganó una sonrisa por parte del abuelo, que le comentó que Darien siempre sería su niño incluso aunque tuviera pelo blanco y llevara bastón. Kenji al ver al niño les ofreció la oportunidad de dejar al niño en compañía de Hana, así todos ellos podrían estar tranquilos en la fiesta y el pequeño en vez de aburrirse, podría jugar con alguien de su edad. Setsuna le agradeció el gesto y el niño aceptó el irse a jugar antes de quedarse con tanta gente mayor. El señor Tsukino llamó a Luna para que llevara al niño a la habitación de Hanna. Cuando llegó a la habitación de la niña se encontró con que ella no estaba sola, sino que también Usagi se encontraba con ella. Un hubiera resultado ningún problema sino fuera porque aun seguía sin arreglar.

**"Usagi Tsukino¿Se puede saber que haces todavía con esas pintas? Tu prometido y su familia acaban de llegar, y los invitados estarán apunto de hacerlo y tú aun estás en pijama" **le regañó la criada

**"¿Qué hora es?" **preguntó la joven tan entretenida había estado jugando y haciendo manualidades con Hana que se le pasó el tiempo volando.

**"Hora de dejar los juegos y arreglarse" **comentó la mujer mientras la empujaba fuera de la habitación de la niña.

Usagi ofreció un poco de resistencia, lo que menos quería era asistir a la fiesta y aun menos ver a su "querido prometido" al que de manera oficial odiaba. Sin mucho más que hacer marchó a su habitación para prepararse para el acontecimiento. Se dio una ducha rápida al igual que hacía todo los días. Al salir se sentó en el tocador que había en su cuarto y aplicó un poco de gel fijador sobre sus cabellos para fijar las ondulaciones que se formaban de manera natural. Tras secarlo lo mejor posible, se recogió los mechones más próximos a la cara, los cardarlos un poco, se los sujetó en la parte trasera de la cabeza, pero dejándolo un poco hueco y levantado, lo que le daba a ese sencillo peinado un toque glamoroso de los años 50. Abrió uno de los cajones del tocador, y sacó un poco de maquillaje, tan solo sombras marrones, unos polvos para dar luminosidad a su rostro, colorete y una macara de pestañas transparente, no necesitaba de nada más según ella. Una vez completamente maquillada y peinada, marchó a su armario en busca del traje que había comprado para la ocasión, una tarea que no le había resultado nada fácil. Acorralada como se encontraba no le quedo otra que tener que ir en busca de un vestido adecuado para la ocasión, ninguno de sus vaqueros, faldas de paño y demás ropa que ocupaba su armario servían para tal cometido. Rai la había ayudado o eso se suponía, porque cada vez que ésta le enseñaba un bonito diseño, Usagi siempre lo rechazaba esgrimiendo que era demasiado ceñido, demasiado escotado, demasiado caro, demasiado corto, siempre era demasiado. Tras varias horas mirando vestidos, por fin lograron encontrar un vestido que les agradó a ambas. Se trataba de un vestido de gasa en dos colores rosa y un color similar a la piel del melocotón, el escote se aferraba bien a su pecho, ya que este tenía un poco de forma de copa, al igual que la de los bikinis, justo en el centro había un pequeño adorno confeccionado con piedrecillas que se unían para formar un especie de cordón que aunque parecía que se ataba en el cuello, en realidad se unía a la espalda en forma de tirantes. La gasa rosa formaba el pecho y la falda inferior, mientras que la de color melocotón, ejercía la función de segunda capa, naciendo desde debajo del pecho, de forma escalonada, dejando una abertura triangular en la parte frontal que permitía ver la gasa rosada, mientras que ocupaba toda la zona de la espalda, acabando en forma de cola. A simple vista era bastante sencillo, pero sin duda era muy hermoso, que lucia de maravilla en el cuerpo de Usagi. La mejor parte era que además no era del todo caro y permitió que su compradora durmiera tranquila. Sacó el vestido de la bolsa en el cual se encontraba para evitar manchas y demás percances, tras ponérselo se calzó unos zapatos color crema que ya tenía de otra ocasión. En menos de 45 minutos, se había duchado, peinado, maquillado y vestido, pero no se había mentalizado aun para acudir a la fiesta.

Darien y Kenji al contrario que Usagi no tenían que mentalizarse para asistir a tales acontecimientos, sin ningún problema se relacionaban con cada uno de los invitados que habían ido llegando. Ciertamente todos los presentes estaban muy acostumbrados a ello, y la mayoría ya se conocían por lo que entablar conversación los unos con los otros no era una tarea difícil, además las copas de Champán, que los camareros contratados para la fiesta servían, ayudaba a facilitar la tarea a los más recatados. La velada había empezado de lo más animada, las botellas de Champán habían sido abiertas, los entremeses servidos, y una banda de Jazz se encargaba de poner el fondo musical. Pese a todo faltaba algo, o mejor dicho alguien, aunque todos los invitados estaban disfrutando, todos ellos querían ver a la futura señora Shields. Kenji se las había ingeniado para disculpar la tardanza de su hija, y constantemente aseguraba que enseguida bajaría, el único que parecía estar encantado con la ausencia de Usagi era su propio prometido, que iba de aquí para allá hablando con los invitados, y eludiendo el tema de su inminente boda. Ya habían pasado dos horas desde el comienzo de la fiesta y la primogénita del señor Tsukino aun no había dado muestras de su asistencia, y la paciencia de su padre estaba comenzando a perderse.

**"Si quiere señor Tsukino puede ir a ver que es lo que la está retrasando" **se ofreció Rai, que tras años de amistad conocía lo suficientemente a su amiga, como para saber que ya estaba arreglada y que le deba miedo presentarse sola.

Kenji miró a la amiga de su hija con una sonrisa de agradecimiento **"Sino te importa…." **

No hizo falta que el señor Tsukino terminara la frase, ni que Rai fuera en busca Usagi, porque ella misma había hecho acto de presencia por si sola, provocando que todos se volvieran para mirarla. La pobre estaba como un flan, las piernas le temblaba, el corazón latía a más velocidad de lo normal, las palmas de sus manos sudaban, y en su cabeza podía distinguir los diferentes susurros de los presentes. Con la mirada buscó rápidamente a alguien conocido, daba igual que fuera su padre, Rai, incluso el idiota de su prometido, solo necesitaba alguien al cual dirigirse para no quedarse ahí parada. Lo que ella no contaba era que eso pasara al revés. Darien se había quedado sorprendido al ver la llegada de la joven, iba guapa, muy guapa eso era algo que ni él mismo podía negarlo, quizás porque sino hubiera sido linchado por toda la sala. Al verla allí sola, con ojitos de cervatillo abandonado se sintió en la obligación de acudir a su rescate, se disculpó con sus amigos y las esposas de estos y fue al encuentro de su prometida. Usagi no se dio cuenta de esto hasta que sintió como un par de brazos la rodeaban por la cintura, y un fuerte torso se pegaba a su espalda. Sus piernas temblaron aun más si cabe, y en cualquier momento alguna de ellas cedería para dársela de cruce contra el suelo. Su cabeza se volvió para comprobar a quien pertenecían esos brazos que se aferraron a ella con tanta naturalidad y confianza. Decir que se quedó de piedra el encontrarse con Darien sería decir poco, Usagi nunca esperó que él fuera capaz de realizar ese acto, quizás porque lo veía demasiado intimo, o porque lo veía tan egocéntrico y altivo como para realizar un acto de ¿Cuál sería la palabra…. Afecto? Sea como fuere él lo había hecho, y además en presencia de decenas de invitados con lo que el impacto era aun mayor. Darien por su parte era consciente del desconcierto de Usagi, así de cómo su tremendo nerviosismo, su idea inicial había sido un poco menos posesiva, pero tras sentirla temblar, sus brazos parecieron reaccionar como acto reflejo, una vez hecho no había vuelta atrás. Bajo la mirada de todos bajó su rostro hasta el cuello de la joven, donde deposito un corto beso, provocando el suspiro y celo de muchas de las invitadas solteras. Al levantar la vista se encontró con los ojos de su prometida, estaban abiertos como platos, y reflejaban una gran sorpresa aparte de la vergüenza que revelaban sus mejillas teñidas de rojo. Darien sonreía por dentro, porque su cara seguía permaneciendo impasible, sin ni siquiera quererlo había encontrado su venganza por haberle tirado la copa de vino. Volvió a bajar su cabeza, aunque esta vez sus labios quedaron casi pegados al oído derecho de la joven, y con la voz más sensual que sabía poner susurro.** "Llegas muy tarde" **para dar mayor efecto, mordisqueo ligeramente el lóbulo de su diminuta oreja. Usagi no pudo evitar estremecerse, y esta vez la sonrisa apareció en el rostro del italiano.

**"Será mejor que vayamos con tú padre" **dijo él triunfante. Y los dos marcharon hacía el grupo donde se encontraba el señor Tsukino.

Kenji había sido testigo de la escena, al igual que el resto de invitados, sonreía ampliamente, esos dos hacían una buena pareja y aunque ahora se odiaban, no tardarían mucho en sentirse atraídos el uno por el otro, en definitiva su rebuscado plan tenía muchos puntos para ser un completo éxito. Daniel tampoco podía evitar su sonrisa, a simple vista el gusto de su hijo había cambiado considerablemente, el aspecto natural y sencillo de Usagi le había encandilado; y que decir de ese acto de afecto espontáneo que su hijo había realizado…. Sin duda ese matrimonio contaba con su aprobación o al menos de momento. Por su parte Rai no creía lo que estaba viendo, pese a que había aceptado la versión de Usagi de que no le importaba casarse con Darien porque se sentía atraída por él, no se la había terminado de creer del todo, pero tras lo que acababa de ver no sabía que pensar….

**"Siento el retraso" **se disculpó Usagi al llegar donde se encontraban ellos, junto a la mujer del señor Shields, así como Tomoya el amigo y abogado de su padre.

**"No tienes porque hija, la espera mereció la pena" **le respondió su padre, Usagi poco acostumbrada a los halagos de su padre, no supo que decir, así que sonrió tras que se le tiñeron de nuevo las mejillas de rojo.

**"Ahora entiendo porque mi hijo ha decidido dejar la soltería" **bromeó el señor Shields.

**"Hija permíteme que te presente al señor Daniel Shields y a su esposa Etsuko" **comentó Kenji.

**"Es decir tus suegros" **apuntilló el señor Shields

**"Daniel, no seas tan brusco que vas a asustar a la pobre chiquilla" **le regañó su esposa.

**"Sino lo ha hecho ya mi hijo con su cara de yeso dudo que yo pueda" **volvió a bromear el italiano.

Usagi pudo sentir como Darien se iba tensando a medida que su padre iba hablando, ya que este todavía no había soltado su amarre. Pero poco le importaba lo que su futuro esposo pudiera sentir.

**"Es un placer conocerles señores Shields" **respondió ella con la más absoluta educación.

**"El placer es nuestro, ya empezábamos a creer que no existías, pero por lo visto mi hijo no quería que te conociéramos para que no salieras huyendo en vista de que no te quita mano de encima" **

Tras escuchar a su padre Darien fue consciente que aun tenía a Usagi entre sus brazos, y la soltó rápidamente.

**"Es toda vuestra" **

**"Daniel ya has hecho enfadar a tu hijo" **le volvió a recriminar Etsuko.

**"Bajjjjj, que beba agua" **

Usagi no pudo evitarlo y se echó a reír.

Ajenos a los adultos Hana y el sobrino de Darien, Touya, jugaban como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Al principio cuando Luna se había ido se habían encontrados muy incómodos, sin saber de que hablar o que hacer. Hana optó por seguir haciendo un origami que Usagi le había enseñado, mientras que Touya miraba con interés lo que ella hacía. Gracias a eso los dos habían empezado a entablar amistad, Hana ejercia de maestra experta en el arte de la papiroflexia, mientras que Touya atendía con completo interés, porque aunque en Japón era muy común hacer figuritas de papel, en Italia esas cosas no se estilaban. Aprendió a hacer un conejo, una rana, un panda, el clásico barquito y sombrerito, un corazón e incluso un fantasma.

**"Nooooooo, así no se hace"** le corrigió la Hana a Touya al hacer un doblez que no debía.

**"Oye no hace falta que chilles, no estoy sordo" **protestó él.

**"Es que lo estás haciendo mal" **

**"Es que es la primera vez que lo hago, claro que no se hacerlo" **

Al no saber como continuar con la discusión Hana hizo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza, sacarle la lengua.

Al principio de la velada Usagi había conseguido mantenerse a salvo de toda gente indiscreta, gracias a sus suegros, a su padre y a su amiga Rai. Pero lo bueno no dura eternamente, y pronto se empezaron a acercar a ella un montón de gente interesada en hablar con ella. Pero sin duda lo peor fue cuando todos los hermanos de Darien la tomaron por banda y no la soltaban. Los cinco hermanos querían conocer hasta el ultimo detalle sobre la vida de su futura cuñada, edad, estudios, trabajo, exnovios…..

Poco a poco los nervios de tratar con ellos se fueron disipando, comenzado a sentirse cómoda con ellos hablando de cualquier tontería que venía al caso, como por ejemplo alguna de las fechorías que Seiya había cometido no muy recientemente o algún percance que la tímida de Amy había sufrido en el laboratorio. Hablar de Darien era algo inevitable, después de todo ellos eran sus hermanos.

**"Tengo que decir que por primera vez tengo que felicitar a Darien todo poderoso" **bromeo Michelle.

**"¿Cómo dices?" **preguntó Usagi un poco fuera de juego.

**"Hasta el día de hoy todas las novias de Darien han sido unas brujas que lo único que querían de él era el dinero o el sexo" **explicó la más joven de la familia.

**"Hotaru" **le regañó Setsuna.

**"Venga Setsuna sabes que es lo que digo es cierto, aquí y en la Conchinchina. Y soy lo suficientemente adulta para saberlo" **

**"Una abuela" **ironizó Seiya, que se ganó un puñetazo en el brazo por parte de la adolescente. **"Ehhhhhhhh" **

**"No tenéis mucho aprecio a las novias de vuestro hermano por lo que veo" **comentó Usagi intentando contener la risa.

**"Que va, son todas unas trepas, sobre todo tu antecesora" **explicó Michelle

**"¿Mi antecesora?" **Cuestionó Usagi pues no sabía a quien se referían.

**"Beryl O'Donnel, la modelo. ¿No me digas que no sabes que era la novia de Darien?" **respondió Amy.

**"La verdad es que no soy asidua a la prensa rosa o del cotilleo" **

**"¿Y Darien no te ha dicho nada?" **inquirió el único varón presente

**"Prefiero obviar el historial amatorio de mi prometido. El pasado es el pasado, lo que importa es el presente." **

**"Y el presente es mucho mejor que el pasado sin duda. Aunque hay que reconocer que Beryl estaba de toma pan y moja" **

De nuevo Seiya se ganó un puñetazo, pero en esta ocasión de todas sus hermanas.

**"¿Qué os hace pensar que yo no soy como las demás?" **preguntó Usagi con curiosiad

**"Bueno está claro que no vas detrás de su dinero" **comenzó a explicar Setsuna **"Después de todo eres una de las herederas del imperio Tsukino, por lo que tu cuenta corriente tiene que estar igual de saneada que la de Darien, así que podemos descartar que seas una caza fortunas. Y en cuanto a lo del sexo…. si fuera eso lo que más te atrajo de él no es algo que podamos recriminarte, porque a nadie le amarga un dulce" **

**"¿Setsuna?" **Ninguno de sus hermanos s e esperaba ese comentario de ella, siempre tan seria y tan comedida.

**"¿Queee? Yo también soy humana. Pero a lo que iba, que si lo único que te atrae de Darien es que es bueno en la cama, no creo que te casaras con él, porque para tener buenos revolcones no te hace falta casarte. Así que damos por hecho que hay algo de Darien que tú ves y las otras no" **

Usagi no sabía muy bien que decir, por suerte para ella los miembros de la familia Shields tenían bastantes ganas de hablar.

**"Darien es una persona muy especial pero muy pocas personas saben verlo, la mayoría solo ve a un hombre serio y frío, pero es solo una fachada. Cuando lo conoces es un hombre maravilloso, que ha tenido que ver pasar una madrastra tras otra, al que han engañado incluso le han hecho sufrir" **esta vez fue Michelle quien hablo, se la notaba orgullosa de su hermano, y a la vez que le quería mucho.

**"Sí, Darien es una estupenda persona. Siempre que lo necesitas está ahí, apoyándonos y ayudando siempre que esté en su mano. Sino fuera por él puede que no tuviéramos contacto entre nosotros" **Comentó Amy con el mismo tono amoroso y de orgullo que sus otras dos hermanas.

**"¿Recordáis el día que apareció con el tatuaje en su espalda? _Dio_ creí que papà lo iba a desheredar" **recordó Seiya.

**"¿Por qué?" **

**"Fue hace ya unos años, antes de que Setsuna tuviera a Touya" **

**"Fue antes de mi boda, así que hace unos siete años" **indicó la aludida.

**"Pues eso, siete años. Darien como siempre me había ayudado a salir de una de las mías" **

**"Para variar…" **comentó Michelle un tanto aburrida de las tonterías de su hermano pequeño.

**"El caso es que papá se enfadó con él porque me había dicho que lo solucionara yo solo, y él acabó metiéndose por medio. Empezaron a discutir, y el caso que mi padre acabó diciendo que mientras viviera bajo su techo, viviría bajos sus normas. Darien enfadado salió de casa y al volver vino con un dragón enorme tatuado en la espalda. Bueno supongo que lo habrás visto" **

**"Sí claro" **contestó un poco perdida pues estaba imaginando el tatuaje que Darien tenía dibujado en la piel de su espalda.

"**Cuando papá lo vio por casi le dio un infarto" **indicó Hotaru

**"Si me disculpáis necesito ir al baño" **se excusó su futura cuñada.

Todos los hermanos Shields la permitieron irse. Lo que realmente necesitaba Usagi no era ir al baño, sino salir de la fiesta. Se sentía agobiada y sometida a examen, como si todos quisieran comprobar si era la hija perfecta, la heredera perfecta o la esposa perfecta, y ella no era ninguna de las tres cosas. La charla con los hermanos de su Darien había estado bien, hasta que comenzaron a alabarla y otorgarle meritos que realmente no poseía, no lo amaba, apenas lo conocía, y lo poco que lo hacía lo odiaba. Era más que necesario dejar de hablar con ellos. Subió las escalaras que le llevaban a la planta donde se encontraban los dormitorios, sintió unas ganas enormes de entrar en su habitación y no salir hasta el día siguiente, pero al pasar por la habitación de Hana, decidió comprobar como estaba ella y el niño que había llevado Luna y que ni siquiera sabía de quien se trataba. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con los dos niños durmiendo sobre la cama, con la cabeza en lo pies, y los pies sobre la almohada. Se habían quedado dormidos viendo una película, la cual llevaba un rato acabada y lo único que se veía en la pantalla era un fondo azul oscuro. Usagi fue hasta el armario y sacó una colcha para evitar que los niños cogieran frió. Colocó la colcha sobre ellos con el máximo cuidado para no despertarlos.

**"Parece que mi sobrino no ha tenido problemas para congeniar con tu hermana" **comentó Darien desde el marco de la puerta donde estaba apoyado. Hacia rato que Kenji había hecho publico que él se encargaría de dirigir los hoteles Moonlight, desde el anunció hasta ese momento había estado recibiendo las felicitaciones de todos lo invitados. Una de esas veces vio como sus hermanos se acercaban a Usagi, y desde ese momento no le había quitado ojo, le hubiera gustado saber de que estaban hablando. Por eso cuando vio como la joven se marchaba sola, se disculpo con sus acompañantes y se dispuso a seguirla.

**"¿Es tu sobrino?" **

**"Sí, es el hijo de Setsuna, se llama Touya" **

**"Lo sé me lo ha dicho ella" **comentó Usagi mientras apagaba la tv.

**"He visto que te llevabas muy bien con mis hermanos…." **Comentó él mientras veía como ella cerraba las cortinas y adecuaba la habitación para que los niños siguierán durmiendo.

**"Son muy agradables, algo que no puedo decir de ti" **

**"Estoy seguro que eso no es algo que mis hermanos te hayan dicho" **

Usagi pasó por su lado ya que iba a salir de la habitación.

**"Ohhhhh no, eso es algo que me he dado cuenta yo sola, tras que me llamaras puta" **

Darien la tomó de la muñeca y la giró para que le hiciera frente.

**"No tengo ni idea de cómo lo has hecho, pero mi familia está encantada contigo. Quiero que una cosa te quede bien clara, este matrimonio es una farsa así que no te encariñes con ellos, porque cuando pueda daré punto final a nuestra unión" **

**"No tenía la intención de hacerlo pero aun así gracias por la advertencia señor ogro" **Usagi consiguió liberarse de la sujeción del italiano y se marchó a su dormitorio.

**"No vemos en la boda" **comentó Darien antes de que ella cerrara la puerta de la habitación.

_Lo sé, es corto,__ tiene poca chicha, es decir no es muy buen capitulo (no tenia ni idea de por donde escribirlo) pero era necesario para la historia. El próximo Capitulo os gustará más porque será la BODA, no vemos. MATTA NE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	6. Capitulo 6

El jornada que persiguió a la recepción organizada por el señor Tsukino, estuvo especialmente marcado por los últimos preparativos de la boda. Dado a que tanto Kenji como Darien tenían bastantes asuntos que solucionar, le había tocado a Usagi acarrear con todo. Gracias a los Kamis (dioses) las hermanas del italiano eran bastante más caritativas y buenas que él, y se habían presentado en el lugar de la ceremonia para poder ayudar en algo. La futura novia se lo agradeció con gusto, porque no hay nada peor que trabajar en algo que no te gusta, y eso pasaba aquí, a Usagi no le gustaba esa boda y por consiguiente tampoco los preparativos, con la ayuda de las mujeres Shields todo había sido más entretenido. Rai apareció unas horas más tarde con una de las cosas más importantes de una boda, el vestido de novia, al cual en el último momento hubo que hacerle ciertos retoques, Usagi había perdido algo de peso y eso se notaba en el vestido. Cuando había llegado a casa lo que menos le apetecía a la protagonista del enlace era pasar más tiempo despierta, sin cenar y sin tan siquiera cambiarse de ropa se metió en la cama y se quedó dormida en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Y vaya que si el sueño era profundo que ni tan siquiera se enteró cuando la pequeña Hana se metió en la cama junto a ella. Al llegar del trabajo, Kenji subió hasta la habitación de Usagi con la intención de…. no sabía muy bien con cual intención había subido, puede que para preguntarle si todo estaba listo, que tal se encontraba, para avisarla para cenar o puede que para pasar simplemente más tiempo con ella. Pero al verla allí durmiendo tan tranquila junto a la más pequeña de la familia, su corazón se enterneció. Se sentía bastante culpable por incitar a su hija a un matrimonio sin amor y mientras bajaba dispuesto a cenar se vio en la obligación de repetirse una y otra vez _"lo haces por su bien" _

Mientras que su prometida dormía, Darien disfrutaba de su última cena como soltero junto a su familia y con sus dos mejores amigos Kevin y Motoki. El primero era amigo suyo desde la universidad, los dos estudiaron juntos y ahora compartían trabajo. El segundo por su parte era quien más tiempo llevaba conociendo a Darien, habían ido juntos a la escuela infantil, y a parte de la primaria (los dos primeros cursos) para luego volver a coincidir en el instituto, pese haber estado separados bastantes años si habían permanecido en contacto y de vez en cuando se visitaban. Cuando eran jóvenes se les conocían bajo el nombre de los tres terribles, eso fue hasta que Kevin y Motoki conocieron a sus actuales esposas y decidieron sus títulos, algo que ahora le tocaba a tercer y último terrible. Pese a que con la cena Darien buscaba olvidarse de su inminente enlace matrimonial, no pudo hacerlo, su familia estaba encantada con Usagi y nada más que hacían hablar de ella y criticar a cada una de las mujeres que habían pasado por su vida. Como pudo aguantó el chaparrón, se suponía que amaba a su prometida y no quería que nadie conociera la verdad aparte de Kevin.

A la mañana siguiente Usagi se despertó con un maravilloso desayuno servido en una mesa supletoria no muy lejos de su cama. Desde donde ella estaba podía oler el riquísimo té árabe que tanto le encantaba (una mezcla de té negro con pimienta roja, chocolate y pétalos de rosa), también podía ver una gran copa de zumo de naranja suponía pues el liquido que contenía era de ese mismo color, y por ultimo estaba el alimento sólido que no podía ver que era ya que estaba oculto tras una tapadera, lo más seguro para conservar el calor. Muerta de curiosidad, y porque no decirlo también de hambre, la fémina salio de la cama, al llegar a la mesa lo primero que hizo fue descubrir que había bajo la tapadera de metal. Su alegría no podía ser mayor al descubrir que le habían servido Crêps con chocolate y naranja su perdición, parecía que alguien estaba hoy dispuesto a agradarla, y ella no iba a quejarse por ello. Se sentó a la mesa para disfrutar de su tan sorpresivo y agradable desayuno.

Justamente acaba de terminar el último sorbo de té, cuando Luna apareció con un buen número de toallas entre sus brazos. Esta al verla desierta, le regaló una sonrisa.

**"Buenos días, ya veo que has visto el desayuno que Lita a cocinado expresamente para ti" **

**"Buenos días Luna. Si que lo he visto y también lo he comido, no he probado nada más divino en mi vida. Tengo que ir agradecérselo a Lita" **comentó Usagi muy dispuesta a ir en ese mismo momento a ver a su amiga y felicitarla por ser tan buenísima cocinera.

**"Pero eso tendrá que esperar. Ya son las diez de la mañana y dentro de dos horas y media tienes que ser una novia completamente vestida, peinada y maquillada. Así que es mejor que te vayas bañando mientras que yo preparo todas tus cosas" **

La burbuja en la que Usagi se había despertado se explotó (pufffffff) haciéndola volver a la realidad. Por unos momentos se olvido que ese era el día de su boda, ahora entendía el porque del desayuno especial. Fue una suerte que Luna marchara para el baño y no vio su cara de desagrado, sino hubiera percibido que algo raro pasaba. Que novia felizmente enamorada pone caras feas al recordarle que se casaba dentro de muy pocas horas???? Ninguna.

Darien por su parte no tuvo el placer de Usagi de despertar en una hermosa burbuja donde todo era maravilloso y servían tu desayuno preferido. El por el contrario tuvo que soportar los chistes mañaneros de su hermano y la histeria colectiva de sus hermanas sobre las bodas. Su apartamento parecía un campo de refugiados, con tan solo dos habitaciones y eso sí un gran salón habían pasado la noche todos los miembros soleteros de la familia Shields. Ahora Darien se maldecía y se preguntaba porque demonios había aceptado a que se quedaran en su casa…. Nada más salir lo primero que escucho fue la palabra Boda, estaba claro que el destino, dios, Buda o quien quiera que sea que rige nuestras vidas lo odiaba.

**"Buenos días" **gruñó mientras se acercaba a la cafetera para servirse una taza de esa bebida negra y amargosa que tanto le gustaba.

**"Buenos días hermanito, menudas pintas parece que te peleaste esta noche con la almohada o es que estabas más entretenido soñando con lo que le vas a hacer a tu atractiva esposa esta noche cuando estéis a solas" **comentó su hermano en tono guasón mientras dejaba los cacharros en el lavaplatos.

**"Muy gracioso Seiya"** al llegar a la cafetera comprobó que estaba completamente vacía **"¿Pero que co….?" **

**"Ahhh, eso es lo que te quería decir yo, el café se ha acabado, me bebí yo el ultimo." **

**"Genial" **protestó Darien que sin su taza de café no era persona.

El agua de la bañera estaba estupenda, Luna era una artista a la hora de preparar el baño. Siempre conseguía la temperatura justa, la cantidad justa de espuma y también de aroma. Las velas, la espuma y el olor a vainilla hacían que Usagi se sintiera sugerente, sexy…. Lastima que no tuviera a nadie para aprovechar esa sensación, porque si había algo que tenía claro era que ni loca le mostraría este lado a su 'querido maridito'. Las velas se estaban empezando a gastar y sus manos parecían pasas, pero se sentía taaaaan bien, que no quería salir de allí. No parecían tener esa misma idea el resto de personas de la casa, de improviso la pequeña Hana entró en el baño provocando que Usagi diera un salto dentro del agua y ésta rebosara un poco por la bañera.

**"_Ane(hermana mayor) _mira que guapa estoy**" reclamó la pequeña mientras se daba la vuelta para que Usagi pudiera verla completamente vestida con su vestido nuevo.

**"Estás guapísima" **le respondió la adulta con una sonrisa.

Y era cierto, la niña estaba preciosa con su vestido amarillito claro (digamos entre el beige y el amarillo, uno clarito como el de los bebes) y su azabache melena recogida y adornada con pequeños bucles conseguidos a base de tenacillas.

**"Sí, eso es porque no compramos ese horrible vestido que le gustaba a Rai" **comentó con desagrado al recordar dicho vestido.

Usagi tuvo que reírse, Hana llevaba razón respecto a ese vestido. Si había sido complicado llegar a un entendimiento con su amiga con respecto al vestido de la fiesta de hacía unos días, hacerlo con los de la boda había sido el Apocalipsis. Rai se había emocionado y había empezado a elegir vestido de todas clases y colores. Hana había obedecido y se había probado los vestidos que la amiga de su hermana le ofrecía sin ninguna discusión. Por su parte Usagi había optado por mantenerse en silencio pues tenía miedo de su amiga, las compras transformaban a Rai por completo, una especie de Dr. Jecyll y Mr. Hyde. Sin embargo todo acabó cuando Hana se negó a probarse uno de los vestidos.

("**No pienso probarme ese vestido, es rosa" **

**"Lo tenemos en otros colores" **comentó la dependienta

**"Me da igual no me gusta" **

**"Pero será como si fueras una princesa" **la animó Rai

**"No es Halloween y no tengo porque ir disfrazada" **

**"Rai, Hana lleva razón ese vestido es…. Excesivo" **apuntilló Usagi que había decidido dar su apoyo a la pequeña.

**"Pero señora este es la ultima moda en vestidos de pajes" **indicó de nuevo la dependienta.

**"Y me parece estupendo, pero no quiero que la niña parezca un empalagoso pastel de fresa") **

El vestido parecía más como bien había dicho la pequeña un disfraz para Halloween que un vestido para salir. Estaba lleno de lazos y brocados, así como de ese tul propio de los vestidos de Ballet, todo ello confeccionado en rosa, color que por cierto Hana odiaba y al cual juraba hacer el boicot algún día. Un vestido en opinión de las dos era muy cursi. Usagi tomó el toro por los cuernos y dio las indicaciones de cómo quería el vestido, así consiguieron encontrar el vestido que ahora llevaba la niña. Un vestido amarillito, con algo de vuelo apartar de la cintura con flores bordadas en azul cielo en el bajo, y un lazo en la cintura con el mismo color.

**"El vestido no era tan horrible" **protestó Rai que había escuchado la conversación y que se acercaba al baño para sacar a su amiga de allí. **"Usagi Tsukino ya puedes estar saliendo ahora mismo del agua, son casi las once y aun hay que arreglarte" **

**"Sí señor" **respondió la aludida haciendo el gesto del saludo militar.

A las doce en punto Darien se encontraba ya en el Hotel Moonlight de Tokyo, donde se iba a realizar tanto la ceremonia como la posterior celebración. Todo estaba bellamente decorado, y alguno de los trabajadores del hotel se encontraba retocando algunas cosillas, siguiendo órdenes de Kenji Tsukino que también había decidido ir antes. Artemis sería el encargado de llevar a Usagi y a Hana hasta el hotel.

**"Buenas tardes señor Tsukino" **saludó el italiano.

**"Buenas tardes, pero llamarme Kenji después de todo vamos a ser de la familia¿no es cierto?" **respondió el otro hombre en un tono bastante más jovial.

**"Yo no lo llamaría exactamente así…." **

**"¿Cómo lo llamarías? Te vas a casar con mi hija, no hay otra forma de verlo" **

Darien quería decirle unas cuantas cosas al hombre que tenía enfrente pero no pudo porque la llegada de su familia se lo impidió.

**"Daniel, es un placer volver a verlo. Etsuko está maravillosa, como yo siempre digo 'no hay nada mejor que el producto autóctono'" **saludó el señor Tsukino a los recién llegados.

**"Estoy completamente de acuerdo, no hay nada mejor que la belleza nipona, entre las que se encuentra su hija" **le replicó el señor Shields

**"Sí, estoy deseando verla, ha sido tan mala que ni enseñarme el vestido quería." **

**"Seguro que estará maravillosa, lo es con el simple hecho de llevar a mi hijo hasta el altar. Ya pensaba yo que no me iba a dar nietos nunca" **

**"Nunca se sabe Daniel, nunca se sabe…."**

Los invitados fueron llegando y sentándose en sus asientos, para cuando el reloj marcó las doce y media ya todos habían llegado, incluidos Lita y su madre, y también Luna. Tan solo faltaba la llegada de Rai, Hana y como no Usagi. Según fueron pasando los minutos todos empezaron a impacientarse, Kenji se levantó de su asiento y decidió ir a ver porque tanto retraso, pero nadie cogía el teléfono, buena señal, eso indicaba que ya no había nadie en casa. De hecho fue colgar el teléfono cuando su limusina aparcó justo en frente de la puerta. El primero en salir fue Artemis, que enseguida abrió la puerta, dejando escapar a Hana que casi parecía un animal enjaulado. La niña fue corriendo a abrazar a su padre que enseguida la tomó entre sus brazos y la piropeó por lo guapa que estaba. Cuando volvió a alzar la mirada se quedó pasmado al ver a su hija completamente vestida de novia. Se acercó a ella, y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

**"Estas guapísima. Ojala estuviera tu madre para verte" **

Usagi se entristeció al recordar a su madre y en vez de responder, bajó la mirada intentando ocultar la humedad que se empezaba a concentrar en sus ojos.

**"Ehhhh" **comentó el señor Tsukino levantando su barbilla **"No llores, estás demasiado hermosa para llorar" **tan solo recibió un cabeceo en señal de afirmación.

Los dos comenzaron a andar, y al llegar a las cristaleras que separaban lo que era el edificio del hotel con la zona del jardín y la piscina, pudieron ver como Hana y Rai ya se encontraban acomodadas en sus sitios y Darien estaba de pie frente al Juez que iba a oficiar la ceremonia.

**"Usagi, sé que no tienes muy buena opinión de él, pero es un buen hombre y deberías darle una oportunidad, porque quizás así esto no sería tan mala idea" **comentó Kenji antes de enfrentar a su hija a los leones.

**"Acabemos con esto…." **Le respondió ella.

Padre e hija caminaron hacía el altar creado para la ocasión. El primero en verlos fue el juez que inmediatamente hizo una seña a Darien, que se giró para ver a su futura esposa. Y para ser absolutamente sinceros…. Se impresionó con lo que vio, él y el resto de invitados (tampoco vamos a robarles a ellos protagonismo, que para algo están), Usagi estaba "_Molto Bella_" como se diría en la lengua itálica. La joven llevaba un vestido completamente blanco, la base del vestido estaba confeccionada en seda, siendo un vestido de tirantes completamente recto. El encanto del vestido se lo daba la segunda capa, formada por encaje, en la zona del pecho estaba completamente fruncida dando un mayor volumen a su talla diminuta. El escote cuadrado gracias a las dos diminutas mangas globo que cubrían un poco más que los hombros. Justo debajo del pecho había un pequeño broche plateado formado por estrellas, desde allí la tela de encaje caía en cascada formando la falda y por la parte trasera la cola. Sus pies no se veían porque el vestido era bastante largo, pero en ellos llevaba un sencillo zapato de tacón, no muy alto, cerrado por delante y acabado en punta y abierto por detrás, en el borde de la parte más exterior el zapato estaba decorado con una rosa blanca [para la/os curiosa/os visitar este enlace y os mostrará tanto el vestido como el zapato, www(punto)img62(puno)imageshack(punto)us(barra inclinada)img62(barra inclinada) 4061(barra inclinada)bodacuriosodestinoec7(punto)png Su pelo estaba recogido en una especie de coleta, sin llegar a serlo, dejando que sus ondulaciones cobraran el mayor protagonismo. Cuando llegaron por fin llegaron a donde se encontraba el novio Kenji sonrió a su futuro yerno, y tras darle un beso a su hija se sentó donde le correspondía. Por su parte Usagi prefirió no dirigirle la mirada, ya bastante le tendría que ver la cara a partir de ahora. Por su parte Darien no podía quitarle el ojo, ciertamente hacía dos días le había reconocido que era resultona, mona, pero hoy esa chica flacucha estaba hermosa; no tendría las curvas de Beryl pero sino tuviera esa molesta personalidad tampoco le harían falta las curvas para tener a cualquier hombre comiendo de su palma. La ceremonia transcurrió sin ningún problema o hecho para marcar con mayor atención, los testigos habían sido Rai y Lita por parte de Usagi y Motoki y Kevin por el de Darien, tras firmar todos los papeles necesarios, eso sí ya con los anillos puestos se dispusieron a celebrarlo en el gran salón del hotel

que había sido cuidadosamente decorado para la ocasión. Guirnaldas de rosas blancas colgaban de un lado a otro de la mesa nupcial, y también en los techos, mientras que diferentes centros decoraban las mesas de los invitados. Tal y como Darien había pedido el menú sería una fusión entre la cocina italiana con la nipona, Lita se había encargado de confeccionar el menú y de supervisar al equipo de cocina del hotel que se habían encargado de realizarlo. El elaborado menú constaba de ensaladas hechas con espinacas frescas, queso mozzarella, nueces, tomates cherry, espárragos y jamón fresco, aderezado con vinagre de Modena, aceite de oliva y sal; no podía faltar como no los tradicionales Nigiri Sushi de atún, salmón, langosta (en vez del clásico de gambas) y los Miki Sushi de huevas (atún y salmón) y de tortilla japonesa. Si en el primer plato el protagonista era el pescado crudo, en los segundos le tocaba a la carne cruda, y es que el Carpaccio no es otra cosa que carne (generalmente de ternera) cortada en rodajas lo más finas posibles y un poco aderezada con especies y aceite. Para completar este segundo plato Lita había elaborado unos Raviolis caseros, es decir ella misma fabricó la pasta, rellenos de pez globo, una de esas delicatessens japonesas que aparte de ser caro es peligroso si no se limpia como es debido. Y de postre como no la tradicional tarta, que en esta ocasión era un espectacular Tiramisú, aunque para los japoneses menos atrevidos también podían disfrutar de un sabroso helado de té verde. Un menú perfecto para una boda no tan perfecta, o por lo menos eso pensó Usagi cuando tuvo la oportunidad de degustar los platos creados por su amiga.

Los recién casados se sentaron uno al lado del otro acompañados por sus padres y también de Etsuko por la parte de Darien y Hana por la parte de Usagi. De hecho el Kenji había tenido que cederle su puesto al lado de novia a la pequeña, la cual quería pasar el máximo tiempo posible con su hermana. El resto de invitados fueron acomodados según el planning que habían creado, los amigos a un lado, la familia a otro, socios a otro…. De ese modo Rai y Naru habían acabado compartiendo mesa con los amigos de Darien, Kevin, Motoki eso sí acompañados de sus mujeres, al igual que ellas estaban acompañadas de sus respectivas parejas, Lita por su parte había optado por sentarse junto a su madre y el resto de empleados de la familia Tsukino. Pese a que no estaban felices Darien y Usagi mantenían su sonrisa permanente. Quizás no tan permanente porque la sonrisa les desapareció cuando el hermano del italiano solicitó un beso de los novios, el típico ¡que se besen, que se besen!, Usagi empalideció de golpe casi igual que si hubiera visto un fantasma, Darien sintió ganas de levantarse y pegar a su hermano, pero contuvo sus instintos más primitivos y en vez de eso con muy buenos modos rechazó hacerlo, un beso en público no era bien visto por los japoneses. Algo con lo que no estuvieron muy de acuerdo estos y se unieron a la petición del menor de la familia Shields, dejando acorralados a los recién casados. Sin tener otra opción, Darien y Usagi se giraron para hacerse frente, poco a poco acercaban sus rostros en busca de ese beso tan deseado por los invitados. Estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia cuando Usafi susurró

**"Ni se te ocurra meterme la lengua"**

Eso era algo que ni tan siquiera había pasado por la mente de Darien, pero que al escuchar el tono prohibitivo con el que su esposa se lo había dicho, decidió obviar pues a él ella no iba a darle órdenes. Rápidamente Darien unió sus labios con los de Usagi, y aprovechando la sorpresa de ésta, introdujo su lengua al interior de la boca de ella. ¿Que no quería que la besara con lengua? JA, apenas unos segundos después de sentir como la lengua de él acariciaba la suya, Usagi respondía a cada movimiento y demanda de su marido. La carne es débil y una es humana, aun más cuando hace años que no estás con alguien… Hana había estado mirando con mucha atención todo lo que pasaba, nunca había ido a una boda, y tampoco conocía las tradiciones europeas, salvo lo que su hermana le había contado; fue para ella una sorpresa ver como su hermana se besaba con ese hombre que no le caía bien, esas cosas no se hacían en publico pensó la niña que de forma automática se tapó los ojos con las manos. Mientras que por su parte el sobrino de Darien ya acostumbrado sonreía al ver la reacción de la niña.

**"¿De que te ríes?" **le preguntó Setsuna a su hijo

"**De nada mamí" **respondió Touya aun con la sonrisa en la cara.

Otros que también sonreian eran Daniel y Kenji, este segundo de hecho miró hasta a su amigo el abogado como diciendo¿ves como tenía razón?. Cuando acabaron el beso, Usagi estaba completamente ruborizada, primero: porque se había besado en público, con mucho público; segundo: además con alguien que odiaba; tercero: el caradura le había retado; y cuarto: había perdido y encima le había gustado. Darien por su parte tenía la misma expresión de poker con la que era imposible saber que es lo que estaba pensando, pero lo que si era seguro era que estaba satisfecho de haber descubierto que la pequeña tigresa de largas uñas podía convertirse en una gatita domesticada, aunque no por mucho tiempo porque enseguida los ojos de ella se encendieron con rabia que sabía perfectamente que él mismo se había encargado de que saliera a flote. Suerte que volvió a sentir como el teléfono que estaba en su bolsillo volvía a vibrar y se disculpó para atenderlo, de hecho había sido esa llamada la que le había hecho acabar con el beso. Con Darien fuera de escena la pobre Usagi tuvo que enfrentarse sola a la vergüenza de ver como todos estaban sonrientes y complacidos.

Por su parte Darien había buscado un lugar bastante privado para contestar a la llamada.

**"Alo" **

**"Buenas tardes Señor Shields ¿Qué tal su boda con la señorita palillo de dientes?" **preguntó una voz al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

**"Igual de excitante que una visita al dentista. ¿Y como va el trabajo?" **

**"Como siempre, aburrido porque no estás cerca" **

**"Beryl te conozco lo suficiente para saber que no te aburres nunca, siempre andas de compras, de fiestas… no tienes tiempo para aburrirte" **bromeó Darien

**"Bueno puede que estar aburrida no sea la palabra adecuada, pero sí que te hecho de menos" **

**"Yo también _Beryl_, no sabes lo dura que ha sido esta semana" **

**"Bueno querido dentro de dos días acabo el trabajo, podría ir a Japón y descargamos tensiones…." **Comentó la modelo en tono sugerente.

**"O podría ir yo mañana" **sugirió como alternativa el recién casado

**"¿Y que pasa con tu queridita esposa, no se enfadará por estropear su luna de miel?" **

**"Arggg, no me la recuerdes" **protestó él

**"Querido te tengo que dejar, nos vemos dentro de tres días"**

Y antes de que Darien pudiera contestar, ella ya había colgado. Regresó de nuevo al salón justo a tiempo para cortar la tarta, librándose así del interrogatorio acerca de la llamada. Y de nuevo haciendo gala de una increíble fuerza de voluntad y también de una gran dote de la interpretación ambos actuaron como si fueran una pareja normal de recién casados.

Tras la tarta y los brindis llegó el baile, que como es habitual en todas las bodas abrieron los recién casados con el vals nupcial. Baile que Usagi había tenido que practicar con Rai para no pasar la vergüenza del siglo pisando a su pareja de baile o aun peor pisándose el vestido. El resultado había sido bastante aceptable, no para ir a un campeonato de baile de salón, pero sí para los dos o tres minutos que duraba el baile. El primero en separar a la pareja fue el señor Shields que tras pedir permiso al señor Tsukino fue el primero en bailar con Usagi, por su parte Michelle fue la primera en bailar con Darien, y a partir de ese momento Darien y Usagi no volvieron a bailar otra pieza juntos. Mientras que los adultos bailaban Hana y Touya se juntaron para hacer de las suyas, ambos habían congeniado muy bien el día de la fiesta en la casa de la niña y se habían hecho muy amigos.

**"Te he visto antes" **comentó Touya mientras él y la niña fisgoneaban entre las mesas

**"¿Antes cuando?" **

**"Cuando mi tío y tu hermana se besaban, eras muy graciosa" **

**"Es que era asqueroso" **protestó Hana defendiéndose.

**"Pues tío Seiya dice que no lo es…." **Mormuró el niño que recordaba las no muy buenas ideas que su tío menor le había inculcado.

**"Tus tíos son tontos" **

**"No lo son" **les defendió el niño.

**"Sí lo son" **

La niña casi no había acabado de hablar cuando el niño la dio en beso en los labios, no se pararía para nada al que anteriormente su tío le había dado a Usagi, pero a ellos les daba un poco igual. La niña se separó rápidamente, cogió una copa que había sobre la mesa y se la lanzó al niño. Touya por su parte al verse empapado de Champán, se fue corriendo en busca de su madre (este niño tiene padre aunque no lo parezca, pero es que las mamis son las mamis). Setsuna paro de bailar con su marido ya que se sorprendió al ver a su hijo empapado.

**"Touya que es lo que te ha pasado?" **le preguntó mientras se agachaba a la altura de su hijo.

**"Hana…. Hana me ha tirado una…. Una copa de vino (es champán pero es un niño y no conoce todas las bebidas)"**le respondió el niño conteniendo el llanto.

Kenji estaba cerca, pudo escucharlo todo y al ver a la pequeña exigió una explicación.

**"Se puede saber porque has hecho eso jovencita" **

**"El tonto me ha dado un beso en la boca" **protestó la niña.

**"¿Es verdad eso?" **le preguntó a Touya su padre, el niño más que contestar con palabras contestó con una ruborización.

**"Aun así, Hana no puedes ir mojando a la gente con los vasos" **le reprimió de nuevo Kenji a la niña.

**"Pero a Usagi no la regañaste cuando le hecho el vino encima a su tío" **comentó la niña mientras señalaba a Touya.

Todos los invitados al escuchar esto se volvieron hacia Usagi, que en esos momento no sabía donde meterse. Se acercó hasta donde estaba la niña y se agachó hasta quedarse a su nivel.

**"Hana no debes hacer lo que hacen los mayores, yo me enfade mucho con Darien y por eso lo hice…" **

**"Pero yo también me he enfadado mucho con Touya" **

**"Hana déjame acabar por favor. Me enfade mucho con él y le tiré la copa de vino, pero estaba mal, fue una tontería. Quiero que me prometas que no vas a volver a hacerlo" **

**"No lo voy a volver a hacer, pero tú tampoco" **le advirtió la niña.

**"Yo tampoco" **respondió entre risas. Respirando hondo se puso en pie de nuevo y anunció **"Esto ha sido todo, volvamos con el baile" **

Los invitados hicieron lo propio y volvieron a bailar, incluso Hana y Touya bailaron. Usagi iba a regresar a la pista de baile cuando sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban por detrás.

**"Eres una gran influencia para tu hermana, _Bella_" **Le susurró Darien al oído.

Usagi se sintió bastante ofendida, se dio la vuelta e hizo frente de nuevo a su marido.

**"Le dijo el cazo a la sartén. Si tu sobrino no te hubiera visto besándome, no habría besado a Hana" **

**"Pero mi influencia sobre mi sobrino no es negativa, los besos son parte de la vida, _amore. _Eso deberías de saberlo, a no ser que seas una virgen que no haya estado nunca con un hombre" **

**"Lo estuve, y resulto igual de despreciable que tú" **

Usagi se marchó a la pista de baile dejando a su esposo completamente solo. A ambos le hubiera gustado que el incidente que los niños causaron, hubiera pasado desapercibido sin embargo no fue así.

**"¿Te tiró una copa de vino?"** Preguntó conteniendo la risa la esposa de Kevin a Darien. **"Por fin una mujer que no bebe los vientos por donde pasas. Creo que seremos buenas amigas." **

**"Ja Ja, muy graciosas Minako. ¿Te he dicho Kevin alguna vez que tienes una esposa muy molesta???" **

**"Siempre que ella te toca la fibra sensible" **bromeó su amigo

**"Pero se puede saber que la hiciste a la pobre chica, no tiene pinta de ser de las que van arrojando vino a cualquier persona. Yo diría que le hiciste algo muy gordo" **Comentó Motoki uniéndose así al grupo seguidor de Usagi.

**"Me preguntó porque aun sigo siendo amigos vuestro…." **

Por su parte Usagi también tuvo que sufrir lo suyo con sus amigas.

**"¿Usa hay algo que quieras contarnos?" **preguntó Naru

**"Contaros ¿sobre que?" **

**"No nos vengas con jueguecitos, que nos conocemos. ¿Qué narices pasó para que le tiraras una copa encima a tu marido?" **preguntó Rai un poco menos cuidadosa que su amiga.

**"Rai fue una discusión ¿Nunca has tenido una?" **se defendió Usagi

**"Claro que las he tenido, el problema es que tú no las has tenido nunca porque eres demasiado complaciente y nunca sabes decir que no" **

**"No creo que su marido piense lo mismo" **bromeó Lita para quitarle un poco de hierro al asunto.

**"No fue nada importante ¿vale? Es que estaba muy estresada con la boda, la fiesta en mi casa, Hana estaba mala…. Que cuando hizo un comentario sin mala intención exploté y lo pague con él. En serio no tenéis porque darle tanta importancia, fue una chiquillada como la de Hana" **

**"¿Estás segura? Porque sino es verdad voy donde está él y me va a oír, vaya si me va oir" **

**"jajaja, gracias Rai, pero no hace falta de verdad. Y ahora dejemos de hablar de tonterías y vamos a pasárnoslo bien que es mi boda" **

Al acabar la celebración en el salón tan solo quedaban los novios y sus familias, el resto de invitados se habían ido marchando, mientras que los más pequeños de las familias, ahora unidas, se habían quedado dormidos. Usagi se sentía bastante mal por el numerito que se formó por culpa de Hana y sintió que debía de disculparse. 

**"Setsuna siento lo que Hana hizo a tu hijo" **

**"Ehh, no tiene importancia fue una chiquillada, no hay porque darle más vueltas" **comentó su cuñada.

**"Lo sé, pero me siento culpable sino me hubiera visto hacerlo a mi…." **

**"Le hubiera dado una cachetada como en las películas" **bromeó Seiya.

**"Y como te pasa a ti" **le indicó Michelle

**"Eso duele" **comentó el joven llevándose la mano al pecho.

"**Pero es lo que hay" **

**"Pero dime Usagi ¿por que le tiraste una copa de vino a mi hijo?" **preguntó el señor Shields obviando las risas de sus hijos.

**"Realmente fue una chiquillada, estaba estresada, agobiada…. Y bueno discutimos y bueno…" **

**"¿Darien se puede saber que le hiciste a la pobre?" **le pidió Daniel a su hijo, dando por sentado que el culpable era su hijo.

**"Tuvimos lo que se conoce como un mal entendido. Estábamos conversando, yo lo interpreté mal y dije algo que no debería haber dicho." **Contestó el aludido **"Y si nos disculpáis mi esposa y yo nos retiramos." **

**"Claro, que descanséis y nos vemos mañana"** comentó Kenji pues a la mañana siguiente habían organizado una comida para despedir a la familia Shields.

**"Allí estaremos¿Usagi?" **

Tras despedirse de sus familias, los recién casados se fueron a la casa de Darien. Los hermanos de éste, pasarían la noche en el hotel que a partir de ahora dirigiría su hermano. Durante el trayecto a casa, no se habían dirigido la palabra, si tan siquiera una mirada. Darien aparcó el coche en el parking y esperó a que Usagi saliera del coche para poder cerrarlo. Usagi siguió a Darien hasta el ascensor, siguieron sin hablarse, de hecho el ambiente era bastante más pesado que cuando entras en el ascensor con un desconocido.

**"Tú dormitorio es el de la derecha" **comentó Darien al llegar a su casa **"Tus cosas ya deben estar allí" **

**"Gracias" **mormuró Usagi

**"Yo no hecho nada" **

**"Podrías ser un poco más amable, no te haría daño ¿Sabes?" **

**"Nos vemos mañana" **se despidió mientras sacaba su móvil dispuesto a llamar a Beryl.

Por su parte Usagi fue hasta su dormitorio donde tal y como le había dicho Darien.

* * *

_Buenassssssss, como bien prometí en el anterior capitulo, hoy os traigo la esperada boda. Esta vez he tardado menos y es que también este capitulo ha sido mucho más fácil de escribir, por el simple hecho que lo tenía pensado desde hace bastante tiempo, y aunque sigue la linea del anterior realmente estoy más satisfecha con éste. Esta vez no voy a dar primicias de que es lo que pasará en el siguiente capitulo porque aun lo tengo que pensar, así que nos toca esperar haber que se me ocurre, jajaja. Eso sí, agarraros que vienen las curvas, porque ahora estos dos viviendo juntos son un peligro público y aun más cuando el papel sea necesario, aunque no voy a decir cual es el papel que va a tener, porque sino pierde la gracia. _

_Muchisimas gracias por todos vuestros reviews, me alegra saber que os gusta como va la historia. __Creo que no tengo nada más que decir, salvo que a partir de ahora dejaré mis comentarios al final del capitulo, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, mata ne!!!!!!_


	7. Capitulo 7

A pesar que el día anterior si había acostado muy tarde, Usagi se despertó bastante temprano esa mañana, aunque no fue un madrugón espectacular, ya que eran las nueve y media de la mañana. Desperezándose, se levantó de la cama y salió de su habitación, no encontró ni rastro de Darien, de hecho la casa estaba sumido en un completo silencio. Recordando que tenía una comida en la que hasta el día de antes era su casa, decidió aprovechar a adelantar tiempo tomándose una ducha, y mejor con su esposo en la cama, pues sino sería bastante más incomodo. El baño contaba con un pequeño armario, justo en frente de la puerta, en él Darien guardaba las toallas limpias y bien ordenadas por tamaño. Usagi más bien pensaba que se era obra de la mujer que limpiaba a su casa. Cogió dos toallas, una para su cuerpo y otro para su cabello, y se metió en la ducha. El termo del agua era eléctrico, por lo que no había que encenderlo, con tan solo abrir el grifo del agua caliente se encendía solo. Al sentir como el agua caliente rozaba los músculos de su cuerpo, estos se fueron destensando, la situación el la que se veía sumida la agobiaba demasiado como para que su cuerpo no se revelara. Pero no era momento para pensar en ello, era momento de desconectar de todo, y ser Usagi aunque únicamente fuera durante unos minutos.

Darien no tardó en seguir los pasos de su mujer. Sin una gota más de sueño, abrió los ojos, de manera automática buscó su despertador para ver que hora era. Era una hora bastante razonable para quedarse en pie, salió de la cama y al igual que hacía todos los día acudió hasta el baño para hacer sus debidas necesidades. Lo que no se había dado cuenta era que el baño ya estaba ocupado.

"**¿Qué demonio estas haciendo?" **gritó Usagi.

Darien no había escuchado el sonido del grifo, pues su esposa ya había salido y en el preciso instante que él había entrado ella estaba desnuda secándose las gotas de agua que ocupaban su cuerpo. Al verlo entrar se tapó inmediatamente con la toalla.

"**Perdóname por entrar en el baño, como cualquier persona normal hace todas las mañanas" **comentó irónico.

"**¿No vistes que la luz estaba encendida?" **ella no estaba dispuesta a dejar que el ganara la batalla.

"**La culpa es tuya, hay un pestillo en la puerta. Úsalo"**

"**Eres un cretino lárgate de aquí para que termine de secarme" **

"**Eres mi mujer¿Por qué debería irme?, aunque claro no me interesa nada verte desnuda"**

Salió del baño tan pronto acabó de decir su comentario, era demasiado temprano para ya empezar a discutir. Pese que le había dicho que no le interesaba verla desnuda, la verdad era que los escasos segundos que pudo contemplar su desnudo cuerpo, no había tenido problema en mirarla de arriba abajo, no tenía ningún reparo, no era la primera mujer que había visto desnuda. Algo enfadado consigo mismo fue hasta la cocina, cómo era posible que su mente siguiera replicando la imagen de Usagi una y otra vez, por lo menos su entrepierna no sufría las consecuencias…. Se sirvió un café, su sirvienta le había repuesto durante la boda todo lo que faltaba en su alacena.

Ella por su parte había terminado de secarse, recogió todas sus cosas, y tras comprobar si Darien se encontraba cerca, salió corriendo hasta su habitación. Sacó de su armario unos pantalones blancos, y una camisa rosada. Con la toalla retiró como pudo la humedad de su pelo, y ya completamente arropada salió fuera.

"**Ya puedes ir al baño" **le comentó avergonzada a su esposo.

Darien levantó la vista hacía ella y sin decir nada fue hasta el baño. Mientras ella se preparó el desayuno, no era el desayuno que Lita le preparó la mañana de ayer, pero tampoco era algo para quejarse, unas tostadas, un zumo de naranja recién exprimido. Siendo como era, le preparó unas tostadas también para Darien, se las colocó al lado de su café para cuando volviera se las comiera, si quería claro. Cuando él las vio se sorprendió, no esperaba que ella le hiciera el desayuno y menos después del mal comienzo de la jornada.

"**Gracias" **Ciertamente el acto era algo de agradecer.

"**De nada…." **

Comieron en silencio, al acabar Usagi se recogió la mesa bajo la extrañada mirada de su esposo, al cual le resultó extraño como una mujer que había estado criada entre lujos y criados actuara como con normalidad haciendo cosas cotidianas. Beryl en su lugar podría haber tenido una pila de cacharos sucios en el fregadero, que ella no iba a limpiarlos, antes muerta que sencilla, ese era su lema. Usagi sabía que él estaba bastante desconcertado con ella, estaba claro que él pensaba que era la típica niña de papá que no sabía valerse por si misma, algo así como su amiga Rai, pero ella era una mujer moderna e independiente que sabía valerse por sí solita.

Hana corrió a saludar a su hermana cuando ésta llegó acompañada por su nuevo marido. Toda la familia Shields había llegado unos minutos antes que los recién casados.

"**Ya era hora de que vinierais, ya empezábamos a pensar que no erais capaces de salir de la cama" **comentó picadamente el padre de Darien, Usagi consciente del significado de las palabras de su suegro no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

"**Usagichan es una dormilona" **comentó Hana que como buena niña no captó la doble intención de las palabras del adulto.

"**En realidad llevamos en pie desde las nueve" **comentó Darien sentándose en uno de los sofás.

"**De seguro que no habéis pegado ojo" **comentó chistoso Seiya

Kenji carraspeó un poco para llamar la atención, pues una cosa era saber que su hija era adulta, que estaba casada, y otra muy distinta era conocer la vida sexual que ésta tenía, que si por él fuera no la tendría….

"**Lo siento mucho, pero no pienso comentar nada de mis cosas de alcoba con nadie. Eso es algo que solo nos importa a Usagi y a mi"** comentó Darien para dar la conversación por terminada, a la vez, tomaba de la mano a su esposa.

Hana al verlo, corrió y le quitó la mano para poder dársela ella.

"**Te he echado mucho de menos**** onêchan" **comentó la pequeña

Usagi enternecida se agachó para quedar a la altura de la niña, y así contestarla.

"**Yo también Hanachan, pero ya somos grandes ¿verdad?"**

"**Yo soy un niño grande" **comentó Touya para que también le prestaran atención.

"**Claro que sí Touya, también eres un niño grande como Hana" **le respondió Usagi y el niño sonrió.

"**El no es mayor, no sabe leer" **dijo orgullosa la niña.

"**Te recuerdo señorita que tú hace muy poco que aprendiste. Estoy segura que Touya aprenderá muy pronto"**

"**No es justo, eres mi hermana y solo me puedes querer a mi" **enfadada la niña salió del salón hasta su habitación.

"**Creo que tiene celos" **indicó Usagi un tanto desconcertada.

"**¿Solo lo crees? Hija está claro que son celos"** le confirmó su padre

Usagi tomó el mismo camino que anteriormente había cogido la niña, la quería, mucho además y no estaba dispuesta a que ella pensara que porque ya no vivían juntas, o porque se había casado, iba a pasar de ella, porque estaba la mar de equivocada. La encontró en su habitación, escondida tras la cama, sentada en el suelo y con la cara oculta tras las rodillas. El corazón de Usagi se rompió al verla así, de nuevo todo era culpa de Darien Shields, desde la aparición de éste las cosas no habían hecho más que truncarse. Se sentó junto a la niña y apartó algunos de sus largos mechones de pelo que impedían verle la cara. Con delicadeza llamó su atención, la pidió que no estuviera triste, no le gustaba verla triste pues la quería más que a nadie. La prometió que ella siempre ocuparía el hueco más importante en su corazón, que no se olvidaría de ella pues iba a visitarla todos los días y que cuando quisiera podía ir a su casa a dormir, y si a Darien no le gustaba que se aguantara. **"Yo llegué antes" **comentó Hana con mucho más animo, provocando la carcajada de su hermana. Bastante más animadas las dos féminas bajaron de nuevo al salón donde se encontraba toda la familia Shields y Kenji hablando sobre la boda. Touya al ver a Hana salió corriendo hasta ella.

"**¿Sigues enfadada?" **preguntó el niño un poco temeroso, pero se tranquilizó cuando la pequeña negó con la cabeza **"¿Bien, entonces podemos jugar?"**

"**Touya tenemos que comer, pero cuando terminemos Hana y tú podréis jugar todo lo que queráis ¿sí?"**

"**Vale" **respondió el niño feliz.

"**Vaya mano que se da tu mujercita con los niños" **le expresó Michelle a su hermano "**Me parece que dentro de poco volveré a ser tía" **

Darien prefirió no contestar, estaba bastante irritado ya que toda su familia solo veía en su esposa una caja de virtudes, cuando en realidad era una insoportaba, chillona, frustrada…. Y un sinfín de adjetivos más que hacía de ella la mujer menos deseable y menos perfecta. Quizás hubo una vez que pudo serlo, cuando era joven e iluso, pero tras su gran fracaso amoroso huía de las mujeres como ella de cara dulce y angelical, porque esas eran las peores, iban de buenas y cuando menos te lo esperas te dan la puñalada, mientras que las mujeres altivas e incluso agresivas como Beryl ya se veía por donde podían ir, y por eso siempre estaba atento.

"**Setsuna, vamos a tener que dejar a Touya a tu cuñada. Ella lo domina mejor que nosotros" **bromeó el cuñado de Darien.

"**Jajaja, no es para tanto. Solo me hace caso porque apenas me conoce" **comentó Usagi.

"**El único capaz de dominar al fierecilla es Darien" **comentó Daniel implicando algo más en la frase…

"**Como para no hacerle caso, si cuando se enfada es peor que tú" **comentó Seiya medio riendo, pero al ver la expresión seria de su hermano la risa desapareció.

"**Así que te han delegado de ser el cabeza de familia" **le dijo Kenji a su consuegro.

"**Las preocupaciones para la gente joven Kenji, a nosotros nos toca disfrutar…"**

"**Daniel, tu llevas toda la vida disfrutando" **le regaño Etsuko

"**Como no iba a hacerlo contigo a mi lado" **el señor Shields abrazó a su mujer y la dio un tierno beso.

Luna en ese momento apareció anunciando que la mesa estaba lista. Tras agradecerle a la criada que les informara, guió a sus invitados hacía el comedor. Al contrario que sus hijos Kenji y Daniel habían congeniado a la primera, se sentaron uno junto al otro, mientras que Usagi de nuevo se vio en medio de Darien y Hana, ignorando al primero se centró en la pequeña y también en Touya, que estaba justo enfrente de la niña, mientras que el resto de adultos conversaban sobre sus respectivos trabajos, incluso la mismísima Amy, que apenas hablaba se involucró en la conversación. Y así la conversación llegó a cuales serían los planes de futuro de Usagi.

"**Usagi ¿Qué vas hacer ahora? Porque tu trabajo estaba en Italia¿o vas a optar por quedarte en casa como hice yo?" **le preguntó Etsuko a la esposa de su hijastro.

"**Noooooo, ****claro que voy a trabajar de nuevo. De hecho mañana mismo voy a empezar a informarme"**

"**No lo vas a hacer" **comentó Darien insolente

"**¿Perdona¿No pensarás que voy a quedarme en casa esperando a que vengas de trabajar?"** molesta Usagi.

"**La profesión de ama de casa es muy honrosa" **

"**Y no digo lo contrario, pero no es algo que vaya conmigo. Antes de que aparecieras me he ganado la vida trabajando y no pienso dejarlo solo porque me case contigo." **Se defendió ella.

"**Estoy completamente de acuerdo con Usagi, casarse no implica dar carpetazo a tu propia vida"** comentó Michelle **"¿O qué te parecería que nuestra querida Amy se casara y su maridito le dijera que nada de ejercer la medicina?"**

""**Eso ¿qué te parecería?" **le provocó su esposa.

"**Mal, aunque claro si me hubieras dejado acabar te podría haber dicho que no hacía falta que buscaras trabajo, porque puedes encargarte de la fundación Shields. Pero como eres tan independiente tendré que buscar a alguien que se encargue de ella" **respondió él con todo el temple del mundo, dejando a Usagi desconcertada, y a su familia política con una sonrisa en la cara.

"**¿Cómo trabajadora social?" **preguntó aun bastante desconcertada.

"**M****ás bien se trata de que seas la cabeza de la fundación" **

"**Pero no puedo hacer eso, no estoy preparada para hacerlo" **dijo aterrada.

"**Darien también estará a cargo, no hay por que aterrarse. Apuesto que harás un gran trabajo" **la confortó su suegro. Ella afirmó con la cabeza y enseguida se centró en Hana.

Después de comer los niños se fueron a jugar a la habitación de Hana, llevándose consigo a Usagi, que aceptó encantada. Después del tremendo ridículo que había hecho durante el almuerzo, lo que menos le apetecía era estar junto a su esposo. Sugirió que podrían pintar, y los niños aceptaron encantados, la misma Hana fue hasta su estantería y sacó su maletín de pinturas, el cual había ido in crechendo gracias a los regalos que Usagi le hacía a la niña, pinturas de cera, de madera, rotuladores normales, en relieve, de purpurina…. Quien también decidió unírseles fue Amy, que al regresar del baño escuchó las risas de los niños y le pudo la curiosidad. Al verla allí Usagi la invitó a acompañarlos, ella aceptó y fue un completo acierto. Los cuatro estaban disfrutando de lo lindo decorando sus propias creaciones. Amy y Usagi congeniaron rápidamente, parte de ello se debía a que eran muy próximas en edad y también que tras la timidez de Amy había una mujer muy interesante y una buena conversadora. A media tarde, y tras haber tomado la merienda, la familia Shields se despidieron para regresar de nuevo a Italia, no sin antes hacer prometer a Darien a Usagi que irían a visitarlos, y también a Kenji, el cual aceptó muy agradecido. Los recién casados también hicieron lo propio y se marcharon a su hogar, causando el berrinche de Hana, que se había quedado sin su nuevo amigo y sin su hermana al mismo tiempo. No se dirigieron la palabra, ni durante el trayecto en coche, ni cuando llegaron al apartamento. Usagi, intentó en más de una ocasión disculparse por su terrible comportamiento, y más teniendo en cuenta que estaba presente su familia, pese a todo no fue capaz de dejar su orgullo a un lado y dejar que él se saliera con la suya. Darien por su parte estaba bastante sulfurado y esta vez no hacia nada por ocultarlo, tampoco tenía porque aparentar, estaban solos… nada más abrirse las puertas del ascensor, fue derecho a su dormitorio, sin tan siquiera salir a la hora de la cena, no le gustaba la idea de ir a la cárcel por asesinato.

Fue una suerte que a la mañana siguiente fuera lunes, lo que se traducía que Darien tenía trabajo, no era un matrimonio normal, entonces para que malgastar los días en una Luna de Miel que iba a ser todo menos dulce. El despertador sonó a las siete de la mañana, al igual que el resto de días laborables, se tomó un café y un bollito. Tras una buena ducha, y arreglarse como es debido, se metió en el ascensor y presionó el botón de la planta de su despacho. Eran antes de las ocho de la mañana y el escritorio de su secretaria estaba vacío, toda la oficina estaba aun vacía, no es de extrañas quedaban aun veinte minutos para la hora, él había bajado con la intención de evitar un encuentro con su esposa. Tan pronto como Kevin llegó, fue a visitar a su mejor amigo para saber que tal llevaba la vida de casado, no le sorprendió para nada la sucesión de insultos que salieron de la boca del recién casado, después de todo lo había forzado a hacer algo que no quería, y Darien no estaba acostumbrado a perder.

Cuando Usagi de despertó, su esposo llevaba rato en la oficina. Era un alivio el no tener que encontrarse con él de nuevo, su primera mañana juntos había sido más que sufriente. Al recordar el incidente en el cuarto de baño sus mejillas se enrojecieron, hacía años que no mostraba su cuerpo desnudo a ningún hombre, de hecho tampoco se lo había mostrado a Darien, pero éste si que lo había visto. Intentados olvidarse de aquello, se levantó de la cama deseando tomar un buen desayuno, sacó leche, huevos, mantequilla, harina y azúcar y se hizo unas tortitas, también se preparó un zumo de naranja, aunque hizo nota mental de ir a comprar algo de té más tarde, la mañana anterior no lo había encontrado por ningún sitio, pero si que vio kilos y kilos de café, así estaba Darien amargado de tanto beberlo. Tras terminar de degustar lo que había cocinado, limpió todo lo que había ensuciado y también lo de Darien, y se dispuso a investigar por su nueva vivienda. Se notaba la mano masculina de su dueño al cien por cien, carecía de ese toque hogareño que tanto apreciaba de su casa en Italia. Recorrió la cocina, el salón, el baño… observando cada pequeño detalle, cada cuadro, cada libro, cada mueble. Sin darse cuenta se vio dentro de la habitación de su esposo, su primer impulso al verse allí fue el de marcharse pero decidió no hacerle caso. La cama estaba sin hacer, dejando al descubierto unas sabanas negras de seda, "Que frio debe pasar" pensó ella, sus gustos iban más por cosas sencillas y mundanas como la franela, que además era confortable y calentita. Sobre distintos muebles se repartían fotos de sus hermanos, de su padre con una mujer que suponía que era su madre, pero hubo una que le llamó la atención. Se acercó más para poder verla y cuando lo hizo se escandalizó, la foto era de una despampanante pelirroja, conocida por ser modelo y cuyo nombre era Beryl (procesamiento de Usagi), la imagen parecía salida de una de esas interminables revistas para hombres, pues tan solo vestía un diminuto tanga de leopardo, sus senos estaban ocultos tras las palmas de sus manos mientras que a su vez hacía una pose que se suponía que debía ser sugerente, pues a Usagi más bien le pareció que se iba a romper. Asqueada por la foto, volvió la vista a otro lado y se encontró con el cajón medio abierto de la mestita de noche, con decisión lo abrió del todo, y chilló al encontrárselo repleto de pequeños sobres de condones. Al escuchar el grito proveniente de la habitación de Darien, la mujer contratada para el mantenimiento de la casa acudió disparada.

**"¿Señora se encuentra bien?" **

Usagi al fin fue consciente que no se encontraba sola, tomó aire para calmarse un poco antes de volverse a la mujer y contestar

**"Sí, no se preocupe. Por cierto soy la esposa de Darien" **

**"Lo sé vi su foto en los periódicos, estaba usted muy bella" **

**"Muchas gracias" **Usagi sonrió a la mujer, era bastante simpática.

**"¿Quiere que le prepare el desayuno?" **preguntó la mujer al ver que aun estaba en pijama.

**"No, no hace falta, ya me lo he hecho yo y también fregué los cacharros" **

**"Pero ese es mi trabajo no el suyo señora" **comentó la sirvienta como si hubiera cometido algún delito.

**"No me importa hacerlo, llevo años haciéndolo cuando vivía sola" **

**"¿Una mujer tan rica?" **comentó extrañada la mujer.

**"¿Tan raro es?" **

**"Pues si quiere que le diga la verdad, sí. He trabajado para mucha gente con dinero y ninguno mueve un dedo para hacer las cosas que yo hago. Y si me disculpa la franqueza su marido es uno de ellos." **

**"Ya me imaginaba, por suerte yo no soy como él, y no vas a tener tanto trabajo. Por cierto¿Dónde queda el supermercado más cercano?**

La inesperada llamada de Beryl anunciando que había llegado a Japón antes de lo previsto, alegró a Darien infinitamente, lo único bueno que le pasaba en algo más de una semana. Aguantó estoico su jornada de trabajo, no obstante tan pronto como ésta acabó, salió rápidamente a reunirse con la que a partir de su matrimonio se convirtió en su amante. No pasó por casa, ni tan siquiera avisó de que no iba a cenar, solo le importaba disfrutar de su noche con Beryl, y en ello no había espacio para su esposa. Pactaron encontrarse en un lujoso hotel, que evidentemente no le pertenecían, encontrar al nuevo director del hotel con otra mujer que no era su esposa podría ser un gran escándalo. Darien entró en el hotel sin llamar mucho la atención, ya conocía al número de habitación, pues la misma Beryl se lo había facilitado cuando lo llamó para anunciar que había llegado, así pues fue directamente a reencontrase con ella sin ser visto. La excitación y la necesidad de verse era algo reciproco, tan solo hizo falta un golpe en la puerta para que está se abriera y Beryl lo jalara inmediatamente por la corbata y lo metiera dentro de la habitación, dejando el pasillo de nuevo solitario. Fue todo instantáneo y cuando Darien quiso darse cuenta ya se estaban besando con un salvajismo casi animal. Ella no estaba dispuesta a esperar mucho mas tiempo, y sus manos trabajaban afanosamente para desvestir al gran espécimen que tantas noches la había llevado a la cumbre éxtasis. El tampoco estaba preparado para esperar y sin preaviso, la cogió entre su brazos y la llevó hasta el dormitorio. Cuando llegó a su casa eran las tres de la mañana, ya que no quiso marcharse hasta que su amante estuvo dormida, cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a su esposa dormida en el sofá. Usagi ni se dio cuenta de la ausencia de su marido, tan casada estaba que se había quedado dormida al caer la tarde y no había ni cenado. Estuvo tentado de ir hasta su habitación y dejarla ahí durmiendo, pero cuando ya no llevaba ni su corbata, ni su camisa, sintió una pizca de compasión, por experiencia conocía que ese sofá no era el más adecuado para pasar toda una noche durmiendo. Haciendo gala de su humanidad, la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó a su cama, para luego regresar a su dormitorio a descansar el resto de la noche.

___

* * *

Gomenasai ante todo, siento mucho el retraso de este capitulo, pero no he podido; primero me puse malita y con hipotermia y como supongo que comprenderéis, no tenía el cuerpo como para ponerme a escribir; y segundo la semana pasada no tuve tiempo ni para respirar, tanto es así que a cada clase iba con mi café doble para así estar despierta. Dicho esto espero que me perdonen el retraso, y como recompensa os diré que tengo un regalito ahí medio preparado para las que habitualmente leéis mis fis. _

_Ahora vamos a lo importante, sé muy bien que el capitulo quedó muy corto, pero ha sido imposible meter más cosas, porque de lo contrarío el siguiente capitulo que ya tengo pensado, no quedaría bien. Pero pese a que ha sido corto, tiene su aquel, estoy segura que a más de una le ha encantado viendo a Darien sufrir, yo sí, jajaja. También soy consciente que me queréis matar, no solo por retrasarme, o por hacer un capi corto, si no por seguir utilizando a Beryl, yo también odio a esa bruja, pero hay que hacer lo que es necesario para el buen seguimiento de la historia, espero que me comprendáis. Y de mi personaje más odiado paso a mi amor, Hana, la adoro (y tu Pili sé que también), no sé vosotras al leer, pero yo disfruto escribiendo sus escenas, es sin duda la más simpática. _

_Por cierto, quiero anunciar que a partir de mi próxima actualización este fic va a pasar a tener el grado M, no porque vaya a meter de manera inmediata un lemon, sino porque hay que ir preparando todo para cuando eso ocurra y así os vais acostumbrando a buscarlo ahí, porque no sé porque las escritoras de Sailor Moon no clasificamos bien los Fics, los Lemons a la M señoras (No obligo a nadie, eh!!!). _

_Como ya tengo una nota de autora bastante larga creo que voy a dejarlo ya, pero antes de despedirme quiero daros las gracias por dejar vuestros reviews, con solo 6 capis y ya 74 comentarios, me sorprendéis y os lo agradezco de verdad. _

_Ahora sí, bai bai._


	8. Capitulo 8

Los días pasaron y sin quererlo el matrimonio Shields cumplió dos meses de vida. Poco diferían días de los primeros que vivieron como pareja de casados. Darien todos los días acudía a su trabajo y por las noches siempre que podía se escabullía a ver a su amante. Amante de la que su esposa era consciente, pero que tan poco le interesaba, ignoraba su existencia dada a la poca estima que tenía para con su cónyuge. Se había centrado en su nuevo trabajo como encargada de la Fundación Shields, una fundación que tenía como objetivo el ayudar a los más necesitados, y contaba con un hospital gratuito para aquellos que por falta de dinero no podían costearse tratamientos necesarios para su salud; así como un centro para ayudas a madres solteras, una especie de guardería gratuita donde algunos niños se quedaban incluso a dormir cuando su madre lo necesitaba… Usagi se sentía encantada de poder hacer lo que quisiera sin sentirse cohibida por el gobierno, durante la primera semana la cantidad de trabajo le pareció demasiado grande, en parte por las continuas desconfianzas de algunos de los empleados que llevaban más tiempo haciéndose cargo de la fundación, pero haciendo gala de su inteligencia y de su entrega, fue ganándose el respeto y la ayuda de sus compañeros. Cuando poseía algún tiempo libre, acudía a recoger a Hana al colegio para pasar la jornada con la pequeña. De este modo los dos desposados hacían sus vidas por separado, casi de manera idéntica que cuando eran solteros, pero con cierta discreción para no crear incómodos rumores, que bien podrían ser ciertos.

Darien tuvo que marcharse a Estados Unidos para encargarse de unos cuantos negocios, pese a que la relación que tenía con Usagi era bastante distante, sí que se despidió de ella y la informó de cuantos días estaría fuera. Liberada de su presencia, Usagi campaba a sus anchas por la casa. Invitó a su gran amiga a comer a su casa para su comida, desde que había regresado de Italia, las dos féminas se reunían de manera semanal para comer. Ese día era una ocasión especial, Rai tenía una cosa muy especial que contar. Se sentaron en el salón antes de disfrutar de la comida, que muy amablemente la asistenta había preparado, se sirvieron una copita de vino y se enfrascaron en una animada charla de amigas.

"**¿Qué tal eso de volver a estar solterita durante unos días?" **pidió Rai a su amiga.

"**Jajaja, creo que sobreviré a ello" **respondió despreocupada la cuestionada.** "¿Pero no tenías algo que decirme?"**

"**¡Oh, sí!" **respondió la mujer **"Jin y yo vamos a casarnos"**

"**Es broma…." **Comentó Usagi incredula.

"**No es broma, mira mi mano" **le acercó la mano donde llevaba un lujoso anillo de platino y diamantes.

"**No puedes casarte" **exclamó su amiga indignada.

"**¿Por qué no debería hacerlo si puede saberse?" **le preguntó Rai enojada.

"**Te está utilizando, se casa contigo para tener más posibilidades en las próximas elecciones" **

"**Eso no es cierto, Jin me quiere. Puede que las elecciones hayan acelerado este paso, pero era algo que era de prever. Además no me puedo creer que no me apoyes después de que yo lo hice con tu "Feliz" boda."**

"**¿Qué es lo que insinúas con ese tonillo de "Feliz" boda" **preguntó hastiada Usagi.

"**Insinuó la verdad, ambas sabemos que tu matrimonio no es un matrimonio normal y corriente. Lleváis vidas separadas, eso sí muy bien llevada porque aun nadie se ha dado cuenta que vuestro matrimonio es un fraude"**

"**Te equivocas Rai, Darien y yo tenemos un matrimonio bastante normal" **mintió la aludida.

"**Ohhhh, entonces ya habréis pensado en ampliar la familia, digo yo" **le interpeló la recién prometida.

"**Todavía no, estamos demasiado ocupados para tener hijos"**

"**¿Y por eso te pasa la vida con tu hermana? Si hasta pareces su madre"**

"**Soy la única imagen materna que ha tenido, no puedo desaparecer de su vida de la noche a la mañana, además ella es la persona más importante para mi"**

"**¿Más que tu esposo?" **

"**Sí más que él, para que mentirnos." **Reconoció sin importarle lo más mínimo la opinión que su amiga tendría de ella como esposa, pero era un hecho que quería más a la pequeña que a su marido. **"Te felicito por tu boda, y si es lo que quiere adelante con ella. Y ahora será mejor que dejemos esta conversación y vayamos a comer antes que se nos indigeste."**

Tumbado en el sofá de su casa de los Angeles, Darien ultimaba los detalles para su reunión de trabajo. Llevaba unos días allí, y ya había tenido dos encuentros con sus posibles socios, pero no era nada serio, aun. Desde la lejanía Kevin le había mantenido al tanto de las novedades en Japón, así de la intención de Minako su esposa de invitarle, a él y a Usagi a una cena en su casa.

"**Kevin no sé como vas hacerlo pero invéntate alguna excusa. No pienso actuar como un marido cariñoso más de lo necesario" **rechazó el italiano.

"**De acuerdo yo lo hago, pero te recuerdo que aun quedan muchos meses para que acabe el año y con ello tu matrimonio. A mi se me van a acabar las excusas y Minako no va aceptar más de cuatros rechazos antes de plantarse en tu casa y llevarte a casa por las orejas." **Informó su mejor amigo, siendo consciente que si algo le sobraba a su mujer era determinación, y estaba determinada a hacerse amiga de Usagi.

"**Esa mujer tuya es un incordió" **bufó Darien al verse acorralado.

"**No voy enfadarme porque en el fondo sé que la adoras….. ¿Cuándo quieres que le diga que venís?" **

"**¿Dentro de sietes meses?" **

"**Seguro, le diré que venís la semana que viene, así que fóllate a Beryl todo lo que quieras, porque la semana que viene te toca ser el maridito ideal si no quieres que Minako se entere de que algo raro pasa, ya la conoces"**

"**He venido a trabajar, no a "follarme" a Beryl" **farfulló

"**¿Me vas a negar que ella pasa las noches contigo?"**

"_**Ciao**_** Kevin te dejo seguir trabajando" **

Sin darle tiempo a contestar, colgó el teléfono mientras regañaba entre dientes, y maldecía a la entrometida de la esposa de su amigo. El sonido chirriante de su teléfono acabó con sus maldiciones, antes de contestar comprobó quien le llamaba, y se extrañó en ver PAPA escrito en la pantalla.

"_**Pronto**__**padre **_**(Hola padre)**_**"**_

"**Darien necesito que te encargues de tu hermano" **comentó su progenitor desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica.

"**¿Qué es lo que hizo esta vez?" **pidió Darien hastiado de las tonterías de su hermano pequeño.

"**¿Qué, que ha hecho???, diras que no ha hecho, **_**Madre di Dio**_**, ese niño es un caso perdido, un desconsiderado, un impresentable….."**

"**Padre¿Qué es lo que ha hecho?" **repitió Darien a la vez que se acomodaba en el salón, ya que su padre se estaba desviando del tema.

"**Se acostó con su profesora, con su **_**insegnante**_ **(profesora)¿lo puedes creer? Y en mi propia cama, ese niño no tiene respeto hacia nadie" **indicó el patriarca de los Shields indignado, enfadado y defraudado.

"**Que Seiya es un malcriado no es una novedad padre, es algo que lleva pasando muchos años. Pero en fin¿Qué quieres que haga?" **

"**Quiero que Seiya vaya a vivir a Japón" **anunció Daniel.

"**¿Para que siga delinquiendo?" **

"**No, para que sepa lo que es trabajar. Quiero que le pongas a trabajar contigo, así le podrás controlar."**

"**¿Y cuando no esté trabajando?, no me digas que quieres que le ponga un vigilante en la puerta de su casa…." **

"**Cuando no trabaje lo vigilarás tú o tu esposa porque se va a vivir a vuestra casa"**

Al escuchar esta declaración Darien se quedó patidifuso, quería a su hermano pero estar junto a él las veinticuatro horas del día era demasiado, y aun más con una situación "familiar" como la que tenía en su casa.

"**Creo que estás siendo muy radical" **advirtió Darien para evitar que los planes de su padre se llevasen a cabo.

"**No lo creo. Seiya necesita mano dura, que aprenda lo que es la vida y que mejor que un trabajo. ****Yo soy muy blando para imponerme cuando él comience a flaquear, pero tú eres otra cosa, sabrás como llevarlo por el buen camino"**

"**¿No me vas a parar hasta que no diga que sí, cierto?"**

"**Cierto. Seiya llegará mañana a Japón" **

"**No puede, estoy en Estados Unidos, es mejor que no vaya hasta que no llegue" **exclamó Darien un tanto incomodo, tendría que hablar con Usagi para ver como solucionar este "pequeñito problema".

"**¿A caso no te fias de tu esposa?" **le preguntó Daniel maliciosamente a su hijo.

"**Es de TU hijo de quien no me fío, además no quiero dejarle toda la carga a Usagi, no es su culpa que Seiya sea como es"**

"**Lo siento mucho, pero tu hermano ya debe estar a punto de subir al avión. Así que supongo que tendrás que informar a mi querida nuera de vuestro nuevo huésped, dile también que siento causarle inconvenientes"**

"**¿Con ella lo sientes y conmigo no?" **preguntó Darien mordaz.

"**Exacto, ella es un amor y no tiene la culpa de casarse con un gruñón como tú. Ahora deja de perder el tiempo con un viejo chocho como yo, y ve a hablar con tu bella esposa que seguro que está ansiosa de hablar contigo"**

Darien dudaba que eso fuera cierto, pero aun así obedeció a su padre, porque si bien no la tenía que llamar para decirle palabras de amor y de afecto, si que tenía que anunciarle la llegada de su hermano. Llamó a su casa repetidas veces, pero allí nadie cogía el aparato, por lo que decidió postergar la llamada para más tarde.

Usagi tras la desafortunada comida con Rai, había ido en busca de su hermana. Las dos féminas se fueron a la feria que muy recientemente habían puesto en la ciudad. Como Kenji siempre estaba ocupado, Hana no había tenido nunca la oportunidad de asistir a una, y Usagi no estaba dispuesta a privarle a la niña de tal experiencia. Hana estaba eufórica, tan excitada que ni tan siquiera sabía por donde empezar. Se montó en todas las atracciones infantiles, en los coches de choques, en la noria y en unas cuantas atracciones más a las cuales Usagi accedió a subir, pues era más bien miedica a la hora de subirse a las atracciones. Además se atiborró a algodón de azúcar y de piñones caramelizados, en definitiva vivió la feria al cien por cien. Casi eran las diez cuando Usagi, como adulta responsable decidió regresar a casa, pero la pequeña no estaba nada dispuesta, se hacía la remolona entre puesto y puesto ambulante, no quería quedarse en casa de nuevo sola y aburrida. Al percatarse de esto, Usagi llamó a la casa de su padre, como era habitual fue Luna la que contestó al telefono, y a ella le comunicó que se iba a llevar a la niña a dormir a su casa pues era algo tarde para conducir hasta las afueras, y que al día siguiente la regresaría sana y salva. Hana más contenta que unas castañuelas no puso ya ningún impedimento para salir de la feria. Ninguna de las dos tenía hambre, lógico después de la empachara a dulces que ambas se habían pegado, Hana era golosa pero Usagi lo era el doble y su cuerpo también soportable el doble, por eso optaron por meterse directamente en la cama. Se lavaron los dientes, y se lavaron bien la cara para retirar los residuos de la escena del crimen. Usagi le prestó a la niña una camiseta, la más pequeña que tenía, para que la utilizara de pijama. Teniendo toda la casa para ellas, y sobre todo la cama las dos se metieron en la cama que estaba en la habitación de Usagi dispuestas a dormir hasta el día siguiente. Usagi lo habría conseguido si no fuera porque una llamada telefónica la despertó en mitad de la noche.

"**¿Moshi Moshi?" **pidió Usagi de forma automática pero aun dormida.

"**Llevo llamándote durante horas¿Se puede saber donde te habías metido?" **le recriminó casi entre gritos su marido.

"**¿Sabes la hora que es? Porque te puedo asegurar que no es una hora muy conveniente para ir gritando a la gente" **le encaró ella ya completamente despierta tras los berridos del italiano.

"**Si hubieras estado en casa como deberías haber estado quizás no te estaría hablando de esta manera" **aunque más relajado en el nivel de voz, el tono de enojo seguía presente.

"**¿Cómo debería? Eres un neandertal, pues déjame dejarte clarito que tengo unos ideales bastantes feministas y liberales como para soportar tus gilipolleces."**

"_**Per amore di Dio,**_** no son gilipolleces cuando tengo que hablar contigo de manera urgente" **respondió él de nuevo con un tono bastante elevado.

"**Para eso se crearon los móviles señor Shields" **ironizó Usagi.

"**No tengo el numero" **protestó el aludido.

"**Habérmelo pedido" **

"**Ya me lo darás, ahora tengo algo más importante que decirte."**

"**Soy todo oídos" **comentó ella de mala gana.

"**Mañana mi hermano Seiya llega a Japón"**

"**Mal momento para venir a verte"**

"**No va a verme, sino viene a quedarse a vivir" **respondió de mala gana, no porque no quisiera hablar con ella, que también era cierto, sino porque no le apetecía hacerse cargo de su hermano.

"**¿Dónde va a vivir?" **preguntó Usagi interesada, el asunto no le daba muy buena espina.

"**Con nosotros"**

"**¿QUEEEEEEE? No tenemos sitio, solo hay dos dormitorios y los dos están ocupados. No puede quedarse aquí, seguro que le puedes conseguir un apartamento para él"**

"**Claro que podría pero no lo voy hacer, Seiya se viene a vivir con nosotros. El se queda tu dormitorio y tú te vienes al mio."**

"**Definitivamente eres más gilipollas de lo que yo pensaba. No pienso dormir en la misma cama que tú…."**

"**Te recuerdo que estamos casados, feliz mente casados. Y los matrimonios comparten cama."**

Usagi se mordió la lengua pues sabía que él llevaba razón, y no podía decir nada que hiciera cambiar ese hecho.

"**¿Cuándo llega?"**

Con todos los datos en su haber, Usagi se fue de nuevo a la cama en busca de descanso, pero no lo consiguió. Por muchas vueltas que daba no conseguía conciliar el sueño, su mente trabajaba a mil por hora, repasando todo lo que debía hacer antes de que su cuñado regresara. La noche pasó a ser eterna, cuando pensaba que ya por lo menos habían pasado cuatros horas, en realidad el reloj marcaba las una de la madrugada, es decir que tan solo una hora y media, lo que consiguió frustrarla más y añadir más leña al fuego a su insomnio. Y es que cuantas más ganas tienes de dormir, tu propio cuerpo parece tener las ganas de revelarse contra ti y hacerte la puñeta abriéndote los ojos como si fueses un búho. Era ya bien entrada la madrugada, o más bien las primeras horas de la mañana, cuando el cansancio empezó hacer mella en Usagi, tan solo consiguió dormir apenas tres horas, pues la pequeña Hana ajena a problema de su compañera de cama se despertó llena de vitalidad. Con unas ojeras hasta el suelo, un magno cansancio, preparó y sirvió los desayunos, y por casi se queda dormida mientras se lo comía, gracias a que la niña era muy de mañanas y se despertaba hablando hasta por los codos. Cuando fue una hora bastante más oportuna que las siete y media de la mañana llevó a la niña a casa de su padre y sin perder tiempo regresó de nuevo a su casa, aun tenía mil cosas que hacer. Era el día libre de la sirvienta, así que no tenía ningún problema para llevar acabo su tarea. Al principio a la mujer le había parecido extraño que si estaban casados cada uno utilizara un armario, y que las cosas estuvieran repartidas en las distintas habitaciones, Usagi llegó a convencerla de que no soportaba la tener que compartir espejos y tocador, llevaba demasiados años haciéndolo sola que necesitaba adaptarse poco a poco, una historia bastante surrealista pero que la mujer se creyó. Con idas y venidas de un dormitorio a otro Usagi trasladó todas sus pertenencias al dormitorio de su marido, dejando el que había sido suyo completamente vacío. Como pudo acomodó sus cosas en su nueva habitación. Una vez acabada la instalación en la nueva habitación llegó el turno de convertir la vivienda en algo más agradable, un poco más familiar, o lo que un hombre conoce como darle un toque más femenino. Colocó algún que otro cuadro familiar aquí y allá, alguno de la boda, incluso realizó algún fotomontaje con el photoshop. Cuando llegó la tarde y con ella la hora de ir en busca de su cuñado ya había acabado con todo, y fue a por Seiya al aeropuerto. Extrañamente apenas había tráfico y llegó treinta minutos antes de la llegada del avión, sin mucho más que hacer esperó. A la hora anunciada el avión procedente de Italia tocó suelo, y minutos más tarde los pasajeros fueron saliendo por la puerta de embarque. Usagi saludó a su cuñado de manera formal, y le explicó que Darien estaba en Los Ángeles y tan pronto acabara con los negocios que le habían llevado hasta allí regresaría a casa. Camino desde el aeropuerto hasta la casa de los jóvenes Shields, se llenó de una pequeña conversación acerca del viaje, de la familia Shields, y otros temas que lo único que buscaban era llenar el vacío del viaje. Al llegar a casa Usagi acomodó a Seiya en la habitación, y éste bastante astuto le recomendó que se fuera a la cama, la había visto bostezar incontables veces en el coche y también era consciente de la cara de cansancio que su cuñada presentaba, le costó convencerla, pero lo logró al decir que el también se iría a dormir el viaje desde Italia era bastante largo.

Los dos amanecieron bastante tarde al día siguiente, era ya casi la hora de la comida, y Usagi decidió ponerse a cocinar. Seiya estaba sorprendido, ninguna de las niñas "bien" que él conocía sabía hacerlo, ofreció su ayuda y así ambos cuñados comenzaron a congeniar. La proximidad de edad, el carácter extrovertido y divertido de ambos también contribuyó bastante a ello, se pasaron el día hablando y riendo.

"**¿Y me vas a contar que es lo que has hecho para que tu padre convierta a Darien en tu carcelero?" **preguntó Usagi con curiosidad.

"**¿No te lo a contado mi hermano?" **se extrañó el joven.

"**Pues la verdad es que no, me llamó en un hueco que tuvo, pero tampoco me contó demasiado. Ya sabes hay cosas que es mejor decirlo frente a frente y no por teléfono, supongo que ésta es una de esas cosas"**

"**Darien trabaja demasiado, en fin. Me acosté con mi profesora de Economía." **

Usagi abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo de la impresión, eso si que era una sorpresa y lo demás eran tonterías.

"**Tiene treinta años y está muy buena. Me la encontré un día por la carretera, ella había pinchado, así que paré a ayudarla a cambiar la rueda. Me invitó a su casa para agradecérmelo y nos acostamos." **Explicó Seiya a su cuñada. **"Un día que no tenía clase la invite a mi casa, mis padres no iba a estar, así que aproveché. Mi cama es una cutre cama de noventa, y ¿para qué estar incómodos en una mini cama cuando la de mis padres estaba disponible?"**

"**Pero tus padres llegaron y te pillaron"** comentó ella.

"**Sí"**

Al ver el sonrojo del Seiya, Usagi se percató que no había sido una pillada habitual.

"**Intuyo que no os pilló en una practica habitual"**

"**No exactamente, digamos que es más una posición un tanto vergonzosa para que te pillen"**

"**¿Y no lo son todas? Porque te juro que si mi padre me hubiera pillado, o si me pillara ahora teniendo sexo, me hubiera dado igual la posición que fuera. Dios mira como se me pone la piel solo de pensarlo" **le mostró su brazo que tenía aspecto de piel de gallina.

"**Vaya, vaya tengo una cuñadita tímida ¿eh? estoy seguro que se te pasará cuando lleves un año casada con mi hermano. Los Shields somos hombres insaciables" **bromeó él, provocando el sonrojo de Usagi.

"**No debí haber sacado el tema" **se reprochó ella.

Seiya se comenzó a reír, y en ese momento su hermano mayor apareció tras las puertas del ascensor. Llevaba una maleta en la mano, y un traje impecablemente planchado con su corbata incluida, serio y pulcro como siempre.

"**Veo que me he preocupado por nada" **dijo viperinamente al llegar al salón.

"**¡¡Ey!! Hermanito no te esperaba hasta dentro de unos días, Usagi me dijo que estaba de negocios e Los Ángeles" **comentó su hermano aun sentado en el sofá y sin intención de moverse de él.

"**Acabé antes de la cuenta" **se volvió hacía su esposa y la dijo **"¿No vas a saludarme? Vaya pensé que no te alegrarías de verme **_**Bella**_**" **

Usagi se levantó de su asiento con la mejores de sus sonrisas.

"**Claro que me alegro de verte **_**Caro**_**, pero entenderás que me haya sorprendido al verte aquí cuando te hacía en Los Ángeles una semana más"**

Al llegar frente a él, se alzó un poco sobre la punta de sus pies, para alcanzar la suficiente altura para alcanzar los labios de su marido. No fue un beso largo y apasionado, sino corto y sencillo, pero aun así valía para el papel que debían representar.

"**Debes estar cansado, será mejor que vayas a dormir" **indicó Usagi, no de manera mal intencionada, sino todo lo contrario, el viaje desde Estados Unidos hasta Japón era mucho más largo que el que había realizado Seiya, y este llegó cansado, ella misma llegaba cansada cuando lo hacía.

"**¿Es que no me quieres aquí o me estás haciendo algún tipo de proposición?" **Usagi sintió como su marido le mordisqueaba la oreja al final de la pregunta.

"**Ni una ni otra Señor Shields" **afirmó mientras lo apartaba **"Solo te daba un consejo, que por lo visto no estás muy dispuesto a tomar"**

"**Ya dormiré, tengo cosas que solucionar con mi hermano" **

"**¡Oh! Entonces os dejo a solas, mientras haré la cena"**

Usagi dejó que los dos hermanos hablaran lo que tenían que hablar. Sobre todo se trataba del tema de la pillada in fraganti del afeare con la profesora, su nuevo trabajo, las condiciones de su estancia en Japón, y alguna que otra reprimenda por irresponsable. La cena fue un tanto incomoda, tras la seria conversación ninguno de los hermanos tenía ganas de hablar y en cuanto a Usagi se sentía fuera de lugar. Al acabar de cenar Seiya se fue directamente a su dormitorio, y el matrimonio Shields-Tsukino lo hizo poco después. Era la primera noche que compartirían no solo habitación, si no también el colchón. Darien fue al baño a cambiarse, mientras que Usagi lo hizo en la propia habitación. Para cuando él regresó ella ya estaba tumbada, él no reparó en ella, se dedicó a colocar su ropa antes de ir a dormir. Momento que Usagi aprovechó para alzar un poco la vista, topándose así con el famoso Tatuaje de su esposo, el cual le dejó completamente sin palabras.

* * *

_Y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, que mala que soy lo dejé en lo más interesante... En fin este va a ser el último capitulo del año porque me voy de vacaciones y no voy a poder actualizar, así que ya quedan avisadas, eso sí intentaré tener el siguiente para el día de Reyes. Sé que he tardado mucho, pero he estado muy ocupada, y casi no he tenido tiempo, y el poco que tuve me dediqué a escribir un especial para navidad que pondré el domingo. Ya anuncio que tras la navidades no voy actualizar hasta mediados de febrero que es cuando acabo con los examenes, así que os pido paciencia, porque además ya aviso que tardaré... Muchisimas a todas por dejar vuestros reviews, tener por seguro que los leo toditos todos, y me hace muxa ilusión ver a viejas conocidas y también a las nuevas, gracias y espero que os haya gustado este capitulo, y que tengais pacienciencia para ver pronto un nuevo giro de la historia, porque las que me conocen saben que soy muy de giros continuos, jajaja. _

_Me dejo algo más, me dejo algo más... creo que no, tan solo me queda desearos Feliz navidad, que tengaís una buena salida y entrada de Año, y bueno que el año que viene sea para todas como minino igual de bien como este que se marcha. Hasta después de navidad, mata ne!!!!!!!. _


	9. Capitulo 9

Después de dos meses viviendo juntos Darien y Usagi pasaron su primera noche durmiendo juntos. Usagi no pudo dormir durante las dos primeras horas por culpa del nerviosismo que sentía, y es que hacía mucho tiempo que no compartía cama con un hombre. Pero los nervios se fueron disipando dando pasa al cansancio y luego al sueño, lo que permitió que esa primera noche pasara sin incidencias importantes, salvo eso sí, algunas patadas no intencionadas por parte de ella hacia su esposo, producto de estar acostumbrada a dormir solo y con toda la cama para ella. Aun así el dormir juntos no tardo en convertirse en una rutina más en su matrimonio, e igual que desayunaban juntos sin nerviosismos e incomodidades, exactamente pasó con compartir el mismo lecho. No compartían confidencias, ni secretos al llegar la noche, no eran amigos, y muchísimo menos amantes, pero su relación era cordial y correcta, y no provocaba ningún tipo de sospechas en su huésped. Eso sí de vez en cuando y siempre que estaban a solas, aprovechaban para lanzarse un par de insultos o ironías que dejaban claro que la situación en la que se encontraban no era aceptada y querida por ninguna de las dos partes.

Siguiendo las ordenes de su padre, Darien contrató a su hermano en la empresa Shields, pero sin ningún puesto importante, tan solo como becario, paran no ganarse mala fama de estar "enchufado" y aprender a valerse por si solo. Los primeros días fueron los más duros, acostumbrado como estaba a que se lo dieran todo hecho, no dar palo al agua, y simplemente disfrutar de los lujos, la rutina y el trabajo se le hicieron bastante pesados. Sin embargo con el paso de la segunda semana Seiya empezó a disfrutar de su tarea, no porque le gustara repartir cafés, cartas… más bien porque de ese modo se relacionaba con los trabajadores de la oficina, a los cuales les tocó rectificar la idea preconcebida que tenían del joven. Seiya y Darien tan solo se parecían en el físico pero no en el carácter, superada esa reticencia, el recién llegado se convirtió en uno más en la oficina, menos cuando tocaba criticar al jefe, aun así no perdía oportunidad de poner a "caldo" a su hermano, porque aunque fuera parte de la familia seguía siendo director, el jefe, y él, el empleado. De estas conversaciones escuchó algunos comentarios que le cayeron en gracia, Darien sería un estupendo empresario, pero de relaciones sociales… más bien tenía poca idea.

Pero a Seiya no solo le iba bien en el trabajo, sino que también su relación con Usagi iba a las mil maravillas.En su cuñada halló un gran apoyo, a parte de una gran amiga. Ambos podían mantener conversaciones, que para el eran impensables tener con su hermano. En ella encontró una camarada con la compartir vivencias, bromas e inquietudes, en ocasiones sobre el trabajo en otras sobre su vida. Disfrutaba de la compañía de Usagi, pero aun más lo hacia con la cara que ponía su hermano cuando los encontraba juntos riendo. Mientras que Seiya disfrutaba de su estancia en Japón, a Darien le ocurría lo contrario. Con la llegada de su hermano se había visto forzado a fingir un matrimonio estable, reducir su horario laboral a las ocho horas habituales, sus encuentros con Beryl también se vieron afectados, algo que a ella pareció no importarle demasiado. La convivencia en casa le era bastante costosa, en parte por mostrarse amoroso con su esposa, en parte por los miedos y temores a que su hermano descubriera todo. Que Usagi y Seiya se llevaran tan sumamente bien no ayudaba a mejorar esto último, al contrarío, los acrecentaban. Además su queridísimo hermano menor no había conseguido encandilar a su esposa, sino que también consiguió ganarse el afecto de la pequeña Hana, mientras que con él la niña se mostraba de lo más arisca. Se sentía desplazado, irritado, celoso. ¿En que pensaba ella al tratar de esa forma a su hermano?

Usagi no era ajena al desagrado y reticencia de su marido para con la relación que mantenía con Seiya. Pero ella disfrutaba de las largas charlas con su cuñado, de tener en casa a alguien con quien hablar, reír y porque no incluso llorar. Desde que Seiya llegó para vivir con ellos, ella comenzó a sentir esa casa como suya. Al igual que el hermano pequeño de su esposo, su nuevo puesto de trabajo le resultaba completamente gratificante, manejar una fundación no era moco de pavo, pero todo ese trabajo se veía recompensado con la satisfacción de saber que contribuyes al bienestar de personas. Cada año la Fundación Shields organizaba una fiesta para recaudar fondos, no todos los años el dinero recaudado iba destinado al mismo fin, sino que tras un cuidadoso estudio se elegía quien era el mejor destinatario para esa recaudación. Dado que Usagi ostentaba el puesto de directiva en la fundación, se encargó de organizar todo el evento, desde el lugar en el que la fiesta se iba a celebrar, quienes iban a estar invitados, hasta claro está a quienes iban a ir destinados los fondos recaudados. Todo ese planning tuvo que pasar por el escrutinio del dueño de la fundación Shields, que no era otro que Darien. Así de este modo Darien y Usagi no solo se tenían que ver las caras en casa, sino que también de vez en cuando se las tenían que ver en horario laboral.

"**Buenos días Mai¿se encuentra el señor Shields disponible?" **preguntó Usagi a la secretaria de su esposo, con la cual por cierto había cogido ya cierta confianza.

"**Lo siento señora Shields, pero su esposo se encuentra en una reunión en estos momentos. Pero puede esperarle en su despacho si usted quiere, estará mucho más cómoda que en esas sillas" **comentó la mujer.

"**Muchas gracias Mai, eres un encanto" **tras ofrecerle una sonrisa, Usagi entró en el despacho de su marido cargada con todos los documentos que tenía que discutir con él. Siempre que había entrado en su oficina, Darien se encontraba sentado tras su escritorio. Hoy por primera vez tenía la oportunidad de ver toda la sala con completa libertad, y no la desaprovechó. Dejó todos sus bártulos sobre la mesa, y tomó detalle de toda la decoración, de las fotografías que estaban en el escritorio…

"**¿Intentado descifrar el enigma de Darien?" **preguntó Kevin desde la puerta.

"**Jajaja, podría decirse eso" **respondió ella.

"**Darien está en una reunión" **le explicó el mientras se acercaba al escritorio de su amigo **"De hecho me venia a por unos papeles que necesitábamos"**

"**No te preocupes, Mai ya me lo había dicho." **Indicó ella con una sonrisa amistosa en su rostro.

"**Le diré a Darien que estás aqu****í y no tengas que esperar demasiado" **

"**No hace falta, no me gustaría que por mi culpa vuestro trabajo se viera interferido"**

"**Ohhhhh, no te preocupes, por mi encantado, llevo un buen rato deseando que esta estúpida reunión se acabe. Y conociendo el genio de Darien, él también" **

Kevin se marchó dejándola de nuevo sola. "Genial y encima está de mal humor lo que me faltaba. Arggggggg odio a Darien Shields.". Ciertamente Kevin conocía bastante bien a su esposo, porque no había pasado ni tan siquiera tres minutos cuando Darien entró a su despacho blasfemando e injuriando por lo bajo.

"_**Cara**_**, Veo que has venido a alegrarme el día" **comentó sarcástico mientras tomaba asiento en su sillón.

"**Por su puesto, vivo para hacer feliz a mi querido maridito" **pronunció ella en el mismo tono burlesco.

"**¿Para que has venido?" **pidió Darien mientras colocaba el desorden que había causado su amigo sobre su mesa anteriormente.

"**Necesito que firmes los papeles que aprueban los preparativos para la fiesta de la fundación" **indicó ella mientras le pasaba la carpeta con todos los papeles, y posteriormente se sentaba en una de las sillas situadas justo en frente de la mesa de su esposo.

"**¿Piensas que las voy a firmar así sin más¿Qué hombre de negocios te crees que soy?"**

"**Uno lo no suficientemente inteligente como para hacer una oferta adecuada y acabar en un matrimonio concertado" **indicó venenosamente la fémina.

Darien le lanzó una gélida mirada antes de replicar **"No veo que para ti suponga mucho sacrificio estar casada conmigo y viviendo en mi casa"**

"**¿Cómo dices?" **

"**Se te ve muy bien con mi hermano, me pregunto si ya te habrás acostado con él, **_**Cara**_**."**

Con este comentario Darien se ganó un, bien merecido, guantazo que le dejó la cara bien marcada. Fue un acto reflejo de Usagi el darle la cachetada al bocazas de su esposo, al igual que el de Darien de llevarse la mano a su mejilla dolorida.

"**Si conocieras en algo a tu hermano sabrías que nunca, NUNCA iría tras tu esposa o alguna novia. El te quiere y te respeta, y tú lo único que haces es mirarle por encima del hombro. Pues entérate, Seiya es mejor persona tú, un poco cabra loca, sí, pero no se cree mejor que los dem****ás."**

El no sabía que decir tras eso, era cierto que conocía poco sobre su hermano. Pero si es cierto que Seiya lo tenía como modelo, por encima incluso de su padre, conocía el respeto y la admiración que le profesaba. No era justo pensar que él intentaría algo deshonesto con su esposa. Podía desconfiar todo lo que quisiera de su esposa, pero no de su hermano, no de Seiya.

"**Puedes marcharte, cuando llegue a casa tendrás firmados todos lo que apruebo" **

Darien trató olvidarse de la visita de Usagi durante un buen rato, pero le fue imposible. Las palabras en defensa de Seiya le habían dolido más que la cachetada que le había propinado. Era verdad que era un puto egocéntrico, de ahí que se viera embarcado en un matrimonio sin sentido, todo para ser el mejor, el más fuerte, el más poderoso. Incapaz de concentrarse en su trabajo decidió estudiar los documentos que su esposa le había traído. Se sorprendió al comprobar que ella había realizado un buen trabajo, no, un magnifico trabajo, no había dejado ningún detalle sin tratar. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? El no, por supuesto. Aun seguía estudiando el trabajo de su esposa, cuando la puerta de su oficina se abrió para dar paso a su hermano.

"**He visto a Usagi en el pasillo, supongo que te habrá venido a visitar ¿tanto te echaba de menos que no podía esperar en la tarde?" **comentó jocoso Seiya mientras se acomodaba en una de las sillas delante del escritorio de su hermano.

"**Ha venido por asuntos de trabajo, la fiesta anual de la fundación"**

"**Vaya otra aburrida como tú" **

"**Creía que te llevabas muy bien con ella"**

"**O y lo hago, si no fuera porque está casado contigo le tiraría los tejos" **Se paró para ver la reacción de su hermano, la cual fue una mueca de disgusto ya que eso le recordó lo dicho por Usagi. **"No te preocupes hermanito, era una broma. Usagi es una mujer genial, inteligente y coño está que te cagas, pero no es mi tipo"**

"**No sabía que tenías tipo" **bromeó Darien

"**Ey todos tenemos derecho en ser un poco selectivos" **bromeó también el joven.

"**¿Cómo llevas el trabajo?" **

"**Bien, tú sabes al principio todos me miraban de reojo diciendo, mira ahí está el hermano del jefazo. Pero ahora no tengo problema, incluso me invitan a tomar copas con ellos, a participar en sus apuestas… creo que este castigo me va a venir realmente bien"**

"**Me alegra oír eso, es maduro por tu parte" **comentó Darien acomodándose en su asiento.

"**No puedes culparme si te llevaste tú toda la madurez, jajaja" **su hermano nada más que pudo sonreír como respuesta. **"Yo me vuelvo al trabajo. Por cierto hoy voy a acompañar a un colega a comprarle un regalo a su novia, te lo digo para que no te preocupes y mandes a la policía en mi busca" **

Usagi volvió a casa y se sorprendió cuando vio a Darien sentado en el sofá de salón viendo las noticias, él era siempre el último en llegar a casa y ese día fue el primero.

"**Konban wa" **saludó Darien al escucharla llegar

"**Konban wa¿Ha ocurrido algo?" **preguntó dudosa ella, algo tenía que haber pasado para que el estuviera allí.

"**No¿Por qué tiene que pasar algo?" **respondió cambiando de cadena

"**Sueles ser el último en llegar a casa, pero puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana, no me importa en absoluto"**

"**¿Te olvidas de Seiya?" **Preguntó él viendo como ella iba hasta la habitación para cambiarse de ropa y ponerse algo más cómodo.

"**No, no me olvidé de él. Me lo encontré al salir de tu oficina y me dijo que hoy vendría más tarde porque iba a ir con un compañero a comprar un regalo" **respondió ella desde la habitación **"Está claro que con la relación que mantienes con él, tú no sabías esto" **

"**Sí lo sabía, vino a mi oficina después de hablar contigo."**

Ella salió cambiada y sorprendida del dormitorio.

"**Me dejas pasmada, me resulta muy difícil pensar que has sido capaz de dignarte en hablar con Seiya aunque tan solo fuera un minuto. Felicidades, has ganado un minipunto para convertirte en humano, tan solo te queda****n noventa y nueve puntos más."** De camino a la cocina se encontró con la carpeta que le había llevado unas horas antes al despacho con la intención de que él firmara los documentos. Rápidamente la abrió para ver cuantos de ellos tenía su firma estampada y cuantos no. El resultado fue completamente positivo.

"**Has firmado todo los documento" **le indicó Usagi como si él no lo hubiera sido el artífice de la firma.

"**Lo sé" **dijo él pasando por su lado, para ir a coger un vaso de agua en la cocina.

"**¿Por qué?" **le pidió aun bastante atónita por el suceso.

"**Dije que firmaría todos aquellos con los que estuviera de acuerdo. Pues bien me parecen todos correctos. Una sorpresa teniendo en cuenta que antes de casarnos dijiste que no eras mujer de fiestas y sociedad."**

"**Y es cierto, no me gustan las fiestas, pero eso no quiere decir que si tengo que hacer una no me gusta que salga lo mejor posible."**

"**Lo que tú digas" **le respondió mientras se sentaba de nuevo en el sofá.

Pero a Usagi le dio igual la frialdad de este último comentario, el hecho de que Darien estuviera de acuerdo con todos sus preparativos, y que le hubiera dicho que era una sorpresa, era como si la hubiera felicitado por su labor, y estaba feliz. Tendría que agradecerle a Rei su ayuda prestada, y también a Luna que también había contribuido en parte. Con este trabajo había conseguido ganar a su marido, que estaba claro no confiaba en que ella lo lograra sola. Pero ella era una Tsukino, y los Tsukino siempre ganaban cuando se lo proponían.

Al día siguiente Usagi comenzó a mover todos los hilos para que la fiesta pudiera celebrarse tres semanas más tarde. Por su parte Darien tuvo que enfrentarse de nuevo con los empresarios con lo que estuvo reunido antes de que Usagi apareciera y por consiguiente diera por finalizada la reunión. Antes de encontrarse con ellos de nuevo, él y Kevin intentaron crear una nueva estratagema y así acabar siendo ellos los beneficiados. Estaban en ello cuando Kevin decidió tratar temas algo más triviales.

"**¿Y bien que pasó ayer?" **le preguntó a su mejor amigo "**¿Te divertiste con la visita de tu mujer?"**

"**Kev, estamos en el trabajo no en el parque de atracciones" **le recriminó el italiano.

"**No me vengas de santito, cuando tú has sido siempre el primero en hacer cosas inapropiadas en lugares públicos"**comentó al recordar las locuras que su amigo había hecho cuando era joven.

"**Sí pero eso no ocurrirá nunca con Usagi" **contestó Darien tajantemente, pero muy calmado debido a su gran convicción en el asunto.

"**Hay un refrán que dice, Nunca digas nunca jamás . Porque seamos sinceros, es tu esposa y está bastante bien. No es de extrañar que un día tu amigo cobrara vida y necesitara que ella lo atendiera…."**

"**Para eso tengo a Beryl"**

"**Oh Beryl, se me olvidaba ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que la viste?" **preguntó Kevin aun sabiendo la respuesta.

"**Un mes" **masculló Darien bastante frustrado.

"**Un mes sin sexo es mucho tiempo…."**

"**No me digas, no me había dado cuenta" **

"**¿En serio, no has tenido nunca, en ningún momento aunque solo haya sido una milésima de segundo, deseos de acostarte con Usagi? Porque estoy seguro que Diamante no hubiera perdido la oportunidad de…." **

"**No soy Diamante. Y ahora déjate de tonterías y acabemos con la reunión de ayer."**

Fuera por la frustración, o porque de veras eran grandes empresarios, el caso es que consiguieron que las personas con las que estuvieron negociando, acabaron cediendo a sus presiones y sus ofertas, apuntándose así un nuevo tanto y más beneficios para la corporación Shields. Como aquella peli de disney decía, Hasta el infinito, y más Allá".

La semana fue pasando y al llegar el fin de semana, más concretamente el sábado, Usagi y Rai fueron de tiendas en busca del vestido de novia perfecto, para esta última. Usagi aun se encontraba reticente a la boda de su amiga, pero al verle la cara de felicidad era le era imposible mostrarle su disconformidad. Es más quien era ella para juzgar si Jin le proponía matrimonio solo por convivencia, por lo menos en su relación sí que había amor. Tras una hora en una prestigiosa tienda de novia, Rai escogió su vestido, un precioso diseño de Vera Wang de seda blanca y tul, tres cuartos de hora más tarde también tenía escogido el velo, los zapatos, el bolso y el tocado, así como la ropa interior. Usagi se lo agradeció considerablemente, la compra de su vestido de novia le resultó una de las experiencias más horrorosas de su vida que duró nada menos que tres horas. Mi próximo a la tienda se encontraba un café starbucks, allí tomaron unos deliciosos muffins acompañado con uno de sus famosos cafés. En la tranquilidad de la cafetería las dos amigas se pusieron al corriente de los últimos acontecimientos en sus vidas. Usagi escuchaba lo emocionada que su amiga hablaba de su casa nueva, del enorme salón donde se iba a celebrar el enlace…..

"**Lo que no entiendo…." **Comenzó a decir Usagi con voz dudosa **"Como es que no celebras una boda tradicional. Te criaste con tu abuelo en un templo Shinto, y te casas por un rito occidental…."**

"**¿No te lo he contado¿Pero donde tengo la cabeza? La boda es para todo el regimiento de invitados. Pero el día de antes nos casaremos en la capilla de mi abuelo¡Me hace tanta ilusión que mi abuelo me case!"**

"**¿Y me ocultas eso? Menuda amiga eres…."**

"**Fue a hablar la más indicada, que llevas meses casada y nunca me cuentas nada de cómo va tu matrimonio."** Le reprochó bastante enojada la morena.

"**Sigo casada ¿no?"** se defendió Usagi

"**No era a lo que me refería" **protestó su amiga.

"**Lo sé." **

"**¿Os va bien?" **pidió preocupada Rai.

"**Sí****, no tienes que preocuparte nos va bien. Yo diría que mejor que antes"**

"**¿En la cama también?"**

"**RAIIIIIIIII" **exclamó exaltada la aludida.

"**Conozco todo tu guardarropa, y en él no hay nada destinado a volver loco a un hombre. Si de verdad os fuera bien en la cama tendrías algo menos…. menos monjeril" **

"**¿Me estás llamando frígida?" **demandó la rubia

"**Usa mírate, tu matrimonio parece la bella y la bestia, solo que él es el bello y tu la bestia. Usas ropa que son casi dos tallas más que la tuya, están viejas y no te favorecen nada"**

"**No soy una niña para enseñar el ombligo y llevar cinturones anchos como faldas…"**

"**Y no te digo que te vistas como una kogal, tan solo que cambies de vestuario, que actualices tu imagen. ¿O es que acaso no te molesta todas las barbaridades que dicen la prensa de ti?"**

"**Me da igual, porque al final soy yo la que está casada con "el soltero de oro" y no todas esas cotillas que se hacen llamar periodistas"** le recordó Usagi su estado civil, y quien era el causante de ello.

"**Cierto. Volvamos a mi boda¿Vas a ir, no?"**

"**Creía que habíamos quedado que era la testigo…"**respondió dudosa su amiga

"**Digo la que va oficiar mi abuelo" **

"**Primero tienes que invitarme" **

"**Eres odiosa" **le recriminó Rai a su amiga al detectar el tono de sorna en su última declaración.

"**Pero aun así me quieres" **bromeó de nuevo Usagi

"**Ya quisieras" **le contestó Rai haciéndose la impasible cuando era cierto que quería mucho a su amiga. Como respuesta a ese falso comentario Usagi le sacó la lengua a su amiga. Y es que a veces se comportaban como crias….

Darien tuvo que viajar al sur del país para solucionar unos pequeños problemillas con uno de los hoteles que había heredado al casarse con Usagi. Seiya había esperado que le pidiera que lo acompañara, pero no lo hizo, sino que fue Kevin el que le acompaño . Y Seiya tuvo que quedarse en casa, sumido en sus pensamientos autodestructivos; se sentía solo, rechazado, un parías… por mucho que intentara parecerse a su hermano o a su padre no lo conseguía. Empezaba a pensar que era inútil, que no sabía hacer nada a derechas, que no tenía ningún talento. La única persona que parecía ver en él algo positivo era su cuñada, Usagi, de hecho cuando ésta llegó a casa, tras las compras con su amiga, y lo vio tan decaído, sentado en el sofá viendo el canal del tiempo, trató de animarlo. Fue hasta la cocina y sacó del congelador una tarrina grande de helado de chocolate de uno de los cajones del mobiliario extrajo dos cucharas grandes de sopa, y se sentó a su lado escuchando todos sus temores, todos sus pensamientos….

"**Seiya no tienes que preocuparte. Todos pasamos por una fase de rebeldía, unos antes otros después…. Es una forma de encontrarnos a nosotros mismos" **

"**Me cuesta creer que Darien o tú os hayáis hecho alguna locura" **mormuró desinflado y deprimido, el chocolate no ayudaba mucho a mejor su animo.

"**Ohhhh, si tu supieras. Hace unos años, cuando era apenas una adolescente, odiaba a mi padre, me sentía desplazada****, y como venganza me teñí el pelo, me puse pircings, y acortaba mis faldas del uniforme… Hacía todo lo que podía para llamar su atención y para mostrarle que me importaba un bledo lo que él quería. Años después aquí me tienes, sin pendientes, con mi color original de cabello, y vestida de arriba a bajo."**

Seiya se quedó anonadado al escuchar el pasado de su cuñada.

"**Y en cuanto a Darien…. ¿Qué me dices de su tatuaje? Yo creo que es una buena muestra re rebeldía, estoy segura que a tu padre no le gustó ver ese enorme dragón en la espalda de su hijo."**

"**No, la verdad es que no" **contestó él con una sonrisa al recordar la reacción de su padre al ver el dibujo que su hermano se grabó en la espalda.

"**Así que no te preocupes, cuando te encuentres a ti mismo serás un aburrido como tu hermano"** bromeó ella para sacarle no solo una sonrisa sino una risa propiamente dicha.

"_**Grazia **_**Usagichan, ya me siento mucho mejor."**

* * *

__

_Volviiiiiiiii, yo creo que estas es una de las veces q más he tardado en actualizar, pero como ya comenté en él capitulo anterior he tenido los exámenes y quería centrarme en ellos. Pero una vez acabados aquí estoy, eso sí me ha costado horrores ponerme de nuevo a escribir, así que siento que no tenga la calidad de los otros (Gomenasai), pero aun así espero que os haya gustado. _

_Y bueno sé que muchas queríais saber del tatuaje de Darien, la explicación más detallada vendrá en futuros capítulos, pero lo básico está dicho es un dragón y lo hizo como acto de rebeldía. Como compensación por no haber puesto nada del tatuaje puse algo sobre el pasado de Usa, la etapa oscura de Usagi, no es lo mismo, pero... Usagi también tiene que tener algo de protagonismo. Así a rasgos generales es un capitulo de relleno (esos que se Pili que no te gustan) pero que son necesarios para el seguimiento de la historia._

_Además quiero agradeceros vuestros Reviews porque de verdad que me alegra saber que hay a gente que le gusta la historia, y aunque haya gente que piense que me creo lo más y que no os aprecio es completamente falso. No me creo una buena escritora, ni quiero dedicarme a escribir libros, yo solo comencé en el mundo del fic para entretenerme y porque estaba a punto de entrar en una depresión, gracias a amigas como Pili, Jazz, Monse, Anais, Raquel... conseguí salir del bache, y por eso respeto y agradezco el apoyo de todas las que dejáis vuestros reviews aunque haya gente que piense lo contrario. No voy defenderme de las opiniones negativas, porque pueden decir lo que quieran, pero para juzgar a las personas hay que conocer su historia y a ellas, eso es lo que me han enseñado en la universidad de Psicología. Y de veras que agradezco a aquellas personas que me han defendido, pero prefiero que no se forme ningún conflicto entre lectores de FF, pero aun así gracias por vuestro apoyo. Yo seguiré con la historia, y también escribiendo, y al que no le guste pues que no me lea, así de simple._

Mata ne!!!!!! 


	10. Capitulo 10

Kenji Tsukino hacía todo lo que podía por aparentar estar orgulloso con el casamiento de su primogénita, algo lejos de la realidad. No le gustaba nada tener que jugar con su vida, pese a que más de una vez se sintió defraudado por ella…. A la corta o la larga ese matrimonio era la mejor opción, la mejor solución no para él, como en un principio podría parecer, y que de hecho también lo era, sino para Usagi y Hana, todos estaban en buenas manos. Conocer y hablar con Daniel Shields había acabado con las inevitables dudas que surgieron al no conocer debidamente a su yerno, aunque no con todas, pues nunca se puede estar al cien por cien seguros de algo. El lado positivo por el momento era volver a tener a Usagi de nuevo en Japón, no la veía tanto como él quisiera, pues Usagi hacía todo lo posible para no encontrarse con su padre, causante de sus problemas, pero saber que las dos mujeres más importantes y a las que más quería, pasaban tiempo juntas para divertirse, para conocerse mejor… valía la pena el sacrificio.

Precisamente en el día de hoy las dos estaban juntas, él se tenía que someter a su habitual chequeo médico y estaría unos días fuera. Luna y los demás asistentes en de la mansión Tsukino podría haberse encargado de la niña, no obstante Usagi prefirió ser ella misma la que atendiera a la pequeña. Tan solo fueron necesarias tomarse un par de horas libre al día durante la estancia de Hana, el colegio y las actividades extraescolares facilitaban mucho su cuidado. Artemis aun así no quiso descuidar su trabajo, y tras recoger a Usagi en la entrada del edificio donde trabajaba y además vivía, conducía hasta el colegio al que acudía la niña, para luego dejarlas en la casa de la adulta, o por lo menos ese era el planning para los siguientes días, hasta que el señor Tsukino regresara a casa.

Al llegar a casa después de la jornada escolar, se encontraron con Seiya peleándose con la sartén y las palomitas de maíz. Poco acostumbrado como estaba ha utilizar su dotes culinarias, se le había antojado picotear palomitas, encontrándose que su hermano no tenía las famosas bolsas para el microondas, sino el maíz de toda la vida. No tuvo problemas en encender el fogón, tampoco en encontrar la sartén, e incluso recordó echar el aceite, pero no cayó en la cuenta de tapar la sartén tras verter los granos de maíz en la sartén, qué paso, que cuando empezaron a abrirse las palomitas, estas empezaron a saltar por toda la cocina. Cuando Hana y Usagi entraron en la cocina vieron como llovían palomitas, mientras que Seiya intentaba parar que saltaran con un plato. La situación era bastante chistosa, y aunque más y quien menos en la incursión en el mundo de los fogones tiene sus problemas, que las palomitas volaran era de risa, ninguna de las dos féminas pudo suprimir la risa ante tal imagen. Al escucharlas Seiya se sintió avergonzado.

"**¿Podríais dejar de reíros y echarme una mano?" **pidió, tras volverle su cabeza hacia las recién llegas y lanzándoles una mirada suplicante.

Usagi se acercó al mueble sacó la tapa de la sartén, la puso encima y apagó el fuego. **"Ya está, no era tan difícil"**

"**Si lo llegó a saber, me hubiera comprado un paquete hecho en alguna tienda" **comentó Seiya viendo el desastre que había formado. "**La asistenta me lo hubiera agradecido"**

"**Más que ella, diría que yo, porque no creerás que voy a dejar esto así hasta mañana…" **dijo su cuñada en tono jocoso para quitarle importancia al pequeño traspiés del muchacho.

"**No, además preferiría que Darien no lo viera, solo faltaba esto para que me viera como un completo inepto" **

"**La verdad es que…. Seiya hacer palomitas no es difícil, si hasta Hana sabe hacerlas…." **La niña vanidosa amplió su sonrisa como seña orgullo por sus logros, mientras que Seiya agachó la cabeza por la vergüenza que sentía. **"Tendremos que poner el lista de la compra palomitas para microondas, y así evitamos que salgas herido, espero"**

"**Estás disfrutando ¿no es cierto?" **le preguntó el joven al percatarse del tono burlesco con que hablaba su cuñada.

"**Te tenías que haber visto, jajajaja."**

"**Bueno sí¿podrimos ponernos a limpiar antes de que venga mi hermano?"**

"**¡Ehhhhhhhh! Yo no he manchado nada ¿Por qué tengo que limpiar?" **protestó la pequeña

"**Hana, tú ve a ver la tele mientras recogemos, y enseguida te llevo la merienda" **comentó Usagi.

La niña se fue al salón tal y como le habían pedido, y se puso a ver un anime que en esos momentos estaban pasando por televisión. Usagi barrió las palomitas que habían por el suelo, mientras que Seiya se encargaba de limpiar aquellas que se encontraban por los muebles. Cuando estaba todo recogido, Usagi sacó las palomitas abiertas que estaban en la sartén, y de nuevo encendió el fuego para hacer palomitas, no para alimentar al cubo de la basura, sino a Seiya y a Hana. Se sentaron los tres en el sofá, viendo la tele y disfrutando del aperitivo, una estampa la mar de familiar, que no gustó demasiado a Darien.

"**¿Me he perdido algo?" **pidió en alto, llamando la atención de los presentes.

"**No, porque estás aquí" **le contestó Hana, poniendo mala cara y sentándose en el suelo.

"**¡HANAA!" **Le increpó Usagi a la niña. Pero ella la ignoró y continuó viendo los dibujos.

"**¿Qué hace tu hermana aquí **_**cara**_**?"** Preguntó el italiano a su esposa cuando esta se acercó para saludarle.

"**Voy a quedarme a dormir aquí hasta que papá vuelva" **

"**Hana, te agradecería que me dejaras contestar a mi, cariño" **volvió a reprenderla Usagi. **"**_**Scusa (perdón) **_**Darien**_**" **_Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios como saludo, y para aparentar normalidad.

"**¿Lo que ha dicho es cierto?"** preguntó no muy conforme con que la pequeña se quedara.

"**Sí, mi padre se ha ido a hacer un reconocimiento y va a estar unas días fuera. No la iba a dejar en casa sola…." **Explicó Usagi, serena, calmada, dejando aun lado realmente las redecillas.

"**Tenéis criados en vuestra casa, se podía haber ocupado de ella" **

Una vez más la gran bocota de Darien, volvió a decir lo que no debía, provocando que las buenas de su esposa se esfumaran. Lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hasta su dormitorio, aparentando estar tranquila, pero ardiendo de rabia por dentro. Hana no se enteró y Seiya supuso que sentían necesidades lógicas en una pareja, y más después de los continuos viajes que su hermano había estado haciendo. Estando a puerta cerrada Usagi se enfrentó a su esposo, del modo menos escandaloso posible.

"**Eres un insensible, y en vez de sangre tienes las venas llenas de horchata. Cómo puedes insinuar que de lado a Hana, solo para que tú estés tranquilito."**

"**Pensaba que confiabas en tus criadas¿no las invitaste a nuestra boda?" **trató de defenderse él.

"**Confío en Luna muchísimo, para mi es como una madre, se encargó de mi cuando mi padre se iba de viaje. Y como sé lo que duele quedarse sola, y porque Hana me tiene a mi, voy a encargarme de ella, te guste o no, me importa un bledo." **Dicho esto salió de la habitación, dejándole a él solo, rezando para que la niña no tratara de hacerle la vida imposible durante los días que iba a pasar allí.

De muy poco sirvieron sus ruegos, Hana le había cogido manía desde el primer días, y no tenía intención de hacerle pasar unos días fáciles. Siempre que podía Hana soltaba un comentario bastante mordaz e inteligente teniendo en cuenta su corta edad, y quedaban sin ninguna riña por parte de Usagi, que verdaderamente estaba muy irritada con él. Pese a todo el humor se aligeró durante la cena, todos se sentaron en la mesa a comer los alimentos que muy cuidadamente había cocinado Usagi, cuando Darien se encontró con unas cuantas palomitas sobre su silla, que tanto su hermano como su esposa se habían olvidado limpiar.

"**¿Qué hacen estas palomitas aquí?" **preguntó casi con miedo a hablar por la posible respuesta de su cuñada.

Para su sorpresa nadie contestó, o por lo menos al momento, porque sus tres acompañantes estaban bastante más entretenidos en reírse. Era imposible no recordar el acontecimiento de las palomitas asesinas, como Seiya las había apodado, pasaron varios minutos y ninguno de ellos se calmó lo suficiente como para contestar a Darien, el cual se sentía fuera de lugar, uno: no entendía el chiste, dos: su personalidad era bastante más seria, tres: no se llevaba bien con ninguna de las dos féminas, y cuarto: no conocía a ninguno de ellos, incluyendo a su hermano.

"**Me voy a dormir" **dijo olvidando la serenidad que le caracterizaba, y poco dispuesto a aguantar a los tres "bufones". Se levantó de la silla y se marchó a su cama.

"**Pero Darien si no has comido nada" **Indicó Seiya lo bastante alto, para que su hermano lo oyera.

"**No tengo hambre" **Gruñó el aludido, seguido por un portazo.

"**Creo que se ha enfadado" **apuntó el único varón de la mesa.

"**¿Tú crees?" **pidió Usagi haciéndose la tonta, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de nada.

"**Es gracioso, nunca había visto a mi hermano cambiar tanto de humor como lo hace cuando está Hana, y es divertido, pierde la careta de Don perfecto." **

"**Es don idiota" **masculló Hana quien estaba peleando con el puré de patatas que tanto odiaba.

"**Hana, deja de jugar con el puré y comételo" **le regañó Usagi que de nuevo obvió el comentario viperino de la niña.

"**¡¡¡ Pero Oneechan!!! Es que no me gusta el puré. Además tú tampoco estás comiendo" **protestó Hana como cualquier niño de su edad lo hace cuando mamá, papá o la abuelita le obliga a comerse algo que no le gusta.

"**Hana lleva razón, no has probado casi nada del plato. ¿Te sientes bien?" **le preguntó preocupado el joven, y es que no era la primera vez que veía a Usagi comer casi nada, incluso el podría hasta jurar que estaba hasta más delgada.

"**Estoy bien, el picotear me quita bastante el apetito" **comentó ella.

"**Y a mi también, porfissssssss oneechan quítame el puré de papas" **suplicó la pequeña, los niños son muy listos, si su hermana podía permitirse no comer por haber picado ¿por qué ella no?.

"**Está bien, no te comas el puré pero el filete te lo comes entero ¿De acuerdo?" **

"**Vale" **aceptó la niña superfeliz.

"**Si no te comes el puré, me lo como yo" **dijo Seiya que sin esperar respuesta le quitó el plato a la niña, se echó el puré de papas en su plato (el de él) y le colocó de nuevo la comida en frente.

"**Tú si que comes" **comentó asombrada la pequeña al ver el patazo de comida que el joven tenía enfrente de él, lista para ser devorada, después de haberse pasado la tarde comiendo chuchearías.

"**Estoy en la edad del crecimiento" **respondió sin más.

Seiya acabó comiéndose toda la comida, al igual que Hana claro está que la cantidad era bastante menor, Seiya bien parecía que se comió su parte y la de su hermano. Bien diferente fue Usagi, tan solo probó dos cucharaditas pequeñas de puré, y ni tan siquiera llegó a comerse medio filete, últimamente su apetito se había esfumado, nada serio sus periodos de aprecian variaban bastante con respecto a su estado de animo, estrés… Después de una ducha, ver un poco la tv, y como no recoger bien la cocina, todos se fueron a dormir, por suerte para Usagi la cama que compartía con su marido era lo suficientemente grande para que él, Hana y ella durmieran en ella. Obligó a la pequeña a ser cuidadosa para no despertar a Darien, es mejor no molestar a la bestia dormida. Hana no estaba muy conforme con dormir entre los dos adultos, principalmente porque no quería estar al lado del italiano. Y Usagi no quería que se quedara en el borde de la cama, no fuera a ser que tuvieran un disgusto, así que Hana no tuvo otra cosa que hacer que ceder. Se puso en medio de los dos, casi parecían una familia, papá, mamá y la niña.

Pero solo casi, porque ya entrada la noche, Darien se despertó tras sentir continuas patadas dirigidas a él, no eran intencionadas claro está, Hana estaba dormida y era imposible que controlara esos movimientos de forma voluntaria. Trató de dormirse de nuevo pero fue imposible, las patadas no cesaban, tentado estuvo de despertar a su esposa y gritarle cuatro cosas, pero se aguantó las ganas, salió de la cama, buscó una manta en el armario y se fue al salón para dormir en el sofá. El resultado fue igual de nefasto, si malas eran las patadas de la niña, igual de malo era dormir en el sofá, muy estiloso, muy moderno, pero nada cómodo, o por lo menos nada cómodo dormir en él.

"**¿Qué haces durmiendo en el sofá?" **le preguntó Seiya medio dormido.

"**La niña no paraba de darme patadas, y no podía dormir" **respondió mientras le daba un puñetazo a un cojín para acomodarlo un poco. **"¿Y tú que haces despierto?"**

"**Tengo que ir al baño" **respondió el joven un poco más espabilado.

"**Es mejor que vayas antes de que te lo hagas encima" **masculló su hermano cerrado de nuevo los ojos para conciliar nuevamente el sueño.

Seiya fue al baño y al salir volvió a ver a su hermano.

"**No creo que vayas a descansar mucho aquí, si quieres puedes dormir en mi cama"**

Darien abrió los ojos y lo miró como si hubiera dicho la mayor barbarie.

"**Ehhhhh, no me mires así, tú sabes que yo mariconadas las justas, pero la cama es muy grande, buena gana que te dejes la espalda por no dormir con tu HERMANO" **

"_**Grazie**_"

Los dos hermanos se dirigieron a la habitación que ocupaba el más joven, y sin ningún problema pasaron el resto de la noche. Al día siguiente cuando Hana se enteró de esto, sintió unos celos enormes de Darien, y tras un pequeño berrinche consiguió echar de nuevo al italiano, para dormir con Seiya. Darien lejos de quejarse por ello, le estuvo sumamente agradecido, no es que hubiera dormido mal, pero como tu propia cama no hay ninguna, y ya se había acostumbrado a compartir cama con Usagi.…

Volver a casa fue bastante difícil para Hana, durante los tres días que había pasado Usagi, Seiya y para que negar lo con Darien, se lo pasó de lo lindo, y a pesar de que quería volver a ver a su padre, volver a casa no iba a ser tan divertido. Kenji intentaba como podía para entretenerla, otra cosa muy distinta es que lo lograra. Con el regreso de la niña a su casa, volvió la "paz" al hogar del los Shields, Darien estaba encantado de que todo volviera a ser como era, e incluso Usagi se alegró, su cabeza no estaba preparada para tanto conflicto Hana vs Darien, pero milagrosamente desde el primer día en que se quedó la niña, no habían vuelto a discutir, e incluso se podría decir que Darien era hasta simpático, con ella, con Seiya, con Hana….

Siete días más tarde, él jueves para ser más exactos, pintaba ser una jornada habitual, donde el joven matrimonio y Seiya disfrutaban de un desayuno común, y después se dirigían a sus respectivos trabajos, para regresar a casa unas horas antes de la cena. Y básicamente fue así, desayunaron juntos, se fueron a trabajar, y regresaron a casa, pero la jornada laboral de Usagi había sido de lo más extraña. Ella no tenía ni idea de porque pero se sentía observada por todos los miembros de su oficina, pero por más que había preguntado que es lo que pasaba, seguía sin saber porque era el centro de las miradas, todos contestaban que no era nada, o solo era porque se veía diferente, algo sumamente imposible porque no había cambiado nada ni de su vestuario, ni de su forma de peinarse… Tras una breve reflexión lo achacó al hecho de que la fiesta de la fundación era en apenas dos días, el sábado, y como ella se había encarado de todo la estaban estudiando con lupa. Sin darle más importancia que esa, siguió trabajando y cuando acabó su jornada laboral subió al ascensor, metió la su llave para que la llevara hasta su casa. Había prometido a su cuñado que le enseñaría a cocinar, e iba a ser el primer día. Seiya ya estaba en casa, tenía todas las cosas que él, por lo menos, había considerado necesarias para elaborar la cena. Usagi le felicitó por su interés, antes de empezar con la cena se fue a cambiarse de ropa, y a dejar todas sus cosas en la habitación. Lista y dispuesta, terminó de preparar las cosas que faltaban, y con mucha paciencia le explicó a su cuñado como hacer salmón Teriyaki.

**"Ok, entonces dejo macerar el salmón con la salsa¿Pero si no tengo sake?" **preguntó Seiya bastante interesado en mejorar sus capacidades culinarias.

**"Si no tienes Sake puedes utilizar vino blanco, por lo menos así lo hacía yo cuando estaba en Italia" **

Algo en el tono de voz de la chica había encendido una bombilla en la cabeza del joven.

**"¿Echas de menos Italia no es así?" **

**"¿Y tú no? Soy japonesa, pero desde que tenía siete años he estado viendo allí. Aquí tengo a mi familia, pero allí tenía mi vida, me tenía a mi misma… no sé si me entiendes" **

**"Creo que sí. Por cierto ya han pasado los 10 minutos" **

**"Vale, ahora pon la sartén en el fuego, y cuando esté caliente pones las rodajas de salmón para que se marquen" **

**"¿Se qué?" **Algunas cosas eran fáciles de entender pero otras…

"**Se doren por las dos caras. Cuando ya estén doraditas agregas la segunda salsa y a esperar que se espese." **

**"Oye si al final va a resultar que cocinar no es tan difícil…" **

**"Eso lo dices ahora ya veremos cuando te enseñe a hacer un plato más laborioso" **

Seiya con sumo cuidado colocó las rodajas de salmón sobre la plancha y marcó bien cada uno de los lado y luego añadió la salsa. Usagi aprovechó los minutos disponibles para ir al baño, mientras él se quedó como un pasmarote viendo como el fuego iba consumiendo la salsa y a la vez espesándola.

**"¿Cómo va?" **preguntó Usagi volviendo del baño

**"Yo creo que ya" **informó el joven.

**"Puedes probar como te quedo la salsa, así te puedes hacer una idea si te quedó rico o tenemos que llamar a un servicio a domicilio antes de que venga tu hermano" **bromeó ella.

Seiya tomó un poco de salsa con una cucharilla y se la llevó a los labios

**"¿Y bien?" **pidió con curiosidad su cuñada

**"Prefiero que la pruebes tú, tienes más experiencia" **sumergió de nuevo la cucharilla, y luego le dio a probar a Usagi.

Usagi abrió la boca sin resistencia, saboreando bien la salsa. Estaba bastante concentrada que cuando se quiso dar cuenta Seiya estaba a punto de besarla. Y lo hubiera logrado, si Usagi no se hubiera separado cuando a penas estaba a dos centímetros de ella.

**"¿Se puede saber que es lo que haces?" **le preguntó alarmada.

**"Creo que estaba claro que iba a besarte" **respondió Seiya sin ningún tipo de remordimiento.

**"Pero no puedes hacer eso, estoy casada con tu hermano" **Usagi se sentía humillada, no hacía mucho que ella le había defendido frente a las acusaciones de su marido, y ahora tenía que darle la razón a Darien.

**"Pero el no te merece" **exclamó entre grito el italiano.

**"¿Por qué dices eso?" **Seiya agachó la cabeza y apagó el fuego de la cocina. Se había ido de la lengua, y también se había excedido en su comportamiento y se sentía avergonzado. **"¿Seiya que es lo que me ocultas?, y no me digas que nada porque si no pasara nada no habría sido el centro de atención en la oficina. Por favor dime que es lo que ocurre" **

**"Han salido unas fotos en el periódico" **comenzó a explicar su cuñado **"Unas fotos de Darien…." **

**"¿Tienes el periódico?" **

Seiya no constó se fue hasta su dormitorio donde guardaba el ejemplar que había llegado a sus manos, y se lo entregó a su cuñada.

En las fotos salía Darien, pero no solo él, también salía la misma mujer pelirroja que la fotografía que su esposo tenía en su habitación al día siguiente de casarse, la famosa modelo Beryl O'Donnel. En grande se podía leer el titular de La Romántica Escapada de Darien Shields y su Amada. Y en un segundo plano¿Se habrá cansado de la señora de la desaliñada de su esposa?. Usagi respiró unas quince veces para impedir que la ira que nacía en su interior aflorara.

**"¿Cómo puedes creerte esta patraña?" **preguntó ella con total naturalidad como si no le importaran las fotografías.

**"Las fotos son bastante claras, no dan lugar a ninguna otra interpretación. Darien le está comiendo la boca, y seguro le comió otra cosas que no era la boca" **

Por mucho que Darien tratara de negar que Seiya era igual que él, no lo iba a conseguir, eran iguales, uno adulto y maduro y el otro aun infantil, pero ambos tenían la boca igual de grande. Y por eso se ganó una cachetada de la mano de su cuñada.

**"Me importan un bledo estás fotografías, yo confío en tu hermano, sé que no me ha sido infiel. Porque si de verdad me hubiera puesto los cuernos no creo que me hiciera el amor con tanta pasión y ansia cuando regresa." **Tras decir esto pudo ver como el rostro de Seiya se contraía, definitivamente Darien había tenido razón y él había coqueteado con ella abiertamente. Que estupida había sido **"No niego que estas fotos sean reales, pero por lo que a mi respecta pudieron ser de antes de comenzar a salir, porque por si no lo recuerdas Beryl fue su novia." **

**"Estás bastante segura… Dios me siento como un idiota" **El se sentía fatal, prometió a su hermano que nunca intentaría nada con una mujer fuera "suya", que estuviera con él, y sin embargo había roto su promesa y a la primera de cambios sin apenas tener la certeza se tiró encima de ella como una hiena que se alimenta de carroña.

**"No eras idiota" **dijo ella mientras acariciaba una de sus mejillas **"Eres un chico dulce, divertido, muy inteligente…. Estoy segura que no tardarás en encontrar una chica que se enamore de ti, y tu de ella" **

**"Pero yo te quiero a ti" **replicó él.

**"Y yo a Darien" **contestó ella de nuevo.

"**Necesito salir a que me de el aire" **

Seiya se separó de ella, quitando su suave mano de su mejilla, y se fue directamente hacía el ascensor, se puso los zapatos el abrigo y se marchó.

**"Maldito Darien Shields" **pregonó Usagi, mientras las lagrimas de rabia, de orgullo roto, de ultraje… brotaban de sus ojos y recorrian sus mejillas a la vez que sus ojos se movían de un kenji a otro para conocer que es lo que ponía en el artículo. Al acabar y volver a ver las fotos sintió unas ganas inmensas de vomitar, y tuvo que hacerlo hasta quedar con el estomago completamente vació.

Su primera intención había sido la de ir a dar una vuelta por ahí y aclarar sus ideas, pero una vez en el ascensor cambió de opinión y pulsó el botón donde se encontraba la oficina de su hermano. Nada más abrirse la puerta se encontró con Kevin que lleva en su mano un ejemplar del dichoso rotativo. Durante todo el día Kevin había estado fuera de la oficina por asuntos familiares, y tan pronto había quedado libre había ido a la oficina a hablar con su amigo, pero estaba reunido y le tocó esperar. Cuando vio la llegada de Seiya trató de esconder el periódico, pero con solo verle la cara se dio cuenta que era una perdida de tiempo.

**"¿Las has visto eh?" **le preguntó sin tan siquiera saludar.

**"Todos en la oficina han intentado evitar que no me enterara, no lo han conseguido." **

**"Todo el mundo parece haber visto las fotografías…." **

Cuando llegaron a la mesa de Mai, esta les dijo que el Señor Shields ya estaba disponible. Sin ningún tipo de ceremonial, Seiya abrió la puerta del despacho de su hermano, con un rostro que delataba su mal humor, y su rabia. Tras él entró Kevin, que tampoco ocultaba su expresión preocupada. Verlos a los dos allí con esos rostros, inquietó un poco al jefazo.

**"A que debo el honor de vuestras visitas, porque estaba a punto de irme a casa." **

Seiya arrebató el rotativo de las manos del amigo de su hermano, y se lo lanzó sobre la mesa. **"Mira la portada"** le ordenó con un tono fuera de lo común en él.

Darien hizo lo que su hermano pequeño le ordenó, y su rostro palideció al ver las fotografías.

**"¿De cuando es este periódico?" **preguntó con un hilo de voz similar al de los castratis.

**"Es de hoy, a las horas que son todo el mundo ha visto esas fotografías…" **explicó Kevin sentándose en una de las sillas frente el escritorio de su socio. Por su parte Seiya se mantenía en pie.

**"Incluso tu esposa" **indicó el joven.

El rostro de Darien se compungió más si cabe.

**"Dime una cosa Darien¿De cuando son exactamente esas fotos?" **le preguntó su hermano.

Darien se alertó por la pregunta, tanto fingir, y actuar como un matrimonio normal, no había servido para nada, porque con unas fotos todo el trabajo se había ido a freír gárgaras.

**"Son de cuando estábamos juntos, conseguimos pararla pero por lo visto no les hizo mucha gracia" **

**"¿Por qué las parasteis exactamente?" **pidió interesado el joven.

**"Las fotos dañarían por completo su imagen de empresario…" **contestó Kevin que había sido más hábil en inventar una mentira.

**"Pues esta vez a jodido tu matrimonio…." **

**"Lo sé" **contestó completamente culpable.

**"Mas vale, que lo que cuentas sea completamente cierto, porque de lo contrario no voy a ser tan buen hermano como había prometido. Me entero que le eres infiel a Usagi, y voy a directo a quitártela que te quede claro" **

Dicho esto, salió de la oficina no sin antes decir que no le esperara despierto. Lo que menos le apetecía era hacer frente a Usagi. Una vez estaban seguros que Seiya no iba a volver a aparecer Kevin fue el que le siguió para atacar a su amigo.

**"Se puede saber que coño estabas pensando cuando besabas así a Beryl. Estás casado Joder, y estas fotos pueden costarte la ruina" **

**"¿Te crees que no lo sé?" **

**"Pues no lo parece. Y todo por culpa de esa bruja, si tanto os amáis podríais haber estado separado un año y volver cuando te separaras, pero tú noooooooo, tú tenías que seguir viéndola." **

**"No tienes ni puta idea" **le recriminó el italiano.

**"Oh, claro que tengo una idea, pero ten una cosa clara, esta vez no pienso ayudarte. Tienes en casa una mujer que estoy seguro que vale mucho más que esa zorra, pero te tiene tan encoñado que no eres capaz de hacer las cosas a derechas. Si te hundes, te hundes solo" **Dicho esto Kevin también se fue.

Darien no tardó mucho en marcharse también, ni tan siquiera recogió su despacho antes de marcharse, ni lo cerró con llave. Salió de él dejando las puertas abiertas de par en par y se fue directamente a su apartamento. Cuando la encontró estaba en su dormitorio, sentada en la cama mirando a la nada, y con el periódico arrugado a su lado.

**"_Cara…"_** comenzó a hablar Darien, que por primera vez en mucho tiempo no sabía que decir.

**"Mira a quien tenemos aquí al infiel de mi esposo" **indicó bastante templada.

**"Cara deja que te lo explique…." **

**"Explicar ¿el qué, por qué me has puesto los cuernos? En realidad me importa un bledo con quien te acuesta o no. No te quiero¿Por qué debería importarme? Aunque claro lo que si me importa es que todo el mundo se entere de que eres infiel, y tener que mentir a tu hermano, para poder salvar mi reputación y lo peor es que de paso te la salvo a ti¿no es irónico?" **

**"Mira te pido disculpa tenía que haber sido más cuidadoso con lo que hacía…" **se inculpó el italiano a si mismo, pero Usagi no se dejó ablandar.

**"Sí, tenías que haber tenido más cuidado, si tanto te importaba conseguir los estúpidos hoteles de mi padre. Pero hoy me siento generosa y no te voy a mandar al cuerno, pero no por ti, sino por mi, quiero quitarme la imagen de mujer cornuda antes de divorciarme de ti, _Caro. _Soy tu mujer, y a partir de hoy me vas a tratar como tal, cuando tengas una cena de negocios me llevarás a mí, cuando te vallas de viaje yo te acompañaré, todas las salidas públicas serán conmigo, y yo me comportaré atenta y cariñosa contigo. Pero no pienses que pienso acostarme contigo, para eso ya tienes a esa guarrilla, puedes hasta tirártela en nuestra cama me da igual, pero quiero discreción. Además quiero todas sus fotos fuera de mi casa y también las de tu despecho si es que las tienes. ¿_Capisci?" _**

**"¿Y si me niego?" **pidió Darien irritado¿Quién demonios se creía esa mocosa?"

**"Si te niegas…." **Usagi se acercó muy lentamente a él, se inclinó hacia uno de sus oídos y le susurró "**Te hundo" **Darien se quedó sobrecogido, no era una mocosa, era el demonio en persona.

**"Te niegas ha hacer tu parte, me divorcio de ti, y si me divorcio de ti antes de que se complete el año, te quedas sin los hoteles de mi familia. Tu prestigio quedará por los suelos, no porque te divorcies, no, sino porque todo el mundo sabrá que me pusiste los cuernos. Tú eliges o ceder o arruinar a tu familia." **

Se sentía acorralado, y sin duda lo estaba, sin fuerzas para permanecer en pie, y optó por sentarse en la cama.

**"Está bien, haré todo lo que me pidas" **

**"Estupendo, porque también quiero que niegues públicamente la infidelidad, me importa bien poco si tu queridita se siente ofendida, a la que te conviene mantener contenta es a mi. Di que se te tiró encima, que es un montaje lo que quieras pero que sea creíble y que limpie nuestra imagen, está claro que por completo no la va a limpiar, pero algo es algo." **

**"Veré lo que puedo hacer" **se resignó Darien.

**"Has criticado ha tu hermano por ser un mujeriego, un vive la virgen… pero tú no eres mucho mejor. No miento, tú eres incluso peor, porque él aparte de todos sus defectos es un tierno, cariñoso, tiene sentido del humor…. Tú estás vacío por dentro, das pena _Caro_" **

Usagi se disponía a salir del dormitorio, cuando sintió como una fuerte y poderosa mano la tomaba de uno de sus brazos.

**"¿Qué te traes con mi hermano?" **demandó el italiano, pues no podía quitarse la declaración que Seiya le había hecho antes de marcharse.

**"Igual que tu vida sexual no ha sido, ni es asunto mío. Yo no te pienso dar detalles de la mía. Pero descuida, entre tu hermano y yo no hay, ni va a haber nada, ya te lo dije. Aunque quien sabe, si me das motivos quizás si que ocurriría…." **

Darien aumentó la fuerza de la presión sobre el brazo de su esposa, que empezaba a sentir como aparecía el dolor.

**"No te atreverás…" **indicó él con tono amenazador.

**"No me amenaces Darien, aquí quien tiene la batuta de mando soy yo, no me busques las cosquillas porque puedes salir perdiendo" **

Se soltó del agarre de su esposo y salió del dormitorio tal y como había deseado hacía tan solo unos minutos. Buscó su teléfono móvil y marcó el número de Rai.

**"Moshi, Moshi" **

**"Hola Rai soy Usagi, creo que voy a aceptar tu proposición de cambio de imagen. Te espero mañana a las diez" **

* * *

_Holaaaaaaaaaaaa¿Q tal estáis todas? yo no me quejo, y más después de escribir este capi, me lo he pasado pipa escribiéndolo, la primera parte por chistoso y la segunda, por el enfrentamiento Darien vs todo el mundo, jajaja, ya era hora de que le dieran su merecido. Sé que más de alguna cuando empezó a leer la ultima parte por casi me mata, pero creo que con el rapapolvo que le meten Kevin, Seiya y sobre todo Usagi me perdonáis, y además saltáis de alegría al ver que Darien tiene lo que se merece. _

_He sido buena porque en un principio aquí iba a ir un principio de Lemon entre Darien y Beryl, pero ni a mi me apetecía escribirlo, y cien por cien segura que a vosotras leerlo, así que opté por Seiya y las palomitas asesinas. Los únicos lemons que se verán en este fic serán entre Usagi y Darien, aunque para eso todavía queda esperar un poco más… _

_Dar las gracias a Sandra, a Serenitychiva,LunaChibaTsukino, Trischiba, Pinky, Alice Pasten, Jaz021, Joanna, Neoreina-sailormoon, Isabel, Caroone, SoniaMs, Starligt, Sailor angel moon, Erika Chiba, Kira Moon Xkarlata, gracias a las dieciséis por dejar vuestros reviews. Y por supuesto no olvidarme de mi gran correctora y amiga, Sere Chiba, para que luego te quejes... _

_Esta vez el capi no ha sido ni corto, ni de relleno, más bien intenso. Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado, tanto como el mío en escribirlo. _

_Muchisimas gracias por seguir esta historia, y hasta el capitulo nº 11. _

_¡¡Mata ne!!!! _

_Atte: Maskrena. _


	11. Capiluto 11

Poner a Darien en su sitio le sentó de maravilla, esa noche Usagi durmió como nunca, y amaneció con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un brillo especial en sus ojos. Y no era para menos, ya que con ayuda de su gran amiga iba a ejecutar su maravilloso plan, pronto descubrirían lo que significaba meterse con Usagi Tsukino. Los dos hermanos Shields aun dormían cuando ella se despertó, por lo que aprovechó para ducharse, la noche había sido bastante calurosa para esa época del año, pese haberse desarropado, se sentía sudada… y lo dicho aprovechando que los dos varones seguían durmiendo. Podían negarlo y renegarlo, pero eran unos auténticos metrosexuales, que tardaban más en arreglarse que ella, y ya estaba harta, hoy el baño era todo para ella. Media hora más tarde salió, completamente arreglada, con el pelo recogido en una cola alta, y luciendo unos sencillos vaqueros color negros y una camisa blanca.

"_**Ohayo**_**" **saludó al encontrarse con su cuñado al salir del baño. Mientras que ella estaba lista para afrontar el nuevo día, Seiya aun vestía únicamente los boxers con los que se fue a la cama, dejando ver su nada despreciable cuerpoEn los primeros días Usagi se sentía bastante incomoda con ese tipo de encuentros, pero día tras día, se había acostumbrado a ver a los hermanos Shields medio desnudos.

"_**Ohayo**_**" **respondió él tímidamente, aun avergonzado por lo ocurrido la tarde anterior.

"**Voy a hacer el desayuno, ¿Quiere algo en especial?" **preguntó mientras acomodaba la ropa sucia que llevaba entre sus brazos.

Seiya no contestó se limitó a negar con la cabeza, mientras esquivaba la mirada de su cuñada.

"**Está bien. Quiero el baño recogido cuando acabes, que siempre lo dejas hecho una porquería, y me toca a mi recogerlo."**

Siendo consciente de que el joven no se encontraba cómodo se marchó antes de que éste pudiera contestar. Dejó la ropa sucia en el cesto que había en el cuartito de la lavadora, y se dispuso a hacer el desayuno. No sólo se había despertado de buen humor, también se levantó con un gran apetito, el día se divisaba prometedor, y que mejor forma que comenzarlo con un pequeño festín mañanero. A las habituales tostadas se le unieron unos cuantos Muffins y Croissants. Los dos hermanos se extrañaron al ver tanta comida sobre la mesa de la cocina, ninguno de los dos pudieron evitar lanzarle a Usagi una mirada de sospecha mientras tomaban asiento y ella colocaba la cafetera en el centro de la mesa.

"**¿Celebramos algo?" **preguntó Seiya, finalmente venciendo la vergüenza que sentía.

"**Nada en especial" **respondió Usagi mientras sacaba su taza de té del microondas. "**Tenía hambre, y decidí hacer un gran desayuno" **Se sentó en su silla dispuesta a disfrutar de las delicias que había preparado.

Los tres comenzaron a desayunar bajo un silenció incomodo, rígido… Con disimulo Usagi lanzaba furtivas miradas hacia sus acompañantes, cuando veía su cuñado sentía lastima, le tenía cariño y sentía haberle dañado como lo hizo el día de ayer, deseaba desde lo más profundo de su ser que las cosas volvieran a ser tal y como antes, en él había encontrado un gran amigo que no deseaba perder. En cuanto a su esposo…, casi le daba la risa, el tono morado justo debajo de sus ojos delataba que no había dormido del todo bien esa noche, cansancio que ni tan siquiera el agua de la ducha había conseguido eliminar, y prueba de ello era la corbata que había escogido que para nada combinaba con el resto de su ropa. Al mismo tiempo lo pilló más viéndola recelo, como si tratara de encontrar una respuesta a su comportamiento. Estaba a punto de de pedirla que ella misma le diera la respuesta cuando el sonido del teléfono móvil de ella se lo impidió.

___**"Moshi Moshi, Usagichan Desu"**__ respondió Usagi tan pronto le diera al botón de _aceptar_ la llamada._

"_**El fin del mundo se acerca, Usagi Tsukino se ha despertado temprano"**__ bromeó una mujer al otro lado del aparato._

"_**Ja Ja, muy graciosa Rai, ¿Qué era lo que querías?" **_

"_**Quería recordarte que habíamos quedado y que no te quedaras dormida, pero ya veo que no hace falta."**_

"_**Pues no, de hecho llevo más de una hora en pie" **_

"_**¿A qué hora quieres que pase a por ti?"**_

"_**Si no tienes nada que hacer puedes venir ya, así vamos quitándonos trabajo"**__ Sugirió Usagi a su amiga._

"_**Estaré allí en media hora" **_

Usagi dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa y al levantar la mirada se encontró con la de Darien.

"**¿Quien era?" **le preguntó él.

"**Era Rai, habíamos quedado para ir de compras" **respondió ella, viendo como Seiya se levantaba para quitar la mesa, pero enseguida volvió la mirada hacía a su esposo, que al igual que ella durante unos instantes se había interesado por su hermano.

"**¿Y no tienes que ir a trabajar?" **volvió a preguntar Darien, ironía estaba muy presente en sus formas.

"**Sí, pero también tengo una fiesta a la que acudir mañana, y por tanto planificarla se me olvidó que no tenía nada que ponerme. ¿Crees que a mi jefe le importe que me tome el día libre, si le expongo bien mis razones?" **Usagi disfrutaba de su pequeño juego, podía ver claramente que su esposo tenía un conflicto consigo mismo, mientras que trataba de aparentar serenidad.

Uno de los Darien internos acabó ganando, y el original y corpóreo se puso en pie, dispuesto a marcharse al trabajo, no sin antes rebuscar en su cartera y entregarle a su esposa una de sus tarjetas de crédito. **"Espero que disfrutes de tu día de compras" ** Y tras eso se marchó acompañado de su hermano.

Mientras estos se fueron Usagi seguía sentada miraba el trozo de plástico, sin entender verdaderamente como había llegado a sus manos, pues con ello Daríen había puesto su dinero en sus manos y en cima de manera ilimitada, el sueño de cualquier mujer que había visto más de mil veces la película Pretty Woman, ¿por qué no aprovecharse de la situación?. Tal y como Rai dijo, media hora después de cortar la llamada telefónica, el recepcionista del edificio anunciaba su llegada, Usagi ordenó que la permitieran el paso, y unos minutos más tarde la morena salía por las puertas del ascensor.

"**Menudas medidas de seguridad que tiene tu maridito" **comentó Rai nada más ver a su amiga.

"**Lo sé, y es bastante agobiante" **protestó Usagi, pues ella estaba acostumbrada a una vida bastante más sencilla.

"**Por lo menos así no se cuelan las amantes desquiciadas de tú marido" **reseñó Rai no con sorna si no en forma de crítica. Usagi le lanzó una mirada de disgustó, pero ninguna de las dos se movió del sitio.

"**Por tu mirada supongo que sabes de que hablo"**

"**Darien no me es infiel. Desde que nos casamos la prensa no hecho más que decir barbaridades y ponerme a parir, seguro que son todas unas resentidas y unas celosas y lo pagan conmigo. Y ya estoy harta y van a tener que comerse sus palabras" **Estaba serena, y segura de si misma, se había cansado de leer y escuchar tonterías y falacias que se decían sobre ella.

"**¿Y de ahí el cambio de opinión con respecto a tu aspecto?. ¿No tiene nada que ver con que tu maridito te haya sido infiel y quieras ser más deseable?" **cuestionó de nuevo la morena, para asegurarse de los motivos y la situación de su amiga.

"**Primero deja de llamarlo tu maridito, porque no llamo a Jin tu noviecito. Se llama Darien, y más vale que muestres cierto…. Respeto por él como yo siempre he hecho con tus parejas aunque no me gustaran."**

Rai se sintió un tanto abochornada por la recriminación que le había lanzado, tenía razón debería de tener un poco más de consideración después de todo era su marido.

"**Disculpa, pero es que al ver las fotografías me dieron unas ganas tremendas de borrarlo del mapa, que no puedo contenerme. ****Sólo me preocupo por ti y lo sabes"**

"**Lo sé" **Usagi se acercó hasta su amiga y la abrazó. **"Pero estoy bien, nada de lo que publican sobre nosotros es verdad y lo sabes" **

"**Sí, pero esas fotos parecían muy reales" **masculló Rai intentando creer en lo que su amiga del alma le había comentado.

"**Si lo fueran en estos momentos estaría hablando con mis abogados en vez de contigo." **Indicó Usagi para terminar de convencerla** "Pero dejemos de hablar de esas fotos, y centrémonos en lo que nos tenemos que centrar" **

"**Cierto, tu cambio de imagen. ¿Seguro que estás dispuesta a llegar hasta el final?" **Rai cayó en el anzuelo lanzado por su amiga para cambiar de tema, por uno más interesante y divertido.

"**Por supuesto, además cuento con un apoyo muy importante" **sacó la tarjeta que su Darien le había entregado y que se había guardado en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.** "La cuenta corriente de mi marido, aunque el piensa que sólo voy a comprarme el vestido para mañana"**

"**Si no te conociera diría que eres una caza fortunas" **bromeó Rai por el comentario que no era muy común el ella.

"**El me ha dejado la tarjeta para comprar lo que necesite."**Se justificó la aludida, fue Darien que le dio carta blanca a la hora de cuanto debía gastar.

"**Al final va a resultar que no me va a caer tan mal. Pero vamos a ver tu armario, que aun queda mucho para que nos abran las tiendas".**

Las dos llegaron al dormitorio del matrimonio Shields dispuestas a suprimir parte del guardarropa Usagi. Tardaron más tiempo de lo que ellas esperaron, Rai estaba dispuesta a eliminar la mayoría de las prendas, mientras que Usagi, como la dueña de las mismas, siempre acudía al rescate antes de que su amiga tirara la ropa a la basura, en pocas ocasiones llegaron al consenso. Tras tres horas de limpia, desaparecieron sobre todo pantalones, la mayoría vaqueros desgastadísimos, camisas poco favorecedoras y pasadas de modas, camisetas que prácticamente parecían sacos, y ropa interior que bien podría ser de una señora de sesenta años. Las que tuvieron suerte de salvarse de la quema, eran en su mayoría recientes adquisiciones, que tampoco habían tenido que sufrir ir de misión en misión humanitaria. Con más de medio ropero vació llegó la hora de reponerlo, la parte preferida de Rei sin duda, y la más temida de su amiga.

Al salir del edificio perteneciente a la Corporación Shields, las dos mujeres fueron asediadas por los medios, que con ansias aguardaban una imagen, unas declaraciones de la "Cornunda" del momento. Gracias a una previa llamada de Rai, un coche oscuro, perteneciente al presidente, las estaba esperando, y muy rápidamente y sin decir nada se adentraron al lujoso auto de lunas tintadas. Eran escasos los metros que separaban la entrada del edificio con respecto a donde el vehiculo estaba aparcado, sin embargo para Usagi ese trayecto se le hizo eterno, olvidándosele incluso el respirar, tan sólo quería estar a salvo del asedio de los reporteros. Una vez oculta tras los oscuros cristales, volvió a recuperar la compostura e intento mantener de nuevo una conversación normal y fluida con su amiga, mientras el conductor las llevaba al barrio por excelencia de las compras Shibuya. Ocultas tras unas gafas de sol, comenzaron con su ruta de Shopping. Rai adicta como era a este tipo de pasatiempo, conocía de primera mano donde se encontraban las tiendas más interesantes, comenzaron por la boutique de Vera Wang, de allí se llevaron un siempre practico vestido noche confeccionado en raso negro, y un precioso vestido rojo con un original cuello, y un atrevido vestido de cocktail confeccionado en gasa con grandes escotes delanteros y traseros y manga tipo Quimono. Todas las vendedoras las atendían con absoluta dedicación y aconsejaban a Usagi sobre el tipo de ropa que podría venirle o no mejor, en todas las tiendas fue igual. Raph Lauren, Dior, Versace… en todas recibió un trato impecable, en parte por su compañía, en parte por el nombre que estaba impreso sobre la tarjeta que pagaba toda la ropa. Al acabar la jornada acabó con media docena faldas, otra media de vestidos, dos trajes chaqueta, camisas, pantalones, chaquetas, leggings para todos los gustos… en definitiva indumentaria para las diferentes ocasiones, y situaciones, pero con un look muy pinup, muy años cuarenta, cincuenta que según todos favorecía bastante a su belleza inexplorada. Zapatos, bolsos… en definitiva los complementos se sumaron también a las adquisiciones, así como la ropa interior y los camisones, renovarse o morir era el lema de guerra. La única pausa que hicieron fue la de la comida, y aun así Rai aprovechaba para convencer a Usagi de que debían regresar para comprar no se que en tal o cual tienda, aunque no lo consiguió. No sólo compraron ropa en las tiendas de grandes diseñadores, igualmente fueron a tiendas mucho más asequibles. Para lo último dejaron la sección de belleza, esta parte corrió a cargo de Rai, que quiso contribuir económicamente al renacimiento de su amiga. Compró todo tipo de pinceles, sombras, bases, perfiladores, barras de labios, bases, mascaras de pestañas…. Mientras que Rai se encargaba de elegir todas esas cosas, Usagi se entretuvo buscando un nuevo perfume, y algún set de baño que pudiera gustarle.

Una vez cargadas por completo de bolsas, decidieron dar por acabada la jornada de compras, y tal como habían acordado durante la comida se dirigieron a la mansión de la familia Tsukino. Fue elegido por ser el lugar más adecuado para poder continuar con la misión, no les molestaría nadie, era amplio y Rai podría quedarse a dormir si se les hacía demasiado tarde…. Las rejas que rodeaban la mansión, se abrieron para permitir la visita de la primogénita de Kenji Tsukino, su llegada siempre era bien acogida por todos los trabajadores de la casa que se alegraban de verla bastante más a menudo. Luna fue la encargada de recibirlas en la entrada, se sorprendió al ver las bolsas que las dos mujeres portaban, era bien sabido para ella que Usagi no era dada a las compras y a derrochar el dinero. Usagi saludó con una sonrisa a la mujer que más cerca estaba de ser una madre para ella, era consciente que Luna conocía todo lo que se decía de ella, y que se preocupaba, se le podía ver en la cara pese a no decir nada. Su objetivo desde el mismo momento que se enfrentó a su marido era el de aparentar normalidad, no darles a los medios el lujo de verse vencida, y eso comenzaba con sus más allegados. Informó de que tanto ella como Rai tenían pensado quedarse a pasar la noche, y tener una noche de chicas sólo para ellas. Luna prometió encargarse de todo, y de hacer que las todas las compras fueran llevadas a su habitación. Antes de retirarse comunicó que la señorita Hana estaba junto a su padre en el salón, adelantandose así a la pregunta que siempre le hacía "su niña" cuando visitaba la mansión. Usagi le agradeció la información, y sin decirle nada a su amiga fue hasta el salón para ver a la pequeña, Rai la siguió para así poder saludar al señor Tsukino y a la pequeña que tanto quería su mejor amiga.

"**Anechannnn" **gritó Hana al ver a su hermana aparecer por la puerta de la sala, corriendo dejó la pieza del puzzle que estaba haciendo con Kenji y se fue a abrazar a la recién llegada, que enseguida se agachó para responderle el abrazo.

"**Cualquiera diría que me has echado de menos" **bromeó la rubia mientras tenía a la niña entre sus brazos. Hana puso un puchero, no le gustó el tono de burla.

"**He hecho un dibujo para ti" **comentó al recordar la actividad que realizó días antes en la clase de plástica. El ceño fruncido de desagrado desapareció y fue sustituido por una gran sonrisa, sin esperar a que alguno de los presentes dijera nada Hana fue en busca del dibujo para dárselo a su hermana.

Durante unos segundos el salón quedó en completo silencio, los tres adultos miraban desaparecer a la niña, fue Rai la que decidió romper el silencio.

"**Konbanwa Tsukinosan" **

"**Konbanwa Rai, es un gusto tenerte por aquí" **respondió el aludido con un tono afable, que mostraba de verdad que se alegraba de la visita.

"**El gusto es mío" **le replicó la joven.

"**¿Y a que debo tan grata visita?"** cuestionó interesado, dirigiéndose más bien a su hija que no le había dirigido ni tan siquiera la mirada.

"**Pensábamos quedarnos a pasar la noche"** Usagi reconoció que la pregunta iba destinada a ella, y de mala gana pero con educación respondió.

"**¿A pasar la noche?, ¿Te vas a separar de Darien?" **La voz del hombre delataba cierta alarma y preocupación, había visto las fotos, incluso había hablado de las mismas con su yerno. Todo parecía indicar que se trataba de una equivocación o un deseo de hacer daño, Darien le aseguró que todo estaba bajo control y que entre él y su hija todo estaba bien. No obstante la presencia de Usagi en su casa presagiaba todo lo contrario, o por lo menos eso pensaba Kenji.

"**No, no voy a separarme de Darien, padre puedes estarte tranquilo. Tan ****sólo quería pasar una noche tranquila y olvidarme de la fiesta de mañana, por eso he venido aquí. No buscando refugio por un desdichado matrimonio." **Rai se quedó rígida por el tono glaciar que su amiga utilizó para con su padre, educada ante todo su tono era distante incapaz de mostrar algún tipo de emoción. Las dos tenían en común la mala relación con sus progenitores, pero aun así Usagi siempre era amable y dulce con las personas, verla actuar tan templada, le asustó un poco. **"Si nos disculpas, tenemos cosas que hacer"**

"**Sí claro" **respondió entristecido el señor Tsukino, el tono de su hija lograba que se sintiera un padre horrible.

De camino al dormitorio, se encontraron con la pequeña con el dibujo en la mano. Usagi lo aceptó encantada y alabó sus dotes para la pintura, auténticamente el dibujo era muy bueno para una niña de tan corta edad.

"**En eso no tenéis los mismo genes" **bromeó Rai al ver el dibujo y Usagi no pudo más que darle la razón, podrían tener muchas cosas en común, pero lo que era el color del cabello y las dotes para el dibujo no eran unas de ellas. Intentaron convencer a la pequeña para que regresara con Kenji, pero fue imposible, ella quería pasar el rato con las dos adultas, y a regañadientes tuvieron que ceder a que la niña las acompañara, eso sí, prometiendo que se comportaría y no diría nada de lo que hacían, Hana aceptó encantada.

Tantas bolsas reunidas a la niña le recordó un poco a la navidad, cuando tras pasar la noche de noche buena vas al árbol y está rodeado de regalos. Con mucho interés observó como Rai aconsejaba a su hermana de las posibles combinaciones que podía hacer con las diferentes prendas que había adquirido. La pequeña se imaginaba a ella misma luciendo esas ropas, deseando ser mayor de golpe y poder disfrutar de la vida sin que nadie te mandara. La parte divertida llegó cuando comenzaron con los maquillajes, Rai sacó todo lo que había comprado en la perfumería y explicó a Usagi diferentes consejos de maquillaje, consejos que había obtenido de un profesional en el asunto. Así de este modo Hana acabó siendo un conejillo de indias, y era maquillada junto con su hermana para ver el efecto de distintas combinaciones. Era bastante divertido y ninguna de las tres lo negaría, tanto es así que perdieron la noción del tiempo y se olvidaron de la cena, Luna tuvo que ir a avisarlas. Al ver a las tres cada una maquillada con un ojo de diferente manera tuvo que luchar por mantener la compostura.

"**La cena está lista. Pero quitaros la pintura es una cena no una fiesta de payasos" **

Ya desde primera hora de la mañana el día de Usagi lució prometedor, desemejante que el de su marido. Darien no pudo dormir durante toda la noche, su mente no dejaba de cavilar en las dichosas fotografías, no recordaba donde pudieron haber sido tomadas, tampoco dejaba de recordar el ultimátum dado por su esposa, clara y concisa tanto que lo tenía bien cogido, y no quedaba otra que ceder y cumplir con lo que ella quería, ¿un matrimonio más autentico?. No descansar lo suficiente repercutió fuertemente en su aspeceto, las ojeras eran demasiado visibles en su rostro casi espectral. Y para colmo se le olvidó poner el despertador, por lo que se levantó más tarde de la hora acostumbrada, cuando fue a darse una ducha el agua caliente se había acabado, y no volvería hasta que el termo se repusiera. No le quedo otra que ducharse con el agua fría, aunque fuera para reponerse un poco de la mala noche. Ni se molestó en elegir que ropa ponerse, tenía hambre y le faltaba tiempo para entretenerse en pararse a elegir que ponerse. Un rayó de esperanza se vislumbró en su día gracias al desayuno que Usagi había preparado, todo un señor desayuno. Darien se sorprendió bastante al ver tanta comida, al ver a su hermano comprobó que no era el único, en silencio tomó asiento y escuchó como Seiya qué era lo que celebraban, la cordialidad que mostraba su hermano hizo que recordara sus palabras del día anterior. Prefirió no decir nada durante todo el desayuno, total ¿que narices iba a decir? Era mucho más seguro mantener la boca cerrada, no fuera a ser que el demonio regresara de nuevo. La mujer que se encontraba al lado suyo comiendo no se parecía en nada a la que ayer le había hecho un jaque mate magistral, no, está tenía un brillo en los ojos, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja… Usagi era como un rompecabezas que Darien no era capaz de descifrar, y le intrigaba, era incapaz de retirar su mirada sobre ella como para conseguir algún tipo de respuesta. Estaba a punto de preguntarle directamente cuando escuchó una desconocida melodía, no tardó en descubrir de qué se trataba porque su esposa extrajo un diminuto teléfono de uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Desde su puesto sólo pudo escuchar lo que Usagi decía, pero pudo entender que había hecho planes con alguien, ¿pero con quien y para que?

"**¿Quien era?" **le preguntó él.

"**Era Rai, habíamos quedado para ir de compras" ** Darien desvió su atención de manera momentánea al ver que su hermano recogía todos los cacharros de la mesa, sin que se le dijera nada. Pero no tardó en centrarse de nuevo en su esposa, pero ella había estado haciendo lo mismo que él.

"**¿Y no tienes que ir a trabajar?" **Pidió de nuevo, se sentía un poco enfadado, ¿qué irresponsabilidad era esa de faltar al trabajo?

"**Sí, pero también tengo una fiesta a la que acudir mañana, y por tanto planificarla se me olvidó que no tenía nada que ponerme. ¿Crees que a mi jefe le importe que me tome el día libre, si le expongo bien mis razones?" ** Le respondió ella con un tono dulce pero a la vez un tanto desafiante, que a él no le costó mucho trabajo percibir, pero que para Seiya sí que debió de pasar desapercibido dada la mueca de disgusto en su cara. Darien se sintió un poco culpable para con Seiya pero también con Usagi, desde que se habían casado la prensa la había acribillado a insultos y descalificaciones y ella había centrado toda su atención en la fiesta de mañana, estaba a punto de someterse a examen y pummm las fotografías de su infidelidad. Su lado responsable, no quería ceder, el trabajo era importante, su padre le había inculcado ese valor, y tomarse días libres porque sí, era algo imperdonable. Pero su humanidad ganó la batalla a la responsabilidad, ella realizó un buen trabajo y se merecía una recompensa, y que otra cosa mejor que disfrutar de un día libre.

"**Espero que disfrutes de tu día de compras" **manifestó mientras le entregaba su tarjeta, inseguro si ella la aceptaría, lo poco que conocía de ella era su personalidad independiente. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era correr con los gastos, además ya estaba acostumbrado. Viendo que ella no ponía oposición se dio media vuelta para ir a trabajar, ya habían pasado quince minutos de la hora, Seiya lo acompañó pero no le dirigió la palabra, algo que le recordó a cuando él era joven, por mucho que se lo negara Seiya y él era más parecidos de lo que él estaba dispuesto a aceptar, pero Usagi había sido capaz de verlo y él no.

La planta donde se encontraba la oficina de Darien fue la primera que alcanzaron, por ser la que más alto estaba, y al igual que durante el descenso no se dijeron ni palabra, Darien salió hacia su oficina y Seiya continuó en el ascensor dispuesto a acudir a su puesto de trabajo.

"**Bueno días señor Shields" **saludó Mai al ver a su jefe caminando cerca de su escritorio. Mientras lo hacía echó un vistazo inconsciente al reloj de su escritorio, nunca en todo el tiempo que llevaba trabajando para Darien Shields le había visto llegar tarde y con un aspecto tan descuidado, hasta parecía que no se había peinado.

"**¿Algún mensaje o llamada importante?" **preguntó Darien tratando de centrarse en su trabajo.

"**La señorita O'Donnel ha llamado y ha dicho que era urgente, que la llamara cuanto antes" **respondió la secretaria con cierto deje de repugnancia.

"**¿Algo más?"**

"**No señor"**

Darien, agradeció a Mai su trabajo con un leve cabeceo y se fue a su despacho, el cual estaba tan desordenado como lo dejó el día anterior. Pero por el momento eso no fue lo que ocupó su atención, se sentó en su sillón, tomó el teléfono y marcó un numero que sabía de memoria, el teléfono de Beryl O'Donnel.

_** "Tenemos que hacer algo" **__dijo la voz de la modelo tras el tercer tono de llamada._

"_**¿Sobre qué?" **__preguntó sin saber a lo que se refería, no podría tratarse de las fotos, ella no se encontraba en Japón todavía y no había forma de que se hubiera enterado. O eso pensaba él._

"_**¿Cómo que sobre qué? Las Fotos en las que salimos juntos, de que otra cosa iba a hablar"**__ Beryl estaba muy, muy pero que muy enfadada._

"_**Oh, creía que no lo sabías"**_

"_**Pues lo sé, y tenemos que hacer algo de inmediato. ¿Sabes el mal que pueden hacer esas malditas fotos a mi carrera?"**_

"_**Mas daño me hace a mi querida, mi trabajo, mi reputación, mi matrimonio….." **__reseñó él algo crispado por el egoísmo de la modelo._

"_**Lo sé cariño, por eso debemos de negar las fotos los dos"**_

"_**Si ya, Beryl las fotos no dan lugar a segundas interpretaciones, son claras y concisas" **_

"_**Y también antigua,. Darien, esas fotos son de hace dos años"**_

"_**¿Estás segura?" **__pidió impaciente y esperanzado el italiano._

"_**Claro que estoy segura, fue antes de operarme"**__ declaró la modelo con toda seguridad._

"_**¿Y podrías demostrarlo?"**_

"_**Claro, bastaría con comparar esas fotos con las de ahora, tengo más pecho y no levo el estúpido tatuaje en mi hombro"**_

_Esto último hirió un poco a Darien, ese estúpido tatuaje como Beryl lo había llamado, era un dragón que ella se tatuó cuando comenzó a salir con él, para emparejar al que él llevaba, poco después se deshizo de él alegando que no era lo más conveniente para su trabajo, cosa que él entendió, pero sus palabras dejaba entre ver que otras podían ser las causas. _

"_**Me pondré en contacto con **__**Kevin, y haré que hagan los tramites pertinentes para que los culpables paguen por esto. Además elaboraré un comunicado para negar mi infidelidad y dejar claro que las fotos son antiguas, tú deberías hacer lo mismo"**_

"_**Mi representante ya se está encargando de ello" **_

"_**Muy bien, y en cuanto a lo nuestro es mejor que dejemos de vernos, por lo menos hasta que pueda acabar con mi matrimonio y sea de nuevo un hombre libre, no podemos arriesgarnos"**_

"_**Lo entiendo, tu pacto con los Tsukinos es muy importante, lo entiendo, y te esperaré"**_

"_**Nos vemos mañana" **_

Tras cortar la línea Darien trato de encontrar al posible culpable de la publicación de la fotografías, hubo un momento en el que incluso había sido la mismísima Beryl, pero tras hablar con ella estaba claro que era imposible, esas fotos le eran de todo menos beneficiosas, podían acabar con su carrera, ¿entonces quién?, ¿El señor Tsukino? No, para que molestarse tanto en tratar de convencerlo para luego acabar con él… Fuera quien fuera lo descubriría, y se encargaría de que lo pagara, por sus venas corría sangre italiana, y por el comportamiento de esta rama de la familia no sería de extrañar que en algún momento hubieran formado parte de la mafia, por lo menos el carácter de Darien hubiera encajado a la perfección.

Sin perder más tiempo pidió a Mia que pidiera a Kevin que acudiera a su despacho. Mientras buscó las famosas fotos en Internet, y otras de Beryl para comprobar el antes y el después, y tal y como ella había argumentado tenia dos "razones" muy evidentes para desmentir las fotos. Kevin no tardó mucho tiempo en aparecer, el al igual que Seiya no tenía muchas ganas de conversar con Darien, pero como abogado y amigo no le quedaba otra. Atento escuchó atento todo lo que su amigo le contaba, comprobó claramente que las fotos eran bastante pasadas, ¿Cómo no haberse dado cuenta? Tan sólo hacía falta ver el pecho plano que Beryl tenia en las fotografías y compararlo con los globos que tenía ahora. Kevin informó sobre las posibles acciones que podían seguir, desde denunciar al rotativo por la publicación de las imágenes, y difamación, la exigencia de una disculpa por escrito….También redactaron un comunicado, que se encargarían de hacer llegar a los medios de manera inmediata, lo que menos convenía era esperar y solucionarlo después de la fiesta de la Fundación.

No tenía el día libre, pero estaba destinado ha no a avanzar con el trabajo. Para poder continuar trabajando con Kevin y el resto del equipo de abogados, tuvo que anular las citas concertadas. Mia se encargó de todo, acordando aplazar las reuniones para otros días en que su los interesados tenían un hueco en sus apretadas agendas. En cierto punto en las labores de salvación, Darien recordó a cierta persona muy importante a la que debía aclarar todo, su suegro Kenji Tsukino. Se disculpó a sus compañeros para ausentarse por unos minutos, y volvió a su oficina para así poder tener una conversación más privada. Su teléfono dio cuatro tonos antes de que una voz femenina contestara al otro lado del aparato, estaba claro que se trataba de una de las sirvientas de la casa. Sin lugar a dudas el ambiente en la mansión era tenso, se notaba en el comportamiento de la mujer al conocer con quien estaba hablando. Al cabo de unos segundos, la voz femenina fue sustituida por la del patrón de la casa.

___**"Señor Shields, espero que tenga una buena razón para su llamada, de lo contrario ya puede ir despidiéndose de cualquier relación conmigo o mi familia"**_

_Ahí estaba la terrible consecuencia, Darien se esforzó para hacer una buena jugada, quería mantener su acuerdo con el señor Tsukino, de lo contrario no hubiera llegado tan lejos y casarse con su hija._

"_**Ambos sabemos que tengo una buena razón para llamarle, y le debo una explicación" **__comentó el italiano a la vez que se aflojaba el nudo de la corbata, que de manera inexplicable empezaba a apretarle demasiado._

"_**No necesito explicación para lo que he visto, está claro que me equivoqué con usted**__**, y ahora me arrepiento de haberle insistido tanto" **__La voz de Kenji no delataba ningún tipo de sentimiento, pero se encontraba furioso por dentro. De veras pensó que Darien era el indicado, era perfecto para sus planes…. Pero se equivocó, y no había nada peor para el señor Tsukino que equivocarse y además tener que reconocerlo._

"_**Señor Tsukino todo es una absoluta farsa, las fotos fueron tomadas poco después de comenzar mi relación con Beryl O'Donnel y no de hace dos semanas como se dice. Ya estoy trabajando con los abogados para solucionarlo.**_

"_**Supongo que debería creérmelo ¿No?" **__comentó Kenji que seguía con la misma indiferencia que al principio._

"_**Pues s**__**í, porque es la verdad"**_

"_**Pues no lo creo, y no estoy dispuesto a perder más mi tiempo con usted. Ha sido un placer señor Shields." **__El señor Tsukino estaba dispuesto a colgar, provocando pavor en su receptor._

"_**Per favore, espere. No voy a decir que no le he sido infiel a su hija, porque sería mentir. Me casé con ella sin conocerla, teniendo que romper con una relación de dos años….**__** No debería haberlo hecho, soy consciente de mi error, pero en ningún momento he dejado que fuera público."**_

"_**Tenías mucho que perder…."**_

"_**Cierto, tengo mucho que perder, y no estoy dispuesto a ello. ¿De verdad no creería que dejaría a mi novia de la noche a la mañana y le fuera fiel a Usagi? Supongo que sí, pero póngase en mi situación, es su hija y le duele, pero nos forzó a una situación que ninguno de los dos deseábamos. No se va a volver a repetir, se lo aseguro."**_

"_**Eso me da igual" **__replicó Kenji pero su yerno le interrumpió antes de que pudiera continuar._

"_**La más dañada es Usagi, y es ella quien debe decir si continuar o no con nuestro matrimonio. **__**Hemos hablado y está dispuesta a continuar, y yo no pienso perder la oportunidad"**_

_El señor Tsukino no tuvo más que darle la razón al italiano, y darle un también darle un voto de confianza, no muchos se atreverían a confesar su infidelidad aun a riesgo de perder el pellejo. Él lo había hecho sin dudar en ningún momento, reconoció su error y lo que era más impresionante su hija estaba dispuesta a pasarlo por alto._

"_**Más vale que no se vuelva a repetir, porque no lo dejaré pasar por alto."**_

"_**No tiene porque inquietarse, no volverá a ocurrir…" **_

Al llegar el medio día el comunicado de Darien estaba terminado y en mano de todos los medios de comunicación, las televisiones y las radios fueron las primeras en transmitirlo, la prensa esperó a la siguiente impresión aunque de igual forma lo colgaron en sus ediciones digitales. La publicación responsable de tal escándalo fue la más reacia a publicarlo, por miedo al perder clientela al confirmar su error. Beryl no tardó tampoco en emitir su comunicado, ella lo publicó directamente en su web oficial, y desde allí todos los medios se hicieron eco de la noticia.

Darien optó por volver a casa dos horas antes de lo normal, se sentía agotado e incapaz de hacer nada a derechas. No sólo había tenido que enfrentarse a su suegro, si no que también a su padre, igualmente había llegado la noticia a Italia. Darien volvió a sentirse el adolescente rebelde que un día fue, al que su padre le recriminaba sus malas acciones. Todo el mundo le hacía culpable y se situaban de parte de su esposa, no obstante aceptaban la explicación que él les ofrecía sobre las fotografías. Quería relajarse, y por ello se tumbó en el sofá disfrutando del silencio que reinaba en su casa, la tranquilidad y el cansancio propició a que se quedara dormido. Volvió a la conciencia tres horas más tarde, Seiya ya estaba en casa, picoteando en la cocina, sin embargo no había muestra de su esposa, dejándolo completamente extrañado, a esas horas Usagi no podría seguir de compras, eran demasiadas horas. Le preguntó a su hermano si sabía algo de la fémina, pero el joven tampoco sabía nada, no había vuelto a ver o hablar con ella desde por la mañana en la hora del desayuno. Darien no pudo evitar preocuparse un poco, una cosa era no quererla y otra ser un insensible, Seiya trato de quitarle importancia recordándole que iba acompañada de su mejor amiga. El retraso de Usagi sirvió para que ambos hermanos retomaran las conversaciones, los dos se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina, hablando de ningún tema concreto, por lo menos hasta que se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido del teléfono. Seiya lo tomó por aquello de que era el que estaba mucho más cerca, se trataba de Usagi, por eso le dio el teléfono a su hermano. Darien escuchó como su esposa le comunicaba su intención de pasar la noche en casa de su padre, y que la recogiera allí para ir a la fiesta de la Fundación. Sin poder hacer otra cosa, aceptó ir a por ella. Lo malo de para ellos era que desde que Usagi llegó la criada dejó de dejar comida hecha, y ahora no tenían nada que comer, así que decidieron salir a cenar a un Italiano.

La vela resulto bastante fructífera en su relación, Darien abrió los ojos y aceptó a su hermano tal cual, una vez él fue igual y terminó madurando, también había esperanzas para su hermano, esperaba que no fuera por la misma manera que él.

Rai se marchó a su casa tras desayunar con la familia Tsukino y de ayudar a su amiga a elegir el maquillaje más conveniente para el vestido que había adquirido para la ocasión. Nadie salvo ellas había visto el traje, Usagi quería impresionar no solo a su marido, a la prensa y a los invitados a la fiesta, también quería sorprender a familia, y para sorprender era necesario mantenerlos en la incertidumbre. Usagi se sentía bastante nerviosa al contrario que el día anterior, que mostraba clara seguridad. Los nervios no eran solo por su nueva imagen, que claro que también los sentía, si no más bien por como saldría la recepción que ella misma se había esforzado de organizar para que saliera, si bien no perfecta, por lo menos que saliera bien. Para olvidarse de esos pensamientos, se entretuvo hablando con Lita y ayudándola en la cocina, era sábado y la pequeña Hana tenía que ir al colegio a sus actividades extraescolares, una vez esta llegó se pasó la jornada jugando con ella, hasta que llegó la hora de ponerse en marcha y arreglarse y lucir guapa.

Darien acudió a por Usagi a casa de su suegro, Seiya le acompañó también a recogerla sin saber el pobre lo que le aguardaba. Los dos hermanos fueron recibidos por un elegante señor Tsukino, todos ellos vestían unos impecables trajes oscuros y camisas blancas, Darien acompañado por una corbata bermellón de seda, Kenji la clasica pajarita negra y Seiya tan poco acostumbrado a llevar traje, iba tal cual, sin dada que le atara el cuello. Pese la llamada y la conversación que suegro y yerno tuvieron, el ambiente se sentía un poco tenso, y se avivaba un poco más a la espera de la única fémina que iba a acompañarlos. Luna fue la encargada de avisar a Usagi de la llegada de los hermanos Shields, ésta se dio por aludida pero sin abrir la puerta de su dormitorio, estaba más preocupada de terminar de arreglarse. Su nerviosismo era tal, que casi no encajaba a ponerse los zarcillos en los diminutos agujeros de sus orejas, una tarea que realizaba todos los días sin ningún tipo de complicación.

En vista de que les tocaba esperar Kenji invitó a Darien y a Seiya a tomar algo de beber, aceptaron, Seiya con un poco más de reticencia que su hermano, no quería pasarse de copas y arruinar la ocasión. Media copa llevaban cuando Usagi decidió hacer su aparición. El primero en verla fue el propio Darien que estaba situado de frente a la puerta, estaba a punto de beber un sorbo de Brandy, sin embargo no llegó a hacerlo al ver a su mujer. Estaba radiante, vestida con un vestido largo de Versace, el color era una especie de rosa palo, tan claro tan claro, que casi se podía confundir con el color de su propia piel, la falda estaba decorada con pedrería plateada que hacían si cabe más elegante y femenino el vestido, con cola sirena, y corpiño de seda que realzaba su busto y que a la vez le permitía lucir espalda gracias al generoso escote trasero y los finos tirantas en cruz. El vestido era bonito, pero aun lucía mejor en ella, clazada con unas sandalias de 15 cm de tacón, con el pelo suelto y ondulado muy a lo Merylin, y con un suave maquillaje en tonos rosas, Usagi se había transformado en la Venus en persona. Darien no creía lo que veía, su estrafalaria mujer era la misma belleza que estaba ahí de pie luciendo cual modelo, algo complicado de digerir. Un efecto parecido causo en Seiya, que al ver que su hermano se quedó embobado con 'algo' se volvió a ver de que se trataba, y si ya le gustaba Usagi, ahora le gustaba el doble, de la impresión aflojó el amarre de su copa que cayó al suelo y se rompió. Kenji tampoco tenía palabras, él de los tres había sido el único en conocer la verdadera belleza de su hija, cuando era joven, libre, antes de que le rompieran el corazón y en cierta forma dejara de creer en el amor. Usagi encontró bastante gracioso sus reacciones, había conseguido lo que se proponía, impactar y sorprender.

"**Anechannnn estás preciosaaaaaa" **gritó Hana mientras salía corriendo a abrazar a su hermana justo al salir de la cocina.

"**Por fin alguien que se dio cuenta" **bromeó la mujer a la vez que se agachaba hasta la altura de la niña.

Hana miró hacía la sala para ver quien estaba allí, y al ver a Darien le señaló y dijo **"Es que es idiota"**

"**Usagi" **le regañó Kenji.

"**Yo no he dicho nada" **le respondió la aludida un poco disgustada por impropia regañina.

"**Por un momento me ha recordado a ti cuando tenías su edad" **indicó Kenji con algo de morriña por aquellos años.

"**Entonces quiere decir que todas las mujeres Tsukino son unas leonas" **bromeó Darien al que le estaba divirtiendo la situación familiar entre Kenji y sus dos hijas.

"**Oh, no lo sabes bien, aunque te acostumbras a ellas" **hizo un pequeña pausa y luego continuó, al sentir que su declaración quedaba un poco incompleta **"Cuando tengáis hijas quiero decir"**

Usagi se alarmó al escuchar lo que su padre dijo, su cara palideció de inmediato, Darien también se quedo atónito, Kenji sabía del trato y en lo que quedaba de año para que venciera el acuerdo era casi imposible que fueran a tener un hijo, si ni siquiera habían tenido sexo, o por lo menos no juntos. Hana puso cara de asco al pensar en que su hermana tuviera un bebe y que Darien fuera el papá.

"**Bueno eso no es algo que no va a pasar…. No estoy preparada para ser madre****."**

"**Anechan es una buena mamá"** comentó Hana sin la mayor intención que apoyar a su hermana, que se emocionó.

"**Nos tenemos que ir"**indicó Usagi para evadir de una vez la conversación.

Los cuatro adultos se fueron hacía el hotel donde se celebraba la fiesta, Seiya decidió acompañar al señor Tsukino en su limusina y así poder dejar a los 'tortolitos' un poco de espacio para ellos. No obstante el espacio fue en vano, ambos se mantuvieron cayados, Darien observando la carretera ya que él iba al volante, y Usagi viendo como pasaban las calles, los edificios, los peatones… Llegaron poco después de Kenji y Seiya, de los que se separaron por culpa de varios semáforos en rojo, ya se sabe te pilla uno y te pilla el resto. Estaban a punto de salir del coche, cuando Darien sintió como una mano lo tomaba del brazo, por lógica supo que se trataba de su esposa. Se volvió hacia ella para saber que era lo que ocurría y se encontró con una mujer hecha un manojo de nervios.

"**No puedo hacerlo, no puedo entrar" **masculló entrecortada por los propios nervios que tenía.

"**Claro que puedes, has hecho un gran trabajo, no tienes porque preocuparte."**

"**No puedo" **volvió a negar Usagi que ya incluso temblaba.

Darien tomó una de sus manos, y realizó un pequeño masaje con su propia mano. Se preguntaba donde estaba la mujer que había prometido hundirlo si no hacía lo que ella le pedía.

"**Relájate, todo va a salir bien. No te habrás puesto tan guapa para quedarte en casa ¿Verdad?"**

Usagi afirmó con su cabeza, en señal de aceptación, pero sin soltar su mano. Darien salió primero del vehiculo, y fue a abrir la puerta del copiloto, ella respiró hondo para coger el mayor aire posible y entonces salió. Justo antes de entrar al salón de actos, Usagi volvió a pararse, frenando a su esposo. Éste la atrajo más hacia si, abrazándola por la cintura con uno de sus brazos, propinó un pequeño apretón por donde la mano la sujetaba. Al entrar todas las miradas se centraron en ellos, en parte por curiosidad tras las fotos, en parte por la sorpresa del look de ella, algunos incluso no la reconocieron. Rai si que lo hizo y al ver a su amiga no pudo evitar lanzarle una sonrisa, mientras que la pareja se sometía a la pesada sesión de fotos.

_Wenassssssss, hola a todos de nuevo he vuelto con la entrega nº 11 de esta historia por fascículos, espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado. _

_Primero quiero disculparme por si os ha causado algún tipo de problema entender el capitulo de la forma que lo he planteado, espero que no haya sido así. Darien y Usagi tenían distinta forma de afrontar el día, y me pareció mejor separarlos un poco, para seguirlos mejor, y luego volverlos a unir. Usagi está super pletórica tras la regañina a su marido, y está dispuesta a dar mucho que hablar, pero esta vez en positivo. En cuanto a Darien se cagó por completo, tanto que ni se percató de cuando era las fotos, sé que había gente que pensaban que era Beryl la culpable pero no, a ella no le conviene tener mala fama porque pierde contratos, y porque el dinero de la familia Tsukino es muy goloso para una interesada. _

_El cambio de look de Usagi a causado un gran impacto, y yo solo lo siento por Seiya porque ahora le va a ser más difícil olvidarse de Usagi, el caso que en el siguiente capitulo va a haber más de un ataque de celos, pero eso como el resto de la fiesta toca en el capitulo 12, que bruja que soy, jajaja. _

_¿Qué más?, ummmmm no sé, creo que así a groso modo he explicado todo lo que debía explicar, aunque bueno de todas formas si tenéis dudas pues me la hacéis saber y yo la contesto si puedo claro, porque tampoco es plan de rebelar la historia¿no? Y para enlazar con las dudas de las lectoras, sobre todo una que se refería a la vida sexual de Usagi, me han pedido que sea abierta, pero en realidad Usagi no es muy abierta en la parcela sentimental. Pero hablaré del tema cuando Usagi esté preparada para cotarlo. Aunque hay una parte del comentario de Fans que no estoy muy de acuerdo, con eso que lo mejor para Darien sea que la primera vez de Usagi sea con él, porque no se lo merece por capullo, por lo menos en este fic. _

_Y hasta aquí el mi monólogo, gracias por todos los reviews, los cuales he leido muy atentamente, os lo agradezco mucho. Y bueno lo dicho espero que el capitulo haya sido de vuestro agrado. _


	12. Capitulo 12

Tortura, no había otra palabra que describiera mejor a la interminable sesión de fotos a la que Darien y ella se vieron sometidos nada más llegar. Desde bien chiquita se convirtió en enemiga acérrima de las cámaras, siempre que podía salía huyendo, pero hoy era inevitable y por eso la tortura. Cada fotógrafo le había hecho como veinte o treinta fotos, ¿para qué tantas? Sin duda era una perdida de tiempo tanto para ellos y sobre todo para ella. Cuando se vio libre, no esperó un minuto más y se fue a reunirse con Rai, su amiga estaba acompañada por Jin, su prometido, y por el padre de ambas, necesitaba salir de la jungla periodística, tanto que se olvidó hasta de su marido, el cual quitó hierro al asunto diciendo una broma a los medios y siguiendo a su mujer después.

**"Ese vestido te queda mejor cuando vas arreglada" **comentó Rai en forma de saludo cuando su mejor amiga llegó a su lado.

"**Sí claro, también lucia mucho mejor en el maniquí de la tienda" **le respondió ésta mientras se jalaba el escote un poco más hacía arriba, desde el momento en el que entró empezó a sentir que el vestido mostraba más piel de la cuenta.

"**Estás esplendida, si no tuviera a Rai en mi vida no dudaría en hacerte algún tipo de proposición" **Dijo Jin en un intento de hacer un cumplido a la amiga de su novia y ganarse así un poco de simpatía, que él muy bien sabía que escaseaba.

"**Espero que esa proposición no sería de tipo indecente" **declaró Darien mientras se situaba al lado derecho de su esposa y a su vez la rodeaba con su brazo izquierdo. **"Aunque lleva razón estás esplendida" **

Al sentir el aliento de Darien sobre su oído, Usagi sintió un estremecimiento involuntario, su oreja era su punto sensible, daba igual quien fuera o como fuera, siempre que alguien le susurraba algo en el oído su piel se ponía de gallina. Pero esta vez había algo más, el deseo de que esas palabras fueran autenticas, Usagi necesitaba saber si de verdad su esposo pensaba eso, si su plan había funcionado de verdad, si Darien empezaba arrepentirse de serle infiel. Giró su rostro noventa grados hacia su derecha y se encontró con los ojos de su marido observándola con algo que no podía descifrar.

"**Bueno sí, ¿pueden dejar de comerse con la mirada durante una hora, sí?" **comentó Rai para atraer de nuevo la atención de la pareja.

"**Supongo que podré hacerlo."** Indicó Darien apartando la atención de su esposa y dirigiéndola a la amiga** "Si no me equivoco tú eras Rai" **

"**Exacto soy yo" **afirmó esta mientras tomaba la mano que el varón le había ofrecido en señal de saludo.

"**Espero que ambas se lo pasaran bien ayer" **

"**Por supuesto, ayer fue de las pocas veces que he visto a Usagi disfrutar de las compras. Por cierto fue un detallazo dejarle tu tarjeta de crédito"**

"**¡Ohhhhh no!, como se te ocurre dejar tu tarjeta con Rai cerca es el suicidio de tu bolsillo" **apuntó Jin ganadote un pisotón en el pie de su novia.

Darien por su parte redirigió su mirada a su esposa, que lucia un tanto avergonzada. Esto le hizo fruncir el ceño en señal de sopecha.

"**¿Debo preocuparme por el estado de mi cuenta corriente,**_** Cara**_**?" **

"**Bueno... Reconozco que no solo me compré el vestido para hoy"**

"**Bajjjjj no tienes que preocuparte, Usagi no te va hacer pobre. Si casi tengo que obligarle a que comprara un vestido nuevo para mi boda" **

"**Eso no es cierto a lo que me he opuesto es a comprarme un vestido diferente para tus dos bodas" **clamó su amiga molestada con la verdad a medias de la hija del presidente.

"**¿Dos bodas?" **preguntó extrañado el señor Tsukino.

"**Sí, así es Kenji. Mi hija tiene el absurdo deseo de casarse por rito shinto, pero ya sabes lo difícil que es invitar a tanta gente a ese tipo de ceremonia." **Respondió el padre de Rai.

"**Puede que yo no quiera algo tan excesivo" **protestó su hija.

"**No siempre podemos tener lo que queremos, y tanto Jin como yo tenemos compromisos que no podemos olvidar" **

"**Yo nunca tengo lo que quiero" **le reprochó Rai apática y con los ojos llenos de rencor. No tenía la intención de estropear el trabajo de su amiga, así que antes de seguir hablando y hacer algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse, se retiró a los baños para calmarse un poco. Usagi sabía perfectamente lo que su mejor amiga sentía en esos momentos, y estaba bastante preocupada, con tranquilidad se excusó ante los cuatro varones y fue en busca de su amiga, la cual le permitió entrar con ella al servicio de mujeres, y allí estuvieron ambas hasta que la morena dejó de llorar.

Al contrario que su suegro, Jin sabía y entendía porque su prometida deseaba casarse en el templo donde su abuelo trabajó y vivió durante muchos años. Jin se sentía entre la espada y la pared, a un lado estaba Rai, la persona más importante en su vida; al otro lado su trabajo, por el que había luchado tanto e incluso había renunciado a muchas cosas por él. Se sentía incomodo en esa situación, debería haberse impuesto frente a su jefe, y haberle dado a Rai lo que quería una boda sencilla, con las personas más importantes para ellos; sin embargo optó por darle a cada uno lo que quería. La discusión padre e hija verificó que cometió un gran error. La tensión se palpaba en el aire, aunque el padre de Rai no quería darse por enterado, siguió hablando y hablando como si no hubiera pasado nada, Kenji trató de seguirle el ritmo, pero casi era imposible; cierto es que él también tenía problemas con Usagi no obstante resultaba embarazo presenciar los conflictos ajenos. Darien se sentía exactamente igual, por eso cuando vio a Kevin con mucha educación se despidió y se reunió con su amigo. Este estaba acompañado por Mina su esposa, Seiya y por Natsu (Nephertite), otro de sus amigos.

"**Menuda entrada triunfal amigo" **bromeó Natsu cuando vio a su amigo. **"No entiendo como la prensa trata de relacionarte aun con Beryl teniendo una esposa así"**

"**Eso mismo me pregunto yo, por lo menos el comunicado causó efecto" **

"**Y si no Usagi se encargará de callarles la boca, ella es buena con esas cosas" **indicó Seiya tratando de sonar despreocupado, sin embargo en el fondo se sentía bastante apenado.

"**Esa mujer es de las mías, tengo unas ganas locas de poder hablar con ella y que nos hagamos amigas" **exclamó Mina muy entusiasmada con la idea de congeniar con la nueva señora Shields.

"**Oh, no lo creo, antes muerto que dejar a mi esposa en tus manos"**

"**¿Tienes miedo de que le abra los ojos y vea lo despreciable que eres?" **debatió de nuevo la femenina.

"**Tiempo, tiempo" **les paró Kevin como si se tratara de un combate **"¿No podríais por una vez tratar de no discutir, y tener una conversación civilizada?" **el pobre estaba cansado de estas tonterías, su mujer y su amigo parecía que nunca llegaría a entenderse.

"**Lo haré cuando ella deje de ser una bruja" **comentó Darien poco dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer.

"**Darien Shields" **Le censuró una voz femenina justo a sus espaldas **"ese comentario es muy poco cortes por tu parte. Y yo pensando que me había casado con un caballero" **

El italiano se volvió y se encontró con su esposa y a su amiga que ya habían salido de los lavabos, y estaban como si no hubiera pasado nada de nada.

"**Oh, **_**Cara**_** y lo soy, solo estaba de broma" **se defendió él poniendo el tono más meloso y seductor que podía interpretar.

"**Sí, seguro" **Usagi le lanzó una mirada de recelo antes de acercarse y extenderle la mano a la mujer de Kevin. **"Hola tu eras Minako ¿cierto?, yo soy Usagi la esposa del ogro"**

"**Jajajaja, lo sé, nos conocimos en vuestra boda, aunque no pudimos hablar demasiado" **le respondió el saludo.

"**Ni me lo recuerdes, fue un día de locos, casi tanto como hoy"**

"**¿Nerviosa?" **preguntó Kevin el cual tenía una cierta amistad con ella.

"**¿Qué crees? Me he encargado de todo esto y encima soy el centro de todas las miradas, estoy atacada"**

"**No quería entrar" **Indicó Darien a todos sus acompañantes.

"**Oye" **exclamó Usagi a la vez que le daba un puñetazo en el brazo **"Eso no hacía falta que lo dijeras, o quieres que les cuente como has babeado al verme así vestida" **al decir esto último Usagi se acercó a su marido muy sugerente, para luego recorrer con el dorso de su mano el contorno de su fuerte quijada.

"**Eso no es un secreto **_**Cara**_**"** cuando su suave mano pasaron sobre sus labios, Darien aprovechó para depositar un suave beso sobre ella.

"**Lo dicho los de la prensa deben estar locos para decir que sigues viéndote con Beryl." **Dijo Natsu tratando de retomar la conversación grupal.

"**Upsss, lo siento. Debes de pensar que soy una mal educada" **comentó Usagi al percatarse de la presencia del desconocido.

"**No te preocupes, entiendo que encuentres más interesante a tu marido. Lo tengo asumido, siempre ha sido así" **bromeó el varón para quitarle hierro al asunto.

"**Puede que a él no se lo parezcas, pero a mi sí. Anda que olvidarte de presentarme, ¿Qué clase de amiga eres?" **protestó Rai que tras una buena llorera, volvía a ser la fierecilla indomable de siempre.

La noche continuó, Darien y Usagi sorprendieron a todos los asistentes por sus continuas muestras de afecto, contradiciendo todos los rumores de crisis que de ellos de decían. El nerviosismo de Usagi fue desapareciendo, y cada vez se desenvolvía con mucha mayor soltura entre los invitados, hablaba, reia…algo que nunca habría imaginado de una fiesta de la rica sociedad. No muy lejos Beryl, que miraba envidiosa el intercambio de palabras y de arrumacos del matrimonio, Darien mostraba demasiadas confianzas con su mujer, para odiarla como él decía que la odiaba. Si no tenía cuidado podrías perderlo frente a la mosquita muerta, al igual que había perdido la atención de lo medios a la llegada del matrimonio Shields, y quien sabe si también el titulo de la más bella de la noche. Ya habían pasado unas horas y todavía no había podido hablar con su ex, todo por culpa de las entupidas actividades que su querida mujercita se había encargado de preparar. Primero la cena, la cual estuvo amenizada por una banda que interpretaba grandes piezas del Jazz y del Swim. Usagi y Darien se sentaron en la mesa presidencial, junto con Seiya y Kenji, todos ellos de una manera u otra estaban encargados de esta fiesta, Seiya y Darien era ambos dueños de la Fundación Shields, Kenji el dueño del hotel donde se celebraba la velada y Usagi era la organizadora del evento. En una mesa próxima se encontraban Kevin y señora, Natsu, Rai y Jin, así como Matsura, el abogado y amigo de Kenji, que también iba acompañado de su esposa. En el resto de mesas se encontraban algunos trabajadores de la fundación, socios, clientes y algunos que simplemente eran conocidos, como el caso de Beryl, por ejemplo. Después de la cena se realizó la ya tradicional subasta, donde conocidas joyerías, diseñadores, concesionarios, etc, cedían algunos de sus productos para ser vendido, el dinero recaudado no pasaba a sus bolsillos si no a los de la fundación, que luego entregaba a los distintos sectores, esta vez a la infancia. La idea de la subasta se le ocurrió a Etsuko, así a los grandes ricachones soltarían un poco más el bolsillo aparte de pagar la entrada al evento que ya de por si, tenía una tasa algo elevada. Los Hoteles Moonlight contribuían no solo poniendo la sala para realizar la fiesta, así como la comida, además cedió dos suites de lujo con pensión completa para las dos personas que más dinero ofrecieran por ellas; ventajas de ser los dueños.

Iban a dar ya la una de la madrugada y la fiesta todavía seguía en auge con previsión de durar unas cuantas horas más. Usagi había hecho un gran trabajo y todo estaba yendo como la seda, nadie habría sido capaz de adivinar que la velada fue organizada por una primeriza. Pese a eso, y a estar pasándoselo bien la señora Shields optó por separarse temporalmente y respirar algo de aire fresco, salió a uno de los balcones del hotel con una copa intacta de champán en sus manos. Estaban en primavera, así que la noche no era muy calurosa, ni tampoco era fría, eso sí, estaba completamente despejada y en el cielo se podía ver un numero elevado de estrellas relucientes, y una majestuosa Luna llena. Ver el cielo nocturno para Usagi era encontrar sedante, calmante, siempre que estaba intranquila, o tenía problemas al ver el cielo la hacía sentirse en paz, serena consigo misma. Esto ocurría desde que tenía uso de razón, puede que fuera gracias a su madre, la cual cuando Usagi era bien chiquita le narraba la preciosa historia de la Selene, la hermosa princesa de la luna, y de su enamorado Endimión el príncipe de la tierra. No fue hasta años más tarde, cuando estudiaba en Italia, cuando Usagi descubrió que él cuento que durante años le contaba su mamá, tenía bases mitológicas, aunque aderezado con grandes dosis de fantasía, muy necesarias para un infante. En muchas ocasiones tras la muerte de su madre, soñó que ella era la princesa de la Luna y que Endimión acudía ella para salvarla de la soledad. Creyó encontrarlo, de veras lo creyó, pero no era Endimión, si no un príncipe cualquiera que al besarlo mostró su verdadera identidad… una rana. Tan hipnotizada estaba con nuestro conocido satélite que no se percató de la presencia de otra persona.

"**Hace una bonita noche ¿verdad?" **comentó una voz masculina desde las puertas del balcón, una voz que aparte de asustarla, no pudo reconocer. De manera refleja al igual que el boté de sorpresa, se giró para ver quién se osó acabar con su aislamiento.

"**Sí es cierto. Creía que no habías venido, no te he visto en toda la noche"**

"**Pues ya ves que sí, pero estabas demasiado ocupada haciendo carantoñas a tu maridito como para percatarte de ello" **le respondió el muy pacientemente mientras avanzaba y se colocaba justo al lado de Usagi.

Ella no dijo nada, que decir a algo que era cierto, le gustara o no, y obviamente no le gustaba, de hecho ese era el principal causante de que saliera huyendo de la fiesta, estaba un tanto agotada de ejercer de esposa cariñosa y atenta.

"**Es una pena" **

"**¿El qué es una pena?" **pidió interesada por saber a lo que se refería su acompañante.

"**Qué tú y yo no hayamos tenido nunca nada, viéndote ahora me doy cuenta que es una completa lastima" **

"**Oh, ¿En serio? Pues nunca me dio la sensación de que podrías haber estado interesado en mi" **Indicó Usagi, con un tono de voz que a su acompañante le pareció casi erótico, pero que era producto del alcohol y de las ganas de divertirse un poco.

"**Lo estaba, y mucho. Pero tú estabas en Italia, yo aquí….." **

Ella se acercó un poco más, jugueteando con uno de sus índices en el pecho del hombre.** "Y así no podía calentar tu cama, ¿verdad Diamante?"**

"**No puedes culparme por tener necesidad, preciosa"**

"**¿Y quien ha dicho que yo lo haga?"**

Diamante cada vez se sentía más excitado, nunca hubiera sospechado que la niña flacucha que vivía en la mansión de al lado, le gustaba tanto jugar.

"**¿Qué haces casada con el perdedor de Shields? Yo te haría mucho más feliz, tanto que no sentirías la necesidad de huir de mi."**

"**Resulta tentador" **

"**No más que tú" **ronroneo Diamante que estaba empezando a sentir como subía su erección.

"**Una lastima que esté casada y enamorada de mi marido. ¿No es así **_**Caro**_**?" **

Diamante se volvió hacia donde miraba la fémina, y se encontró con la persona que más odiaba Darien Shields.

"**Por lo menos es lo espero" **le respondió él tratando de no mostrar la rabia que sentía de ver a Usagi y a Diamante tan próximos y más aun tras escuchar parte de la conversación.

"**Podrías dejarnos a solas, Por favor Diamante"**

Pero éste no contestó, se limitó a marcharse refunfuñando por lo bajini, enfadado, frustrado, humillado, y algunas cosas más acabadas en ado. Mientras el matrimonió Shields se miraba en silencio, lanzadse miradas de reproche.

"**¿Se puede saber que era toda esa escenita?**" preguntó el italiano, esta vez sin ocultar cólera que sentía.

"**No tienes que preocuparte **_**Caro**_**, o te olvidas que estoy loquita por ti" **Usagi no sentía la más mínima inclinación a prestarle más tención a su esposo, se volvió y apoyó sus antebrazos en la baranda del balcón.

No obstante a Darien no le cayó en gracia el tono cínico empleado por su esposa. Olvidando su autodominio personal, se abalanzó sobre ella, y la hizo volverse para retener su atención.

"**No juegues conmigo, **_**Cara"**_

"**Tranquilízate querido, no me gustaría que mis dotes de interpretación resultaran desaprovechadas, porque tú eres incapaz de controlarte"**

"**Eres una bruja" **la acusó su esposo.

"**Y tú un celoso"** se defendió ella a la vez que se libraba de su amarre.

"**¿Yo celoso, de ese?, Ja, no me hagas reír" **

Pero quien se rió no fue él, si no ella, que de buenas a primeras encontró graciosa la situación.

"**Ahora ¿por qué te ríes?" **Darien al contrario que su esposa no veía el lado chistoso de todo ello.

"**De lo simples que sois los hombres" **

Diamante se creyó de veras que ella se sentía atraída, Darien también lo creyó, pero la verdad era otra. Usagi odiaba a Diamante, tanto o más que Darien, pero eso no era algo que estaba dispuesta a desvelar, Diamante era munición suficiente para hacer de rabiar a su queridísimo esposo, se merecía eso y mucho más. Vertió el contenido de la copa en uno de los maceteros próximos a la barandilla, la noche era larga y no quería acabar pasada de copas. Darien la miró curioso, no era la primera vez la había visto tirando el Champán en una maceta, con lo fácil que hubiera no haber cogido la copa, o al menos eso pensaba él. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, su esposa lo tomaba de la mano, y lo llevaba de regreso a la fiesta. No dieron tres pasos más allá de la entrada de la sala de celebraciones cuando el matrimonio Shields fue sitiado por Rai y Minako, que habían hecho muy buenas migas durante toda la noche, ninguna de las dos estaba muy dispuesta a perder algún segundo en incomodarlos aunque fuera un poquito.

"**La parejita feliz está de vuelta" **mencionó con sarna la esposa de Kevin

"**¿No podías esperar unas horitas más para meteros mano?" **se burló la otra femina.

"**Raiiiiiii" **Usagi no espera tal acusación de su amiga, se sentía muerta de vergüenza, una cosa era hacer esas bromas en privado y otra muy distinta hacerla frente a desconocidos, al fin de al cabo eso eran Mina y Darien, desconocidos.

Por su parte Darien disfrutaba de ver a su esposa contra las cuerdas, roja como un tomate maduro, muy lejos de la mujer firme y segura que se mostraba siempre ante él.

"**Disculpen señoras, no me la torturen demasiado" **comentó él mientras le daba un beso a Usagi en la sien, para luego marcharse y las dejaba a las tres solas. Ella le miró incrédula marcharse hacia otro lado de la sala, no era capaz de aguantar la cara dura que tenía, le había dejado a ella con las dos maquiavélicas de Mina y Rai.

"**Y bien que tal la diversión clandestina" **volvió a curiosear Rai, que estaba convencidísima que la tardanza era porque habían estado haciéndose carantoñas o algo en ese estilo.

"**Venga Rai, ****no imagino a Usagi haciendo esas cosas fuera de un dormitorio. Su cara irradia…. Tiene cara de niña demasiado buena." **Replicó la otra.

"**Las mosquitas muertas son las peores…." **

"**Rai" **Usagi estaba alucinada con los comentarios de su amiga "**¿Me estás llamando Puta?"**

"**No,**** pero ambas sabemos que tampoco eres tan santa como aparentas y que también tienes tu genio" **

"**Ahí que tenerlo para tratar con el antipático de su marido" **

Se juntaron el hambre con las ganas de comer, si Rai tenía una mente calenturienta, Mina no se quedaba a tras tampoco. Usagi decidió darse por vencida, total iba a perder de igual modo. Su vista vagó por toda la sala, y entonces lo vio, vio a su marido acompañado por un hombre con un look bastante trasgresor para este tipo de eventos y junto la gran Beryl O'Donnel. La ira invadió todo su cuerpo, después del revuelo formado por las malditas fotografías, esa…., esa maldita mujer tuvo el coraje de presentarse a la fiesta, que ella organizaba, comportarse como si nada pasara y encima atreverse a hablar con Darien. No se despidió de sus acompañantes, ni tampoco se disculpó, simplemente se dirigió a donde el trío anteriormente citado conversaba amistosamente, demasiado amistosamente según ella, dispuesta a marcar territorio. Kevin que estaba cerca, pudo presagiar lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, no puedo evitar pensar que era una pena no poder ver el duelo de fieras un poco más en directo, pero se conformaría con ver quien resultaba ser la ganadora, él esperaba que fuera Usagi, ella le caía mil veces mejor la modelo.

"**Por fin te encuentro, ****Darien,****como has sido capaz de dejarme a solas con Rai y Minako, creí que no salía viva."**Comentó Usagi al llegar junto a su marido ignorando por completo a las otras dos personas que lo acompañaban.

"**Cara, tengo plena confianza en que sabes librarte de los lobos feroces" **le respondió él maldiciendo para sus adentros la llegada de ésta.

"**Oh, y si eso es cierto" **aprovechando la circunstancia se acercó un poquito más a su esposo, le tomó por la corbata y se puso a juguetear con ella a la vez que continuaba con actuación magistral. **"No entiendo como al final acabé en tus fauces **_**Caro**_**" **Su tono sugerente, su sonrisa traviesa y su mirada sensual eran un hechizo para cualquier hombre, bueno mejor dicho para cualquier hombre heterosexual, y Darien tampoco fue inmune a él, tanto es así que hasta se olvidó que tenían compañía, y es que por primera vez sintió deseo por la mujer que tenía en frente.

"**Jajajaja, esa si que ha sido buena" **comentó el hombre del curioso aspecto **"ya veo como es que acabaste frente a vicaría, esta mujer es algo"**

"**Sí es algo" **Repitió Darien aun ensimismado, tenía su mirada fija en los ojos de su esposa, en ellos había una mirada llena de desafió y de otra cosa que no era capaz de descifrar. Tampoco le pasó desapercibido la sonrisa de auto confianza que ella tenía en su rostro, eso fue más que suficiente para devolverle al mundo real. **"Usagi, te presento a León Favre fotógrafo profesional"**

"**Ya sabía yo, que no era"** se volvió a ver a su marido **"Un gran lobo feroz de las finanzas"**

"**¿Y eso por qué?" **

"**Porque todos son muy bravíos cuando les hablan de dinero, pero ninguno es lo bastante osado como para llevar el pelo azul pitufo. Créeme lo sé, he crecido rodeada de ellos, y todos parecen que están hechos de yeso, como Darien"**

"**Jajajajaja, llevas razón todos son unos aburridos"**

León estaba fascinado con Usagi, al contrario que Beryl que se mantenía al margen de la conversación mirando recelosa a la esposa de su Ex. Pero la señora Shields no estaba dispuesta a dejarla de lado, había ido allí con una misión, y Usagi no se rendía fácilmente.

"**Ohhhh, y usted debe ser Beryl O'Donnel, yo soy Usagi Tsukino, quiero decir Shields" **comentó ella fingiendo haber tenido un despiste, cosa que no era nada cierta, si no que había sido muy intencionado. **"Todavía me cuesta cambiar el chip con el apellido, jajaja. Un gusto conocerla, aunque me hubiera gustado hacerlo antes de la desafortunada jornada de hace dos días. De verdad espero que eso no vaya a causar algún mal en su carrera, sería una pena, con lo buena modelo que es, vamos yo no sería capaz de salir por la pasarela luciendo palmito como usted"**

"**Por favor no me llames de usted, llámame por mi nombre, el usted me hace sentirme vieja" **le respondió la modelo.

"**¿Vieja? Que va si estás estupenda, los retoques te han quedado genial…."** Un nuevo 'lapsus' hizo media en Usagi, Beryl se enfadó un poco más aun, mientras que los varones escuchaban atento el intercambio de las dos mujeres. **"no es que te esté criticando, pero créeme si yo me aumentara el peque igual que tú, me parecería a la Victoria Beckham, si embargo tú estas muchísimo más favorecida, luces genial en los catálogos de Victoria Secret. No sé como puedes poner esas poses tan eróticas como si nada y más con tan poca ropa"**

"**Es mi trabajo," **

"**Claro, lo entiendo, estás hecha para ese mundo, yo no. **

"**Pero que dices, si estás estupenda" **le replicó León mirándola de arriba a bajo **"Eres bellísima, y si no fuera homosexual trataría de hincarte el diente"**

"**Muchísimas gracias, pero me temo que sería imposible teniendo a Darien a mi lado" **Usagi abrazó a su marido y este de manera refleja se lo devolvió.

"**Se me está ocurriendo una idea genial para el calendario del año que viene" **anunció el fotógrafo, mostrando alguna que otra pluma que bastante bien estaban escondidas tras el traje.

"**¿Calendario?" **preguntó Usagi pues no tenía ni idea de lo hablaba el fotografo.

"**Todos los años la fundación Shields lanza un calendario cuyos beneficios va a parar a alguna buena obra. Deberías saberlo si te encargas de la fundación ¿No?" **respondió Beryl malvadamente.

"**Cierto, debería pero yo preferí que Usagi se centrara en la fiesta de esta noche y así familiarizarse con la fundación, antes de dejarle todo el trabajo"**

La defensa de Darien, dejó sorprendidas a las dos mujeres, pero tras eso Usagi le lanzó a la modelo una sonrisa de satisfacción, y es que no todos los días se podía ver como un marido defendía a su esposa de conveniencia frente a su amante, ver para creer.

"**¿Cuál esa fabulosa idea?" **pidió Darien para quitarle importancia a sus anteriores declaraciones.

"**Usagi podría posar para el calendario, que mejor representación para la fundación que la aparición estelar de la señora Shields"**

"**Muchas gracias pero no, prefiero representar a la fundación de otra forma" **respondió Usagi, ella se preguntaba como había conseguido meterse en ese lío, solo esperaba que Darien pusiera cartas sobre la mesa y se negara a esa estupidez, pero no lo hizo.

"**¿Por qué no? estoy seguro que estarías genial, tu aire angelical quedaría perfecto con el toque Pinup que he pensado darle."**

Beryl había tenido suficiente daño a su ego por ese día, se marchó hecha una furia sin tan siquiera despedirse.

"**¿Ha pasado algo?" **preguntó Usagi fingiendo inocencia, aunque ella sabía bastante bien que era la causante de la salida malhumorada de la modelo.

"**Es uno de sus acostumbrados aires de diva, con el tiempo te haces a ellos." **Le respondió el fotógrafo.** "Pero volviendo al asunto, "¿Qué piensas de mi idea Darien?"** el fotógrafo lanzo una mirada curiosa al empresario, al igual que la esposa de éste, y es que los dos esperaban que Darien les diera la razón aunque sus ideas eran bastante contrarias.

"**Será mejor que ****sigamos utilizando modelos profesionales como hasta ahora"**

"**¿Piensas que no puedo hacerlo?" **le preguntó Usagi a su esposo, ella quería que él se negara, pero al escucharlo no le sentó nada bien.** "Pues voy a hacerlo"**

Darien la miró como si estuviera loca, ella era la que se había negado en primer lugar, y ahora protestaba por darle la contraria, esa mujer era un caso perdido.

"**Una mujer con carácter…" **

"**Y que lo digas" **mormuró Darien.

Ya era bien entrada la madrugada, cuando todos los invitados, y los Shields, incluido Seiya pudieron regresar a su casa. Darien hacía rato que había dejado de beber para poder conducir a la vuelta, cosa muy diferente a Seiya que se pasó toda la noche con una copa entre sus manos, ni su hermano, ni su cuñada se percataron de ello. Durante la noche Darien y Usagi estuvieron atendiendo a los asistentes a la fiesta, mientras que el joven se mantuvo a un lado sufriendo en silencio por ver al matrimonio haciéndose arrumacos, besándose, tonteando…. Tampoco había ayudado nada de nada, el cambio radical que decidió dar su cuñada, sí, es cierto que se enamoró de ella incluso sin parecer el bellezón que ahora parecía, pero en fin algo más fácil hubiera sido, pues no habría tenido que luchar para no tener además una erección. Como pudo trató de ocultar su borrachera, se lavó un poco la cara, se enjuagó un poco la boca, era necesario no oler demasiado a alcohol, pero como ocultar algo que es más que evidente, ya en el coche Darien se percató su estado de embriagadez, sin embargo no dijo nada, guardó silencio, y ese mismo silenció facilitó que el joven cayera en los brazos del bueno de Morfeo, con lo que su hermano mayor se vio en la tesitura de tener que llevarlo hasta el apartamento y meterlo en la cama. Usagi aprovechó esos minutos que le incidente le daba, para cambiarse de ropa, el vestido era precioso, pero llevarlo tantas horas y procurar que no lo pisaran era algo agotador. No obstante al verse completamente arreglada frente al espejo, justo antes de bajar al encuentro de su marido, de su cuñado y de su padre, había sido algo sumamente revelador y muy satisfactorio, hacía años que no había sentido algo igual, incluso había dejado de sentirse guapa, bien consigo misma. Algo muy parecido volvió a sentirse al despojarse de su vestido y verso solo en ropa interior, las bragas y sujetadores de algodón poco tenían que ver con la lencería fina que llevaba, de encaje visón, estaba sexy, pero el encantó se rompió cuando escuchó abrirse la puerta del dormitorio, solo podía tratarse de una persona, una persona que no podía, ni debía verla con esas pintas. Rápidamente se tapó con su nuevo camisón, aunque no cubría tanto como si querido pijama de franela. Darien durante unos segundos se quedó helado en la puerta, tras la puerta encontró a su esposa vestida con un mini camisón de satén negro, y unos finos tirantes que se unían en el centro del pecho para así impedir que el generoso escote mostrara más de la cuenta. Pero el no estaba dispuesto a pensar esas tonterías, estaba furioso, furioso con ella, no había tiempo para sentir lujuria o lo que fuera aquello, prefería ser un castrati que sucumbir a los encantos de la bruja. Con paso fiero y firme se acercó hasta ella, la tomó fuertemente de los antebrazos y la atacó con su furia verbal.

**"Te dije que te quería alejada de mi familia, que no te unieras a ellos, que no cogieras confianza ¿Y que has hecho? Has hecho lo contrarío, por tu culpa he tenido que cargar con mi hermano borracho hasta la cama"**

**"No me cargues a mi con las culpas, si tu le hubieras hecho más caso, no me habría buscado a mi para hablar y desahogarse. ¿Qué debería haber hecho, ignorarlo?"** Usagi no se achantó, le daba igual todo lo que el le pudiera alzar la voz, lo único que decía eran tonterías sin sentido.

**"Exacto, eso es lo que te pedí, que ignoraras a MI familia, no te quiero cerca de ellos"**

**"Pues resulta difícil cuando viven bajo mi mismo techo"** satirizó ella.

Darien la empujó sobre la cama, y Usagi cayó sobre ella como una simple muñeca.

**"No sé que ha podido ver para enamorarse de ti"**

Tras eso Darien se marchó hacía el salón, muy dispuesto a seguir los pasos de su hermano. Mientras tanto su esposa lloraba desconsoladamente en la habitación, se sentía horrible, Seiya era demasiado buen chico, y ahora sufría por su culpa, y no sería el único que lo haría.

_--_

_Bueno y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, como veis ha estado bien cargadito de celos, y por fin apareció el señor Diamante, que descuidar que volverá para dar algo más de porsaco, es igual de pesado que Beryl así que no va a despedirse así como así, por lo menos los pusieron en su sitio, jajaja. Quiero además disculparme por la tardanza, primero este capitulo me ha costado bastante escribirlo, tenia bastantes ideas en la cabeza en cuanto a diálogos y situaciones, pero luego no era capaz de seleccionarlos y enlazarlos, sobre todo porque mi mente no hace más que tramar ya el final, y segundo he estado accidentada en una de mis manos y eso me a impedido tambié actualizar, pero ya que vuelvo a tener la mano de regreso, espero no tardarme tanto con el siguiente. Y tamién siento la edición, pero este maldito cacharro no me deja ponerlo como yo quiero._

_En cuanto al capi, la verdad que siento un poco de penita por Seiya, el pobre, tendremos que buscarle una buena chica para que se olvide de su cuñada, jajajaja, seguro que más de uno lo agradecerá…… Y la mejor Minako, está como una cabra, pero es buena chica, de hecho se va a hacer muy buena amiga de Usagi, cuando llegue el momento claro, pero vamos que no queda muy lejano, tampoco quiero alargar este fic más de lo necesario. Ohhhh, y la pobre Rai, la pobre es una incomprendida, su padre es un odioso, tanto que ni tan siquiera le he puesto nombre, jajaja, upssss se me ha escapado el secreto._

_Solo me queda agradeceros los reviews y que sigáis mi historia, un abrazo a todas. Y deciros que ya tengo planeado el siguiente capitulo y me pondré con el fin de semana, hasta la próxima actualización me despido. _


	13. Capitulo 13

_Una joven de dieciocho años, y cortos cabellos azabaches corría dispuesta a encontrarse con su novio. Para ello tuvo que escaparse del estricto internado al que acudía para cursar los estudios de acceso a la universidad, lo odiaba, no obstante allí tenía sus amigas, a las cuales quería con locura, más que a su propia familia, a su propio padre, y también estaba él. Hacía escasas semanas que lo conocía, seis para ser exactos, pero lo amaba con locura, él rompió todos los esquema preconcebidos que tenía, siempre le habían atraído los hombre rubios, Brad Pitt, Ryan Phillipe, Leonardo Dicaprio, Justin Timberlake… pero al conocerlo, todo cambió, su aspecto exótico y mediterráneo, su bonita sonrisa, su bellos y expresivos ojos, y ese brillante pelo negro, fueron suficientes para acceder a la cita que le propuso en su primer encuentro, a esa cita le siguieron otras, que solo lograron que se enamorara del joven italiano. Durante la ultima semana, todos los alumnos del internado, inclusive los más pequeños, estuvieron de exámenes, por lo que la joven pareja estuvo sin verse durante apenas esos siete días. Ella sentía una necesidad imperiosa, al nuevo para ella que era tan solo una novata en el tema del amor. Quedaron en reunirse donde siempre, en la fuente de la plaza más cercana al internado, y allí estaba él, vestido con unos jeans que se aferraban a sus muslos y sobre todo a su trasero, y una camisa negra que una vez ella declaró que era su favorita, estaba imponente. Lo que provocó en la muchacha un cierto nerviosismo, pues no había tenido ocasión de cambiarse, aun llevaba el obligado uniforme de la escuela, compuesto por una falda a cuadros negros, blancos y rojos, camisa blanca bordada con el escudo de la escuela, al igual que la chaqueta negra de paño; no era feo del todo, pero los cortes eran demasiado conservadores, como de niñas, era esperarse de un colegio religioso, si fuera por las alumnas sobre todo las de los últimos años, las faldas encogerían, y las chaquetas se ceñirían bastante más a sus curvas. Con recelo se acercó a su novio, él la recibió con una sonrisa, cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca como para alcanzarla con el brazo, la tomó por la cintura y la obligó a pegarse a él._

_"**¿Que tal lo exámenes?" **le preguntó_

_"**Bien"** respondió mientras que le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos **"Aunque tenía unas ganas locas de verte de nuevo"**_

_"**Yo también a ti, Amore**" sus rostros se fueron aproximando hasta que sus labios se encontraron y se fundieron en un profundo beso, comenzó como algo sencillo, simplemente acariciándose con sus respectivos labios, pero no fue suficiente, y sus lenguas acabaron por imitarlos. Todo acabó ante la necesidad de tomar oxigeno, llevaban minutos enfrascados en ese beso, en esa muestra de amor mutuo._

_"**¿Y que vamos hacer hoy?" **preguntó ella_

**_"Había pensado en que podíamos ir al cine"_**

_"**Elijo la peli" **indicó ella_

_"**Ya contaba con ello" **_

_El caminó de la mano de su novia hasta donde había aparcado su motocicleta. Fueron hasta el cine, pero ninguna de las películas de las que había en la cartelera les atracó lo suficiente como para pagar por verla. Así pues decidieron cambiar los planes, alquilaron una película en un videoclub y la vieron en el apartamento del joven italiano. Esta ella si que eligió lo que iban a ver, optó por una recién lanzada Noviembre Dulce, la cual había tenido grandes deseos de ver en el cine, pero que no pudo ir. El no estuvo muy contento con la elección, pero como buen novio en lo primero de una relación, cedió y actuó como si no le importara, luego ya vendrían las protestas, las malas caras… Se sentaron en el sofá, dispuestos a disfrutar de la película, y de la comida que habían comprado, palomitas, regaliz, gominotas, zumo de frutas…_

_Precisamente estaba la joven bebiendo uno de esos zumos, cuando la escena de los vecinos travestís hizo su entrada, ella no se lo esperaba y del impacto presiono en tetrabrik del jugo, y este salió despedido por la pajita cayendo sobre su falda y sus piernas._

_"**Dios, que torpe soy" **exclamó la muchacha._

_El no contexto, si no que se arrodilló frente a ella, situándose entre sus piernas para luego comenzar a lamer las pequeñas gotas zumo de sus piernas._

_"**¿Qué es lo que haces?" **_

_De nuevo obtuvo el mutis como respuesta, y un ascenso por sus muslos. Su corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte, a la vez que su cuerpo se estremecía y su ropa interior se humedecía, no pudo más que lanzar un fuerte suspiro._

_"**¿Te gusta, eh Amore****?, ¿y qué tal esto?"** sin más paso su lengua sobre la tela que cubría el sexo de la joven, la cual volvió a suspirar de nuevo y él, a sonreír antes de repetir la jugada._

Usagi se despertó sobresaltada, hacía tiempo que no volvía a soñar con sus viejas experiencias vividas, que empezaron siendo buenas pero acabaron de una manera nefasta. Trató de recuperar el ritmo de su respiración, el sueño había sido demasiado realista. Sintió un leve movimiento al otro lado de la cama, el sol ya estaba haciendo acto de presencia y unos pequeños rayos de luz se colaban por las ventanas permitiéndole ver al su alrededor. Era su esposo, tras la discusión, ella había llorado en la cama hasta quedarse dormida, por lo que no se enteró en que momento su marido decidió irse a la cama, de hecho no esperaba que lo hiciera, pues estaba claro que no era persona grata para él. Lo miró durante unos minutos, perfectamente podría encajar con el chico de su sueño, los dos morenos, los dos italianos… salvo por sus personalidades, Darien era un ogro, frió y distante, y su ensoñación era dulce y cariñoso, le fue inevitable hacer esa comparación. Se marchó al baño, no quería que la viera con ese aspecto, estaba acalorada, excitada. Al verse en el espejo vio su rostro sonrojado, el brillo que le aportaba su propio sudor, cualquiera diría que lo vivido había sido simplemente una fantasía, y no algo real. Abrió el grifo de la ducha, y mientras que el agua alcanzaba un el punto óptimo, se desvistió, aun llevaba el conjunto de lencería que se puso el día interior, y al igual que en su sueño su braguitas estaban humedecidas por el flujo proveniente de la parte más privada de su cuerpo. Tantos años, y aun le causaba ese efecto, y ella que pensó haberle olvidado.

Ese domingo fue nefasto, los dos hermanos Shields estuvieron durmiendo hasta tarde por culpa de la resaca. Usagi madrugó por lo que se pasó buena parte del día sola, bien visto, mejor sola que acompañada para luego sentirse incomoda, que fue lo que pasó en el momento que Seiya y Darien dieron muestras de vida. Así que cuando llegó el lunes la señora Shields se alegró enormemente, era día de trabajo por consiguiente algo que hacer, y no aburrirse en casa. Recibió las felicitaciones de sus compañeros, la fiesta fue en gran éxito, recaudaron una gran suma de dinero para los niños, y aquellos que una vez pensaron que no sería adecuada para el cargo que le había sido asignado, tuvieron que rectificar sus opiniones, ella valía y lo había demostrado. Sin embargo no todo fue como Usagi hubiera deseado, durante dos días no había podido quitarse el dichoso sueño con su ex, quizás sobreactuaba, simplemente era un sueño, pero para ella era mucho más, era volver a evocar su pasado, un pasado que la hirió y todavía no había sanado del todo. Sentía ganas de coger el teléfono y hablar con Rai, y desahogarse, necesitaba soltarlo, no obstante no era una opción, cómo explicar tal efecto por un simple sueño. Se suponía que estaba enamorada de su marido, un recuerdo de un ex, debería ser solamente eso un recuerdo, sin más. Intentó trabajar como pudo, firmó algún que otro papel, se reunió con alguno de sus subordinados…. No fue un día especialmente activo, eso hubiera sido mucho mejor para ella. Estaba a punto de tomarse el descanso para ir a comer cuando recibió una llamada desde la casa de su padre, se trataba de Luna, Kenji se sentía algo indispuesto, y por ello le preguntó si podía encargarse de Hana. Desde su regreso a Japón Usagi se había encargado de la niña siempre que su padre no estaba en casa, o como en ese momento estaba enfermo, no porque la niña fuera a estar sola o mal atendida, Usagi confiaba en Luna, para ella era como su madre, si no porque para la niña era mucho mejor estar con alguien más familiar, y Usagi no podía evitar ese instinto maternal que le afloraba cuando se trataba de la niña, desde siempre los niños habían sido su punto débil, y más aun cuando llevaban la misma sangre. Aceptó sin pensarlo, quedarse con Hana ya no causaba tanto problema, Seiya estaba claro que la adoraba, y Darien…, Darien se terminó de hacer a la idea de tenerla en casa según en que ocasiones, eso no quería decir que le hacía gracia, al contrario, la niña le parecía una mimada y una mal educada, pero no quedaba otra que aguantarse, no era tan ogro como su esposa pensaba, a él tampoco le hacía gracia que la pequeña estuviera desatendida, ningún niño merecía eso.

Artemis pasó a por ella para poder recoger a Hana, el colegio estaba algo lejos para ir andando. A las cuatro estaba en la puerta junto con padres, cuidadores, familiares… esperando que los niños terminaran sus clases. Los niños comenzaron a salir, y entre ellas Hana que le comunicó que la maestra quería hablar con ella. Usagi dejó a la niña con el chofer, y fue a charlar con la profesora.

"**Konbanwa Shields-san"**

"**Kombanwa, Sensei, ¿Quería hablar conmigo?" **

"**Sí, por favor siéntese. Verá es que he notado algo raro en Hana, lleva un tiempo que no se comporta igual que antes, se mantiene aislada, no colabora en clase, no juega, está como triste." **Usagi tomó asiento en una de las pequeñas sillas de los alumnos de esa clase y puso toda su atención en la persona que tenía frente a ella.

"**¿Lo dice en serio? Conmigo si comporta como siempre, no he notado nada raro en ella" **comentó sorprendida por la declaración de la maestra.

"**Ella le admira muchísimo, y me alegro poder hablar con usted."**

"**Hoy se quedará en casa conmigo, hablare con ella haber si le saco algo"**

"**Hana es una niña muy dulce" **comentó la tutora de la pequeña

"**Sí lo es, muchísimas gracias por avisarme Sensei" **

Las dos se despidieron muy cortésmente y volvieron con sus cosas, Usagi fue hasta el coche donde Artemis y Hana la esperaban para volver a casa, en el camino en empezó a diluviar, así que cuando llegaron, Artemis las dejó lo más próximo a la puerta del edificio donde vivía la familia Shields. Las dos se despidieron y agradecieron al chofer el viaje, y tras coger sus cosas salieron del coche y fueron corriendo a la entrada para mojarse lo menos posible. Aun así llegaron empapadas, lo primero que hicieron nada más llegar al apartamento y quitarse los zapatos fue ir al baño y secarse antes de cambiarse de ropa. Para entrar en calor Usagi preparó dos tazas de chocolate caliente, también era una ocasión perfecta para hablar y saber lo que le ocurría a la niña.

"**Aquí tienes, ten cuidado que aun está demasiado caliente" **le dijo la adulta mientras le situaba una taza rosada sobre la mesa.

"**Domo Arigatô Anechan" **le agradeció Hana con una enorme sonrisa, lo cual no parecía indicar que nada raro le pasara.

"**¿Y que tal van las cosas en el cole?" **Usagi tomó asiento justo en frente de la niña para poder estudiar sus todos sus actos, miradas…

"**Bien, estoy en primero, todavía no doy cosas difíciles"**

"**Pues yo recuerdo que a mi si que me resultó muy difícil."**

"**Pero es que tu no tenías a Aken-sensei" **indicó la niña.

"**Cierto, mi maestra era una mujer muy mayor y nada divertida. Se pasaba los día llamando a Okâsan para decirle que era una niña muy mala" **recordó Usagi con una sonrisa melancólica.

"**Querías mucho a tu mamá" **

"**Sí. Era una mujer muy guapa, pero sobre todo muy buena, menos cuando se enfadaba que era mejor esconderse, jajaja. La quería mucho"**

"**¿Más que a **_**otôsan**_** (papá)?"**

Usagi no respondió directamente, no sabía como hacerlo, tomó un sorbo del chocolate que había preparado a la vez que meditaba lo que iba a decir.

"**No, yo quiero a **_**otôsan**_**, solo que no nos hemos visto mucho, y ahora soy mayor, y es todo diferente."**

"**¿Ya no le quieres?" **preguntó la niña preocupada.

"**Yo sí, pero él a mi no" **esa era la autentica verdad, Usagi quería a su padre, por eso le dolía sus ausencias, sus rechazos…

"**Como a mí, mi mamá"**

"**¿Por qué dices eso?" **

"**Es verdad, ella se fue y me dejó con otôsan, no me quería y por eso se fue" **lejos de mostrar tristeza, la pequeña mostraba una seriedad sorprendente, muy al contrario que Usagi que tenía los sentimientos a flor de piel.

"**Oh, Hana no digas eso" **Se arrodilló junto a ella, tomó su barbilla y la obligó a girar el rostro para verle la cara. **"Tú mamá te quería, te quería muchisimo, pero no podía tenerte con ella, por eso te dejó con otôsan. Quería que crecieras y fuera una chica inteligente, educada, feliz, quería que tuvieras todo lo que te merecías, y que ella no pudiera darte" **esto fue suficiente para romper las barreras que Hana se había creado para no mostrar sus sentimientos, las lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos sin ton ni son.

"**Pero yo quiero a mi papá y mi mamá" **

"**Lo sé **_**Piccola, **_**lo sé" **Usagi la abrazó fuertemente y esperó que ella se desahogara.

"**Quiero una mamá, ¿Por qué no puedo tener una mamá como mis compañeros?"**

Usagi no sabía que decir, además al igual que la niña las lagrimas recorrían su rostro.

"**Me tienes a mí, no es lo mismo pero estoy contigo" **Hana se abrazó más fuerte, aferrándose a su única esperanza de tener una madre.

"**Eyyyyy, tengo una idea"**dijo de nuevo la adulta para animar a la niña, y por lo pronto consiguió llamar su atención.

Darien al contrario que su esposa sí tuvo un día ajetreado, lleno de reuniones, llamadas telefónicas, papeleo. Por suerte pudo tomarse un respiro a la hora del almuerzo, el cual pasó con su amigo Kevin, que se auto adjudicó esa hora para él. Los dos fueron a un restaurante cercano al edificio de la Corporación, dispuestos a relajarse un poco, sobre todo después de la jornada que un les quedaba por delante. No tuvieron que esperar a una mesa, al verlos entrar los guiaron hasta las mesas reservadas, y es que al estar el restaurante tan cerca de la Corporación Shields era habitual que el director o su mejor amigo comieran allí. No tardaron en tomarle las ordenes, pues ellos tampoco tardaron en elegir, ni tan si quiera echaron un vitazo a la carta. El camarero se marchó para informar a la cocina, mientras ellos pudieron hablar de sus cosas, con completa confianza, estaba a cierta distancia del resto de clientes y eso les otorgaba cierta privacidad

"**Estoy muerto, creo que aun tengo cansancio acumulado de la fiesta del sábado" **comentó Kevin tras dar un pequeño bostezo. **"Estamos mayores para estas cosas" **

"**Habla por ti, yo estoy perfectamente"**Replicó Darien completamente sereno mientras daba un sorbo a su vaso de agua. Había decidido renunciar al alcohol unos cuantos días.

"**Claro, pero tu no eres humano" **se burlo su amigo.

"**Ja Ja, muy gracioso Kevin, deberían darte el premio al mejor humorista"**

"**Y a ti al más cascarrabias, deberías de estar contento, la fiesta del sábado fue un completo éxito, tu imagen vuelve a estar recuperada, y todo gracias a Usagi."**

"**Sí como no, como si yo no hubiera hecho nada" **respondió ofendido el italiano.

"**Todo el mundo estaba encantado con ella incluida Minako"**

"**Lo sé" **

Kevin se extrañó que Darien no dijera esto ultimo ni irritado, ni enfadado, si no más bien resignado. **"¿Algo no anda bien en el paraíso?" **

"**Precisamente eso, no es el paraíso. Tampoco es que quisiera que lo fuera, pero las cosas no son tan sencillas como yo creía, Seiya se a enamorado de ella"**

"**Ya te dije que no debería haber aceptado, pero ¿Me hiciste caso? Nooo, y ahora tienes las consecuencias de ser tan ambicioso. Y de Seiya no tienes que preocuparte, no está enamorado de ella, simplemente se siente atraído, se le pasará" **

"**¿Cómo a mi?" **preguntó irónicamente Darien recordando lo que Kevin le dijo cuando rompió con la única chica que realmente había amado.

"**Touche" **

"**Pero volviendo al tema, todo se ha complicado demasiado, mucha gente se está implicando, y cuando todo acabe va a resultar dañada"**

"**Podríais intentar ser su amigo, todo sería bastante más fácil, y cuando acabe todo no será tan traumático." **Darien miró a su amigo con una ceja levantada, no muy convencido de lo que le había dicho. **"Es una buena chica dale una oportunidad"**

"**Quizás tengas razón" **cedió el italiano.

"**El viernes que vienen Motoki y Rika, porque no nos reunimos todos en mi casa. Mina tiene ganas de que tú y Usagi vengáis a cenar, ¿Qué dices?"**

"**Está bien, dile a Minako que iremos"**

"**Cuando se lo diga no se lo va a creer" **bromeó el abogado.

Justo en ese momento el camarero llegó con sus órdenes, al marcharse ambos varones siguieron conversando, en esta ocasión cosas sobre el trabajo, media hora después, y con la panza llena, volvieron a sus oficinas dispuestos a continuar con sus obligaciones. Tras el descanso del almuerzo todo se relajó un poco, por lo que fue todo un poco más llevadero. Quedaba algo más de media hora para que Darien terminara la jornada, cuando su secretaría le anunció la visita de su hermano, le dijo que lo dejara pasar, y segundos más tarde el joven ya estaba abriendo la puerta de la oficina.

"**Siento interrumpir" **se disculpo Seiya a la vez que cerraba la puerta.

"**No pasa nada, estaba cerrando los documentos para irme a casa. Pero dime, para qué has venido"**

"**Uno de mis compañeros me ha invitado a salir con él y sus amigos"**

"**¿Hoy lunes?" **preguntó algo extrañado el italiano.

"**Ummmm, sí, van a ir a algo llamado Guoko" **

"**Eso si que es bueno, tú en una cita a ciegas" **comentó divertido Darien

"**¿Una qué?" **preguntó el joven, él no tenía ni idea que era exactamente una guoko, pero aceptó porque quien le había invitado le caía muy bien.

"**No tienes ni idea de lo que es ¿Verdad?" **al ver la cara de su hermano supo la respuesta. **"Es una mega cita a ciegas, un grupo de amigas se reúnen con otro grupo de amigos y bueno salen a tomar algo. Es algo típico de adolescentes, pero supongo que tu todavía puedes entrar en lote"**

"**¿Puedo ir?" **pidió Seiya deseando que su hermano no le pusiera ningún impedimento, ya era mayorcito, pero desde que había llegado lo trataba como si fuera un niño chico.

"**Claro que puedes, pero sin locura" **

"_**Grazie**_** Darien"**

"**Que disfrutes Seiya" **

El joven se marchó en busca de su amigo e ir a su cita a ciegas. Darien por su parte terminó de cerrar y de recoger todos los documentos para poder irse a casa.

Hana y Usagi amasaban lo último que quedaba de pasta para galletas. Tras la charla tan trascendental que habían tenido, las dos se pusieron manos a la masa e hicieron unas galletitas, a Hana le encantaba, y cuando lo hacían a Hana se le olvidaba que no tenía madre, pues era como si la tuviera, y eso le encantaba. Usagi finalmente descubrió que era lo que le ocurría a la niña, algunos compañeros se metían con ella por no tener madre, y a ella le había afectado, Usagi podía comprenderla, nunca se metieron con ella, pero también se crió sin madre, aunque claro también era más grande cuando se quedó sin ella.

"**Eso es mentira, eres japonesa" **protestó Hana que pensaba que Usagi le mentía.

"**No es mentira, nací en Hawai. Mis padres estaban de vacaciones y nacía allí. Y si miento que me crezca la nariz" **

"**Eres **_**Kawaii, Anechan**_**" **gritó la niña ilusionada

"_**Arigatô**_**, Hanachan, tú también eres **_**Kawaii**_**"**

Terminaron de cortar la pasta con los moldes, y las futuras galletitas estaban colocadas en la bandeja a la espera su turno, aun había otra bandeja dorándose en el horno. Usagi empezó a fregar los cacharros, y Hana decoraba las galletitas con el merengue de color que habían hecho especialmente para ello. Así es como las encontró Darien al llegar a casa.

"**Vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí" **comentó sin ningún tipo de doble intención, bueno salvo la de ser amistoso.

"**Se llaman galletas" **respondió Hana a la defensiva.

"**Hanachan…" **le advirtió Usagi para que no fuera descortés **"**_**Okaerinasai **_**(Bienvenido a casa)" **saludó la señora Shields volviendose para ver a su marido, entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta que llegó solo. **"¿Y Seiya?"**

"**Ha ido a un Gouko" **respondió.

Al ver las galletas, y también al olerlas le entró ganas de probar una, parecían deliciosas. Pero Usagi no pensaba igual y le dio una cachetada en la mano.

"**Nada de picotear, **_**Caro**__, _**si quieres galletas te esperas a después de la cena" **

"**Jijiji" **se rió la niña al ver la escena del matrimonio. **"Te ha reñido como si fueras un niño, jijiji"**

"**Tienes toda la razón me a reñido como si fuera un **_**Bambino**_**" **bromeó el italiano mientras se aflojaba la corbata, la cual no pega con el ambiente dicharachero que tenía con las féminas.

"**Bamba… ¿Qué?" **

"_**Bambino**_**, es **_**Danshi**_** (niño pequeño)**" le explicó Usagi

"**Ahhhhh. ¿Y qué es un Gouko?" **preguntó ahora recordando a donde había dicho Darien que estaba Seiya.

"**Eso es algo que no vas a descubrir hasta que tengas unos cuantos años más, ahora a lavarse las manos, **_**Bambina**_**" **

Hana hizo lo que Usagi le pidió aunque no muy contenta.

"**¿Y que le han pasado ha esas galletas? Tiene un aspecto extraño y está como piedras" **comentó Darien al ver unas figuritas que estaban en una de las encimeras.

"**No son galletas, son figuritas de pasta se sal, sirven para adornar, no para comer. En realidad queríamos hacer solo las figuras, pero como ya encendimos el horno para que se secaran, acabamos haciendo galletas."**

"**¿Por qué está estaba vez aquí?"**

"**Mi padre está enfermo, nada grave, pero…. Además la profesora me ha dicho que la ve extraña, y quería averiguar porque era."**

"**Nuestros hermanos no nos lo ponen fácil, ¿eh?"**

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, al fondo se escuchaba la tv, Hana al volver del baño decidió quedarse a ver un rato la televisión.

"**Así que Seiya esta en un Guoko, me alegro que le hayas permitido salir" **comentó Usagi mientras quitaba las galletas de la mesa, para poder hacer la cena.

"**Porque le encierre en casa no va a madurar antes" **

"**Cierto, necesitamos experimentar por nosotros mismos" **

El silenció volvió a aparecer, Darien estaba tentado a pedir perdón a su esposa por lo del otro día, por lo mal que se había portado con ella desde que se casarón, no desde antes, desde que se conocieron; pero no podía, no sabía como hacerlo, y tenía miedo a que ella se negara a aceptar sus disculpas, optó por mostrar una nueva actitud, y quizás cuando se llevaran un poco mejor le pediría perdón. Usagi por su parte pensaba en el comportamiento extraño de su marido, desde que llegó había hablado en un tono relajado, hasta se había quitado la corbata y la chaqueta algo bastante raro en él, había hasta bromeado… Estaba más centrada en esos pensamientos que en lo que estaba haciendo, menos mal que tenía bastante control del cuchillo, de lo contrario de seguro se hubiera rabanado uno de sus dedos.

"**He hablado con Kevin, nos a invitado a cenar en su casa, un amigo nuestro vuelve de viaje y han pensado que sería bueno reunirnos todo. ****Además Minako lleva presionando a Kevin para que me convenza a ir a cenar a su casa desde que nos casamos."**

"**¿El viernes?"**

"**Aja" **afirmó el italiano

"**Supongo que para entonces mi padre estará bien, y Hana volverá a casa" **indicó ella.

"**O bien, Seiya podría quedarse con ella" **sugirió él.

"**Ya veremos, de aquí al viernes aun queda"**

Tres días más tarde Kenji estaba recuperado, y Hana volvió a su casa mucho más animada. Estar con Usagi le había servido de mucho, y también con Seiya, a pesar de no haberle visto demasiado, y es que el joven se lo pasó en grande en el Guoko, y desde entonces salía todas las tardes después del trabajo, Darien se alegraba de que hubiera encontrado a alguien con quien divertirse, solo esperaba que esas diversiones no se pasaran de madre como pasaba en Italia. La semana en si paso tranquila sin incidentes, llena de trabajo eso sí, pero sin ninguna discusión de la parejita, y sin ningún sueño erótico-festivo de Usagi. El viernes Darien tenía planeada una reunión con unos clientes, Usagi también tenía trabajo, así que optaron por encontrase directamente en la casa de Kevin y Minako. Darien y Kevin fueron juntos a la reunión así que cuando terminaron de firmar el contrato fueron directamente a la casa del abogado, cuando llegaron Minako ya tenía todo preparado, e incluso Natsu, Motoki y su esposa Reika ya estaban allí sentados en el salón hablando de sus cosas, solo quedaba la señora Shields.

**"Darien ¿dónde has dejado a Usagi?, Kevin me prometió que la ibas a traer"**pidió Minako al ver que el amigo de su marido venia sin la compañía de su esposa.

**"Pensaba que ya estaría aquí, pero no creo que tarde en llegar"** indicó el italiano

**"¿No tardará en llegar? Tendrías que haber venido con ella, ¿qué clase de marido eres?"**

**"Uno practico, tenía una reunión, si hubiera ido a casa y recogido a Usagi hubiéramos tardado el doble…"**

En ese preciso instante llamaron al timbre de la puerta, precisamente era Usagi que acabada de llegar en taxi. Minako salió disparada hacía la puerta para recibir a su invitada.

**"Bienvenida, por fin te tengo en casa, que emoción"** exclamó la dueña de la casa.

**"Jajaja, me siento una Idiol"** bromeó la recién llegada.** "Por cierto ¿dónde puedo dejar la chaqueta?"**

**"Dámela yo la acomodo"**

Usagi se quitó la chaqueta, era de paño negra entallada hasta la cadera, y con un cinturón blanco en la cintura. Debajo llevaba un vestido de raso rojo, con mucho vuelo en la falda, y muy entallado en el busto adornado con un mini corsé negro, y un escote en pico que resguardaba su pecho a la vez que lo acentuaba, estaba esplendida, y más aun con los taconazos de 15 centímetros de sus zapatos.

**"Kawaiiiii, y luego dices que no eres una Idol, si no tienes nada que envidiar a Hamasaki Ayumi"**

**"Jajaja, si la voz"** apuntó la aludida.

**"Todo en esta vida no se puede tener"**

Minako le entregó un par de zapatillas, para que se quitara los zapatos, y cuando la Usagi ya estaba de nuevo calzada la guió hasta la sala donde estaban todos reunidos. Darien se quedó anonadado, estaba tanto o más guapa que en la fiesta, es cierto que durante toda la semana se había estado arreglando, pero nada parecido a ese momento, estaba maquillada, bien peinada, a parte de tener un vestido matador.

**_"Konbanwa"_** saludó

**"Wowwwwwwwww"**masculló Natsu, el único soltero del grupo.

Darien se levantó de su asiento y se acercó hasta su esposa para saludarla. Le dio un beso dulce en los labios. "**_Molto Bella_**"

**"_Grazie_"** Le agradeció su esposa, algo sonrojada.

**"No sé recuerdas a Natsu, estuvo en la fiesta del sábado"**

**"Claro que le recuerdo, no soy tan despistada. Es un gusto verte de nuevo"**

"**El gusto es mío, no todos los días se ven a tantos bellezones juntos"**comentó Natsu.

**"Gracias por la parte que me toca"**bromeó Reika.

**"Y ellos son Motoki y Reika" **los presentó el italiano.

**"Lo recuerdo Motoki fue testigo de nuestra boda ¿cierto?"**

**"Cierto, no se le escapa una"**comentó Motoki medio en broma.

Se sentaron en la mesa del comedor a cenar, la casa de Kevin y Minako era una casa grande de tres plantas, Kevin al igual que Darien vivia en un apartamento de la corporación Shields, pero al casarse decidió que era mejor comprar una casa más grande, para cuando aumentaran la familia, llevaban dos años casados y aun no habían tenido hijos, pero pensaban tenerlos. La mesa era bastante amplia, eran siete comensales y aun sobraba un buen tramo, Motoki, Reika y Natsu se sentaron a un lado, justo en frente estaban sentados Darien, Usagi y Minako, y Kevin este Natsu y su esposa presidiendo la mesa. Natsu se había encargado de la comida, poseía una cadena de restaurantes, solo tuvo que pedir a uno de sus cocineros que cocinara unos cuantos platos e hiciera unos cuantos y entremeses y listo, su nomina se vio recompensada. Nada de eso hubiera sido posible sin la ayuda de Darien y Kevin, que subvencionaron su proyecto personal, formando parte también del imperio Shields. Durante la cena los varones aprovecharon para recordar batallitas, incluso Reika y Minako se animaron comentando las historias que ellas mismas habían presenciados, la primera los conocía desde primaria, la segunda desde el segundo año de carrera, en resumen unos cuantos años. Usagi encontró super chistoso, todos ellos eran bastante simpáticos, e incluso un poco locos, Darien inclusive, por primera vez en bastante tiempo dejó su coraza un lado, mostrando su lado dicharachero y juerguista. También estuvo atento de su esposa, se percató que casi no probaba bocado, por lo que de vez en cuando le daba un toque de atención, o le preguntaba si se sentía bien, y así Usagi se sentía en la obligación de comer para demostrar que no le pasaba nada, no era tonto, y en los últimos días se había dado cuenta de lo poco que comía su esposa, por eso se mostraba tan preocupado, una suerte que no lo mandara a freír espárragos. Todos los presentes estaban bastante sorprendidos por el comportamiento de Darien, sorprendidos pero alegres, ese era el Darien del que se hicieron amigos no del témpano de hielo en que se había convertido. Se respiraba buen humor y eso alimentaba más los recuerdos juveniles de los cuatro varones, sobre todo el del italiano, que nada tenía poco que envidiar al de su hermano.

**"Oye no digáis eso, ¿qué va a pensar Usagi de mi?"**protestó Natsu que en esos momentos era el objeto de las burlas.

**"Pues la verdad, que eres un cara dura como el resto"**bromeó Reika, que conocía muy bien las travesuras de los chicos, pues antes de esposa y novia de Motoki había sido su amiga.

**"No se de donde sacas eso"**

**"¿No fuiste tú el que se ofreció hacer de niñera a la profesora de historia y te acostaste con su hija?"**indicó Kevin

**"¿Cuándo fue eso? Yo no me enterado de eso"**exclamó Minako dolida, pensaba que conocía todas sus batallitas.

**"Bueno no era mi culpa que la trataba como una niña, cuando doy fé que no lo era"**

**"Tenía 17 años, y tú 22"**le recordó Motoki, que siempre fue el más responsable de todos ellos.

"**Fue ella la que me acosó"**

**"Usagi estará pensando que donde se a metido"**comentó Reika al recapacitar todo las cosas de las que habían hablado.

**"No te preocupes, yo también tengo mi pasado, jajaja"**

**"¿Si cual?, ¿Una profesora te castigó por pintarte las uñas en clase?"**bromeó Minako que no veía a Usagi como un prototipo de chica traviesa.

**"Casi, me castigaron por customizar el uniforme del colegio, corté la falda, decoré la chaqueta, y modifiqué la camisa. A una de las monjas casi le dio un infarto al verme**" Usagi decidió omitir, que fue el mismo día que se tiño el pelo de negro y se cortó su larga melena, pero no tenía porque contarles toda su vida, no por ahora.

**"Ohhh, que malota"** bromeó su esposo.

"**Eyy"**Usagi le pegó un pequeño puñetazo en su brazo. **"¿Y si te digo que me saltaba algunas de mis clases porque me escapaba del internado?"** Todos las miraron sorprendido no se esperaron que ella fuera capaz de eso. **"Bueno eso fue hasta que me pillaron, luego solo me fugaba cuando no tenía clases"**

**"Que lastima no haberte conocido antes"** se lamentó el único soltero del grupo.

Continuaron con su charla, durante lo que restó de cena. Después los hombres fueron hasta el salón, mientras que ellas recogieron la mesa y llevaron las cosas a la cocina. En otra circunstancia les hubieran obligado a ayudarlas, pero querían hablar a solas, y decidieron hacerlo solas.

"**Ver para creer, no sé que es lo que le has hecho a Darien, pero has hecho un buen trabajo"**comentó Minako nada más entrar en la cocina.

**"¿Por qué?"**preguntó Usagi

**"Hacía años, años que Darien no se comportaba como hoy."**Le explicó Reika a la esposa del italiano.

**"Yo ya lo conocí teniendo mal genio"**apuntó Minako. **"y su corazón roto"**

**"¿Corazón roto?"**preguntó intrigada Usagi, algo que extraño a las otras dos mujeres.

**"Sí, ¿no te lo ha contado Darien?"** preguntó dudosa la esposa del italiano

**"La verdad que él y yo acordamos no hablar de nuestros ex, se que tiene un pasado pero no estoy demasiado segura de soportar su lista de conquistas, soy algo celosilla"** mintió la aludida.

**"Bueno tampoco creo que Darien te lo contara así como así, fue un momento bastante delicado en su vida, lo pasó bastante mal."**

**"¿Qué fue lo que pasó exactamente?"**preguntó Usagi algo insegura, tenía curiosidad por saber que es lo que había pasado, pero no estaba muy cómoda hablando de ello a escondidas.

**"Según me contó Kevin pasó cuando Darien volvió a Italia, tenía 18 años, y decidió estudiar su carrera allí, algo más cerca de su familia. Un día estaba paseando y se encontró con un grupo de chicas, y se quedo prendado de una de ellas"**

**"Cuando nos escribía cartas o hablaba con nosotros decía que era la mujer más guapa que había visto en su vida, se enamoró perdidamente de ella. Lo suyo duró cosa de un mes, pero fue un mes muy intenso" **continuó Reika con la historia que su amiga comenzó.

**"¿Un mes?"**

**"Sí, un día el padre de Darien le pidió que volviera a casa, se fue sin poder decírselo, y al volver ella ya no estaba en Italia, fue a buscarla a la escuela donde estudiaba, intentó averiguar donde podía encontrarla pero no lo consiguió."**

**"Darien se quedó hecho polvo y luego se convirtió en un mujeriego insensible"**

**"Ehh, creo que ya he tenido suficiente información por hoy"**comentó Usagi un tanto apurada, con lo poco que conocía a Minako sabía que podía soltar alguna cosa que le hiciera desear no haber preguntado nada. **"Además creo que hemos dejado a los hombres demasiado tiempo a solas, no quiero tener que conducir yo hasta a casa"**

Las otras dos mujeres se rieron del comentario de Usagi, y juntas se fueron a reunirse con sus esposos y Natsu, que se sentía un poco sujeta velas entre tantas parejitas. Como muy bien había predicho Usagi, los cuatro estaban bebiendo algún tipo del alcohol (elegir el que más rabia os de), riendo de alguna tontería absurda. Usagi se sentía un poco incomoda, la conversación con las chicas había sido corta pero muy intensa emocionalmente, en las emociones de Darien. Tenía ganas de animarse un poco, y eso empezaba aunarse a la conversación.

**"Ya veo que no nos habéis echado nada en falta, me siento ofendida"**Usagi se sentó sobre su esposo, le quitó el vaso de las manos y probó su contenido.

Darien aprovechó la postura en la que su esposa estaba, para pasarle una de sus brazos por la cintura y atraerla hacia si, para poder depositar un beso sobre su cuello.

**"Si me vas a seducir así siempre que no te muestre atención, voy a tener que hacerlo más a menudo"**

**"¿De que estaban hablando?"**preguntó Reika dejando a la parejita un poco de intimidad.

**"De las peripecias de Natsu buscando un cocinero para el restaurante de las afueras" **respondió Kevin, mientras imitaba a su amigo y jefe, abrazando a su esposa por la cintura.

**"¿Tienes un puesto bacante en la cocina de tu restaurante?"**el tema despertó el interés de Usagi.

**"No me digas que te interesa el puesto"** embromó el implicado.

**"A mi no pero conozco a alguien que sí le podría interesar, es una cocinera fabulosa, tanto que fue la encargada de realizar el menú de mi boda"**

**"¿Tú qué?" **pidió ofendido su esposo.

**"No estamos hablando de ti"** apuntó su amigo **"He escuchado maravillas de ese menú, ¿crees qué estaría interesada?"**

**"Claro, trabaja pero mi padre, pero su sueño siempre ha sido trabajar en un famoso restaurante"**

Natsu se levantó y le entregó una tarjeta a Usagi. **"Dile que me llame, así podremos planear una prueba"**

**"¿Le vas a robar la cocinera a tu padre?" **curioseó el italiano.

**"Yo no, Natsu, además todavía tiene a la madre de Lita, no se va a morir de hambre"**

Estuvieron juntos una hora y media más, luego todo se marcharon dejando a Kevin y Minako solos de nuevo. La noticia de la noche fue el embarazo de Reika, aunque para Usagi también lo fue el pasado amoroso de su marido. El viaje hasta casa no fue silencioso como los que había hecho hasta el momento, al contrario conversaron un poco, no tan amistosamente como durante la cena, pero bastante normal y cómoda. Al llegar a casa, vieron que los zapatos de Seiya colocados en la entrada, dándoles el conocimiento de que el joven se encontraba en casa. Usagi tomó todas sus cosas para prepararse para dormir, Darien hizo lo propio pero en el dormitorio, una vez listos se metieron en la cama, se desearon buenas noches, y se durmieron.

_Wenasssss, muchisimas gracias por llegar hasta aquí, y ante todo disculpas por la tardanza pero a partir de ahora me temo que va a ser así, ya comienzo a estudiar para los examenes y apenas voy a tener tiempo, no digo que no actualice en dos meses, pero voy a tardar en hacerlo ¿ok?._

_Wowwwwwww, el capitulo esta vez me ha quedado bien larguito en comparación con el resto, espero que os haya gustado. Como habéis visto, he decidido revelar un poco del pasado de Darien y Usagi, y menudo pasado tan calentito el de Usagi, jajajaja, creo que con ello he resuelto las dudas de algunas lectoras. Seiya ya está en proceso de terapia post-desamor,¿Quién sabe lo que pasará?? Bueno yo lo sé, pero mientras tanto os dejo a vosotras imaginándolo. ¿Alguna opinión de la reunión de amigos? No se porque pero de los generales de Endimión a mi el más mujeriego se me hace, Jedite, pero como está con Rai… pues se lo he encasquetado a Nephertite, que después de todo en el anime se enamoró de una quinceañera como Naru, ¿no?, me hubiera gustado poner un poco más de la cena, y algún que otro chiste, pero no me gusta dejar las cosas muy recargadas, y tras leerlo me pareció que era suficiente, hemos visto a un Darien bastante más diferente, y eso que en la fiesta ya había algo diferente… pero, este es él que se parece un poco más al original y real. La entrevista de trabajo de Makoto la leeréis en el próximo capitulo, junto, resuenen tambores…. La boda de Rai, no se si una o las dos pero boda hay, jajaja. ¿Qué más, qué más? Ohhhhh que casi me olvido de mi niña linda, Hana, probrecita, me ha dado mucha pena tenerla que tratar así, pero el guión lo requiere por el bien de la historia, y en fin al final ha resultado bien parada. _

_Creo que así por encima he tratado todos lo puntos del capitulo de hoy, estoy cada día más emocionada, porque lo bueno se esta acercando, creo que vosotras mismas lo estáis notando, y me encanta, porque planeo tanto los fics, que lo que más me apetece es escribir y escribir y llegar hasta el final, aunque luego me da pena, pero también me gusta leer mis locas ideas una vez terminadas, es una cosa extraña. Pero aun queda un poco para el final, y entre las cosas que están por pasar está como bien he dicho la boda de Rai, yyyyy, un viaje a Italia, entre otras cosas que no puedo contar, para que el fic no pierda su magia. Bueno y decir que los problemas con la edición no he podido solucionarlos, lo siento mucho, sé que debe resultar algo incomodo de leer, pero no tengo ni idea de que hacer._

_Agradeceros a todos como ya bien he dicho por leer este fic, y también por dejar vuestros reviews, siento en algunas cosas no daros respuesta directamente, pero creo que según avanza la historia lo voy haciendo. Agradezco vuestras palabras de apoyo, y me uno a vosotras en que Darien es un capullo, o por lo menos lo fue en el anterior capitulo. _

_Este es el capitulo numero 13, y nos vemos en el capitulo numero 14 un numero que no me gusta nada, yo como los japos 14 malo, solo espero que no me salga un churro de capitulo, aunque si presagio y aviso ya que va a ser algo cortito. Nos leemos. _


	14. Capitulo 14

Lita recibió con júbilo la llamada de su amiga Usagi, y más aun que le consiguiera una entrevista con el dueño de uno de los mejores restaurantes del país. Era consciente de que las posibilidades de conseguir el trabajo eran casi nulas, un reconocido restaurante exigía un buenísimo chef, y ella no se consideraba. Sin embargo no perdía nada por acudir, no conseguiría el puesto de jefa de cocina, pero podrían contratarla para algún otro puesto o mantenerla en la reserva…. Mejor no cerrarse puertas. Llamó al teléfono que su amiga le dio, para poder concertar la cita con el dueño del restaurante, el cual según le comentó Usagi era amigo de Darien Shields, pero no por ello se había mostrado más amigable, durante toda la conversación se mantuvo serio y profesional, los negocios son los negocios, no era para menos. La noche antes de la gran entrevista puso al día su currículo, por desgracia solo pudo poner su labor como cocinera de la familia Tsukino, además de ser la encargada del catering de la boda de Usagi y su esposo, de hecho ésta le redactó gustosa una carta de recomendación por la gran labor realizada en su boda, esto junto sus estudios y los cursos realizados era lo que se podía leer en su currículum vital, ya le hubiera gustado que fuera algo más amplio. Con la intención de presentar el mejor aspecto posible se fue a dormir temprano, llegar con bolsas bajo los ojos daba una imagen nada conveniente, y pese a estar bastante ansiosa, fue meterse en la cama y quedarse dormida de inmediato. Casi se podría decir que tuvo el mejor sueño de su vida, o quizás que se metamorfó en una marmota, pues si bien lo recomendable son ocho horas de sueño, ella tuvo doce y bien intensas, ya podía habérsele caído la casa encima que ella no se hubiera enterado, tenía un sueño pesado, muy pesado, que en ocasiones le había hecho preguntarse que pasaría cuando fuera madre y sus hijos lloraran en la noche, los pobres se cansarían de llorar. La maternidad aun le quedaba lejos, ni tan siquiera tenía novio, como para plantearse ser madre, era mejor centrarse en cosas más inmediatas, como por ejemplo su entrevista de trabajo. Optó por vestir el único traje chaqueta que tenía en su armario, y es que para trabajar en la cocina cuanto más cómoda mejor, y tampoco salía lo suficiente como para tener un guardarropa repleto de ropa de "gala", ese traje se lo compró para acudir a otra entrevista, que obviamente no fue muy bien, se trataba de un dos piezas, chaqueta y pantalón color verde pistacho, era bastante chillón y su madre cuando lo vio puso en grito en el cielo, pero una vez puesto era otra cosa, era bastante elegante y además el color le favorecía muchísimo, a lo mejor por eso el verde era su color favorito. Con su traje verde, el pelo recogido en una coleta y repleta por el desayuno que se "metió pa" el cuerpo, Lita tomó un taxi que la llevara a la afueras donde se encontraba el restaurante, la hora punta ya había pasado y la gente ya estaba en sus trabajos, por lo que no tardó mucho tiempo en llegar, para ser sinceros llegó con bastantes minutos de adelanto, que los aprovechó para conocer un poco más la zona, paseó hasta que llegó la hora, y deseó no haberlo hecho, no estaba acostumbrada a llevar tacones y algún que otro traspiés casi la hace dar de bruces contra el suelo. A las 11 en punto de la mañana, una hora antes del medio día, entró al local, estaba vació y silencioso, como muerto, y sin rastro alguno del dueño. Lita aprovechó para admirar el lugar a la vez que avanzaba por él en busca de alguna persona, o muestra de vida. El sitio era bonito, y decorado con buen gusto, algo sencillo pero sin llegar a ser austero, tan concentrada estaba en la decoración que cuando el jefe apareció tras una de las puertas se llevó un susto épico.

"**_Sumimasen_ (disculpe), pero está cerrado" **comentó el hombre mientras dejaba las carpetas que cargaba sobre la barra donde se servían las copas.

"**Lo sé, estoy aquí para una entrevista de trabajo" **indicó un poco molesta, al ver el poco caso que el varón le estaba haciendo, ni tan si quiera una mirada le había dirigido.

"**¿Eres la amiga de Usagi?"** pidió él, ahora sí mostrando interés por la mujer que había irrumpido en su restaurante.

"**_Hai, watashi wa Hino, Hino Lita desu (Sí, soy Hino, Hino Lita)"_**

"**_Hijimemashite (encantado) watashi wa _Matsumoto Natsu _desu" _**respondió el varón muy cortésmente. **"Usagi me comentó que trabajas para su padre" **

Lita lo siguió hasta una mesa donde los dos tomaron asiento para estar cómodos durante la entrevista.

"**En realidad es mi madre la que trabaja allí, yo solo he echado una mano porque ha estado un poco pachucha."**

"**Sí algo de eso me comentó…."**

"**He traído mi currículo, pensé que a lo mejor querría echarle un vistazo" **dijo la cocinera mientras sacaba de su bolso la carpeta donde llevaba el documento. Cuando abrió la carpeta, Natsu tomó el papel que había citado la joven y se puso a leerlo. **"No es muy impresionante" **se disculpó ella.

"**Te encargaste de la comida de Darien y Usagi" **mormuró el varón

"**Hai, de hecho tengo una carta de recomendación de ella" **le fue a acercar el papel cuando él hablo de nuevo.

"**No hace falta, ya me han hablado de ello" **su tono no reveló si esos comentarios fueron malos o buenos, y le hubiera gustado saberlo. El continuó leyendo interesado el currículo de la joven, mientras que ella volvió a recoger el papel.

"**Necesito valorar personalmente tus dotes culinarias, ¿Lista para entrar en la cocina?"**

"**Creo que sí"**

"**Sígueme" **

Los dos fueron hasta la cocina del restaurante, Lita al verla se quedó deslumbrada, la cocina de la mansión de los Tsukino era grande, pero no dejaba de ser la cocina de una casa, pese a estar equipada de arriba a abajo, pero esa cocina era enorme, muy moderna pero a la vez muy tradicional, al igual que el resto restaurante estaba muy equilibrada. Ella siguió a Natsu hasta la cámara frigorífica.

"**Elige todo lo que necesites"**

"**¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?" **preguntó insegura.

"**Sorpréndeme, primer plato, segundo plato y postre. Te espero en el comedor."**

Lita se puso rápidamente manos a la obra, o mejor dicho manos en la masa. Tomó todos los ingredientes necesarios para realizar un menú tradicional con un toque de innovación, y que se hiciera rápido. De primero realizó una exótica ensalada entre dulce y salada, de segundo optó por hacer bonito con cebolla y miel, y de postre una suave mouse de mandarina, en plató la comida lo más buenamente que pudo, y lo llevó hasta donde le esperaba Natsu. Lita se sentía muy nerviosa, tanto como en su último examen en sus estudios de hostelería, hacía tiempo que no se sentía así. El se tomó su tiempo para degustar los alimentos que la mujer había cocinado para la prueba, él no esperaba que ella lo hubiera hecho tan rápido, ni que tampoco hubiera realizado un plato elaboradísimo, sino que realizo unos platos sencillos, pero no por ello estaban menos deliciosos, de hecho quedó encantado con ellos. Lita miraba como daba distintos bocados esperando que dijera algo o hiciera algo que rebelara lo que pensaba, pero al igual que sus amigos él era un autentico profesional.

"**Juju" **carraspeó Natsu para preparar su garganta para hablar de nuevo. **"Estaba delicioso, eres muy buena cocinera"**

"**_Arigatô_"** le agradeció sintiéndose avergonzada, con sus mejillas teñidas de rojo.

Natsu aprovechó por primera vez en esa noche en mirarla, pero mirarla de verdad, se dio cuenta que esa mujer, la amiga de la esposa de su mejor amigo era una autentica belleza, y que no tenía nada que envidiar a la señora Shields, sus bellezas eran diferentes, pero igual de divinas. Su traje verde le cayó en gracia, nunca había visto a nadie a acudir a una entrevista con un color tan atrevido como ese, pero le sentaba de fábula.

"**Me encantaría decir que estás contratada, pero…. Se han presentado más personas, y aun tengo citas con otros cocineros…"**

"**Lo comprendo, no pasa nada. Le agradezco que haya accedido ha hacerme la entrevista, y sobre todo con mi escasa experiencia."**

"**Eres amiga de la esposa de mi mejor amigo, es lo mínimo que podía hacer" **

"**Arigatô"**

Los dos se despidieron, para que así él pudiera volver al trabajo y continuar con las entrevistas que tenía programadas, mientras que Lita volvió a la mansión de los Tsukino. Unas horas más tarde recibió la visita de Usagi, que estaba ansiosa por conocer que tal había ido todo. Al escuchar el menú que su amiga cocinó, a Usagi le entraron unas ganas locas de comer atún y la Mouse de mandarina, así que le pidió la receta a su amiga, y se puso manos a la obra cuando llegó a casa, no estaba tan bueno como los que hizo Lita en la prueba, pero era comestible, y a los hermanos Shields les encantó, Seiya incluso repitió el postre. La llamada de Natsu no se hizo esperar, dos días después de la entrevista Lita recibió su respuesta, lejos de lo que ella esperaba si fue aceptada para el trabajo, el restaurante se inauguraría en dos semanas, y ella sería a partir de ese momento la nueva chef, y jefa de todo el equipo de cocina. Natsu tuvo que contener la risa al escuchar el agradecimiento de la chica, no paraba de hablar e incluso sus palabras no tenían coherencia entre si, se notaba el nerviosismo y la sorpresa de su dictamen. No obstante pese a que aun quedaba días para la apertura al público, Lita comenzaría su trabajo al día siguiente, debía aprender los diferentes platos del menú, y a trabajar con el resto del equipo.

Mientras que Lita vivía con intensidad su nuevo destino laboral, Usagi continuaba la convivencia con su esposo, una buena convivencia además. Las redecilla parecían haber quedado a tras, Darien ya no le reprochaba nada en cualquier momento, es más cuando alguna conversación parecía acabar en alguna disputa él daba por zanjada la conversación, muchas veces dándole a ella la razón. Y la verdad era algo que la intrigaba, es decir, hasta el día de la fiesta la había tratado como una bruja y ahora la trataba como una amiga, o por lo menos esa era la sensación que tenía tras la cena en casa de Kevin y Minako. No tenía ni idea que es lo que le había hecho cambiar, pero no iba a quejarse por ello, la convivencia era mucho mas tranquila y sana, aunque también peligrosa. Hacía años que no se permitía relacionarse íntimamente con un hombre, y ahora quedaba totalmente expuesta y vulnerable a enamorarse de él, algo malo, muy malo, su relación era estrictamente mercantil y tan pronto pasara el año de casados se divorciarían y no volverían a saber nada del otro, como mucho podrían quedar como amigos, no obstante tan pronto todo se acabara Usagi regresaría a su vida en Italia, y la contacto sería casi nulo aunque pasara esto último. Las cosas con Seiya también parecían ir bien, se le veía mucho más animado y volvía a conversar con su ella con completa normalidad, bromas incluidas, era un alivio, se sentía completamente culpable, es cierto que ella no hizo nada especial para que el joven se enamorara de ella, pero no podía evitar sentirse mal, volverle a ver sonreír y bromear era un consuelo.

No todo era color de rosa, ser tan orgullosa tenía sus beneficios pero también sus perjurios, y ahora le tocaba vivir el lado negativo. Había acabado aceptando posar para el calendario de la fundación para demostrar a su esposo que podía hacerlo, pero actualmente se arrepintió de ello. Ella no era modelo, ni siquiera era famosa, no estaba acostumbrada a las cámaras, lo suyo era estar en el anonimato y disfrutar de las fotografías donde salían otras personas. Con nerviosismo, vergüenza y reparo se presentó al estudio fotográfico, y rezaba para que la sesión acabara cuanto antes. Todo estaba muy bien preparado, tal y como León Favre le comentó, el decorado estaba orientado para las fotos aire Pinup, era cierto que el look años cincuenta – sesenta le favorecía muchísimo, pero el toque sensual no era algo que viera con muy buenos ojos, dirigía una fundación, cómo iban a mostrarle respeto después. León no era tonto, y también había contaba con todo ello, y había preparado un vestuario discreto y a la vez sexy, pero tampoco demasiado, estaba encantado con la dulzura que irradiaba la señora Shields, e iba aprovecharse de ello, aparte no era un calendario destinado para hombres salidos, que de seguro también lo comprarían, sino que era un calendario para todos los públicos. La sesión trascurrió de maravilla, Usagi resultó ser una buena modelo, y aunque comenzó muy tímida según pasaba el tiempo se fue soltando permitiendo que Leon tomara unas fotos excelentes. Cuando regresó a casa se encontró que Darien ya estaba allí, sentado en el salón viendo el canal de noticias, era extraño pues aun quedaban dos horas para la hora en la que habitualmente él volvía del trabajo. Darien sintió cuando su esposa llegó a casa, oyó como las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y cuando dejó las llaves de este sobre el mueble de la entradita como era costumbre. Justo cuando ella llegó donde él se encontraba apagó la televisión y se volvió a saludarla.

"**_Okaerinasai_, ¿Qué tal la sesión de fotos?" **

"**Mejor de lo que suponía."**

"**¿Solo eso? No estamos muy habladora hoy, ¿Eh? tendré que preguntarle a León como ha ido todo, ya que no me cuentas nada…" **Darien se levantó del sofá y se fue hacia la cocina para buscar algo de comer, tenía algo de hambre. Usagi se quedó momentáneamente parada donde estaba, aun cuando él pasó por su lado, pero segundos más tarde reaccionó y lo siguió.

"**¿Cómo es que has vuelto a casa tan pronto? **Le preguntó mientras lo veía con la cabeza metida en el frigorífico, o por lo menos esa era la sensación que daba desde su posición.

"**Hoy he tenido un día tranquilo, y como estaba aburrido y soy el jefe me he venido a casa. ¿Quieres un refresco?" **

"**Sí gracias, uno de sandía" **

Darien sacó el refresco de sandía, así como una cerveza para él, las puso sobre la mesa de la cocina y se sentó en una de las sillas. Miró a su esposa, a la vez que situaba su refresco en frente suya, incitándola a que lo acompañara en la mesa.

"**He hablado con Natsu" **habló él tras un breve silencio **"Me ha dicho que ha contratado a tu amiga"**

"**¿Queeeee? No me puedo creer que no me haya llamado para decírmelo" **protestó su esposa.

"**Cuando me lo dijo aun no había hablado con ella, así que tampoco es para que la borres de tu lista de amigos"**

"**No pensaba hacerlo" **respondió ella un poco avergonzada de su pronto casi infantil. **"Solo que me hubiera sentido un poco…"**

"**¿Dolida?"**

"**No dolida no, más bien triste. Voy a llamarla" **

Usagi ya se había levantado para ir a por el teléfono que estaba en el salón, tanto el fijo como su móvil, pero su esposo la tomó de una de sus manos que estaba apoyada sobre la mesa.

"**No la llames, no vaya a ser que él no la haya llamado"**

"**Llevas razón, perdería el encanto" **ella volvió a sentarse y dio un nuevo sorbo de su refresco.

"**Algo así" **Darien la imitó, solo que el mientras tanto mantenía su mirada puesta en ella, como si la estudiara muy detenidamente.

"**¿Pasa algo?" **preguntó Usagi al ser consciente de que su esposo la observaba.

"**Estoy pensando en como estarás de guapa el día de la inauguración, si siendo un día normal estás así imponente"** respondió él sereno, sin importarle ser pillado in fraganti contemplándola. Aun llevaba el maquillaje que le habían aplicado durante la sesión de fotos, y también el peinado, en cuanto a la ropa era la misma que se puso en la mañana, una camisa blanca de raso y una falda entallada negra de talle alto, casi desde debajo del pecho, hasta un poco antes de las rodillas. Ella se sonrojó por el comentario, y el sonrió por ello, le caía en gracia lo tímida que podía llegar a ser.

"**Eso es porque me maquillaron y peinaron para las fotos" **

"**Si es lo que crees…" **por el tono de voz del italiano dejó claro que el no estaba de acuerdo con ello, porque en la mañana también había pensado que estaba guapísima, pero ella no tenía porque enterarse.

El teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar, resultó ser Lita para informarle a su amiga que había conseguido el trabajo, y agradecérselo porque gracias a ella eso había ocurrido. Usagi se quitó el merito argumentando que si había conseguido el trabajo era por ser buena en la cocina, de otro modo aun seguiría esperando noticias de Natsu. Estuvieron hablando un rato largo, donde se contaron entre otras cosas, la fecha de la inauguración, el día como modelo de Usagi, y otras cosas que se le iban pasando por la cabeza.

El día de la apertura llegó, todos en el restaurante estaban frenéticos procurando que todo estuviera a punto en la noche. El aforo estaba completo, Natsu conocía a bastante gente para que así fuera, además la madre de Lita también iba a acudir gracias a una invitación que su jefe había extendido a la madre de la muchacha, y como era de esperar la mujer se encontraba encantada y muy orgullosa de poder ir a la inauguración. Pero ajenos a la alteración de todos ellos, estaba la familia Shields, hoy tenía día libre, porque así Darien lo había querido, también Kevin gozaba de ese día sin trabajo, y sus secretarias, no era algo de lo que se iban a quejar ninguno de ellos, pero sí que les resultó muy raro, a Kevin casi le parecía que su amigo retomaba viejos hábitos, también era verdad que la actividad en la oficina últimamente era más bien escasa, y para ese día no tenían nada que hacer, y a Usagi le resultaba un tanto indiferente esa decisión, pues ella no trabajaba los sábados, no obstante le resultaba inusual el tener a los dos hermanos en casa. Era la hora del almuerzo, y por sugerencia de Seiya se encontraban comiendo comida china que les había servido a domicilio.

"**Me parece que te he dado demasiada mano libre" **protestó el mayor de los hermanos Shields al escuchar una anécdota que había contado el más joven de los presentes.

"**Si fueras más bajito podrías pasar por el enanito gruñón" **bromeó su esposa.

"**JA-JA"**

Usagi decidió ignorar a su esposo, y continuó conversando con su cuñado.

"**Pero esta noche vienes con nosotros ¿no?"**

El sonrojo excesivo en el rostro de Seiya le llamó completamente la atención.

"**¿Qué has quedado con una chica y tenías pensado una cita para dos?" **comentó ella de broma.

Seiya se sonrojó aun más si puede, y ya no solo lo observaba su cuñada, sino que también su hermano que lo miraba con intrigado.

"**Se podría decir que más o menos es eso"** respondió el joven avergonzado y jugueteaba con los tallarines chinos.** "He quedado con una amiga, pero no a una cita romántica ni nada de eso"**

"**Entonces puedes traerla" **comentó Usagi ilusionada con la idea de que Seiya encontrara una chica que le correspondiera.

"**_Iie!!_" **negó el joven en un grito algo excesivo.

"**¿Por qué, es otro de tus acostumbrados ligues?" **le preguntó Darien, provocando una mueca de desagrado en su esposa.

"**Es solo una amiga. Pero si la llevo va a pensar que me interesa que es algo más" **

"**¿Es qué no lo hay? No sé yo con mis amigas quedaba por las tardes, y no por las noches y a solas"** Darien tomó un nuevo bocado del pollo con almendras que tenía en su plato y cuando lo tragó continuó hablando **"Y con amigas me refiero a Reika, que era solo eso una amiga"**

"**De acuerdo, puede que haya algo más, pero no somos novios ni nada de eso" **

"**No sé que piense ella, pero yo creo que llevarla a la inauguración seria una muy buena primera cita" **

"**Cualquiera diría que tienes más interés en ir con ella que conmigo" **le reprochó Darien un poquito celoso a su mujer.

"**A ti ya te tengo muy visto" **contestó airosamente la fémina.

"**jajajaja" **Su hermano y su cuñada tenían puntos que hacían al joven entrar en risa instantánea, parecían niños de parvulario discutiendo cuando ya eran personas adultas. **"Hablare con ella si le apetece ir"**

Y así lo hizo, cuando terminó de comer fue hasta su dormitorio para llamar a su 'amiga', le comentó que un amigo iba a abrir un restaurante y que si le apetecía ir allí en vez de al cine, o algún otro sitio. Ella le dijo que no le importaba, incluso sugirió que si a él le venia mal podían dejar la cita para otro día, pero Seiya no estaba dispuesto a ello, le sugirió que se arreglara bastante, pues el restaurante era elegante y no quedaría muy propio ir en deportivas por ejemplo. Dos horas antes de la inauguración Usagi se metió en la ducha, ella iba a ser la que mas tardaría en arreglarse, por tanto si querían llegar a tiempo debía ser la primera en empezar a arreglarse, seguido de Seiya y por último Darien, así lo habían pactado ellos. Seiya se atavió con el único traje que tenía, el mismo que se puso para la fiesta de la fundación, salvo que esta vez se puso una camisa roja en vez de blanca, pero igualmente fue sin corbata. El único que no cambiaba era Darien, y no es porque no se cambiara de ropa, sino que toda su ropa era casi igual, daba igual que se pusiera un traje u otro el efecto era siempre el mismo, lo único que cambiaba un poco su aspecto en el trabajo eran las corbatas, pero esta vez decidió prescindir de ellas dejando el cuello de su camisa blanca completamente abierta, dándole un look un poco más desenfrenado. En cuanto a Usagi le había costado decir que se pondría para la ocasión, no quería repetir modelito pues muchos se darían cuenta, se decidió por un traje de raso blanco, muy entallado por consiguiente se marcaba, no pudo ponerse sujetador por culpa del escote no lo ocultaba, pero no se olvidó de la parte baja, aunque tampoco es que fuera muy tapada con un minitanga coloro visón pero al menos no se sentía tan sumamente desnuda, porque sí llevaba el vestido, pero el raso sin nada de bajo…. Desnuda, cosas de estas pasaban cuando hacía caso a Rai. Pero estaba claro que como Darien predijo semanas a tras, estaba guapísima con su melena rizada, simplemente recogida en la zona del flequillo con dos horquillas, su maquillaje tampoco era algo excesivo, sombra blanca y plateada sobre los ojos, un poco de perfilador y una capa de mascara de pestañas, un poco de coloretes en los pómulos, y lo más destacable y vistoso era el color de sus labios, rojo pasión. Cuando su esposo la vio aparecer se quedó mirándola muy fijamente, ella no era consciente pues iba metiendo sus cosas en un diminuto bolso plateado, cuando acabó de acomodar las cosas y alzó la mirada, se encontró con la mirada de él, y con una sonrisa.

"**¿Qué?"**

"**Nada, solo que no dejas de sorprenderme" **Usagi frunció el ceño al no entender a que se refería con eso su marido, pero él tampoco le dejo preguntarlo, porque antes de que lo hiciera llamó a su hermano. **"Seiya nos vamos, y sino vienes aquí enseguida te toca recoger a tu novia andando"**

"**No es mi novia" **declaró el joven que había salido corriendo de la habitación al escuchar a su hermano **"Vayaaaaa" **exclamó al ver el aspecto de su cuñada que estaba al lado de su hermano.

"**Deja de babear por mi esposa, no vaya a ser que cuando veas a tu cita no tengas suficiente y pierda el interés"**

"**Por lo menos él me ha hecho un cumplido no como otros" **le recriminó Usagi a Darien.

El la tomó por la cintura, y la pegó a su cuerpo de una manera demasiado íntima, para responderle a la vez que jugueteaba con el lóbulo de su oreja derecha. **"Tengo en mente un buen piropo, pero no creo que sea muy adecuado si es que queremos llegar a tiempo, _Bella_" **

La posición en la que se encontraban, la actitud de Darien, y su tono de voz hacían más que claro su sugerencia, o por lo menos así lo interpretó ella, porque Seiya ya había ido a ponerse los zapatos. Y de nuevo la timidez volvió a formar parte de su personalidad, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y volvía a sentirse como una adolescente, aunque en realidad tampoco hacía tanto que salió de ella. No respondió, y su esposo tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera, sino que se hizo a un lado, y aun sujetándola por la cintura con uno de sus brazos se dirigieron a la entrada donde se pusieron los zapatos y luego se montaron en el ascensor para llegar al garaje. Seiya había quedado con su amiga en qu e pasaría a recogerla, él no tenía coche así que le tocó a Darien conducir hasta la casa de ella, e ir los cuatro juntos hasta el nuevo restaurante de Natsu. El trayecto de casa de los Shields hasta la casa de la joven fue corto, muy corto, ella vivía muy cerca, tanto que se podía ir andando, pero no era muy galante hacerla andar hasta su casa para que fueran en coche. En esos cortos minutos pudieron intercambiar tres o cuatro palabras, entre ellas el nombre de la joven a la iban a buscar, su nombre era Kakyuu, la conoció en el goukon al que fue la primera vez que salió con su compañero de trabajo, al principio no le interesó mucho pero siguieron encontrándose y acabó por agradarle. Cuando llegaron Seiya se bajó del coche para avisarle de que bajara, tardó lo necesario para coger el bolso, apagar las luces, cerrar la puerta y tomar el ascensor, al verla Seiya se quedó embelesado, no llevaba un vestido tan impresionante y costoso como el de su cuñada, pero no dejaba de estar guapa. La guió hasta el coche de su hermano, y abrió la puerta para que pasara, cuando esta entró cerró la puerta y se fue al otro lado para entrar él. La joven se sentía algo intimidada, había reconocido al hermano Darien y a Usagi, añadido a que se metía en el coche con desconocidos, saludó muy tímidamente, porque ante todo no era descortés, y fue correspondida por los dos pasajeros de adelante, aparte de una sonrisa de Usagi.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante, los dos hermanos Shields daban las gracias, desde la casa de la joven hasta llegar a la a fueras de Tokyo, las dos mujeres no pararon de hablar, y hacerse preguntas, se habían contado prácticamente sus respectivas vidas y se olvidaron de ellos. Al entrar al local fueron recibidos por Natsu, que como dueño que era ejercía de anfitrión, los llevó hasta su mesa donde también se encontraban Kevin y Minako, y Motoki con Reika. De camino a su mesa, Usagi se encontró con la madre de Lita, a la que fue a saludar muy amistosamente, algo que no hizo con su padre que también se encontraba allí junto con el padre de Rai, ésta y su prometido se encontraba en la mesa próxima a la de Usagi. Tras saludar cocinera de la mansión Tsukino, saludó a su mejor amiga y se sentó en su asiento. Tan pronto estaban todos sentados un camarero les tomó la orden de la bebida y la comida, para que a los cocineros les diera tiempo hacer todos los platos a tiempo y se sirvieran a la vez. Por la proximidad de las mesas, Usagi y Minako se pasaron el tiempo hablando con Rai, tanto es así que optaron por juntar las mesas.

"**Si sabía que en el fondo me amas, y no puedes vivir sin mi" **bromeó la hija del presidente japonés cuando su amiga se sentó a su lado.

"**Claro que te amo, pero como no son sentimientos correspondidos me he casado con Darien por aparentar" **le siguió el juego su amiga

"**Y yo que te lo agradezco" **apuntó Jin, lo que provocó la risa de las dos amigas y de algún que otro acompañante de la mesa de Usagi.

"**Bueno vamos a dejar la tonterías, que va a pensar la pobre Kakyuu, no quiero ser culpable de que deje de ser amiga de Seiya"**

"**Por mi no os cortéis" **comentó la joven que el poco rato que llevaba con toda la tropa se lo estaba pasando en grande.

"**Porque no conociste a Usagi cuando estábamos en el instituto, estaba más que loca" **explicó Rai, que era la única de los presentes que había conocido a la señora Shields antes de que cambiara por completo.

"**Pero algunas maduramos no como otras" **

"**ehhhhhhh, chicas ya, que quiero que el día de mi boda llegue la novia y no quedarme a esperar como un pasmadote y que no venga nadie" **la sofocó Jin.

"**¿Es la semana que viene no?" **preguntó Darien para intentar desviar la conversación a un tema un poco más global.

"**Aja, por cierto espero veros en mi boda" **les expresó Rai a los amigos de Darien, los cuales aceptaron la invitación a pesar del escaso tiempo y de la informalidad.

El grupo siguió hablando, se sorprendieron cuando Usagi comentó que había posado para el calendario de la fundación, Rai incluso se burló de ella, pero así era su relación un amor-odio muy intenso, igual que su amistad. Si en su anterior reunión fueron Motoki y Reika los que anunciaron su futura paternidad esta vez fueron Kevin y Minako, que estaban muy ilusionados porque no lo esperaban, ni tan siquiera se lo habían planteado, pero no por ello dejaban de estar felices. Pero como siempre que se mencionaba el asunto de los niños Usagi se tensó, más aun cuando Seiya sin maldad alguna comentó que los próximos debían de ser ella y Darien, el típico comentario que se hace vamos, pero ella se volvió a poner a la defensiva al igual que en la reunión en la casa de los recién anunciados futuros papás. Dandose cuenta de su metedura de pata, la señora Shields optó por retirarse momentáneamente al baño para tranquilizarse, todos la vieron marcharse, menos su esposo que decidió comprobar que se encontraba bien, ella entró en el baño, y sin impotable si era el de mujeres o el de hombres el también.

"**¿Te encuentras bien?" **preguntó Darien apoyado en la puerta impidiendo el paso de futuras usuarias.

"**Sí, solo me puse algo nerviosa, todo el mundo no hace más que decir eso pero tú y yo no vamos a tenerlos ¿No?" **

"**No creo que sea eso" **comentó él mientras miraba como ella se mojaba el rostro con una toallita para secarse las manos. **"¿Qué ocultas?**

Usagi se volvió para mirarle directamente a lo ojos, así estuvieron bastante rato hasta que Usagi decidió volver a hablar.

"**¿Y tú?" **

Ni uno ni otro quería adentrar demasiado en su historia personal, tampoco iba a ser necesario, ya les quedaban tan solo unos meses para acabar con toda la farsa de su matrimonio. Sin responder, pero eso sí ella bastante más calmada, el matrimonió regresó justo a tiempo de comer sus cenas. Todo estaba riquísimo, Lita era una excelente cocinera, y el menú fue un completo acierto, aunque tuvieron que hacerle unos cuantos retoques, algunos platos de la carta original fue sustituido por otros que eran especialidad del chef, una particularidad de cada uno de los restaurantes de Natsu, sus restaurantes tenían platos comunes, pero también especiales en cada uno. Casi todo el mundo conocía al dueño, y consiguiente habían cenado en alguno de sus comedores, por lo que la mayoría optó por pedir las especialidades del Chef, Usagi que había tenido oportunidad de comer más de un plato cocinado por Lita no lo dudó ni un segundo, a pesar de que luego apenas probó bocado. Darien volvió a ser conciente de esto, y la verdad que era algo que le preocupaba, no era algo que solo hacía cuando salía fuera, sino siempre, incluso en casa, y si fuera porque ella estaba a dieta medio vaya, pero ella misma había dicho alguna vez que comiera lo que comiera tenía un peso tope y de ahí no pasaba, y estaba excesivamente delgada para estar a dieta, se prometió a el mismo que hablaría con ella en cuanto tuviera oportunidad, mientras tanto se encargaría de que comiera. Se aprovechó que no habían pedido el mismo alimento para darle un poco de comer, el le quitó un poco de comida para luego el darle de la suya, ella al principio se resistió diciendo que ya lo había probado, pero tampoco quería formar el numerito y acabó cediendo, así continuó unas cuantas veces más y al final acabaron comiendo mitad y mitad, aunque con el postre no hizo falta que Darien hiciera otro pequeño truco, ella se lo comió sin rechistar. Este suceso que podía ser motivo de burla de algunos no lo fue, la mayoría se dio cuenta que Usagi casino pegaba bocado por ella misma, Seiya al igual que Darien lo veía todos los días, los amigos de italiano se dieron cuenta en su anterior reunión y Rai idem de lo mismo y Jim estaba informado por ella, la única que se encontraba fuera de lugar fue Kakyuu que lo vio como un gesto romántico de los recién casados. La noche no acabó excesivamente tarde, después de las cenas sirvieron unas copas pero tampoco muchas porque todos debían regresar en sus casas en coche y conducir bebido no era una buena combinación. Al marcharse a casa, Usagi se despidió de la madre de Lita, y esta vez también de su padre, que le comentó que se alegraba de verla tan bien, a lo que Darien frunció el ceño, porque no pensaba que ella estuviera bien. Tras las despedidas pertinentes, promesas de nuevos encuentros, y bromas varias, cada cual se fue a su casa, sin embargo antes de hacerlo los Shields tuvieron que dejar a Kakyuu en su casa, una vez allí y antes de bajarse del coche, ella muy amablemente les agradeció el haberla llevado hasta su casa y por hacerle pasar una gran noche, Seiya se bajó con ella, y comentó que regresarían él andando, el joven quería por lo menos disfrutar unos minutos charlando con ellas a solas, Darien aceptó pero no sin antes advertirle que no quería que tardara dos horas. Estaba agradecido que su hermano le diera la oportunidad de estar a solas con su esposa, así podría hablar con ella sobre lo que había sucedido esa noche. La dejó desvestirse, tampoco es que le quedara otra, ella se fue directamente a la habitación, así que golpeó la puerta para hacerle saber que esperaba en la puerta.

"**Ya puedes entrar" **

Darien entró, y la vio que ya estaba metida en la cama, con las sabanas tapando su figura. La verdad que no entendía muy bien para que todo ese cambio de ropa de cama si luego se avergonzara de ello. Si algo no tenía Darien era vergüenza y lo demostró la primera noche que durmieron en el mismo dormitorio, le daba igual desnudarse frente a cualquier mujer, así que se desvistió mientras que su esposa intentaba conciliar el sueño, pero él no estaba dispuesto a ceder.

"**¿Me puedes decir que es lo que te ha pasado esta noche?"**

"**¿Perdona?" **preguntó ella sin saber a que se refería.

"**¿Es necesario que te recuerde el espectáculo que has formado?" **Darien aun no le había dedicado ninguna mira, no se volvió si quiera, prefirió guardar toda su ropa en e armario antes de terminar de enfrentarse a ella.

"**Yo no he formado ningún espectáculo" **protestó ella sintiéndose ofendida.

"**Sí lo has hecho y dos veces" **Ya tenía todo recogido, y llegó el momento de enfrentarse a Usagi. **"Primero cuando Seiya comentó que los próximos en ser padres deberíamos ser nosotros" **

"**Ya te dije que estoy cansada de que me digan siempre lo mismo cuando eso nunca va a pasar entre nosotros" **comentó exasperada ella, no quería retomar la conversación que habían tenido en el baño, no quería tener ningún tipo de conversación en estos momento y menos de esa índole y con él.

"**Y yo te dije que no te creía, y sigo sin hacerlo. Han hecho otro tipo de comentarios sobre nosotros y nunca respondes así, hay veces incluso que pareces mi esposa de verdad, pero en el momento que te hablan de niños te tensas"**

"**No es de tu incumbencia"**

"**Eres mi esposa, eso hace que sea de mi incumbencia"**

"**Pues olvídate de ello, así dentro de unos meses ya no tendrás que preocuparte por ello"**

"**Da la casualidad que tengo una excelente memoria"**

"**Eres un cabezota" **se sublevó la fémina.

"**Ya me había dado cuenta de eso, _Cara, _ahora quiero la verdad" **comentó el italiano mientras que se sentaba sobre la cama, pero no en su lado de la cama que estaba vació, sino en el de ella, justo a la altura donde estaban sus rodillas.

Usagi bajó la mirada hasta sus manos, se sentía acorralada, no tenía salida, Darien quería una respuesta y no la iba a dejar hasta conseguirlo.

"**No puedo ser madre, no sirvo" **respondió ella, su voz era inestable y melancólica, lo que hizo saber a Darien que esa era la verdad que buscaba.

"**¿Eres estéril?" **preguntó el delicadamente, pues no era un tema para tratar a la ligera.

"**No, pero ojala lo fuera, sería todo más fácil" **

"**Creo que me he perdido, sino eres estéril ¿Cómo puedes decir que no puedes tener hijos?"**él estaba muy confuso, la contestación de su esposa no tenía mucha coherencia.

"**Un niño necesita amor, que voy a saber yo de eso si he crecido sin él. Sin mi madre, sin mi padre, sin pareja…"**

"**¿Y qué pasa con tu hermana? Te he visto tratar a esa niña y lo haces como si fueras su madre" **

"**Te equivocas, ella es el ejemplo más claro de que no sirvo para ello. No he estado con ella nada más que unos meses desde que nació, unos míseros meses y tiene seis años"**

Quizás su esposa llevaba un poco de razón, pero también consideraba que era algo extremista, puede que no hubiera estado nada más que unos meses con Hana, pero no hacía falta nada más que ver a la niña y darse cuenta que adoraba a su hermana mayor. Más que una incapacidad de amor, sospechaba su miedo emanaba de la falta de él, Usagi se sentía sola.

"**Algún día encontraras a un hombre que te amará como te mereces, y acabará con esa inseguridad tuya, te lo aseguro, y serás una buena madre"**

Usagi se pasmó por la declaración de su marido, no se esperaba esas palabras tan calidas de un hombre que se mostraba frío. La tomó del mentón con mucha delicadeza para poder mirarla a los ojos, aun no lloraban, pero comenzaban a estar vidriosos.

"**¿Soy yo el motivo por el que no comes?" **

El cerebro de la joven no procesó bien la pregunta, sin quererlo su mente se había centrado en los intensos ojos azules de Darien, que no llegó a entender la pregunta.

"**No vayas a decirme que no es de mi incumbencia, porque puede que no seamos un matrimonio al uso, pero tampoco quiero que enfermes. Desde que nos casamos has perdido peso y no comes, no somos amantes, no somos amigos…"**

"**Somos socios" **

"**Podríamos llamarlo así"**

"**Darien no soy anoréxica si es lo que estás insinuando, no me veo gorda, de hecho soy conciente de mi delgadez, pero es algo que no puedo evitar, estuve en África, y allí precisamente no sobra la comida, tengo que habituarme de nuevo. Hoy he cenado ¿no?"**

"**¿Has pensado ir aun psicólogo?" **

Usagi retiró bruscamente la mano de su barbilla y lo fulminaba con la mirada, la chica dulce y vulnerable desapareció de golpe, reapareciendo la Usagi fiera del comienzo de su matrimonio.

"**Sí estás insinuando que tengo problemas mentales quizás sería necesario que tu te hiciera un chequeo a ti mismo" **

Tras eso se tumbó de nuevo sobre la almohada dispuesta a descansar durante toda la noche y huir de los últimos minutos vividos con Darien, antes de sucumbir al sueño, no pudo más que recriminarse por haber creído en que él había cambiado, era un lobo con piel de cordero.

El comentario de Darien fue sin maldad, pero por lo visto Usagi no pensó lo mismo, a partir de ese momento, ella se dedicó a hacerle el vacío, lo ignoraba por completo y si le hablaba lo hacía con ironía y retintín. El ambiente entre ambos estaba tenso y frío, Seiya sospechó que todo se debía a una riña conyugal, solo le quedaba esperar que solucionaran sus problemas y se reconciliaban, no le agradaba estar en medio de los dos. Sin embargo lejos de arreglarse las cosas empeoraron, la causa no fue otra que la boda de Rai, no la oficial y publica, sino la que se oficiaría en el Templo donde durante años trabajó y vivió el abuelo de la novia. Esta se celebraría el sábado, y la otra el domingo, Usagi tenía su ropa preparada para las dos ceremonias, por nada en el mundo se iba a perder alguna de ellas, Rai era más que una amiga, una hermana, asimismo conocía la importancia para ella de casarse en el templo que la había visto creces, que las había visto crecer, sentimentalismo al fin de al cabo, pero no por ello menos importante. Desde su desencuentro con su marido, Usagi no había hablado con él sobre su pasado, ni sobre sus planes, todo volvía a ser como al principio, aun así ella contaba con que el recordara la boda de su amiga, el mismo Jin se lo recordó en la fiesta de inauguración del restaurante de Natsu la semana anterior. Pero al despertar comprobó que su marido no estaba, eran las 10, y en un sábado como otro cualquiera eso significaba que Darien estaba en el trabajo, buscó por el resto de la casa, pero ni rastro de él. Estaba indignada, se había ido sin decirle nada, sin preguntarle cuando iba a ser la boda, se había ido a trabajar cuando debería acompañarla a ella, tomó la determinación de acabar con su mutismo, se vistió unos vaqueros y una camisa acompañada con un chaleco también vaquero, solo cogió las llaves del ascensor, y se calzó los primeros zapatos que cogió, por suerte para ella fueron unos planos, sin más arreglar y sin ningún otro objeto se dirigió a la oficina de su marido dispuesta a hablar con él. Mai, la secretaria del Darien Shields, se sorprendió al verla, era bastante raro que Usagi hiciera visitas a su marido a no ser que fuera por asuntos de la fundación, y de esas cosas Mai siempre estaba al tanto. La mujer le permitió el paso, su jefe no estaba reunido y por la apariencia de la mujer de éste le urgía verlo. Usagi entró en el despacho de su marido si tan siquiera llamar a la puerta, entró y cerró la puerta de golpe, llamando la atención del italiano que se encontraba sentado en su sillón leyendo unos informes.

"**Mira quien está aquí, ¿A qué debo tu visita, _bella_?" **preguntó el varón con el entrecejo fruncido, la presencia de su esposa no auguraba nada bueno, al menos para él.

"**Venia a saber si recordabas que hoy tenemos una boda a la que asistir" **

"**¿No era mañana?"**

"**Sí, pero hoy era la ceremonia en el templo Hikawa" **le respondió un poco más exacerbada.

"**Pero esa era una ceremonia privada, ¿No?"**

"**Sí, una ceremonia a la que voy a acudir y que tú deberías acompañarme"**

"**¿Y por qué debería hacerlo?" **preguntó él a la vez que apoyaba los codos sobre su y unía sus manos.

"**Por lo mismo que yo te he acompañado yo cuando has quedado con tus amigos, o en algunas de las cenas o fiestas de negocio que has tenido que ir. Yo he ejercido el papel de esposa siempre que lo has necesitado. Esta es la primera vez que te pido que hagas hago por mí, que sacrifiques un poco de tú tiempo a mi favor, no creo que sea mucho pedir" **

Usagi miró la hora en el reloj de su muñeca, sino se daba prisa no le iba a dar tiempo arreglarse para la ceremonia, seguir discutiendo con Darien era un caso perdido. Salió de su despacho, no se despidió de él pero tampoco de su secretaría, aunque sí que saludó al Kevin el cual iba hacía el despacho de su amigo. Al llegar a casa lo primero que hizo fue darse una ducha, a partir de ahí iría el resto. Se recogió el pelo en un moño abultado, iba a ir con kimono, el peinado debía compaginar, una vez peinada se deshizo del albornoz que cubría su cuerpo y comenzó a vestirse. Se había comprado un Kimono para la ocasión, el ultimó que tuvo era de cuando tenía trece años, y ya no le valía. Cuando fue de compras se enamoró de un Kimono blanco con impresiones de flores de sakura en coloro violeta, era muy bonito, pero blanco y no podía ir a una boda vestida de blanco, aunque tuviera estampado, al final acabó comprando uno del color opuesto muy elegante. Con su cambio de imagen Usagi había comenzado a cuidar los detalles, todo casaba, todo iba juego, incluida la ropa interior, el kimono era negro por lo que su barriguitas y su sujetador debían de ser del mismo color. Como pudo trató de seguir todo el ritual para ponerse un traje tan tradicional, una tarea ardua difícil sino tenías ni idea de cómo hacerlo. Ya llevaba todo puesto, incluido el kimono, ya solo le quedaba atarse el obi, tenía las manos en la espalda tratando de crear una enorme lazada cuando sintió como unas manos la saltaban de la tela de la sujeción de su vestimenta. Alzó la vista hacia el espejo y con sorpresa comprobó que se trataba de su marido, que con no mucha dificultad ató la enorme tela de su obi.

"**Ya está" **exclamó Darien cuando acabó de acomodar

"**¿Qué haces aquí?" s**usurró ella aun no creyendo que él estuviera allí.

"**Llevabas razón" **respondió simplemente mientras que buscaba los ojos de ella a través del espejo, no sin antes echarle un vistazo a su aspecto. El kimono le sentaba fenomenal, tanto o más que cualquiera de los vestidos de alta costura que tenía en el guardarropa. Era negro, en la zona de la izquierda, la parte visible del kimono (porque para quien no lo sepa, la solapa izquierda tiene que quedar sobre la derecha) tenía un sencillo pero bonito decorado, la zona baja tanto del cuerpo como de la manga izquierda tenía un ligero tinte rosa, como si fueran nubes de ese color, o bruma, según iba subiendo se podía apreciar un brocado formado por un ramo de rosas, blancas, azules y rosas con sus respectivos tallos, de de vez en cuando salteadas pequeñas mariposas en amarillo y lila revoloteando entre las flores; por el contrario el lado derecho y la zona de la espalda era completamente liso, solo roto por el color dorado y rojo del obi.

"**Te espero en el salón" **

Usagi le tomó por una de sus muñecas para impedir que se marchara, era la primera vez que lo veía directamente a los ojos desde hacía días.

"**_Arigatô_"** le agradeció en un susurro que le faltaba poco para ser inaudible.

Cuando su esposa liberó su muñeca Darien se marchó al salón a la espera de que ella terminara de arreglarse, el llevaba uno de sus trajes y no sentía la necesidad de arreglarse mucho más, eso sí antes de salir del dormitorio cogió una corbata azul lisa, para cambiarla por la estampada que llevaba, además el azul hacia juego con algunas de las flores del kimono de Usagi. Esta apareció minutos después ya maquillada, su aspecto era el de una geisha moderna, había utilizado las sombras rojas y negras típicas del maquillaje de estas profesionales y también el lápiz de labios rojo, pero su rostro no iba oculto en una macara blanca, sino que mostraba su color natural, pese a todo lo que más resaltaba era la belleza de sus ojos, el delineador y la mascara de pestañas tenían buena parte de ello. Darien no conocía el camino para llegar al templo Hikawa, Usagi podía haberlos llevado perfectamente sabía ir y sabía conducir, pero Darien no creyó que unas chanclas (y me refiero a la sandalia japonesa típica) fuera el calzado más indicado para conducir, por lo que Usagi acabó ejerciendo de GPS, indicándole el camino, cuando llegaron encontraron con uno de los encargados del templo al que Usagi conocía porque fue discípulo del abuelo de su amiga, el les llevó a la sala donde aguardaban el resto de los invitados a la espera de que la ceremonia comenzara. No tardó mucho en empezar, los novios entraron a la sala ataviados con los kimonos nupciales, y avanzaron hasta el altar donde les esperaba Yuichiro, el discípulo del antiguo sacerdote, el conocía a la novia desde hacía muchos años y era un honor poder casarla. El abuelo de Rai no dejó de estar presente, en la sala, al lado del altar había una imagen suya colgando de una de las paredes, Rai dirigió su mirada hacía esa imagen más de una vez, recordando a su abuelo y le mucho que le hubiera gustado que estuviera allí, que fuera él quien la casara. La ceremonia siguió normalmente, incluido el Sansan-kudo, así Jin y Rai fueron declarados marido y mujer, bajo la presencia de los padres y hermanos de él, y por Usagi y Darien por la de ella.

No iba a ver celebración ese día, la harían al día siguiente tras su segundo enlace, por lo que tras la boda, y después de felicitar a los novios, los pocos asistentes regresaron a casa. Los Shields lo hubieran hecho, pero Usagi prefirió quedarse un rato más en el templo, tenía muchos recuerdos de ese lugar. Darien acompañó a su esposa caminando por los alrededores del templo contemplando la belleza de todo lo que los rodeaba, el silencio fue un gran aliado. En el trayecto vieron sobre volar el Torii (el arco típico de los templos japoneses) a dos cuervos negros, Usagi los reconoció.

"**Son Phobos y Deimos, eran las mascotas de Rai" **le explicó ella a su marido.

"**¿Tenía dos cuervos como mascotas?, ¿Tu amiga no oyó hablar de lo perros?"** bromeó el italiano, aunque tenía que reconocer que eran unas mascotas muy originales.

"**Aparecieron un día cuando Rai era pequeña, y desde entonces no se han marchado." **

Uno de los cuervos abandonó el vuelo tomando suelo muy cerca de donde se encontraba el matrimonio.

"**Y los nombró como los satélites de Marte"**

Usagi le respondió, estaba ensimismada viendo al cuervo que había andando por el suelo, no podía reconocer si era Probos o Deimos, nunca había podido hacerlo solo Rai decía hacerlo, pero verlo le traía paz.

"**Me sorprende que él padre de Rai no haya venido" **expresó Darien quien también miraba el cuervo, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de ver uno tan de cerca como en ese momento.

"**El padre de Rai y mi padre son unos hombre modelos cuando se refiere al ámbito público pero cuando se refiere a lo familiar ambos dejan mucho de desear" **

Cansada de estar de pie Usagi caminó hasta uno tronco que adquiría apariencia de banca, y se sentó en él. Darien la acompañó pero el prefirió seguir en pie.

"**Durante años Rai se crió aquí con su abuelo, sin saber nada de su padre. Su abuelo era un buen hombre, puede que el mejor que haya conocido, era muy amable y cariñoso, y también bastante chistoso, le encantaba bromear con las jovencitas, a mi incluso me dijo una vez que si él hubiera estado más joven y yo más vieja se hubiera casado conmigo" **al recordar esto Usagi no pudo ocultar la sonrisa melancólica que apareció en su rostro

"**Hablas de él como si fuera tu propio abuelo"**

"**Para mi es como si lo fuera. Rai y yo nos conocemos desde pequeñas, siempre fuimos juntas al mismo colegio, y en cierto modo teníamos una vida muy parecida por eso nos hicimos amigas. Cuando nos daban las vacaciones y volvíamos a Tokyo, ella venía aquí con su abuelo, y yo a la mansión, pero muchas veces me sentía sola y venia aquí a pasar uno días, y él me acogía sin rechistar, cada vez que Rai se comunicaba con él cuando estábamos en el colegio, siempre preguntaba por mi y le pedía a que me diera recuerdos, también me mandaba cartas como Rai, y siempre me felicitaba en mi cumpleaños. Cuando era adolescente soñaba en tener una boda tradicional y que fuera él quien me casara, esa fantasía acabó en el momento que el se murió"**

Darien estuvo atento al relato que su esposa le estaba contando, sabía que se trataba de un tema doloroso para ello, se palpaba en su voz, pero sacarlo fuera sería beneficioso para ella, el dolor debía ser sacado fuera, con guardarlo solo conseguía hacerse más daño a si misma. Pero llegó un momento que Usagi no pudo ocultar más su tristeza y rompió en llanto, sin permitirle decir alguna palabra más. El hincó una de sus rodillas en el suelo para quedar a la altura de ella, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y limpió sus lágrimas. Podría decirle muchas cosas, pero a su cabeza solo le vino una frase que su padre le dijo al poco tiempo de morir su madre.

"**El te quería y seguramente no le gustaría verte triste al recordarlo, al contrario seguro que desearía que recordaras lo buenos momentos que vivisteis con él. Ahora volvamos a casa no vaya a ser que algún visitante del templo te vea con todo el maquillaje corrido y se asuste"**

Consiguió su cometido, esto último lo dijo para animar un poco a su esposa y consiguió robarle una sonrisa.

El resto del día Usagi estuvo bastante melancólico, fue de visita a la casa de su padre donde estaban la mayor parte de sus fotografías de su infancia y de su pasado. Huyó de Hana, quería estar sola, y recordar su historia. Al día siguiente se despertó como nueva y con una sonrisa brillante en su cara, se arregló rápidamente para acudir a la segunda boda de su amiga, Seiya iba acudir por lo que aprovechó para invitar a Kakyuu a pasar el día en casa, Darien sí que la iba a acompañar, muy coordinados consiguieron arreglarse a tiempo. Usagi ejercería de dama de honor, y por expreso de deseo de la novia vestía un traje de seda rojo, con un original escote formado por tres tirantes cruzados, uno a lado y dos a otro. A la ceremonia asistieron un sin fin de personalidades reconocidas, también el señor Tsukino y la pequeña Hana, la ceremonia no tuvo nada de emotiva en comparación de la del día anterior, y la celebración fue todo un derroche por petición del padre de la novia, que se sentía como marioneta en manos de su padre. Poco dispuesta a que su esposo la recriminara por no comer, Usagi puso todo su esfuerzo en comer el mayor alimento posible, Darien acabó bastante satisfecho con el resultado de su última disputa, si bien estuvieron una semana sin hablarse, al menos consiguió que ella comiera como era debido.

_Hola de nuevo a todos, voy a disculparme por haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero como ya dije en el último capítulo he estado de examenes, he tenido la comunión de mi primo pequeño, ha venido mi prima de visita… en definitiva que no he tenido tiempo para ponerme a escribir, y como ya intuía que eso podría pasar avise con anterioridad. En cuanto al capitulo como están las cosas ¿eh? bueno ya vais conociendo un poco más el pasado de los personajes, la verdad que ha sido un capitulo bastante intenso emocionalmente para Usagi, pero es que la chica guarda demasiadas cosas para si misma y tiene que ir sacándolas. El que sigue hacía delante como habeís visto ha sido Seiya que ya le ha echado el ojo a una chica, su princesita, jajaja, que cruel que soy, pero no puedo evitar pensar que ellos sí que hacen buena pareja. En cuanto a su hermanísimo, está pegando el cambio en este capitulo no ha sido un capullo, a pesar de ese pequeño mal entendido con Usagi, y además el cambio ya veo que os está gustando. Bueno tenemos dos embarazos, una boda, un noviazgo, un restaurante nuevo, como anda el patio, jajaja, siento no haber detallado un poco más la boda de Rai, pero sería bastante aburrido repetir lo mismo que en la boda de Usagi y Darien, porque vista una vista todas, solo he resaltado lo más importante, aunque creo que hay una cosa que debo aclarar de esta parte, supongo que aquellos que leísteis el fic de la Geisha de Oro os sonará, pero a los que no, quería explicar que es el Sansan-kudo, consiste en que el oficial de la ceremonia sirve un poco de sake en tres vasitos de diferentes tamaños, empiezan por el más pequeño hasta el más grande, el Sake se bebe en tres sorbos, primero el hombre y luego la mujer, como ya he dicho primero con el vaso pequeño, hasta llegar el grande, es algo así como 3-3-9, en Youtube si quereis se puede ver un video de una boda japonesa, con poner Sansan-kudo os sale. _

_Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, que como sabéis vuestras palabras me dan ánimos._

_Hasta la próxima._


	15. Capitulo 15

El calor empezaba a ser patente, era de esperarse a estas alturas del año, si a principios de julio no hacía calor cuándo lo iba a hacer. Llevaba semanas haciendo calor, pero tampoco de una manera exagerada, más bien, de ese que te motivaba para estar todo el día en la calle y disfrutar del aire puro, y que deprimía a todos los que tenían asuntos que hacer por no poder disfrutar de ello. Rai estaba que rabiaba, llevaba un mes de casada, apenas había vuelto de su extensa luna de miel, y se encontró con el clima que hubiera deseado para esos días, Jin y ella viajaron a una paradisíaca isla, alejados de todo y de todos, esperaron relajarse con los baños en la playa. Por desgracia les tocó aguantar una ola de mal tiempo, con lluvias, viento, incluso hasta frío, volver a Japón fue como el paraíso. A pesar del mal tiempo Rai regresó encantada, pudo pasar todo el tiempo junto a su marido, muy diferente a cuando se encontraban en casa. El matrimonio le aportó felicidad, un brillo especial, y aunque pueda parecer curioso también libertad, Jin no era como su suegro, no la obligaba a arreglarse para cenar, no le ponía ninguna condición o impedimento, él simplemente quería que fuera ella, esa mujer que estaba escondida y que le enamoró. Otros que estaban felices eran Seiya y Kakyuu, su 'amistad' siguió creciendo dando lugar a algo más, ahora eran novios, aunque a ninguno le cayó de sorpresa, ya presintieron que pasaría la primera vez que los vieron juntos. La joven obtuvo una gran acogida, no era raro verla los fines de semana cenando en casa de su novio, junto al hermano y la cuñada de éste, Usagi y ella hicieron muy buenas migas, incluso con la pequeña Hana a la que conoció en una salida al parque de temático de la ciudad, Seiya se lo prometió a la niña y le pidió a Kakyuu que los acompañara. Hasta el señor Shields estaba entusiasmado, su problemático hijo estaba cambiando, y eso era para celebrarlo, le planteó a su hijo regresar a casa pero él declinó la propuesta, se encontraba bien en Japón, tenía trabajo, amigos, novia en resumen más cosas de las que tenía en Italia. Darien tampoco quería que su hermano se fuera, forjaron una fuerte camarería durante los meses que vivían juntos, le era inevitable verse reflejado a si mismo en la figura de Seiya, prácticamente eran idénticos, salvo por el pendiente y el pelo largo del joven... de acuerdo no eran prácticamente idénticos tenían más cosas en contra pero tampoco era cuestión de ponerse quisquilloso. No iba tan bien la relación del mayor de los Shields con su esposa, no era hostil eso era algo, pero tampoco era muy boyante, no volvieron a hablar de ningún tema demasiado personal desde aquél día en el templo de Hikawa, un logro si tenemos en cuenta que hablamos de un mes, treinta días completos sin hablar sobre si mismos, bastante increíble pero cierto. No se llevaban ni bien ni mal, podría decirse que se llevaban. La verdad es que Usagi se centró en Hana, le preparó una fiesta para su cumpleaños, sin que la niña lo supiera invitó a todos sus amiguitos, y con ayuda de Lita, que por cierto estaba triunfando en su trabajo, preparó la merienda y la tarta para la ocasión. Entre todos además idearon un plan, harían coso si se hubieran olvidado de su cumpleaños, la pobre se sentía frustrada por más que les recordaba que era cinco de julio, no había forma de hacerles recordar que era un día importante. Usagi fue a recogerla al colegio, su padre le había prestado uno de sus coche para que ella no depender de nadie, la llevó a la mansión, allí fueron recibidas con un ¡SORPRESAAAAAA! que dejó a Hana sin habla. Mientras que la niña celebraba con sus amigas, Usagi aprovechó para hablar con su padre, durante el viaje de colegio a casa, la niña le expresó su deseo de ir de campamento, pero a Kenji no le pareció una buena idea y se negó a ello.

"**Padre ¿podría hablar contigo?" **pidió Usagi tras llamar a la puerta del despacho de su padre, él estaba allí escondido o eso parecía.

"**¿Qué quieres hablarme?"**Pidió el señor Tsukino viendo como su hija se acomodaba en una de las sillas de la sala.

"**Del campamento de Hana."**

"**No hay nada contar, no me agrada que vaya y punto" **sentenció el hombre.

"**¿Y punto? Ella quiere ir" **

"**No creo que sea conveniente"**

"**Que acuda a un campamento infantil no es conveniente pero sí lo es quedarse sola en casa todo el verano." **Exclamó exasperada ella, su padre podía ser un poco zoquete. **"No soy quien para opinar, tú eres el responsable de Hana, pero tienes que dejarla divertirse, no puedes mantenerla encerrada en casa, necesita relacionarse con otros niños."**

Kenji se quedó observándola, se sentía tonto por haberse perdido la vida de su hija, no haberla visto hacerse una mujer, no ver lo parecida que realmente era a su madre.

"**Solo quiero lo mejor para ella" **

"**Lo sé"**

El acabó cediendo, y al día siguiente le firmó el permiso a la niña para que pudiera acudir al campamento tan pronto empezaran las vacaciones de verano, para las que faltaban tan solo diez días. Usagi no lo supo hasta ya entrada la tarde cuando la pequeña la llamó para contárselo. Fue un día lleno de noticias y sorpresa para ella, como cualquier otro día estaba en su oficina luchando con ahínco por cuadrar las cuentas, cuando el intercomunicador de su escritorio emitió una pequeña señal.

"**Señora Shields su marido está aquí para verla"** informó la secretaria a través del aparato tan pronto su jefa respondió a su llamada.

"**Hágalo pasar" **

La extrañeza de Usagi no se hizo esperar, era la primera vez que se esposo bajaba a su oficina, si alguna vez había querido algo la mandaba llamar y ella subía a su oficina pero no al revés, se sentía intranquila, antes de que él pasara recogió por encima su mesa, no quería dar una mala impresión, era su jefe.

Darien cerró la puerta tras su entrada, y se acomodó sobre ella antes de saludarla. **"Hola" **

"**Hola Darien, es anormal verte aquí" **

Sus labios formaron una sonrisa, precisamente él estaba pensando lo mismo. **"Vine a invitarte a come" **

"**¿A invitarme a comer?" **se impresionó su esposa, nada de lo que pasaba en ese momento era muy realista. Además Darien comía en compañía de Kevin, para que iba a invitarla a ella a comer, su mente no lo comprendía.

"**Sí, a comer, me gustaría hablar contigo sobre un asunto" **

"**¿Y no podía esperar hasta que estuviéramos en casa?"** no quería haber sido tan borde, lo juraba por todos los Kamis japoneses, los dioses Romanos y todos los que hiciera falta, no fue su intención, pero su boca en ocasiones prefería ir por libre y soltar cualquier cosa.

"**¿Es que ya tienes planes?" **pidió el italiano, se sentía ofendido, el había realizado un tremendo esfuerzo por ser amable y cortés y ella le respondía de esa manera.

"**No, en realidad pensaba comer aquí como todos los días" **

"**¿Aceptas o no?" **

"**Claro, espera que recoja"**

Darien esperó pacientemente a que ella acabara. Cerró todos los documentos que tenía abiertos antes de apagar el ordenador, no sin antes guardarlos para no perder la información. Y apiló todos los archivos antes de tomar su bolso, al salir de su oficina informó a su secretaria de que saldría a comer que se encargara de todo hasta su vuelta, ésta no puso ningún reparo, era su trabajo al fin de al cabo. Darien pensó en llevarla al restaurante donde trabajaba Lita, pero estaba algo lejos y tardarían demasiado, acabó optando por comer en uno de los restaurantes que estaba en la zona, de ese modo no hacía ni falta que cogieran el coche perfectamente podían ir pie, estaba a tres minutos andando. Los reconocieron enseguida, sobre todo a él que era asiduo del lugar, les acomodaron rápidamente en una de las mejores mesas, tuvieron suerte el restaurante estaba prácticamente vacío, aun era temprano, pero mejor así, el servicio era más rápido y eficiente que cuando estaba todo a rebosar. Les tomaron las órdenes casi de inmediato y en visto y no visto tenían la comida sobre sus mesas. Darien y Usagi no hablaron desde que salieron de la oficina, ella se sentía incomoda, en cuanto al él no tenía mucho que decir, en realidad si que tenía pero no sabía como hacerlo, es fácil entablar conversación cuando hay confianza, sin embargo entre ellos no existía, y más problemático era cuando lo que tenía que decirle iba en contra de algo dicho por él anteriormente.

"**Así que comes en la oficina todos los días" **decidió hablar el italiano de una buena vez, y que mejor forma que hacerlo por algo como eso.

"**Sí, comer fuera todos los días me parece un tanto absurdo, así que a la vez que me hago la cena me preparo mi _obento_ del día siguiente"**

"**Yo no llevo uno de esos desde el instituto" **expuso animado, recordando sus años de estudiante en el instituto Azabu **"Pero incluso ya en ese tiempo había veces que comía en la cafetería"**

"**No me sorprende" **manifestó Usagi con una pequeña sonrisa, le costaba imaginarse al todo poderoso Darien Shields comiendo de una tartera, aunque fuera de pequeño.

El rió al escucharla, no era su culpa ser un consentido, es lo que había vivido.

"**Realmente no te he invitado a comer para hablar de nuestros hábitos alimenticios. Tengo que ir a Italia a solucionar unas cosas"**

"**Ah"** La noticia no era sumamente importante para no poder esperar, o al menos eso le pareció y tampoco es que él se tuviera que marchar, ya lo había hecho otras veces, y ella estaba casi segura que no fueron solo para trabajar. **"Déjame averiguar, te vas a llevar a tu amiga Beryl"**

Al escuchar el nombre de su ex-amante, al menos por el momento, su rostro se endureció.

"**No, en realidad pensaba en llevarte a ti"**

Esa si que era una sorpresa, el rostro de Usagi no reflejaba menos al igual que su voz. "**¿Por qué ibas a llevarme a mi?"**

"**¿No fuiste tú la que dijo que cuando me fuera de viaje te llevara? Pues me voy y tu vienes conmigo." **Su tono de voz delataba burla,

"**Pues cambié de opinión no hace falta que me lleves"**

"**No solo voy allí por trabajo, sino también de vacaciones, resultaría bastante sospechoso que fuera yo solo, sobre todo para mi familia"**

"**¿Tu familia? Creía que me tenías prohibido cualquier relación con ellos"**

"**Me temo que esto no es algo que pueda evitar. Viajaremos la semana que viene, Seiya también vendrá" **sentenció él.

"**¿Y Kakyuu?" **preguntó ella, si ella iba era una buena forma de no congeniar demasiado con su familia política, no porque su esposo se lo ordenara, sino que era lo mejor para cuando se tuvieran que decir adiós.

"**Solo viene Seiya"**

Casualmente los Shields partían hacía a Italia el mismo día y a la misma hora que la pequeña Hana si iba a su campamento. Por suerte tras discutirlo con Darien, consiguió atrasar unas horas el vuelo, lo suficiente para poder despedirse de la niña. Ella se había encargado de prepararle su acampada, nunca había sido tan aventurera, no había ido a ningún campamento, además de que muchas de las cosas que la pequeña necesitaba no las tenían en casa, ella se responsabilizó de todo, le compró el saco de dormir, la crema antimosquitos, la solar, un nuevo traje de baño, un macuto para meter todas sus cosas... Todo un reto, el trabajo, hacer su equipaje, el de la niña... no obstante los malabares con los horarios bien valieron la pena al ver a Hana tan ilusionada. No era justo que después de todo no pudiera despedirse de ella en el autobús, más aun cuando dudaba que su padre fuera a ir para hacerlo. El señor Tsukino no solo no estaba contento con que la pequeña fuera de acampada, sino que tampoco se tomó del todo bien que su hija mayor también se marchara. Se quedaba solo, culpa suya, Daniel le llamó para invitarlo a pasar uno días en su casa, declinó la oferta, eso fue antes de saber que Usagi se marcharía, y ahora su orgullo le impedía rectificar en su decisión. Según Luna Kenji en esa ultima semana la pasó algo deprimido y decaído, en la cama, Usagi se preocupó al escucharlo, pero él aseguró que se trataba solo morriña, si venir a cuento su difunta esposa comenzó a invadir sus sueños y su recuerdos, le afectaba y más ahora que sus niñas se iban a disfrutar del verano. Sin embargo Kenji si fue a despedirse de la niña, los dos fueron juntos en coche hasta el colegio, como siempre era Artemis el que los llevaba, cuando se bajaron del coche se encontraron con que Usagi ya estaba allí y que no estaba sola, Seiya y Darien también estaban con ella, aunque este ultimo se encontraba en la retaguardia, acudió obligado. Al verlos la niña salió disparadas hacia ellos, el señor Tsukino la imitó pero con un paso bastante más relajado, la edad no perdonaba y tampoco pegaba poner a correr como un perturbado.

"**Te veo muy emocionada" **comentó Usagi cuando la pequeña se paró frente a ella con una enorme sonrisa formada en su cara, y con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

Sacudió la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo muy enérgicamente **"Sí lo estoy, voy a dormir en una cabaña, y voy a entrar en una cueva, me voy a bañar en el río, y voy a estar con Mika todo el tiempo"**

"**Ohhhhhhh, eso me dolió duendecillo, en vez de llorar porque no nos vas a ver te pones a dar saltos de alegría, me siento dolido" **comentó Seiya fingiendo una falsa desazón.

"**Sí os voy a echar de menos" **respondió un poco triste, vio a Darien que estaba tras su Usagi, apoyado en el coche y señalando dijo "**Bueno a él no"**

Seiya se mordió el labio inferior para contener la risa, la sinceridad de Hana le causaba mucha gracia. A Usagi no le hizo tanta gracia, aceptaba que podía no caerle bien Darien, pero la niña tenía que controlarse, no debía ir diciendo lo primero que se le pasara por la cabeza.

"**Hana, eso no ha estado bien, discúlpate con Darien" **le indicó Kenji con un tono severo pero no demasiado, la niña de una forma u otra conseguía ablandarlo.

"**Perdón" **se disculpó con mala gana.

"**¿A eso le llamas pedir perdón?" **Ironizó el italiano, que se ganó una mira de reproche de su esposa. **"Déjalo no importa"**

Los profesores comenzaron a anunciar que ya era hora de partir. Todos los niños comenzaron a despedirse de sus respectivas familias.

"**Ya te vas" **indicó Usagi mientras se agachó de cuclillas para poder abrazar a la pequeña. **"Compórtate pero sobre todo pásatelo muy bien, y cuando nos volvamos a ver quiero que me lo cuentes todo, ¿Sí?" **Hana afirmó con su cabecita antes de besar a su hermana, y abrazarse de nuevo, esta vez mucho más fuerte y mucho más largo. "**Te quiero preciosa" **

Cuando se soltaron las dos féminas, fue Seiya el que se arrodilló para despedirse de ella. **"Bueno duendecillo, pásatelo bien y no te olvides de mi, que sino me enfado" **levantó su puño derecho, que únicamente tenía el dedo meñique estirado, la niña le imitó, para enlazar sus dedos y sellar la promesa.

Tras despedirse del pequeño de los hermanos Shields, se acercó al mayor, y tendiéndole la mano se despidió "**Adios"**

El acto pilló a Darien por sorpresa, no obstante decidió contestar, tomó la diminuta mano entre la suya, y con una sonrisa le respondió. **"Que te diviertas" **

"**Hai" **la voz de la niña tenía una voz ratonil, de ahí el mote que Seiya le puso, pero en realidad era cuando ella parecía en verdad una niña. **"¡¡Otosan!!" **exclamó mientras se abalanzaba sobre su padre.

El la abrazó con mucha fuerza, esa iba a ser la primera vez que iban a estar lejos no solo en cuanto a distancia también respecto al tiempo. Hana era su pequeña y costaba asumir que su bebe había crecido.

"**Anata wo Aishiteiru, Hanachan, no lo olvides, pase lo que pase no lo olvides. Eres de lo más valioso que tengo" **le susurró el hombre a su hija para que ninguno de los demás lo oyera. **"Disfruta al máximo con todo" **se separó unos segundos sin llegar a romper el abrazo solo para ver los ojos de su hija, y antes de volver a acercarse le dio una sonrisa.

La pequeña se quedó algo desconcertada con las palabras de su padre, pero no dijo nada. Se despidió de nuevo de todos ellos esta vez con su manita y se fue corriendo hasta el autocar donde le esperaba su amiga Mika, las dos pequeñas se subieron al auto y se sentaron juntas. Un minuto después el auto arrancaba llevando a los infantes a su destino dejando a un sin fin de padres despidiéndose de ellos, en el momento que el autocar dejó de ser visible los adultos se fueron despidiendo y volviendo a sus casas, ahora solo tenían que esperar que pasara el mes para volver a ver a sus hijos. Usagi, Darien y Seiya debían de ir hacía el aeropuerto, todavía tenían que facturar el equipaje y sino se apuraban no les daría tiempo. Daba la impresión que ninguno de ellos quería moverse, estaban en silencio, mirando hacía donde se había ido el autobús, Darien fue el primero en acabar con ese silencio.

"**Nosotros tenemos que marcharnos. Señor Tsukino ha sido un placer verlo de nuevo." **

Kenji estrechó la mano de su yerno, aceptando la despedida. **"tengan buen viaje, y no hace falta que te diga que me la cuides"** refiriéndose con esto ultimo a su primogénita.

"**Señor Tsukino es una lastima que no venga con nosotros a nuestro padre le hubiera gustado" **comentó Seiya esta vez.

"**No quería molestar en una reunión familiar" **se excusó.

"**Si usted también es de la familia" **protestó el joven.

"**Hay que dejar a los jóvenes disfrutar, ya tuve me oportunidad de divertirme"**

"**Nunca se es demasiado viejo para divertirse. Cuídese"** de nuevo el gesto anterior se repitió, los dos varones estrecharon en sus manos.

Seiya y Darien se metieron en el coche para dar cierta intimidad a padre e hija. Estos se miraron por un momento, ideando la mejor forma de despedirse, Kenji tendría que estar acostumbrado pero no lo estaba, cada vez que su Usagi regresaba a Italia le resultaba una tortura tener que despedirse de ella, pero esto Usagi no lo sabía.

"**Esta es la primera vez que nos despedimos y sé cuando voy a volver"**

Kenji se acercó a ella, y la abrazó, pillándola de improviso, se quedó aturdida sin saber lo que hacer o decir.

"**Perdóname hija, se que te cuesta creerlo pero eres lo más importante para mi, te quiero y estoy muy orgulloso de la mujer en la que te has convertido. Te pareces demasiado a tu madre, más de lo que puedo soportar. He hecho cosas mal, pero quiero que sepas que solo buscaba tu felicidad, solo tu felicidad y la de Hana, recuérdalo." **La besó en la sien y siguió hablando **"Disfruta de tus vacaciones, cuídate mucho...Adiós"**

Kenji se separó de ella, y comenzó a andar hacía el coche antes de que su hija pudiera decir algo. Tampoco pudo, estaba paralizada, lo vio marcharse mientras ella trataba de asumir todo lo que él le dijo. Cuando lo hizo, salió corriendo tras él.

"**Otosan" **gritó mientras corría tras él. Kenji se volvió al escucharla, hacia años que no lo llamaba así siempre se dirigía a el con el termino Father, enseguida sintió como sus brazos lo rodeaban. Quería decirle que ella también lo quería, que lo perdonaba, pero no podía, su llanto se lo impedía. **"Adiós" **El señor Tsukino puedo sentir en ese abrazo, al ver sus ojos llorosos, que su hija le perdonaba, no se lo decía de forma verbal, pero pudo saberlo.

Al salir por la puerta del aeropuerto Leonardo da Vinci-Fiumicino (Roma) el trío se encontró con el chofer de la familia guardando una lujosa limusina para llevarlos hasta la mansión familiar. Entraron en el auto tras acomodar sus equipajes dispuestos a iniciar el camino a la residencia, no se trataba de un trayecto corto, al menos duraba una hora y media. Llegaron al país en una hora de poco trafico, el viaje resultó bastante tranquilo, lo peor de todo fue el salir del aeropuerto, cientos de viajeros llegaban dispuestos a marchar a sus casas o a los diferentes hoteles, lo que hacía que salir de allí fuera una tarea ardua complicada, y precisada de paciencia. A pesar que los recién llegados se sentían algo cansado por el largo vuelo, no cedieron al sueño en ningún momento, se sentían en casa, Italia formaba parte de sus corazones, puede que de distintas formas pero no por ello menos especial. Usagi añoraba su hogar, su verdadero hogar, el que tenía en este país; desde hacía muchos años era la primera vez que había estado tanto tiempo ausente, su matrimonió la retuvo en Japón, todos los días contaba cuanto faltaba para poder vivir a su vida, regresar a su casa, y quien sabía si a su trabajo. Darien por su parte estaba acostumbrado a pasar grandes temporadas sin pisar la bota de Europa, no trascurrió demasiado tiempo desde su última visita, aquella vez que Seiya accidentó el coche favorito de su padre, no obstante este viaje era diferente, estarían más tiempo, tendrían la compañía de toda la familia, y habría recuerdos, montones de recuerdos. Seiya estaba contento, iba a poder demostrar a sus padre todo lo que había cambiado, pero no negaría que sino hubiera ido tampoco le hubiera importado, estar con Kakyuu no era tan mala idea. La limusina empezó a adentrarse en una densa zona de árboles, alertando a los hermanos Shields que pronto estarían en casa, Usagi permaneció en la inopia, no sabía como era la casa de su esposo, ni él ni su cuñado le informaron de ello, algo sospechó cuando la limusina se paró al lado de una gran verja de hierro forjado que se fue abriendo poco a poco para dejar paso a los recién llegados. La mansión Shields no era tan grande como la Tsukino, o al menos no respecto a la casa, porque respecto a las hectáreas de terreno, la segunda dejaba mucho que desear, la propiedad contaba con un mini viñedo, un pequeño huerto, un enorme jardín frente a la entrada, y árboles muchos árboles, eso sin contar la piscina y la pista de tenis que se encontraban justo en la parte trasera. Japón el país de minimalismo, de los edificios, y de la mentalidad de lo reducido, muchas casas en poco sitio, e aquí la razón para tal gran diferencia. Usagi se impresionó, no esperó algo por el estilo. Tuvieron que llamar al timbre para poder entrar en la mansión, una joven les abrió la puerta, ninguno de los dos hermanos la reconocía, era una de las nuevas empleadas del hogar, poco a poco los antiguos empleados se fueron jubilando cediendo su puesto a nuevas generaciones, la muchacha los recibió con una sonrisa, o al menos a los dos varones a Usagi la ignoró, el coqueteo descarado y el intento de ganarse la atención de ellos provocando la indignación de la japonesa, nunca le gustaron ese tipo de mujeres, ni en sus bueno tiempo fue una de ellas, buitres siempre al acecho de alimento, los hombres. El intento de la empleada fue en balde, los dos varones tenían sus mentes en otras cosas mejores que ligar con el servicio, Darien preguntó por sus padres, los cuales se encontraban en la piscina, por lo que tras ordenar que enviaran sus equipajes a sus distintas habitaciones fueron en su busca para informar de su llegada. Daniel realizaba unos largos en la enorme piscina, mientras que Etsuko se encontraba en una de las tumbonas disfrutando de la lectura de un buen libro.

"**¿No es peligroso realizar tanto esfuerzo a tu edad papá?" **bromeó el más joven de la familia, atrayendo la atención de sus progenitores.

"**Un respeto a tus mayores" **le amonestó el patriarca.

Pero Seiya ya se acercó a saludar a su madre, la mujer también hizo lo mismo, nada más escuchar a su hijo dejó su libro y fue a saludarlo, a él y al resto.

"**Bienvenido mi niño, te he echado tanto de menos"**

"**Yo también madre" **

"**Mientes, no nos has echado de menos, seguro que has estado en la gloria sin nosotros y con esa noviecita tuya" **comentó Daniel que se encontraba fuera de la piscina y envuelto con albornoz.

"**Siendo así no me extraña que no te extrañara" **masculló su esposa. se volvió a su hijastro para darle también la bienvenida **"Darien querido que gusto tenerte en casa de nuevo, nada de esto es igual sin vosotros dos" **

"**Ya hace años que no vivo en esta casa y solo vengo de vacaciones"**

"**Eso no quita que no te extrañemos" **ella lo abrazó igual que a su hijo, puede que no fuera de veras pero lo sentía como tal, como con sus otras hijastras.

"**¿Y donde has dejado a mi nuera? Porque esa modelo de tu lado no puede ser ella" **bromeó Daniel después de abrazar a Seiya y acercarse a Usagi.

"**Daniel, Etsuko me alegra veros de nuevo, y poder pasar el verano con vosotros, por cierto una casa preciosa"**

"**Y aun no la has visto por completo" **comentó su suegro para luego abrazarla.

"**No le hagas caso a mi marido" **esta vez fue Etsuko quien la abrazó **"¿Has adelgazado?" **

"**El estrés, no es sano"**

Siguieron charlando un rato más antes de retirarse a sus habitaciones para descansar un poco. Seiya fue a su propia habitación, y la parejita al dormitorio de Darien, esa iba a ser la primera vez que compartiría esa cama. Todo estaba tal cual lo dejó en la adolescencia, los trofeos deportivos, sus libros, las fotos con los amigos, las postales, los dibujos creados por él...

"**¿Vamos a dormir aquí?" **preguntó Usagi con el ceño fruncido, extrañada de no tener otro cuarto más... tradicional por así decirlo. **"No está bien quitarle la habitación a tu hermano"**

Darien se rió al escucharla **"No le quitamos la habitación a nadie, esta es mía"** tomó una de las maletas que alguien del servicio habría subido, necesitaba ropa algo más cómoda para su siesta.

"**Yo creía que era..., parece la habitación de un adolescente"**

"**Lo era cuando dormía en ella. Voy a darme una ducha"**

Se metió en su baño propio con su muda en las manos, abandonando a su esposa en el centro de su dormitorio. Sentía curiosidad, se aproximo hasta una de las paredes, estaba forrada con corcho, aunque era casi inapreciable por culpa de todas las fotos, postales, entradas de conciertos, billetes de viajes, dibujos. La mayoría de las fotos eran de Darien acompañado por alguno de sus amigos, Kevin, Natsu, Motoki, Reika, o por todos ellos, las más antiguas era de cuando tendrían unos diez años, y veinte el las más antiguas, pero en todas ellas Darien lucía una bella sonrisa, una sonrisa que en todo el tiempo que llevaba casada con él, no había visto. Siguió mirando el panel, estudiando los boletos... un gracioso dibujo le llamó la atención, era un regalo cumpleaños de Hotaru o eso decía la dedicatoria que había garabateada en él. No muy lejos de ese, había otros mucho más trabajados, casi profesionales, uno de ellos era un dragón, exactamente el mismo dragón que llevaba su esposo tatuado en la espalda, también reconoció un retrato de una mujer, esa misma imagen pero en fotografía la tenían en casa, según le contó Seiya se trataba de la madre de Darien, el parecido con el original era fascinante. Otros dibujos más los siguieron, algunos fantasiosos, otros reales, pero el más bello de todos sin duda era el dibujo de una mujer, era como una especie de ninfa de oscuros cabellos, que ocultaba su desnudez con un tul diáfano, dormida en un lecho de pétalos de flores; los trazos suaves aportaban brillo y dulzor al trabajo. De pronto Usagi dejó de mirar el mural, se había sentido inquieta al ver ese último dibujo, y lo que menos quería además es que su esposo la pillara espiando. Tomó su maleta dispuesta a cambiarse de ropa y dormir un poco, la ducha podría esperar hasta después. Cuando Darien salió del baño, su esposa ya estaba completamente dormida, encogida, un poco más y sus rodillas chocarían con su barbilla. Se acercó a su antiguo escritorio para dejar su cartera y su teléfono móvil, no los sacó de sus pantalones antes de ir al baño, inevitablemente pasó por el mismo mural que Usagi estuvo observando. Su atención se centró en la última ilustración que ella había visto, aunque eso él no lo sabía, tenía infinitos recuerdos de ese dibujo en particular, el mismo lo hizo cuando tenía veinte años por aquel entonces viva solo en Venecia allí conoció a una hermosa joven, la más bella ante sus ojos, por expreso deseó de su padre tuvo que regresar a la mansión familiar, no pudo olvidarse de ella, en su mente estaban sus besos, su tacto, su voz, sus suspiros... ella le inspiró ese dibujo, ella era esa ninfa, pero nunca más la volvió a ver.

Empezó a sentir como su cabeza palpitaba de dolor, necesitaba descansar cuanto antes y dejar los amargos recuerdos apartados a un lado, siempre que volvía a casa le pasaba lo mismo.

Una hora le basto a Darien para quitarse la resaca del viaje, echó un vistazo al lado izquierdo de la cama, allí estaba su esposa durmiendo placidamente exactamente en la misma posición en la que la encontró cuando salió de asearse. Con las energias renovadas salió de la cama, se puso unos vaqueros y se cambió la camiseta que llevaba para dormir por una camisa negra de manga corta, esas prendas aun seguían en su antiguo armario, tan solo se las ponía cuando estaba allí, demasiado informales para su vida en Tokyo. Se calzó los zapatos y bajó a la planta principal a partir de ahí buscaría a alguien de su familia. Sus hermanas estaban en casa, llegaron en seguida de que él se durmió, se fueron de compras, Michelle planeaba renovar su dormitorio desde el color de las paredes hasta su colcha, necesitaba un poco ayuda e invitó a sus hermanas, aun le quedaba algunas cosas, pero decidieron dejarlo para otro día y así quizás invitar a su cuñada. Cuando las tres jóvenes lo vieron aparecer en el patio, salieron corriendo a saludarlo, Amy algo recatada; parte de su carácter claro, él las respondió con todo el afecto que se permitía mostrar, fue algo más de lo habitual sus hermanas se percataron de ello, pero no dijeron nada debieron guardárselo para una mejor ocasión, lo que sí aprovecharon para ponerse al día de lo que habían sido sus vidas desde su boda. Usagi durmió una hora más que su esposo, seguía cansada pero como bien sabía no le convenía pernoctar más de la cuenta, luego se le trastocaban aun más los horarios, algo así como el condicionamiento operante de Skinner con sus castigos y respuestas, eran de las pocas cosas de las teorías psicológicas que estudió en la carrera, junto con las ilusiones ópticas de la Gestal y las frustradas ideas de Freud. Salió de la cama tras mirar el reloj de su muñeca, optó por asearse un poco para reponerse aun más. De su maleta sacó uno vestido a rayas blancas y azules con falda de vuelo, tenía escote pero tampoco muy exagerado, y manga corta cubriendo algo así como una mano desde su hombro, ese vestido era un regalo de Darien por su cumpleaños, no esperó ningún regalo por su parte ese día, pero él le dejó el paquete sobre la cama antes de irse al trabajo, su vigésimo quinto cumpleaños cayó en sábado, eso explicaba por que ella aun permanecía en la cama. Salió del baño más relajada y arreglada, solo le faltaban lo zapatos, sin ganas de andar sobre tacones se calzó unas bailarinas bastante cómodas. El sol aun no se estaba oculto y toda la familia Shields, salvo Seiya él continuaba descansando, estaban en el patio, lo averiguó gracias a las voces que escuchó al bajar las escaleras que la llevaban hacia su dormitorio. Fue asediada a preguntas y a halagos, era el nuevo centro de atención, trató de ser agradable sin implicarse demasiado en ello, se lo ponían difícil, su esposo trató de desviar la conversación un par de veces, ella se lo agradeció a pesar de no funcionar. Lo consiguió al preguntar por una tal Dalila, su madrastra le respondió que estaba de vacaciones para ver a su nuevo nieto, por lo que Usagi entendió que se trataba de unas de las empleadas con más antigüedad, en su regreso ellos todavía estaría en la casa, es hecho pareció ser del agrado de Darien, su expresión seria se sustituyó por una afable rara en él.

La semana siguiente fue bastante ajetreada, Darien en compañía de su hermano Seiya trataron de solucionar pequeños problemillas de las propiedades en el país mediterráneo. Mientras tanto las hermanas Shields y Usagi se ocuparon en la remodelación del dormitorio Michelle, cambiaron el color lila de las paredes por un verde aquamarino, las cortinas y el edredón floreados por unos blancos lisos..., al acabar la habitación estaba como nueva. Michelle acabó encantada con su cuñada, al principió estaba algo desconfiada, la primera vez que se conocieron Usagi no destacaba por su buen gusto, pero ahora demostraba todo lo contrario. Disfrutaron de lo lindo, parecían casi amigas contándose sus secretos, riéndose de las bromas... La acogieron totalmente como si fuera de la familia, en teoría lo era aunque en la práctica no, y eso en el fondo la hacía sentirse fatal, era muy buena gente y los estaban engañando. Pese a eso, gracias a esas conversaciones familiares se descubrió que la futura doctora de la familia salía con un chico desde hacía unos meses, esa noticia llegó a los oídos de su padre que inmediatamente lo invitó a cenar en casa. Zaccaria (Zoicite) fue a cenar con la familia Shields, sentía pánico era un paso enorme, pero cedió por Amy. Fue muy buen recibido, todos se alegraron de que Amy por fin tuvieran pareja, y es que a pesar de que la joven ya tenía 23 años Zack era su primer novio, el amor le sentaba fenomenal, estaba más abierta y extrovertida. Se conocieron en la universidad de medicina el año anterior, él se encontraba en un curso superior pero coincidieron en una misma asignatura, se hicieron amigos, pero tras un tiempo de amistad él la pidió salir, no una vez sino hasta diez veces hasta que consiguió un sí de la chica, lo demás ya fue historia. Los nervios iniciales que el joven sintió desapareció prácticamente enseguida, la familia Shields era muy simpática y extrovertida que se hacían querer enseguida, salvo Darien que era el más retraído e inquisidor, más parecía el padre de Amy que su hermano, por muy mayor que fuera. Tras la exquisita cena que preparó la cocinera, los comensales se acomodaron el salón a hablar y tomar el café final, Daniel se sentó en su propio sillón, y el resto se repartió por los multiplazas, Michelle; Seiya y la pareja homenajeada, en otro Etsuko; Hotaru; Usagi y Darien, el cual en vez de tomar un café se sirvió una copa de Coñac.

"**Me siento viejo"** comentó el patriarca tras tomar un sorbo de su café, solo sin azúcar **"Todos mis hijos tienen sus vidas, sus parejas... Por lo menos todavía me quedan Hotaru y Michelle"**

"**¿Y quien dice que no tengo pareja?" **inquirió la mayor de las aludidas.

"**¿La tienes?" **Daniel no se lo esperaba, hacía tiempo que no veía a su hija con novio, y tampoco tenía constancia de que entre sus amistades hubiera algún hombre, siempre salía con amigas, nunca con amigos.

"**Michelle no vale para solterona"** bromeó el varón más joven de la familia, se ganó un buen mamporro de la mano de su hermana.

"**La verdad que llevo algún tiempo viéndome con alguien, aun no es algo serio pero estamos viendo donde nos lleva"**

"**¿Cómo os conocisteis?" **preguntó su madrastra interesada, para ella todos los hijos de su marido eran como sus propios hijos.

"**En el conservatorio, toca el piano y actuará junto a mi en el recital del mes que viene"**

"**Tendrá nombre" **comentó Seiya el fiel cómplice de la joven.

"**Heles, Heles Tenoh"**

"**Tiene nombre de mujer" **indicó su padre.

"**Es que es una mujer"**

La sala fue invadida por un incomodo silencio, Michelle hasta ese entonces había salido con chicos, nunca dio muestras de tendencias lésbicas.

La más pequeña de todos fue la primera en hablar. **"¿Eres lesbiana?" **

"**Bisexual" **apuntilló

"**Esto es una broma, una broma de muy mal gusto" **gritó indignado su Darien.

"**Será mejor que nos marchemos" **le indicó Amy a su novio, el aspecto de su hermano indicaba que nada bueno saldría de ello. La pareja se fue, al igual que Hotaru que tampoco quería estar presente.

"**¿Qué problema hay en ello?"**

"**¿Qué que problema hay? Que has tenido novio, has tenido novios, ¿y ahora dices que te gustan las mujeres?"**

"**Soy bisexual"**

"**Eso no existe, o te gustan los hombre o las mujeres, no pueden gustarte las dos cosas, eso es solo de viciosos" **

Esto dolió tremendamente a su hermana que siempre había respetado y defendido las decisiones de él, pero no era mutuo como pudo comprobar.

"**Creo que estás exagerando Darien, no es algo tan grave" **le recriminó Usagi dispuesta a defender a su cuñada.

""**Tú no te metas, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo"**

"**Claro soy tu esposa por conveniencia" **desveló ella avivando más el mal genio de su esposo, los demás pensaron que fue una reacción del comentario que realizó Darien.

"**Me has defraudado"**le comunicó él a su hermana, retirándose hacia su habitación.

Daniel que hasta entonces no había dicho nada también se sentía algo defraudado, era algo chapado a la antigua y le costaba aceptar la homosexualidad, pero ante todo quería la felicidad de sus hijos, y si la tal Heles sería capaz de hacer feliz a su hija, trataría de aceptarlo, aunque no sería fácil hacerse a la idea. Pero Michelle no contó solo con el apoyo de Usagi, su otro hermano estuvo sujetando su mano mientras Darien despotricaba contra ella, no se reveló contra él porque era incapaz tan solo lo hizo aquella vez en su despacho y se preguntaba aun como fue capaz. No obstante Michelle se sentía afligida, se soltó el amarre de su hermano y musitando una despedida antes de retirarse a su habitación. Su cuñada la imitó tras despedirse de sus suegros y de Seiya, yendo hasta su dormitorio donde se encontraba Darien, justamente salía del baño cuando ella entró en el cuarto, no le miró, no le hablo, simplemente sacó algo de muda de su equipaje y sus cepillos, el del pelo y el de dientes; se la quedó mirando escéptico cuando vio que se marchaba.

"**¿Dónde crees que vas?" **

"**No pierdo dormir junto a un hipócrita como tú"**

"**¿Cómo te atreves?" **bufó el italiano ante la fiereza de las palabras de su esposa.

"**La pregunta es ¿Cómo te atreves tú, ha decir todas las barbaridades homófonas que le has dicho a Michelle? Tú que has hecho cosas bastantes más despreciables que ella"**

Salió sin esperar a que él le diera tiempo a responderla, en ese momento necesitaba buscar un nuevo sitió donde dormir.

"**¿Puedes acoger a una exiliada? **Preguntó asomando su cabeza en el dormitorio de Michelle.

La italiana se secó las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro. **¿Qué dirá Darien de que duermas aquí conmigo" **

"**Que diga lo que le venga en gana me importa un comino, no tenía derecho a decirte todo eso"**

"**Os habéis peleado por mi culpa ¿verdad?"** Michelle se sentía culpable, como sino se sintiera ya bastante mal.

Usagi entró sin tener el permiso de su cuñada sentía que debía de consolarla, se sentó en la cama donde estaba ella sentada, y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

"**No te culpes de nada, si alguien es culpable es Darien. ¿Y ahora me dices si puedo dormir aquí o me tengo que ir a una de las tumbonas de la piscina?"**

Michelle olvidó su sufrimiento soltando una carcajada, era chistoso imaginar a Usagi durmiendo en las duras hamacas de plástico.

"**Claro que sí, como perder la oportunidad de dormir junto a una mujer guapa"**

"**Todos los Shields sois un peligro" **

Se echaron unas risas más antes de acostarse.

Durante el siguiente par de días después de la salida del armario de Michelle el matrimonio formado por Darien y Usagi estaba tirante, desde ese día abandonó el dormitorio que compartían y se instaló con su cuñada, evitaba sentarse a su lado, si sus miradas se encontraban le giraba la cara..., él tampoco se quedaba atrás, estaban peleados y no lo ocultaban, Daniel le sugirió a su hijo que hiciera las paces con ella, que cediera en lo que tuviera que ceder, pero continuó como seguía. Peleada con su esposo, Usagi se dio a la vida de soltera, salió con sus dos cuñadas mayores de edad a disfrutar de la noche de viernes, se visitó con un corpiño y pantalones de pitillo tan atrevida como sexy, su objetivo era rabiar a Darien y lo consiguió por primera vez en días le dirigió la palabra exigiéndole que se cambiara, no lo hizo y acabó arrepintiéndose. Su noche de chicas fue genial, bailaron, bebieron, rieron, causaron furor entre el genero masculino, y ligaron, ligaron un catarro monumental, el tiempo refrescó pero no llevaban chaquetas hacía días que el calor era sofocante en las noches, no lo consideraron oportuno, y tuvieron que aguantar el frío de camino al parking donde dejaron en el coche. Al día siguiente las tres sentían molestias en la garganta, no obstante Usagi fue quien se llevó la peor parte pues incluso tuvo décimas de fiebre. Por suerte Amy tenía suficiente conocimiento médico para recomendar una medicación, abundante líquido, y paracetamol para todas además de un antigripal suave para Usagi. Darien no estuvo en casa en los momentos que peor se sentía, un alivio lo que menos le apetecía era escuchar una regañina. Una de las noches se acostó sin tomarse el tratamiento, la ultima toma del día le tocaba a las once pero se olvidó por completo, a media noche se desveló y el recuerdo le llegó inmediatamente, bajó a la cocina a tomarse se sobre, tenía pensado regresar a dormir cuando vio luz procedente del estudio, se aproximó a la sala y se encontró con su suegro, estaba sentado en el suelo con una caja a su lado y fotos en sus manos.

"**¿No es algo tarde para sentirse nostálgico?" **preguntó ella para llamarle la atención

Daniel levantó la cabeza, le envió una sonrisa y sin responderle dio unos golpecitos a su lado indicándole que se sentara con él. Así lo hizo se sentó a su vera con las piernas cruzadas, se asomó para ver de que eran las fotografías.

"**Darien tiene una replica de esa fotografía en casa y he visto un dibujo en su habitación. Es su madre ¿no es así?"**

"**Mañana hace veintisiete años que nos dejó" **su voz denotaba el desánimo de una persona que perdía a la persona que más quería.

"**¿La amabas?"**Le cuestionó su nuera no por ser chismosa, sino saber más sobre el pasado de la familia a la que pertenecía.

"**Mucho, era la mujer de mi vida, hay veces que pienso que es la única mujer a la que he amado. Y no me interpretes mal, quiero a Etsuko, la admiro y la respeto, pero el recuerdo de mi primera esposa permanece ahí perenne, como si me lo hubieran grabado con fuego"**

"**Que la olvide no quiere decir que no ame a su esposa, la amó y ella falleció es normal que la recuerde"**

Daniel aun tenía la fotografía de su primera esposa en las manos, mirándola con ternura**"A que a Darien se le da bien el dibujo, copio este retrato cuando tenía dieciséis años"**

"**Vaya, yo ni tan siquiera puedo hacer que cuatro líneas parezcan un cuadrado"** bromeó la nipona tratando de destensar el ambiente.

"**Lo heredó de su madre, a ella se le daba de maravilla pintar. Hubo una época que temí que Darien decidiera dedicarse a las artes en vez de seguir con el negocio familiar" **le informó su suegro y ella se lo agradecía, todo eso le ayudaba a comprender el extraño carácter de su marido.

"**Pero no fue así" **era obvio el trabajaba en Shields Corporation y no se dedicaba a pintar cuadros.

"**No, un día lo dejó." **Buscó entre las fotografías hasta que encontró la que buscaba, en ella estaban Setsuna, Darien y su madre, se la cedió a su nuera para que la viera.

"**¿Este es Darien?" **preguntó ella refriéndose a un niño moreno, de dos añito y medio que jugaba con un cochecito.

"**Sí" **

Usagi tenía un brillo especial en su rostro **"Era toda una monada" **

"**Sí lo era" **Daniel la miró detenida mente mientras ella no apartaba los ojos de la fotografía. **"Me alegra de que mi hijo te encontrara y espero que solucionéis pronto vuestra discusión. Estoy seguro de que su madre le gustarías." **

Instintivamente Usagi se encogió de rodillas y se abrazó a ellas fuertemente.

"**Me hubiera gustado conocerla, parece una buena mujer"**

"**Lo era, como tú" **le dijo con una sonrisa. **"Se hace tarde será mejor que descanses"**

Usagi se arrimó a su suegro y le propinó un beso en la mejilla. **"Me alegra haberte conocido" **se puso en pie y salió de la habitación, subió las escaleras dispuesta a ir a la habitación de Michelle pero en el ultimo momento cambió de rumbo hacía el sentido contrario.

Una tenue luz se escapaba de la rendija inferior de la puerta, Darien estaba despierto. Respiró hondo antes de abrir la puerta del dormitorio y entrar, le echó un vistazo rápido, estaba de pie frente a su muro de los recuerdos, mirándolo muy fijamente. Darien se sobresaltó al escuchar abrirse la puerta, era tarde y Usagi llevaba días durmiendo fuera, cuan grande fue la sorpresa al verla entrar, no quería que ella lo supiera y volvió su vista hacia su objetivo. Estuvo a punto de decir un embuste y salir por donde había venido, sin embargo caminó hasta su marido y se paró a su lado alzando la mirada hacía donde él la dirigía, el retrato de su madre.

"**Tu padre la amaba mucho"**

"**¿Cómo lo sabes?" **le preguntó escéptico sin dejar de ver el dibujo.

"**He bajado a la cocina y al volver a la habitación vi la luz del estudio encendida, estaba viendo viejas fotografías. Sus ojos, su voz, sus palabras, se nota sus sentimientos" **

"**No lo recuerdo y a ella tampoco"**

"**Yo sí recuerdo a los míos, cada vez que los veía soñaba con tener algún día eso. Cuando mamá murió mi padre murió con ella." **comentó ella con tristeza al recordar los buenos momentos con sus progenitores.

Darien no dijo nada, sus ojos veían el retrato que el dibujo pero su mente estaba invadida de recuerdos, de conversaciones con su padre, de viejos video, muy viejos videos, fotografías...

"**No sé porque no te has permitido tener eso y te has casado conmigo, pero ¿no te gustaría que tus hermanos pudieran encontrarlo?, ¿qué amaran y fueran amados de la misma manera?" **Volvió a hablar Usagi de nuevo, quería que Darien pensara en lo que le dijo y lo mejor era dejarlo solo, se marchó al dormitorio de Michelle para descansar.

El día del aniversario del fallecimiento de su madre Darien se fue al cementerio, pasó por una floristería a comprar unas flores para llevar a la tumba de su madre, compro lirios blancos la flor preferida de su madre. El mármol de la lapida estaba limpio y cuidado, adornado con flores de todas clases, se notaba el constante cuidado que se tenía de la tumba de la primera señora Shields. Darien quitó un ramo que empezaba a tener mal aspecto y utilizó el jarrón para acomodar su arreglo florar, no sin antes echar una aspirina en el agua para que se conservaran durante más tiempo. Mientras su esposo estaba en el camposanto, Usagi desayunaba junto el resto de la familia, se acababa de levantar, su cuerpo ya se deshabituó a los madrugones y se despertaba algo tarde. Disfrutaba de un croissant recién hecho cuando sintieron el sonido del timbre, ninguno de ellos se levantó para ello estaba la dichosa jovencita que recibió a los provenientes del país nipón, minutos después apareció en el comedor con un enorme ramo de veinticuatro rosas blancas. Se lo entregó a Usagi, pues era para ella, la japonesa se asombró al ver que era para ella, no tenía ningún sentido que le mandaran tal regalo. Tanto sus cuñados, como sus suegros no pararon de felicitarla y hacer bromas de ello, y de preguntar quien se lo enviaba, Usagi rebuscó entre las flores en busca de alguna tarjeta, algo escondido encontró un sobrecito rosado que contenía una extraña dedicación. **"**¿Cómo has logrado que ceda y me sienta un miserable?**" **se trataba de su esposo, no le cabía duda. Cuando se lo comunicó a su familia que sonrió al enterarse, entendieron ese detalle como una petición de tregua y de perdón por parte del italiano, pero ella no sabía que pensar.

A media mañana Usagi tomó la decisión salir al jardín y tumbarse en el césped para leer un poco, Amy y Michelle salieron con sus parejas y Seiya fue a reencontrarse con viejos amigos, estaba sola en la casa porque sus suegros también salieron al cementerio. El libro le había llamado mucho la atención, se llamaba el Lenguaje Secreto del Jin Shei y en su portada mostraba a una mujer de rasgos asiáticos, arreglada como las damas antiguas de china oculta tras un abanico rojo, y la verdad que no defraudaba, sus ojos paseaban por las palabras que se recogían entre sus páginas, la vida de las ocho mujeres protagonistas intrigaba cada vez más a la rubia nipona. Tan sumamente ensimismada estaba con el libro, que no sintió que estaba acompañada.

"**Buuuu"**

La fémina se asustó sentir una respiración en su cuello y escuchar la voz de hombre sin previo aviso. **"Darien" **exclamó ella volviendo a respirar y cerrando el libro, su lectura estaba interrumpida **"no me di cuenta que estabas aquí"**

"**Me di cuenta. ¿Recibiste las flores?"**

Ella afirmó con la cabeza antes de dar su opinión **"No debiste hacerlo, lo nuestro no es real, no tienes porque tener esos detalles hacia mi"**

"**¿Acaso no te gustaron?" **le cuestionó él ignorando parte del comentario de su esposa.

"**Son preciosas, pero no debías haberte..." **Darien la silenció poniendo en sus labios su dedo índice.

"**Anoche me hiciste ver que obré mal con respecto a mi hermana"**

"**Tendrías que habérselo regalado a ella en vez de a mi"**respondió ella apartando la y mirando el horizonte.

Darien alzó su mano derecha y con ella le tomó a su esposa por la barbilla girando suavemente su rostro para mirarle a los ojos.

"**No te preocupes tengo intención de pedir disculpas a Michelle, aunque no con flores"**

Los dos se miraron intensamente a los ojos, hasta que estos se desviaron hacía otra parte de sus rostros, sus labios. ´Darien se sentía tentado, muy tentado a besarla, demasiado para su gusto, pero en ese instante sintió el deseo de probar sus labios, lo había hecho en muchas ocasiones sin disfrutar plenamente de ello, a Usagi le pasaba algo similar. Los centímetros que los separaban fueron reduciéndose poco a poco, escasos centímetros los separaban cuando el teléfono móvil del italiano sonó. Frustrado Darien se separó y descolgó el aparato.

"**¿Sí?" **pidió de forma brusca

"**_Alo Darien soy Leon, estoy en Italia y tengo ya todas las fotos"_**

"**Aja"**

"**_El fin de semana lo tengo libre, puedo viajar a Roma para que selecciones las fotos para el calendario"_**

"**Perfecto, hablamos el viernes, adiós."**

Cerró su móvil y le dirigió una picara mirada a su esposa. **"Era Leon, este fin de semana vendrá con las fotos para el calendario, al fin veré si realmente puedes hacerlo."**

A partir de ese momento todo tornó a la normalidad, Darien y Usagi parecían de nuevo un matrimonio, los padres de él se alegraron ampliamente de ello. En cuanto al asunto de Michelle Darien tuvo que esperar a la noche, su hermana pasó todo el día fuera de casa y no regresó hasta después de cenar. El mayor de los hermanos Shields, no solo le pidió disculpas a su hermana, sino que también le pidió que llevara a su 'amiga' Heles a la barbacoa que tenían pensado celebrar el domingo. Ella sabía que si su hermano le pedía perdón de veras lo sentía, le costaba rectificar errores, mostrar sus sentimientos, si lo había hecho y ella se lo reconocía, aceptó la invitación, eso sí no evitó bromear acerca del asunto "Es una lastima con lo bien que dormía acompañada desde todo esto, ahora mi cama va a ser muy solitaria" el pegó un gruñidito no le hizo nada de gracia, se comportó como un cretino, aceptó que ella se enamorara de una mujer, pero nada de bromear con la suya. "No te pases de la raya" le advirtió antes de marcharse y dejarla descansar.

Unos días antes de esa barbacoa tan especial se encontró con que debía viajar a solucionar unas complicaciones que surgieron en su chalet de la Toscana. Invitó a su esposa a acompañarlo, era un matrimonio al fin de al cabo lo lógico es que si el chalet le pertenecía a Darien, por consiguiente también a Usagi, ella lo acompañara, pero su esposa prefirió quedarse en la mansión para ayudar a prepararlo todo. Fueron tres días durante los que durmió solo, y luchó para solucionar el problema de las cañerías causantes de la inundación de parte de su vivienda. De los tres días en que estuvo en la Toscana, en concreto el segundo recibió la llamada de su esposa, que quería saber si llegaría a tiempo para la fiesta que sus padres estaban preparando, el prometió que estaría allí sin ninguna duda, Usagi también le recordó que quedó con Leon para ver fotografías para el calendario, fotos que ella también quería ver en concreto las suyas. Tras colgar llamó al fotógrafo y lo citó para él domingo invitándolo de esa formo a la barbacoa que el mismo planeó, pero que ahora organizaba su familia, y eso le deba miedo, su padre era un autentico peligro organizando eventos. Miedos fundados, porque lo que empezó siendo una pequeña barbacoa acabó siendo una fiesta en toda regla, no solo acudía toda la familia y sus respectivas parejas, sino también amigos y vecinos, un autentico gentío. Entre los asistentes Michelle previno a la nipona de cierta chica llamada Gloria (imaginaros a Galaxia), según su cuñada esa chica siempre perseguía a Darien su objetivo primordial era llevarlo a su cama y en más de una ocasión lo había conseguido. Usagi hubiera preferido que se hubiera ahorrado la última parte de la información, le repugnaba imaginar todas las mujeres que abrieron las piernas para su marido. No obstante con toda su dignidad, e igual que hizo con Beryl se acercó a ella para presentarse, a la mujer por casi le dio un infarto al enterarse que era la mujer de Darien, no era para menos, las primeras fotos que salieron de ella Usagi estaba escasamente favorecida, y en esos momento se encontraba esplendida. Consiguió engordar un par de kilos, gracias a la permanente vigilancia de Darien mejoró su alimentación, esos kilitos no aumentaron de tallaje a su cuerpo pero le daba mejor aspecto, no se le notaban tanto los huesos, y parecía mucho más saludable. Vestida con un bikini fucsia, con braguita atada a los lados, y con top superior similar al palabra de honor pero fruncido en la zona del esternón con una especie de lazo un poco más pequeño que los de la braguita y anudado al cuello con dos finas tiras, y como toqué final un pareo de gasa negra anudado a su cadera y que le llegaba más allá de sus rodillas. Su aspecto ante todo era natural, sin maquillaje, descalza y con un semirecogido hecho con una goma para el pelo, llamó la atención de la mayoría de los invitados, algo que no le preocupó en absoluto, se había propuesto disfrutar al máximo con si familia política. Tras varios días en Italia al fin se reencontró con Setsuna, su última cuñada, ella vino acompañada de su marido y se su hijo, que al reconocerla la preguntó enseguida si Hana vino con ella, a Usagi le apenó tener que romperle esa ilusión, pero poco le duró la pena al niño, minutos más tarde ya estaba en el agua jugueteando con sus tíos más jóvenes. Su madre y Usagi se quedaron charlando, a esta última comenzaba a extrañarle la tardanza de su esposo pues prometió llegar a tiempo, y aun no llegaba. La charla fue muy amena, hasta que Michelle, Hotaru y Seiya requirieron la presencia de la japonesa en el agua, su cuñada le permitió que fuera con ellos, y de un salto se zambulló en el agua, con los anteriormente citados, Amy, Touya, Zack, y Heles, los ocho se pusieron a jugar a la pelota como si se tratara del Volleyball, uno de los grupos se formó con las dos hermanas más mayores y sus respectivas parejas, y por consiguiente el resto formó el segundo grupo, un grupo con algo de desventaja al contar entre sus filas con el más pequeño de la familia. Ese no fue impedimento para que se lo pasaran engrande. Darien llegó a la mansión más tarde de lo que tenía previsto, pero una vez en el aeropuerto decidió esperar la llegada de Leon y ahorrarse el viaje. Como siempre la nueva sirvienta le recibió con toda la intención de ligar con él, y como siempre él la ignoró no le interesaba en absoluto, le entregó su bolsa de viaje para que la dejara en su dormitorio, y la bolsa de Leon para que la dejara en el estudio, una vez dadas las ordenes los dos hombres salieron a la parte trasera de la casa donde estaba todo el bullicio del gentío. El primero en verlo fue Touya que enseguida exclamó ilusionado.

"**Ahí está tío Darien" **

De forma inmediata todos sus compañeros de juego se volvieron hacia la puerta de la mansión para verlo. Usagi pudo ver como Gloria también se percató de la llegada de su esposo, así que rauda y veloz salió del agua para abalanzarse sobre su marido besando y colgarse de el abrazándolo por el cuello con sus manos y por las cintura con sus piernas, suerte que él tuviera los reflejos desarrollados y se equilibrara y la abrazara de la cintura, de otra forma hubieran acabado los dos en el suelo. Se besaron más intensamente de cómo lo habían hecho hasta ahora, y fue aumentando de ardor, entrando en acción sus lenguas que se acariciaban instintivamente. A Darien no le importó en absoluto la reacción de su esposa estaba encantado. El resto de los presentes los vieron sorprendidos, todo fue fugaz, a Gloria le comían los celos, y juraba y perjuraba contra a la esposa del italiano.

"**Quizás queréis ir a una habitación" **bromeó el patriarca de la familia Shields, sus ojos brillaban con picardía y la mueca de su boca se extendía con burla.

Usagi al escuchar a su suegro fue consciente de todo, desde lo que estaban haciendo hasta en la posición en la que estaban, de pronto bajó sus piernas al suelo aunque en vez de separarse de él, escondió su rostro sonrojado en su pecho. Darien imitó la mueca de su padre mientras agacha su cabeza para ver a su esposa.

"**Si llego a saber que iba a recibir tal bienvenida me hubiera ido antes" **

Ella se sentía aun más avergonzada, ese lado rebelde desapareció hacía ya tiempo y no volvió a ver la luz hasta ese preciso momento, en el que estaban completamente rodeados de gente. Trató de separarse de él, pero su marido no estaba inclinado a soltarla.

"**Te he puesto empapado, deberías de cambiarte de ropa" **arguyó la japonesa para que la dejara escapar.

"**¿Me quitarías la ropa tú?"** le preguntó con sarna el italiano.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo levantó su rostro y le hizo frente, sin rastro de sonrojo le respondió. **"Eres mayorcito para hacerlo solo" **le dio unos golpecitos en el pecho para enfatizar su declaración.

"**Aguafiestas" **

Usagi le quitó las manos que la rodeaban **"Ahora sea un buen chico señor Shields y vaya a cambiarse" **

Darien la miró con el ceño fruncido cual niño enfadado por quitarle un juguete. Ella como réplica le sacó la lengua, en un gesto igual de infantil. Mientras que su esposo se iba a cambiar Usagi se encargó de atender a Leon antes de encargarse de los negocios. Darien volvió unos minutos después ataviado con un pantalón de lino blanco y una camisa del mismo tejido y color, le sentaba de maravilla, realzaba su moreno de una manera altamente atractiva, provocando más de un suspiro entre todas las invitadas. Michelle se encargó de presentarle a Heles y aunque el ambiente comenzó un poco tirante, según Darien y ella iban a hablando la cosa se destenso algo. Se sirvieron todo tipo de carne y de bebidas para todos los invitados, además de múltiples entremeses confeccionado por la cocinera de la familia. Darien se acercó a su esposa la cual estaba hablando con Setsuna.

"**¿Lista para ver tus fotos?"**

Usagi afirmó con su cabeza, y tras informarle a su cuñada que tenía que solucionar cosas del trabajo, el matrimonio junto a Leon fueron al estudio para ver el trabajo del fotógrafo. Leon rebuscó en su bolsa las láminas con las distintas instantaneas, las imágenes tenían el tamaño justo para ser bien vistas y la vez permitía el aprovechamiento del material, además sacó un CD donde las tenía almacenadas, y con ayuda del portátil de Darien podrían aumentar las distintas fotografías. Les pasó todas las laminas que iban presididas con las imágenes de Beryl, Usagi tubo que dejar a un lado su desagrado personal para con la modelo y comportarse como una profesional al igual que Darien, los dos miraron las hojas escrupulosamente. El entendimiento entre los tres era bueno, indicaban las fotografías que les gustaban y debatían los pros y los contras de las mismas hasta que quedaban al menos dos seleccionadas de cada una de las modelos. Y así llegaron a las fotos más esperadas, las de Usagi, Darien fue el primero en verlas y al hacerlo miró a su esposa con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"**Mira lo que tenemos aquí, si son las fotografías de mi querida esposa"**

Usagi se avergonzó al escucharlo, tanto es así que temía incluso verlas y avergonzarse aun más.

"**Tengo que decir que está estupenda, me atrevería a decir que sus fotografías son las mejores" **comentó el fotógrafo estrictamente profesional.

"**No hace falta que mientas" **indicó ella roja cual tomate.

"**Prefiero verlas en grande directamente" **declaró el italiano tras haber echado un rápido vistazo a las instantáneas.

"**Claro"**

Leon programó el visor para que las fotos cambiaran de manera automática dando el suficiente tiempo para su visionado. Las instantáneas de Usagi tenían tres estilos con cuatro vestuarios diferentes, en las primeras lucia un shot a rayas marineras de color rojo y un mini jersey de punto de color rosa que permitía ver su vientre plano y unos taconazos de impresión mientras realizaba diferentes posturas sobre un sillón blanco, en las que las siguieron, ella vestía un vestido de punto hasta la mitad del muslo con cuello blanco y marga larga que se le ajustaba al cuerpo como un guante, en ellas estaba tumbada sobre una manta que imitaba al leopardo era muy sencillas pero si se aplicaba sobre ellas el efecto del blanco y negro o el sepia como Leon aplicó a alguna de ellas el resultado era precioso. Hasta ahí Darien estaba impresionado del resultado, le encantaba la inocencia que Usagi trasmitía junto a su belleza y la picaresca de las fotografías, era muy buen trabajo, ella también estaba sorprendida, no creía que era ella, se veía guapa, más que guapa, atractiva, el problema venía con las siguientes las causantes de su consternación. Su esposo no había llegado a ver esa parte y cuando las vio aparecer en la pantalla se quedó sin aliento, en ellas su esposa aparecía con un corpiño de raso en color granate palabra de honor muy ceñido a sus curvas y que acaba en una especie de falda ovalada ribeteada con un lazo de un rojo más claro e intenso, el mismo rojo intenso que el de sus zapatos de tacón, el corpiño se cerraba por la espalda con corchetes que acaban justo donde la espalda pierde su nombre y que estaba decorado con un lazo del mismo color que el corpiño, el pelo suelto y rizado pero prendido con dos orquillas decoradas con piedrecillas también en color rojo, y el lugar en el que se encontraba era el tocador de una habitación, en algunas Usagi estaba sentada en un banco mientras se arreglaba y en otras se apoyaba en el tocador.

"**Estas impresionante querida" **comentó Darien mientras pasaban por delante de sus ojos

"**Deja de burlarte de mi" **le reprochó ella avergonzada.

"**No me burlo, de hecho voy a quedarme con estas fotos" **

Leon se rió por el comentario del italiano y la reacción de su esposa.

"**Pero me temo que me gustan más las primeras para ponerlas en el calendario"**

"**Puede que lleves razón ya hay bastante corsés entre las otras" **indicó el fotógrafo.

"**Yo no es por menospreciar tu trabajo Leon, pero no estoy muy convencida con este calendario" **indicó Usagi exponiendo así una idea que se le pasó por la cabeza hacía algo de tiempo.

"**Explícate" **dijo Darien dispuesto a escuchar su sugerencia.

"**Estuve mirando las cifras de ventas de los calendarios anteriores, y pensé que bueno quizás recaudaríamos más subastando alguna de las fotografías, hechas por Leon, y sacando un calendario temático acorde con el proyecto de la fundación, porque por más que lo miro no me acaba de encajar un calendario de modelos con la ayuda a los niños desfavorecidos. Además si es un calendario menos...mundano, y no os enfadéis por la palabra, podríamos llegar a más gente, gente humilde a la que le gusta contribuir por una buena causa" **

"**¿Qué piensas de eso padre?" **le preguntó Darien al patriarca de la familia que estaba en la puerta y pudo escuchar todo lo que su nuera dijo.

"**Que tiene mucha cabeza, me parece una estupenda idea." **

"**¿Leon?"**

"**Por mi bien, aunque no estoy tan seguro si a todas ellas les va a caer en gracia"** comentó el fotógrafo refiriéndose principalmente a la ex-amante del italiano.

"**Entonces tendremos que organizar una subasta y preparar otra sesión de fotos. Por cierto ¿padre qué querías?"**

"**Yo venía a buscar a tu bella esposa, necesito su ayuda"**

"**Ve, yo me encargo" **vio la mirada que su esposa le daba como sino le creyera capaz de hacerlo **"Descuida llevo años haciéndolo antes de que tu llegaras"**

"**Idiota" **le insultó mientras se ponía de pie.

Darien y Leon reorganizaron todo, las fotos escogidas serían las subastadas, y Leon se encargaría de hacer nuevas fotografías esta vez sobre niños desfavorecidos, le costaría algo de tiempo pero aun era julio. En cuanto a las fotografías de Usagi, Darien fue completamente en serio cuando dijo que quería las fotografías de su esposa, se copió todas ellas en la memoria de su ordenador y se quedó con las laminas, no sin antes decidir que esas fotos no serían usada para subasta sino para alguna posible entrevista o reportaje, eso sí sin incluir las del corpiño, esas serían exclusivamente para él, incluso si debía pagarle algo más de lo que tenía estipulado.

De nuevo de vuelta a su viejo dormitorio, a su antigua cama, no es que ansiara a regresar a su cama porque la que tenía en el chalet era incomoda, ni mucho menos, solo que había algo que no le hacía sentirse completamente cómodo, quizás el olor a humedad que emanaba de la zona inundada o quien sabe que cosa podría ser. Como siempre fue al baño antes de meterse en la cama y al salir su esposa ya se encontraba durmiendo, no consiguió quitarse las imágenes de ella en ese atractivo corsé rojo, bueno en esos momentos tampoco estaba nada mal, se quedó un rato observándola, llevaba un camisón blanco de gasa, aunque era bastante fino no se transparentaba, Darien daba gracias por eso, si la viera quizás sería capaz de hacer algo de lo que más tarde se arrepentiría, se metió en la cama dispuesto a dormir hasta el día siguiente.

Algo después de la media noche abrió los ojos, sentía que había dormido lo necesario pero al mirar el reloj digital de su mesilla comprobó que tan solo estuvo dormido unas tres horas. Decepcionado dejó caer de nuevo la cabeza en la almohada, fue algo brusco por lo que se volvió para comprobar que no molestó a su esposa, cuan grande fue su asombro cuando vio que su lado estaba vació, se asomó para ver si salía luz del baño pero no fue así. Extrañado salió de la cama, en el silencio de la noche fue capaz de escuchar suaves golpes de agua, se acercó a la ventana para ver de que se tratara, fue así como encontró a su esposa, Usagi estaba nadando en la piscina a las dos de la madrugada. Optó por bajar y descubrir que hacía allí, aparte de lo obvio claro. Con mucho sigilo vio como nadaba, se sentó justo al bordillo del lado al que se aproximaba a nado, y justo cuando estuvo llegando Darien levantó su pierna provocando el paro repentino.

"**Dios Darien que pretendes darme un infarto" **Clamó la japonesa a la que por casi se le sale el corazón del pecho del susto que le había dado.

"**Te lo tienes merecido por estar solo a estas horas de la madrugada"**

"**Venga ya si esta mansión tiene tanta seguridad que una prisión de máxima seguridad"**

"**Ya, y por eso te has asustado" **aludió su esposo

"**Como quieres que no lo hiciera, si me encontrado con una pierna frente mi cara de improviso"** protestó ella.

Darien emitió una sonora carcajada **"Es tu castigo por hacerme una escena frente a todos los invitados"** comentó cuando ya estaba algo más calmado.

"**¿No fue bastante castigo avergonzarme delante de todos insinuando que subiéramos a tener sexo?" **

"**Eso no era una venganza, era una propuesta en toda regla"**

"**Piérdete" **manifestó Usagí chapoteando a su esposo, lo que no esperó es que él reaccionara antes que ella y le tomara de la muñeca antes de alejarse de allí.

Una vil idea se le pasó por la cabeza, y aprovechando que Darien estaba relajado, lo agarró por la muñeca con la mano que tenía libre y lo cayó al agua. Al verlo completamente empapado pijama las tornas se cambiaron y ahora era ella la que se reía a carcajada limpia. El brillo especial que irradiaban lo ojos del italiano no auguraban nada bueno, siempre tenía esa mirada cuando tramaba algo, así que tan pronto la vio salió a nado hacia las escaleras que estaban al otro lado, seguida rápidamente de Darien, él era mucho más rápido y acabó alcanzándola. La tomó por la cintura y nadó hasta dejarla apresada contra las escaleras, no las de metal que están pegada a los muros, sino unas que se iban ahondando como si se tratara de una playa.

"**Estoy empezando a pensar que te gusta verme mojado, es la segunda vez en un día"**

"**No es mi culpa que sea un endeble y hayas caído al agua"**

"**Con que no, ¿Eh?" **

"**No" **

Lejos de estar enfadado por haberlo tirado a la piscina en pijama, Darien estaba bastante animado al igual que Usagi. Ninguno de los dos se percató de sus posición, pero estaban muy pegados, medio tendidos sobre las escaleras, mientras que ella rodeaba a su esposo con las piernas y las manos como ese día en la mañana, mejor dicho él día anterior. Sus mentes estaban más concentradas en la belleza de sus ojos, no paraban de mirarse, y sin soportarlo más Darien la beso, siendo correspondido por ella. El beso era tan intenso como el que dejaron a medias en su rencuentro, muy pronto los besos fueron acompañados de caricias, su cintura, sus piernas, su glúteos... todo esto era precisamente lo que no deseaba que pasara, el sexo complicaría su relación, pero no podía evitar desearla. Tras separar sus labios para volver a respirar él decidió explorar con ellos más parte de la anatomía de su bella esposa, y toda suya por otros seis meses más, podría ser el infierno o el paraíso según el camino que tomaran, pero por ahora prefirió seguir las máxima de su juventud Carpe Diem. Besó el suave cuello de ella, su escote, sus hombros, a la vez que sentía la respiración de ella sobre su piel mojada provocándole escalofríos, ¿o eran sus pequeñas manos que recorrían su amplia espalda? Fuera lo que fuera se sentía de maravilla. Darien seguía recorriendo el cuerpo de ella con sus manos, y así éstas llegaron hasta el broche del top del traje de baño, lo desabrochó sin pensarlo dejando a la vista sus pequeños senos, aun así igual de apetecibles para la vista, al quitarle la prenda y separes para verla mejor las manos de Usagi abandonaron la espalda de su marido apoyándolas en el suelo. Las gotitas de agua que resbalaban por los turgentes pechos de la japonesa le proporcionaron un claro plan de acción, resbaló su lengua por la tersa y suave piel del ellos capturando casa pequeña gotita que empañaba su piel, salvo sus dos coronas, sus oscuros y erectos pezones recibieron un trato diferente los absorbió entre sus labios, bebiendo de las gotas que allí se encontraban, chupando de ellos como los bebes chupan del pecho de sus madres. Usagi disfrutaba se lo dijo su suspiro y también su manos que reglaron de nuevo a posarse sobre su espalda, recorriéndola muy lentamente, un nuevo gemido se le escapó cuando antes de abandonar la atención de sus senos pellizcó entre sus dientes una de sus tetillas, tirando suavemente hacía arriba pero sin hacerla dañó sino haciéndola temblar de placer. Reclamó los labios de su esposa de nuevo, lo necesitaba, los deseaba, al igual que sus manos necesitaban recorrer cada una de sus sinuosas curvas de su cuerpo, hasta acercarse peligrosamente a la zona aun cubierta de su cuerpo. Se sentía perverso, quería torturarlo como ella lo hizo el día anterior, con su beso, con su cuerpo, con las fotos, con el camisón... Así que la atacó por varios frentes, sus labios continuaron sobre los suyos explorándose y acariciándose, sus manos juguetearon con las lazadas de sus braguitas aportando a la vez ligeras caricias en el hueso de su cadera, y por último con su pelvis rozó suavemente su sexo.

"**ummmm, Darien"**

Ese fue el reclamo que necesitaba, desató los dos nudos que mantenía unida la braguita de su esposa y la tiró fuera del agua.

"**Eres preciosa, con y sin ropa" **le susurró después de haberle echado un exhaustivo vistazo a su cuerpo.

"**¿Y si comprobamos si tú eres igual de atractivo que con ropa?" **ronroneó sensualmente ella.

"**Soy todo suyo señora Shields" **comentó el entregándose a ella por completo.

Con una maniobra acabaron girando quedando ella sobre él, posición perfecta para desprenderle de las prendas que cubrían la parte inferior de su cuerpo, algo que agradecido erguido miembro que salió disparado al sentirse liberado de su prisión.

"**¿Está seguro que es todo mío, señor Shields? Porque me empieza agradar la idea de no tenerlo que compartir" **

Darien se concentró en sentir, como ella se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él, como lo besaba, como lo acariciaba, como la adentraba en ella...

Abrió los ojos y volvió a cerrarlos la luz era demasiado fuerte y le hacían daño a sus órganos recién reactivados, poco a poco se fueron recobrando al igual que se fueron reavivando las memorias de la noche, abrió nuevamente los ojos, no recordaba haber regresado en su habitación de hecho lo ultimo que recordaba era Usagi balanceándose sobre él, recordando a su esposa se volvió para verla pero no estaba allí, se sentía muy confundido. Pero no era lo único que sentía, otra sensación conocida provenía de su entrepierna, alzó la sabana y se encontró con su pijama y un abultamiento en la zona de su bragadura, y lo entendió todo fue un sueno, una fantasía de esas que solo tuvo cuando era un adolescente. Usagi salió del baño vistiendo unos shorts vaqueros y una camisa blanca fruncida cuyo escote y mangas estaban a la misma altura y que cubría tan solo su pecho mostrando con completa libertad su vientre.

"**Ya iba siendo hora que despertaras" **comentó ella al verlo despierto.

Darien se alarmó al recordar su erección y se sentó más rápido de lo normal para evitar que fuera percibida.

"**¿Te pasa algo?" **preguntó extrañada al ver lo raro de su comportamiento.

"**No me pasa nada"**

"**Lo que tú digas, me bajo a desayunar" **

Una vez tenía completa seguridad de que ella no iba a volver, salió de la cama decidido a darse una buena ducha de agua fría que le bajara la líbido, y algo más. Estaba enjabonándose cuando escuchó la fastidiosa melodía de su teléfono móvil, optó por ignorarlo ya lo atendería cuando saliera del baño, pero quien le llamaba no estaba dispuesto en ceder en su empeño de hablar con él. Cansado de escuchar la música persistente salió de la ducha, fue una suerte que su esposa no estuviera o lo hubiera visto completamente desnudo, a él no le importaba pero seguro que para ella eso era otra historia. Tomó el teléfono con bastante cuidado pues aun tenía las manos mojadas todo él estaba mojado y enjabonado, dejando el suelo de su dormitorio chorreando.

"**¿Kevin qué es lo que quieres?" **interrogó con tono irascible el italiano nada más aceptar la llamada

"**_Ya era hora que lo coges, llevó un buen rato llamándote"_** exclamó su amigo aliviado de haber contactado con él de una vez

"**Estaba en la ducha, y ahora dime lo que tengas que decirme para que pueda acabar de enjuagarme, y más vale que sea serio" **

"**_Créeme lo es"_**

"**Déjate de teatritos y dilo de una vez"**

"**_Acabó de recibir una llamada del abogado del señor Tsukino, y tengo que decirte algo que no va agradarte..."_**

_Primero de todo quiero disculparme por el retraso, pero es que ando falta de inspiración y me a costado ponerme a escribir, los siento muchísimo. Y me temo que la próxima entrega tardará en llegar, porque en teoría me marchaba la semana que viene de vacaciones pero ayer nos llamaron mis tíos que mi abuela se está muriendo, como comprenderéis ahora estamos como loco viendo que vamos hacer. No tengo cuando voy a volver a actualizar, porque con mi abuela en el hospital… espero que lo entendáis. Por eso he hecho todo lo que he podido por actualizar hoy y no haceros esperar demasiado, no quiero ser tan cruel, y además quería dejaros en aviso que iba a estar ausente. En resumen no voy a estar en casa, no tengo acceso a internet y dudo que vaya a tener animos para escribir._

_En cuanto al fic, como habéis podido ver la cosa se va calentando, Darien y Usagi cada día están más habituados a aguantarse, e incluso pare gustarles bastante, Darien es quien menos puede negarlo después de ese sueño nocturno que le hizo fantasear con su esposa. Pero se merece sufrir un poco, por ser tan idiota no solo con Usagi sino también con su hermana, aunque claro luego supo rectificar a tiempo y muy mono él pidió perdón. _

_La verdad que la noticia de Michelle fue una bomba de relojería, pues si ya la homosexualidad puede resultar un tema complicado, más aun lo es la bisexualidad pues hay mucha gente que no entiende que te puedan atraer las dos cosas, o comes carne o pescado pero no puedes comer ambas cosas a la vez... ya sabéis que a mi me gusta meter cosas polémicas o reivindicativas por llamarlo de alguna manera, y bueno aquí esta esa parte, lo importante en la vida no es de quien te enamores, sino enamorarse y ser correspondida y feliz, ante todo ser siempre feliz. No es la única Shields que disfruta del amor, la verdad que están todos revolucionados solo falta la pobre Hotaru, pero aun es muy chica para esas cosas, aunque ya vimos en algún capitulo que el pequeño Touya está algo espabilado. Me ha dado algo de penita Daniel, el papá de Darien, se ha puesto muy triste recordando a su primera esposa, pero eso es algo que ocurre cuando perdemos a seres queridos que cuando llegan los aniversarios de sus muertes, de sus nacimientos, etc los recordamos con mayor intensidad, pero me resultó tierna la charla con Usagi._

_Lo que seguro no esperasteis fue ver a Darien como pintor, ¿Eh? fue una idea que se me ocurrió en el momento, y que me pareció perfecta para mostrar que Darien es mucho más de lo que habéis podido ver hasta ahora. A Usagi le encantaron los dibujos, sobre todo el de la ninfa, si fuera buena dibujando lo hubiera dibujado yo misma para que os hicierais una idea más exacta, pero como no lo soy espero que con vuestra imaginación y me explicación os sirva. Y si ella se a sorprendido con la capacidad artística de su marido, el lo ha hecho con lo buena modelo que es su esposa, si es que no se puede juzgar así como así..._

_Espero que os haya gustado, aunque lo haya dejado algo así inconcluso, pero tenía pensado dejar este capitulo más corto, a partir del la charla con Usagi con Daniel iba a ser un segundo capitulo junto con unas cuantas cosas más que ocurrirán en el siguiente. No obstante he decidido dejaros con una buena sensación de boca al haceros esperar. Además el capitulo siguiente no tengo pensado que sea tan simpático ni de risas como este, más bien es todo lo contrario. Espero que tengáis algo de paciencia._

_Muchas gracias por los review, siento el retraso en las actualizaciones, pero es lo que hay. Nos leemos, baiiii._


	16. Capitulo 16

Tras la llamada de su amigo Kevin Darien regresó a la ducha para librarse del jabón que cubría su cuerpo, no se entretuvo demasiado, se secó y rápidamente se vistió listo para reunirse con el resto de su familia. Los Shields habían quedado para pasar el día en el campo, por ese motivo Usagi se había vestido de esa forma tan veraniega, si embargo ahora no le cabía duda que los planes habían cambiado. Bajó las escaleras que separaban la planta de los dormitorios de la planta principal, y entró al salón donde toda su familia se encontraba arreglada y esperándolo, pues él fue el último en despertar, el ambiente era perfecto, estaban felices, reían y bromeaban, nada que ver como se sentía él. Sobre lo que Kevin le informó fue más serio de lo que creía, después de saberlo entendió la insistencia de su llamada.

"**Ya era hora que bajaras dormilón" **bromeó Michelle al ver a aparecer a su hermano mayor por la puerta, de lo que no pareció darse cuenta fue del rostro sombrío que llevaba consigo.

El no dijo nada, simplemente siguió caminando hasta donde se encontraba esposa "**Usagi tenemos que hablar" **

Ella lo miró preocupada, esa no era la misma actitud con la que él se levantó hacía tan solo un rato, algo había cambiado. Pero no solo ella estaba preocupada, todos los demás también, la voz de Darien tenían algo que le hizo ponerse alerta, las sonrisas cesaron al instante.

"**¿Qué ocurre?" **preguntó sin poder ocultar su preocupación.

El hincó una de sus rodillas en el suelo justo en frente de ella para poder mirarla directamente a los ojos, respiró hondo, mientras trataba de encontrar la mejor forma de decirle lo que le tenía que decir.

"**Kevin me ha llamado"**

"**¿Le ha pasado algo a Minako o al niño?" **solo pensar que les podía haber pasado algo le alertó muchísimo, Minako y ella llevaban poco tiempo conociéndose pero conectaron enseguida, solo pensar que le había pasado algo a ella o al bebe que tanto deseaba le ponía los pelos de punta.

"**No, ellos están bien." **hizo una pausa para que se le quitaran los temores de que algo les había sucedido, cuando tuvo la seguridad de que así había sido continuó. **"Me llamó porque el abogado de tu padre trataba de localizarte"**

Ahora si que estaba extrañada, no tenía ni la más remota idea de para que la querría localizar a ella el señor Matsura.

"**¿Es qué ha pasado algo?"**

Llegó el momento, Darien tomó aire y la vez armándose de valor para decirle las malas noticias. **"Tu padre ha fallecido"**

Todo se paró en ese momento, su declaración cayó sobre toda la familia como un balde de agua fría y centraron su atención en Usagi. Esperaron llantos, sollozos, gritos… alguna muestra de dolor, sin embargo ella permaneció allí estática tratando de asimilar las palabras de su marido.

Una vez lo digirió miró a Darien y con una voz casi inaudible declaró **"Tengo que llamar a casa"**

El cabeceó en aceptación, entendía que quisiera comunicarse directamente con alguien de Japón, estaba completamente en su derecho. Se levantó a la vez que la tomaba de la mano para que ella lo imitara, y sin soltar ese amarre cuando ella estaba en pie, la rodeo por la cintura con su mano libre y la guió hacía el estudio. Usagi se sentía ausente, se dejó llevar por su marido como el que lleva una marioneta, permitió que la sentara en el sofá del estudió y aceptó el teléfono inalámbrico que él le entregaba, con dificultad y lentitud marcó el numero de su hogar.

"_**Moshi Moshi, casa de los Tsukino"**_respondió Luna al otro lado del aparato, su voz denotaba tristeza, la tristeza de perder a la persona para la que tantos años había trabajado.

"**Luna" **mormuró Usagi al escuchar a la mujer que para ella era como su madre.

"_**Usagi, ¿eres tú?"**_

"_**Hai**_**, Lunasan ¿es verdad, es verdad que mi padre a muerto?"**

"_**Me temo que sí"**_le respondió la mujer apenada.

"**¿Cuándo?"**

"_**Hace tan solo dos horas, No sabíamos como localizarte por lo que el señor Matsura contactó con la empresa de tu esposo"**_

"**¿Y Hana?"**

"**Ella aun se encuentra en su campamento, no sabíamos si informar o no para que viniera…"**

"**No lo hagáis, prefiero ser yo quien se lo diga, es mejor de disfrute por ahora" **

Las dos mujeres se quedaron en silencio sin saber muy bien que más decir, la más longeva fue la primera en acabar con dicho silencio.

"_**Lo siento mucho Usagi"**_

"**Tengo que colgar, ****mata ne"**

Al colgar el teléfono la fémina se percató de que su marido se encontraba a su lado, sentado en el mismo sofá y mirándola con atención.

"**Debo de ir a Japón"**

"**Lo sé. Nuestro vuelo sale en dos horas" **le informó Darien que tras enterarse de la noticia le pidió a Kevin que le reservara los billetes, y éste le llamó de nuevo para darle todos los detalles del vuelo.

Usagi afirmó con pequeños movimientos de su cabeza, a la vez que la tristeza de la perdida caía sobre ella, pero no estaba dispuesta a ceder. Se levantó y se fue a preparar la maleta, un les quedaba unas dos semanas de vacaciones, pero no estaba segura si volverían, Darien hizo exactamente igual. Daniel se ofreció a acompañarlos, al igual que el resto de la familia, algo que Usagi agradeció pero no vio necesario, no quería amargarles las vacaciones. Les aseguró que se encontraba bien, y que prometía volver si no en esa semana, en cualquier otra. Seiya se encargó de llevarlos hasta el aeropuerto y así no tener que llamar a un taxi, los acompañó hasta la puerta de embarque, despidiéndose de su cuñada con un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Tras desearles buen viaje, la pareja desapareció por el pasillo de la puerta de embarque dispuesto a tomar el avión que los llevara directamente al país del sol naciente. El viaje se les hizo bastante pesado, por suerte Darien dejó aparcado su coche en el parking del aeropuerto y no tuvieron que pelearse con el resto de recién llegados en busca de un taxi. Cuando ellos llegaron la noticia ya había sido filtrada a la prensa, por lo que había un ejército de periodistas acampando frente a la mansión Tsumino, Luna se encargó de abrirles las verja rápidamente, limitando el acoso a unos cuantos flashes. Al ver a Luna Usagi se abalanzó sobre ella permitiéndose por primera vez desde que se enteró de la muerte de su padre llorar, la mujer la arrulló hasta que se tranquilizó, momento en el que Darien aprovechó para informarse de todo, la sirvienta accedió a responder las preguntas pero no sin antes acomodarse un poco, los recién llegados denotaban cansancio en su aspecto, lógico después del largo viaje.

"**¿Cómo ha…?" **Darien no terminó de formular la pregunta cuando la mujer le respondió directamente.

"**Al parecer el señor Tsukino**** estaba enfermo de cáncer, pero nadie lo sabía salvo él"**

"**Si no se le veía enfermo" **masculló Usagi sin entender como su padre pudo ocultar algo como eso a todo el mundo.

"**Pero lo estaba, hoy limpiando encontré frascos de pastillas entre las que había unas que decía morfina."**

"**Por eso en los últimos días se encontraba tan descaído" **

"**Eso no te lo puedo asegurar, pero sí que sus pequeños resfriados no eran otra cosa que efectos de la enfermedad"**

"**¿Y cuando es el entierro?" **preguntó el italiano.

"**Dentro de tres horas"**

La mujer informó de donde se encontraba el cuerpo por si querían ir a verlo ante de incinerarlo, el señor Matsura como abogado y amigo de Kenji se encargó de organizarlo todo, incluida la fiera en memoria del difunto que se organizaría en el hotel Moonlight, que hasta aquel entonces le había pertenecido. Pasaron por su casa para cambiarse de ropa y ponerse algo más adecuado para el funeral, él con uno de sus acostumbrados traje chaqueta negros, y ella con un vestido y una chaquetilla del mismo color. Antes de marcharse al velatorio, Usagi llamó a su amiga Rai para darle la noticia, ya lo sabía pero por más que intentó localizar a Usagi no lo consiguió, le prometió acudir al funeral antes de despedirse. Tras el abrazo con Luna la hija de Kenji no volvió a derramar una gota, ni tan siquiera cuando vio el cuerpo sin vida de su padre, en todo momento se mantuvo serena, saludó a todos los presentes en el memorial de su padre, y aceptaba el pésame con educación, Darien estuvo sorprendido se su entereza, pero por si acaso se mantenía a su lado por si llegaba a derrumbarse. Se encontraron con Matsura en el velatorio, allí les explicó lo que habían dicho los médicos sobre la muerte del señor Tsukino, les informó de todos los tramites que había que tenido que mover y sobre todo les hablo sobre el testamento, que sería leído tras su memorial en el hotel. A Usagi en esos momentos le importaba un bledo lo que podía pertenecerle o no de su fortuna familiar, lo que le preocupaba era la pequeña Hana, y como iba a decírselo, llegaba al día siguiente del campamento, justo un día después del entierro de su padre, que volvería a estar junto a su querida esposa. A la incineración solo acudieron la hija del difunto y su marido, el señor Matsura, Rai que acudió a dar apoyo a su amiga como ésta algunos años lo hizo tras la muerte de su abuelo, la celebración en Hotel fue bastante más concurrida, a ella acudieron conocidos y compañeros de Kenji así como de su hija. La señora Hino acudió junto a su hija Lita, no faltaron tampoco Luna y Artemis, y Jin el esposo de Rai, así como el padre de ésta, los amigos de Darien también presentaron sus condolencias, se habían conocido en las buenas y ahora en las malas decidieron estar presentes pues no solo era la esposa de su mejor amigo si no que en si misma también se estaba convirtiendo en una amiga, y acudieron un sin fin de personas más de las cuales Usagi no pudo recordar, salvo a Diamante, se sorprendió mucho de encontrarlo ahí, pero al fin de al cabo eran conocidos y vecinos. A Darien no le agradó para nada la visita del tipo, sin embargo no era el momento de armar una escena, y con sobriedad aceptó sus condolencias.

"**Siento mucho tu perdida Usagi" **comentó Diamante mientras tomaba la mano de ella.

"**Gracias"**

"**Si necesitas alguien con quien hablar no dudes en llamarme" **le entregó una tarjeta con sus números de teléfono por si quería localizarlo y se marchó por donde había venido al cabo de los minutos.

Muy pocas personas permanecían, muchas se pasaban por ahí mostraban su pesar y su respeto, y tras unos minutos se marchaban, era bueno saber que al menos no iban a gorronear, ya que se les ofrecía a los presentes de comer. Tras la visita de Diamante, Usagi comenzó a mostrar agotamiento, algo comprensible despues de las horas que llevaba allí, las horas del viaje, y el cansancio emocional que el fallecimiento de una persona implicaba, Darien la hubiera llevado a casa inmediatamente si no fuera porque aun debían leer el testamento, así que fue en busca del abogado de su suegro para adelantar el trámite y poder llevarse a su esposa a descansar, el abogado aceptó y aseguró que se encargaría de reunir al resto de beneficiarios. El Italiano, guió a su esposa a la sala donde se leería el documento, se sentaron esperaron a que el resto llegara, no se hicieron de rogar, Luna, Artemis y la señora Hino llegaron acompañando al abogado. Una vez todos estuvieron acomodados y listos dio inicio la lectura del testamento.

"**Como bien saben estamos aquí presentes para llevar a cabo la lectura del testamento del señor Tsukino, un testamento que tengo que decir fue modificado muy recientemente por expresa petición suya. Comencemos" **El señor Matsura abrió un sobre que hasta ese instante había permanecido cerrado, lo abrió y de él extrajo unos papeles los cuales comenzó a leer. "_**Ante todo quiero agradeceros estar presente a la lectura de mi ultima voluntad, y está bien dicho mi última voluntad porque con la muerte tan próxima me hace ver las cosas de otra forma, y dar prioridades a cosas que antes no importaban. No tengo miedo de que busquen mi herencia como buitres, primero porque sé que mis fieles sirvientes ni se esperaban formar parte de todo esto, y segundo porque mi hija Usagi se las ha apañado para vivir sin mi y podría vivir sin nada mío, y no me olvido de Hana pero Hana es muy pequeña para entender todo esto, pero os quiero agradecer a todos por haber formado parte de mi vida, y por eso formáis parte de este testamento. Empecemos por lo más importante de todo, con mi muerte Hana que alguien se haga responsable de ella, y esa persona es Usagi, estoy completamente convencido de que lo harás bien, ella te quiere y tú la quieres a ella, puede que al principio surjan problemillas entre ella y tu marido, porque ya me he dado cuenta de que algo no casa, pero se solucionará y seréis una buena familia. Además no solo te dejo cargo de Hana, si no también a cargo de todos mis bienes, casa, coches, dinero…. Salvó la empresa, que como ya acordé en vida con tu esposo, cuando llevéis un año de casado la empresa pasará a ser parte de los dos, no quiero dejar a mis dos niñas sin nada. En este momento os estaréis preguntando, ¿Sí se lo deja todo a Usagi, qué pasa con Hana? Lo estuve pensando, y Hana pasará muchos años hasta que se independice, y disfrutará de la casa y de otros muchos bienes por medio de Usagi, pero aun así no me olvidado de ella, he abierto una cuenta para ella con una buena suma de dinero, y también un paquete de mis acciones pasarán a estar a su nombre, parece poco pero pronto descubriréis que le doy mucho más de lo que parece. Y ahora les toca el turno a Luna, Artemis, y la señora Hino, ¿Cuántos años llevan a mi servició? Por lo menos veinticuatro o veinticinco años, si no más, han sido un buen servicio leal y trabajador, y por ello os voy a compensar dejándoles un sueldo vitalicio desde hoy, dudo que mi hija prescinda de sus servició pero aun así este es mi regalo para ustedes, tómenlo como un aumento de sueldo a un 100 por cien.**_

_**Antes de que se me olvide, junto con este escrito, entregue a mi abogado otro sobre lacrado, ese sobre es para Usagi, espero que sea de su agrado.**_

_**Y ahora si voy a despedirme, siento no haberles comunicado que estaba enfermo, ni cuan grave era mi enfermedad, pero supongo que ni yo mismo aceptaba el hecho de estar muriendo, espero que puedan perdonarme algún día.**_

_**Sinceramente Kenji Tsukino"**_

La habitación permaneció en silencio, Darien no resultó del todo sorprendido por lo menos no respecto a la parte de su esposa, si bien es cierto que el reparto de bienes podría haber sido más equitativo entre las dos hermanas, pero en el fondo le parecía incluso lógico, no tan lógico le pareció a la beneficiada que aunque esperaba que la tutoría legal de la niña pasara a sus manos, imaginó que el reparto sería en sentido contrario al que acabó siendo, Kenji mostraba predilección por Hana por qué no favorecerla a ella. En cuanto a los tres miembros del servició le estaban agradecidísimos a su patrón, ya tenían un sueldo del que no se podían quejar pero a partir de ese momento mucho menos. Cada uno de ellos fue firmando la hoja de acta, y se marcharon a medida que fueron haciéndolo, la última en firmar fue la hija del difunto la cual al dejar el bolígrafo sobre la mesa recibió un gran sobre marrón. Darien y ella se despidieron, y se dispusieron a marchar a su casa, pero al pasar por una papelera Usagi se detuvo y tiró la tarjeta que aun llevaba la mano y de la que no se había acordado, el italiano sonrió al ver la 'amistad' que su esposa tenía con Diamante, muestra de ello era la atención que puso en sus teléfonos. Al llegar a casa Usagi se metió directamente en la cama, solo se quitó los zapatos al entrar en casa y la chaqueta que se había puesto que la dejó en el suelo junto con el sobre que dejó para ella su padre, estaba tan sumamente cansada que cuando Darien fue al dormitorio tras pasar por el baño la encontró profundamente dormida. Ocasión que él aprovechó para salir a dar una vuelta y pensar un poco.

Viajó sin rumbo por las calles de Tokyo hasta que tomó de determinación de sucumbir a la tentación, sabía que no debía hacerlo pero la muerte de su suegro y su reciente frustración sexual le llevó a decidirse a reencontrase con su amante. Sabía que estaba en Japón, así que a la primera oportunidad cambió de sentido para ir al nuevo apartamento que adquirió la modelo, no había vuelto a estar allí desde la publicación de las fotografías en el periódico, y no lo había echado en falta hasta ese momento. Aparcó el coche lo más cerca que pudo de la entrada, tomó el ascensor que para su suerte estaba vació y llegó a la planta donde vivía Beryl. Durante los últimos meses de relación pudo entrar siempre que quiso al apartamento de la modelo gracias a una llave oculta en la cajetilla del número de vivienda. Metió la mano y la encontró utilizándola para abrir la puerta, ella se encontraba en casa, lo supo por las llaves y el bolso que estaba sobre el mueble de la entradita, no le extrañó no ver los zapatos en la entrada pues esa era una costumbre que muy pocas veces respetaba, según ella no se gastaba tanto dinero en unos zapatos para lucirlo cinco segundos. Se adentró en la casa tras quitarse sus mocasines, porque él si que respetaba las tradiciones de la cultura de su madre, unos ruidos previnientes del dormitorio le dio aviso de donde se encontraba, cuan grande fue su consternación al comprobar que no solo no estaba sola, si no que estaba con un hombre en la cama besándose apasionadamente como si les fuera la vida en ello, y no solo cualquier hombre sino con el mismo que un rato antes le dio a su esposa una tarjeta para que lo llamara, el mismo hombre que ligoteó con Usagi en la fiesta de la fundación, Diamante. Lo curioso de todo es que no le dolió, aunque le irritó y mucho, decidió marcharse antes de hacer algo de lo que se fuera arrepentir, lo que menos le convenía era que Diamante se enterara de que estuvo allí en busca de sexo, se calzó sus zapatos y salió con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido, devolvió la llave a su escondite y regresó a su casa, con la firme determinación de que aunque su matrimonio con Usagi acabara no volver a relacionarse con Beryl, no estaban juntos cierto, pero si de verdad estaba tan enamorada como decía no se abría ido ala cama con cualquiera, y menos perdonaba que ese cualquiera fuera Diamante. Llegó a su casa dispuesto a meterse en la cama, estaba algo oscuro y tuvo que encender la luz de la habitación, al darse la vuelta se encontró la imagen de su esposa durmiendo, sin embargo algo le llamó la atención, la expresión de su rostro no era serena como cuando dormía normalmente y su cuerpo temblaba. Se acercó a ella y colocó su mano sobre la frente de ella, estaba ardiendo, seguro de que tenía fiebre buscó el termómetro que estaba en el baño, no le costó mucho trabajo ponérselo, esperó los cinco minutos de rigor para ver que el aparato confirmaba lo que sospechaba, tenía fiebre y alta, 40ºC (104ºF), regresó al baño para comprobar si en el botiquín tenía medicación para la fiebre, encontró unas aspirinas, pero no eran indicadas porque tanto él como ella no probaron bocado alguno desde que salieron de Italia, y tampoco estaba dispuesto a descubrir que ocurría si se contradecía la precaución, así que tomó una toallita de bidé (o de aseo personal) y fue de nuevo al dormitorio colocándole la toalla en la frente, llevaba otra en las manos, que pretendía usar para refrescarle el resto del cuerpo, aunque pasa eso necesitaba un barreño con agua fría. Colocó el barreño con agua en la mesita, se quitó la chaqueta y la corbata y se remangó la camisa y se puso manos a la obra, lo primero que hizo fue quitarle su vestido, si debajo de el vestido hubiera estado desnuda poco le hubiera importado en esos momentos estaba más preocupado en bajarle la fiebre que en su cuerpo. Mojó la segunda toalla y con delicadeza se la pasó por la parte superior de su cuerpo, y también por su nuca y su espalda para ello tubo que apoyarla sobre su pecho y mientras la sujetaba con una mano la refrescaba con la otra, de vez en cuando remojaba de nuevo la toalla de la frente. A pesar de su esfuerzo en vez de bajarle la temperatura le subió un grado más (41ºC 105.8ºF) concluyó debía cambiar de táctica, llenó la bañera con agua no demasiado fría pero si unos grados por debajo de lo normal, no quería quedarse viudo al provocarle un shock por un cambio brusco de temperatura, antes de llevarla a la bañera le quitó el sujetador y las braguitas dejándola tal cual su madre la trajo al mundo, no le echó un segundo vistazo, si no que la aupó en sus brazos y la metió en el agua, él también hizo lo propio quitándose la camisa, le regó todo el cuerpo con ayuda de la alcachofa de la ducha. La sacó del agua cuando consiguió que su temperatura alcanzara grados relativamente bajos, pero no consiguió que se le regulara hasta llegadas las cuatro de la mañana, durante todas esas horas Darien estuvo despierto, aplicando paños mojados, para que no empeorara y finalmente secarla, vestirla de nuevo y meterla entre las sabanas. Acabó agotado se tumbó al lado de su esposa y se quedó dormido. Cinco horas más tarde el teléfono de Usagi sonó despertando al italiano, este se volvió a ver a su esposa que dormía placidamente, se levantó de la cama y extrajo el aparato que estaba en el bolso de ella, que la noche antes el lo colgó del picaporte de la puerta, pues ella lo dejó en el suelo junto con su chaqueta. Contestó al teléfono y resultó ser Luna que preguntaba si Artemis iba a recoger a Hana, o lo haría Usagi, no queriendo alertar a la mujer le respondió que su esposa estaba durmiendo porque estaba muy cansada pero él se encargaría de recoger a la niña. Al colgar el teléfono posó la palma de su mano sobre la frente de su esposa y sonrió de complacencia al ver que su temperatura era normal.

Tuvo que ducharse antes de recoger a la niña, estaba agotado pero se comprometió para hacerse cargo de su pequeña cuñada y debía encontrarla, el agua caliente destenso sus músculos pese a eso aun sentía pesadez en su cuerpo. Cuando llegó al colegió el lugar ya La estaba infectado de padres en busca de sus hijos, recibió muchas miradas de ello, optó por ignorarlas y ocultarse tras sus gafas de sol, las manchas azuladas bajo sus ojos, y la palidez de su rostro sería bastante incentivo para levantar distintas especulaciones, que de seguro serían falsas, pues la única verdad era que estaba así por haber dormido siete horas en dos días, dos en el avión y cinco en la noche anterior. Quince minutos después de su llegada el autocar que trasportaba a los niños llegó a su destino, todos los pequeños salieron de él y esperaron para coger sus macutos antes de volver con sus padres, todos reían síntoma de que se lo pasaron en grande durante esos días. Hana buscó algún rostro conocido que pudiera haber ido a por ella, su padre o Artemis seguramente, su hermana estaba en de vacaciones, pero al ver allí a su cuñado puso una mueca de desagrado, de todas las posibles personas que podrían haber ido a recogerla fue hacerlo la peor.

"**¿Qué haces aquí?" **le preguntó la niña a Darien al situarse frente a él.

"**Es obvió que recogerte, vas a quedarte con nosotros una temporada" **le respondió él sin apartar la mirada de ella.

"**Se suponía que estabais en Italia"** Hana no estaba dispuesta a ceder.

"**Surgieron cosas y tuvimos que regresar" **Darien le cogió la maleta a la pequeña y la metió en el maletero de su auto.

"**Si Usagi está aquí ¿Por qué no ha venido ella misma a recogerme?"**

Darien se aproximo a la puerta del conductor **"Ha pasado toda la noche con fiebre" **abrió la puerta del coche y antes de meterse dentro le dijo **"Sube al coche"**

La niña hizo lo que le pidió, se subió al asiento trasero del coche y se puso el cinturón de seguridad no tuvo mucho problema con él pues Darien le puso unos cojines para elevarla, una solución temporal hasta que se hicieran con la silla de seguridad.

"**¿Qué te apetece que compramos para comer? yo soy un cocinero nefasto, solo sé cocer pasta y hacer pizza" **comentó el italiano mientras conducía de camino a su casa.

"**Una pizza no está mala" **mormuró indiferente la pequeña, tenía su mente en el estado de salud de su hermana.

"**Aun así tenemos que pasar a comprar algo caliente para tu hermana"**

"**¿Está muy enferma?"**

Darien notó la preocupación de la su joven cuñada **"No, solo estaba cansada" **por lo menos eso esperaba que fuera.

Pasaron por un supermercado y compraron un preparado de sopa de miso, no era buen cocinero pero sabía seguir los pasos de un preparado como ese y también compraron los ingredientes para hacer la pizza. Al llegar a casa, Darien acomodó a Hana en la habitación de Seiya, Usagi y él tendría que hablar de que hacer a partir de ahora, pero de momento y como la habitación estaba libre la niña podía quedarse allí. La dejó para ponerse a hacer la comida, no obstante en la casa no había mucho que hacer para una niña tan pequeña, por lo que Hana apareció minutos después preguntando si podía ayudar. Trato de portarse bien y no hacer mucho ruido para permitir descansar a su hermana, aunque de vez en cuando no perdió la oportunidad de meterse con su cuñado, por ejemplo cuando por casi se le quema la sopa, y es que tampoco le resultó tan fácil seguir las indicaciones del envase, él tampoco se quedó corto, le resulto imposible no burlarse de la niña cuando se le cayó un paquete de harina por encima, la pequeña en un arranque de ser útil trato de abrir la harina y acabó casi toda esparcida por el suelo.

Tras más de doce horas de sueño, Usagi volvió a abrir los ojos, se encontraba algo debió pero a la vez restaurada. Se incorporó sobre la cama y descubrió que llevaba puesto el pijama, le chocó ella estaba segura que se metió en la cama con la ropa puesta. También vio la palangana con agua, las toallas sumergidas y el termómetro, su mente fue una nebulosa durante toda la noche mormuraba cosas sin sentido, veía cosas sin sentido, entre ellas a su esposo con el rostro lleno de preocupación mientras sentía algo frío sobre su cuerpo, viendo todas esas cosas allí comprendió que esa parte no fue un sueño fue real. Con mucho cuidado se puso en pie, le había llegado el olor a comida, y su estomagó necesitaba ser atendido con urgencia, a paso lento llegó hasta la cocina quedándose absorta por lo que se encontró, Hana y Darien mano a mano preparando la comida y sin pelearse.

"**Onechan" **exclamó la niña que fue la primera en verla, la pequeña la abrazó por las piernas.** "¿Ya estás mejor?" **Usagi afirmó con la cabeza. **"Me alegro... Voy al baño"** la niña se fue dejando allí a su hermana con cara de confusión.

"**Deberías de seguir en la cama****" **le indicó su esposo en forma de reproche.

"**Estoy bien gracias"** pero él hizo oídos sordos y la guió hasta una de las sillas para que tomara asiento.

"**¿De verdad te encuentras mejor?"**Le preguntó mientras le posaba el dorso de la mano en la frente para comprobar que seguía sin fiebre.

"**Sí, gracias por cuidarme anoche" **

"**No fue nada" **arguyó tras superar la sorpresa inicial de que ella supiera que él la estuvo atendiendo durante toda la noche.

"**Para mi sí"**masculló la rubia.

Darien se volvió para mirarla encontrándose con su rostro triste, apagó el fuego para que no se le quemara la sopa y se sentó junto a ella tomándola de la mano.

"**No puedo decírselo" **sabía muy bien a lo que se refería, se preguntaba como le iba a decir a Hana que Kenji había muerto y no encontraba ninguna respuesta.

"**Es difícil, pero tienes que hacerlo. No tardará en preguntar por su padre, de hecho me extraña que no me preguntara por él cuando fui a recogerla" **

**¿La has recogido tú?" **le cuestionó con cara de sorpresa

"**Tu te comprometiste a hacerlo, pero no me pareció adecuado despertarte después de pasar la noche con fiebre"**

Usagi alzó su mano hasta la mejilla de su marido, le efectuó una lenta caricia con el dorso de sus dedos, hasta que llegó hasta la cual alzó para permitirle besar sus labios. No fue un beso de pasión, si no una simple unión de labios, una suave caria.

"**Gracias"**

Los instintos de Darien le pedían que la rodeara por la cintura y la besara intensamente, pero su conciencia se negó hacerles casos, tratando de no sonar afectado dijo lo más conveniente para impulsos. **"Es mejor que te pongas algo más de ropa, no vayas a enfermar otra vez"**

Usagi recordó que aun estaba en camisón se sonrojó levemente no solo por como iba vestida si no también por lo que había hecho, salió de la cocina dispuesta a ponerse algo más adecuado, al antes de salir se encontró a Hana apoyada en la pared con la cabeza asomada por la puerta.

"**Espiar a la gente no es de buena educación"**

"**No estaba espiando, estaba de vuelta pero no quería molestar"** se defendió la pequeña entre pucheros.

Pasaron el día como si fueran una familia, Hana no paró de hablar del campamento, estaba completamente encantada, Usagi la escuchaba atenta agradeciendo que no le preguntara por Kenji y el autentico motivo por el que estaba allí. Darien permaneció todo el día en casa con ellas, siempre cerca de las dos féminas, le resultó un día bastante interesante. En la noche recibieron una llamada desde Italia, los Shields estaban preocupados por Usagi, ella habló con ellos asegurando que se encontraba bien, era mentira pero no quería preocuparlos aun más. Después de la llamada ella le sugirió a su esposo regresar a Italia por el resto de las vacaciones, él no estaba muy seguro si era conveniente, Hana lo escuchó y enseguida se apuntó, recordando que su hermana le prometió llevarla, "¿Ves?" exclamó Usagi intentando convencer a su marido, lo que menos le apetecía es estar en Japón en esos momentos. Acabaron acordando viajar en dos días tiempo suficiente para preparar las cosas de Hana y sus cosas. Esa noche Darien consiguió dormir todo lo que no había dormido, se levantó pasadas las doce, sobre la cama encontró una nota de su esposa, en ella decía que había llevado a Hana a casa de una amiga y que después iría a la casa de su padre para preparar la maleta de la niña. Así que comió un poco y se fue a la oficina, no sin antes hacer como ella y escribir una nota. Al llegar a casa y verla Usagi soltó una sonora carcajada, cada día que pasaba parecían más un matrimonio, sin un segundo pensamiento fue hasta su habitación para preparar las maletas, le sorprendió ver que Darien había hecho la cama, siempre le tocaba a ella, él se había acostumbrado a que se lo dieran todo hecho que nunca las hacía alegando no tener tiempo para ello. Su maleta no varió mucho con respecto la que hizo la primera vez, quitó algunas cosas y cambio unas por otras, en definitiva no tardo nada en hacerlo. Se agachó para recoger la ropa sucia que había dejado en el suelo para después llevarla a la habitación de la lavadora, y se encontró con el sobre que el señor Matsura le entregó después de la lectura del testamento de su padre. La curiosidad la invadió, dejó de nuevo la ropa en el suelo y tomó el sobre, se sentó en la cama decidida a ver que es lo que le había dejado su padre, rasgó el sobre y sacó su contenido, estaba repleto, dentro había una carpeta de cartón que suponía que contenía algún tipo de documento, también dos sobres de distinto tamaño, uno era marrón y algo abultado, el otro más pequeño y blanco con su nombre escrito sobre él. No sabía por donde empezar, así que optó por empezar precisamente por él, lo abrió para encontrarse con una carta escrita a puño y letra por su padre con fecha de dos días antes de su partida a Italia.

"_Sí en estos momentos estás leyendo esto es porque al fin he muerto, es curioso, hace un año los médicos me dieron una semana de vida y he durado algo más, a fecha de hoy concretamente un año dos meses y seis días._

_No cuento con que sientas pena por mi ausencia, sé que he sido un mal padre, si es que se me puede dar ese calificativo, perdí ese derecho el día que murió tu madre. Te alejé de mi vida porque me recordabas a ella, cada día te pareces más a ella, no es excusa para hacer lo que hice o mejor dicho para lo que no hice__ pero es la verdad, igual que es verdad que te quiero y me preocupo por ti. Cuando volvías a casa por vacaciones era feliz, pero esa felicidad se empañaba por los recuerdos de tu madre._

_Sé que no te lo he dicho nunca, pero estoy muy orgulloso de __ti, de forma de resolver tus problemas, de la mujer en la que te has convertido. ¿No lo crees verdad? Has hecho cosas que me han desagradado ¿pero que hijo no lo hace?, es más todos cometemos errores y yo él que más….."_

Darien regresó a casa a la hora de la comida, eran sus vacaciones y no estaba dispuesto a pasar toda la jornada en la oficina, después de todo Kevin se estaba encargando bien de todo. Los zapatos de Usagi le dieron la señal de que ella ya se encontraba en casa, pero no estaba ni en la cocina, ni en el salón, pero sí en el dormitorio. La encontró sentada sobre la cama, su aspecto era igual de desastroso que el estado de la habitación, había ropa tirada por el suelo, papeles y fotografía extendidos por su cama, ella lloraba mientras sujetaba algo entre sus manos.

"**¿Qué es lo ocurre?"** le preguntó desde la puerta.

"**El lo sabía, lo sabía desde el principio por eso lo planeó todo" **masculló entre lágrimas.

"**¿Saber él que?****" **

Usagi amontonó las fotografías y se las extendió para que las viera, incluida la que tenía entre sus manos. Darien se acercó esquivando la ropa, tomó las fotografías y las vio. En la primera había varias adolescentes vestidas con el uniforme del internado entre ellas pudo reconocer a Usagi y a Rai, había otra foto de Usagi salvo que en esa tenía el pelo corto, algunas fotos parecían de álbum, otras como si hubiera sido perseguida, llegó una que le llamó especialmente la atención, él se encontraba en ella besando a la que creyó el amor de su vida, había unas cuantas más como esa, hasta que llegó una en la que se encontraba ella sola, con su media melena azabache, sus ojos claros, su bella sonrisa, con el mismo uniforme que Usagi. la mente de Darien procesaba la información la chica que le rompió el corazón y su esposa se conocían, ambas iban a la misma escuela, y por la edad al mismo curso, puede incluso que a la misma clase.

"**Pero que narices es…." **

No terminó la frase porque otra foto le sobresaltó, su chica posaba junto con el señor Tsukino, de repente una extraña idea se le pasó por la cabeza. Por todos era conocida la historia que el señor Tsukino no guardó el celibato tras la muerte de su esposa, podría su suegro haberse acostado con ella, empezaba a perder el respeto por ese hombre. No entendía nada, porque Usagi lloraba, que es lo que Kenji sabía, que era lo que había planeado, que pintaba él en todo esto. Pero las fotos le seguían revelando cosas, como el embarazo de su ninfa, según pasaba las fotos su vientre se abultaba cada vez más y más, hasta que ella desapareció y Usagi volvió a aparecer, con el mismo corte de pelo, los mismos ojos, y con el mismo vientre abultado que la mujer del dibujo de su dormitorio de Italia.

"**¿Qué…."**la miró asombrado, perplejo, confuso…. Todo era extraño.

"**Ingresé en el internado cuando tenía apenas siete años, mi padre me matriculó allí tras la muerte de mi madre" **le informó, estaba dispuesta a contarle toda la verdad. **"Allí conocí a Rai y nos hicimos amigas, según fui creciendo me fui revelando contra mi padre, contra las monjas… en ocasiones me saltaba las clases, y en otras me escapaba del internado, supongo para llamar la atención. Tenía diecisiete años cuando, cuando las monjas nos dieron permiso para salir, de vez en cuando lo hacían, mis amigas y yo aprovechamos para salir, allí conocí al hombre más guapo que había conocido. Nos chocamos sin querer y acabé tirada por los suelos, el me ayudó a ponerme en pie y comenzamos a hablar, y me pidió una cita. No pude decirle que no, a partir de ese momento nuestra historia comenzó, fue un flechazo instantáneo, con él tuve mi primera cita, mi primer beso, mi primer amor, y también la primera vez que hice el amor, fue algo maravilloso, me trató con ternura y aunque no fue perfecto no me arrepentí de ello. Estuvimos juntos durante un mes, el mes más especial de toda mi vida, pero un día desapareció, habíamos quedado para una cita pero nunca apareció, fui a buscarle a su casa pero no estaba, se había marchado sin avisarme, pero aunque lo hubiera intentado un hubiera podido, le dije que mi nombre era Serena y no Usagi, porque yo rechazaba todo lo que tenía que ver con mi padre, intenté decirle la verdad incluso antes de hacer el amor pero no fui capaz, no quería que me dejara, porque al contrario que yo, él sí fue sincero, no se presentó con un nombre falso y el pelo pintado. El se marchó tres semanas antes de mi graduación y de mi regreso a Japón. Fue entonces cuando descubrí que estaba embarazada, no sabía que hacer pero se lo conté a mi padre, me convenció para tener el bebe. Tuve a Hana siete meses después, mi padre se hizo cargo de todo la hizo pasar por hija suya para pretejerme."**

"**Esto es una broma, tiene que ser una broma" **exclamó Darien no creyendo nada de lo que había escuchado.

"**No lo es" **le pasó la capeta que estaba dentro del sobre, en ella se encontraban los resultados de los test de paternidad que Kenji se encargó de realizar, así como los papeles legales para declarar Hana hija de ambos. **"Y papá lo sabía y por eso nos obligó a casarnos, porque tenía la esperanza que esta vez todo saliera bien"**

El leyó los papeles y todo parecía cuadrar, y también la historia, la forma que se habían conocido, las fotos… pero todo parecía demasiado complicado para ser real.

"_**Per amore di Dio**_**, me engañaste, no solo me diste un nombre falso, el color de tu pelo también era falso, **_**Dio,**_** me dijiste que era hawaiana"**

"**Y lo soy, nací en Hawai de verdad"** le dijo exaltada.

"**Nada de eso me importa, eres una mentirosa****, y pensar que estaba a punto de caer de nuevo en tus redes"**

"**Darien, por favor…" **le suplicó Usagi arrodillada sobre la cama, el se encontraba de pie dando vueltas de un lado para otro.

"**¿Desde cuando sabías que era yo? Porque nunca te dije mi apellido"**

"**Lo sospeche desde el primer día, pero cuando vi tu tatuaje acabé con mis dudas"**

"**Tengo que salir de aquí" **declaró el saliendo de la habitación,

"**Darien espera" **Usagi salió corriendo tras el pero no le dio tiempo alcanzarlo porque las puertas del ascensor ya se cerraban.

No se había parado a ponerse los zapatos, el los cogió y se metió en elevador, allí se calzó. No quería saber nada de ella, quería estar solo pensar, gritar… bajó hasta el garaje para tomar su coche, Kevin iba a ir a comer a su casa, Darien esperaba que le diera tiempo encontrarlo allí, condujo hasta la residencia de su amigo. Fue recibido por Minako que le dejó pasar confirmando así que su esposo se encontraba en casa, de otro modo lo hubiera echado 'muy amablemente'.

"**Darien ¿Qué haces aquí?"**Preguntó su amigo que se encontraba comiendo.

"**Tengo que hablar contigo"**Kevin sabía que se trataba de algo serio, la actitud de Darien no dejó lugar a duda.

"**Claro, sígueme" **los dos varones fueron hasta el estudio que tenía el abogado en su casa. **"Bien tú me dirás" **dijo una vez acomodado en el sillón.

Darien se mantuvo en pie, serio **"He encontrado a Serena" **

Los ojos de Kevin se abrieron al máximo, de todas las cosas que podía haber previsto que su amigo le dijera esa le parecía la menos plausible, ni se le pasó por la cabeza.

"**¿Cuándo?, ¿hoy?"**

"**Estoy casado con ella. Usagi es Serena, ella misma acaba de contarme"**

"**¿Cómo es posible?"** el abogado estaba anonadado

"**Kenji lo sabía todo, por eso me buscó, por eso me ofreció a su hija"**

"**¿Cómo es posible que no te dieras cuenta?"**

"**Porque cuando yo la conocí era morena"**

"**Usagi es rubia, un rubio es rubio en todo su cuerpo y tu la viste desnuda"**

"**Creía que era morena, y con eso te sobra" **estaba enfadado con Usagi pero tampoco quería ir aireando sus intimidades, como que no pudo saber si de verdad era morena porque estaba completamente depilada, de no haber sido así quizás hubiera sospechado porque era rubia sin duda.

"**Lo siento, pero es que parece un culebrón"**

"**Pues aun hay más, la niña, Hana Tsukino, no es su hermana si no su hija, suya y MÍA"**

Kevin estaba sin habla, Darien y Usagi, padres. Hasta hace poco creía que esa boda era una locura, aunque últimamente parecía que no fue tan mala jugada, sin embargo esta información daba un nuevo giro a la historia.

"**¿Estás seguro?"**

"**He visto a Serena embarazada y también a Usagi, y he tenido en mis manos unos papeles que lo confirman, pruebas de ADN que dicen que esa niña es mi hija" **Darien estaba alterado, no paraba de moverse de un lado a otro y de utilizar las manos para enfatizar sus palabras, pero como iba a estar después de lo que acababa de descubrir.

"**¿Qué piensas hacer?" **le cuestionó su amigo.

"_**Dio!!,**_** no tengo ni idea"** gritó el italiano exasperado, cayendo sobre una silla.

"**¿Qué sientes por ella, por Usagi?" **

"**No estoy seguro"**

"**Entonces dime, por qué dejaste a Beryl, por qué reducirte tu horario laboral, por qué nos la presentaste, por qué te preocupas tanto de ella, por qué desde que te cásate con ella el antiguo Darien ha vuelto… y si cuando tengas todas las respuestas aun no lo sabes, es porque eres un idiota"**

"**Aunque sienta algo por ella eso no importa, no te das cuenta, me mintió"**

"**Sí hace casi ocho años, todos cometemos errores incluso tú. Además párate a pensar un momento en como se sintió ella cuando no acudiste a la cita, seguramente igual que tú si no peor, porque encima ella acabó embarazada.".**

"**¿Estás de su lado?"**

"**¿Por qué no dejas el orgullo a un lado, y le das una segunda oportunidad a TU familia?"** comentó Kevin recalcando especialmente el articulo posesivo en su declaración

Mientras que Darien se desahogaba con su amigo, Usagi se quedó en casa destrozada. Su secreto había sido revelado volviendo a perder a Darien con ello, ese siempre fue su miedo, volver a enamorarse y que la dejaran al contar la verdad. Se sentía como una tonta por volver a caer en las redes del italiano, pero en el fondo sabía que no se olvidó nunca de él. Apreciaba el esfuerzo que su padre hizo para devolverle la felicidad, pero por desgracia no siempre las cosas salen como queremos. Al cerrarse el ascensor con Darien dentro, Usagi se derrumbó, cayó al suelo derrotada, llorando desconsoladamente, maldiciéndose por mentirosa, por cobarde, no solo arruinó su vida, también se la arruinó a Darien y porque no y Hana, de nuevo se sentía sola.

Darien vagó por las calles de Tokyo tratando de aclarar su agitada mente, creyó que lo conseguiría con su amigo y socio, pero no fue así, al contrario, estaba aun más confundido, sus sentimientos actuales por Usagi se mezclaban con los pasados. Y como olvidar a Hana si hija, no se había planteado ser padre y lo era sin saberlo, una niña que lo odiaba y que creció pensando que su abuelo era su padre, y ahora con tan solo siete años debía de afrontar la paternidad de uno y la muerte del otro. Según Kevin se merecían una segunda oportunidad, se preguntó si merecería la pena, solo tenía una forma de saberlo y era hablando con Usagi. Pero no le hizo falta hablar con ella para tener su respuesta la obtuvo con simplemente abrirse las puertas del ascensor, la encontró en la entrada tirada en el suelo como un trapo, inerte, se aterró de pensar que algo malo pudiera haberle pasado, sin pensarlo se tiró al suelo para comprobar que le ocurría, si respiraba y tenía pulso, respiró más tranquilo al comprobar que sí era así, tampoco tenía fiebre.

"**Usagi, Usagi"** Darien trataba de despertarla, la llamaba y zaleaba su brazo.

"**Dari-en"**masculló entre sueños la fémina

"**Sí soy yo, **_**amore**_** abre los ojos, **_**por favore"**_

Ella abrió los ojos, no estaba enferma, no le pasó nada malo, simplemente de tanto llorar acabó quedándose dormida en el suelo.

"**¿Darien?" **preguntó aun medio dormida.

Darien recuperó la respiración que no se dio cuenta que contenía. **"¿Estás bien?"**

Ella afirmó, dudosa, tenerlo ahí de nuevo la confundía.

"**Dios que susto me has dado"** la abrazó firmemente, no quería dejarla ir

"**Darien ¿por qué has vuelto?****" **necesitaba saberlo, quería la verdad, no falsas ilusiones.

Se separó de ella para mirarla a los ojos **"Venía a hablar contigo, pero ahora quiero tomar la segunda oportunidad que tu padre nos ha facilitado. Te ame y sé que puedo hacerlo de nuevo" **su mente tomó la decisión por si sola.

"**¿Cómo estás tan seguro?"**

"**Porque estoy empezando a hacerlo" **con una ceja arqueadacontinuó hablando "**Aunque claro si tu no quieres…."**

"_**Baka (tonto/Idiota elegir el que os guste)" **_

Darien se ganó un golpetazo sobre su pecho, no obstante no le importó, tomó la fina mano de su esposa y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

"**Aun no me creo que tengamos una hija" **confesó el con cierta ternura.

"**Hana" **exclamó Usagi soltando la mano de su esposo para mirar su reloj. **"Quedé en recogerla hace media hora, soy lo peor" **estaba frenética, rápidamente se puso en pie para ir a por la niña.

"**Tranquilízate, solo es media hora, además seguro que aun así te va a tocar esperar" **le dijó mientras volvía a tomar de la mano.

"**Seguro" **indicó ella con una sonrisa.

Los dos juntos fueron a recoger a Hana a casa de su amiguita, cogieron el coche de Usagi, pues ya tenía acomodado el alzador de la niña. Como predijo el italiano tuvieron que esperar una media hora antes de volver a casa, aunque para ello tuvieron que recurrir al viaje a Italia del día siguiente. Hana se despidió de su amiguita con muchísima efusión, se sentía en las nubes por poder viajar al fin. Usagi decidió empaquetar lo que su padre le había dejado, las fotos, los documentos, Darien y ella aun tenían cosas de las que hablar y puede que les fuera necesarias.


	17. Capitulo 17

En su corta vida Hana nunca había subido a un avión, y mucho menos uno con destino a Italia. Pero por fin su sueño se había hecho realidad, se sentía eufórica pero también algo recelosa. Usagi disfrutaba al ver a su hija tan ilusionada, si bien es cierto que una madre ansia ante todo que sus hijos sean felices, Usagi se sentía obligada a complacer constantemente hasta la que hace unos días declaraba que era su hermana, era su forma de compensar el no estar con ella, no ser una madre para ella. Y si bien la niña aun no sabía nada sobre la autentica identidad de sus dos acompañantes, Usagi podía sentir que algo había cambiado. Y ciertamente había cambiado, el secreto se había levantado y podía hablar libremente con su marido de ello, no guardárselo todo para ella. Su marido, ahora si que era su marido, faltaban muchas cosas que hablar, mucho que pulir y solucionar, pero la barrera de la hostilidad, del odio, y sobre todo de los secretos había caído, y ahora ambos apostaban por una relación, una relación autentica, la cual podría haber existido hacía siete años pero que no fue. A Darien le costó asumir sus auténticos sentimientos para con su esposa, se autoengañaba a si mismo fingiendo que no sentía nada por ella, cuando se sentía algo más que atraído por ella, quizás no enamorado. Si bien es cierto que unos años atrás sí la amo, pero la gente cambia, sin duda ellos lo hicieron y ahora debían conocerse de nuevo. Pero sentía algo más que una simple atracción física, o sexual hacía Usagi, sentía cariño, un cariño muy especial que no sintió para ninguna de sus amantes. Ciertamente la cabeza del italiano no encontraba descanso, las revelaciones sobre la identidad de su esposa y su recién descubierta paternidad eran razones más que suficientes para dejarle en jaque mate. No obstante, pese a la confusión general que sentía, algo volvió de nuevo a su vida, su propio amigo (Kevin) se lo había dicho, con Usagi volvía a ser él, el Darien de antaño, uno feliz. Y con familia, lo último que se hubiera esperado, pero ahora que la tenía no quería renunciar a ella, de hecho ansiaba aumentarla, con cuatro o cinco hijos más… aunque para eso tuviera que antes que hablarlo con su esposa.

Los Shields estaban informados de su llegada, por ello se reunieron todos en la mansión familiar para recibirlos. A todos y cada uno de ellos les hubiera gustado haber acompañado a Usagi en el trago amargo de despedir a su padre, pero respetaron la decisión de la joven nipona. Trataron de no agobiarla nada más verla, pero sutilmente hacían preguntas para evaluar como se encontraba, les era inevitable preocuparse, se encariñaron con ella. Por decisión tanto de Usagi como de Darien mantuvieron en secreto que eran los progenitores de Hana, querían que ella fuera la primera en saberlo. Aun así los Shields recibieron a la niña con los brazos abiertos, con la muerte de su padre, en realidad su abuelo, Usagi y por consiguiente Darien eran sus parientes más directos, por ende era tan Shields como lo era Usagi. Y Hana estaba encantada, saludó a Touya como si nada, y viceversa, como si ella no le hubiera pegado nunca por besarla. Preguntaba con interés siempre que algo le interesaba, sobretodo cuando a alguno se le escapaba parte de la conversación en italiano, por respeto, o mejor dicho consideración, a la pequeña que no conocía el idioma patrio, todos hablaban el idioma del país del sol naciente.

Tanta excitación, y una gran diferencia de huso horario hizo que Hana apenas se tuviera en pie durante la comida, pero terca como ella sola la niña no quería perderse la fiesta, hasta que se quedó dormida en la mesa. Darien la tomó en brazos y llevó a la pequeña a la habitación que habilitaron para ella. No pudo evitar arrodillarse junto al borde de la cama y observar unos instantes a su hija, la cual no solo tenía su color de pelo, también su nariz, los labios…. tenía más de él que de Usagi, quizás por eso nunca llegó a sospechar nada raro en la estructura familiar de los Tsukino…. "No tienes que culparte" le dijo Usagi cuando al fin acabaron de preparar las cosas para el viaje y pudieron sentarse a hablar. Pero le resultaba inevitable hacerlo, se culpaba, no de no sospechar que Hana era hija suya, sino de no reconocer a Usagi.

"**Me pregunto…..dónde habrán ido a parar todos mis genes" **comentó su esposa, que al ver que Darien no bajaba de nuevo a terminar de cenar fue a ver que le entretenía. Al ver a su marido tan estudiando a la pequeña, decidió esperar un poco más antes de hacerse notar, cuando lo hizo, utilizó una voz suave para no provocarle un susto y que muriera de un infarto.

"**Es una Shields"** expresó el italiano tras el susto inicial y de nuevo mirando a su primogénita.

Usagi se sentó al borde de la cama, e imitó a su esposo. Cuando a la pequeña se le escapó un mechón de su azabache pelo, se lo apartó de la cara con mucho cuidado para no despertarla.

"**Hay mucho de ti en ella, siempre me ha resultado imposible mirarla y no acordarme de ti"**

No dijeron nada más, tampoco lo necesitaban, esperaron unos minutos más antes de regresar con la familia. Con la que hablaron con más libertad por la ausencia de la niña.

No muchos más tarde los recién llegados fueron a descansar, demasiadas emociones y demasiados viajes en los recientes días como para que no estuvieran exhaustos. No sin embargo, el joven matrimonio Shields no sucumbió a Morfeo de forma inmediata, aprovecharon esa intimidad que les otorgaba ese dormitorio para hablar. Con Usagi entre sus brazos Darien preguntó acerca del embarazo y el parto de Hana, de cómo se había sentido Usagi durante todo ese tiempo y al dejársela a su padre. Darien sentía la necesidad de saber todo eso, era su deber, puede que otras personas no lo vieran así, pero el sí. No todas las preguntas fueron formuladas, eran demasiadas y ellos estaban agotados, pero sin duda todas ellas tendrían su respuesta, tomara el tiempo que tomara, pero contaban con tiempo.

Los días fueron pasando y Hana cada día se lo pasaba mejor en Italia, incluso había pasado a formar parte del grupo de amigos de Touya, eso sí el pequeño sobrino de Darien tenía que ejercer de traductor para que la pequeña pudiera comunicarse con el resto, aunque eso no impidió que ella disfrutara de lo lindo. Lo que no parecía ir mejor era su relación con Darien, si bien es cierto que ya no le atacaba como antes, tampoco le dirigía la palabra muy a menudo.

De nuevo la familia Shields se había reunido en la mansión familiar, era domingo y era verano, que mejor que una barbacoa y unos baños en la piscina. Daniel y su yerno se encargaron de la comida mientras que la matriarca de la familia se encargaba de las bebidas y el resto disfrutaba de la diversión. Darien intentó aprovechar ese día y el juego en la piscina para acercarse a su hija, pero ella de nuevo se alejó, prefirió tener a Seiya de pareja. Siempre era igual, Hana siempre acudía a Seiya ante que a él. Darien tuvo la esperanza que tras ese día que pasaron juntos tras el entierro de Kenji que la niña confiara en él y le diera la oportunidad, pero se sentía un iluso celoso, porque eso era lo que sentía hacia su hermano, celos por el cariño de Hana. Sin ganas de aguarle la fiesta a nadie, optó por esconderse hasta que se le pasara un poco el mosqueo que le había provocado el rechazo de su hija. Todos estaban riendo y disfrutando de la jornada y no lo que menos quería era ser un mal tercio. Se adentró en la mansión dispuesto a encerrarse en su habitación para llamar a Kevin y preguntar como había ido todo esa semana por allí. Usagi era consciente del esfuerzo de su esposo para lograr ganarse el afecto de la pequeña, él mismo le había expresado eñ temor de no lograr caerle bien. Aun la niña no sabía ni de la muerte de Kenji ni que ellos eran sus padres, nunca lograban encontrar el momento adecuado, necesitaban estar a solas con ella, algo imposible en aquella casa. Siempre que su esposo trataba de realizar un acercamiento a su hija, Usagi permanecía atenta y ver el resultado, este nuevo intento resultó igual de negativo que los anteriores, sin embargo la mella en Darien fue aun mayor, lo vio en su rostro, y su huida no hizo más que confirmarlo. Se disculpó con Setsuna, Michelle y la novia de ésta con las que estaba hablando y corrió para alcanzar a su esposo.

"**Ey" **exclamó la nipona para llamar la atención de su marido que avanzaba por el pasillo directo a las escaleras.

No le hizo falta volverse para saber que se trataba de su esposa, y no lo hizo, no quería preocuparla más de lo que sabía que lo estaba **"Usa vuelve afuera necesito estar solo un rato"**

"**Darien necesitas tener paciencia" **

El pudo sentir el beso que ella depositó sobre su espalda, provocándole un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo, y los brazos de ella rodeándole hasta alcanzar su abdomen.

"**Lo sé, pero me endiabla verla siempre con Seiya"**

"**Bueno, no puedes evitar que sintiera celos por que su hermana se casara contigo"**

"**¿Su hermana? Y yo que pensé que me casé con la madre" **comentó ya un poco más animado, mientras de daba la vuelta entre los brazos de su esposa y la rodeaba con los suyos.

"**Tsuuuu" **Usagi le tapó la boca asustada, mirando de un lado a otro para asegurarse que nadie había escuchado algo que aun no era hora de ser revelado. **"No hables tan alto te pueden oir"**

Tanto secretismo empezaba a sobrepasar a Darien, no por el asunto en si, sino que una vez todos supieran que eran los padres de Hana, incluida la niña, Darien podría actuar con más libertad en pro a la relación paterno-filial, mientras tanto su campo de acción era más bien reducido.

"**Deberíamos decírselo"**

"**Lo sé. Había pensado que podríamos llevarla de excursión y que viera los lugares donde nos conocimos, ella siempre a querido ver la escuela donde estudié" **

"**Me parece buena idea" **

"**Tengo miedo****" **comentó Usagi que se apretaba al pecho de su esposo con fuerza.

"**Yo también, de seguro me querrá cambiar por Seiya"**

"**Dale tiempo para que te conozca"**

"**No me queda otra" **suspiró el italiano.

"**Ahora vamos fuera antes de que tu familia piense que estamos trabajando en asegurar la estirpe Shields"**

Usagi trató de soltarse del amarre de los brazos de su esposo, que lejos de complacerla y liberarla la capturó aun más. **"Que tendría eso de raro, estamos casados"**

"**Pues que no es verdad, y aunque lo fuera no me gusta que la gente se entere de si he estado o no haciendo el amor, me da vergüenza"**

Darien sonrió al escucharla, de verdad valía la pena intentar ver si ese matrimonio funcionaba. Sin reprimirse acercó sus labios a los de ella y la besó muy suavemente, sin prisas, si roces eran lentas caricias la cuales transmitían, promesas, esperanzas, compromiso. Un beso que tele-transportó a Usagi a una nube, de la que bajó al sentir como ella misma se ponía a caminar, pues Darien rompió el beso y la hizo girar sin soltarla de entre sus brazos y la obligó a caminar.

Al final del día Darien consiguió que Hana se abriera a él, aunque fue algo insignificante pero menos es nada, todo ello gracias, no a Usagi si no a Touya, que orgulloso como estaba de su tío, no hacía otra cosa que alabarlo. Usagi y Darien consiguieron organizar la excursión con la pequeña para el día siguiente, los hermanos más jóvenes de él, se ofrecieron a acompañarlos, pero tras explicarles que querían estar a solas con Hana para contarle lo de Kenji, retiraron el ofrecimiento. Hana estaba más contenta incluso que cuando se fue de campamento. Siempre había deseado conocer donde había estudiado su hermana, y todo lo que ésta había visto para enamorarse del país y no regresar a Japón tan solo de vez en cuando. Fue de las últimas en acostarse, Usagi por casi la tuvo que atar a la cama, y fue la primera en levantarse, sin preocupación alguna despertó a su "hermana y a su cuñado" para desayunar y salir cuanto antes. Darien maldijo por lo bajini, y es que en uno de sus arranques sin querer la pequeña le dio un ligero golpecito en sus partes nobles, provocándole una ligera molestoia, o mejor dicho un dolor de huevos. No fue a posta y de haber sido la pequeña hubiera disfrutado haciéndolo sufrir, pues si bien no le veía tan cabeza hueca, seguía sintiendo cierto resentimiento contra él, una perdona….. pero no olvida.

Fue una suerte para ellos que el día amaneció perfecto, de esos días de verano que aunque hace calor, es soportable. Perfecto para andar, andar y más andar. Se vistieron con ropa cómoda y unos zapatos más cómodos aun. Empaquetaron crema solar, botellas de agua, gorras y la cámara de fotos, sin olvidar el dinero para la comida y los caprichos.

La visita dio comienzo en la antigua escuela en la que Usagi estudió durante tanto tiempo, la cual seguía exactamente igual, más oscura por el paso de los años, pero igual al fin de al cabo. Hana miraba la vieja edificación con ojos sorprendidos, esa escuela poco tenía que ver con la suya, era mucho más antigua, con mucha más historia, en cuanto a la suya era relativamente moderna, llena de ventanales, y hecha con ladrillos en vez de con piedra.

"**Parece un castillo" **comentó la pequeña con admiración.

"**Una cárcel diría yo" **masculló para si Usagia, aunque Darien que estaba tras ella alcanzó a escucharla, y en comprensión y apoyo del revuelo de recuerdos que afloraban en la mente de su esposa le premio un beso en la sien. Ella se lo agradeció con una discreta sonrisa, porque sin querer los amargos recuerdos llegaban a ella causándole tristeza.

Observaron un poco más la zona pero sin llegar a adentrarse en el edificio, tras tantos años recluida en esa escuela lo que menos apetecía a Usagi estar de nuevo entre sus paredes. Hana tampoco lo pidió, la pequeña estaba de vacaciones y entrar en un colegio no era uno des sus aficiones para esos días. Su siguiente destino, que no fue otro que el monte Palatino, de camino hacia su nuevo destino se toparon con mercado callejero, en el se podía encontrar ropa, comida… y como no los tipos objetos para los turistas, desde bolas de "cristal" con el Coliseo, hasta las típicas postales, pasando por replicas en miniatura de los distintos emblemas romanos. Ambos adultos tuvieron que tener mucho cuidado con la niña que iba de un lado a otro sin rumbo fijo, y entre tanta marabunta de gente podría perderse. Pese a ser una niña bastante madura para su edad, en algunas ocasiones Hana tenía sus arranques infantiles, y uno de ellos eran los antojos. Cosa que veía cosa que quería que le compraran. Darien estuvo apunto de caer más de una vez si no fuera por las negativas de Usagi que se lo impedían, ciertamente no era muy conveniente llevarse una docena de replicas en miniatura. Hana no se sentía contenta ante las negativas de su 'hermana' y por primera vez buscaba el apoyo de Darien, el cual consiguió aplacar los antojos de la pequeña comprándole un diabolo de madera que también se le había antojado, además de unos cuantos tentempiés para sacias sus apetitos.

"**¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto?"** le preguntó Usagi a la pequeña mientras su esposo compraba el alimento.

"**Síiii"** exclamó la niña rompiendo su atención de su nuevo juguete.

"**Pues…. En este lugar es donde nos conocimos Darien y yo"**

"**¿Aquí?"**

"**Aja. Fue antes de que tú nacieras, cuando yo aun estaba en esa vieja escuela. Salí de paseo con Rai y otras amigas, y…. me choqué con él"**

"**Eso es mucho tiempo"** titubeó la pequeña, que no imaginaba que la pareja se conociera de hacía tanto tiempo. De repente se acordó de el día en que lo había conocido, y de lo mal que éste se había portado. **"Pero sí erais amigos, ¿Por qué te insultó cuando cenó en casa?"**

"**Estaba enfadado, cuando acabé el instituto me fui y no pudimos despedimos…"**

"**Ahhh, yo también me enfadaría sí Mika se fuera sin decirme adiós."**

"**Aquí tienen **_**signore (señoras)**_** un delicioso tentempié" **comentó Darien que se acercaba a ellas con unas tortas, cada una cogió su correspondiente ración con una sonrisa. **"¿Me he perdido algo? **

"**Le estaba contando a Hana que aquí nos conocimos y nos hicimos amigos"** le respondió su esposa.

"**¿**_**Amici (amigos)**_**?" **Darien le echó una mirada reprobatoria.

"**Jijiji, erais novios ¿a que sí? Por eso estáis casados" **comentó la pequeña entre risas.

El italiano le pellizcó la nariz y después le dijo **"Eres una **_**bambina**_** muy lista"**

"**Y muy guapa" **apuntilló ella, lo que provocó la risa de ambos adultos.

Antes de llegar al Palatino se toparon con el anfiteatro romano, el Coliseo. Usagi lo había visto una infinidad de veces pero no por ello dejaba de impresionarla. Podía ver todas las películas de romanos que quisiera donde saliera este emblema de Roma, pero nada era comparable con verlo de cerca, tan grandioso, tan enorme, tan antiguo y tan poderoso pues aun seguía en pié. Con entrada en mano accedieron a su interior, Darien ejerció de guía turístico y le explicó a Hana sus funciones, de cómo los antiguos gladiadores luchaban para entretener al emperador de turno que a golpe de dedo decretaba la muerte del perdedor…. La pequeña escuchaba atenta y no paraba de mirar a su alrededor. También accedieron al museo del Dios Cupido (Dios del amor, conocido como Eros en la antigua Grecia) que se encontraba en el piso superior del edificio.

Cuando salieron de allí Hana iba cogida de la mano no solo de Usagi si no también de Darien, que al notar como ésta le tomaba de la mano, la miró con asombro, que pronto fue sustituido por alegría y una sonrisa pintada en su rostro. Con la misma entrada de Coliseo pudieron acceder de una vez a Palatino, una colina romana repleta de muros, restos de antiguos templos, y pequeñas fuentes… si bien el Coliseo fue algo que le gustó a Hana, el Palatino no corrió la misma suerte.

"**No me gusta…. Esto son solo piedras rotas" **exclamó la niña con mala cara mientras seguía a los dos adultos muy de cerca.

El comentario hirió el orgullo italiano de Darien que prácticamente saltó a defender con uñas y dientes el patrimonio de su país.

"**Piedras en Grecia, aquí son antiguos templos"**

Usagi se sintió indignada por la declaración de su marido, tan templos eran esas ruinas romanas como las griegas que el acababa de insultar. **"Pues sí opinas que en Grecia solo tienen piedras, entonces tengo que darle la razón a Hana y decir que aquí solo hay rocas antiguas, porque es exactamente lo mismo"**

"**Eso no es cierto" **le reprendió él.

"**Igual de templos eran aquellos que estos, e igual de derruidos están. Además cómo puedes estar orgulloso si le robasteis la cultura a los griegos"**

"**Usagi no me busques las cosquillas que me encuentras…."**

El matrimonió se enfrascó en esa tonta disputa que no se dieron cuenta que Hana se alejó de ellos para beber agua en una de las fuentes. Solo fueron conscientes cuando escucharon el grito de la pequeña.

"**USAGIIIIIIIIII" **

Darien y ella pararon inmediatamente de hablar y salieron corriendo hacía donde provenía la llamada. El corazón les latía a mil por hora, imaginando que algo malo podría haberle pasado a la pequeña. Para su tranquilidad la encontraron sentada en una roca con un gatito gris entre sus manos.

"**Mirar que gatito más bonito"**

"**Hana no vuelvas a hacer eso, nos has metido un susto de muerte" **comentó Usagi mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

"_**Gomen nasai Onechan, **_**pero he visto al gatito y…."**

"**En verdad es un gatito muy bonito" **declaró Darien dispuesto a animar a su hija que se sentía culpable por marcharse sin decir nada y asustarlos.

"**¿A qué sí? Onechan, ¿podemos llevarlo a casa? **_**onegaishimasu(por favor)"**_

"**Hana, cariño no podemos llevárnoslo a casa"** le indicó la japonesa

"**¿Por qué no?"**

"**¿De verdad quieres ese gatito?" **le preguntó Darien, a lo que la niña asintió. **"¿Prometes que vas a cuidarlo?**" de nuevo la pequeña asintió. **"Entonces nos lo llevamos a casa"**

"_**Grazie"**_dijó la niña por primera vez en italiano a la vez que se abalanzaba a abrazar a el adulto.

Usagi que iba a protestar se echó a atrás al ver la respuesta de Hana por el regalo de Darien, era un gran progreso y no era adecuado acabar con él.

"**De nada, pero antes tenemos que llevarlo al veterinario para que diga que podemos llevarlo a casa."**

La joven familia salió del Palatino en busca de un veterinario que le hiciera la revisión al pequeño minino, le pusiera las vacunas y todo lo necesario para quedarselo. Tras un par de horas la gata ya había pasado el reconocimiento médico, y tenía todos los papeles en orden para podérsela llevar a casa. El reloj marcaba la última hora de la tarde, siendo aun temprano para cena, los tres se sentaron en la Fontana di Trevi a disfrutar de un delicioso helado de chocolate, el sabor preferido de todos ellos. La pequeña gatita se encontraba descansando en su maleta de transporte que habían comprado para poder llevarla a Japón.

"**¿Por qué hay tantas monedas?" **Preguntó Hana al ver el fondo de la fuente.

"**Hay una leyenda que dice que si lanzas una moneda en la Fontana y pides un deseo se cumple."** Le explicó Usagi, que sacó una moneda y se la pasó a la niña.

"**¿Es verdad?" **

Darien como italiano conocía leyenda la real, que venía a decir que sí lanzabas una moneda en la fuente regresarías a Roma una vez más y encontraría el amor. Pero Hana tenía tanta ilusión de su hija. Afirmó a la vez que le pasaba una moneda. **"¿Quieres probar?"**

Hana la cogió, y tras pensar un poco su deseo lanzó la moneda al agua a la vez que lo formulaba **"Quiero que vuelva mi mamá"**

Los dos adultos se miraron a los ojos, y sin decir palabra ambos se indicaron que era el momento de hablar con ella y contarlo todo.

"**Tenemos algo que decirte"** indicó serenamente Usagi.

Hana se centró en lo que le tenía que decir su 'hermana', la conocía suficiente para saber que lo que le tenía que decir era serio.

"**Sabes que papá últimamente no se encontraba muy bien"**

"**Estaba malito" **indicó la niña.

"**Eso, estaba malito, muy malito. Por eso ahora está en el cielo con mi mamá"**

"**Noooooo" **una lágrima descendió por el rostro de la niña, y pronto le siguieron otras más. **"¿Con quien voy a vivir yo?"**

"**Vas a vivir con tu mamá y tu papá" **le dijo Darien con mucha delicadeza y candidez.

"**No tengo papá ni mamá" **comentó apenada la pequeña.

"**Hana, Darien y yo somos tus padres, cuando naciste no pudimos cuidarte y por eso tu abuelo Kenji te cuidó"**

"**Estás mintiendo, vosotros no sois mis papás"**

"**Sí somos tus padres de verdad"**

Hana lloraba, su padre, no su abuelo había muerto, y ahora su hermana no era su hermana si no su madre.

"**No sois mis padres, sois unos mentirosos y os odio" **chilló la niña que salió corriendo para alejarse de ellos.

Darien y Usagi salieron tras ella, y sin decir palabra regresaron a la mansión de la familia Shields. Una vez allí Hana subió directamente a su habitación. No quería ver a nadie, solamente quería llorar y estar sola. Daniel y Etsuko escucharon el revuelo que la niña formó en la entrada y salieron a comprobar que es lo que pasaba.

"**Lo hablamos mañana, prefiero que esté toda la familia" **respondió Darien a su padre.

Se despidieron y desearon buenas noches a los patriarcas y al igual que la pequeña se fueron a la cama sin cenar. Al llegar al dormitorio, Usagi ya no era capaz de contener las lágrimas. Darien la llevó hasta la cama, donde la abrazó mientras que ella sollozaba sin control. Si a él la situación la resultaba difícil, más aun a ella, que durante años había contado con el cariño y el afecto de Hana. No se separó de ella en toda la noche, la rodeaba entre sus brazos mientras le susurraba que todo saldría bien.

Daniel y Etsuko no tardaron en informar al resto de la familia para que se reunieran a la hora del desayuno para la mañana siguiente. No querían ausencias, ni retrasos, la reunión era urgente y obligatoria, ambos deseaban saber cuanto antes que era lo que se cocía en la vida del primogénito de la familia. Darien y Usagi se despertaron dispuestos a continuar con las revelaciones, lo que no esperaban era tener que hacerlo tan pronto. Nada más entrar en el salón se encontraron con todos los hermanos del italiano, su madrastra y su padre, todos sentados, esperándolos.

"**Touya, te importaría subir a desayunar con Hana, por favor" **le pidió Darien a su sobrino. El era muy pequeño y no entendería nada, además la pequeña necesitaría desayunar.

"**Vale tio Darien" **el niño subió corriendo a la habitación de su prima.

Los adultos le siguieron con laminada asegurándose de que al pequeño le resultaba imposible escuchar algo de lo que allí hablaran.

"**Ya puedes ir desembuchando" **profirió Daniel antes de que su hijo y su nuera hubieran podido tomar asiento.

Darien bastante más tranquilo, prefirió estar cómodamente sentado antes de empezar con el relato. En ningún momento, desde que salió del dormitorio hasta ese instante, se había separado de su esposa. Usagi estaba aun muy nerviosa, ya se había enfrentado al rechazo de su hija y esperaba, no, acariciaba la esperanza de que los Shields no sintieran lo mismo; durante esos días lo había empezado a querer, a sentirse de la familia. Sin ellos y sin Hana no tenía a nadie. Siendo consciente del nerviosismo de ella, Darien sujeta por la cadera. Los años de juventud con mujeres ebrias le había enseñado que para evitar un buen porrazo que la cadera le daba mayor tiempo de sujeción. Caminaron bajo la atenta mirada del resto de familiares, que vieron como Darien ejercía de buen caballero apartándole la silla a Usagi, ayudándola a acomodarse, para luego sentarse justo a su derecha. Sirvió un poco de zumo, de café para él y té para ella, y casi cuando Daniel estaba a punto de bramar por la impotencia Darien comenzó a hablar.

"**No sé si recordáis, hace unos ocho años. Yo vivía en la ciudad y me hicisteis volver a casa de manera inmediata"**

"**Claro que me acuerdo, me dio un infarto y estuve a punto de morirme"** manifestó el cabeza de familia.

Usagi se sorprendió al oír eso, no le preguntó a Darien porque se tuvo que marchar, Minako y Reika le comentaron que fue por ordenes de el señor Shields y con eso le fue suficiente. Saber que ese hombre estuvo a punto de morir la hizo sentirse una estúpida.

"**Exacto"** Si algo caracterizaba muy bien a Darien era de saber que decir en el momento en el que había que decirlo. Se le daban muy bien las pausas dramáticas que ponían en vilo a cualquiera con quien iba a hacer un negoció. Pero en honor a la verdad, con su suegro no le valió de mucho y fue él el que acabó nervioso. **"Por aquel entonces estaba con alguien, apenas llevábamos un mes"**

"**Lo sabemos, solo había que mirarte a la cara para saber que estabas enamorado" **expuso Setsuna, sin duda el miembro de la familia que más lo conocía.

Darien miró hacia Usagi, que sintiéndose observada se volvió también, se miraron durante unos instantes hasta que una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus rostros. **"Sí estaba enamorado" **volvió a mostrar atención por su familia y continuó **"y esa chica era Usagi"**

Toda la sala se lleno de estupor, la ultima declaración de Darien los pasmó, no pensaban que la relación fuera de tantos años a.

"**Usagi…Usagi… ¿Usagi?"** tartamudeaba Seiya mientras que señalaba a su cuñada en incredulidad, no terminaba de hacerse a la idea de que ella perteneciera a esa parte de ña historia.

"**Sí, Usagi. Me marché sin podérselo haber dicho, cuando quise volver ella se había graduado y regresado a Japón… no volví a saber nada de ella hasta que hice negocios con su padre."**

No quiso ahondar en muchos detalles, sus padres no tenían porque saber que su matrimonio había empezado como un contrato, ahora era real o pretendían que lo fuera, y eso era lo importante en esos momentos. Ya tendrían tiempo para saber el resto.

"**¿Cuando os volvisteis a reencontrar os volvisteis a enamorar? Que bonito." **Exclamó la más pequeña de los hermanos.

"**No fue exactamente así, de hecho cuando nos reencontramos no hacíamos más que pelearnos…"** comentó Usagi, hablando por primera vez, para aplacar el ideal adolescente y el mundo technicolor.

"**Pero lo superasteis y ahora estáis casados, es todo tan romántico" **

"**El caso es que cuando Usagi regresó a su casa no lo hizo sola, estaba embarazada con mi hija"**

"**¿QUEEEEEEEE?"** exclamó Daniel poniendo el grito en el cielo. **"¿Darien Shields Chiba se puede saber como fuiste tan irresponsable?" **

"**Padre a estas alturas no tendré que contarte la historia de donde vienen los niños ¿no?"**

Ajena a la discusión de su marido y su hijastro Etsuko interrogó a Usagi para seguir obteniendo las respuestas que tanto querían.

"**¿Qué pasó con el bebe?"**

"**Mi padre me obligó a tenerlo, aunque no es que no le hizo mucha falta insistir, no quería perderlo. Cuando di a luz, el lo había dispuesto todo para cuidar del bebe, para que yo continuara con mis estudios y pudiera reanudar mi vida" **

"**Pero tu padre se encargaba de tu hermana…" **comentó Seiya sin ser consciente del todo de la declaración de su cuñada.

"**¡**_**Per Amore di Dio!**_**, no es tu hermana ¿verdad? Ella es tu hija" **pronunció Michelle que sí que consiguió entender las palabras de la joven madre.

"**Suya y mía" **recordó Darien.

**¿Y nos lo dices ahora?"**

"**Señor Shields la culpa no es de Darien, el pensaba que de verdad era mi hermana. El no lo ha sabido hasta la muerte de mi padre"**

Esto no gustó a la familia, más de uno le lanzó una mirada seria de reproche.

"**Si tu padre no hubiera muerto ****le habrías mantenido ignorante de que era padre" **le preguntó Setsuna.

"**Se lo habría dicho"**

"**¿Cuándo, cuando ella se casará?" **

"**No, cuando la apreciara. Darien pensaba que Hana era un estorbo. Seiya sabes que estoy en lo cierto."**

"**Pero eso no justifica…"**

"**Basta YA" **gritó Darien para impedir que su familia siguieran atacando a su esposa. **"aquí la culpable no es solo Usagi, somos los dos. Ambos hemos cometido errores que distan mucho de ser insignificantes, pero hemos decidido intentarlo. Por nuestro bien y por el de nuestra hija, que no solo ha descubierto que tiene uno papá y una mamá que desconocía, sino que también a perdido a la persona que se a encargado de ella desde que nació. Así que, o os portáis bien y tratáis con cariño y respeto a Usagi como habéis estado haciendo hasta ahora, o nos marchamos. Vosotros elegís."**

Darien estaba en lo cierto, quería a Usagi, la querían muchísimo, pero Darien era uno de ellos y el solo hecho de pensar que ella le había hecho daño les revolvía las entrañas. Pero como él muy bien había dicho, Darien no era un santo, también era culpable y fue Usagi la que tuvo que pasar el embarazo sola, la que se tuvo que separar de la niña, la que tuvo que verla como una hermana aun sabiendo que no lo era… no era Darien el que más había sufrido con toda esa historia, fue Usagi.

"**Llevas razón, lo siento…" **se disculpó el señor Shields

"**No pasa nada, lo entiendo. Darien es tu hijo, yo habría hecho lo mismo por Hana."**

"**¿Ella lo sabe?" **

"**Se lo dijimos anoche, y no quiere ni vernos"**

"**Ey, se le pasará, es una niña. Solo necesita tiempo para pensar" **le animó su suegro mientas le cogía de la mano y le sonreía. **"Así que me has hecho abuelo ¿Eh? quien lo diría"**

Darien sabía que esta declaración iba más bien por él que por Usagi. Daniel ye le había preguntado más de una vez por el matrimonio, los niños y demás cuando aun salía con Beryl, aunque no necesariamente ella estuviera incluida en ese lote. Usagi si contaba con su beneplácito, un nieto sin duda le había otorgado aun más puntos.

"**Ya que lo sabéis todo… ¿Podemos desayunar no?"**

Tras el desayuno Setsuna fue a comprobar como se encontraban los dos niños. Hana estaba riendo con Touya cuando llegó, no tenía problemas con nadie salvo con sus padres. Hacía todo lo posible para no verlos o no hablarles, ellos mismo se lo buscaron al no haberla cuidado como los padres de verdad. Ninguno fue consciente de ello, pero cada uno de los miembros de la familia Shields fueron pasando por la habitación de Hana para verla, ya no era la hermana de Usagi, sino una de los suyos, la veían con otros ojos. Las preguntas no se hicieron esperar, la pobre Usagi se vio rodeada por cinco personas haciéndole preguntas sobre el pasado de la pequeña, necesitaban saber esas cosas.

Darien no era de mucha ayuda, pues el mismo también hacia preguntas según estas afloraba en su cabeza. Decidió respirar algo de aire fresco, en vez de salir al jardín trasero donde estaba la piscina, salió al de la entrada, pude que incluso se parara a probar las uvas. Con un padre italiano como el suyo había aprendido a apreciar el buen vino, aunque tampoco le hacía ascos al sake. Sí bebía, de vez en cuando había cogido alguna que otra borrachera, pero no era un alcohólico, pues podía vivir sin él, cosa que no podía decir del café. Sembrar el viñedo no fue idea de su padre, sino del excéntrico de su abuelo, que le encantaba presumir de tener vino propio. El nunca se había quejado, cuando era tan solo un mocoso se escapaba hacía las viñas a pegarse un atracón de uvas junto a su hermana, estaban deliciosas.

"**Menuda has formado hermanito, y luego soy yo el problemático" **comentó Seiya que al bajar las escaleras tras llamar a su novia desde su dormitorio, vio como Darien iba hasta el viñedo y decidió hacerle compañía.

"**Y eres problemático" **comentó su hermano ofreciéndole uvas que el joven cogió encantado.

"**¿Te recuerdo que tú dejaste embarazada a una joven de diecisiete años?"**

"**¿Y yo a ti que destrozaste el coche de papá?"**

"**Pero lo mío se arregla y como si no hubiera pasado nada, tu error no lo borra ni el tipex"**

"**Ni se te ocurra ir de Yoda, que ya tengo a Kevin haciendo de Pepito Grillo"**

"**No creí que pudieras liarla tanto o más que yo" **bromeó Seiya intentando contener la risa "**Si eras un cara yeso"**

"**Yo también fui joven" **comentó algo malhumorado, no le gustaba ser él que recibia la bronca, le hacía sentirse un crío de nuevo.

"**¿No? y yo que pensaba que ya habías nacido así de viejo y de amargado"** el joven no perdía pie, era su vendetta por todas las añejas broncas. **"Pero ahora enserio Darien, dime una cosa, ¿Sabes que son los condones verdad? Lo digo porque no me gustaría que hubieras dejado a más jóvenes inocentes embarazadas…."**

"**Estás disfrutando con esto" **más que una pregunta fue una afirmación, la sonrisa y la risa de su hermano lo decía todo.

"**Ni que lo digas"**

"**Lo siento" **se disculpó Darien. **"he sido muy intransigente contigo, cuando la verdad es que yo de joven era igual que tú. ¡**_**DIO! **_**no me puedo creer que te preguntara si habías dejado embarazada a alguna chica y resulta que eso lo había hecho yo" **se sentía avergonzado, decepcionado consigo mismo.

"**Ey no te preocupes" **Darien sintió como su hermano le apretaba el hombro en señal de apoyo, de amistad, de hermandad. **"El pasado es el pasado, no puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo, solo puedes seguir hacía delante y conseguir que el pasado importe menos que el futuro. Hana se alegrará de tenerte de padre sin duda, porque yo lo hago por tenerte como hermano" **

Conmovido por las palabras de Seiya, Darien le dio un fuerte abrazo, con 'palmaditas' en la espalda, a cada cual más fuerte. Al principio el abrazo les pareció algo natural pero luego algo poco masculino, y de ahí los golpes borricos en el lomo.

"**Que tendrá Japón que hace que los hombres de esta familia sentemos la cabeza" **comentó el más mayor de ellos.

"**Unas mujeres que nos vuelven locos" **

"**jajaja, puede ser."**

"**No, no puede ser, lo es sin duda" **indicó Seiya convencido de lo que decía.

"**Estoy orgulloso de ti, Yoda"**

_

* * *

_

_Quiero primero de todo disculparme por actualizar la otra vez y no dejar un agradecimiento por el apoyo por lo de mi abuela, lo agradezco mucho, no es que sirvieran para que ella se mejorara, porque murió a los días de nosotros estar allí. Pero cogí un virus y pensé que había perdido el capitulo, por suerte no fue así y aunque tenía algo de prisa lo subí nada más verlo. Como no también lo voy hacer por la tardanza, pero he empezado a trabajar este mes, sigo estudiando, voy a la academia, y bueno cuesta organizarse a lo primero tratare de organizarme mejor, aunque ya he empezado a estudiar para los exámenes de enero y además tenía pensado hacer un especial navidad típico en mí, no sé si en diciembre (que empieza mañana) colgaré un nuevo capitulo pero sí que me he propuesto colgar a partir de ahora capitulo por mes, ya os aviso para que no tengáis que vivir en vilo. _

_Y ahora vamos al fic, ¿lo de Hana resultó ser una sorpresa eh? Jajaja, ahí estaba la gracia que confiarais que sabíais el gran secreto de la trama y solo era la mitad, jaja, aunque era la parte importante claro, sin Darien y Usagi juntos no habría habido Hana. Me hubiera gustado ver vuestras caras, lastima que no puede ser, pero por vuestros reviews me hago a la idea que os ha causado gran impacto. Si habéis leído más fics míos sabréis de sobra que me gusta mucho el elemento sorpresa._

_Como veis las cosas no van a resultar tan fácil para esta familia, porque la pequeña tiene que hacerse a la idea de quien es y quien son sus papis, veré como lo soluciono porque aun tengo mis dudas en algunos asuntos, pero se irán solucionando. _

_Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo o en el fic navideño, me despido, baiiiiii._


	18. Capitulo 18

Una semana no bastó para mitigar el desagrado que Hana sentía hacia sus padres. Durante el trayecto de vuelta a Japón se sentó junto a Seiya con el que hablaba mientras no estaba durmiendo. Para con sus padres utilizaba la ley seca, ni una palabra ya fuera de afecto o de descontento, mutis absoluto, no obstante, ellos se sentían aliviados de que su hija hubiera encontrado a alguien con quien desahogarse, contó con toda la familia pero sin duda quien con mejor migas acabó haciendo fue con Touya. Poco antes de que se acabaran las vacaciones, se había llegado a la conclusión que hasta que la pequeña no terminara de asumir su nueva situación, lo mejor era mantener en la intimidad que ellos eran los padres de Hana, solo amigos y más allegados como Luna o Artemis. Fue un consejo de Daniel que a ninguno le importó utilizar, lo que menos necesitaba la niña además era convertirse en el centro de todas las polémicas. La despedida fue un trago bastante amargo, los días que la recién estrenada pequeña familia había pasado con la gran familia estuvieron llenos de recuerdos, risas, anécdotas, y sobre todo descanso. Atrás quedaba todo eso y de nuevo volvía la rutina, el trabajo y la falta de sueño. Nada más pisar suelo nipón Usagi y Darien se mudarían a la mansión de los Tsukino, el abogado de Kenji se puso en contacto cuando todos los permisos y cesiones de terrenos se encontraban a nombre de la heredera universal del señor Tsukino. No tuvieron muchos problemas para optar por marcharse a vivir allí, Hana no merecía más cambios, y la casa era bastante más grande que su apartamento donde además no cabían. Este no se quedaría vacío, ni mucho menos, Seiya que había demostrado no solo a su hermano, si no también al resto de la familia el haber madurado, se quedaría con el piso para disfrute y uso personal, eso sí a cambio de echar una mano en la mudanza. Artemis, Luna y la señora Hino, fueron informados de estos planes, así como el día y hora de su llegada. Luna se encargó de preparar todo para los nuevos inquilinos, la señora Hino rellenó la despensa y el frigorífico hasta los topes y Artemis arregló unos cuantos desperfectos aquí y allá. Darien pasó por la mansión para dejar a Hana durmiendo en la cama y así poder trabajar con mayor libertad, Artemis los acompañó al edificio de la Corporación Shields conduciendo una furgoneta con cajas vacías listas para ser utilizadas en la mudanza. Cuatro pares de manos trabajaron sin descanso empaquetando cosas, ropas, fotos, libros, documentos, el ordenador, música… lo necesario sin dejar con el culo al aire a Seiya, solo las cosas importantes e intimas, Usagi contaba con ventaja pues algunas de sus cosas aun seguían en su antigua casa, no pensaba llevarlas pues después de todo pensaba divorciarse pasado un año. Tardaron unas cuantas horas en tenerlo todo listo, por lo menos contaban con lo más básico, otro día más descansados volvería por si se habían dejado algo. Cuando llegaron a la mansión solo sacaron las cajas de la camioneta y se fueron a descansar, cuando uno se muda lo difícil no es meter las cosas en cajas, sino sacarlas y ubicarlas y ese problema se acrecienta si hay otras cosas con las que acomodarlas. Los recién llegados cogieron la cama con ganas, durmieron durante algo así como doce horas de corrido, por suerte o gracias a la reflexión, regresaron un día antes de comenzar a trabajar, contando así con un día libre para descansar, o más bien organizar sus vidas.

La primera en volver a la actividad fue la pequeña Hana, la cual no tardo en ubicarse, solo fue necesario ver las cortinas que tapaban las ventanas para saber que estaba en su dormitorio. Como era siendo habitual en ella bajó a la cocina, donde la señora Hino le esperaba con un suculento desayuno a base de bizcochos y galletas caseros, al igual que un rico zumo natural de naranja, y una baso de leche de soja y caco, su favorito.

Luna entró poco después, saludó a la pequeña con mucho afecto, pues en realidad era lo que todos sentían por ella y por su 'hermana'. Las dos mujeres atendieron a los relatos que Hana les contaba, ya fuera de alguna tratada que había realizado algún amiguito de Touya, lo grande que era la piscina de la familia Shields, o como había encontrado a un gatito. Preguntó que es lo que había pasado con su nueva mascota un poco alterada al no haberla visto en su habitación, fue Luna la que la tranquilizó informándola que el cachorro descansaba en el salón. Fue a asegurarse que en verdad estaba allí para luego continuar con su desayuno, siguió hablado, pero en ningún momento comentó lo como acabó su visita por Roma, que sabía que Usagi no era su hermana si no la madre por la que siempre había preguntado. Le era imposible verla como su madre, y mucho menos a Darien como su padre, cuando había tenido siempre uno muy bueno. Pues si bien es cierto que Kenji no se comportó como debía con su propia hija, sí que lo hizo con su nieta, con sus fallos claro está, pero ningún padre es perfecto.

Ajenos a la actividad que acontecía en la cocina, el joven matrimonio Shields continuaba en la cama. Darien fue el primero en despertar, repleto de energías y feliz, una felicidad que llevaba sintiendo durante días, y que nunca antes había sentido. Despertar con Usagi entre sus brazos no era un sufrimiento ya, tener una esposa no era peor que un castigo como él pensaba, era agradable, y no por el hecho de tener una esposa, si no por quien era esa esposa y por el momento no pensaba renunciar a ella. Siempre él era el primero en abrir los ojos, tiempo que aprovechaba para echarle un vistazo a su esposa mientras aun dormía, algo que hacía antes incluso de enterarse que ella era Serena, pues comenzaba sintiendo algo por ella. le despertaba cierta ternura verla ahí con los ojos cerrados, tranquila, no se reprimía de acariciarla, con el dorso de sus dedos rozaba su mejilla, su nariz, sus brazos…. Hasta ese momento ambos se mantenían célibes, el sexo no había formado parte de su vida marital, y aunque Usagi no lo sabía Darien había optado por mantenerlo así. Se sentía como un gilipollas y necesitaba recompensarla, a pesar de lo difícil que pudiera resultarle. Sintiendo un cosquilleo sobre su nariz, su esposa abrió los ojos.

"_**Ohayo (buenos días)**_**" **musitó la fémina aun algo dormida, pero que ablandó a su esposo.

"_**Konnichi wa (buenas tardes)**_** más bien, son las doce y media"** le objetó el italiano que tenía una buena visión del reloj que se encontraba en la mesilla del lado de su esposa.

"**No bromees, deben ser las seis de la mañana o algo así, porque aun tengo sueño"** Usagi se escondió entre las sabanas dispuesta a seguir durmiendo un poco más

"**No es broma, son las doce y treinta y siete para ser más exactos" **

Ella se volvió dispuesta a descubrir el engaño de su marido, pero se encontró con que era cierto.

"**¿Y no me has despertado?" **exclamó volviéndose hacia él

"**Para que levantarse, con lo bien que estoy contigo entre mis brazos" **Darien la abrazó, ya que ella había logrado soltarse de su amarre y la atrajo hacia si.

"**No podemos quedarnos todo el día en la cama****, tenemos que desempacar"**

"**ummm, solo un ratito más"**

Ella se sonrió al ante el comportamiento de Darien, se le daba un aire a su sobrino, sin duda Touya acabaría siendo igual de terrible que sus dos tíos, compadecía a la buena de Setsuna.

"**Solo unos minutos" **

"**Me basta" **comentó él, que acto seguido selló sus labios sobre los de ella.

Usagi no dudó en responder el beso, caricias lentas y rítmicas, hasta que para Darien no era suficiente, su lengua jugueteó con los labios de su esposa pero sin llegar a entrar del todo, simplemente jugando al gato y al ratón. Usagi trató de responderle, pero antes de encontrarse con él, Darien el huía frustrándola, hasta el punto de ser ella la que acabó atacando a su esposo, lo que el buscaba. El beso fue salvaje, rápido, lleno de atracción y de deseo, más de lo que Darien podía soportar sin poder meterle mano. En ese momento se arrepentía de haber jugueteado con ella, y haber desencadenado tal reacción, o bien de haberse prometido esperar antes de hacer el amor con ella, sea como fuere se arrepentía y ahora tenía una erección en proceso que no sería aliviada. Antes de que el beso llevara a algo más caliente, Darien se separó y salió de la cama.

"**Es hora de volver a la vida"**

El se fue a darse una ducha bien fresquita que le bajase la libido, dejando a Usagi bastante frustrada en la cama. Ese beso había sido lo más intimo y caliente que había tenido en los últimos siete años.

Cuando ambos bajaron escucharon unas risas que provenían del salón, se trataba de Hana que se encontraba jugando con su nueva mascota. Se la escuchaba feliz para alivio de sus progenitores, ninguno estaba dispuesto a estropearle su estado de ánimo, o al menos por el momento, por lo que fueron directamente hacia la cocina con la idea de tomar un pequeño tentempié para aguantar hasta el almuerzo. La madre de Lita muy amablemente preparó unos sándwiches de pavo y queso, y un vaso de té helado. Usagi le preguntó por su hija, a lo que la mujer contestó sin problemas, estaba orgullosa por su hija, casi no la veía del trabajo que tenía pero eso era buena señal, el restaurante funcionaba bastante mejor de lo esperado y en parte se debía al menú que Lita había elaborado, que además resultaba bastante más económico que el resto de locales de Natsu, por lo que no necesariamente acudía la gente 'Cool', si no cualquiera que quisiera. Darien sugirió de cenar allí algún día cuando ya estuvieran un poco más centrados. Sin embargo para centrarse primero debían recolocar todas sus pertenencias, así pues, tras comer el pequeño tentempié se pusieron manos a la obra. No solo necesitaban guardar sus cosas, si no también recoger las pertenencias de Kenji Tsukino, contaron con Luna que les echó una mano. Comenzaron con lo más básico, el ropero, del que extrajeron toda la ropa del fallecido, algunas cosas las guardaron de recuerdo, otras las cedieron a la beneficencia. La sorpresa fue no solo encontrar la ropa de Kenji, si no también de su esposa, Ikuko, el señor Tsukino había sido incapaz de deshacerse de ella, y ahora era su hija la que debía hacerlo. Al verla Usagi quedó en absorta, tomó entre sus mano uno de sus vestidos y se lo acercó al rostro, aun mantenía el olor de ella, una lágrima brotó de uno de sus ojos pero intentó ocultarlo. Ella sufrió por la falta de su madre, lo mismo que Hana, lo que hacía sentirse aun peor. Haciendo de tripas corazón continuó vaciando el armario, para poder guardar su ropa y la de Darien. La mayoría de los libros, ya fuera lectura o de consulta, los acomodaron en el antiguo despacho de Kenji, el mismo emplazamiento tomó el ordenador y los papeles de Darien. El señor Tsukino que ya barruntaba su fin, en sus últimos días había clasificado sus documentos, guardando los útiles y deshaciéndose del resto, facilitando bastante el trabajo de su hija y su yerno. Su ordenador pasó a pertenecer a Usagi, entre ella y su esposo revisaron los archivos por si algunos le eran útiles a Darien para su trabajo de director de los hoteles Moonlight. Con ayuda del Pendrive traspasaron los archivos que pensaron que les serían útiles al portátil de él, cuando tuviera algo de tiempo los revisaría.

Pararon para comer, momento en el cual se encontraron por fin con Hana, como venía siendo habitual en los últimos días ella los ignoró, ni tan siquiera les respondió el saludo cuando estos entraron. Comieron en la cocina en silencio el suculento menú preparado por la señora Hino, Ramen (la sopa de fideos chinos), gyouzas (empanadillas chinas son de verdurita y están o bien cocidas o a la plancha) y de postre un flan de mango. Hana muy poco dada a lo verde y con una debilidad suprema para lo dulce como su madre, pasó de la sopa a degustar directamente el postre. En un plis plas, la pequeña tenía el buche lleno y se marchó hasta su cuarto a jugar con sus muñecas. Luna se la vio mientras subía las escaleras, se extrañó bastante y así se lo hizo saber a Usagi, la cual pidió que ella junto el resto del personal se reuniera en el salón unos veinte minutos después para contarles algo importante. Todos fueron puntuales y se toparon en el camino entraron juntos y tomaron asiento.

"**Bien……" **de nuevo revelar su secreto se le estaba atragantando a Usagi. **"Supongo que os habréis dado cuenta que Hana no nos tiene mucha estima en estos momentos"**

"**Sí, nos pareció bastante raro la verdad, la niña te adora y no quiere perder ningún momento contigo" **comentó Artemis que al igual que las otras dos mujeres tenía mucha confianza con la joven.

"**Me temo que ya no. Se que a todos os extrañó que me mi padre me nombrara su heredera universal, pero la verdad es que lo hizo porque soy su única hija biológica"**

"**Pero el señor Tsukino dijo que era hija suya. No me digas que le encasquetaron la hija de otro hombre…." **Dijo Luna bastante estupefacta por la noticia.

"**Algo así, aunque él ya sabía que no era suya, porque ni tan siquiera era hija de una amante. Si es que llegó a tener alguna….." **indicó Darien, que tras hablar unas cuantas veces con su suegro empezaba a dudar que hubiera tenido amantes, o por lo menos no muchas, creyó él.

"**Hana es mi hija… hija mía y de Darien" **

Los tres miembros del servicio pusieron los ojos como platos y las mandíbulas casi se les desencajaron de la impresión. Darien consciente de ello trató de aclararles las dudas que se les pasaba por la cabeza.

"**Nos conocimos en Italia hace más de siete años, casi ocho, ella estudiaba su último curso y yo la universidad. Estuvimos juntos un tiempo, tras el cual lo nuestro se acabo, y ella regresó a casa descubriendo su embarazo."**

"**No sabía como ponerme en contacto con él, así que no pude decirse, pero sí a papá que se encargó de todo. Oculté mi embarazo, no porque me arrepintiera, sino porque pensé que era lo mejor para Hana. Papá sabía que Darien era el padre, por eso preparó todo para que figuráramos como sus padres biológicos y legales como debería haber sido desde un principio."**

"**¿Hana lo sabe verdad? Por eso no os dirige la palabra" **pidió la señora Hino

"**Se lo dijimos en Italia, no creímos que debiéramos posponerlo." **Comentó el italiano

"**El daño estaba hecho igualmente"** indicó Luna algo defraudada, siempre había sentido gran estima por Usagi pero no le gustaba nada lo que había hecho con su propia hija.

"**Lo sé" **comentó entristecida la joven.

"**Ella te adoraba, siempre decía que era lo más parecido que tenía a una mamá, ella quería una madre, y tu se lo negaste." **La ama de llaves no estaba dispuesta a desistir con su recriminación, estaba dolida por su comportamiento, por su falta de confianza para contarle la verdad….

"**Y sino le hubiera negado un padre" **rebatió la aludida.

"**No, si tenía una imagen masculina como su abuelo"**

"**Luna, mi padre y yo no nos llevábamos bien, lo sabes. Hubiera sido imposible que viviera aquí en casa, y yo sola no podía haber dado a Hana lo que necesitaba"**

"**Un niño no necesita miles de juguetes, ni una escuela privada para ser feliz. Necesita a su madre, y no una mentira"**

"**Tenía diecisiete años, no sabía nada de la vida"**

"**Pero si que sabías que hacer para quedarte embarazada, ¿no? y en todo caso me puede parecer bien que la dejaras a cargo de tu padre, ¿pero debías de irte a vivir tan lejos?, ¿Venir de pascuas a ramos? tú más que nadie debería comprenderla, lo has vivido"**

"**Soy la peor madre del mundo, lo sé, pero… no podía actuar como la gran hermana mayor, dolía demasiado"**

Charlaron durante unos minutos más, no sacaron nada en claro, Luna acusaba, Usagi trataba de disculparse a pesar de que se acusaba a si misma. Luna llevaba años casada con Artemis, y durante esos años habían sido incapaces de tener hijos, eso unido a que Usagi se había criado sin madre había hecho que la viera como su hija, por consiguiente tenía total confianza para tomarse ciertas libertades que su marido o la señora Hino no se atrevían a traspasar. Darien trató en salir en defensa de su esposa, no obstante entre todos ellos era un intruso, no estaba acostumbrado a esas cosas, aunque algunos de los empleados de su padre le gastaba alguna broma de vez en cuando, nunca le habían echado el rapapolvo como el de Luna a Usagi. Continuaron recogiendo sus cosas durante unas horas más, acomodaron los cds, las fotografías y otros enseres que no eran tan fáciles de guardar.

Al terminar Usagi se encerró en su antiguo dormitorio, tratando de recordar como se enteró que estaba embarazada, como lloró desconsoladamente al enterarse, y al decidir dejarle el bebe a su padre, o cuando decidió marcharse a Italia de nuevo, durante meses las lagrimas no abandonaban sus ojos cuando se encontraba a solas, con gente ponía la mejor de sus sonrisas y actuaba como si nada ocurriera, sus 'vacaciones' en esos meses no fueron lo paradisíacas que debieron haber sido, si no una farsa para ocultar su barriga y el parto. Sentada en su cama, abrazada a un conejo de peluche la encontró Darien al entrar al dormitorio, quiso permitirle cierto aislamiento, cierto espacio personal, por eso esperó un par de horas para comprobar como se encontraba.

"**¿Se puede?"**

"**Pasa" **le permitió Usagi a su esposo con una sonrisa nostálgica.

El se sentó sobre la cama con la espalda apoyada en las dos almohadas con las que Usagi solía dormir, y las piernas estiradas a lo largo.

"**Rosa y blanco, ¿desde cuando eres una niña mimada?"**

Ella le golpeó con el peluche, un botón le dio en la frente y le dejó una marca roja y redonda sobre ella.

"**Que me guste el rosa y el blanco no quiere decir que sea una niña de papá, solo que soy femenina"**

"**Eso no te lo voy a negar" **con la vista le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Vestía unos shorts muy cortitos vaqueros y una camiseta entallada blanca que realzaba al máximo su busto. **"Eres muy, pero que muy femenina" **

"**Pervertido" **le recriminó ella mientras se tapaba el pecho con sus brazos. **"si has venido a babear mientras me miras mejor es que te vayas largando y me dejes sola, no estoy de humor"**

"**En realidad quería darte una cosa" **Darien le entregó un sobre más grande que un folio de papel.

Usagi lo miró extrañada, aun así abrió el sobre y sacó lo que había en él. ni más ni menos que el dibujo de la ninfa que colgaba del mural de la habitación de Darien en Italia. Turbada, así se quedó Usagi al verlo.

"**Eres tú, lo hice la noche que se suponía que deberíamos de haber estado juntos pero que no fue así porque tuve que volver a casa. Me era imposible dejar de pensar en ti, así que te dibuje, como lo que eras, la ninfa de mis sueños. Lo dibujé con la intención de entregártelo, evidentemente no pude hacerlo pero ahora sí, y es tuyo." **

"**Aunque no se parezca en nada a mi" **mormuró apenada ella

Darien le tomó de la barbilla y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos **"Sigues siendo guapísima"**

"**Y también me he vuelto la bruja de Blancanieves" **

"**¿Lo dices por lo de antes?" **preguntó el italiano aunque el sabía ya la respuesta.

"**sí, Luna lleva razón, es lo mismo que he pensado siempre, solo que ella lo ha dicho en voz alta"**

"**Menudos padres ¿eh? aunque la próxima vez me gustaría enterarme desde el principio" **comentó animado Darien con la intención de aligerar el ambiente y el humor de su esposa.

"**¿Tienes ganas de repetir? Quien diría que hasta hace unos meses eras un soltero empedernido" **bromeó de igual forma Usagi, que solo de pensar en ser madre de nuevo se le erizaba la piel.

"**Las personas cambian. Y hablando de cambiar, mi secretaria ha decidido abandonar el trabajo por razones personales, qué te parecería si le ofreciera el puesto a Seiya"**

"**Me parece una buena idea, no solo pasareis más tiempo juntos sino que también se habituaría al trabajo de oficina, que es para lo que estáis destinados los Shields"**

"**Preparados, estamos preparados" **apuntilló Darien **"Porque también valemos para otras cosas, como puedes comprobar con mis hermanas"**

"**Cierto, bien cierto. Los Shields podéis ser toda una caja de sorpresas"**

"**Le dijo la sartén al cazo" **Él la recorrió de nuevo el cuerpo con la mirada, deteniendo en ciertos puntos de su anatomía que resultaron ser una completa sorpresa para él hacía unos años. Aunque su respuesta no solo se refería a un plano sexual, si no en general, y sin duda prueba de ello resultó ser su identidad, algo que Darien no sospechó, o al menos no de manera demasiado clara. Durante su escrutinio pudo ver como el rostro de Usagi reflejaba cansancio, no solo de llorar, también de la preocupación, de la mudanza… **"Vamonos a la cama, necesitas descansar"**

"**Ohhhhhh, ¿la clarividencia es uno de tus dotes ocultas señor Shields?" **estaba cansada pero estaba tan a gusto sentada sobre esa cama. Y mucho más desde que su esposo entró por la puerta de la habitación, después del cese de hostilidades entre ellos empezaba a aflorar cierta complicidad, ciertamente era mucho más cómodo y gratificante. Los comentarios jocosos ya no iban dirigidos a burlarse o hacer daño, si no para crear camaradería, algo reciproco por ambas partes.

Los labios de Darien se curvaron en una sonrisa socarrona que permitió ver a su esposa al volverse tras levantarse de la cama. Sus ojos también poseían un brillo de malicioso. **"No **_**Piccola**_**, mis dotes son muy bien distintas, en las que prefiero la experiencia para la resolución del conflicto" **

Clavó la rodilla sobre el colchón donde escasos segundos había estado medio tumbado, y haciendo gala de la fortaleza de sus brazos, tomó a su sonrojada esposa entre sus brazos para llevarla hasta el dormitorio de ambos a dormir.

Mientras mamá lloraba en la habitación, y papá hacía cualquier cosa en el despacho, Hana vivió el feliz acontecimiento de la caída de su primer diente, con Luna como testigo de tal feliz acontecimiento. Y fue ella quien informó a los progenitores de la pequeña cuando iban de camino hacía su dormitorio. Hana llevaba como dos semanas con el diente bailando, anunciando su incipiente caída, por lo que ellos ya tenían el regalo listo para tal acontecimiento. La historia del Ratoncito Perez, no solo le era conocida por los cuentos que su her…, Usagi le narraba del famoso Topolino italiano. Si no que este antiguo relato español era leído en cientos de escuelas preescolares de Japón, para entrenar la lectura y la comprensión de los pequeños. El Ratoncito compartía espacio con la Bella Durmiente, la Casita de Chocolate, con los relatos del Conejo de la Luna…

Veinte minutos antes de su hora normal de levantarse, Hana ya estaba en pie, mirando bajo la almohada en busca del regalo de Topolino. Y ahí estaba, el colgante que a ella le gustaba y 3000* yens de propina. Ajena al desagrado que sentía hacía su madre, y toda llena de animación la pequeña salió corriendo hacía la habitación del matrimonio despertando a sus dos progenitores sin ningún tipo de reparo.

"_**Okasân, okasân (mamá, mamá)**_** ha venido el ratoncito" **exclamaba la niña a la vez que zarandeaba a su madre para atraer su completa atención.

Una Usagi muy somnolienta, al igual que su esposo que dormía a su lado se incorporaron para ver el obsequio su hija, está aprovechó y se sentó sobre la cama casi encima de su madre.

"**Se ha llevado mi diente y me ha dejado dos regalos, no uno, si no ¡DOS!¡Kawaiiiiiii!"**

"**Jo, que suerte" **comentó Usagi con la típica voz con la que se le habla a un niño pequeño. **"Déjame ver que es lo que te ha dejado"**

"**Dinero, mucho dinero y el collar que quería" **

Al ver todo lo que Hana encontró bajo la almohada Usagi volvió la mirada hacía su esposo, ella había sido la autora del regalo del collar el cual iba a ser el regalo único de ambos. CULPABLE se escribía sobre su rostro, en mitad de la noche él se levantó y colocó el dinero bajo la almohada de la durmiente niña, justo al lado donde minutos antes su mujer había colocado su regalo.

"**Voy a enseñárselo a Luna" **antes de salir corriendo Hana se volvió con su sonrisa mellada y dijo de nuevo **"Baja pronto que se hace tarde para el cole Okasân" **dicho esto salió corriendo hacía la cocina para enseñarle sus regalos a la señora Kino y a Luna que esperaban a que la joven familia se fuera levantando.

Usagi la vez anterior no fue consciente del apelativo con el que Hana se había dirigido a ella, pues estaba bastante dormida como para procesar algo, pero esta vez y con sus facultades despiertas sí que lo hizo y la alegría le embargo.

"**Me ha llamado mamá" **comentó aun un poco perpleja.

"**Felicidades mamí" **masculló su esposo besando en la parte trasera de su cuello, retirando su cabello para no impedirle el acceso a su nuca.

"**Darien Shields, no intentes distraerme ¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarle tanto dinero bajo la almohada?"**

Haciendo gala de su autocontrol trató de esconder el daño de que la niña hablara solo con su esposa y lo ignorara deliberadamente.

"**¿Qué daño pueden hacer 3000 yens****? **

"**Darien no podemos ganarnos su cariño a base a golpe de talonario" **le recriminó su esposa.

"**Primero, ella piensa que ha sido Topolino no nosotros, y dos, el único que tiene que ganarse su cariño soy yo no tú **_**Cara**_**. Ella ya te a perdonado pero a mi no me habla, incluso no me mira"**

Sin ganas de continuar discutiendo, Darien se levantó de la cama y se fue al baño dispuesto a tomar una ducha bien caliente y relajar la tensión que sentía en esos momentos.

Antes de desaparecer tras la puerta se volvió hacía su esposa y le dijo **"Será mejor que te vistas ya, vais a llegar tarde a la escuela" **tras decir esto entró en el baño y cerró la puerta.

La felicidad le duro bastante poco a Usagi, se sentía bastante culpable de poder disfrutar del cariño y el perdón de su hija, una victoria agridulce podría llamarse. No sabía que hacer al respecto, así pues hasta que encontrara la forma para aliviar la frustración de su esposo, se centraría en su hija. Se vistió lo más rápidamente que pudo con un traje falda-chaqueta en color cáscara de huevo y unos zapatos con taconazo kilométrico, se maquilló muy poco y se peinó su enmarañada cabellera. Al entrar en la cocina se encontró con que Hana charlaba alegremente con el servicio, al ver a su madre la invitó a sentarse junto a ella. No paraba de hablar, estaba pletorita, extasiada. Por primera vez desde que volvieron fue Usagi quien condujo hasta la escuela de la pequeña. Una vez segura de que su hija se encontraba en clase, arrancó el vehiculo para encaminarse al trabajo, desde allí ideó una forma para recompensar a su esposo el mal rato.

El incidente con el Ratoncito Pérez fue el augurio de una mala jornada para Darien. Las reuniones que tenía concertadas acabaron con un resultado negativo, en uno de los hoteles Moonlight surgió un conflicto con un importante cliente, su secretaría se había puesto enferma. Nada bueno salió de ese día, y para colmo cuando fue a recoger a su esposa al terminar la jornada laboral, está ya había abandonado la fundación Shields para ir a casa. Ciertamente no era un día redondo para el italiano, estaba tentado a parar por una pastelería y comprarse un donus** para mejorarlo.

"**Buenas tardes Señor"** le saludó Luna al entrar por la puerta principal de la mansión Tsukino.

"**Buenas tardes. ¿Dónde están todos?" **preguntó refiriendose a su esposa y a su hija y a la falta de actividad en la casa.

"**La señorita Hana se encuentra en casa de una amiga, y la señorita Usagi está en el dormitorio. Si no me necesita más…."**

Luna se disponía a marcharse a descansar, siempre lo hacía cuando no la fueran a necesitar. Lo mismo pasaba con Artemis y con la señora Kino.

"**Solo una cosa más. No hace falta que me llame señor, me hace sentir como un anciano" **Luna se sonrió por el comentario, Darien podía ser cualquier cosa menos anciano. **"Sé que no me tienes la misma confianza que a Usagi, por lo que no pido que me llames, me llaméis por mi nombre de pila, pero tampoco hace falta tanta formalidad para con mi persona"**

"**Haré lo que pueda"**

"**Ya puedes marcharte, y pasa buena tarde"**

"**Lo mismo digo"**

Luna se marchó hacía la cocina mientras que Darien lo hizo hasta las escaleras por las cuales subió para ir en busca de su esposa en su dormitorio.

Abrir la puerta de la habitación que compartía con su esposa fue como viajar al interior de un cuento exótico de las Mil y una Noches. Todas las persianas estaban bajadas dejando la sala en la más oscura de las penumbras, la cual era mitigada por la luz de las velas perfumadas que se dispersaban entre los muebles y el suelo. El olor a canela invadía el ambiente, junto una fragancia a rosas que procedía de una manta de pétalos que rodeaba a una cama creada con una multitud de cojines de distintos colores y tamaños. Sobre ellos se encontraba Usagi, disfrazada cual bailarina de los siete velos. Sus pechos se cubrían con un corpiño plateado, que se unía a dos mangas confeccionadas en gasa, una azul y otra rosa. Del mismo tejido y los mismos colores eran los velos que creaban la falda, que más que cubrir mostraba sus esbeltas piernas. Tumbada de lado sobre los almohadones, con la cabeza sujeta sobre una de sus manos mientras utilizaba la otra para alimentarse a base de uvas, trataba de mostrarse lo más sugerente posible. Y lo había logrado, Darien no podía apartar sus ojos de ella, Sexy era la palabra más light que le había venido a la cabeza al ver a su esposa en un marco tan sensual.

"**Buenas tardes amo, me alegra que ya hayáis llegado"** saludó Usagi con la voz más dulce y melosa que sabía poner mientras se ponía en pie dispuesta a acercarse a su marido.

"**¿Qué es todo eso?" **Darien no podía evitar sentirse aturdido, apenas encontraba la voz a la vez que cierta parte de su anatomía tomaba todo el sentido que su mente parecía haber perdido.

"**Esto, según recuerdo****…" **ya había logrado alcanzarle, muy satisfecha por el impacto que misión recompensa estaba causando en él. Gozando de su momentáneo poder, realizó una pausa en su declaración **"….Una de tus fantasias"**

Darien pudo sentir como el nudo de la corbata con la que su esposa estaba jugueteando, había cobrado fuerza y se apretaba aun más contra su cuello.

Pero es que Usagui estaba poco dispuesta a sentirse sumisa, algo que nunca había sido, y por ello se disponía a seducir a su esposo. Le besó hábilmente el cuello a la vez que le deshacía el nudo de la corbata, el pecho mientras le desabrochaba los botones de la camisa. Poco a poco iba descendiendo, convirtiéndose en cada segundo que pasaba en un peligro para la determinación de Darien, de esperar un tiempo antes de hacer el amor y emplearlo para conocerse mejor, pero ella se lo estaba poniendo muy, muy, pero que muy du…. Difícil.

"**¿Aun lo recuerdas?" **peguntó asombrado de tal hecho.

Abandonó momentáneamente sus agasajos y lo miró a lo ojos para confesarle "**Tan claro como si fuera ayer. He sido incapaz de olvidarte en todos estos años"**

"**Ya somos dos"**

Respuesta correcta, pensó Usagi, que llena de energía juguetona y sexual de nuevo obligó a un Darien vestido de cintura para bajo a acomodarse entre los cómodos y abultados cojines. Arrancó una abultada uva del racimo que tenía sobre una fuente repleta de fruta, y con suma delicadeza la pasó sobre los labios de él, obligándole a abrir la boca para comerla. Darien no pudo evitar retener uno de los dedos que lo alimentaban, a la vez que el dulce jugo de la vid se deslizaba por su garganta.

"**¿Deliciosa verdad?" **le preguntó la fémina degustando ella misma el mismo fruto. Él asintió, como recompensa le alimentó un poco más. **"Y ahora mi señor tengo un presente para vos. Así que sed bueno, y quédese quieto" **

El italiano le lanzó una mirada cuestionadota, la cual ella ignoró tras ofrecerle una sonrisa misteriosa que venía a decir "Espera y veras". Se dirigió al equipo de música, pulsó el play y en los altavoces comenzaron a sonar una melodía de ritmos árabes que encajaba perfectamente con el decorado recreado por Usagi. Ella se movía al compás de la música, utilizando sus manos, las piernas pero sobre todo sus caderas. Poco sabía Darien de danzas del vientre, pero ver a su esposa subir y bajar las caderas, contoneándose en movimientos casi imposibles le resultaba sumamente interesante y excitante. De esto último tenía pruebas fehacientes, la protuberancia destacable de su entrepierna, mostraba que estaba excitado, aun cuando ella tenía todas las prendas puestas y no mostraba nada indecoroso. No obstante era el resultado que Usagi deseaba obtener. Terminó el baile sentada sobre el regazo de su esposo y con una expresión muy juguetona en su rostro.

"**¿Te gustó mi baile?"**

"**Sabes que sí"** era una tontería negarlo, sentada como estaba sentada sobre él, era imposible que no sintiera como se alzaba su erección. **"No sabía que eras capaz de bailar así"**

"**Lo aprendí durante uno de mis viajes. Me gusta aprender cosas de los países a los que voy, aunque puede que esto ha sido quizás lo más útil que he aprendido." **

Darien tuvo que retirarle la mano que ella muy sutilmente había colocado sobre su entrepierna. Debía pararle los pies antes de que no fuera demasiado tarde para pararse él, y no faltaba mucho para ello. **"Esto no es buena idea"**

Usagi lo miró desconcertada, cuando planeo todo en ningún momento se imaginó ser rechazada. Él era un hombre que no precisamente destacaba por su castidad.

Viendo la expresión confusa y dolida de su esposa, Darien decidió explicarle todo.

"**Quiero hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, empezar de 0, salir, conocernos mejor… lo que hace la gente normalmente antes de casarse y tener hijos. Deseas que esto funcione, y yo también, por nosotros pero sobretodo por Hana, ella se merece lo mejor de nosotros. Además me comporté como un cerdo contigo y debo compénsatelo."**

"**Yo tampoco me comporté muy educadamente que digamos"**

"**Me lo merecía me comporté como un cretino integral"**

"**No voy a ser yo quien te contradiga" **indicó ella entre sonrisas, le gustó el motivo por el que él había rechazado hacer el amor con ella, era mucho mejor sin duda frente a la idea de resultarle podo deseable, aunque tenía que reconocer que se sentía algo frustrada, ella también se había excitado con el jugueteo previo.

"**Pero necesito que me ayudes, si me tientas como me has tentado hoy no sé si seré capaz de cumplir mi abstinencia y hacerte el amor de manera instantánea"**

Oh sí, Darien la deseaba y temía por su contención, el hombre cara yeso temía el poder que ejercía sobre él.

"**Pobrecito" **masculló Usagi inclinándose sobre él, besándole sobre los labios, él se entregó encantado. Los labios de ella eran como una droga. Se besaron durante algo así como cinco minutos aunque a ellos les pareció como si fueran horas. Separándose cuando sentían que la intensidad del beso iba en aumente y les llevaría a algo que por el momento era terreno vedado. Ella se retiró de su regazo, acomodándose a su lado, mientras disfrutaban de las frutas y el vino que había preparado para representar la fantasía del italiano.

"**No me has respondido, ¿Por qué has hecho todo esto?" **

"**Esta mañana parecías decaído y algo enfadado conmigo, pretendía alegrarte el día" **

"**Ojala lo hubieras hecho esta mañana"** suspiró cansado

"**¿Un mal día?" **le preguntó cariñosamente acariciándole el cabello

"**Peor, ha sido un día pésimo desde el momento en que me desperté, nada me ha salido a derechas, y para colmo Seiya me ha pedido el coche"**

"**Bueno, puedes coger cualquiera de los que hay en el garaje mientras tanto. Total yo no pienso utilizarlos o por lo menos no todos."**

"**Te lo agradezco"** pero la forma en la que lo dijo mostraba que no era así, estaba molesto.

"**No, no lo haces. Nunca llegaré a entender el apego y la fijación que tenéis los hombres hacía los coches." **Esta misma discusión recordaba tenerla con su padre cuando ella le pedía el coche y él siempre le ponía algún tipo de pega y acababa siendo llevada por Artemis.

"**Está escrito en nuestro código genético"**

"**Venga ya, que respuesta más patética, siempre decís lo mismo para justificaros. Y visto que no quieres coger ninguno de mis coches, se lo prestaré a Seiya y así podrás continuar con tú amado coche."**

"**Dejalo, ya me hecho la idea de dejarle mi coche, creo que incluso se lo daré"**

"**No me digas que estás celoso de que le preste uno de mis caros y lujosos coches" **peguntó ella con maldad

"**No, lo que pasa es que Seiya ya ha tenido demasiados conflictos sobre ruedas y no creo que dejarle uno de los tesoros de tu padre sea muy buena idea"**

"**Eres un huraño desconfiado" **bromeó ella.

"**Los viejos hábitos nunca mueren"**

* * *

*3000yens viene a ser al cambio 25,20€ y 31,80$

**¿Quieres un día redondo? Comienza la mañana con Donus. es un anuncio de una famosa marca de estos bollos aquí en España

**__**

_**Milagro he actualizado, he tardado más de lo planeado, porque pensaba hacerlo pero surgieron problemas. Contaba con la navidad y los exámenes, como ya anuncié, pero me operaron, y para colmo se me murió el ordenador. De hecho creo que quienes me hablan por el messenger se habran dado cuenta que estoy missing, llevo algo así de un mes sin ordenador, y tengo que ir pidiéndolo prestado, en teoría el lunes ya tengo el mío nuevo y a partir de ahora voy a poder funcionar y acabar el fic. Le queda poco, bien poco 2 o 3 capítulos, así que espero que no se me haya olvidado como se escribe, y pueda recompensar la espera. **_

Muchisimas gracias por llegar hasta el capítulo 18. Como no por todos vuestro reviews, que se agradecen. Y por último gracias a todas esas personas que me han votado en el concurso de fics en diversas categorías, más que ganar agradezco la confianza que depositais en mi, teniendo en cuenta cuantas historias y autores hay para elegir. 


	19. Capitulo 19

**_Ho…. ¿Hola? (estoy medio escondida tras la puerta de ff). Gomen ne, sé que prometí un capitulo por mes, pero he vuelto a tener que pasar por quirófano, y esta vez ha sido más importante, y he necesitado más tiempo de recuperación, por lo que no he podido escribir demasiado, pero ya está aquí el capitulo 19. Quiero agradecer vuestra preocupación por mi anterior operación, sois siempre un buen apoyo y subidón de energía, gracias, muchas gracias._**

**_He vuelto a tener el problema de la otra vez, no consigo que se quede con la misma edición con la que he creado el capitulo. Si alguien me dice como arreglarlo… porque los espacios se los come con patatas._**

**_El desenlace se va acercando irremediablemente, y espero que la espera de este capítulo haya merecido la pena. Habrá partes que os gustaran más, otras menos, pero espero que como tónica general os guste, aunque me da a mí en la nariz que el siguiente os gustará más. Pero…. Tocará esperar. _**

**_Y por cierto gracias por los votos en el concurso de fics, en el que gracias a vuestros votos he conseguido el primer puesto como autor experimentado. Es uno honor haber quedado en primer puesto, así como el resto de clasificaciones de mis fics. DOMÔ ARIGATO GOZAIMASU._**

**_Y para aquellos seguidores del Fic "Camino a Cristal Tokyo, quiero anunciar que voy a retirarlo con la intención de reeditarlo y así continuar con la historia, tal y como algunos desean incuida yo._**

* * *

Se maldecía una y otra vez por estúpido. Dormir junto a Usagi todas las noches sin poder apenas tocarla, le estaba matando, y solo llevaba cuatro semanas, apenas un mes y la espera le resultaba insoportable. Si tan solo…. La amaba, no sería sexo sin más, ¿qué había de malo en ello?, nada, pero él había decidido convertirse en célibe cuando hacía años que se distanció de la vida casta. Por suerte Usagi no había vuelto a insinuarse vestidita con diáfano atuendo, aunque el recuerdo de ese día perduraría por mucho tiempo.

"**Tierra llamando a Darien**" su socio y amigo tuvo que llamarle la atención pues se encontraba sumido en sus pensamiento.

"**¿Querías alguna cosa?"** preguntó volviendo a la realidad

"**Venía a invitaros a Usagi y a ti a cenar a casa. Pero veo que estabas bastante ocupado"**

"**Solo estaba viendo las fotos que encargamos para la exposición" **Le pasó el taco de fotos y Kevin las revisó sin prestar demasiada atención.

"**No están mal"**

"**Lo sé, están demasiado bien"** respondió Darien medio irritado

"**No me vas a decir que te has puesto cachondo ¿verdad?, venga Da que tenemos una edad."**

Darien le arrebató el taco de fotos de las manos ante el la broma de su amigo. Sí tenía una edad pero tenía razones para sentirse excitado.

"**Primero no somos sexagenarios y aunque así fuera creo que tengo todo el derecho de excitarme si veo esto" **

"**Prefiero no opinar sobre esto no vaya a ser que me mal interpretes y me mandes a la calle, ahora que tu hermano está en la empresa"**

"**Es mi mujer **_**per amore di Dio**_**. Estoy en mi completo derecho digo yo**" volvió a mirar la fotografía de su esposa vestida con un precioso corpiño rojo y unos larguisimos tacones.

"**Pero eso puede ser un problema cuando le has prometido esperar antes de hacer el amor con ella"** apuntó Kevin que estaba al tanto tras una noche de chicos en la que Darien soltó su frustración ante sus amigos.

"**Fui un gilipollas lo reconozco, pero quería que supiera que estoy dispuesto a sacrificar lo que sea por ella. Se lo debo."**

"**Hay muchas maneras de demostrarlo amigo. Pero si quieres puedo traerte un bote de aceite y una revista porno mientras las descubres, aunque bien pensado la revista no te hará ni falta"**

"**Largó de aquí" **vociferó su jefe. Las bromas tenían sus limites, y entre ellos estaba el desea sexual insatisfecho.

"**Hablaré con Usagi, es mucho más simpática que tú"**

Kevin salió del despacho como si no hubiera pasado nada y no hubiera cabreado a su mejor amigo. Se despidió de Seiya que llevaba trabajando como secretario de su hermano unas semanas y que se había acercado al escuchar el rugido.

"**¿Qué ha pasado?"** preguntó el joven con curiosidad, nunca había escuchado a su hermano gritarle a uno de sus amigos.

"**Que tengo un amigo menos. Y como te atrevas a decir algo también tendré un hermano menos"**

"**Mis labios están sellados"**

Mientras que su esposo se quedaba con un amigo menos, Usagi estrechaba lazos con sus amigas. Lita, Rai y ella almorzaban en el restaurante en el cual la primera trabajaba. Disfrutaban de unos manjares elaborados por la cocinera del grupo, a la par que charlaban animosamente.

"**Se te ve algo cansada"** comentó la cocinera.

Aunque la imagen de Usagi seguía igual de cuidada como siempre, en sus ojos se notaba el cansancio acumulado. **"Y más que voy a estarlo, la semana que vienen comienzan los preparativos de la exposición para recaudar fondos para la fundación. Me temo que apenas me va a dar tiempo a parar por casa"**

"**Míralo de otro modo cuando pase podrás tomarte unas vacaciones"** le sugería Lita que degustaba su más reciente creación culinaria, en busca de una mayor perfección.

"**Lo sé, pero es que me preocupa dejar a Darien a solas con Hana"**

"**¿La guerra fría aun continua?"**

Rai, al igual que el resto de amistades fueron informados sobre la real paternidad de la pequeña Hana. Fue durante una cena, en la mansión Tsukino, Kevin, Mina, Motoki, Reika, Natsu, Lita, Rai y Jim se quedaron atónitos ante tal descubrimiento. Poco a poco fueron haciéndose a la idea de la actual situación intentando facilitarles a sus amigos las cosas.

La mueca de Usagi lo dijo todo** "Está en su máximo apogeo diría yo. Siempre que Darien llega a casa Hana se las ingenia para que no me quede a solas con él. Ciertamente no es que fuera a ocurrir gran cosa… pero ya sabéis, me tengo que contentar a hablar con él en nuestro dormitorio antes de acostarnos"**

"**Por lo menos no se mete en vuestra cama para impediros también eso"** indicó su compañera del internado.

"**Si no lo hace es porque tendría que dormir con Darien y no lo quiere ni en pintura. Y sinceramente no es justo, debería odiarme a mí no a él, él no sabía nada mientras que yo sí y la dejé con mi padre" **Estaba desesperada, se encontraba en medio de una lucha entre las dos personas que más quería y no podía ni debía de decantarse por ninguna o empeoraría más aun las cosas.

"**A ti te conocía es más fácil aceptarte a alguien conocido que a un desconocido, digo yo. Lo mío son los fogones" **

Usagi suspiró rendida. **"No sé, pero no creo que podamos seguir mucho tiempo así. Incluso he pensado en cambiarla de psicólogo, pero no serviría de nada."**

"**Dale tiempo, si fue un shock para nosotros no quiero ni imaginar lo que fue para ella"**

Usagi sabía que Rai llevaba razón. No obstante era más fácil decirlo que llevarlo a la practica. Y temía además que su vida amorosa se viera afectada, ¿cuánto tiempo más aguantaría Darien los desplantes de su hija antes de abandonarlas? Ni tan siquiera podía retenerlo mediante el sexo, como algunas mujeres hacían, pues tampoco en eso era una familia normal.

"**Eso dale tiempo. El otro día hablando con mi madre me dio a entender que Hana ya no odia tanto a Darien. Quizás por eso a reforzado su campaña de distanciamiento, siempre ha sido algo testaruda y lo sabes" **reveló Lita, que siempre que podía y tenía un rato libre acudía a la mansión Tsukino a ver a su madre.

Usagi estaba dispuesta a defender a su hija sin embargo su otra amiga y compañera de almuerzo se lo impidió **"Esa cría es tan testaruda como tú, si no más, porque su padre tampoco parece quedarse corto, anda que dejarte a dos velas…."**

"**Cambiemos de tema ¿Sí? Ya estoy algo cansada de ser el objeto de la conversación. ¿Lits vas a decirnos que hay entre Natsu y tú o voy a tener que valerme de otros medios para enterarme?"**

"**Yo….. esto…." **Su sonrojo y tartamudeo fue más que suficiente para confirmar que había algo entre ellos

"**Justo en el blanco, cuenta, cuenta"**

"**Solo hemos salido un par de veces"** explicó

"**¿Pero te gusta no?" **preguntó Rai impaciente por saber algo que se intuía.

"**Tsuuuuu, no tan alto que podría escucharte"** Lita escudriñó el restaurante en busca del paradero de su jefe o en su defecto de algún camarero cercano, una vez comprobado que no había moros en la costa continuó "**Está bien, sí me gusta, me gusta mucho"**

"**Cuando se lo diga a Mina va estar encantada" **apuntó Usagi, la cual había detectado el lado celestino de la mujer de Kevin.

"**Nooooo, Usa promete que no vas a decírselo a nadie, no quiero que Natsu se entere"**

"**¿Qué me entere de que?" **Preguntó el varón que se había acercado sin que ninguna de las tres amigas se percatara de ello.

"**Que Lita quiere unas vacaciones" **mintió Usagi **"Pero le hemos dicho que si no las pide no las va a tener"**

"**Ya" **Natsu no se creía nada de lo que la mujer de su amigo había dicho y miró a su jefa de cocina con una mirada cuestionadota.

"**Mira que hora es" **exclamó Rai **"¿Usa no tenía que volver a la oficina?"**

"**eh… Sí, ya es bastante tarde. Nos vemos otro día"**

Ambas mujeres se marcharon corriendo del restaurante dejando solos a la pareja. Ambos estuvieron en silencio mirando hacía la puerta un buen rato, fue Natsu quien decidió ponerle fin.

"**¿Qué era de lo que no debía enterarme???? Recuerda que soy tu jefe" **

"**No era nada en serio"**

"**Si no era nada me lo podrás contar entonces" **insistió el varón.

"**Está bien, odio los centros de mesa, no combinan con el restaurante, los platos no son tan chic para poner centros de orquídeas, que además deben de costar una fortuna… pero como bien has dicho tú eres el jefe y tú decides."**

Él reflexiono lo que ella le había dicho, y pensó que llevaba razón quedaban un tanto presuntuosos. **"¿Qué sugieres?"**

"**Calas blancas. Son sencillas y elegantes, y puedes comprar tres centros por lo que te cuesta uno de estos engendros. Pero es una idea, porque también pueden ser rosas, claveles… pero blanco, remarco el blanco, ya hay demasiado color en las mesas."**

"**Anularé el próximo pedido, y lo sustituiré por las calas" **anunció mientras sacaba su PDA y lo apuntaba para no olvidarse. **"Pero yo quería hablarte de otra cosa"**

"**Tú dirás…."**

"**Mi amigo Kevin me a invitado a cenar en su casa este fin de semana, iremos todos los amigos, supongo que Darien también. No suele importarme, pero desde que Darien se casó soy el único que va solo, y… ¿Quieres venir conmigo?"**

Lita que se encontraba bebiendo un sorbo de su copa de agua por casi se atraganta con el liquido. **"Pero pensarán que estamos juntos…" **avisó

"**Estamos juntos ¿no? Hemos salido unas cuantas veces"**

"**No sé sí le podría considerar a eso estar juntos"**

"**Para mí sí. ¿Quieres venir? Usagi acudirá así que puedes refugiarte en ella lo necesitas"** Natsu le ofreció la mejor de sus sonrisas, consiguiendo encandilar a Lita.

"**De acuerdo iré"**

"**Genial. Eres fantástica" **Le dio un fugaz beso sobre los labios y se marchó a encargar los nuevos centros de mesa.

Al entrar al ascensor del edificio Shields, Usagi se encontró con Kevin. Que le informó rápidamente del humor de su esposo.

"**Sí vas a visitar a Darien, te sugiero que lo recapacites. Está de un humor de perros, me ha echado a gritos de su oficina."**

"**Que raro esta mañana estaba de bastante buen humor. ¿Le ha pasado algo con Seiya?"**

"**No, de hecho Seiya ha resultado ser una sorpresa, aunque claro siendo un Shields…"**

"**Algo he odio. Por cierto te veo, ¿Cómo decirlo, brillante. Alguna buena noticia?**

Kevin y Mina habían tenido que comenzar a someterse a un tratamiento de fertilidad. Tras mucho tiempo intentándolo y lo máximo conseguido fue un aborto al comienzo de la andadura, la pareja había decidido intentarlo por medio algo menos tradicionales.

"**De momento no"**

"**Seguro que pronto Mina te traerá por la calle de la amargura con sus antojos y demás síntomas del embarazo"**

"**¿Tú los tuviste?" **

"**De algo hubo, pero tampoco fue tan horrible. Además te tendrá a ti para compensarlo, así que ni te atrevas a replantearte lo de ser padre ahora."**

"**No lo haré. Por cierto, se lo he dicho a Darien pero dudo que me haya hecho caso. Mina quiere que vengáis a cenar este fin de semana"**

"**Veré que hacemos con Hana. Ahora voy a ver al ogro"**

"**suerte"**

El mal humor de Darien se palpaba en el ambiente, nada más salir del ascensor Usagi sintió una corriente fría en la espalda. Ilógico pues aunque era otoño, todas las ventanas estaban cerradas. Ignorando el mal presagio, avanzó por los pasillos hasta alcanzar la oficina de su esposo. Saludó a su cuñado como de costumbre, y éste le comunicó que Darien se encontraba ocupado con una llamada importante. Se quedó hablando con él unos minutos, consiguiendo así un niñero para el fin de semana. Seiya se había adueñado del apartamento y el coche de su hermano, teniendo total libertad de hacer y deshacer como le diera en gana, pero cuando el plan incluía a su sobrina, dejaba lo que fuese para estar con ella. Un ruido similar al colgar el teléfono con una fuerza superior a la normal se escuchó tras la puerta. Usagi y Seiya dedujeron que la llamada había finalizado, por lo tanto finalizaron su conversación. Y ella entró al despacho sin tan siquiera llamar.

"**¿Estresado?"**

"**Mucho, ¿Qué haces aquí?" **Darien se separó de la mesa y se masajeó las sienes.

Usagi se acercó a él, y procedió a masajearle ella misma.

"**Kevin me ha dicho que estás de un humor que muerdes"**

"**Es lo que pasa cuando juntas el estrés con un toca pelotas" **comentó él ya más relajado.

"**DARIEN" **exclamó sorprendida por el vocabulario de su marido.

"**Lo siento. ¿Así mejor?" **La asió por la cintura y la sentó sobre sus rodillas. **"Te he echado de menos"**

"**Me has visto esta mañana" **le recordó su esposa.

"**Para mí ha sido un día muy largo"**

"_**Ti amo**_**" **expresó Usagi antes de besarle.

Lo que comenzó con un tímido beso en los labios, se volvió febril. Las caricias por las geografías de sus cuerpos, se fueron uniendo a ellos, aumentando la excitación de ambos. Usagi comenzaba a sentir la humedad entre sus piernas, y la indomable erección de su marido sobre su cadera. Darien ansiaba poseerla, dejarse llevar por el deseo, sin embargo se contuvo. La tomó por los hombros y la alejo de él. Ambos respiraban con agitación por el frenesí compartido.

"_**Ti amo bella**_**"**

"**Me encanta cuando me llamas así"** le acarició la frente con las yemas de los dedos, apenas los apoyaba sobre su piel, no obstante le aportaba unas sensaciones increíbles.

"**Creo recordar que una vez me dijiste que no te llamara **_**bella**_** nunca más" **

"**Antes era antes, y usabas un tono intemperante conmigo que no soportaba…"**

El sonido del teléfono de Darien les impidió seguir charlando.** "¿Qué quieres Seiya?" **preguntó tras pulsar el manos libres.

"**Siento interrumpir hermanito, pero me preguntaba si queréis que vaya yo al colegio a por Hana"**

"**No te preocupes, ya voy yo a por ella. Pero gracias por el ofrecimiento" **Usagi colgó el teléfono y se volvió hacia su marido. **"Tengo que irme, te veo en casa." **Depositó un minúsculo beso sobre sus labios y se puso en pie. "**No trabajes mucho" **

"**Lo intentaré" **prometió él.

"**Ah se me olvidaba, le prometí a Kevin que iríamos a comer a su casa este fin de semana, tu hermano se quedará con Hana, así podemos ir tranquilos."**

"**Eso que se quede con el Shields favorito" **protestó él

"**Recuerda que tú eres su padre"**

"**Recuérdaselo a ella, porque parece no recordarlo nunca"**

Usagi le lanzó un beso desde la puerta y fue en busca de su hija al colegio, ya llegaba tarde.

Darien llegó a casa completamente agotado, pero nada más entrar por la puerta comprobó que en casa tampoco iba a descansar. Hana protestaba insaciable a su madre, Usagi le había anunciado los planes que el matrimonio había organizado para estar en familia, y a la pequeña no parecían agradarles. Darien dejó su maletín en la puerta, como de costumbre, y entró en la cocina, lugar de donde provenían las lamentaciones.

"**¿Qué es lo que ocurre?" **preguntó él al entrar en la habitación.

Solo estaban Usagi y Hana, ningún miembro del servició se encontraba cerca. La primera apoyada sobre la encimera de la cocina, la segunda sentada en una de las sillas que rodeaban la mesa roble destinada al desayuno.

"**A ti no te importa **_**Baka(estupido)**_**"** protestó la niña **dirigiéndole** además una mirada muy poco amistosa.

"**Hana, no hables así a tu padre"** le regañó su madre, sin llegar a acostumbrarse a la nueva personalidad de la pequeña.

"**El no es mi padre" **dicho esto Hana salió corriendo escaleras arriba.

Usagi ocultó el rostro tras las manos, por mucho que intentaran que padre e hija congeniaran, la niña siempre lo rechazaba. Resultaba cansado. Darien percibía ese desaliento se acercó a ella, y le retiró las manos, para poderle ver los preciosos ojos azules que le tenían hechizado.

"_**Gomen Nasai**_**"**

"**No lo sientas. Tu padre dejó una marca muy profunda en ella, y es difícil competir con alguien que ya no está"**

"**No trates de hacerte el duro conmigo, esto te duele más que a mi" **

"**Puedo soportarlo, no te preocupes por mi,**_** bella" **_bajó su rostro hasta que sus labios rozaron los de su esposa. _**"Ti amo"**_

"_**Watashi mo Anata wo Aishiteiru(Yo también te quiero). Llamaré a Minako y le diré que no iremos**_**"**

"**No lo hagas. Hana puede quedarse en casa de alguna amiga, o si a Luna no le importa quedarse con ella…. Necesitas oxigenarte, todo esto empieza a sobrepasarte. Una noche sin trabajo, sin conflictos familiares nos vendrá bien"**

"**Tienes razón" **aceptó Usagi en un suspiro.

"**Yo siempre llevo razón, a estas alturas deberías haberte dado cuenta"** bromeó él.

"**¿Mal día en el trabajo?" **preguntó ella al reparar el aspecto ojeroso que presentaba su marido.

"**Lo único bueno del día ha sido la visita de una belleza rubia"**

"**¿Debo de estar celosa?" **le preguntó siguiéndole el juego.

"**Ohh, solo se trata de una compañera de trabajo" **respondió él como si su persona no tuviera importancia. **"Aunque claro, hoy he visto unas fotos suya que no sé yo…." **

"**No será para tanto" **Usagi había visto las fotos unas cuantas veces, y aunque es cierto que se veía ligeramente diferente. Pero no se veía erótica, como le hacía sentir Darien con esa declaración y ese tono de voz meloso y seductor.

"**Me pones muy difícil concéntrame, he estado tentado a retirar tus fotos del catalogo de la exposición. No me agrada la idea que te vean otros hombres"**

"**¿Cómo has hecho con el resto de mis fotos?" **

De todas las fotos que Leon Favre le había realizado, solo le había entregado cinco, mientras que del resto de modelos le entregó una docena. Tras un breve interrogatorio consiguió que el fotógrafo hablara, y le dijera que su marido las había inspeccionado antes, quedándose con las que él creyó necesario. Hasta ese momento Usagi había preferido mantenerse en silencio, esperando por si él decía algo, pero no lo hizo.

"**En la mesilla de noche" **respondió él con naturalidad. Lo que provocó la risa de su esposa. **"¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?"**

"**Por un momento me has recordado al Darien que conocí en Italia. El que gustaba las revistas porno en el cajón de la mesilla."**

"**Serás…." **

Usagi dio un chillido antes de salir corriendo de la cocina riendo como una chiquilla, Darien fue tras ella tratando de pillarla, pero sin hacerlo del todo. Cuando al fin lo hizo acabaron sobre el sofá besándose apasionadamente.

Ciertamente la cena en casa de Kevin y Minako clamó la tensión existente en el matrimonio Shields, mientras que Hana se quedó al cuidado de Luna. Charlaron animosamente, bromearon, rieron… en definitiva la reunión típica entre buenos amigos. Lita, que llegó a la reunión con Natsu con algo de miedo, sin embargo fue acogida de manera inmediata, y en seguida la chef disfrutó con el resto de amigos de su "jefe". Una de las atracciones de la noche fue sin duda el embarazo de Reika, a la cual ya se le notaba claramente la barriguita. Siendo Usagi la única presente que hasta ese momento era la única mamá, relató su experiencia, aconsejando a la futura mamá. Los amigos de Darien no hicieron más que asombrarse de la valentía de la mujer de su amigo, por haber pasado por ello, sola, mientras que su esposo no hacía más que lamentar no haber estado con ella. Minako llevaba un tiempo algo triste, ella y su esposo, Kevin, veían frustrado una y otra vez sus deseos de ser padres. Con todo, no perdieron la ilusión, y por ello pudieron anunciar un esperado embarazo. Manako brillaba de felicidad, no paraba de preguntar a Reika y a Usagi, estaba ilusionada, aunque con algo de miedo tras haber sufrido tres abortos. La siguiente reunión sería la exposición de la Fundación Shields, Darien tuvo que soportar con paciencia infinita las bromas que sus amigos varones, realizaban acerca de las fotografías de su esposa.

De vuelta al trabajo, el lunes se centró en preparar la exposición. El apellido Shields le abrió muchas puertas, gracias al nombre de su marido consiguió alquilar una de las más prestigiosas galerías de la capital. León Favre, como autor de los retratos, colaboró con los preparativos estéticos, desde la colocación de los cuadros hasta la iluminación pertinente para cada cuadro, así como la ambientación y decoración de la sala. Mientras satisfacía los caprichos del reconocido fotógrafo. Las invitaciones fueron enviadas, a amigos, familiares, socios, modelos, así como a conocidos y personas relevantes del país. Se tasaron todos y cada una de las fotografías con un precio de salida, se imprimieron carteles para anunciar la apertura al público…. Terminaba una tarea y enseguida se ponía con otra, si es que no realizaba varias a la vez, cuando creían que tenían todo bajo control, de repente surgía un problema que había que solucionar inmediatamente. Durante toda la semana Usagi, dejó de comer con su marido, cuando tenía algo de tiempo se tomaba un sándwich y punto, cosa que a Darien no le atraía nada, pues hacía relativamente poco que ella había vuelto a normalizar sus hábitos alimenticios, e incluso había recuperado su peso. A diario hacía el esfuerzo para acabar su jornada a la hora acostumbrada, para recoger a Hana y pasar tiempo con ella. No obstante el día antes de la gran noche tuvo que quedarse hasta tarde, para asegurarse que todo estaba a punto.

Darien se arrepintió de haber puesto a Usagi al mando de todo. No porque no hiciera bien su trabajo, que al contrario, era buena en ello, si no por la carga que llevaba sobre los hombros, estaba agotada. Y lo peor… que tendría que ser él quien recogiera a Hana al colegio, con solo pensarlo le temblaba todo. Darien, el cara yeso, como Usagi solía llamarlo al principio de su matrimonio, por ser inalterable, se turbaba con una niña. Miedo justificado, pues al ver que era su padre quien la recogió y no su madre, se puso hecho un obelisco.

"**¿Dónde está mamá?" **preguntó la pequeña con cara de pocos amigos.

"**Mamá tiene que trabajar y como no podía venir me ha llamado para que lo hiciera yo" **le informó lo más equilibrado posible, hablar con ella requería esfuerzos sobre humano para no mostrar ni debilidad, pero tampoco superioridad.

"**No voy a ir contigo" **

Darien ignoró el comentario y le abrió la puerta trasera del BMW negro que anteriormente perteneció a su suegro.

"**Sube al coche" **le pidió señalando con la mano la silla de niños.

"**No"**

"**Hana, no pienso crear una escena en la puerta del colegio. Te guste o no, voy a llevarte a casa. Así que sube al coche"**

La pequeña obedeció con cara de pocos amigos. Dejó la mochila y la fiambrera sobre el asiento, y se sentó en su silla. No necesitó de ayuda de su padre, ella sabía como debía de abrocharse los arneses, la silla era del mismo modelo que la que su madre llevaba en su coche.

"**Así me gusta" **cerró la puerta del coche, entró en el asiento del piloto y puso en marcha el auto para dirigirse a casa.

"**Te odio" **gruño su hija

"**Una novedad" **masculló entre dientes apretando el volante hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

"**No necesito a un papá, ya tuve un papá y no era un tonto como tú"**

"**Y supongo que si fuera Seiya, no te importaría que fuera tu padre" **

"**Tío Seiya es guay"** exclamó la pequeña que adoraba a su tío.

"**Si lo llamas tío Seiya, quiere decir que soy tu padre, hija" **le indicó el italiano por si no se había dado cuenta, aunque tan solo fuera una niña.

"**No eres mi padre" **Hana tomó su tartera y se la lanzó a su padre entre los asientos delanteros. Ésta le dio de refilón en el hombro y le cayó entre los pies.

"**Que coñ…" **Darien desvió la vista unos segundos para ver que es lo que Hana le había lanzado. Cuando alzó la vista ya era demasiado tarde.

"**Bueno ya está todo listo**" anunció Usagi, al colocar la última vela blanca en los candelabros que colgaban de las paredes. **"Ya solo queda esperar que mañana salga todo bien, y los cuadros se vendan"**

"**Después de todo lo que te has esforzado, todo saldrá a pedir de boca. No sé quien es peor tu marido o tú"** le apoyó Leon, últimamente se habían convertido en amigos.

"**Ya conoces el refrán Dios los cría…" **

"**Cierto, y vosotros os habéis juntado muy bien juntado"**

"**Jajajaja. Es una lastima lo que se ha perdido el genero femenino contigo"**

"**Lo mismo podría decir yo de tu maridito, porque es ideal para hincarle el diente"**

"**Y solo yo se lo puedo hincar. ¡Argggggggg!" **Bromeó haciendo de tigresa garras incluidas. "**Y a todo esto me voy a casa, no vaya a ser que cuando llegué la hayan destruido"**

Cuando llegó a casa le sorprendió el silencio que reinaba, esperaba gritos, reproches, quejas, o algo por el estilo. Pero no había nada, solo silencio, tampoco parecía haber nadie así que decidió subir a su habitación y cambiarse de ropa, estaba hasta las narices de los tacones, de los cinturones entallados y las faldas mírame y no me toques. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con algo que no podía imaginar encontrar. Sobre su cama estaba tumbado Darien, y la pequeña Hana a su lado abrazado a él. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar, parecía que al fin lo habían conseguido. Despacio para no despertarlos, se acercó a la cama, fue entonces cuando se percató de la brecha que su esposo tenía en la cabeza. Sin ser capaz de contener su curiosidad, golpeó ligeramente el brazo de Darien hasta que éste se despertó.

"**Ey, ya estás aquí" **pronunció con la voz ronca al acabar de despertarse.

"**¿Qué te ha pasado?" **Usagi se acomodó como pudo en un hueco que quedaba en la cama mientras le acariciaba la frente a su marido.

"**Hemos tenido un pequeño accidente" **

Darien vio como el rostro de su esposa se descompuso y perdía el color. Se movió un poco para poder acariciar su brazo y calmar el torrente de emociones negativas que se arremolinaban en su interior. Pero al moverse consiguió que Hana se despertara.

"_**Otôchan, otôchan"**_ vociferó la pequeña.

"**Sssssstu, estoy aquí **_**Piccola**_**, no te preocupes, estoy aquí" **Darien la abrazó fuertemente, atrayéndola hacia su pecho para consolarla.

"**No te vayas, **_**otôchan, no me dejes"**_ Hana se abrazó más fuertemente a su padre, casi le impedía respirar.

"_**No me voy a ningún sitio tranquila."**_ Depositó un beso en su pequeña cabecita para intensificar su promesa. _**"Por qué no vas a la cocina y me traes unas galletitas de esas que tanto te gusta, estoy muerto de hambre"**_

La niña asintió, se bajó de la cama y fue a buscar lo que su padre le había pedido, sin

percatarse de la presencia de su madre.

"**¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? Kamisan, Hana estaba histérica"**

"**Ya te lo he dicho, hemos tenido un accidente. Volvíamos de camino a casa, Hana estaba enfada y me tiró la fiambrera, desvié un momento la mirada y cuando quise darme cuenta me choque con un árbol, por suerte no iba demasiado rápido."**

"**¿Por qué no me llamaste?" **preguntó indignada

"**No quería preocuparte, llamé a Seiya y él se encargó de todo"**

"**Pero yo soy tu esposa, y Hana es mi hija, yo tenía que estar ahí" **Usagi no paraba de andar de un lado a otro de la habitación, se imaginaba lo que podría haberle pasado a Darien o a Hana y se le ponían los pelos como escarpias.

"**Lo sé, pero tú llevas semanas trabajando y no quería estropearlo todo. Hana estaba bien y yo solo me sentía algo mareado. Llamé a Seiya y él llamó a la grúa, y nos llevó al hospital. A Hana la miraron a fondo determinaron que estaba bien. a mi me dejaron unas horas en observación, para asegurarse que la conmoción no fuera a mayores, pero fue un golpe."**

Hana regresó con un plato de galletas algo descolocadas.

"**Gomen Nasai Otôchan" **Hana se sentía culpable, ella se creía causante del accidente. Y por casi había vuelto a perder a otro padre.

"**No hay nada que perdonar **_**Piccola mi, s**_**iéntate conmigo a comer galletas. Aunque antes creo que tienes que saludar a alguien" **señaló hacia donde se encontraba su mujer, la cual se acercó a la pequeña.

"**¿Te encuentras bien, cariño?"**

"**Sí, papá es quien está malito"**

"**Eso es cierto, y el médico me ha recetado los mimos de dos bellas mujeres. No os quedéis ahí, venir conmigo a comer galletas.**

Hana corrió a acompañar a su pare animando a su madre a que la imitara, cosa que hizo con gusto. Los tres disfrutaron de unas buenas galletas y vieron dibujos animados en la televisión que el matrimonio tenía en su dormitorio.

A pesar de que los médicos habían asegurado que Darien no tenía nada, Usagi le obligó a quedarse en la cama. El encantado recibió los mimos de su mujer y de su hija, sobre todo de su hija, la cual de repente había pasado de odiarle fervientemente a tratarle como un ídolo. Su hermano, incluso le llamó para ver como se encontraba, y aseguró que se encargaría de recoger a la familia, que habían volado desde Italia para acudir expresamente a la exposición. La familia siempre debe permanecer unida, había dicho Daniel, el patriarca de los Shields. La familia, una palabra que para Darien y Usagi volvía a tener significado.

A punto de dar las ocho, decidió salir de la cama y prepararse para acudir con su esposa al evento que ésta tan afanosamente había preparado. Usagi, y él no lo habían hablado, pero estaba casi seguro que ella se planteaba el acudir sola, cosa que él no pensaba permitir cuando se sentía como una rosa. Aprovechando que no había moros en la costa, se metió en la ducha, el agua caliente le relajó los músculos de la espalda algo anquilosados de haber pasado la jornada en la cama sin hacer nada productivo. Para cuando Usagi regresó al dormitorio, el estaba, duchado, vestido y peinado.

"**¿Dónde crees que vas?" **preguntó la rubia con el mismo tono que empleaba con su hija para indicarle que estaba haciendo algo que no estaba bien.

"**¿Dónde crees tú que voy?" **él se acercó y la abrazó muy íntimamente, tanto es así que en cordón del albornoz que su mujer vestía se clavaba contra su vientre.

"**Darien has tenido un accidente, deberías quedarte en casa descansando. La Corporación Shields quedará muy bien representada por tu familia" **Usagi trataba de abstraerse de las suaves caricias que su esposo le realizaba, en los brazos, en su espalda, en sus muslos….

"**No voy como representante de la Corporación, si no como acompañante de la organizadora. Has trabajado mucho, y quiero estar ahí cuando todo el mundo te felicite"**

"**Exageras" **

"**Lo dudo, eres perfecta" **Sus labios se fundieron en un ardiente beso, la única muestra de atracción sexual que Darien no se impedía a otorgarle a su esposa. Pues incluso las caricias se veían coaccionadas por peligro de pasar la línea de lo permitido a lo prohibido,

El ruido de al abrir la puerta los interrumpió, devolviéndoles a la realidad, lejos de las turbadoras y excitantes sensaciones en las que ambos se encontraban inmersos.

"**No es justo, mamá me había prometido que te ibas a quedar" **protestó Hanna, que llevaba los vaqueros manchados de harina, tras haber pasado la tarde preparándole un bizcocho a su padre.

"**Lo sé **_**Piccola**_**, pero mamá alguien tiene que ir con mamá a la exposición, no vaya a ser que alguien la compre y se la lleven" **Usagi le propinó un puñetazo en el hombro, que le dolió bastante. Se lo tenía merecido, sobre todo tras ver la cara de horror que había puesto su hija al pensar que su madre no iba a volver.

"**Lo único que está en venta son los cuadros no yo. Voy a vestirme."**

Rei le había aconsejado previsión, cosa que esta vez había olvidado, se había pasado todo el día con su hija y su marido, y no se había planteado que era lo que se iba a poner. Tenía el armario lleno de vestido, pero ninguno llamaba especialmente la atención, algunos eran demasiado simples, otros eran demasiado elegantes para el acontecimiento. Gracias a dios, o mejor dicho a su amiga, tenía un vestido ideal, el Valentino negro, ¿o era un Versace? Daba igual, lo único importante era que valía, se trataba de un vestido elegante, a la par que discreto, y ella no quería resaltar lo importante eran las fotografías. Para destacar ya estarían las modelos como Beryl, a la cual había tenido que invitar con desgana.

Darien clavó la rodilla en el suelo para quedar a la altura de su refunfuñada hija **"No te enfades pequeña, además no vas a estar sola, Touya va a venir dentro de un rato y se quedará a dormir aquí. Alegra esa cara, mañana me tendrás toda para ti"**

"**¿Lo prometes?"** preguntó esperanzada la pequeña.

"**Prometido" **

La galería estaba repleta. Darien apenas se separaba de Usagi, a la cual no paraban de alabar su fabuloso trabajo, tal y como predijo. La mayoría de las fotografías se habían vendido enseguida, incluidas las dos en la que la protagonista era la mismísima Usagi. Darien estoico soportó las miradas que los hombres echaban a su mujer, los retratos no hacían más que alimentar las fantasías de ellos sobre su mujer.

"**Estás genial Usa. Quien diría que podías tener este aspecto hace unos meses"** comentó Rei, causante del resurgimiento de la autentica Usagi.

"**Estaba descuidada ¿verdad?" **

"**Yo diría que eras bohemia" **apunto su amiga.

"**No trates de suavizar tu opinión, que nos conocemos" **

"**Tan mal no vestías" **comentó Minako **"Además no creo que fuera cómodo caminar con tacones por suelos llenos de barro" **refiriéndose a su anterior trabajo como voluntaria en países necesitados.

"**Cierto. Me pregunto… ¿Quién habrá comprado mis fotos?" **

"**Sinceramente yo no entiendo porque la gente compraría la fotografía de otra perdona" **comentó Lita de todas las presentes la que menos relación tenía con la creme de la creme. **"No te ofendas Usagi, sales guapísima y eso, pero de ahí a gastarme el sueldo de tres meses en una de ellas…."**

"**Yo opino igual, si fueran cuadros pintados a mano lo entendería. Las fotos las veo como algo más personal" **indicó Michelle, la cuñada de la retratada.

"**Es incomodo pensar que alguna de estas personas me pueden tener en el salón colgada" **

Junto a otro de las fotografías de Usagi se encontraban Darien junto al resto de varones.

"**No sé como puedes estar tan tranquilo cuando uno de estos viejos verdes podría haber comprado la foto de Usagi" **comentó Natsu, que aunque iba de duro, a mi todo me resbala, no lo era tanto.

"**No me preocupa, porque las he comprado yo" **

"**¿Estás de coña no?" **Preguntó Motoki **"¿Lo sabe ella?"**

"**Aun no"**

"**Pues vete preparando macho, porque Usagi los tiene bien puesto" **comentó Jim, que un tiempo atrás parecía no caerle demasiado bien a la rubia.

"**Créeme lo sé, y también tiene un buen gancho" **el italiano se frotó el hombro donde su mujer le un buen puñetazo.

"**No sabía yo que eras tan blandengue hermanito" **

Darien quiso contestar a su hermano con un buen desplante, algo que le resultó complicado porque así de pronto apareció Beryl, vestida con un diseño de transparencias que llegaban a convertirse en vulgares a los ojos del italonipon.

"**Darien querido ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?"** Los varones se miraron los unos a los otros, incómodos por la presencia de la modelo.

"**No ha sido nada, solo un pequeño accidente"**

"**ohhhhh, pobrecito"** la modelo le besó la cicatriz con total naturalidad como hacía cuando salían juntos. Darien se apartó lo más rápidamente que pudo. Lejos de sentirse aludida, hizo que se envalentonara. **"Bonita foto la de tu esposa. Doy gracias por ese maravilloso invento llamado Photoshop, aunque yo apenas lo necesito, claro"**

"**Claro. Es una suerte que Usagi tampoco"**

Beryl le lanzo una mirada de odio, le costaba aceptar que la gente no la venerara.

"**Por su puesto querido. Lastima de ese vestuario tan poco acertado"**

"**¿Tú crees? Para mi es bastante sugerente" **apuntó Darien, se divertía con los intentos de su ex-novia de ridiculizar a su esposa. **"hablando de la Reina de Roma…. Usagi bella, Beryl me comentaba que las fotografías no te hacen nada de justicia"**

Usagi miró a su esposo con duda, le extrañaba que la modelo de lengua viperina dijera eso.

"**Es un cumplido viniendo de una profesional cono tú. Por cierto bonito vestido" **

"**Igualmente, seguro que fue una ganga al comprarlo" **lo que la modelo quería dar a entender era que el vestido que Usagi llevaba era un vestido comprado en una tienda similar a Zara.

"**Teniendo en cuenta los precios que Valentino suele tener en su boutique, sí, la verdad que fue una ganga"**

Si la envidia fuera tizna, Beryl estaría completamente verde de la envidia. Mientras que los demás disfrutaban del duelo de fieras.

"**Darien **_**Amore,**_** voy al baño"**sin ningún tipo de artificio o segunda intención le acarició la contusión **"Y no bebas más champán" **

No le habían invitado asistir a la apertura de la exposición, pero había logrado acudir como acompañante de una de las invitadas. No le gustaba perder, y no era de esos hombres que se contentaban con menos de lo que él deseaba, y él ambicionaba el poder, el dinero. Ir allí no le desagradaba nada, ¿a qué hombre normal no disfrutaría viendo mujeres ligeras de ropa? El no era un marica de esos como el fotógrafo, dios le daba asco. Quien no le daba asco era la señora de Darien Shields, Usagi resultaba un verdadero descubrimiento, lastima que alo tras año ignorara el alto potencial que tenía. La vio dirigirse a los baños, una zona bastante aislada, buen lugar para conseguir lo que necesitaba, la necesitaba.

Se sintió atrapado nada más salir del servicio, unas manos grandes y fuertes, que no eran las de su marido. Alzó la vista y se encontró atrapada por Diamante.

"**Estás muy guapa esta noche"**

El aliento de Diamante olía alcohol, además le daba miedo su actitud.

"**¿Qué es lo que quieres?" **

"**Nada importante, solo quería charlar" **

"**Si no te importa podrías dejarme espacio" **

Diamante no se movió se quedó justamente donde estaba, salvo que su mano bajó hasta colocarla sobre el muslo de Usagi.

"**Diamante suéltame" **le advirtió Usagi, empezaba a ponerse nerviosa.

"**¿No quieres que tu maridito se ponga celoso?" **Se burló él

"**Lo que no quiero es que me toques" **

"**¿De verdad?" **Diamante siguió con los tocamientos, además se atrevió a besar a Usagi en el cuello.

Ella trataba de apartarse, pero por mucho que forcejeara no conseguía liberarse de él. Fue una suerte que Seiya hubiera sentido la necesidad de ir también a los servicios.

"**Sueltala" **Diamante se apartó inmediatamente. **"¿Te encuentras bien?"**

Usagi asintió. "**Como te vuelvas a acercar a ella te mato."**

La partida había acabado, pero no el combate. Diamante se marchó dejando a solas a ambos cuñados.

"**No le digas nada a Darien. Por favor Seiya prométemelo"**

"**Tiene que saberlo, Usagi, si no hubiera llegado podría haberte violado. Cómo me pides que no se lo diga a mi hermano."**

"**Igual que el te pidió que no me dijeras que él y mi hija habían tenido un accidente." **Hablaba completamente enserio. **"Las cosas están empezando a irnos bien, no quiero complicarlo"**

"**Haré lo que pueda"**

Seiya trató de guardar silencio, no obstante, al ver a su hermano supo que no podía ocultarlo por mucho tiempo. En el momento que se encontraba un poco aparte se lo contó. No se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, aun a pesar de tener que contener a su hermano para que este no saliera corriendo en busca de Diamante para pegarle una soberana paliza, como se merecía. Estaba irritado, furioso consigo mismo, seguramente se planteaba que nada de eso hubiera pasado si el hubiera estado más pendiente, Darien siempre cargaba con las responsabilidades, así era Darien. No obstante, el pensaría exactamente lo mismo si a su chica la hubieran acosado.

El camino a casa fue silencioso, Darien no estaba de humor para mantener una conversación civilizada, y tampoco quería asustar a su esposa. Su coche estaba en el mecánico tras el accidente, conque conducía el de Usagi.

"**Estas muy callado" **indicó ella cansada de tanto mutismo.

"**¿Qué es lo que quieres que diga? Según tengo entendido la única que se calla algo eres tú"**

"**¿Cómo?" **Usagi deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que no se refiriera a lo que estaba pensando.

"**Mira, dejémoslo para más tarde, no quiero volver a tener un accidente"** comentó tratando de dar por zanjado el tema.

Y se zanjó hasta que estuvieron en casa, en la intimidad de su dormitorio.

"**¿Me vas a decir lo que te pasa?"**

"**Nada, no me pasa nada. Solo que un gilipollas intenta violar a mi mujer y ella no quiere que me entere" **

"**Seiya prometió no decirte nada" **estaba ofendida, su cuñado había faltado a su palabra.

"**Me importa un cuerno si te lo ha prometido o no. A mi la que me importa eres tú"**

Darien ya no era capaz de contenerse, estaba preocupado por ella. Había sufrido, su vida no había sido un camino de rosas, y él quería aportarle un poco de color.

"**Estoy bien" **era mentía, se sentía angustiada, siempre creyó que Diamante era un estúpido, pero nunca imagino que sería capaz de violar a una mujer. Tenía fijación con ella, y no quería ni pensar que otras cosas sería capaz de intentar.

"**No lo estás. Desde que regresaste del baño, las sonrisas no te llegan a los ojos. Esos maravillosos y preciosos ojos azules." **Trato de acariciarla, pero cuando su mano iba a tocas a su rostro ella se retiró. **"Ni soy como él"**

"**Lo sé" **suspiró

"**Te amo"**

"**Lo sé" **Usagi se dejó llevar, permitió que las lágrimas salieran, y que su esposo la abrazara.

"**Lo siento mucho bella, lo siento de veras. Te prometo que haré que ese cabrón lo pague."**


	20. Capitulo 20

La exposición fue un rotundo éxito, a Usagi no le pesó las horas extras de trabajo. Recaudaron una gran suma de dinero, que la asociación infantil aceptó encantada, y sobre todo muy ilusionada, pues con ese dinero podrían ayudar a más niños, y mejor. Darien le sugirió tomarse unos días de descanso, por la carga de tensión acumulada, tanto del trabajo, así como por el altercado con Diamante. Por suerte solo fue un susto, y ella se recuperó rápidamente, tanto que rechazó asistencia psicológica, igual que rechazó tomarse un descanso, pronto Hana tendría vacaciones y quería disfrutarlas con ella, seguía tratando de evitar los favoritismos frente al resto de los trabajadores de la corporación. A regaña dientes Darien aceptó su decisión, estaba bien cuando era él cuando rechazaba tomar un descanso, pero no cuando era su esposa, no era machismo, más bien preocupación. Usagi empezaba de nuevo a comer mal, pese que ella no parecía darse cuenta. Y ahora que las cosas empezaban a marchar bien en la familia, ahora podían llamarse familia, no estaba dispuesto a dejar de saborear el dulce momento que estaban viviendo. Hana, le saludaba, le besaba, le consultaba los problemas…y él ejercía de padre con alegría, aunque con miedo ante su poca experiencia, se contentaba pues al menos Hana aun era una niña y no adolescente llena de hormonas y con los nervios a flor de piel, aun se la podía manejar.

Los papeles de la custodia hacía meses que estaban firmados, no obstante las cuestiones burocráticas no va siempre a la velocidad a la que nosotros nos gustaría. Pero al fin tras meses de espera, Matsura le telefoneó anunciándole la buena noticia. Estaba sorprendida que para obtener la custodia de su propia hija tenían que pagar, como si se tratara de una adopción a un hijo no biológico, ella que siempre había justificado tales cobros, empezaba a ver un abuso de poder de la administración. Sin embargo no pensaba dejar que nada le empañara la buena nueva, fue en busca de Darien para informarle. Lo encontró sentado en el suelo del salón, entre la mesa de café y el sofá de paño color vainilla, mientras que Hana estaba sentada frente a su padre jugando con sus muñecas. Se les quedó mirando durante unos minutos.

**"Mami, papá está dibujándome" **le dijo nada más verla apoyada en el quicio de la puerta.

**"¿En serio?" **la niña afirmó entusiasmada de ser la protagonista de un dibujo de su padre **"Eso tengo que verlo"**

se sentó sobre el mullido sofá y sobre el hombro de su marido miró el retrató a carboncillo de la pequeña

**"¿Estoy guapa?" **preguntó la niña deseando ver el trabajo de su padre.

**"Piccola eres preciosa, y papá no es capaz de verte de otra manera"** le respondió él.

**"Vaya señor Shields, veo que no has perdido tu talento artístico"**

**"Eso es porque no solo he recuperado a mi musa, si no que ahora tengo dos" **Usagi pudo ver de refilón la sonrisa de su marido, pues este aun continuaba dibujando a Hana con ahínco.

**"Creo que ese dibujo quedaría magnífico colgado en la pared de tu oficina"**

Ese comentario al fin trajo la atención del italo-japones a su esposa, alzando una de sus cejas y con una picara sonrisa le dijo **"No lo creo, el que tengo es despampanante"**

**"Darien" ** protestó ella **"No me agrada la idea de que cada vez que uno de tus socios me vean ahí colgada"**

**"Sin embargo yo voy a disfrutar viendo sus caras de envidia, por la esposa más maravillosa que tengo"**

**"Eres un petulante" **le reprochó su esposa

**"Pese a eso me quieres"**

**"Puede….."**

Usagi trataba de juguetear con su marido, pero una imagen en la televisión que estaba tras su hija y con el audio apagado. Con ayuda del mando restauro la voz del telenoticias.

**"_Tras meses de investigaciones por un caso de prevaricación, el juez a dictado una orden de detención para Diamont Black. Blanqueo de dinero, competencia desleal, son otros casos de los que se le acusa al señor Black. Darien Shields que también estuvo en el punto de mira de los investigadores al comienzo, ha acabado siendo un colaborador importante para incriminar al Señor Black."_**

La noticia continuó pero Usagi no siguió prestando atención, si no que miró a su esposo, incapaz de creer que no le hubiera contado nada.

**"Te dije que haría que pagara el hacerte daño. Lo he hecho, ese cretino está en la cárcel, y no saldrá de ahí hasta que seamos abuelos"**

**"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? _Per amore di Dio _la policía te estaba investigando y no me dijiste nada"** Usagi utilizó el italiano para que su hija no se enterara de la discusión, además le era más fácil discutir en ese idioma.

**"No quería preocuparte" **respondió él en el mismo idioma

**_"Merda_ Darien, estamos casados se supone que debemos de contarnos las cosas"**

**"Tú también me has ocultado cosas" ** le lanzó una mirada significativa a Hana, para recordarle que no se enteró de su paternidad hasta que Kenji falleció. Se sentó junto a ella, algo dolorido de la postura que había mantenido en el suelo, la tomó por el mentón y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos **"Si no te conté nada, era porque estaba tan seguro que no había hecho nada malo que no me pareció relevante. Y en cuanto a Diamante, no voy a negar que me da mucho gusto que ese cretino este entre rejas, pero he colaborado como cualquier ciudadano haría"**

**"Un buen ciudadano" **apuntó ella llena de admiración para con él

**"Soy bueno en muchas cosas…" **mascullo sensualmente con los ojos brillantes de un poderoso sentimiento que Usagi reconoció como deseo.

**"Jooooooooo, no habléis así que no me entero" ** se quejo Hana algo enfadada, impidiendo el beso que sus padres estaban a punto de darse.

"**Eso es algo a lo que tendremos que poner remedio, que una Shields no sepa hablar italiano es inadmisible"** Darien cogió a su hija por la cintura y la alzó por los aires, provocando la risa de la pequeña y las suyas propias.

**"Hablando de ser una Shields. Matsura me ha llamado, a partir de hoy Hana es legalmente una Shields en toda regla"**

**"Eso hay que celebrarlo." **Justamente en ese momento Luna pasaba cargada de unas sabanas recién planchadas **"Luna, dile al resto que se arregle, os invito a cenar"**

**"No digas que no, Lunita, Hana ya es hija nuestra y queremos celebrarlo, y vosotros sois parte de la familia desde hace años."**

**"Avisaré a los demás" **afirmó la criada **"Por cierto, Felicidades"**

**"_Grazie"_** Darien besó a su hija y a su esposa feliz de tenerlas a ambas en su vida.

Darien no cabía en si mismo, invitó a todo el mundo, a sus hermanos, Seiya y Amy la cual sé quedaría durante unos días con el pequeño de la familia. También llamó a sus amigos, así como a las amigas de Usagi. Gracias a Natsu consiguieron mesa para tantas personas en un restaurante sin previo aviso. Hana estaba encantada de ser el centro de atención, y además había encontrado que los amigos de sus papás se comportaban como unos tíos locos que la consentían. Usagi miraba a su marido insistentemente, nunca lo había visto tan feliz, ni tan siquiera cuando se conocieron años a. No paraba de pedir botellas de champán, las cuales teniendo en cuenta cuantos eran, se acaban enseguida. Pero no era lo único que se acaba enseguida, la comida también desaparecía pronto de los platos, Lita había confeccionado rápidamente un menú especial que sus ayudantes de cocina se encargaron de preparar, a fin al cabo ella también era una invitada.

Matsura y Kevin trataron por todos los medios que no trascendiera la noticia sobre la paternidad de Hana, y lo consiguieron. Semanas más tarde nadie salvo los allegados lo sabía. Darien y Usagi aun no habían conversado sobre cuando y como difundir la noticia, pero tenían claro que tenían que esperar. Claro que a Hana le costó mantener la boca cerrada, y en alguna que otra ocasión se le escapó que Darien y Usagi eran sus padres, pero sus amigos lo tomaron a cachondeo.

Con la compañía Black fuera de juego, Darien no parada de firmar nuevos contratos, muchos de ellos apunto de perderlos frente a Diamante. El contrato más importante tuvo que abandonar Japón e ir hasta los Angeles, se trataba de un convenio que del que Diamante no tenía conocimiento de su existencia. Hana trató por todo los medios de convencer a su padre que no se marchara, pero no sirvió de nada, porque tenía que ir. Usagi trato por todo los medios hacer su ausencia más llevable, pero incluso para ella le resultaba costoso. Le echaba de menos, más aun cuando se iba a la cama y él no estaba ahí para abrazarla, todas las noches se llevaba a la pequeña a la cama para no pasar la noche sola. Darien no se olvidó de ellas en ningún momento, llamaba a Usagi a la oficina, y más tarde a la casa para así poder hablar con su hija, tampoco era plato de su agrado estar separadas de sus _Ragazzas._

Una de las noches cuando Darien realizó la llamada, Hana ya llevaba horas dormida. La pequeña se marchó de excursión con sus compañeros del colegio, y al regresar a casa estaba muerta de cansancio, y se quedó dormida enseguida.

**"Por fin solos" **reseñó él pese a estar algo decepcionado por no poder hablar con su hija "**Te echo de menos _Bella_, ojala pudiera estar allí"**

**"Lo sé, yo también te extraño. La cama parece tan grande, que me da miedo meterme sola"**

**"No me digas eso _Amore,_ soy un hombre con sangre en las venas" **Su voz estaba llena de agonía por el deseo contenido.

**"Darien, ¿te acuerdas de el babydoll borgoña que me regaló Rai para mi cumpleaños?"** se trataba de un mini camisón de escote imperio confeccionado en encaje, con falda de tul y un lazo de raso, sacado del catalogo de Victoria's Secret

**"Claro que me acuerdo, ese camisón está creado para tentar hasta al más santo" **

**"Pues lo llevo puesto" **añadió en medio de un susurro

**"No me hagas esto _Bella_, me prometí que esperaría al momento adecuado. No me tientes." **

**"¿Por qué esperar más? Nos va bien, Darien te deseo, por favor" ** le suplicó Usagi que en lo últimos días no paraba de fantasear con su marido, estaba desesperada por compartir algo más que besos con él.

Darien lo sopesó durante algunos instantes estaban a kilómetros de distancia, entre ellos no habría contacto fisco. Así que si realizaban sexo telefónico no sería incumplir su promesa. Además ella se lo estaba suplicando, no podía negarse.

**"¿Dónde estás?" **el tono ronco y erótico de su marido fue suficiente como para que Usagi supiera que había cedido y estaba dispuesto a divertirse junto a ella un rato.

**"En nuestra grandísima cama, sola, muy solita y bastante necesitada" **se lamentó tal y como lo hacía su primogenita.

**"Eso podemos remediarlo ¿no crees?"**

**"ummmmmmmm. Podría ser…"**

**"Desearía estar allí y besarte ese precioso y sexy cuello tuyo"**

**"Ummmm, me encanta que me beses"**

**"Algo sospechaba, siempre ronroneas como una gatita…"**

**"Miauuuu" **maulló ella para seguir la corriente a su marido.

**"Jajajaja, eres fantástica Usagi"**

**"Tú también señor Shields. Y dime ¿Qué es lo que llevas puesto? O mejor ¿Qué es lo que no llevas puesto?"**

**"Siempre tan directa ¿eh?"**

**"No es justo que tú puedas imaginarme claramente y yo tenga que hacer conjeturas"**

**"Estamos en sintonía. Llevo los boxees del mismo color que tu camisón"**

**"Ummmmm, ¿y nada más?"**

**"NADA MÁS"**

**"No soy la única perversa en esta pareja"**

**"Cierto, pero si la más deliciosa. ¿Hay algo debajo de ese precioso camisón?"**

**"Un diminuto tanga a juego"**

**_"Bella_, lo que daría por estar ahora mismo en esa cama, denudarte, y besarte y tocarte hasta hacerte temblar de deseo"**

**"Lo estás consiguiendo" **respondió Usagi a trompicones debida a la pasión que aumentaba en su interior.

**"¿Excitada preciosa?"**

**"Mucho, ¿y tú?"**

**"_Cara_, me tienes duro desde ese baile árabe tuyo"**

**"¿Bueno que piensas hacer al respecto?" **el deseo invadía el dormitorio y viajó a través del teléfono hasta la habitación del apartamento perteneciente a su marido poseía en el estado americano.

**"¿Tienes la puerta cerrada?"**

Usagi miró hacía la puerta y comprobó que estaba abierta de par en par. Un súbito sentimiento de vergüenza le invadió por completo, alguien podría haberla visto y escuchado. Salió corriendo de la cama sin contestar a su marido, para cerrarla. Desde el otro lado de la línea Darien no escuchó otra cosa salvo el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

**"Listo. ¿Y ahora….?"**

**"Quiero que te tumbes en nuestra cama, con tu melena suelta sobre la almohada"**

**"Hecho"**

** _"_Dios, nos paro de recordar las veces que estuvimos juntos en el pasado ¿Lo recuerdas _Bella?"_**

**"Nunca lo he olvidado Darien, nunca"**

**"_Cara_ vas a matarme. Pero por favor dime como te sientes"**

Usagi necesitaba tomar aire, sus nervios estaban a flor de piel. Nunca pensó que el sexo telefónico pudiera resultar casi tan excitante como el sexo en si. No pensaba dejar pasar la oportunidad de experimentar una nueva forma de… comunicación sexual, eso es, comunicación sexual.

**"Estoy nerviosa, sofocada, encendida… deseosa. Siento como me corre miles de descargas al rozar mi piel con las sabanas, no paro de imaginar que estas aquí mirándome como si fueras un lobo a punto de devorarme…. Mis pezones están tan duros que se pueden ver a través de la tela"**

**"Están deseosos de que les prestemos atención. Hazlo, alza tus manos y acarícialos, préstales la atención que reclaman"**

Ella obedeció torpemente, con una de sus manos ocupada con el teléfono le resultaba algo complicado acariciarse sus dos senos. Aun así lo logró y Darien pudo escuchar su ronroneo.

**"Eso es, sigue así. Imagina que son mis manos las que están acariciándote"**

**"Darien….."**

**"Estoy aquí, _Bella. ¿_Sigues tumbada?"**

**"SÍIIIIIIIIIII"** exclamó provocando una sonrisa en su marido

**"¿Piernas juntas o separadas?"**

**"Juntas, pero puedo separarlas si quieres"**

**"Eso es lo que quiero, sepáralas para mí Usagi, para tú marido."**

**"Ya"**

**"¿Sabes lo que haría si estuviera ahí?" **

**"¿Quitarme el camisón?" **preguntó insegura, Darien nunca se había caracterizada por ser un amante previsible.

**"No, acariciaría lentamente tus muslos, desde el exterior hasta el interior, subiendo más y más arriba hasta comprobar cuan deseosa estás"**

Usagi no respondió, se limitó a gemir una vez más tras realizar lo relatado por su marido.

**"¿Estás húmeda?"**

**"Empapada" **

Darien contuvo un juramento, cada vez estaba más duro y pronto le resultaría doloroso.

**"¿Y tu Darien?"**

**"Oh, _Cara,_ estoy lo suficientemente firme para ejercer de percha"**

La risa de su esposa le invadió aun más los sentidos. Era capaz de imaginarla enfrente suyo, con las mejillas sonrojadas por la pasión, con los ojos brillantes y su bella sonrisa.

**"Entonces supongo que sería una mala idea decirte que te acaricies un poco" **le incitó completamente desinhibida.

**"Malísima idea. Lo mejor es que te deshagas del camisón" **

**"¿Y el tanga también?"**

**"No, me gusta verte únicamente vestida con eso y unos tacones"**

**"Me temo que no tengo los zapatos puestos, pero podría ir a ponérmelos"**

**"No hace falta, en otra ocasión será, por ahora me conformo con un tanga de encaje"**

Sus respiraciones aumentaban proporcionalmente al nivel del frenesí.

**"Creo que nunca te lo he dicho, pero tienes los pechos más perfectos que jamás he visto. Suaves y firmes, como dos melocotones listos para ser saboreados. Del tamaño perfecto para tenerlos entre mis manos. Unos pezones sensibles, para ponerse firme y reclamar atención. Todo en ellos es elegancia y feminidad, en absoluto algo burdo y vulgar"**

**"Vaya nadie ha recitado una oda a mis pechos"**

**"Me alegra saberlo, porque si no tendría que matarle" **a pesar de la seriedad de las palabras, Usagi sabía que estaba de broma. Darien no le hubiera recriminado si durante los años que permanecieron separados hubiera tenido otro amante, tal y como había tenido él. **"Recuerdo que reaccionabas especialmente cuando tiraba de ellos, ya fuera con mis dientes o entre mis dedos ¿Lo recuerdas?"**

Ella respondió con algo cercano a la afirmación, pero más parecido a un gruñido.

"**Para, he cambiado de idea, quítate el tanga."**

**"Me acabas de decir que te gustaba cuando iba tan solo vestida con él"**

**"Y así es _Cara_, pero no puedo esperar. Estoy tan duro que duele."**

**"Entonces va siendo hora que nos ocupemos de ti"**

**"Claro, pero no puedo hacerlo si no lo hacer tú también. Tócate, imagina mis manos deslizándose por tu vientre, tus caderas, tu clítoris."**

**"Me encantaba que hicieras eso" **afirmó la nipona mientras que empezaba acariciarse tal y como recordaba que su marido lo hacía.

**"Y a mi también cuando me lo hacías tú"**

Ninguno de los dos dejó de acariciarse pensando en el otro. Susurraban sus nombres en medio de las intensas sensaciones que los consumían. El orgasmo los fue alcanzando hasta que al fin les envolvió por completo. La intensa descarga les dejó extasiados, tumbados sobre sus camas jadeantes, inmóviles e incapaces de articular palabra.

**"¿Usagi?"** le llamó la atención el italo-japones tras recuperarse

**"¿Sí?" **su voz aun temblaba, no había podido recuperarse del todo.

**"¿Estás bien?" **

**"Mejor que bien, _grazie _Darien"**

**"No hay porque darlas _Bella. _Ahora descansa."**

**"¿Me llamaras mañana?" **

**"Como siempre"**

**"Hasta mañana"**

**"Hasta mañana, _Amore_"**

Usagi no se molestó en ponerse el camisón de nuevo, se metió entre las sabanas, y se durmió de inmediato. Mientras que Darien se metió en la ducha, para regresar de nuevo al trabajo que aun tenía pendiente.

Los días siguieron bastante tranquilos, y sin complicaciones. Darien continuó en los Angles, manteniendo el contacto telefónico con su familia. Usagi y él no volvieron a repetir la hazaña, la presencia de Hana dificultó la tarea, pero esa vez fue suficiente como para descargar frustración acumulada. De ese modo llegaron a la semana del primer aniversario del matrimonio Shields. Un matrimonio que a sus comienzos parecía condenado al fracaso, incluso Darien y Usagi lo único que tenían en mente eran los meses días que restaban para conseguir el divorcio. Doce meses más tarde, esa posibilidad era inverosímil, la pareja estaba más unida que nunca. Justo el día del aniversario se esperaba el regreso de Darien, pero al no conocer la hora exacta, Usagi quedó con su cuñada a la hora del almuerzo.

Optaron por ir al restaurante italiano que Usagi solía regentar con Rai, antes de que Lita comenzara a trabajar como cocinera. Amy quería privacidad para hablar, no quería que la conversación llegara a oídos de sus hermanos. A pesar de estar viviendo con Seiya, solamente hablaba con Usagi sobre la verdadera causa de su estancia en Japón. Ambas pidieron ensalada de espinacas, tomate, mozzarella y salmón.

**"¿Has decidido que es lo que vas a hacer?"** le preguntó Usagi a su cuñada, mientras pinchaba de su plato.

**"Aun no, necesito más tiempo para pensar. Algo que la verdad cada día resulta más complicada. Seiya no hace más que preguntarme"**

**"Quizás sería buena idea que hablaras con él para tener una perspectiva masculina"**

**"¿Hablar de mi vida sexual con uno de mis hermanos? No gracias. Ya bastante complicado me resulta hablar del tema, como para encima hacerlo con mis hermanos. Seguro que se ponen en plan protector, ya sabes como el típico machito italiano. Por eso recurrí a ti."**

**"Y me alegra que lo hubieras hecho, pero no llego a entender cual es el problema" **indicó Usagi.

**"Siempre he sido muy tímida. Mientras que mis compañeras salían con chicos, me quedaba en casa estudiando. Tú eres diferente más espontánea, te dejas llevar, no confío que lo entiendas."**

**"No sé como tomarme esa parte"**

**"No trataba de criticarte, al contrario, me gustaría parecerme más a ti. Seguro que así no me encontraría en esta situación."**

**"Amy, ser virgen no es algo de lo que debes sentir vergüenza. Hasta ahora no has estado con ningún chico."**

**"Eso es fácil decirlo, tú hace mucho tiempo que dejaste de serlo" **le recriminó Amy

**"Sí, ¿pero de qué sirvió? Después de conocer a Darien pasé años sin acostarme con alguien de nuevo. Si Zaccaria ha esperado tanto tiempo antes de insinuar algo debe de sentir algo por ti bastante fuerte. Lo comprenderá. Pero tienes que decírselo"**

**"Aunque lo comprendiera… él ha estado con muchas mujeres, le he visto. Le decepcionaré"**

**"Eso es mentira. Todo está aquí" ** le señaló la cabeza **"Tienes un problema de inseguridad, nada que no se pueda arreglar con algo de empeño, y quizás ¿un cambio de look?" **dijo tratando de animar a su cuñada, aunque no lo veía que un cambio de estilo fuera tan necesario.

**"Si tuviera tu aspecto la verdad es que ayudaría"**

**"Hecho, marca el sábado como el día X, el comienzo de un nuevo yo."**

Al terminar con la ensalada, y el maravilloso tiramisu, ambas regresaron al edificio Shields, Amy para ir a casa, y Usagi para regresar al trabajo. A la entrada del edificio se encontraron con Kevin, el cual se marchaba para acudir a la cita con el ginecólogo que tenía Minako. El embarazo estaba continuamente controlado para asegurarse que todo marchara como debía, por suerte no había surgido ninguna complicación, y los papás estaban la mar de felices. Fue él quien le anunció a Usagi que Darien había vuelto y se encontraba en su despacho. Ella no se despidió subió corriendo al ascensor para reencontrarse con su esposo.

Darien decidió ir al despacho para poder ver antes a Usagi. Cuando llegó ella ya había salido a almorzar, por lo que aprovechó para poner al día a Kevin sobre lo conseguido en el viaje a los Estados Unidos. Esperaba que cuando su esposa regresara del almuerzo, su secretaria le informaría que él había llegado e iría ha verlo. Apenas llevaba unos minutos solo y la puerta de su despacho se abrió dando paso a Usagi. Iba vestida con una falda de raso rojo, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y un poco más alta de la cintura. El conjunto lo completaba una camisa de mangas y escote fruncido, y unas sandalias blancas de tacón ribeteado en rojo, con un lazo de los mismos colores. Estaba matadora.

**"¿Has comido bien?" **le preguntó mirándola directamente a los ojos.

**"De maravilla. ¿Por qué no me has llamado?" **preguntó descansada en el qucio de la entrada.

**"Está claro que a Amy le pasa algo, no quería chafaros la conversación"**

Usagi caminó hacia hacía la mesa de de su marido, y se sentón sobre sus rodillas.

**"¿Tratando de seducir al jefe señora Shields?"**

**"Podría ser" **susurro, posó sus labios sobre los de él, mordisqueándole e incitándole a unirse a ella.

Lejos de sucumbir a la tentación, Darien trató de hacerse el duro. No duró demasiado, su insistente esposa consiguió lo que quería, fundirse en un beso especial.

**"Feliz aniversario"** declaró él con los labios a escasos centímetros de los de Usagi.

**"Feliz aniversario. Un año juntos, quién lo hubiera dicho"**

**"Me da en la nariz que tu padre"**

**"Posiblemente" **respondió ella entre risas **"Estoy por apostar que ese era su intención"**

**"Ciertamente no voy a quejarme por su intervención"**

**"Ni yo. Espero que no tengas planes para esta noche, porque tengo una sorpresa"**

**"¿Alguna pista de lo que puede ser?" **pidió

Usagi se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, le aflojó el nudo de la corbata mientras racionaba tiernos besos por su barbilla y su cuello. Darien sabía que debía pararla pero no se sentía capaz, no después de lo vivido noches atrás. Su corbata y su camisa se encontraron en el suelo antes de que se diera cuenta, mientras q la falda de Usagi se enrollaba sobre su cintura. Dio las gracias de que el resto del personal aun siguiera fuera, y no pudieran interrumpirlos. Pensaba acariciar a su esposa todo lo que fuera lo menos peligroso posible. Como sus suaves y larguisimas piernas. Usagi hacía lo propio con el torso de su esposo, maravillándose de lo bien que le había sentado el paso de los años, estaba aun más fuerte y prieto que años atrás. Darien estaba apunto de introducir sus dedos entre el tanga de Usagi si no fuera porque la puerta de su despacho se abrió de improviso, asustándoles.

Los dos miraron hacía el objeto perturbador de su pasión. Allí estaba Beryl enfundada en un indecente vestido morado y unos taconazos mayores a los de Usagi. La cual trató de bajarse del regazo de su marido, sin embargo Darien no estaba dispuesto a dejarla marchar, apretó aun más su abrazo aunque le permitió ponerse en una posición algo más comoda.

**"Beryl, ¿a qué debo tu inesperada visita?"**

Ésta actuó como si la imagen ante ella fuera de lo más común y con su tono carente de emoción y altividad le respondió.

**"Honey, ¿es que no lo recuerdas? Hoy hace un año que te casaste, a partir de hoy podemos seguir juntos como dijimos. Ya se te permite divorciarte de tu mujercita y a la vez controlar los hoteles de su familia."**

**"Es cierto que podría divorciarme de Usagi y mantener mi puesto como directivo"**

**"Ya no tienes que seguir sacrificándote honey, ya no tienes que aguantar a nadie y menos a la petarda de la mocosa"**

Usagi estaba que no cabía en su asombro. Siempre había sabido que Beryl no respetaba nada, pero eso era el novamás. Con ella delante se atrevía insultar a Hana, a ella, y encima pretendia que Darien volviera junto a ella. Una caradura de campeonato. Darien por su parte trataba por todos los medios de contenerse. Pronto Usagi se quejaría de que la hacía daño, pues cada segundo que pasaba y Beryl abría más esa bocaza suya, apretaba más su amarre.

**"Estás dando muchas cosas por sentadas Beryl. No pienso deshacerme de mi mujercita, más bien lo contrario pienso estar con ella el mayor tiempo posible"** para demostrarlo le depositó un beso en la sien de su esposa.

**"Pero dijiste…."**protestó irritada por no conseguir lo que se proponía.

**"Sí dije que cuando pasara un año me divorciaría de Usagi, pero me lo he pensado mejor. Además aunque así no fuera, y quisiera divorciarme, no volvería con una trepa como tú."**

El rostro de la modelo cada vez mostraba más y más enojo.

**"¿Cómo te atreves…?"**

**"De la misma forma que tú te tirabas Diamante con la más absoluta impunidad. Bueno no, porque gracias a él sufriste un pequeño bache cuando se publicaron unas antiguas fotos al poco de mi boda con Usagi. ¿Lo recuerdas? Porque fue él el culpable. Una lastima que esté en la cárcel y no puedas ir a sacarle el dinero como pretendías conmigo."**

**"Eres un desgraciado" **

**"No, la desgraciada eres tú que no tienes a nadie salvo a ti misma y tu ambición. Cosa que yo no. Tengo a mi familia, porque la petarda mocosa como la has llamado, es hija de Usagi…"**

**"Así que la mosquita muerta ha tenido vida sexual…"** masculló maliciosamente para que la aludida le replicara. Sin embargo no lo consiguió.

**"Hija de Usagi y mía. Sorpresa, soy el padre biológico de Hana."**

**"Eso imposible, para tener un hijo es necesario…." **

Darien no le permitió acabar la frase.

**"Hacer el amor, hay otras formas, pero cierto. Hace ocho mantuvimos una relación mientras vivíamos en Italia y de ella nació nuestra hija. Que no es una pedorra, ni una mocosa. Y ahora que tienes la primicia, lárgate y no vuelvas, porque si vuelves me temo que los guardas de seguridad te conducirán a la salida. Ahórrate el mal rato."**

Humillada Beryl dio la vuelta y salió del edificio Shields con intención de revelar en notición de la paternidad de Darien, no sin añadir algo de carnaza en el asunto.

Mientras tanto Darien y Usagi permanecieron un rato en silencio tras la marcha de la modelo.

**"¿Por qué se lo has dicho? Seguramente vaya corriendo a contarlo, más aun después de haberla dejado en ridiculo."**

**"No te preocupes. Kevin y yo nos hemos encargado de redactar un comunicado para la prensa. Puedes leerlo y si estás conforme lo enviamos y listo"**

Leyó el archivo de Word que él había abierto. El comunicado era directo, pero sin entrar en demasiadas intimidades. Solo la base importante de la historia, lo esencial que los demás debían saber.Sin miramientos pulsó sobre el botón de enviar, para que los periodistas lo recibieran.

Aprovechando que Darien había bajado la guardia, se levantó de su regazo y se colocó la falda.

**"_Bella_, siento que Beryl nos haya estropeado el aniversario"**

**"No es culpa tuya que sea tan…. Tan... BRUJA" **Usagi estaba que rabiaba, un día tan especial chafado por la modelo arpía, como siempre. **"Solo por curiosidad, ¿Qué viste en ella?"**

**"Facilona en la cama" **los celos de su esposa le hicieron sonreír, daba la sensación que en cualquier momento le daría una patada a cualquier cosa.

**"Hombres" **masculló Usagi entre dientes.

**"Tranquila, creo que puedo arreglarte el día"**

Le lanzó una mirada escéptica.

**"Toma" **Darien le entregó una caja negra de joyería. **"ábrelo"**

Lo hizo y en su interior encontró un precioso anillo de oro blanco y diamantes.

**"Es precioso Darien"**

**"Espero que te guste mucho más cuando sepas que es tu anillo de pedida"**

**"¿Qué?"**Preguntó asombrada, suponía no haber escuchado bien.

**"Como Beryl ha demostrado con esta desagradable visita, nuestro matrimonio no empezó de la mejor manera posible. Quiero que nuestro matrimonio tenga un comienzo agradable. ¿Y que mejor forma que casarnos en el lugar en el que nos conocimos? He hablado con las monjas del internado en el que estudiaste y me han asegurado que no hay problemas para que celebremos nuestra boda en su ermita dentro de tres semanas"**

**"¿Lo dices en serio?"**

**"Completamente en serio" **confirmó

**"Darien, _ti amo, ashiteru, j'ai. I love U, Ich habe_, te amo" **Se lanzó a sus brazos de su marido como si fuera una adolescente viviendo su primer amor.

**"¿Qué tal si me lo dices también en chino" **bromeó mientras la atraía un poco más hacia a si.

**"No sé, pero cuando lo sepa te lo diré"**

**"Por si no ha quedado claro, yo también te amo preciosa" **Indicó Darien en su lengua paterna**.**

**"Me encanta cuando hablas en italiano, te hace parecer aun más sexy" **

Se apretó aun más contra él, sintiendo su erección contra su entrepierna, y presionando su pecho contra sus senos.

**"Usagi, quiero que de verdad esto sea especial. Puede que esperar a la luna de miel esté pasado de moda, pero…. Me gustaría esperar, tan solo serán unos días."**

**"Me gusta la idea. ¿Es lo que planeabas desde el principio?"**

**"No"** confesó **"Mi idea era esperar a que Hana me aceptara. Pero luego pensé que ya que lo hacía, debía hacerlo bien."**

**"La intención te la agradezco a pesar de que has mantenido frustrada durante mucho tiempo, mucho, mucho, pero que mucho tiempo."**

Darien sonrió antes de inclinarse y besarla expresando todo el amor que sentía por ella.

"**Te amo en chino se dice wǒ ài nǐ. ¿Te parece un buen momento para practicarlo?"**

Si bien la primera boda del matrimonio Shields-Tsukino, fue multitudinaria y cadente de sentido, o por lo menos en cuanto a amor y el juntos para siempre, la segunda celebración trataba de ser todo lo contrario. Los preparativos se intercalaban con los despistes a los medios que seguían a ambos cónyuges tras el anuncio de la identidad de Hana. La prensa aun no cabía en su asombro ante tal notición, y sobre todo de no haber sido capaz de conseguir la primicia con mayor antelación. No es que Usagi tuviera mucho que hacer, Darien se había encargado de todo desde su apartamento de Los Angeles, a ella le quedaba elegir vestuario.

Poco dada al despilfarro, por una vez decidió soltarse la melena, y comprar un nuevo vestido para su boda, uno más acorde a ella y al nuevo enlace. La salida de compras con Amy se transformó en una salida de compras masiva. A las dos cuñadas, se unieron Rai, Lita y una embarazadísima Minako, todas ellas invitadas a la nueva boda. Tan solo faltaba la mujer de Motoki, la cual recientemente acababa de dar a luz un precioso niño, de ojos verdes como su papi y cabellos castaños como su mami. Entre las seis se había forjado una buena amistad, pero las circunstancias impedían a Reika unirse al resto. Amy consiguió un aspecto más moderno y atrevido, aunque sin dejar el aspecto de niña buena que tanto le caracterizaba. Pelo, maquillaje, ropa, complementos… la hermana de Darien, bien podría tirar todo lo que tenía en el armario cuando llegara a su casa en Italia. Y como el resto de féminas también eligió un vestido para el enlace. Minako no paraba de quejarse sobre su aspecto, que si era una vaca, estaba horrenda, parecía una bombona de butano… y es que la mujer de Kevin no paraba de elegir vestido anaranjados que unidos a su abultado vientre le hacían tener cierta similitud, por suerte gracia a los consejos de sus compañeras se inclinó por un vestido amarillo de gasa. Usagi fue la última en añadir una nueva prenda a su ajuar, ninguno de los vestidos que encontraba eran de su agrado, ya casi estaba decidida en reutilizar el anterior vestido de boda, cuando al fin encontró lo buscaba, un vestido de seda y gasa blanca, con corte romano, un traje de ensueño para una boda de ensueño. La ciudad del amor estaba en Francia, pero para Usagi la ciudad del amor estaba en Italia, donde conoció a Darien y donde al fin se cerraría el círculo. Hana esta vez si que estaba emocionada con la boda, tanto que cuando su madre le enseñó su vestido salió corriendo a probárselo. Momento en el que su padre trató de ver el vestido de la novia, con resultado fallido, pues Usagi decidió guardarlo bajo llave en su antiguo dormitorio.

Los hijos pródigos regresaron a Italia, para alegría de Daniel Shields, el cual se quedó sorprendidísimo con el nuevo aspecto de su hija. En realidad toda la familia lo estaba. Tanto es así que Hotaru suplicó a sus padres poder ir con sus hermanos cuando estos regresaran al país del Sol Naciente, su progenitor le prometió que se lo pensaría, aunque no tenía intención de dar su beneplácito, aun veía a la más joven de los hermanos como su niñita, para nada iba a permitir que la trasformaran en otra femmé fatal, ya le costaría asimilar la nueva imagen de Amy.

Los días siguientes a la llegada a Italia fueron un completo caos, Hana no paraba de correr tras su primo Touya ignorando a sus padres. Mientras los adultos no paraban de ultimar los preparativos de la boda. Darien y Usagi se centraron más en hablar con las religiosas que se encargaban del internado donde la nipona había estudiado. Estás permitieron que la joven novia se vistiera en su antiguo dormitorio que casualmente en esos momentos se encontraba desocupado. Al igual que la pareja permitió la asistencia al enlace a las docenas de jóvenes que estudiaban en el internado y que estaban ansiosas de ver la boda.

**"Esto sigue igual, no me puedo creer que han pasado diez años y no ha cambiado en nada"** comentó Rei al entrar en el antiguo dormitorio que ella y Usagi compartían en el colegio.

Rei, Amy y Lita llevaban consigo sus vestidos de Dama de Honor. Minako también acudió a ayudar a su amiga a vestirse y a prepararse para su boda, sin embargo rechazó ser Dama de Honor por la gran protuberancia de su vientre.

**"Dios, me siento de nuevo una adolescente."** apuntó Usagi.

**"Por lo menos no tienes que llevar ese uniforme, es horrible" **exclamó Minako que se sentaba dificultosamente sobre la que fue la cama de Rei. **"Ya entiendo por que os revelabais" **se masajeó los riñones, doloridos del peso extra que cargaba desde hacía unos meses.

"**Es hora de ponerse en marcha chicas" **anunció Michelle que llegó corriendo.

**"¿Y Hana?" **preguntó Usagi que esperaba tener a su hija consigo.

**"En casa jugando con Touya. Setsuna se encargará de ella, así que relájate y deja que te arreglemos ya, que si no se nos hace tarde"**

Michelle se encargó del peinado, Rei del maquillaje, la manicura ya se la había realizado la tarde anterior. Las uñas de gel le permitirían tener las uñas largas durante una temporada. Mientras tanto Lita y Amy ponían a punto los detalles, como horquillas decoradas con flores, las medias, las ligas, así como el resto de ropa interior, los zaparos y por supuesto el vestido.

Por su parte Darien se vistió los veinte minutos antes de ir hacia la iglesia. Reutilizo el traje de la anterior boda, salvo la corbata, que optó por estrenar una que Hana le había regalado de color amatista. Si la primera vez se sentía completamente tranquilo y sosegado, en esta segunda boda se sentía nervioso. No porque no quisiera hacerlo, porque sí que quería, si no por miedo ha cometer un nuevo error. Trató de quitarse el miedo de la cabeza, era día de disfrutar.

Las flores blancas adornaban el retablo de la capilla. Los invitados se acomodaban en los primeros bancos, Darien se situó frente el altar, mientras que Daniel fue en busca de la novia, pues él llevaría a Usagi junto a su hijo. Todas estaban listas cuando llamaron a la puerta.

**"¿Estás lista?" **preguntó el señor Shields a su nuera

**"Sí" **al ver a Daniel Usagi no pudo evitar recordar a sus padres.

Se levantó de su asiento y se acercó hacía el padre de su marido, el cual se percató de que una lagrimita le resbalaba por la mejilla.

**"¡Ey! No llores"**

**"Me hubiera gustado que mi padre estuviera aquí"**

**"Lo está" **aludió su suegro a la vez que secaba la lágrima que se le había escapado.

**"Gracias"** le dirigió una afectuosa sonrisa

**"Nos vamos"**

Minako salió primero para tomar asiento junto su esposo, Michelle también se fue con ella, para buscar a Hana y a Touya que llevaban las arras y los anillos.

Con todos en sus puestos, las damas de honor avanzaron por el pasillo hacía el altar, seguidas de Usagi y Daniel. Darien no podía apartar la vista de su esposa, estaba preciosa con su vestido de gasa y corte romano, tan bella como la diosa Venus. A ella le pasaba exactamente igual, el camino hacía él le perecía eterno, cuando no duraba más de unos segundos. Cuando por fin estuvieron juntos se agarraron firmemente, poco dispuestos a soltarse salvo lo estrictamente necesario.

El sacerdote comenzó la ceremonia, bajo la atenta mirada de las adolescentes que suspiraban soñadoras al ver como la 'princesa' encontraba a su 'príncipe azul'. Las continuas referencias a la antigua estancia de Usagi en el centro no hacían más que fomentar esa fantasía. El momento más emotivo para la pareja fue el de intercambio de anillos, sobre todo porque fue la propia Hana quien entregó las alianzas a sus progenitores. Todos aplaudieron cuando el sacerdote les declaró marido y mujer, y esta vez si que era real.

**"Me alegro jovencito que hagas de nuestra Serena una mujer honrada" **declaró la madre superiora y directora del centro.

**"Darien y yo ya estábamos casado, hermana" ** le recordó Usagi algo abochornada.

**"Eso no es un matrimonio de verdad. Ahora dios os absuelve de vuestros pecados."**

**"Gracias hermana por permitir la ceremonia, significa mucho para ambos"** comentó Darien tratando de evitar que su esposa dejara aflorar su temperamento rebelde, y se enfadara el día de su boda. **"Si nos disculpa, tenemos invitados que atender"**

**"¡Papá!!!!!" **exclamó la pequeña Hana corriendo hacia él.

Este la tomó entre sus brazos como si fuera una pluma.

**"¿Te ha gustado la boda?"**

**"SIII, mucho"** respondió en italiano **"Además mamá está muy guapa"**

**"Está preciosa"** le dio un beso a Usagi en los labios pintados de rosita. **"Pero tú también"**

**"Ey familia, daros prisa que algunos tenemos hambre" **exclamó Seiya. Los demás se rieron del comentario.


	21. Capitulo 21

_Hola de nuevo. Soy consciente que me he retrasado más de la cuenta, y lo siento mucho. (exámenes, vacaciones, médicos. En fin un rollo) Me he puesto las pilas y aquí tenéis un nuevo capitulo. Anuncio ya que el final está apunto de llegar (queda dos capis sin contar este), y tengo ganitas de llegar al desenlace, que sé que estáis deseando conocer. Aunque ya ando pensando en el siguiente fic, tengo varías ideas rondando, pero ya veremos lo que pasa. Solo Me resta agradecer vuestros Reviews, os agradezco todas y cada unas de vuestras palabras, y me alegra que os gustara el capitulo anterior, espero que éste también os satisfaga._

_Besos._

* * *

Se sentía agotado, agotado pero feliz. Todo el mundo había disfrutado, sobre todo Hana, cada día estaba más habituada a la espontaneidad latina, frente al encorsetamiento de la cultura japonesa. Ya se atrevía a chapurrear las cuatro palabras que sabía en italiano, provocando la risa de su primo, que desde siempre había manejado con soltura ambos idiomas. A pesar de que los padres de Usagi no acudieron, por razones obvios, no se sintió sola. Luna, Artemis y la señora Kino estaban allí orgullosos de ver como la 'niña' protagonizaba el cuento de hadas, mientras que sus 'hermanas, Rei' y Lita se empeñaban en avergonzarla con recuerdos de infancia. Nada de eso logró aguarles la fiesta, ni tan siquiera los comentarios poco secundados de la madre superiora. La sonrisa permanecía en el rostro de Usagi al igual que permanece en una talla de piedra, eterna. Bueno no tan eterna, en el momento de partir hacía su destino de Luna de Miel, al tener que despedirse de Hana, ella tuvo que contener la congoja. Incluso a él le había resultado difícil despedirse de su hija. Mientras que la niña no parecía estar preocupada, en su mente estaban todas y cada una de las actividades que sus tíos y abuelos le habían prometido realizar, poco importaba que no fuera a ver a sus padres durante dos semanas completas.

"_**Cuidadito con lo que haces jovencita. Pórtate bien." **__ordenó Darien a su hija, que estaba sobre sus brazos._

"_**Yo siempre me porto bien"**__ su padre alzo una ceja mostrando su discrepancia en tal afirmación. Tenía pruebas suficientes para confirmar que no siempre era tan buena niña como trataba de aparentar __**"Bueno casi siempre"**__ dijo algo avergonzada al recordar como había tratado a su padre._

"_**Trata que ese casi sea solo conmigo" **__le dio un beso en la sien, despidiéndose de ella._

"_**¡Darien!" **__Le regañó Usagi por alentarla de ese modo._

"_**Ya me está sermoneando"**__ fingió sentirse un niño dolido y Hana se rió de la actuación de su padre._

_Usagi abrazó a la niña fuertemente.__** "Te voy a echar de menos"**_

"_**¿Tanto que me vais a traer regalos?"**__ tanteó la pequeña._

"_**Jajajaja, se nota que tiene sangre de empresarios"**__ comentó divertido Daniel ante la respuesta de su nieta._

"_**Lo que es, es una pequeña chantajista" **__le recriminó Usagi, fingiendo estar enfadada "__**Pero algo te traeremos, sí"**_

"_**Pásatelo bien Bella"**_

La niña correspondió los besos de despedida que le dieron sus padres.

"_**Papí, vosotros también os vais de vacaciones para divertiros"**_

Esa era la intención. Los catorce días que pasarían en su casa de la Toscana, alejados del ruido, del trabajo, de las obligaciones… con el único objetivo de disfrutar de la compañía mutua y recuperar el tiempo perdido. Pero si había alguien que escribía el libro del destino, le encantaba rizar el rizo y hacerle sufrir.

_Al acabar la celebración y antes de partir hacía la Toscana, Darien y Usagi se cambiaron de ropa para realizar el viaje de manera más cómoda. Él no pudo evitar acercarse ha besarla, y menos aun insinuarla lo que tenía en mente para cuando llegaran al residencia de su propiedad. Su miembro contribuía a la insinuación, irguiéndose y rozando el vientre de ella. Fue entonces, entre caricias y besos cuando Usagi le dijo._

"_**Darien me temo que no va a poder ser. Estoy con el periodo"**_

Y aquí estaba él, la noche de bodas sentado en el sofá, con una cerveza viendo la televisión, esperando a su esposa a que saliera de la ducha para irse a la cama, a dormir. ¡Menudo planazo!. Su frustración estaba en cuotas tan altas, que cualquier día moriría de infarto. Lo primero que tuvo que hacer nada más llegar, fue darse una larga ducha de agua fría, para eliminar la insatisfacción y la libido que (por desgracia) aun existía en su cuerpo. Ni tan si quiera le dijo nada a Usagi, simplemente desapareció, dejando que ella explorara la casa que había comprado unos años atrás. Veinte minutos después se encontraba más tranquilo. Al salir Usagi se encontraba enganchada al teléfono hablando con su hija. Pasarlo bien, ja, la única que lo pasaría bien en los primeros cinco días sería la niña. Él estaba de acuerdo de que el sexo no era lo primordial en una relación de pareja, pero en estos momentos era lo que más necesitaba, llevaba demasiado tiempo de celibato.

Tras la llamada telefónica, Usagi le anunció que necesitaba una ducha antes de meterse en la cama, para quitarse el calor y el cansancio del viaje y el ajetreo del día. Y él se entretuvo con la caja tonta, y hasta ese momento nunca había estado más de acuerdo. No emitían nada interesante en ningún sitio. Que bajo había caído viendo un programa sobre el frikimundo de Berlusconi, y que lo siguieran votando como presidente…

¡Pobre Darien! Usagi sabía que lo estaba pasando mal. Pero quien algo quiere…… algo le cuesta, y a él le iba a tocar esperar, aunque no tanto como pensaba. Él sugirió hacer de la noche de bodas algo especial, y ella tenía intención de que así fuera. Lo había preparado todo, incluso a su marido al que mintió diciendo que estaba con el periodo cuando eso era falso, lo estaría en breve, pero aun no lo estaba. Echando mano de un catalogo de Victoria's Secret, se compro un babydoll color blanco, con copas de satén y cuerpo de vaporosa gasa, y un tanga a juego para completar el conjunto. De nuevo se enfundó las medias hasta el muslo color perla, y las sandalias de taconazo. Al contrario que las mujeres, los hombres responden a impulsos sexuales más primarios, un aspecto sexy y erótico sobra para encenderlos, y Usagi se disponía a alimentar la vena fetiche de su esposo. Se recogió el pelo en un moño flojo del que se escapaban unos cuantos rizos. Salió del baño cuando estaba lista al cien por cien, y se fue a buscar a su marido. Con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido, se acercó hacía Darien con un raso negro en las manos. Situada tras la espalda de su esposo, que estaba concentrado en un programa de algún canal italiano, y le colocó el antifaz sobre los ojos.

"**¿Qué co…?"**Exclamó sobrecogido el italiano.

"**Sstu, soy yo"** le susurró ella mientras le mordisqueaba el lóbulo de su oreja derecha.

"**¿Qué es todo esto?"** preguntó sin entender porque su esposa jugaba con él de esa manera.

"**Sorpresa"**

Le tomó de la mano haciendo que se levantara y la siguiera hasta el dormitorio. Le obligó tumbarse sobre la cama, que tenía atados unos pañuelos en el cabecero, pañuelos con los que ató las muñecas de su marido.

"**¿**_**Amore?"**_

"**Querías que esto fuera especial, ¿no es así? Pues vamos hacer que sea una noche que recordemos toda la vida" **se sentó a horcajadas sobre él dispuesta a jugar.

"**Pero creía que no podías…"** calló al sentir algo frió sobre su torso **"¿Qué es eso?"**

"**Nata" **la vertió sobre sus pezones, para luego doblarse para limpiar la piel de Darien a lametazos.

"_**Strega (bruja)"**_

"**Si quieres lo dejo"** se ofreció melosa ante el gruñido de placer de su esposo.

"**Como pares serás tú la que estés maniata a la cama"**

Su excitación regresó se nuevo, esta vez con más fuerza que nunca. Fuera como fuera acabaría lo que su juguetona esposa había comenzado.

"**Para eso tendrás que esperar, porque te tengo donde yo quiero" **

Darien escuchó como ella agitaba el bote de nata, para luego sentir como ésta se extendía sobre su vientre y ser sustituida por una calida y húmeda sensación cuya culpable era la lengua de su esposa. De manera inesperada ella pasó de su vientre a su boca. Y él aprovechó para aprobar si de verdad estaba tan deliciosa como los gemidos de Usagi insinuaban.

"**Eso era mío" **protestó ella

"**Ven a por él" **la retó.

Ella aceptó el retó, engarzó sus labios con los de él con ansia. Sus respiraciones se agitaban, se exploraban mutuamente compartiendo el dulzor de la nata que momentos antes habían estado probando.

"**¿Piensas quitarme esta estupidez de los ojos?" **preguntó liberándose del beso.

"**¿Debería?" **preguntó maliciosa e incitante

"**Debes" **

"**Creo que la única estupidez que sobra aquí es esto" **le retiró los boxers negros que ocultaban la gran protuberancia de su sexo. **"definitivamente sobraba" **dijo al ver la potente erección, más grande y gruesa de lo que recordaba.

Sin aderezo ninguno, tomó la excitación de su marido. Se escuchó un gruñido cuando Usagi lo engulló entre sus labios. Darien se veía incapaz de contenerse, los meses de abstinencias luchaban contra su dominio buscando la liberación inmediata. Ella se percató de su lucha interna, liberándolo de la tortura a la que le sometía.

"**Bienvenido de nuevo, señor Shields"** dijo ella al quitarle el antifaz que impedía que viera cualquier cosa.

"_**Madre di Dio, amore **_**eres una exquisitez" **con solo mirla se le hacía la boca agua. **"Ni se te ocurra quitarte nada, ese es un placer todo mío, como tú."**

"**Soy toda tuya entonces" **le desató de la cama para darle la libertad, ofreciéndose a él dispuesta.

Darien se abalanzó sobre ella retirándole tan solo el tanga blanco. Le hubiera gustado prodigar miles de besos por su cuerpo, deslizar su manos por su piel… pero la necesitaba, y con urgencia. Sin previo aviso se hundió en su anterior sin dificultad, olvidándose de todo. Usagi estaba preparada para él, húmeda, calida y ansiosa, lo rodeó su cadera con las piernas con intención de retenerlo y tenerlo aun más cerca. Salvaje cabalgaba brioso sobre el cuerpo de su esposa, que al igual que él embestía descontrolada contra él. Los dos locos de deseo. Los besos, los balbuceos, ronroneos, las respiraciones desacompasadas, la fricción de sus cuerpos… todos los sonidos se entremezclaban con los olores, con las sensaciones de la pasión. Y permanecieron aun cuando ambos culminaron en un orgasmo torrencial.

Amy tuvo la suerte que tras su regreso de Japón Zac no se encontraba en la ciudad, por lo que su reencuentro se pospuso hasta su regreso. Aunque no había sido posible llegar a la boda de Darien y Usagi, el joven hizo todo lo posible para ver a su novia ese día. Siguiendo los consejos de Michelle y Heles, Amy quedó con él en una cafetería que solían regentar con el fin de evitar escándalos y situaciones algo incomodas para ella. Zac no puso impedimento alguno. Lo que el joven no sospechaba era el cambio que su novia había sufrido mientras estuvieron separados. Al llegar donde a la cafetería, no la reconoció a pesar de que ella ya estaba sentada en una de las mesas de la terraza. Tardó unos minutos en reconocerla, tras varios vistazos.

"**¿Amy eres tú?" **preguntó atónito al ver el nuevo corte de pelo y su nueva ropa.

"**Hola Zaccaria" **en el fondo seguía siendo la niña tímida de siempre. Poco importaba que vistiera una minifalda y una camiseta escotada.

"**Vaya, estás…. Estás muy guapa"**

El nerviosismo de Amy dio paso a la desazón, ingenuamente esperaba que su novio la encontrara, preciosa, esplendía, espectacular, no simple y llanamente guapa. Si hasta sus hermanos utilizaron adjetivos mucho mejores que el de guapa.

"**Gracias" **respondió ella por educación.

"**¿Qué tal la boda de tu hermano?" **

"**Fantástica, se nota que se quieren mucho. No hemos parado de reír."**

Amy realmente sorprendió en la celebración. La espontaneidad con la que hablaba y bromeaba inusual en ella, maravilló a aquellos que la conocían, tanto de cerca como superficialmente. Amy siempre discreta había liberado su lado extrovertido, lastima que en con Zac se sintiera incapaz de hacerlo.

"**Me hubiera gustado poder asistir" **expresó sinceramente el joven. La familia Shields le caía de maravilla, y siempre disfrutaba de sus reuniones con ellos. No haber podido escoltarla, ejercer de novio y compañero era lo que más lamentaba **"¿Y tu viaje a Japón? Aun sigo sin saber porque te fuiste así sin más"**

"**Necesitaba pensar, solo eso"**

La camarera se acercó a tomarle los pedidos, interrumpiendo momentáneamente la conversación. Zac al igual que Amy pidió refresco, no quería que nada le nublara la conciencia.

"**¿Pensar el que?" **cuestionó preocupado, en el momento que se quedaron solos de nuevo.

"**En ti, en mi, en nosotros, ¡en todo! Yo que sé. Me sentía insegura y necesitaba hablar con alguien"**

"**¿Y para eso era necesario coger un avión hacía otro continente? Amy me tienes a mí"** se sentía defraudado, pensaba que mantenía una relación sincera y sana, pero al parecer no estaba en lo cierto.

"**Sí era necesario. Usagi me ha animado a renovar mi vestuario, mi imagen, me ha enseñado a quererme, y a enfrentarme a mis miedos."**

Su voz poco a poco liberaba la pasión recién encontrada que albergaba la joven en su interior.

"**Supongo que no vas a decirme cuales son" **

"**Defraudarte" **confeso sin reparos la joven. "**Tú has salido con otras chicas y yo… yo siempre he estado sola. Los chicos nunca se interesaban en mí. Y lo entiendo no soy atractiva, si no que soy una rata de laboratorio. ¿Qué chico en su sano juicio querría estar conmigo?" **

"**Yo por ejemplo. Todo eso que has dicho es una idiotez, Amy"**

"**Tú mismo me has dicho que simplemente estoy GUAPA, a pesar de que no me visto como antes"**

"**No simplemente estás guapa, es… dios no sabes lo confuso que estaba cuando me he dado cuenta que eras tú. Estás preciosa, ahora y antes. Te quiero Amy, con minifalda o con una que te llegue a los talones, me da igual, porque te quiero a tí. Y si ningún chico se fijó, me alegro, porque así tengo la oportunidad de poder estar contigo ahora."**

"**Zac soy virgen" **comentó por si se le había pasado de largo esa posibilidad.

"**Lo sé. Yo no ¿Y qué? Me quieres igual, ¿no?" **cruzó los dedos para que no le dijera lo contrario.

"**Sí" **declaró con una sonrisa

"**Lo mismo me pasa a mi. ¿Me crees?" **

Ella afirmó con la cabeza. Y como recompensación él la besó como nunca antes lo había echo en público. Timidez fuera, ese era el lema.

Saciados y tumbado en la cama, Usagi y Darien disfrutaron de un tentempié a base de frutas y champán, que él se había encargado de ir a buscar. Se alimentaban mutuamente disfrutando de la intimidad del momento.

"**ummmmm. Estas uvas están maravillosas"** exclamó Usagi al probar la pieza que su marido le metía en la boca. A la vez que aprovechaba y le lamía sugerentemente uno de los dedos.

"**Estás jugando con fuego, **_**amore**_**" **advirtió Darien, aun poco seguro de su contención. Habían hecho el amor dos veces, y sentía que le quedaba energía para otras dos veces más.

"**A lo mejor busco quemarme" **

Cogió una fresa chocolateada y jugueteó con ella sobre los labios de él antes de alimentarse a si misma.

"**No me tientes…."**

"**Venga Darien que quiero probar el regalo que me han hecho las chicas" **

Uno días antes de la boda, los cónyuges fueron secuestrados por separado para celebrar sus respectivas despedidas de solteros. La de Darien se celebró en un club cercano a la mansión Shields, mientras que la de Usagi se realizó en el jardín de la residencia familiar. Las bromas y el sexo fueron el eje central en ambas despedidas, por consiguiente también de los regalos.

"**¿Qué regalo es ese que quieres que probemos?" **

Usagi salió de la cama para cogerlo de la maleta donde aun seguía la caja con todos los obsequios que le habían dado. El desde la cama pudo observar el cuerpo aun cubierto con el camisón de gasa, que permitía ver todo lo que había en el interior, desde el suave y redondeado trasero de Usagi al triangulo rubio de su sexo. Lo único oculto que quedaba era sus senos, pero no había prisa, ante ellos tenía dos semanas. Ella regresó con un paquete alargado, el cual le entregó para ver de qué se trataba.

"**¿Clona tú pene en chocolate?" **Darien estaba alucinado, a él tan solo le regalaron una supercaja de condones.

"**¿A que es curioso? Te vienen unos polvos que tienes que disolver en agua para hacer un molde de silicona para luego crear el pene de chocolate."**

"**Mierda" **exclamó él al darse cuenta por primera vez de que se habían olvidado de algo muy importante.

"**Vale no te gusta, no necesitabas ser tan brusco" **fue a quitarle la caja del clonador de penes pero él se lo impidió.

"**No es eso. No he utilizado protección"**

"**¡Oh! Tampoco pensé en ello." **Su mirada abandonó los ojos del italiano, el juguete que tenía entre las manos le parecía bastante más seguro.** "¿Tan malo sería que me quedara embarazada de nuevo?" **su voz perdió todo rastro de sensualidad y seguridad, por el contrario se oyó desalentada.

Temeroso de haber dañado sus sentimientos, se inclinó para acariciar el rostro de su esposa con su nariz, disfrutando no solo de la suavidad de su piel, si no también de su aroma a mujer.

"**En absoluto, me encantaría que tuviéramos otro hijo. Siempre he querido tener una familia grande, pero más uniforme que la mía, claro." **

Su piel se erizó no solo ante tal provocadora caricia, que bien sabía Darien lo que obraba en ella. El que él ansiara tener de nuevo un hijo con ella le resultaba aun más excitante.

"**Entonces olvidemos el pene de chocolate, porque en estos momento prefiero el real."** Usagi se abrió el broche delantero del camisón quedando, al igual que él, desnuda.

"**No voy a poner impedimento a eso"** la rodeó por la cintura para atraerla sobre él. **"Aunque creo que voy a echar un vistazo más exhaustivo a esta caja, a lo mejor encuentro algo que podamos utilizar" **

"**Nunca sospeché que eras de los que les gustaba utilizar juguetes en la cama"**

Sus relaciones sexuales habían sido muy corporales, nunca se habían servido de ningún juego u objetos para su disfrute.

"**Y no lo soy. Tú me haces ser un hombre diferente señora Shields"**

Ella alargó la mano y le acarició el muslo. Darien no era el único que se sentía diferente cuando estaban juntos. Consciente de lo que hacía, Usagi subía su mano por el atlético muslo de su marido, enredando sus dedos por la capa de vello que lo recubría. Los regalos quedaron olvidados, la luna de miel acababa de comenzar, ya tendría tiempo de jugar. En este momento ambos necesitaban sentir.

Durante la luna de miel de sus padres, Hana quedó bajo el cuidado de sus abuelos paternos. Los tres primeros días los pasó en casa de su tía Setsuna, jugando en compañía de Touya. Su primo tuvo que marcharse a visitar a la familia de su padre, y la pequeña tuvo que regresar con sus abuelos. Tanto ellos como sus tíos, Seiya, Amy, Michelle y Hotaru, se encargaban de entretenerla y no dejarla sola. De vez en cuando la pequeña se sentía fuera de lugar, quería a su familia eran estupendos con ella, la mimaban como una princesa, pesa a ello, en ocasiones se sentía una impostora. En esos momentos echaba en falta a su madre, la única constante de su antigua vida. Hablaba todas las noches con ella, y también con su padre, pero necesitaba sus abrazos en los momentos de flaqueza. Como en el que se encontraba en ese instante. Para combatirlo entró en la habitación que sus padres ocupaban en la mansión de sus abuelos, se tumbaba sobre la cama e inspiraba el olor del perfume de su madre sobre la almohada. Una vez calmada trataba de conocer algo más a su padre, observaba los recuerdos que exhibía el dormitorio, fotos, dibujos, trofeos…

Daniel encontró a su nieta sentada en el suelo frente los el mural con los bocetos de su hijo, y con lo que parecía ser una chaqueta su nuera.

"**¿Qué es lo que haces ahí sentada?" **le preguntó apoyado en la jamba de la puerta.

"**¿Todos estos dibujos los ha hecho papá?" **

"**Sí" **le afirmó acercándose a la pared que admiraba la pequeña **"Desde pequeño Darien ha tenido un talento especial con el lápiz"**

Daniel no se tomó muy bien la destreza de su hijo, en el veía un digno sucesor. Lo que menos deseaba era que se convirtiera en un artista de tres al cuarto. Fue un alivio cuando Darien le comunicó que estudiaría empresariales y económicas para continuar el legado familiar. Ahora con los años lo veía todo de un modo distinto, quizás si ahora estuviera en esa misma situación, no hubiera presionado tanto a su hijo. El arte no era una tontería, si no otra forma de expresarse, y su hijo se expresaba con elegancia y belleza.

"**¿Cómo era cuando tenía mi edad?" **preguntó la pequeña sacando a su abuelo de entre sus pensamientos.

"**¿Quieres que te enseñe fotos de cuando era pequeño?"**

Hana aceptó encantada, se levantó con ayuda de su abuelo, y ambos emprendieron el camino hacía el despacho donde guardaban los álbumes familiares. La pequeña se acomodó junto a su abuelo en el mullido sofá de cuero cercano a una chimenea de piedra. Le enseñó fotos de su primera abuela y madre de su tía Setsuna y su padre, las fotos de este cuando era un bebé y también un poquito más grande.

"**Era un niño muy tranquilo, apenas hacía ruido. Cuando no estaba leyendo estaba pintando." **Comentó el patriarca de los Shields al ver una foto de su hijo acurrucado en ese mismo sillón y con la nariz metida dentro de un libro. **"Tu tío Seiya no se parece nada a él"**

Hana soltó una risita.

"**Tío Seiya es divertido"**

"**Es muy desobediente"**

"**Pa.., digo el abuelo Kenji decía lo mismo de mamá" **recordó con tristeza la pequeña

"**¿Le echas mucho de menos?" **Con los años Daniel había encontrado el tacto de hacer preguntas comprometidas a los niños con mucho tacto. Difícil con sus arrebatos temperamentales.

"**Sé que papá es mi papá, pero…"**

"_**Bella**_**, Darien no se va a enfadar porque extrañes a Kenji. El ha sido tú papá mucho tiempo, y es normal que te sientas confusa. Pero tu padre te quiere, te quiere mucho"**

"**Me está enseñando a dibujar"** le respondió a su abuelo en un pasable italiano.

"**No es lo único que te está enseñando por lo que veo" **

Hana esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción, que Daniel no dudó en responder de igual manera.

"**Se me da muy mal hablar italiano"**

"**Ya lo harás bien, eres una Shields lo llevas en la sangre" **le restó importancia el patriarca.

"**Tengo un buen papá" **apuntó la niña viendo una foto de Darien de pequeño con una Michelle bebita en brazos.

Los quince días que duró la luna de miel se les había hecho demasiados cortos. Parte de culpa la tenía la cama. Se habían pasado la mayor parte de la quincena en la cama o bien haciendo el amor de forma desenfrenada o durmiendo. Solamente salieron un par de veces a dar una vuelta y sobre todo a cómprale algo a Hana como habían prometido. Darien estaba satisfecho de haber tratado el tema del sexo de una forma tradicional, la pasión con la que se habían unido lo compensaba con creces. A pesar de lo corta que le resultaron las dos semanas, ambos ansiaban regresar a casa y reencontrarse con su hija. La pequeña se lanzó a saludar a sus padres nada más llegar a la mansión familiar en la que pasarían uno días más antes de regresar a Japón. Todos acudieron a darles la bienvenida, e incluso Seiya se atrevió a bromear sobre el resplandor que irradiaba la pareja de recién casados, provocando el sonrojo de su cuñada. Durante otra semana más disfrutaron de unas vacaciones familiares, barbacoas, visitas al zoo, salidas de compras…

Pocos días antes de regresar a Japón recibieron una llamada de Kevin, él y Mina acababan de ser padre de una niña de dos kilos y medios y cuarenta y cinco centímetros, una cosita diminuta a la que llamaron Ai, pues la querían con locura y era fruto del amor que sus padres se procesaban. Al día siguiente de llegar a casa fueron a visitar a los recién estrenados papás. Hana ansiaba ir nada más pisar suelo nipon, pero la niña no fue capaz de soportar la descompensación horaria entre los dos países. Se quedó dormida una hora antes de aterrizar, tan profundamente que no fueron capaces de despertarla y su padre tuvo que sacarla en brazos del avión, mientras que su tío y su madre se encargaban del equipaje. Kevin los recibió con una enorme sonrisa pintada en su rostro, estaba feliz por el nacimiento de su hija, no importaba tener que levantarse en mitad de la noche para darle de comer o cambiarle un pañal, la niña era su mayor alegría. Les llevó hasta el salón estaban Mina y la niña, una preciosidad que prometía romper corazones de mayor. Rubia como su madre y con los ojos grises de su padre, había conseguido enamorar no solo a sus padres, si no también a todos aquellos que iban a visitarla.

"**Es preciosa" **masculló Usagi, mientras sostenía a la pequeña entre sus brazos.

"**¿A que sí? Estaba empezando a creer que era pasión de madre" **declaró orgullosa Minako.

Hana estaba sentada al lado de su madre, miraba a la niña fijamente.

"**Es muy pequeña" **

"**Tú no fuiste mucho más grande cuando naciste" **

"**¿De verdad?" **

"**De verdad" **le confirmó regalándola una sonrisa al recordar lo diminuta que le había parecido al nacer. "**Todos somos así de pequeñitos"**

"**Gracias a Dios" **exclamó Mina el recordar lo doloroso que le había resultado el parto de la "diminuta".

"**Mina me ha amenazado con el celibato si pienso en volver a dejarla embarazada**" Le confesó Kevin a Darien que regresaban de la cocina, habían estado preparando café.

Darien lo sintió, por su amigo. Recientemente lo había padecido y no se lo recomendaba a nadie, quizás a Diamante.

"**Darien ¿quieres tomar a tu ahijada en brazos?" **Él no sabía que decir, no esperaba que lo nombraran su padrino. Además le daban miedo los bebes, los tocaba pero no los cogía. Pero con la perspectiva de ser padre de nuevo lo encontraba lo más lógico.

"**Está bien" **

Usagi se puso en pie y se acercó a él, y con delicadeza de puso la niña en brazos. Se notaba la experiencia.

"**Al tío Darien se le cae la baba" **bromeó Kevin viendo como su amigo miraba a su hija.

"**No sé como has sido capaz de hacer una cosa tan perfecta **_**amico (amigo)"**_ Ai le había tomado el dedo índice entre sus minúsculas y suaves manitas.

"**Como no tengas cuidado te veo dentro de nueve meses así" **Le previno Minako a Usagi.

"**¿Voy a tener un hermanito?"**

Darien lanzó a su esposa una mirada inquisidora. No encontró respuesta, ella estaba igual de perdida que él.

"**Sería divertido tener una hermanita, así puedo quitarle la ropa coma hace tía Hotaru a la tía Amy"**

Los adultos rieron ante el simple raciocinio de la niña. Pero sin quererlo Hana les había dado a sus padres el permiso para busca un embarazo. Darien estaba más que dispuesto a ponerse manos a la obra hasta conseguirlo.

El estrés de la vuelta al trabajo y la presión de los medios por desentrañar la progenitura de Hana, hicieron mella en Usagi. Los problemas alimenticios volvieron a aparecer, la preocupación de Darien por ella crecía con forme pasaban los días en los que ella apenas probaba bocado. Usagi acostumbrada a su trastorno, apenas le preocupaba, un sexto sentido apuntaba a algo más que el estrés como culpable. Apenas tuvo que esperar para saber de que se trataba.

"**Tienes que comer algo más **_**amore. **_**Si sigues así no voy a tener donde agarrar**_**.**_**" **mencionó Darien viendo como su esposa mareara lo que tenía en el plato.

Preocupado como estaba por la salud de Usagi, se reunía con ella a la hora del almuerzo. Si él no podía escaparse a comer, le pedía a Seiya que la acompañara, y se asegurara que se acabara el plato. También tenía de aliada a la secretaria de su mujer, la cual le había informado que en ocasiones tras regresar del almuerzo, Usagi se metía directamente en el baño, según palabras de su secretaría, para vomitar, algo que su esposa le negaba.

"**Como siga comiendo así voy a ponerme como una vaca, y no estoy muy segura que eso te gustara."**

"**Tenemos que hablar" **estaba cansado de las excusas, siempre tenía algo que decir para justificarse.

"**Claro, pero antes tengo una cosa para ti**"

Rebuscó en su bolso, hasta encontrar una cajita negra. La posó sobre el escritorio de madera de cerezo que presidía el despacho de su marido.

Darien tomó la caja, y al abrirla se encontró algo que no esperaba.

"**Esto es…"**

"**Exacto"**

Alzó el objeto que había en su interior, y lo examinó.

"**¿Estás embarazada?" **estaba emocionado su expresión, su voz ronca, todo en él lo delataba.

"**Vamos a ser papás" **exclamó ilusionada su esposa. Había temido la respuesta de Darien. Cierto es que andaban buscando ser padres de nuevo, pero ninguno sospechó que fuera tan rápido. Había estudiado diversas formas de sacar el tema, el clásico estoy embarazada u otra forma más original a la que había elegido, que era un termino medio entre lo romántico y lo directo.

Dejó su regalo sobre la mesa y fue a abrazar a su mujer. Iba a ser padre de nuevo, y esta vez no pensaba perderse ningún momento de la experiencia. Sintió las lagrimas de Usagi recorrerle el cuello, esta vez no le importó, eran de felicidad. No podía soltarla, la quería a su lado más que nunca.

"**Minako nos echó la maldición" **bromeó él al recordar las palabras de la mujer de su mejor amigo.

_Como no tengas cuidado te veo dentro de nueve meses así._ Unas palabras proféticas.

"**Mina no tiene nada que ver. Más bien fue tu apetito insaciable en nuestra luna de miel"**

"**Me crezco en la adversidad" **bromeó el ítalo-nipón. Su esposa le había comentado que las posibilidades de quedar embarazada era prácticamente nula, por la proximidad de que le bajara el periodo.

Rompiendo ligeramente el abrazo, Usagi le acarició la mejilla, anticipando un beso apasionado, pero a la vez tierno.

"**Mañana tengo cita con el ginecólogo" **

"**¿A qué hora?"**

"**A las cuatro"**

"**Le diré a Seiya que me ajuste la agenda para estar libre." **Seiya aun estaba en su hora del almuerzo y su silla seguía vacía. **"Quiero estar contigo en todo momento. Esta vez lo vamos hacer bien" **añadió al intuir que pensaba protestar.

"**Te quiero"** masculló sin apenas contener las lagrimas.

La sorpresa del embarazo fue aun mayor cuando fueron a la consulta del ginecólogo. Tras las preguntas de rigor, un rápido análisis de sangre que confirmó lo que el matrimonio ya sabía. La doctora le realizó un ecografía, que les aseguró que todo iba normal, salvo por el detalle que no solo se escuchaba el sonido de un corazón si no de dos. Iban a tener gemelos. La impresión no la dejó reaccionar. Hubiera entendido que Kevin y Minako hubieran tenido gemelos, se habían sometido a un tratamiento de fertilidad y era bastante normal, pero ¿ella? Desconocía los antecedentes familiares en esta cuestión, estaba casi segura que era la primera a la que le sucedía. Los genes de los Shields argumentó su esposo. Pero tampoco en su familia había caso de gemelos.

La superstición de embarazada la embargó, optando en ocultar la buena nueva hasta pasar el primer trimestre del embarazo. Con solo seis semanas, los riesgos de perder a los bebes era bastante alto en comparación a cualquier otro de los dos trimestres. Resultaba difícil mantener el silencio, todos los típicos síntomas de mujer embarazada los tenía. Vómitos, mareos… y Darien siempre estaba allí para cuidarla, sobre todo en las mañanas. Se había tomado muy enserio su papel de protector, se escapaba a su despecho siempre que podía para comprobar como se encontraba, la surtió de un arsenal de galletitas saladas y manzanilla para asentarle el estomago. Esos pequeños detalles eran los que le habían hecho enamorarse de él en primer lugar, y en segundo también, Darien era un hombre estupendo. Llevaba una copia de la ecografía en la cartera, la primera fotografía de sus hijos, había dicho. El descubrimiento de su futura paternidad le estaba transformando. Visitaban a sus amigos más a menudo, y no perdía la oportunidad de acunar a sus hijos entre sus brazos. En más de una ocasión los amigos de su esposo le habían agradecido a Usagi la buena influencia que esta había ejercido en él. La misma que él en ella.

Su matrimonio comenzó con la intención de fusionar los hoteles Moonlight dentro del imperio de la Corporación Shields. No obstante, ese patrimonio pertenecía a Usagi, el simplemente era el albacea de los Hoteles (aunque junto a su nombre escribieran el cargo de Director general), buena parte de los beneficios pasaban a manos de su esposa, y como heredera legitima tenía el derecho a conocer lo que allí ocurría. De forma indirecta a ensañaba a manejar el complejo hotelero, le consultaba sus dudas, le informaba de las decisiones que tomaba, pedía ayuda para examinar los libros de cuentas. Estaba seguro que en un principio su esposa no se fiaba de él, continuamente le preguntaba por los hoteles, ahora las cosas habían cambiado, y era él quien libremente la mantenía al tanto. E incluso la invitaba a acudir con el a las reuniones con los directivos. No trataba de robarle ni protagonismo, ni su puesto pero cuando intervenía lo hacía como una autentica directiva, echa a si misma. El primer día que se presentó con ella en una junta, los presentes la escrutaron dudosos, incluso

Matsura (que continuaba siendo abogado de los hoteles de Kenji Tsukino) la miró extrañado. Ahora la miraban con respeto y confianza. Estaba orgulloso de ella.

Durante una de estar reuniones ocurrió algo que asustó a ambos. El gerente de la sucursal de Tokyo les informaba de la funesta visita de una gran estrella del rock internacional. El cantante en cuestión, había bebido hasta perder el control, dejando la suite destrozada al acabar su estancia. Darien, que ya de por si, no soportaba a la estrella, escuchaba con desagrado los destrozos que este había ocasionado. Matsura recomendó demandar al Rockero que pagara los gastos de reconstrucción de la estancia.

"**Estoy de acuerdo. Si se niega habrá que denunciarlo" **decidió Darien.

"**No creo que se arriesgue a manchar su imagen publica" **opinó el abogado, que nunca había llegado a tales extremos.

"**Las estrellas del Rock no buscan tener una imagen candida. Eso se lo dejan a Hanna Montana"**

Su hija era una gran seguidora de la serie, y para su desgracia el tenía que verla todos los fines de semana, algunos se los sabía de memoria.

Se volvió a mirar a su esposa, ésta llevaba un rato muy callada. La encontró con las manos sobre su vientre.

"**¿Te encuentras bien?" **le preguntó preocupado

"**Me ha sentado mal el almuerzo." **

Usagi esbozó una sonrisa que pretendía ser autentica, pero no lo consiguió, no le llegó a los ojos.

"**¿Segura?"**

Ella afirmó.

Aun inseguro Darien regresó a lo que les atañían. Unos minutos más tarde sintió como una mano se posaba sobre el brazo próximo a su esposa. Con el oído puesto el la conversación de la sala ojeó a Usagi.

"**Darien, llévame al hospital" **le suplicó con las manos sobre el vientre, y su rostro estaba desencajado.

Pudo apreciar una mancha roja en la entre pierna del pantalón blanco del traje que ella vestía. Alterado, ni se disculpó, ni se despidió (Matsura se encargó de terminar la reunión. Rató más tarde llamó a Darien para saber como se encontraba Usagi, la conocía desde pequeña y como amigo de la familia la estimaba) La cargó en brazos hasta el coche para llevarla a urgencias. Los atendieron enseguida. Fortuitamente, los niños estaban bien, solo se trataba de una señal de alarma. El médico le recomendó reposo para lo que quedaba de embarazo, para disminuir los riesgos de aborto.

"**Lo siento mucho" **

Darien había estado a su lado, incluso cuando el personal sanitario le ordenó que esperara fuera. No se separaría de ella y menos en ese estado.

"**No, no lo sientas" **abandonó la silla que estaba al lado de la cama y se sentó en el borde. **"No es culpa tuya. Tienes mucho trabajo, viajamos a menudo, cuidas de Hana…"**

"**Muchas mujeres hacen lo mismo y no sufren abortos" **las lágrimas escurrían por su rostro descontroladas. Por la rabia, la impotencia, el miedo.

Él la abrazó impotente de no poder hacer nada para ayudarla. Lo que les restaba era confiar que el doctor llevara razón y con reposo todo saliera bien.

"**No les va a pasar nada. Vamos a ser padres, recuerda que son Shields"**

"**Y los Shields se crecen en la adversidad" **

"**Exacto"**

Con la sombra del aborto tan cerca, el matrimonio se vio en la obligación de revelar el embarazo. Aunque con preocupación, todos los felicitaron, y se ofrecieron de ayuda por lo que pudieran necesitar. Darien se hizo responsable del trabajo de su esposa, y delegó parte del suyo a Seiya. Luna se encargó velar por el reposo de Usagi, constantemente vigilaba que esta guardara cama hasta nueva orden. De nuevo volverían a padecer el celibato, aunque la causa bien lo justificaba. Darien daría un brazo si con ello sus hijos nacieran sanos y salvos. Daniel y Etsuko se ofrecieron a viajar hasta Japón, no tuvieron que hacerlo su presencia allí no era tan necesaria, Usagi anímicamente se encontraba más animada, y constantemente estaba acompañada. Rei había llegado un día cargada de catálogos de accesorios de bebes, se auto-designó la madrina de los pequeños (o al menos de uno de ellos), y debía asegurarse que no les faltara de nada. Jin y ella optaron esperar antes de tener descendencia, hasta que la carrera de él se afianzara. Y mientras tanto tía Rei malcriaría a sus ahijados, y también a Hana, la iba a darle de lado. Minako le entregó todas las revistas que había acumulado durante el embarazo.

"¿tantas revistas dedicada al maternidad existían en el mercado?" se preguntaba Usagi asombrada. Además apenas entendía como habían cambiado las cosas desde que tuvo a Hana. Normal que la gente tratara como enfermas a las embarazadas, anda que no había tonterías que obedecer. ¿Cómo iba a evitar comer pescado crudo en la tierra del sushi?.

Y aunque apreciaba las visitas de sus amigas (y amigos), se sentía más tranquila en compañía de su marido y su hija. Ambos adoptaron el papel de enfermeros , satisfacían todos sus necesidades y caprichos. Se tumbaban con ella en la cama y pasaban las horas muertas charlando. Al cuarto mes la barriguita ya se le notaba bastante, además la doctora le había permitido salir de la cama. El peligro había reducido, pero no desaparecido, el reposo continuaba siendo obligatorio, aunque ya no era tan exhaustivo. Se le permitía bajar al salón, dar pequeños paseos por el jardín o ir a recoger a Hana con Artemis como chofer. Usagi ansiaba salir a elegir la habitación para los niños, pero Darien insistió en esperar. Aun no sabían si tendrían niños, niñas o uno de cada, todas y cada una de las ecografías que le habían realizada a la futura mamá resultaban confusas.

"**Van a tener unos niños muy pudorosos" **había bromeado la ginecóloga en la ultima ocasión. Le dio la esperanza de que un poco más adelante conseguirían identificar los sexos de los bebes.

Darien se animó a viajar a Estados Unidos, un viaje que pospuso hasta que su situación de su esposa se estabilizara, además los mareos y los vómitos desaparecieron también. Por qué posponerlo más, si se dormía en los laureles podría estar en Los Ángeles cuando nacieran los niños. Sí se perdía el parto no se lo perdonaría en la vida, bastante malo era perderse el de su primera hija, ¿pero también el de los segundos? Lo más seguro que Usagi lo castrara. Apuntó los números telefónicos donde podrían localizarlo, en varios _Post_**-**_It que pegó en diferentes zonas de la casa, por si ocurría alguna emergencia. Le hizo prometer a Luna que se quedaría en la casa día y noche, para que Usagi no se quedara a solas con Hana. Y aunque el ama de llaves había rechazado cobrar por ello, él pensaba recompensarle esos cinco días de servicios extras a final de mes. Usagi pesaba que su marido se había vuelto paranoico, si se cuidaba estaría bien, eso le había dicho la ginecóloga. Y Darien llevó los cuidados al extremo._

Tumbada sobre la amplia cama de su dormitorio observaba como su marido preparaba el equipaje para su viaje. Trajes corbatas, calcetines y camisas, sobre todo camisas, Darien cargaba la mayor parte de la maleta de camisas. Los trajes se podían repetir, pero no las camisas. Debía funcionarle, recientemente le habían elegido uno de los hombres más elegantes, junto a George Clooney o Price Brosnan. Si estaba espectacular con un traje de Versache, imponía aun más sin nada encima o con una toalla como estaba en ese momento exhibiendo el imponente dragón que tenía tatuada sobre la espalda.

"**¿Dónde te has ido?" **Se interesó Darien tumbándose al lado libre que ella había dejado sobre la cama.

Usagi , se acurrucó sobre su pecho, necesitada de calor humano.

"**Recordaba a mis padres." **Suspiró** "Estaban en aquí. Papá debía irse de viaje y estaban haciendo la maleta. Más bien la hacía mamá y él ayudaba." **Darien le acariciaba su rubia caballera mientras escuchaba atento las memorias de su esposa. Ella por su parte enredaba con el vello que recorría su esculpido torso y continuaba oculto tras la toalla **"En un determinado momento papá le quitó algo que tenía en las manos. Le prometió que regresaría lo más pronto que pudiera, y que no pasaría un momento en que no pensara en ella. Yo estaba aquí tumbada, viendo lo enamorados que estaban. Una compañera de clase me había dicho que sus padres siempre se gritaban, y estaba feliz de ver como besaban, se tomaban de las manos. Soñaba con tener algún día un marido que me quisiera igual".**

"**Y lo tienes" **le aseguró él.

Usagi retiró el rostro del pecho de su marido y lo alzó para mirarle a los ojos.

"**¿Pensarás en mi y vendrás lo más pronto que puedas?"**

"**Sabes que sí"**

Emocionada con la respuesta, se inclinó buscando sus labios. Se rozaron una, dos hasta tres veces antes de que ella lo diera por acabado.

"**Te dejaré que acabes con la maleta"**

Se levantó de la cama, pero no se marchó sin darle nuevamente un beso.

Darien cumplió su promesa, la recordaba a diario y sus llamadas constantes lo demostraban. Usagi le notaba cansado, por lo que también se esforzaba al máximo para regresar cuanto antes. Ella no quiso contarle que el embarazo comenzaba a resultarle pesado. Todavía no estaba muy gorda, aun estaba de diecinueve semanas, pero retenía líquidos, sus piernas estaban hinchadas y al final del día las sentía pesadas. Esperaba poder aguantar otras diecinueve semanas más, ¡no! Diecisiete. La familia numerosa era un tema que empezaba a replantearse, no estaba muy por la labor de sufrir un nuevo embarazo tan engorroso como el presente. En ausencia de Darien, su hermano asumió el papel, tanto en el trabajo donde resolvía pequeños inconvenientes que iban surgiendo a lo largo del día (con ayuda de Kevin en ocasiones) como con la familia. No compartía el lecho marital como Usagi, evidentemente, pero si las visitaba y les hacía compañía durante la noche. Y Hana estaba encantada, quería a su tío con locura y con él en casa pensaba menos en la ausencia de su padre. Todas las tardes la niña se encerraba en su habitación con una hoja en blanco y sus lápices de colores dispuesta a crear una obra maestra. A sus siete años ya apuntaba maneras de artista, Usagi estaba dispuesta a fomentarlo (si su hija lo quisiera), con clases de dibujo o algo similar. Cuando Seiya llegaba lo dejaba su arte y bajaba a jugar a cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera, no solo a la pequeña sino también a su tío. La mayoría de los días al llegar la cena, a Hana solo le quedaba energías para ponerse el pijama e irse a la cama. Momento en los que los adultos aprovechaban para hablar de cosas serias.

"**¿Vas a contarme lo que te pasa?" **

Desde el momento que había entrado Usagi había intuido que a su cuñado le ocurría algo. Con Hana había tratado aparentar que no pasaba nada, pero ella le percibía taciturno.

"**Kakyuu y yo tenemos problemas" **

Seiya se sentó al lado de su cuñada en el sofá del salón. Ella se había acomodado allí después de cenar, mientras tanto él ayudó a su sobrina a irse a dormir. Y Luna se encargó de recoger los cacharos y ponerlos en el lavavajillas, además de prepararles una tetera de té verde y jazmín.

"**Vaya, se os veía bien. ¿Qué ha pasado?" **Usagi casi había apostado que eran la pareja perfecta. Kakyuu le había aportado calma, y desde que salía con ella, Seiya estaba mucho más centrado y maduro.

"**Es como, es como…" **estaba confuso, ni el mismo sabía que es lo que iba mal en la su relación. La quería, la quería con locura pero el ambiente últimamente estaba enrarecido.

"**Como…" **

"**Como si estuviéramos estancados. Incluso el matrimonio de mis padres parece tener más vida que nuestra relación."**

"**No sé puede acusar a tus padres de monótonos es verdad" **corroboró su cuñada.

Daniel y Etsuko tenían una vida bastante ajetreada, llena de viajes, reuniones familiares o con amigos, visitas al teatro… se mantenían ocupados avivando la llama que los unió.

"**Y llevan más de veinte años juntos. Nosotros llevamos un año, o casi, y ya estamos así" **se lamentó.

"**Quizás no das lo suficiente, y es hora de que apuestes más en vuestra relación" **

No conocía todos los detalles, pero era consciente de que Kakyuu aportaba más que su cuñado. Se entregaba con más intensidad, sin importarle exponer sus sentimientos. Seiya por su parte permanecía más al margen. Vivian juntos sí, pero aparte de eso no había diferencia perceptible con el comienzo del noviazgo.

"**¿Dar más? Vivo con ella, ¿no es eso apostar suficiente por una relación?"**

Usagi pensaba reponerle, pero unos pinchazos en el gemelo de la pierna derecha la dejó sin habla. Se auto-masajeó ella misma, pero fue en vano.

"**Deja que lo hago yo" **Se ofreció Seiya.

Apartó la mesa y colocó una silla frente a la mujer de su hermano. Tomó asiento y la asió la pierna. Le masajeó los pies, para ir subiendo lentamente por los músculos de su pierna.

"**ummmmm, esto es fantástico" **gimió la fémina al sentir que sus músculos se desentumecían.

"**Lo que sea por la madre de mis futuros sobrinos" **

Usagi sonrió por el tono jocoso con que este lo había dicho. Pero enseguida recuperó el hilo de la conversación que estaban manteniendo.

"**Tú hermano y yo también estuvimos viviendo juntos, y nuestra relación no era precisamente buena, tú estabas allí y lo sabes."**

"**No os querías" **apuntó él.

"**Exacto. Cuando empezamos a enamorarnos de nuevo, tuvimos que esforzarnos, son simplemente vivíamos juntos. Nos implicamos, nos arriesgamos. Al principio da algo de vértigo cambiar las cosas, es como lanzarse por un precipicio y no saber que hay al fondo."**

"**Nunca he sido bueno para los compromisos. Casi siempre empezaba las cosas pero no las terminaba" **

"**¿Has sentido alguna vez incertidumbre? El no saber querer y no saber algo. Es un sentimiento aun mayor cuando implica el amor. Cuando estás dispuesto a lanzarte al precipicio pero no sabes si la persona que amas estará allí para cogerte de la mano." **Usagi permitió que sus declaraciones calaran en su cuñado.

Seiya detuvo sus manos sopesando lo que le había dicho.

"**¿Lo has pasado mal con mi hermano?" **

"**Ninguna relación es un camino de rosas. Pero la nuestra contaba con un pasado no muy favorable, y unas circunstancias que tampoco lo eran. Volver a sentir amor por tu hermano fue maravilloso pero también aterrador. No paraba de preguntarme si lo nuestro no acabaría como la vez anterior, o si simplemente fingía sentirse atraído por mi para limpiar su imagen, no sé, tu hermano no suele ser fácil de leer. Sin embargo cuando me di cuenta que me amaba tanto como yo a él, fue maravilloso"**

"**Debió de serlo, te volviste a casar con él" **

"**Y lo haría mil veces más."**

"**No creo estar listo para casarme" **confesó el joven retomando el masaje que le estaba realizando.

"**Puede que Kakyuu no necesita que te cases con ella. A lo mejor necesita algo más de seguridad. Habla con ella, dile lo que sientes. Solamente cuando tengáis todas las cartas sobre la mesa sabréis lo que debéis hacer. Sea malo o bueno." **

"**Pensaba que eras trabajadora social, no consejera sentimental" **bromeó Seiya tratando de aligerar el lugar.

"**Tengo sobredosis de libros románticos" **se excusó con el mismo tono de burla.

Ambos soltaron una gran carcajada. Estaban tan ensimismados que no se dieron cuenta que tenían compañía.

"**Es agradable ver lo bien que se llevan mi hermano y mi mujer" **mencionó Darien entre dientes.

Se había esforzado hasta la extenuación con el único objetivo de regresar con las mujeres de su vida. No esperaba que al regresar encontraría a su hermano sobando a su mujer. Los celos se apoderaron de él, aunque trató de contenerlos.

"**Anda has vuelto" **comentó despreocupado su hermano.

"**Exacto. A partir de aquí te tomo el relevo, puedes irte a casa" **

No era una sugerencia, sino una orden.

Seiya se despidió de Usagi con un simple adiós, la expresión de su hermano era tan tensa que no se atrevía a despedirse con su tradicional beso. Temía por su integridad física.

"**Eso ha sido de mal gustó" **le censuró su esposa.

"**También es de mal gusto meterle mano a la mujer de tu hermano y él lo estaba haciendo"** le recalcó él.

"**Me estaba un masaje, no metiéndome mano. Por el amor de dios estoy embarazada ¿Qué hombre en su sano juicio podría parecerle sexy una mujer preñada?" **

Usagi abandonó la comodidad del muñido sofá para acercarse a su marido y reñirle mejor.

"**Te pidió una cita" **le recordó poco dispuesto a ceder.

"**Y tú no me amabas."**

"**Perdón" **alargó un brazo con el que la rodeo la cintura y arrimo a él **"Estoy agotado. Te echaba tanto de menos que lo que menos me apetecía era tener compañía"**

"**Te perdono, pero quiero que te disculpes con tu hermano" **

"**Descuida" **Darien era consciente de que se había extralimitado en su reacción. **"¿Por qué te daba Seiya un masaje?"**

"**Tenía las piernas engarrotadas. Pero ya hablaremos de eso mañana, es mejor que vayamos a la cama, te ves cansado."**

"**Lo estoy"**

Usagi le depositó un beso en la sien y le guió escaleras arriba hacía el dormitorio principal. Ella deshizo la cama mientras que él se desvestía para irse a dormir.

"**Túmbate" **le ordenó Darien a su esposa desde la espalda, que respondió con un pequeño bote de sorpresa.

Usagi obedeció. Él se sentó a horcajadas en los pies de la cama, y le acarició los pies haciendo círculos con sus pulgares.

"**Darien deberías dormir" **protestó a pesar de que estaba encantada de sentir las manos de su marido sobre su cuerpo.

"**Y tú relajarte. Soy culpable de que estés así. Tengo la obligación de hacer que te sientas cómoda"**

Lo estaba logrando.

Abandonó sus pies y fue subiendo las caricias por sus piernas, aumentando la presión en las zonas más rígidas. Usagi gemía de satisfacción. El masaje era una mezcla entre terapéutico y sexual. Hacía tanto tiempo que no hacían el amor… Su vientre hinchado le impidió ponerse boca abajo, pero eso no impidió a Darien continuar con sus friegas. Le quitó la camiseta-camisón que llevaba, frotó su espalda con especial atención a la zona lumbar (una zona dolorosa para las mujeres embarazadas). Sus manos no de detuvieron ahí, acariciaron su vientre con una ternura especial. La de un hombre que amaba a la mujer que iba a dar a luz a sus hijos y trataba de sentirlos.

"**Yo te encuentro muy sexy **_**Amore**_**" **le susurró mordisqueándole la oreja que le quedaba libre. No se le había pasado su anterior comentario. Para él estaba más sexy que nunca. Como una diosa de la femeneidad.

No llegó a entender la respuesta que emitió su esposa. Más que una palabra propiamente dicha se parecía un gruñido inteligible. Continuó besándole la oreja mientras restregaba sus manos contra sus senos. La respiración de Usagi se agitó desmesuradamente. Estaba encendida. Se giró sobre si misma para poder besar a su marido. Le lamió el labio inferior para que este abriera la boca para poder adentrarse en su interior. Darien le respondió con la misma pasión que ella demostraba. O por lo menos lo intentó. El cansancio hacía mella en él, hasta tal punto que le fue casi imposible seguirle el ritmo a su esposa, tan excitada que parecía una loba a punto de devorarle. Los labios de él se volvieron torpes. Usagi se separó y vio como Darien luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos.

"**Te quiero Darien"**

"**Y yo a ti, **_**Bella**_**"**

Estaba casi dormido.

Ella se acurrucó sobre su pecho, recubriéndose con las sabanas. Mañana sería otro día y podrían continuar lo que habían empezado.


	22. Capitulo 22

_Hola de nuevo. Ante todo muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo y comprensión por no haber actualizado antes, sé lo que cuesta seguir una historia que parece que no se actualiza nunca, y no me gusta, por eso me fastidia haberlo hecho, así que vuelvo a pedir disculpas por la tardanza. Pero ya tenéis aquí el penúltimo capítulo (el último será el epílogo), espero que lo disfrutéis._

* * *

Conforme los meses fueron pasando, el mal estar de Usagi iba en aumento. A un mes del parto había engordado casi diez kilos, a pesar de la dieta que se había auto-impuesto al ver como su vientre se abultaba más y más durante el segundo trimestre de su embarazo. Ella ingenuamente pensó que su reposo duraría unas semanas, y fueron unas semanas, las semanas que le restaban de gestación. Darien se comportó como el marido amoroso que era, la acompañaba a todas las revisiones, todas las mañanas le entregaba una hermosa flor recién cortada del jardín (ya fueran rosas, margaritas, tulipanes o un clavel), por las noches masajeaba sus piernas hinchadas por la retención de líquidos mientras le susurraba cuanto la quería y lo hermosa que la encontraba. Y aunque ya tenían a Hana, Darien actuaba como un padre primerizo excesivamente precavido en todas sus atenciones y actos. Por su parte, Hana, menos contenida que su padre, corría junto con su madre al volver de sus clases. Le encantaba acariciar el vientre de su mami y sentir como sus hermanitos se movían ahí dentro.

"**¿Te duele mami?" **había preguntado preocupada la pequeña al sentir por primera vez una patada. Y a pesar de que Usagi le aseguró que no había sido doloroso, no se había quedado del todo satisfecha y había advertido a sus hermanos que tenía que ser buenos con mamá, con las mismas palabras que Darien empleó con ella.

"**Parezco una ballena" **protestó Usagi ante el saludo de sus cuñadas que al estar próxima la fecha del parto viajaron hasta Japón para conocer a los pequeños.

"**Que va estás…..embarazada"** trató de animarla Michelle.

"**Vaya gracias por la información, creía que se trataba me había tragado una pepita de sandía y me estaban germinando" **En los últimos días el mal genio de la nipona iba en aumento.

"**Ya te falta menos" **le recordó Amy.

"**Lo sé, y tengo unas ganas. El embarazo de Hana no fue tan pesado, suerte que esta vez Darien está conmigo, porque si no os juro que lo buscaba por donde fuera y le arrancaría su hombría." **Sus dos cuñadas trataron de contener la risa ante el comentario. **"Pero dejemos de hablar de mi no vida. Contarme qué tal por Italia, tengo unas ganas locas de volver"**

"**Todo va bien, como siempre" **indicó la más joven de las Shields presente.

"**Sí claro como siempre, por eso tienes ese brillo especial en los ojos"** le respondió conspiradora Usagi saboreando una caliente taza de té de sakura.

Amy enrojeció de vergüenza. **"Bueno…. Hablé con Zac"**

"**Seguro que no solo hablasteis" **

"**Hablamos" **le confirmó Amy a su hermana **"me comprendió, o por lo menos trató de hacerlo."**

"**Y…." **le animó a continuar Usagi

"**Él la acompañó al aeropuerto tras no aparecer por casa en toda la noche" **fue Michelle la que tomó la palabra. Amy enrojeció aun más si cabe.

"**¿Fue bien?" **Usagi que conocía los temores de su tímida cuñada esperaba de veras que su primera vez hubiera sido perfecta o lo más perfecta que pudiera ser.

"**Estupendo"**

"**¡AY mi hermanita se ha hecho una mujer!" **bromeó Michelle.

Darien apareció justo a tiempo para escuchar lo dicho por su medio-hermana, poniendo en alerta su lado italiano de protector familiar.

"**¿Qué es eso que Amy se ha hecho una mujer?" **preguntó entre dientes apoyado en el quicio de la puerta, trayendo hacía así la atención de las tres féminas que no se percataron de su presencia.

"**Hola a ti también **_Caro"_

No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa ante la acidez de su esposa. Abandonó el travesaño y fue junto a ella dispuesto a recibir su beso de bienvenida.

Usagi estuvo más que dispuesta a dárselo, a pesar de culparle una y otra vez de su estado de buena esperanza.

"**Hola **_**Amore" **_la saludó tiernamente al separar sus labios de los de ella.

"**Hola"** le respondió con la misma voz perezosa que usaba las mañanas después de una noche de sexo del bueno. Y con Darien el sexo siempre era bueno. **"Amy se gradúa dentro de dos meses. La doctora Amy Shields, suena bien"**

"**Suena maravillosamente. Pero nuestra Amy siempre ha sido una campeona" **

Amy agradeció el halago de su hermano. Se sentía orgullosa de haber acabado la carrera de medicina en tan corto tiempo. Y también agradecida a su cuñada por tan ingeniosa forma de desviar el tema de su pérdida de virginidad.

Darien aprovechó la visita de sus hermanas para realizar un breve pero necesario viaje de negocios a Hong Kong, viaje al que no solo le acompañó Kevin sino también su hermano Seiya cada vez más implicado en el negocio familiar. Al igual que su hermana Amy, siguió los consejos que Usagi le había proporcionado, y con ello logró solucionar la pequeña crisis con su novia, y es que los Shields en el amor siempre necesitaban algo de ayuda. Usagi agradeció en cierta forma esos dos días libre de esposo, con Darien fuera se permitió bajar al salón y guardar reposo allí en vez de estar encerrada todos los días entre las cuatro paredes de su dormitorio. También se concedió el lujo de saltarse su dieta y comer algo de helado de chocolate, animada por Michelle que le recordó que tan solo le quedaban tres semanas para dar a luz y un capricho se podía permitir. Hana disfrutó como las locas, jugando a disfrazarse con sus tías, y haciendo de esteticista para su madre. Y es que esos días se convirtieron por completo en dos días de chicas. Hablaron de sus cosas, vieron películas (incluidas la bella durmiente y la cenicienta), rieron y sobre todo hablaron de chicos, incluida Hana que le gustaba un niño de su clase.

A pesar de que Diamante hacía meses que estaba en la cárcel, Darien aun seguía beneficiándose de las pérdidas que de la empresa de éste. Y el acuerdo llegado con los hongkoneses era una buena muestra de ello. Cierto es que desde que Darien estaba casado y más aun desde que Seiya había sentado la cabeza, Industrias Shields había aumentado sus finezas unos cuantos puntos por encima de lo que habían esperado. Y Daniel no podía estar más orgulloso. A pesar de la corta distancia, y de la brevedad del viaje, Darien no se separó del teléfono, llamó a casa al levantarse y al acostarse, para asegurarse que todo iba como debía ir, algo que también hacía Kevin. Que a pesar de meterse con su amigo de ser excesivamente protector, el actuaba de un modo muy similar. Marcharon un viernes por la mañana y regresaron un domingo por la noche. En la mansión Tsukino-Shields, todos estaban durmiendo. Darien siguió su ejempló. Entró directamente en su dormitorio donde lo esperaba su esposa en mitad de la cama matrimonial completamente dormida. Cansado y sin fuerzas, se desvistió sin importarle si su traje negro de Armani se arrugaba o era su corbata de Gucci. Únicamente vestido con unos bóxers negros se metió en la cama, acunando a Usagi entre sus brazo y apoyando su barbilla sobre la cabeza de ella.

La vejiga le iba a reventar. Hacía meses que tenían la misma continencia que una abuelita de ochenta años, y apenas aguantaba llegar al baño. Trató de levantarse pero sintió que algo se lo impedía. Algo no, alguien. Se volvió con la certeza de saber que se trataba de su esposo, no le había sentido llagar pero se alegraba de que la estrechara entre sus brazos, aunque ahora lo que más necesitaba en el mundo era llegar al baño. Se liberó de su abrazo, y él masculló algo en sueños que Usagi no logró descifrar. Con algo de dificultad salió de la cama y fue hasta el servició cuya puerta estaba en el lado de la habitación de su marido. No contó con que él esa noche había elegido ser un descuidado, y sin querer se tropezó con uno de sus zapatos y cayó al suelo con un enorme estruendo que despertó a Darien, que corriendo encendió la luz de la mesilla y corrió a su lado.

"**¿**_Amore_ **estás bien?" **allí estaba él arrodilladlo a su lado y alarmado por su estado

"**Estoy bien solo me duele un poco las rodillas" **Usagi trató de tranquilizarlo pero su rostro dejaba claro que no la creía. **"De verdad estoy bien. Ayúdame a levantarme, necesito ir al baño" **

Algo reticente, se puso en pie, y la ayudó a hacer lo mismo. Pero un quejido de ella le evitó seguir haciéndolo.

"**¿Qué te ocurre?" **

"**Me duele mucho" **le dijo ella mientras se abrazaba el vientre, en el que parecía que le estaban clavando miles de agujas.

"**Nos vamos al hospital"**

Usagi no protestó, permitió que su marido la tumbara sobre la cama, mientras que él se vestía y avisaba a sus hermanas. Diez minutos más tarde ambos se dirigían al hospital con la esperanza de que nada malo les ocurriera a los bebes. En urgencias les atendieron inmediatamente. Nada más explicar lo que había sucedido el doctor le realizó una ecografía y ordenó motorizar a los bebes.

"**¿Los niños están bien?"** le preguntó Usagi preocupada

"**Ambos están bien, no tienen porque preocuparse" **Tanto Usagi como Darien respiraron tranquilos.

"**¿Nos podemos ir a casa entonces?"**

"**Me temo que no señor Shields. Al caerse la bolsa amniótica se ha roto. Es decir que su mujer está de parto"**

"**Es una broma ¿verdad?" **pidió Darien alarmado, muy lejos de la apariencia serena que mantenía en el trabajo.

"**No es broma. La situación de su esposa era delicada, por eso mismo la ordenaron reposo. La caída ha detonado el parto, pero no tienen que preocuparse, los niños están bien, y la vigilaremos para que todo salga como debe ser. Les veré más adelante"**

Constantemente alguna enfermera entraba en la habitación y comprobaba como iba el alumbramiento. Llevaban allí más de dos horas y los niños aun no habían nacido. Darien, cada minuto que pasaba, perdía su acostumbrada serenidad. No entendía el porqué de tanta espera, después de todo era al primer parto que asistía.

"**¿Dónde está ese medico? Dijo que vendría ¿y ha aparecido? ¡NOOOOOOOO!" **expresó exasperado y en italiano Darien.

"**Estará ocupado" **dijo Usagi que a pesar de estar en la cama a la espera de que sus hijos nacieran, estaba calmada y no sentía ningún dolor.

Su marido se sentó a su lado en la cama y la tomó de la mano.

"**Yo solo quiero que todo salga bien" **

"**Lo sé **_**Amore**_**, es una de tus virtudes y también de tus defectos"**

"**Siento que tuvieras que pasar por esto tu sola cuando nació Hana" **Darien bajó su cabeza, hasta apoyar su frente sobre la de ella.

"**Tenía a mi padre, ¿recuerdas?"**

"**Eso no hace que me sienta mejor"**

Usagi no pudo evitar pensar en cómo su culpa aumentaría en el momento cumbre. Recordar el dolor del parto de Hana hizo que por primera vez en los nueve meses se arrepintiera del embarazo, y encima era doble. Respiró hondo, para así tranquilizarse, y besó a su esposo con la intención de transmitírselo a él.

Las parturientas no paraban de llegar a las habitaciones contiguas, y con la misma rapidez con la que entraban salían. Seis horas después de su ingreso, Usagi ya sufría los habituales y frecuentes dolores.

"**Voy a por el médico" **anunció Darien nada conforme a ver como su esposa sufría. Pero ella le impidió que se marchara apresándole el brazo.

"**No, ya lo hemos hablado, va a ser un parto natural" **

"**Pero te duele" **protestó él cuan niño chico.

"**Como permitas que me pongan algo, te juro que duermes en otro dormitorio toda la eternidad" **

La entrada de una enfermera, impidió que este contestara. El italiano permitió que ésta comprobara si Usagi estaba lista para ir al paritorio. No sabía porque pero la entrepierna de su esposa no le resultaba tan interesante como antes.

"**De acuerdo señora Shields es la hora. Enseguida vendrán por usted y la llevaran al paritorio."**

"**¿YA?"** a Darien se le atragantaba la saliva, había esperado ansioso ese momento y ahora temía lo que estaba por venir. **"¿Está segura que está lista?"**

"**Señor Shields tengo catorce años de experiencia, créame cuando le digo que sus hijos ya vienen"**

Un celador la llevó hasta el paritorio, donde la acomodaron rápidamente. El doctor no tardó en llegar seguida por un par de enfermeras.

"**Bien Señora Shields, estos pequeños están listos para ver a su mamá, necesito que haga lo que yo le diga, ¿entendido?"**

"**¡Sí!" **los dolores cada vez eran más frecuentes, más duraderos e intensos. Empezaba arrepentirse de haber elegido tener un parto natural.

"**¿Qué hago yo doctor?"**

"**Usted tomo la mano de su mujer, y trate de tranquilizarla"**

"**Tranquilizarla" **murmuró para sí, el italiano como si tratara de memorizar su tarea.

"**Darien ven aquí" **Usagi le extendió la mano y él se la agarró con ternura.

"**Ya estoy"**

Llegó un momento que ella no resistió más y pidió que le dieran algo para el dolor.

"**Denle algo" **suplicó su esposo angustiado.

"**No podemos" **le respondió la enfermera

"**Pero le duele, ¿no lo ve?"**

"**Lo vemos señor Shields, pero en este punto del parto no podemos. Procure que respire como le enseñaron en los cursos y todo irá bien"**

"**Ya lo has oído **_**Amore**_**, respira" **sopló y resopló imitando exageradamente las respiraciones de las clases de parto.

"**Darien" **Usagi le apretó fuertemente la mano para aguantar el dolor que acababa de azotarla. **"No ayudas"**

"**Ya viene, señora Shields no empuje hasta que yo no se lo diga. No empuje, no empuje, no empuje, ¡Empuje!"**

Usagi apretó con todas sus fuerzas alentada por las palabras de apoyo de su marido. el dolor cesó y enseguida se escuchó un fuerte llanto.

"**Enhorabuena, es una niña" **les felicitó el doctor mientras una enfermera permitía que la mamá la tomara entre sus brazos.

"**Es tan pequeñita" **

Darien no podía hablar, estaba impresionado, no había visto imagen más hermosa que la que tenía frente a sus ojos en esos momentos. Su hija recién nacida en brazos de la mujer que amaba.

"**Me la tengo que llevar" **se disculpó otra enfermera.

Ninguno de los papás puso mucho impedimento porque el segundo niño reclamaba su atención. Y la necesitó, el segundo bebe venía de nalgas, y el parto requirió un mayor esfuerzo de su mamá, que no para de empujar y empujar, mientras Darien no soltaba su mano y le secaba el sudor de la frente. Varios minutos más tarde, el médico anunció que habían tenido la parejita. Usagi estaba extenuada de tanto esfuerzo, se sentía incapaz de moverse, pero cuando después de un chequeo la enfermera le entregó al pequeño, el cansancio se esfumó.

"**Un niño. Te pareces a tu papá"**

El pequeño como si comprendiera lo que su madre la dijo, abrió los ojos a su progenitor.

"**Tiene tus ojos"** señaló Darien ilusionado.

"**Es perfecto, son perfectos, los dos"**

"**Lo son, como tú" **la besó tiernamente en la frente.

Al no haber necesitado anestesia para apaciguar el dolor, la llevaron enseguida a su habitación. A ella y a los dos pequeños, ya vestidos y con sus gorritos en la cabeza. Darien quería tomarlos entre sus brazos, pero estaban tan dormiditos que no se atrevía. Pero Usagi le animó a hacerlo. A ella le dio al niño mientras que él se quedó con la niña mientras que se sentaba en el hueco que su esposa le había dejado en la cama.

"**Aun no me creo que estén aquí"**

"**Pues yo sí" **aun sentía los esfuerzos del doble parto.

"**Siento que hayas tenido que pasar tanto dolor"**

"**No importa. Ellos lo merecen, aunque la próxima vez quiero la epidural"**

"**¿La próxima vez?" **le cuestionó él con la ceja alzada

Ella sonrió y acarició la carita de su durmiente hijo.

No fue hasta el medido día cuando los recién nacidos recibieron la visita de sus tíos y su hermana mayor, que aparecieron cargados de flores y globos. Estos no fueron los únicos que fueron a conocerlos, Kevin y Minako, Lita y Natsu y Rei y Jin aparecieron cargados de regalos. Kevin, que junto con Rei sería el futuro padrino de los niños, les llevó todas las felicitaciones que los distintos directivos de la Corporación Shields habían hecho llegar. Darien no se separó de su mujer ni sus hijos, en los tres días que estuvieron ingresados en el hospital. Usagi en esos tres días había recuperado su figura milagrosamente. Cinco de esos diez kilos los perdió con los niños, el resto se perdieron junto a la placenta y la retención de líquidos, incluso había adelgazado. A la salida del hospital la prensa los esperaba para obtener la primera imagen de la feliz familia.

La habitación de los niños estaba preparada, con sus armarios, sus cunas y el cambiador. Sin embargo, las primeras semanas los pequeños pasarían la noche en el dormitorio principal. Encargarse de dos recién nacidos despertándose cada tres horas no era una tarea precisamente fácil. Darien y Usagi lo comprobaron la primera noche que llegaron a casa. Hasta ese momento no habían estado solos, las enfermeras acudían en su ayuda cuando surgía un problema, pero en casa estaban solos ante el peligro. Los llantos, los biberones, los pañales, no acaban nunca.

"**¡Otra vez no!!!!!" **Usagi se tapo la cabeza con las sabanas para aislarse de los llantos de los pequeños. Los niños durante el día eran unos santos, pero por las noches parecían disfrutar molestando a sus padres.

"**ummmmm ¿qué hora es?****" **farfulló Darien medio dormido

"**Las cuatro, no han dormido ni una hora"**

"**¿Les estarán saliendo los dientes?"**

"**Tienen dos semanas"** le contradijo ella, dispuesta a encargarse de calmar a sus pequeños.

"**Pues para ser tan pequeños tienen unos pulmones y un carácter…"**

"**Se parecen a su papá ¿verdad que sí **_Piccolo_**?" **el pequeño agitó sus puñitos al reconocer la voz de su madre.

"**¿Tú también quieres que te cojan en brazos, verdad princesa?" **la niña se calló tan pronto sintió los brazos de su padre. **"Voy a tener unas cuantas palabras con esas dos hermanas mías. Los han acostumbrado a los brazos y ahora nos toca a nosotros apechugar"**

"**Bienvenido al mundo de la paternidad" **los dos niños se quedaron profundamente dormidos con una cara de satisfacción.

A pesar de llevar trajes impecables la falta de sueño se hacía más que evidente. Algunos clientes se percataron de ello, y Darien trataba de bromear sobre su situación.

"**Estás horrible" **le dijo Seiya. El joven continuaba trabajando como secretario de su hermano, aunque Darien ya se estaba planteando ofrecerle un puesto de mayor responsabilidad, si no fuera porque no le apetecía embarcarse en la búsqueda de una nueva secretaria

"**Daría lo que fuera por dormir más de tres horas seguidas"**

"**¿Los mellizos siguen dando mala noche?"**

"**No paran, no sé como papá fue capaz de hacer esto seis veces"**

"**Vinimos de uno en uno, supongo que eso le facilitó las cosas. Si quieres puedo dejarte la llave del apartamento"**

"**Resulta tentador, pero voy a rechazarlo. Si Usagi puede soportarlo, yo también puedo"**

"**Muy noble por tu parte, teniendo en cuenta que ella podría estar dormida en estos momentos"**

Bien podría ser cierto, pero él tenía compromisos y obligaciones que cumplir.

"**A lo mejor otro día. Dime para lo que has entrado**

"**He hablado con papá. El y mamá vienen mañana, y quiere que le prepares una mesa y una silla para que pueda ver cómo va todo"**

"**¿De dónde pretende que le seque una mesa libre?"**

"**Supongo que por eso ha llamado con tanta antelación"**

Daniel y Etsuko quedaron prendados de sus nietos al verlos. Sugirieron que Darien y Usagi salieran a cenar una noche fuera, solos ellos dos, sin niños, ni lloros, ellos se quedarían de niñeros. Aceptaron encantados. Usagi se rizó el pelo con las tenacillas, se maquilló ligeramente con un poco de colorete y mascara de pestañas y se vistió con un vestido color carne con talle encorsetado y falda de tubo. Los zapatos dorados hacían juego con los adornos del corsé. La reacción de Darien al verla la hizo sentirse femenina de nuevo.

En el hotel Moonlight les espera una mesa para dos algo apartada del resto, decorada con un mantel blanco, con caminos en rojo bermellón, un gran velón blanco prendía en el centro rodeado de pétalos de rosa en rojo, las copas de champan y de vino, complementaban la decoración junto con la vajilla y la cubertería.

"**Me siento como si fuera nuestra primera cita" **Usagi tomó un sorbo del champán que el camarero le había servido "**Hasta me costó decir que ponerme"**

"**Estás magnifica" **la tomó la mano que tenía sobre la mesa y la acarició con el pulgar.

"**Y sola, ¿te lo puedes creer? Porque yo no."**

"**Aprovechemos la ignorancia de mi padre y disfrutemos de la noche" **Usagi sonrió encantada por la propuesta.

Pidieron la ensalada especial con granada y croquetas de quínoas, de segundo pollo en salsa de almendras, de postre eligieron mouse de chocolate y menta. Disfrutaron de buena comida, buen vino, una grata e interrumpida conversación y caricias robadas. A ojos ajenos bien podrían ser una pareja en su primera cita. Sin ganas de acabar la noche, dieron un paseo abrazados por los alrededores. Volvieron ya de madrugada, todos estaban durmiendo, y para su sorpresa los niños esa noche no se despertaron.


	23. Epílogo

Había estado en Nueva York durante dos semanas, un problemilla en una de las empresas, Seiya estaba en Italia, y eso le había obligado a viajar hasta allí dejando a su esposa sola con los niños. Todas las noches llamaba a casa para hablar con Usagi, necesitaba escuchar su voz a diario, comprobar cómo marchaba todo. Otro año más la fundación buscaba recaudar dinero, y Usagi se encargaba de ello. Había vuelto al trabajo seis meses después de dar a luz a los mellizos, y lejos de verla agotada la veía más vital y llena de energías.

Usagi no sabía que regresaría, quería darle una sorpresa. El vuelo le permitió llegar a media tarde (hora nipona), a esas horas ella y los niños siempre estaban en casa, a causa de los deberes de Hana y los baños diarios. Los encontró a todos en el salón, Serena, una de los mellizos estaba llorando, Mamoru, el otro mellizo estaba sentado en el sofá con la cabeza gacha mientras que Hana estaba sentada con el portátil hablando con su primo Touya. No esperaba ese recibimiento.

"**¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?" **

Usagi apareció por la puerta con una bandeja con zumos y galletas para los niños.

"**Mamoru le ha cortado el pelo a Serena" **

La niña salió corriendo a los brazos de su padre.

"**¿Qué ha hecho que?" **mirándola detenidamente vio su pelito rubio con trasquilones en distintas partes de su melenita.

"**Al parecer sintió una fuerte necesidad de explorar su lado creativo a pesar de que le he dicho mil veces que no se juega con las tijeras"**

"**Jugábamos a los peluqueros" se **defendió el pequeño de tres años **"Como el de Hana"**

Darien se fijó entonces que su hija mayor, tenía el pelo mucho más corto que cuando se fue a Nueva York. Con lo que le gustaba a él el pelo largo. Rápidamente examinó a su mujer y respiró tranquilo al comprobar que seguía teniendo el pelo igual de largo.

"**Pero el peluquero es mayor, los mayores pueden usar tijeras, tu aun eres pequeño"**

"**En el cole usamos tijeras"**

"**Lo que mamá te está diciendo es que no puedes usar las tijeras si no estás con una persona mayor" **trató de hacerle comprender su padre. **"¿Le has pedido perdón a tu hermana?"**

El niño afirmó con la cabeza

"**No te preocupes Piccola que mañana papá te lleva al peluquero para que te ponga guapísima"**

"**Como Hana" **exclamó más alegre la niña

"**Como Hana****. Y ahora que todo está solucionado ¿Quién me da un beso de bienvenida?"**

Serena fue la primera en darle un sonoro beso a su padre que aun la tenía entre sus brazos. Mamoru corrió como un rayo junto a su progenitor, al cual cada día que pasaba se parecía más y más. Hana esperó a que sus hermanos se calmaran, ya tenía cerca de once años y aunque quería muchísimo a su padre había perdido la efusividad de sus hermanos y se mostraba más comedida, ella también se parecía a su padre. Usagi se marchó a la cocina a preparar algo de café, conociendo a Darien como lo conocía no tardaría en pedir uno.

Escuchó como la puerta abatible de la cocina se abría y se cerraba, seguida de unos pasos.

"**He dejado a Hana vigilando que sus hermanos no formen un estropicio con la merienda"**

"**No creo que a Mamoru le dé por hacer otra cosa hoy, le he castigado sin natillas de chocolate"**

"**Arggg"** Darien fingió que se clavaba una daga en el pecho mientras se acercaba a ella **"Su postre favorito, eres malvada" **

"**Mucho" **confirmó ella muy cerca de los labios de su esposo, algo que sabía que lo volvía loco

Él lamió su labio inferior, incitándola a que su lengua se reuniera con la de él. Solo hizo falta dos intentos, y Usagi se entregó a los labios de su marido con completo abandono olvidándose de que había dejado la cafetera en el fuego o que en cualquier momento alguno de sus hijos podría entrar por la puerta. Lo había echado de menos. El sonido de los mellizo discutiendo les hizo volver de nuevo al mundo real.

"**Hogar dulce hogar. Es increíble como necesitaba volver a esta casa de locos" **Darien buscó dos tazas al ver que Usagi retiraba la cafetera del fuego

"**¿Crees que podrías dejar un hueco para otro loco más? **

Dejó las tazas sobre la encimera y obligó a su esposa a mirarlo a la cara

"**¿Estás embarazada?"**

"**Sí, pero este viene con epidural" **bromeó

"**Lo que tú quieras, como tú quieras y donde tú quieras" **le prometió entre besos **"**_**Ti amo bella mia, ti amo"**_

Cinco años antes ninguno de los dos hubiera imaginado que estarían casados y con una extensa y feliz familia. Los dos vivían para y por el trabajo. Menos aun sospecharon reencontrarse con un amor pasado. Pero el destino es como un niño juguetón, al que le gusta cambiar de guión sin muchos avisos, pero que pone en tu vida a la persona indicada cuando menos te la esperas, pero en un momento en que realmente eres capaz de apreciarla. Por eso todos tenemos un…

Curioso destino

* * *

_FINNNNNNNN_

_Sé que he tardado bastante en darle un final a esta historia, pero los problemas nunca vienen solos y desde que empecé este fic parecía que no iban a acabar nunca. Me temó que más de una se ha percatado de que empezaba a aborrecer este fic (por asociación negativa, no sé), por eso agradezco las palabas de ánimo y de apoyo que me han ayudado a no abandonar, que además no os lo merecéis después de haber estado siguiendo la historia hasta el final, os lo debía. De veras gracias por vuestros reviews, que han llegado a los 417 en los 22 capitulos, cada día me sorprendéis más, y que os guste lo que escribo. Muchísimas gracias._

_Qué más puedo decir…. No sé cuál será mi próximo fic, tengo muchas tramas posibles (desde históricas a policiacas) lo más posible es que me decante por un Oneshot para adaptarme y elegir el próximo fic. Aunque es posible que os acabe consultando, ya veremos…. De momento me centraré en mis exámenes que están a punto de terminar la semana que viene._


	24. IMPORTANTE LEER

Muy buenas a tods, ¡cuánto tiempo hace que no me pasaba por aquí!, ya ni recuerdo cuando fue la última vez. Podría dar cientos de escusas para justificarme, pero ninguna sería lo suficientemente persuasivo como para convencerme a mí misma de porque no he podido escribir un fic nuevo.

Cuando comencé a escribir, lo hice sin pretender… nada, no pretendía nada, salvo pasar el rato y entretenerme. Estaba encerrada en casa, lesionada de las dos rodillas y aburrida como una ostra, que me dije, «¿Por qué no? Seguramente lo haré fatal, pero voy a probar». Y siendo sinceros lo hice fatal, me lie con tantos personajes, fechas, no encontraba las palabras para expresar lo que quería…. Pero a pesar de mis dudas y mis dificultades, recibía comentarios de gente a que le había gustado lo que había escrito, y me animaba a continuar a pesar de no estar segura de lo que hacía. Si alguna de esas primeras lectoras estáis leyendo esto, nunca seré capaz de expresaros, lo que significaron para mi esos reviews y como no nuestras charlas por el Messenger. Me devolvisteis la sonrisa, algo importante.

Como regalo, me obligaba a dar lo mejor de mí, a mejorar al máximo porque lo merecíais. Sin embargo, había quien pensaba que me creía la mejor e iba de diva, nada más lejos de la realidad. Cada página, cada capítulo, cada historia, lo trabajaba al máximo (me preguntaba «si yo fuera el lector ¿qué me gustaría leer?»), no por mi ego sino por cada persona que me leía y se tomaba su tiempo es escribirme y decirme que les había parecido. Quien haya pasado una mala racha sabrá que el autoestima y el ego se encuentran en un nivel tan bajo que los comentarios positivos cuesta creerlos e incluso avergüenzan. ¡Eh! Pero cada uno que piense lo que quiera, para los gustos están los colores; hay un montón de gente que es fan de Twilight o Lady Gaga y yo no soy una de ellos, y es aceptable ¿No?.

Volviendo a lo mío. Una historia daba lugar a otras, las ideas fluían constantemente, y no veía el momento de sentarme frente el ordenador y plasmarlas en palabras. Muchas ideas quedaron en eso, en simples ideas y solo once vieron la luz finalmente, de algunas estoy más orgullosa que de otras todo sea dicho (más por afinidad, empatía con los personajes o por gustos personales). Nunca esperé sobrepasar los 100 reviews, ni que me votaran en los concurso de Fics, ni muchas de las cosas que han pasado en estos cuatro años.

Ya mientras terminaba el fic de Curioso destino, estuve planteándome continuar publicando, incluso estuve a punto de abandonar la historia, pero me dije que no podía hacer eso a todos los que la leían, y me obligué a acabar. Han pasado meses, y tras reflexionarlo he llegado a la conclusión, que todo tiene un principio y un final, y mi etapa en Fanfiction ha llegado a su fin (de hecho hace más de un año que solo entraba para actualizar). No porque no tenga ideas, que las tengo, pero es el momento de seguir adelante, como han hecho otras autoras que comenzaron a la par que yo, alguna de las cuales echó de menos. Si me estáis leyendo chicas un besazo muy grande a todas.

Habrá quien diga ¿Para qué nos suelta este rollo? La respuesta es sencilla, necesitaba despedirme como dios manda. De veras muchísimas gracias a tods por haberme seguido durante estos años, siempre tendré un bonito recuerdo de vosotrs. Decir adiós se hace bastante difícil (mucho más de lo que pensaba), prefiero un hasta siempre.

Besos y Abrazos

MASKRENA


End file.
